


Time to Make History

by MissKansas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 66
Words: 197,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKansas/pseuds/MissKansas
Summary: Reaching out to the truth can be difficult... especially when a revolution is brewing. Medieval AU.





	1. We're Gonna Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new medieval AU fic! If you want hints to the story or an idea of what it’s about, check out the songs I based it off of! Replace the commas with periods.
> 
> Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There:  
> https://www,youtube,com/watch?v=ATcKBMYYSJs&t=4s  
> Persona 5 
> 
> Life Will Change:  
> https://www,youtube,com/watch?v=BQGRN0D1SDA  
> Version by Amalee  
> Persona 5
> 
> Reach Out to the Truth:  
> https://www,youtube,com/watch?v=Fu1LCUJMnF0  
> Persona 4
> 
> Most importantly... the main song this story is based off of… *drum roll*
> 
> Time To Make History  
> the premise of the story  
> https://www,youtube,com/watch?v=YK9Y1EqjDpY  
> Persona 4
> 
> As usual, this fic is also based on my recent trips! They were to Austria, Czechoslovakia, Germany, and the Netherlands. Based off places just like my other fics (but from different places). Almost every ‘medieval’ detail you read is real and from pictures I took/memory!
> 
> This is NOT a crossover! These songs and places are just incorporated into the story in some form. There was also this image on Tumblr I saw that I based it on, but it’s a huge spoiler and won’t be revealed until after the story is done posting. Then it would make sense.
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy the show~

A decade ago…

After almost having a panic attack for hours on end, little Weiss began to calm down. If only a little.

She had no idea where she was. One moment she was in her luxury home and the next she was thrown in this unbearably lonely, cold cell.

Literally thrown in. By some angry faunus.

She didn’t know why they were so mad. Since she was just a child and they were fully grown adults, fighting back was pointless.

She had only been in the cell for a few hours when she heard the opening of a door. Maybe it was someone who could tell her why she was being kept here. She highly doubted it when she intently listened.

Some high-pitched shouts and yelps immediately followed.

A big, burly faunus with a horn on his head struggled to heave a child in his arms. The armor he adorned had a red monster-like sigil painted on the front of the metal. Three claw marks ran along the back of the image. 

The faunus guard mumbled obscenities as he dragged the blonde child across the hard cobblestone.

The child certainly put up a fight and struggled as much as she could, but she was too weak and was thrown in the cell just across from Weiss.

After the blonde girl slammed against the harsh ground, she jumped back up like the impact was nothing. This new prisoner certainly had some spunk.

It was then that Weiss caught something through the mild darkness.

The newcomer’s eyes burned red.

Just before the angry faunus could shut the bars and lock them, the feisty blonde child hurled her whole body against the steel beams.

“What the-”

The door opened a little wider, and the child scrambled to get away. Weiss was silently cheering her on. If she slipped away from the mean guard, it would give her hope.

However, the child was too weak to open the extremely heavy door by herself. Instead of freedom, a punch collided in the side of her head.

Little Weiss gasped as she watched the blonde girl get knocked her off her feet and suddenly go still. She was on the verge of unconsciousness, groaning in an attempt to stay awake.

After that, the faunus threw her in the cell with no mercy and promptly locked the door. His grunt of victory rang out.

The clinking sound of the lock rang in the air and that’s what snapped the child out of it. She began to struggle to her feet. It was apparent that blood ran down her face as she grit her teeth angrily.

Weiss felt bad for the girl, but couldn’t help but admire her determination.

The guard spat on the ground in front of the feisty child.

“And stay there you little brat!”

Like a wild animal, the blonde child attacked the steel bars like her life depended on it. Low growls escaped her throat as she watched the faunus take his leave. She kept shaking the beams and her hair was a wild mane. Like an inferno in the darkness.

Weiss could only watch in uneasiness.  
This went on for several minutes.

The newcomer was so enraged she didn’t notice Weiss across the room.

Despite her intimidating form, Weiss spoke up. “It’s no use.”

The blonde girl panted harshly, she stopped shaking the bars but kept a firm grip on them. From the comment, her head whipped up to find the distressed white-haired girl.

“I have to see my sister!” the blonde child yelled. “I have to know if she’s alright!”

“Sister…” Weiss mumbled.

“So you understand?” the feisty girl asked. “Then you know I gotta get outta here!”

“I’ve tried everything,” little Weiss informed. “There’s no way out.”

The last thing she wanted to be was a downer, but she was a realist. That negative comment didn’t cause the blonde child’s determination to waver. In fact, that seemed to encourage her even more as she started to bite and claw at the metal.

“Ruby, don’t worry!” the child shouted. “I’m comin’!”

That must be her sister’s name, Weiss deduced. She could tell the girl meant a lot to the frantic child, but it was no use.

Weiss could only watch the girl wear herself out after a few hours. Each second that passed was another second her admiration for her grew.

Panting harshly, the blonde dropped to her knees. For the first time that night, the newcomer's gaze met hers. 

Lilac met azure.

“Are you done?” Weiss asked knowingly.

“I’ll never give up,” the feisty girl barked. “But for now I need’a break…” she was still heaving harshly, clearly out of breath. Some sweat clung to her forehead and blood was still smeared on her face and drying.

Seeing how wiped out she was made Weiss admire her more. Who exactly was this girl?

Realizing she didn’t know her name, child Weiss introduced herself.

“I’m Weiss.”

The blonde finally caught her breath and she wiped some debris off her forehead.

“Hiya, Weiss. I’m Yang,” she sounded a lot more calm. “Soooo how long have ya been here?”

“A few hours before you.”

It was obvious child Weiss didn’t want to talk about the experience she went through to get in the cell. 

Little Yang could only bite her lip and slam her fist into the brick wall. Despite her being a child, she made some new cracks in the bricks to form from the impact. She packed a punch for being tiny.

She kept her knuckles twisted in as more blood trickled to the concrete floor.

Through clenched teeth, she muttered:

“We’re gonna fix this.”

From those words alone, Weiss sensed a ton of resolve and willpower emanating from this girl.

Weiss had been lonely in that cell until Yang came along. She didn’t know why, but when Yang said that, she felt a new surge of hope rush through her.

If Yang was there, she thought anything was possible. And she barely knew her.

From that day on, the little ray of sunshine never faded.

***

Present day…

Violent snores.

That’s all she could hear.

She felt her eye twitch in annoyance. No matter how many times this happened, she never got used to it. Finally getting fed up, she slowly sat up from the concrete floor. Her body ached in protest. No matter how many nights she’d used the ground as a bed, it was still painful.

She wasn’t sure if it was even morning yet, so she stole a glance at the tiny window that was blocked off by a few steel bars. Sure enough, there were lazy trickles of light seeping through and dimmed the vacant area. Every crack in the brick walls was exposed. It was like the walls would cave in from how deteriorated the room was.

Despite the light exposing the room’s ugliness, it provided some warmth. Before Weiss could be calmed by what little warmth the rays provided, that damned snoring assaulted her ears again.

In a heartbeat, she yelled. “Yang! Wake up!”

Across the room in a separate cell lay a blob of blonde, snoring away. From the yell, she didn’t even stir. In fact, the snoring grew more intense.

“So help me-” If she could bitch slap her awake, she would, but she was trapped and isolated just like the dozing girl.

The girl ran out of patience and slammed her pale fists against the steel bars that locked her in. She kept a firm grip and rattled them several times. This caused a loud thud to reverberate in the eerie room.

The noise, at last, roused her friend and she drowsily sat up. After rubbing the tired from her eyes, she sluggishly glanced at the irritated girl across the room.

“What is it, Weiss?” Yang yawned again. “I’m tryin’ to sleep!”

Furious azure eyes calmed just a little. The annoying snores stopped. She did her job and now they would go on with their day as usual.

“You call that sleep?!” Weiss snapped. “You could wake a deaf person with your snoring!”

“Well sooooorry I have a problem with my nasal passage!” 

The white-haired girl scoffed and crossed her arms. Arguing wouldn’t do any good, so she sat on the cold ground as she stared at her friend.

“Forget it. At least that god-forsaken noise stopped.”

Yang scooted closer to the steel beams that locked her in to get as close to her friend as possible. Although, a big, blank slab of concrete also separated them besides the bars that kept them locked in. When she was in front of the beams, she plopped down and grinned widely.

“Besides the snoring, why’d you wake me up? There’s nothing to do.”

“It’s morning,” Weiss informed as she glanced at the only two tiny windows in the room. “You should get up anyways.”

A smirk formed on Yang’s lips and she sheepishly rubbed her knotted blonde hair. “Ya know, princess, if you were lonely you could’a just said so.”

There was the all too familiar teasing. Even though the two had been locked up for a long time, Weiss was sure she’d never get used to her friend’s personality.

Heat rushed to Weiss’ cheeks and the calm poker face she normally adorned twisted to a scowl. “As if.”

“Come on, princess,” the blonde teased. “Just admit that you’d be oh so lost without me~”

“Cut it out, you brute!” Weiss replied. “You’re the last person I’d want to be stuck in here with.”

“Oh?” Yang perked an eyebrow. “Then who would you pick if you could?”

Weiss’ irritated expression switched to a hint of sadness. It was obvious she had an answer in mind, but didn’t reply. Choosing not to answer, she simply looked away at the cracks in the brick walls.

“Doesn’t matter…”

Just as Yang was about to question her, a loud creak filled the air, followed by the slamming of a heavy door. They both knew what that meant. From the noise, both girls immediately perked up and stood.

Soon enough, a familiar black figure rounded the corner with food and clothing in hand. The food was a much heartier meal than usual. A big bowl of soup with several slices of bread.

“Blakey!” Yang beamed gregariously. “How’s my favorite kitty cat?”

Blake did not look amused from the greeting even though that’d was about the thousandth time she was greeted like that. Amber eyes narrowed, but then a smile took over.

“Hey, Yang, hey, Weiss. I got your breakfast and some extra clothing. You could use it.”

Her words rang true. Currently, their outfits were worn and torn. It had been a few weeks since their last set of clothes. It was about time.

Carefully, Blake handed the two prisoners the sustenance and fabric. She unlocked the doors and the prisoners received both without protest.

Due to her enhanced senses, Blake could smell the area more thoroughly. 

And it reeked.

She wished she could break them out. Not only to enjoy freedom, but to also let them take some much-needed baths.

Sadly, she had a job to do.

Unsurprisingly, the first thing Yang did was plop down and devour her meal the first chance she got. After licking her lips clean, she smirked. “Blake, you spoil us!”

Cat ears flattened on her head.

Despite Blake being their prison guard, Weiss and Yang treated her as a friend. It was a rocky friendship at first, but over time, she’d grown to become friends with the prisoners. Now she just felt guilty every time she saw them. Her guilt increased tenfold when she noticed Weiss set her food to the side and slung the new clothing around her back like a blanket. Probably to insulate as much heat as possible.

“You okay, Weiss?” Blake asked. “I can get you some extra blankets or something. Are you cold?”

“It’s okay, Blake,” Weiss reassured. “You would get in trouble if you did. I’ll manage.”

In her heart, Blake knew she was right. If she tried to take any spare items, she would get in trouble with the higher-ups. That didn’t stop her from feeling sympathy for the almost shivering girl.

“I’ll see what I can do,” the faunus stated. She was sure if she tried, she might be able to sneak a blanket without getting caught. “For now, you should eat the soup while it’s hot.”

Taking her advice with a faint smile, Weiss sipped the soup, pleasantly surprised that it actually tasted good. Blake must’ve gone out of her way to get this for them. Normally, their meals were bland and didn’t have many nutrients, but the prisoners could tell this was a, for once, healthy meal. 

They really appreciated it.

“Thank you,” the white-haired girl said. “You must have gone through quite a bit of trouble to get this kind of meal to us.”

Despite Blake’s expression being filled with guilt and sorrow, a smile crept on her lips. “No problem. Just… hang in there, okay?”

The prisoners had been trapped in there for several years… 

They were used to these conditions, but they couldn’t wait for the day to come…

The day they’d taste freedom.

“Don’t worry about us,” Yang chirped. “We got this in the bag!”

A faint chuckle slipped passed Blake’s lips. Leave it to the blonde to make her laugh. The atmosphere was usually heavy in this particular area, so having a little ray of sunshine was relieving. And made the wait worth it, really.

Blake simply nodded and stood after both prisoners finished their meals. The faunus always liked to keep tabs on their health. It was easy to get sick in these conditions, so she did everything in her power to keep them healthy.

“Leaving already?” Yang asked.

“Unfortunately,” Blake replied. “I’ll be back to give you your lunch.”

“Be careful,” Weiss advised. She knew how dangerous the people were that she worked with and she didn’t want her friend to take any unnecessary chances.

After turning around, Blake gave her a nod of acknowledgment. She was a person of few words. Since meeting her, Weiss and Yang got her to talk more often.

“Before I forget,” Blake said and looked at Yang. “Has he dropped by yet?”

The mention of him caused Yang to smile. “Not yet. I’m sure he will soon.”

“Good, tell me what it says later.”

“You got it, kitty cat,” Yang replied.

“I’ll be back in a few.”

The faunus left as quick as she came. 

The prisoners knew she was gone the moment the loud metal door thudded shut.


	2. That Day

“Hey, princess,” Yang called from across the room. “Pick a number between one and ten.”

She asked that when she was done throwing a few dozen punches at the brick wall. Being cooped up all day doesn’t stop her from getting exercise.

Suddenly, Weiss stopped doing her routine push-ups and elected to sit on the cobblestone floor. Her and Yang had worked up a sweat, and now she supposed it was break time. She glanced up at her cellmate after wiping the sweat from her forehead. 

Naturally, the blonde’s signature grin was present even though the steel beams that blocked her line of sight. Both of her arms were behind her back. By this point, they’d played this game a thousand times. If Weiss learned one thing from it, it was her favorite number.

“Four,” she said almost immediately and sounded bored out of her mind.

The grin turned to a pout when Yang revealed her left hand that held up four fingers. “Maaan, how do you keep getting it right?!”

“Perhaps you should pick different numbers more often,” Weiss pointed out. “You usually go with four or seven. It’s quite easy to guess.”

“Maybe we should expand the numbers then,” Yang suggested. “How about… one to a hundred?”

“How about no,” Weiss shot that idea down. “That would be far too difficult.”

“Then what do you wanna do?” Yang asked. “We could talk, keep working out, or play a different game. Ya know, that one when we play tug-of-war with our blankets.”

Not only did that game provide entertainment, it allowed them to build up their muscles in a different way besides punching and push-ups. Yang won almost every time when it came to horsepower, and the result had Weiss careening into the wall behind her, but she had her moments.

“No way!” the white-haired girl exclaimed. “There will not be a repeat of last time!”

“Aw come oooonnn!” Yang pressed. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Because of your horrible aim, my sheet got stuck in the middle of the room and didn’t even make it to the bars,” Weiss reminded. “I couldn’t even retrieve it! It was stuck there while I froze for two days!”

Yang playfully rolled her eyes from the memory. She was pretty sure her friend turned blue from the cold. Since Yang was normally warm, she offered her own blanket, but Weiss adamantly refused.

“Good thing Blake came to get it when she did,” Yang added.

“If another guard saw that she might’ve gotten in trouble,” Weiss guessed. “We might’ve gotten in trouble, or punished.”

“God forbid we act like humans every once and awhile...” Yang muttered.

From that, their heads slightly lowered. They were once again reminded that they were mere prisoners. However, a grin quickly flashed on the blonde’s face. Leave it to her to steer the conversation to something cheerful.

“Speaking of Blake, when do you think she’ll drop by?”

Just the thought of seeing her again made her smile. She was a woman of few words, but Yang liked being around her nonetheless. She didn’t mind being with Weiss either, it was just that she was with her all day every day and another person in the mix was never a bad thing.

When her blonde friend asked the question, Weiss closed her eyes to focus. Based on the amount of sunlight coming through the two tiny windows, it should be around noon. Their lunch should be here fairly soon, meaning Blake would come by any moment. In fact, the more she intently listened, the more she heard someone coming closer. She could swear she heard light footsteps just outside the heavy metal door.

“Now.”

On cue, the massive metal door creaked open and was followed by rhythmic footsteps. The prisoners stood and Yang glanced at Weiss in disbelief.

“Wow, lucky guess.”

Yeah… luck… Weiss thought.

“Hey guys,” Blake greeted. “I got your lunch.”

As usual, the faunus sauntered over to the locks on their cells. First, she opened Yang’s cell door and gave her the food. Without protest, the friendly blonde sat to eat her meal. 

“Thanks, kitten!”

The faunus could only force a smile. She didn’t want to be thanked for this. She didn’t want to be the person who guarded them. The person who kept them alive by bringing them food. 

She wanted them to be free more than anything.

And she was willing to do anything to make that happen.

Blake strolled over to Weiss’ cell and gave her the food. She accepted it without protest and with a smile.

“Everything okay, Blake?” Weiss asked.

“Hang in there,” Blake told them, subtly speaking her thoughts. “The day is drawing near.”

Just like that, she saw lilac and azure orbs spark like electricity. Despite their obvious determination, the prisoners only nodded firmly.

Both were on edge, but almost couldn’t wait.

***

A decade ago…

The two children, the new prisoners, were finally getting used to their own cells. Even though they were completely vacant and only had cobblestone floors, they supposed it could be worse.

They could be alone.

Despite being complete strangers, the young Yang had a way with people. Because of her shining personality, it wasn’t difficult to learn about her prison mate, Weiss. Of course, getting the girl to talk about herself was a challenge, so Yang told her about herself first.

She started with her sister Ruby.

Her village was suddenly under attack by tons of faunus for unknown reasons, although she had her suspicions.

Everything changed that day.

That day… it was snowing.

During the fray, she watched her baby sister get snatched before her very eyes. Willing to do anything for her, the young Yang attacked every faunus who dared touch, or even look at her baby sister.

Her strategy was in vain since she was just a kid. It was true that she packed a punch, but she was overpowered pretty quickly. That didn’t matter because her objective was successful.

She drop-kicked the man who tried to take her sister and he dropped Ruby on the ground. That’s when the tiny Ruby scrambled back a few feet, fright struck her silver eyes. Before the bad guys could focus on the frightened, tiny child, their attention was stolen by Yang, who was making quite the ruckus. 

As four faunus subdued the flailing Yang, she shouted for her baby sister to get away. To run and never look back. To go find their father, Taiyang.

“Wait,” little Weiss cut her off when she was telling the story. “Just her father? What about her mother?”

As she told the story, Yang adorned a solid poker face, but when the mother was mentioned, she was clearly downcast.

“Her name was Summer. Just before the attack, she was called to go on a mission. No one knows exactly what the mission was for, but… she just… never came back. We think it was to fend off the invading faunus. The one’s out for bloodshed. The ones who attacked Ruby and me. The ones who started this war.”

Judging by her expression, child Weiss concluded Summer was dead. Yang just didn’t want to say it.

“Continue,” the white-haired girl could tell this was a subject her cellmate wanted to avoid.  
If Yang was willing to tell Weiss all this information, then she wanted to repay the favor and tell her about her past in exchange. Right now, she had to wait for the story to finish.

Yang did as she was told and went on.

As Yang was taken away by a group of angry faunus, she heard Ruby’s sobs. To her fear, Ruby was distraught and unmoving. Like terror had overwhelmed the girl.

The blonde yelled at her to leave. 

To run away. To never look back. To look for help.

She understood Ruby’s reaction, but it wasn’t the time to just sit there!

Ruby could only nod and attempt to compose herself. When she finally stopped crying, a big faunus targeted her like prey.

Yang gasped and even though she was being carried, managed to kick his back to distract him. That worked when he turned around and punched the girl directly in the nose.

The result was a bloody nose and painful throbs of agony. The angry man said something, but it was muffled. Her attention was away from him and focused on the girl behind him. The result was worth the hit. 

Ruby was running away. Faster than usual. She was always a quick kid, but Yang had never seen her bolt that fast. To top it off, a trail of rose petals was left in her wake in the ominous wind. The red petals drifted on the snow-covered ground before withering away. If Yang didn’t know any better, she’d guess she was hallucinating. 

A faint smile crossed her bloody lips as she watched Ruby’s red cape disappear into the woods.

That was all she saw before she blacked out.

“And you know the rest,” Yang finished. “I woke up just before the guard brought me in here.”

“No wonder why you’re worried about her,” little Weiss said. “You’re not certain she’s safe.”

“Yeah. I mean, I saw her get away, but I’m not sure if she made it back home to Dad.”

The panic Yang displayed a few days before was evident now. Sisterly bonds were strong, unbreakable. Weiss fell silent when she thought about her sister, but Yang snapped her out of her thoughts.

“What do you think about this whole thing? The war? It’s like faunus are trapping us humans for enjoyment with no goal in mind other than to make us suffer.”

The white-haired girl noticeably flinched those words.

“My opinion on this subject will change nothing.”

From that, Yang perked an eyebrow. “I guess you’re right. I’m just curious is all.”

Wanting to change the subject, Weiss spoke.

“Want to know how I got here?”

“Sure,” Yang wasn’t expecting her to tell the story. “If ya want.”

The white-haired girl’s body posture stiffened immensely. It was obvious she didn’t want to share, but she felt like she needed someone to know. A friend should at least know her story.

“I didn’t tell you this, but I’m Weiss,” said girl took a deep breath. “Weiss Schnee.”

From the revelation, Yang’s jaw dropped.

“W-wait, you’re part of the royal family that runs this kingdom?! Princess Schnee?!”

Now that she thought about it, she should have known to begin with. White hair genetics wasn’t common. In fact, the Schnee’s white-hair was well-known in their kingdom. Humans envied and revered it, while the faunus despised it.

She was obviously shocked by the news, which little Weiss expected. The white-clad girl took on a somber tone.

“Ran,” Weiss corrected. “They used to run this kingdom.”

“Huh?” Yang exasperated. “What do you mean? Isn’t this kingdom still under King Schnee’s rule?”

“No,” the white-haired girl replied. “That day… my family… was killed,” Yang gasped from the revelation. After Weiss took a deep breath, she went on. “It was the day the faunus revolted. The same day they took you away from Ruby. They raided my home and killed everyone except me. I guess you could say I’m like some sort of trophy to them. The one they kept alive for amusement.”

Despite her leveled tone, Yang could tell she was shaken up. 

“Those faunus,” there was a hint of hatred in that statement as Yang bit her lip. “Why’d they do this!?”

Weiss could only stare at Yang, sensing the mild loathing and trying to make sense of it. “Humans oppressed them for a long time. It makes sense that they’d want revenge.”

Little Yang was shocked Weiss could say that so easily. Especially after what she’d been through. Her family was slaughtered by the bloodthirsty faunus, and she acted as if she sided with them.

Yang knew this couldn’t be the case, but she was suspicious as to why Weiss felt such sympathy toward them instead of the loathing she felt. Because she didn’t understand this, she felt the need to point out a well-known fact.

“Your dad made a lotta faunus mad,” the blonde mentioned. She worded it like it was the Schnee family’s fault for this chain of events.

For everything that happened.

Weiss narrowed her eyes from the accusation. She was well-aware of that fact. The faunus were an oppressed species, and king Schnee certainly didn’t help them work toward equality. It was known that he berated them. Despised them. Viewed them as lesser beings.

Weiss never liked her father because of that. She wasn’t a figment of his ill and old mind.

“The faunus want payback,” the ex-princess stated. “Personally, I don’t blame them. I just wish they didn’t kill my family and possibly hundreds of other lives to do it.” 

The person who deserved this uprising the most was her father, but just because he got what he deserved didn’t mean she was happy. She felt… lost. Like she had no direction in life now. Just another soul left to rot in a run-down jail cell.

“Wow…” Yang murmured, despite herself, a smirk took place. “I bet you miss that Castle of yours. Ya know, instead of this nasty place.”

It was the finest castle in all of Remnant. It was all white to match their white genetics. It stood proudly on the tallest mountain in the land. Because of this, only family members, the elite, and the most trusted servants could ever be granted permission to come inside.

“It was indeed full of comfort and luxury,” the white-haired girl said. “But it was far from paradise.”

That comment peaked little Yang’s interest. “Huh? What was wrong with it?” from afar, it looked perfect. Yang was baffled life could ever be difficult if a person lived in that kind of place. “You had a life people could only dream of, princess.”

It was almost frightening that the blonde child said that in a friendly tone. Whether Yang was taking a jab at Weiss was up for debate.

Technically, that was her old title. The princess of Vale, but now she had no idea where she stood in the world. It seemed like there was no future for either girl.

The fact was that the ex-princess didn't want to speak on this subject any longer. She huffed and retreated to the corner of her cell, firmly sitting on the ground. Talking about what happened just a few days ago sent her emotions in an internal turmoil. She looked composed, but she was anything but as she closed her eyes to focus. 

She fought inside her head and heart.

She couldn’t hide from the truth or her feelings, but she could try.

After a few moments, her emotions were almost in check and her heartbeat slowed down, but child Yang’s next comment was one she will never forget.

“Of course they’d lock up two humans…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The background on this will be explained soon enough! So will Blake’s bit.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	3. Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There

Present day...

It was late at night when a familiar sound from outside reverberated through the tiny window. 

The window was a few yards off the ground and embedded in the brick wall. It was blocked off by a few steel beams, but that never stopped the visitor, who came by at least once a week.

The sound was loud enough to grab both prisoner’s attention. Immediately, their boredom switched to excitement as they stood in anticipation.

“Is he here?” Weiss asked. Normally, she was composed but right now she was as excited as a four-year-old.

To check, Yang stood on her tiptoes and glanced outside. Through squinted eyes, there he was. The stubby, short visitor always managed to make her crack a smile. 

As usual, there was a piece of paper strapped to his neck. His gentle jaws grasped the ink and feather, which were the only things that stopped him from panting in exhilaration. 

“Yep, it’s him!” the blonde confirmed. She reached out as far as she could to greet the eager arrival. “Hey, Zwei, how are ya?”

Knowing he had to be quiet, the little corgi gave her a timid bark and nuzzled his broad head against her calloused fingers. 

If anyone caught this interaction, the prisoners would be moved away and separated. They refused to let that happen, so they were always cautious.

Normally, Weiss just watched their interactions from afar. Her window was more difficult to reach, so Zwei just went over to Yang’s. Besides, he was her dog. Zwei could drop by to see his owner’s friend, but these meetings needed to be short. It was too risky.

“What does it say?” the ex-princess asked.

Yang’s grin shifted to a poker face when she realized playtime was over. As if Zwei knew what Weiss asked, he scooted closer to the window so his owner could grab the flimsy paper. 

Successfully, Yang snatched the crumpled paper and read it out loud:

“Yang,

My sweetheart is ready for action! As promised, I have mastered her. I’m so excited for you to see me in action! Tomorrow bright and early is the time. Tell Weiss and Blake to be ready. I can’t wait to see you, big sister.

Love,  
Ruby

P.S. tell Weiss I can’t wait to meet her! If she’s as salty as you say she is-”

“Hey!”

“-then we’ll get along great!”

Weiss felt her eye twitch. “You told her I was salty?”

“Forgot to not read that part,” the blonde offered a dry laugh and glanced back down at the paper.

There were sudden tears that welled-up in the blonde’s eyes. The thought of finally seeing her baby sister again was almost too good to be true. She wondered how much she grew. What kind of weapon she wielded. What she looked like now. It’d been several years and the last image she could remember of her sister was a crying child. If Yang’s calculations were correct, Ruby should be about fifteen.

It was odd as to how Yang even found Zwei.

One day, Yang was staring at the wildlife out the window. Hearing the birds chirp put her in a happy place, far away from the rotting cell. The prison was only a few miles away from the castle. There was a signature, despairing point on top of the tower. It was so rundown that it looks like it’s leaning on its side. 

While the blonde watched various forms of wildlife go about their day, a tiny mass in the distance caught her eye.

She doubted it could be him since she only remembered him as a puppy and not a fully-grown adult. It couldn’t hurt to try.

She called out his name and he actually turned around, his broad ears perked up and alert. She knew it was him the moment he barked extremely loudly. His vocal chords still sounded the same, even from when he was a tiny puppy.

The blonde almost couldn’t believe it, but then the little corgi bolted straight up to the window. He knew exactly who she was as she received countless loving licks to the face from behind the steel beams.

Despite him being a dog, Yang asked him all kinds of questions about her family. He couldn’t answer, but he listened intently. His head tilted every now and then and she kept giving him little kisses.

She was so caught up in the reunion that Weiss pointed out something that never crossed her mind.

The dog was their chance to escape.

From the revelation, Yang’s heart skipped a beat. She was right. This was the opportunity of a lifetime.

Yang knew her dog was smart, having learned tons of tricks from when he was a puppy. She told him to come back the next night with something to write on and something to write with. But to never show her family the way to this prison. It was too dangerous for them to come near. If they were caught, they’d be thrown in without mercy.

Any human caught near this place would be punished.  
Zwei understood her instructions and bolted off to his home. Of course, Ruby was curious as to where her pupper went one night, but imagine her surprise when the little corgi came back with a note signed by Yang.

From that day on, they kept contact.

She told her father, Taiyang, the news. The dad and daughter duo scolded Zwei to show them where Yang was locked up since that day. Zwei adamantly refused and always slipped away from their overbearing gazes to keep his promise to his long-lost owner.

Safety was key in this plan. If they were going to succeed, they needed to be cautious. Extra cautious.

“Tomorrow, huh?” Weiss liked the sound of that. “That’s so soon.”

“Not soon enough,” the blonde replied.

They had a plan set in motion for a while now. It should go smoothly.

“We should tell Blake,” Weiss stated.

“I’m still not sure if we should involve her in this,” Yang thought out loud. “She’d be in deep shit if the higher-ups find out she’s helping us.”

The ex-princess was touched her friend cared so deeply for their guard, but she knew Blake was sly and had a way with words. She can handle herself.

“Let her do this,” Weiss advised. “The look on her face every time she visits us should tell you how she feels more than words ever could.”

Yang bit her lip as she stared at the paper and thought about those words. Damn, she hated when her prison mate was right. 

After a sigh, Yang replied. “Fine, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Weiss smirked in victory and glanced at the window, only to notice the corgi was still there. “Tell Ruby we’ll be there. And to be careful.”

“You got it.”

Weiss never met the mini red reaper, but she knew a lot about her from Yang’s countless stories. Ruby was also beyond helpful. 

Ruby and the dog were the only reason they could break out of this place. Besides Blake, who had her own role to play. The prisoners were forever grateful to the three saving graces.

However, one thing worried the prisoners. It was what Ruby said in one of her many letters. Over the last year, Ruby kept them updated on the kingdom of Vale. 

Faunus had taken over and started to take revenge on humans through brutal means. It used to be reversed. Through the faunus’ point of view, it was a taste of their own medicine.

The prisoners didn’t know if they could change anything.

Could they really make a difference if they break out of there?

If they tasted the outside, could they really be free again? According to Ruby, she spent every day hiding or wearing fake faunus ears to blend in with the new faunus ridden society. The disguise her and Taiyang wore worked, but that didn’t stop them from feeling vulnerable.

They spent every day hiding who they were, which had to be exhausting.

At least if they got out, there would be an opportunity to live and not just exist.

After she finished writing the letter, Yang felt like something changed. Her heart skipped a beat from anticipation. 

The day was near. The hopeful reality enshrouded her very being.

As usual, she strapped the letter to her dog’s neck and told him to go to Ruby.

Zwei gave her one last lick before he darted away.

“Let’s get some rest, princess. We're gonna need it. We gotta big day tomorrow!”

“I like the sound of that,” Weiss easily replied. “Goodnight, Yang,” she laid on the hard concrete.

“G’night, Weiss,” Yang replied and joined her on the floor.

Normally, it was cold. But right now, the fire burning in their souls kept them warm along with a thin sheet they used as blankets. 

The prisoners closed their eyes, but excitement for the next day prevented them from actually falling asleep.

It was as silent as the night when overbearing thoughts swarmed their minds.

***

The slam of the metal door jogged both of them awake from a dreary slumber. The prisoners lightly slept, but never got into the deep sleep phase, leaving them groggy.

“Today’s the day,” Blake tapped the steel beams to wake her friends. “Wake up, get up, get out there.”

It was morning already.

When the prisoners recalled what she was talking about, they shot up.

Today was the day.  
The next thing Blake did was unlock both of their cells. To make sure the prisoners would have the energy for the long day ahead, the guard handed them extra food for breakfast. They needed all the energy they could get, and Blake was willing to go out of her way to make sure they made it out safely..

Not wasting a second, Weiss and Yang devoured their meals. Almost savagely so. If the metal door didn’t jog them awake before, the warm soup sure did. 

Yang normally ate fast, but Blake had never seen her destroy a meal in a second. The same applied to Weiss. Blake figured they couldn’t stand another second in here. They must be really excited.

Who wouldn’t be?

It was like freeing two beautiful, trapped birds from a tiny cage.

It was all business today. They had a job to do and they needed to keep the ball rolling or everything would fall apart. Everything was rushed, but this was necessary for the plan to work.

After the prisoners finished their food, they walked out of their cells. Not at all missing the feeling of entrapment, the feeling of freedom already took hold.

“Here,” Blake held out two black cloaks. It was a common piece of clothing, so it wouldn’t raise suspicion. “Wear these. Especially you, Weiss. The moment someone sees your white hair, you’re done for. Keep it covered.”

“Wow, you’ve outdone yourself,” Yang chirped.

“Thank you, Blake,” Weiss said as she accepted the clothing. 

The prisoners threw on the cloaks over their worn and torn outfits, instantly enshrouded by some much-needed warmth. Before they could put their hoods up, Blake held a set of fake animal ears.

“In case you get caught, put these on,” Blake advised. She clearly thought this through. “Obviously, the yellow one is for Yang and the white one is for you, Weiss. Even if someone sees your white hair, hopefully, the faunus will second guess themselves if they think you’re a faunus.”

Hesitantly, the ex-princess reached out for the pair of fuzzy ears. She meticulously inspected it, thinking that she didn’t need it, although it was a nice gesture. Despite her thoughts, she set the ears on her head to ease Blake’s nerves.

Yang followed suit and the moment she did, Weiss thought she pulled off the role well. Her friend looked exactly like a lion faunus with the unruly blonde mane.

Yang glanced at Weiss and gave her a wolf whistle. “Lookin’ good!”

“Can it, brute,” the ex-princess shyly looked away. There was a slight red on her cheeks.

For the best cover, the prisoners put up their hoods to cover their hair and most of their faces. The dark shade provided great camouflage. 

To make sure they were ready, Blake stepped back to examine the pair. There was a single white strand protruding from Weiss’ hood, the cat faunus adjusted it slightly.

After she did, she took another good look at them.

“Perfect.”

Unable to help herself, Yang threw her arms around Blake.

“Thanks for everything, kitten.”

Initially, Blake stiffened from the contract, but ultimately let a smile takeover and returned the embrace. It was warm in this cold place.

“It’s the right thing to do,” the faunus stated in a heartbeat as she tightened the hug. 

After the two pulled apart, Blake was greeted with another hug from Weiss. She didn’t expect her to be a body-contact type of person, but she returned the embrace wholeheartedly, feeling the utmost trust between all of them.

After a couple of years of being their guard, it was strange to finally touch them, but not in a bad way. In fact, Blake liked it.

“I’ll repay you one day,” the ex-princess stated firmly. “I vow it.”

“There’s no need.”

Despite Blake not wanting the favor returned, Weiss wanted to repay her wholeheartedly.

“Ready to go?” Yang asked Weiss.

“More than ready.”

After all those years of being cramped in here, they would finally be able to fly free. The two walked to the corner of the room, where their escape route was planned.

Before taking another step, Yang turned around to face Blake.

“We’ll keep in touch.”

Blake could only smirk at both of her friends’ determination.

“Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Zwei is a secret messenger and the sisters have been communicating for a while! I used lyrics from Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There from Persona 5. The link to the song is at the beginning of the first chapter.
> 
> “What could it mean that we’re here? (What does it all mean?) Can we make a difference? (Can we really make a difference?) If we break out of here?”
> 
> Guess we’ll have to find out.
> 
> “Wake up, get up, get out there!”
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	4. Giddy Up

It’d been a few minutes since they began to crawl through the underground pipelines. According to Blake, the exit should be just up ahead.

“This is so gross,” Weiss complained as she snaked through the sludge.

There was so much slime it was ridiculous. Not to mention the putrid stench that trapped them like an oven. There was no escape other than ahead. They had to keep moving.

Yang trailed behind her with a smirk. “I thought you’d be used to it by now.”

Not in the mood to take any of her crap, the ex-princess thrust her foot behind her to meet Yang’s face.

“Ow!” the blonde yelped. “What the hell was that for?!”

“For being a brute!”

“After all these years the first time you make contact with me isn’t a hug or ya know, somethin’ nice. It’s a kick to the face. I’m touched, truly,” Yang egged her on. “Oh, how sweet of a princess you are.”

A low growl reverberated through the pipeline, which sent shivers up Yang’s spine. Reluctantly, Yang decided to be quiet and focus. After a few minutes of slithering through the eerie, dark, cramped, and disgusting pipeline, Weiss spoke.

“It’s around here,” the ex-princess led the way, wiggling through the narrow passage. When she didn’t receive a reply, she wondered if her companion was still behind her. “Yang? Are you okay?”

Despite the tense situation, Yang couldn’t help herself. “Just enjoying the view.”

Another kick.

A yelp.

“You deserved that one.”

As Yang gingerly rubbed her cheek, she silently agreed. Although she wasn’t happy about it. The prisoners slowly crawled to the left and kept trudging. Freedom was just a few feet away when there was a glimmer of light.

For once, warm and inviting sunlight.

Yang almost bumped into her companion’s rear when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“What’s the matter, Weiss? Why’d you stop?” She was starting to think her friend was having second thoughts, but deep down she knew that was ridiculous. Instead of a reply, there was only the sound of metal clinking on the hard surface. Wondering what it was, Yang poked her foot to get her attention. “Did ya find something?”

Weiss’ eyes went from determined to confused. Her hand firmly gripped the handle on the item she found. 

“Her rapier…”

“Whose rapier?”

Yang was starting to get worried. She sounded so conflicted with those two words alone.

“Winter’s…” the ex-princess almost couldn’t believe it.

If it was possible to feel a panicked heartbeat other than her own, Yang felt Weiss’ own, even at this distance. She was pretty sure Weiss’ was going a thousand miles an hour. It was like the thuds bounced off the pipeline’s surface.

From the reply, lilac eyes widened. She learned a few things about Weiss these last few years. The number one thing she remembered was that her older sister meant everything to her before she died.

“What’s it doin’ in here?” the blonde asked.

“I haven’t the slightest clue,” Weiss gripped it tighter. “I’m taking it. It’s mine now.”

Just wait, sister. I’ll make you proud, Weiss narrowed her eyes as she tucked the dirty rapier under her black cloak. I’ll master Myrtenaster. For you.

“Good idea,” Yang agreed. “If anyone should have it, it should be you.”

Weiss only nodded and went on to crawl towards the light faster than before, remembering their goal.

After only a few seconds, they were outside for the first time in forever. The first thing that assaulted their senses was the smell. It was a pleasant scent, like nature and wildlife instead of that grotesque prison. Now that they got a whiff, it became toxic in the best way. They couldn’t stop sniffing the fresh air. 

Not only did it smell nice, it looked serene. The land was vast and a solid green, filled with vegetation and vibrant flowers. The sky was a deep blue hue, and the occasional bird glided across the white clouds.

This wasn’t what they were expecting outside a prison, but they weren’t going to complain.

Together, their jaws dropped from the beautiful sight of freedom.

Suddenly, Weiss felt a hand gently hold hers.

“We did it, princess.”

Weiss wasn’t opposed to the hand-holding contact. If she was honest, she liked holding Yang’s hand. It sent a surge of emotion rushing through her. Like ocean waves crashing on a beach. It was a good, calm feeling, pleasant even. 

Yang’s hand felt strong, which was due to those years of punching the harsh walls out of boredom. Despite it feeling rugged, Weiss preferred it that way. It was proof of Yang’s determination and resolve- something she always admired.  
Being like this… It was heaven.

As soon as the ethereal feeling overwhelmed them, Weiss was sucked back into reality. 

“We’re not in the clear yet,” Weiss reminded. “Guards are all around us. It’s a miracle we haven’t been caught.”

A sharp neigh.

The two jumped back from the sudden noise that pierced their ears. They’d been so distracted by the breathtaking landscape and yearning contact that they forgot to keep their guard up.

“Yang?”

From the call of her name, the blonde’s heart skipped a beat. The world stopped rotating. It wasn’t Weiss’ voice, which only meant one thing-

“Ruby!”

The red-cloaked girl tackled her sister in a hug, almost knocking her to the ground. The sisters squeezed the life out of each other, for fear if they let go, they’d lose each other again. During the embrace, Yang could tell Ruby was crying and trying to stifle her overjoyed sobs.

Both girls were trembling from happiness overload. Now that they reunited, Yang knew for sure her baby sister got away that day.

Waves of relief.

Gentle fingers brushed through scraggly, dark hair.

“There, there, baby sis. It’s okay. I love you.”

Ruby believed her soothing words.

“I-I l-love you, too!”

Yang almost chuckled at how much of a mess Ruby was. It was like she was reduced to a child. Despite that, Ruby had grown well. She wasn’t the same baby Yang recalled all those years ago. She was on her way to become a beautiful woman.

The embrace almost made up for all those years lost. The best part, however, was that Ruby still wore her red hood.

Yang’s fingers fiddled with the cape and slowly slid up to her sister’s hair. After Yang peppered her face with loving kisses, she pulled her in close again. The trembles eventually ceased and they allowed themselves to melt into the hug.

It was odd for Weiss to watch the heartwarming reunion. She remembered the blonde child years ago, etched in her mind. The frantic child who would do anything to see her sister again. Now that the day had come, it was so surreal.

“Yaaaaang,” Ruby dragged out, a thing she did since she was younger. Yang dearly missed hearing it and she couldn’t stop grinning. “I’m so happy to see you! So’s Drachen!” from that, the white horse neighed. Silver eyes trailed to the quiet girl. “You must be Weiss, right?”

“Hello, Ruby,” Weiss held out her hand to greet her. “That’s correct. I’m Weiss.”

Ruby completely ignored the formalities and forcefully, yet cheerily hugged the girl. Weiss stiffened in her grasp, not at all expecting the contact. She knew a few things about Ruby, but that was it. Nothing to earn a hug as eager as hers.

“Ohhh, Weiss! We’re gonna be best friends! Any friend of Yang’s is a friend of mine!”

Weiss just stared at Yang in utter bewilderment. 

“You better get used to it, princess,” Yang advised. “Ruby’s always friendly.”

After Weiss forcefully, yet weakly pushed away, Ruby gave her older sister another hug.

“See?” Yang ruffled her sister’s hair again. “You’re such a precious little angel,” she cooed. “Well… kind of. You’re like a wolf angel with those fake ears on your head.”

“You like them?” Ruby pointed to the brown, furry ears. “I wasn’t sure if they blended with my hair.”

“They’re good enough,” Weiss praised. “How about ours?”

Yang and Weiss removed the hoods and revealed the fake white and yellow ears. 

“Wooooow,” Ruby gawked. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re real faunus!”

“Good,” the ex-princess stated. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get moving. Being around this place for a second longer will drive me insane.”

“Alright, here’s the plan!” Ruby announced. “We have a couple of minutes before the next guard comes around. The closest village, Carnation, is a couple miles away. Our home is just outside the village. To get there we need to go through town without raising suspicion, got it?”

“Simple enough,” Yang said. “Wait, why’d you bring the horse?”

Ruby tilted her head. “You mean Drachen?”

“No, the other horse,” Weiss rolled her eyes.

Ruby paid no heed to the sass she was receiving. “You’re gonna ride him.”

“What!?” the two yelped in unison.

“It’ll attract less attention,” Ruby pointed out. “Everyone in Carnation has a steed.”

“What about you?” Weiss asked. “Will you get left behind? Will you be able to keep up with him?”

From the question, Ruby laughed. “The question is, Drachen, can you keep up?”

A loud snort was the white steed’s answer like he knew it wasn’t possible to win a race against his infuriatingly fast owner.

“He knows he can’t,” Ruby giggled. “Now hop on. We gotta get outta here.”

Having never done this before, Weiss just stood next to Drachen, debating what to do. She pressed her hands against his short, white fur, but didn’t know how to proceed.

Without warning, a pair of firm hands gripped her hips and lifted her off the ground easily. She let out a squeal, but calmed down when she was firmly on the bareback horse.

“Aw, wasn’t that just too cute?” Yang cooed.

“Shut it, you brute,” the ex-princess sat there awkwardly, having not ridden a horse before. “A-are you coming up here or not?”

She’d rather have someone who knew what they were doing in charge.

“What’s the matter? You scared?” the blonde teased.

“Am not,” Weiss huffed. “J-just get up here and steer.”

“Hold your horses!” Yang proceeded to burst into laughter from her own joke. After a few seconds of cracking up, she fake wiped a tear. Her sister and companion did not look amused. “Yeesh, tough crowd.”

“Get on the horse!” Ruby and Weiss yelped in unison. 

“Alright, alright!” Yang waved her hands in surrender. She carefully gripped Drachen’s back and heaved herself directly in front of Weiss. The horse lacked a saddle, but had reins.

Since she was little, Yang rode multiple horses, but she never had one of her own. It was odd to ride her sister’s.

“Let’s go, tough guy,” Yang lightly kicked his sturdy sides to set him in a rapid trot.

Before Ruby bolted alongside them, she glanced up at the rundown tower. In the corner of her eye was a shadow. 

With a goofy grin, she sent a wink.

***

Secretly, Blake had been watching the three from the tallest floor of the tower. She blended in with the shadows, which left her to wonder how Ruby pinpointed her black figure.

She was surprised, but smiled when she received the sweet wink.

Ruby… the faunus thought. You look great. I’m glad you’re okay.

Choosing to reply, Blake sent her a wink. It wasn’t flirtatious, but more of a signal that she’d seen and that everything was going according to plan.

Ruby nodded in acknowledgment and sent the white horse into a gallop by giving him a pat on the rear. 

Yang and Weiss were two blobs of black in the distance. While the red blob followed them closely behind, keeping up with the fast animal.

Suddenly, a guard appeared and targeted the girl in red.

Blake almost called out to warn her, but remembered she wasn’t supposed to know the plan. Hesitantly, she kept her mouth shut. It was a good thing she did, too, because Ruby handled the situation flawlessly.

The white horse, Drachen, stopped his trot to face his owner when she was in danger. Weiss and Yang were glad he stopped as well because they weren’t going to leave the mini reaper behind.

Blake could faintly hear Ruby yell at them to keep going and to not worry. She could handle this.

She extended her weapon, a scythe, and used the blunt end to take out the faunus guard in a few seconds flat.

She’s gotten better, Blake observed. Much better.

After that, Ruby slapped Drachen on the rear. That caused him to neigh and sprint into the woods. 

Now that they were caught, they had to hurry.

The red-clad girl bolted in front of them to lead the way, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

With how fast the horse and Ruby were zooming, the group arrived at Carnation in less than an hour. 

When they reached the border, Drachen slowed to a trot, electing to stay close to his owner. Ruby walked alongside the black cloaked girls, hoping not to raise any suspicion.

From what Yang and Weiss could tell, Carnation was a normal village. One thing that unsettled them was when they saw a few faunus picking on a lone boy who was a human. They wanted nothing more than to intervene, but Ruby gave them a look.

To stay on the horse safely.

It sucked to ignore someone in need, but they couldn’t risk anything.

Besides the occasional discrimination, the village was beautiful. Many of the homes consisted of cabin style wood. The grass was a vibrant green, and a plethora of vegetation bloomed all around. Carnation emitted its own aura as both species- human and faunus- scampered to work to start their day.

The black and red cloaked girls and horse blended in perfectly with the scenery as they walked through the village.

With these many people around, it was hard for the former prisoners to adjust to. It was sensory overload. Various shouts, chatters, and other sounds filled their ears. The most distinguishable noise was other horses’ neighs, or their hooves meeting the soft dirt.

Yang and Weiss were enjoying their newfound freedom and relaxed for once. Their muscles were less stiff and they chose to take deep breaths. This would take some time to get used to.

The mini red reaper glanced up at them and smiled. To reassure them that things were going well.

As they made their way to the modest home, a crowd of horses appeared around the corner with their riders. Weiss and Yang weren’t expecting it, so when a faunus riding a horse bumped into them, it was a harsh collision.

“Agh!”

Since both girls held onto each other, they both tipped over and fell off Drachen. Well, Yang mainly fell, Weiss just happened to be holding onto her and didn’t have time to let go.

They landed on their backs hardly and the wind knocked out of them.

“Watch where you’re goin’!”

The faunus that hit them was so angry he hopped off his black steed just to chide them. 

Lilac orbs shifted to red. It was such a nice day, but her mood turned her sour. As quickly as she fell, Yang sprung up and popped her knuckles. 

“How about you watch where you’re going, buddy!”

“Um, Yang?” Ruby interrupted.

“What?!”

From the fall, both black cloaked girls’ hoods came undone. This exposed their hair and unfortunately, their fake ears fell off.

“You and Weiss…” Ruby pointed to their heads.

“You’re just a human!” the man shouted. “You have no right to talk back to me!” his hardened glare went to the white-haired girl. “White hair? You’re a Schnee!” he barked and pointed at her. “They’re supposed to be dead!”

The commotion alerted nearby guards. At the mention of a Schnee, the calm atmosphere warped to a heavy aura.

Mild gasps sounded and people began chattering from the accusation.   
“Aren’t they dead? Our leader said she made sure every damn Schnee was dead! What’s the meaning of this?!”

In a second, a group of faunus swarmed the three. A human talking back to a faunus was a felony, to top it off, they found a surviving Schnee.

Yang wouldn’t let this be a repeat of several years ago. She was a different person now, not the child she was back then. 

She was stronger!

Instead of cowering, Yang rocketed several punches to their faces as they advanced. Even the burliest of faunus were crippled from her jabs. One by one, they went down, only to have more guards take their place.

To help, Ruby extended her scythe and whirled it around, hoping to distract as many guards as possible.

Weiss stood between the fighters, focused on keeping her newfound rapier safe under her cloak.

“Go!” Ruby ordered. “I have a plan!”

A loud, ominous ringing of a bell reverberated through the village. It was so violent it sent shockwaves and rocked the ground like an earthquake. People had trouble keeping their balance.

That’s when the three noticed all the villagers hid in nearby buildings. Ruby knew that bell only meant one thing... and she didn’t want to take any chances.

Their cover had been exposed. They needed to get out of there now.

“But Rubes-”

“Go!”

Now was her play for greatness.

With a gulp, Yang practically threw Weiss on top of Drachen, causing her to sharply yelp. Soon after, she jumped on directly in front of her and looked back at her baby sister, who was now in a combat stance, glaring down the group of armed guards.

“Fine!” the blonde saw how much stronger her sister was now as opposed to back then. She had to trust her judgment.

“Get them!” a faunus held out his sword at the escaped prisoners. “Capture the human and Schnee!”

After giving him a swift kick, Drachen darted into the woods. Once her friends were out of sight, Ruby smirked and stared down the group of menacing guards. Some of them retrieved their horses to pursue the targets. 

In response, Ruby held out her scythe and pointed it to the sky.  
A loud, rippling sound sliced through the air, leaving a cloud of debris behind.

In response, the horses neighed frighteningly and knocked their riders off. Everyone around her dropped everything to cover sensitive ears and focus on the weapon in the red reaper’s hands.

“What the hell was that?!”

The guards looked confused and stopped in their tracks, sensing a new danger. The little red kid they were about to fight suddenly looked intimidating. There was the reaction she was hoping for. 

No one had ever heard something like this before. It was a foreign sound. Not to mention threatening. 

“Stand down!”

That monotone voice… 

Ruby knew that voice from anywhere. It could only be one person.

The group of faunus stiffened and made a path for their boss to walk through.

“We’re deeply sorry, captain Belladonna,” one of the faunus said. “This girl is causing trouble. She’s protecting a human and a Schnee.”

“You!” Blake shouted at Ruby, which sparked amusement in her silver eyes. “Why are you, a faunus, defending a Schnee and human?”

Good thing Ruby’s fake wolf ears didn’t fall off. Otherwise, that’d put Blake in an awkward position.

Ruby didn’t know how to reply, so she just shrugged. “I feel like it.”

Blake almost smiled.

That was such a Ruby reply. 

Blake’s subordinates were staring at her, expecting her to take action. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she knew Ruby perceived it as necessary. The faunus hated putting on this act, but she was glad Ruby understood her position.

“I’ll handle this,” Blake barked at the group of faunus. “Go after the human and Schnee.”

“Yes, ma’am!” the group of guards replied.

The guards bolted into the woods, some of the men on horses. When they were out of sight and earshot, Ruby used her semblance to rapidly appear in front of Blake with a grin.

Ruby whispered lowly. “Hey, Blake.”

“Hurry, go stop them.”

“I will, but first…”  
Silently, Ruby leaned in and pressed her soft lips over Blake’s own. The two simply melted into it, having not done that for a while.

This served two purposes: to make it look like Ruby was distracting her and because she missed the contact. 

Blake looked so adorable, Ruby couldn’t help herself. Watching the faunus order her men around like marionettes was something Ruby secretly enjoyed.

Heat rushed to the faunus’ cheeks as they stood there locked in a kiss. It was quick since Ruby had to make haste.

A silver eye winked at the flustered girl before Ruby darted into the woods to pursue the guards without another word.

Blake mumbled under her breath as she watched the red cape disappear.

“Be careful, my rose.”

“They’re right behind us!” Weiss yelped. “What do we do?!”

She held on to Yang for dear life, trying not to fall off the extremely fast steed. She didn’t want a repeat of that. 

Numerous projectiles and arrows flew passed the black-cloaked pair.

Instead of panic, Yang smirked and narrowed her eyes. She lowered down and gently slapped the white horse’s muscular neck.

“Giddy up.” 

To show her understood, Drachen neighed strongly. He’d been sprinting for several minutes, but had yet to slow. Like a racehorse, he picked up the pace and plowed through any vegetation in his path. Besides the trees. He dodged around them since they were too big to take down.

The breeze violently whipped through their hair. Yang’s grip tightened even more on the reins while she felt Weiss’ crushing grasp around her waist. She might’ve liked the contact, but she had no time to think about that when the enemy was hot on their tail.

“Capture the human! Kill the Schnee!”

The chase went on for longer than they liked. Pure adrenaline spiked in their systems. The only way this would end was if Drachen wore himself out. He was carrying two people, so Yang was impressed he managed to keep a steady speed for this long.

Behind Yang, Weiss was trying to hold onto both her and Myrtenaster, which was still hidden under her cloak. She’d rather fall off again than lose her older sister’s beloved weapon.

“Hang on!” Yang warned.

In response, Weiss gripped her even tighter.

Suddenly, the blonde veered Drachen to the right in hopes to catch their pursuers off guard. That seemed to work when a few of their black horses skidded to a halt, but a couple of faunus still locked onto their prey and stayed in pursuit.

“Damn!” Yang cursed. “Give up already, you bastards-!”

Before she could finish her sentence, the world caved. The forest floor suddenly dropped as they tumbled down a steep mountain in a bumpy freefall.

The black-cloaked girls let out screams and gasps of agony during the tumble. It seemed like they hit every boulder on the way down. Even Drachen rolled a few dozen times like he was a doll and didn’t weigh hundreds of pounds.

Weiss could only watch Yang tumble down the unforgiving cliff, but it was hard to keep an eye on her when her own world was spinning as well. Countless injuries were already forming from their fall, followed by a few cracks that rang out.

The wind was knocked out of them, it was hard to breathe. It was hard to do anything. It was hard to even stay conscious with every collision against the rough rocks and ground.

The only thing the ex-princess could think about besides Yang was the weapon in her grasp. Instead of shielding her head like Yang was, Weiss used both arms to clutch the rapier for dear life, refusing to let go.

No, I won’t lose you like I lost them!

Because she wasn’t covering her head, she took a few blows as she roughly rolled down the rocky mountain. 

The only things she remembered before blacking out was a stream of water and an unmoving, blurry blob of yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know I literally cried-laughed for a solid ten minutes from the “hold your horses” joke. My eyes literally turned red and tears came down. It’s so lame but so clever. xD Fun fact, this chapter used to be called ‘Taste of Freedom-Aaand It’s Gone’ lolol South Park jokes.
> 
> The reason for the horse’s name, Drachen, will be revealed soon. And the village’s name, Carnation, is symbolic. Again, you’ll see why later.
> 
> … I’ve wanted to write that cliff scene for literally two years now. Mission complete.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	5. These Are Real

One by one her senses came into play. As she struggled to open her lilac eyes, her vision was assaulted by the sun. They closed again as she groaned. After being in that cell for so many years, she was used to the darkness. The next thing she noticed was what she was touching- water?

Needing to find out, she finally pried open her eyes. At first, everything was blurry, but slowly, her vision shifted back to focus. As she sat up, her body quietly protested.

She grunted and fell on her side.

She couldn’t tell where exactly why she fell back down. Her body was numb.

Wait, why was she numb?

“The cliff!” 

Yang shot up and immediately found blood that coated her arm.

A gash, she concluded. 

After a deep breath to compose herself, she stood, only for her knees to buckle under her weight. She fell back on the hard rocks and almost face planted.

Why didn’t her body move? Was she injured? She didn’t feel anything wrong with her legs. Now that she thought about it… she didn’t feel anything.

That’s when she looked down at them, only to notice her left leg was bent in a way no leg should be. And was black and blue. She pressed her hands over it to feel for pain, but none assaulted her.

The adrenaline.

Even after she lost consciousness, it was still coursing through her system. She had to take advantage of this, otherwise, the pain might become unbearable in time, even for her. She forced her body to stand and put more weight on her working right leg. 

She has to get away from here, but something was missing-

“Weiss!”

Frantically, she looked around. There was a tiny stream of water, above her was the cliff she tumbled down, all around her was grass, dirt, trees, and vegetation. Until her eyes landed on a blob of black and white lying still.

“Weiss!”

As fast as she could, Yang limped over. She willed her body to move faster, but it was still a slow pace. She needed to get her out of there before the faunus guards could find them and throw them back into prison, or worse. They saw where they fell, so it was a matter of time.

When she was next to the unmoving girl, she slowly knelt and nudged her shoulder. Yang wasn’t sure where she was hurt, so she was gentle.

“Weiss! Are you okay?”

Yang frowned. Stupid question.

There was no response, so Yang gently rolled the girl on her back to inspect the damages. After she did, the rapier clinked on the dirt since Weiss no longer had a grip. When the blonde got a look at the downed girl’s resting face, she gasped.

Blood smeared her skin and soaked her white hair. The crimson liquid seeped from her head and dripped down her face, leaving Yang to wonder if she had a concussion. Panic almost took hold, but she told herself to remain calm. It certainly looked morbid, but appearances can be deceiving.

Yang was wondering if she was even alive, so she pressed her ear against her chest. There was a heartbeat, albeit a slow one. Meaning she was alive, which compelled Yang to get her out of there. The last thing she wanted was to move her companion in both of their conditions, but there was no choice.

“Alright, here we go,” carefully, she scooted a hand under the unconscious girl’s back and another under her knees.

Hobbling with her bum leg was a challenge, but Yang would be damned if she abandoned her.

The rapier was right next to her, so she set the blunt end near Weiss’ face since she was unable to hold both that and her. There was no way she would leave the weapon behind, either. During the vicious tumble, Yang saw Weiss shield it with her life. It was important to her.

Yang deeply inhaled to prepare herself and heaved the girl in her arms, not yet ready to take the leap of standing with the extra weight. A shot of pain spiked through her arm when she lifted the girl. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. Ignoring the pain, Yang grit her teeth and slowly stood. She screamed out in agony, but she persevered and was firmly on the ground with the unconscious heap in her arms.

There was a feeble groan from the girl. Yang looked down at her, noticing her furrow her eyes a few times. It was a clear attempt to regain consciousness, and Yang tried to help coax her awake.

“Princess? Wake up. Weiss? Weiss?”

Her efforts were in vain when Weiss’ face went still. 

She must’ve hit her head pretty hard.

Glad she at least stirred, Yang pressed on to get out of the area. She took slow and steady breaths as she followed the stream of water. 

There were many other problems on her mind, like when the guards would arrive. But she couldn’t afford to panic. She kept moving forward and didn’t look back.

Limping into the woods was a challenge. Not only did she have a broken leg, torn up arm, and extra weight to carry, there was all this nature to dodge. Leaves concealed many hidden vines that were begging to trip her.

It was like this for several minutes. Based on Ruby’s words, their home should be close. But her willpower was running out and her adrenaline was vanishing. She scrambled around and eventually dropped to her knees in exhaustion, heaving for breath. She told herself just a few minutes for a break, then it was back to trudging.

Muffled sounds entered her ears. 

From the loud crunching of leaves and pants, Weiss furrowed her eyes again. This time, she woke up. She looked up at her savior and gasped from her state.

“Hey… princess… good morning.”

“What happened?”

“We took a nasty fall... I think you have a concussion.”

Perturbed, Weiss wiggled out of her arms and sat on the leaves. After the initial shock, the ex-princess realized the condition Yang was in. Concern took precedence.

“Are you okay?”

“Just’a scratch and a busted leg,” Yang breathed and cringed from pain. “Nothing to be... worried about.”

From her harsh pants, Weiss concluded she must’ve carried her for a long time. With a broken leg and grotesque arm to boot. As usual, Yang was too proud to admit this was something she might not be able to handle.

“Don’t be stupid,” Yang flinched from her scolding. 

Despite the chiding, Weiss slightly smiled and offered her free hand to help her stand, the other gripped her rapier. Before Yang could accept the offer, a fierce throb slammed the back of her head like a ton of bricks. The ex-princess pulled her hand away and dropped the rapier to cover her head like it would explode, letting slip a weak whimper.

“Are you okay?” Yang asked. “You hit your head several times.” Not only that, but her face still had some smeared blood.

Her words rang true when Weiss took a look at her hand. Blood stained it, which unsettled her, but thankfully, the agony and pounds ceased as quickly as they came. Moments ago, she felt like a stampede of horses ran over her, but now she felt fine.

“I’m okay,” the ex-princess stated and retrieved her weapon. After that, she held out her free hand. “We must keep moving,” she didn’t like saying that when Yang was in this condition, but there was no choice. “Your home should be close.”

With a grin, Yang took her hand and shakily stood. Luckily, Weiss was there to bare some of her weight. They each gave grunts of effort while they adjusted themselves. Weiss wrapped an arm around Yang’s waist while Yang’s gashed arm rested on her short friend’s shoulders. They hobbled at first from the unsteady balance.  
“When did you get so short?”

“When did you become a brute?”

“Touché, princess. Touché.”

Few words were exchanged on the journey to freedom. They escaped a prison, were chased for miles and took a vicious tumble down a steep cliff. All in a day. This left them more than exhausted.

It was an agonizingly slow pace, but the two kept moving forward and followed the stream of water. Yang’s resolve rubbed off on Weiss, who refused to let her friend put weight on her broken leg.

They were both straining for several minutes. Their hearts were pounding and they were profusely sweating. After what seemed like half an hour past, there was a rustle in the distance. The black cloaked girls stopped limping and stared at the bushes, sensing if there was danger nearby. Thankfully, it wasn’t a wild animal that leaped out of the bushes, but the friendly girl in the red cloak.

“Yaaaaaang! Weiss!” 

“Ruby!” Yang tried to exclaim but it came out feeble due to her weakened state.

Ruby stopped in front of them, worry in her silver eyes. “Are you guys okay? I’m sorry! I tried to distract the guards but they were already gone!”

“We’ll live,” Weiss answered and then grunted. She tried to adjust Yang’s body that leaned heavily onto her. 

When Ruby noticed her struggle, she took her place. “I gotcha, sis.”

Now Weiss could focus on holding her rapier while Ruby kept Yang standing. From the reassurance, Yang only weakly smiled.

“Which way?” Weiss asked.

Ruby took a moment to glance at the trees. Some of them were marked as guides, a trick Weiss thought was extremely clever.

“This way,” the red-cloaked girl pointed to the left.

Weiss took the other side of Yang to help them move along faster. The longer they were outside, the more danger they were in.

They hobbled through the woods for a couple more minutes. The whole time, Ruby kept cursing herself. Because of her, her sister was badly injured, and her friend’s head was bleeding. This prompted her to move faster. If anyone could heal them, it would be her father.  
When she picked up the pace, the injured girls breathed more heavily but endured the aches and shooting pains.

In time, Yang felt Weiss begin to tremble under the extra weight. She was about to say something, but saw the determination in those blue orbs. Choosing not to hurt her pride, Yang pressed on, attempting to put less weight on Weiss and more on her sister.

That seemed to be in vain when suddenly, there was a withered sigh before Yang felt the girl on her right, Weiss, drop. 

Yang let out a gasp. She used her newly freed hand to barely keep her upright, wrapping it around Weiss’ waist. Now, Yang and Weiss’ combined weight completely relied on Ruby for support.

While Ruby hastily adjusted herself, Yang kept a firm hand around Weiss’ waist, which was the only thing stopping her hitting the ground. Her petite form limply dangled above the ground while Yang strained to hold her up.

“Is she okay?!” Ruby asked. “What happened?!”

“Weiss?” Yang called out. When there was no reply, she grew immensely worried. “I think she fainted. Help me set her down,” it was hard to hold her up with one arm and a busted leg.

Ruby removed herself from supporting Yang. As quickly as she could, she grabbed both of them and they knelt on the ground, causing some of the leaves to crunch.

“Oh no,” Ruby said. “This isn’t good.”

Yang transferred Weiss to her sister’s capable arms. Ruby tried gently shaking the girl a few times, but she completely lost consciousness.

“She’s not waking up!!” Ruby yelped. “This was too much!”

“Carry her the rest of the way and make sure she’s okay,” Yang ordered. “I’ll wait here.”

Leave it to Yang to put someone she cares about ahead of herself. Ruby smiled at her sister, her personality didn’t change even after being in a cell most of her life. There was no way Ruby would just leave her there for long, so she formed a plan.

“Don’t worry, I got her,” Ruby said. “I’ll send dad here to carry you. You look like you’ll pass out, too.”

Glad that Weiss would be safe, Yang nodded. “Good idea, Rubes.”

After Ruby lifted the limp girl in her arms, she kissed her sister on the cheek. “Seeya at home.”

“Wait,” Yang said as she glanced at the ground. “Don’t forget her rapier.”

“Oops,” easily, Ruby bent down and grabbed the weapon. With both securely in her grasp, she sent her sister a smile. “Love you,” she used her semblance to dart away as quickly as she could. The faster she could get Weiss to safety, the sooner she could help Yang.

“Love you…” the blonde murmured. 

The moment her baby sister was out of sight, Yang let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Relief washed over her in waves, and that’s when her world spun. Unable to stop herself from tipping over, she let herself fall.

What little energy she had left was sapped as she hit the ground and her eyelids grew heavy.

***

“How could you let this happen?!”

After the chain of events, this was bound to happen. Someone was going to be yelled at and that someone was her. Despite her being a higher-up and the leader of a branch, she still had a boss, who was livid.

She was the escaped prisoners’ main guard, so she was expected to know what happened.

After she was called to re-capture them in the village Carnation and failed, she had to face the consequences.

“I’ve told you dozens of times to get new locks!” Blake practically seethed, her teeth clenched. “It’s not my fault they were rusty! We should’ve replaced them months ago!”

Of course, she thought of an excuse ahead of time as to how her two friends escaped. To avoid a brutal punishment.

Amber eyes flickered in the dark room as they settled on his mask.

“Not only did that retched human get away, so did that damn Schnee! It’s supposed to be a secret that it wasn’t dead! Now it’s free! This’ll cause an uproar! This is unacceptable! I knew we should’ve killed it!”

The faunus was furious, pacing back and forth. Oh, if he was mad… He could only imagine how furious his boss would be.

Blake risked being found out as a traitor, but she concluded it was worth it. Despite the furious faunus calling her friend, Weiss, an ‘it’ like she wasn’t even a person, she kept a composed mind. She had dealt with many of his tirades before and she can do it again.

“It’s okay, Adam,” Blake told him. “I’ll find them.” 

Technically, she wasn’t lying. She knew exactly where they were. She was just not going to harm them. Or capture them. Or kill them. The things Adam wanted to do.

Adam stopped pacing and took on an unsettling smile. 

“Let’s hope, my love.”

***

It had been a few minutes since Taiyang rushed in with the unconscious Yang in his arms. 

He hurriedly laid her on his bed and began to fix her wounds. First, he set her broken leg in a makeshift splint by using plywood. Then he simply used some extra sheets to wrap it in a tight grip. 

He addressed the gash. It was too wide to simply slap a bandage on it and call it good. He had to use a suture made of plants to close the wound on her arm. When it was patched up, he poured some water on it, silently thankful she was passed out so she wouldn’t feel the pain.

Zwei was there to supervise the process as he watched intently. It was nice to see his other owner home safely for the most part.

In another room, Ruby stayed with Weiss, not wanting her to be alone. A few minutes ago she set her on her own bed, waiting for her to come to. While she waited, she grabbed a damp rag and gently dabbed the blood off her face.

The unconscious girl showed no signs of stirring, even when Ruby tried to soak up the blood dried in her white hair. She rang a lot out, but the top of her head was still seeping the thick liquid.

Now that Taiyang was done tending to his daughter, he walked in Ruby’s room.

“Leave her to me.”

“Alright.”

Zwei trailed behind the healer and nudged Ruby in hopes to cheer her up. She smiled, but was sad again when she glanced at her unmoving friend.

“Go to Yang,” Taiyang advised. “You don’t want her to wake up alone, do you?”

Knowing he was right, Ruby nodded and left the room. Her father could tell she was deeply affected by this. He couldn’t let himself think about that right now, he had a patient to treat.

According to Ruby, Weiss hit her head. It wasn’t hard to pinpoint the origin of the injury thanks to her white hair. Immediately, his hands pressed on the wound to assess the damage.

As expected, it was wet with the red liquid, but aside from the knotted hair, he felt something… furry? It was a different texture from her matted hair. It was soft. It was like he was digging for treasure now that curiosity got the best of him.

To find the source, he gently dug under the matted hair and avoided the tender wound. When it was safe, he tugged on the fuzzy spots carefully.

Under the thick, knotted hair, he found two… ears?

It was then that Yang and Ruby appeared in the doorway. Ruby was on the left side of her sister, preventing her from putting weight on her injured leg. Taiyang didn’t miss the unmistakable confusion written on their faces. 

From what they could tell, their father was inspecting the ears, giving them a cautious rub.  
“I thought she lost her ears when I did,” Yang said. “Back when we were in Carnation.”

“I saw her drop them,” Ruby agreed. “Did she keep them?”

Taiyang released the white ears and stared at his daughters. He voice was stern and had no doubt.

“These are real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were many hints of Weiss being a faunus. Go back and look, they’re kind of everywhere and not hard to find ;D
> 
> Yep, no grimm! Not in this AU.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	6. Swatting Lies In the Making

Several hours had passed since the revelation.

Weiss was a faunus.

She couldn’t answer any questions because she was still unconscious. While she was asleep, Taiyang patched her up. The fact that she was still knocked out didn’t stop them from talking about her. 

All Yang could wonder was how the hell she missed that. Especially after being with her for so many years. They practically shared the same cell, the same room, and yet, she missed that huge detail?!

How could she be so blind?!

She had to give her sleeping friend credit, she was good at hiding it. Or maybe she was just an oblivious person. She didn’t know which. Part of Yang felt like a failure. Did Weiss not trust her enough to tell her?

She still couldn’t believe it, even as she gazed at those cute, fuzzy, white ears that folded on top of Weiss’ head. She had to admit, Weiss looked cute as a faunus.

A blush formed. Come to think of it, she always thought Weiss was cute. Even when she was covered in dirt. The two had been in the stuck in those gross cells together and Yang always thought Weiss was pleasant to look at even in those conditions.

Now her cheeks were a deep red and Yang told herself to snap out of it, but she couldn’t as she stared at those adorable, fuzzy white ears. She wanted to rub them. Just once.

She took a step forward, but a weak groan filled the simple room. 

The sisters, Taiyang, and their dog leaned in with anticipation. They’d been sitting with her this whole time and chatting, waiting for her to come to.

Bleary azure pools met their gazes. The first thing Weiss did was sit up, although her head screamed in protest. Her friends noticed her flinch, but that didn’t stop the white-haired girl from properly getting up. The fur that acted as blankets fell onto her lap.

“Take it easy,” Taiyang advised. “You have a concussion.”

“You feelin’ better?” Yang asked.

“So this is your home,” Weiss observed.

Yang grinned. “A lot better than those cells, huh?”

The ex-princess set her hand on her forehead. There was an annoying dull ache followed by some throbs, but nothing excruciating.

“Are you okay?” Taiyang asked.

“Yes,” Weiss replied and stared at them. “Why’s everyone looking at me like that?”

“When…” Yang started, which caused Weiss to look confused. “When were you gonna tell me?”

“About…?”

Lilac eyes simply trailed to the top of her head.

Icy blue pools widened in shock. Her heart skipped a beat and adrenaline spiked in her system all in a second. She tried to tell herself that this was a dream. That they hadn’t found out. Her hopes were shattered when she noticed all three of them were staring at the appendages on her head. Quickly, she covered them, only to whimper from the pain emanating from her injury, which happened to be between both of her faunus ears.

Taiyang set a gentle hand on her arm and lowered it. “It’s okay. We’re not mad. We just want to know what kind of faunus you are.”

“And a lot of other things,” Yang added, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

Did she even know who Weiss was?

Now that she knew she was a faunus, were there other things she was hiding?

After a deep breath, Weiss figured there was no use hiding her secret anymore. She’d been exposed as one of them.

“I’m a white lion faunus.”

It was strange to say that. She never admitted her heritage out loud before because she was forced to hide it from the world. From the revelation, there were a few gasps, which caused Weiss to flinch.

“The rarest of the rare…” Taiyang realized.

Lion faunus were scarce, but white lion faunus were almost unheard of.

“Woah…” Yang could only mumble in awe.

“You look so cute!” Ruby chirped. “Why hide them?”

Before Weiss could answer, Yang interjected. “You must have thought I hated you, huh?”

“I know you couldn’t hate me,” Weiss replied. “I was just hesitant to tell you back then…”

Subconsciously, Yang tightened her fists. “Back then I… I guess I despised the faunus. After I was thrown into the cell. After what they did to us.”

“I remember,” Weiss replied. “You made a bitter remark back then I haven’t forgotten. That’s one of the reasons why I hid it from you.”

Yang weighed her words. She indeed held a mild hatred for the faunus when she was a child. Until Blake came along. Blake showed her not all faunus wanted humans behind bars. She showed her they could co-exist and possibly live in harmony. Her former guard changed her views.  
“So you didn’t think I’d accept you?” Yang asked. 

The ex-princess nodded. “Not back then. When we became friends, I kept telling myself it was too late to tell you. Either way, you would feel betrayed once you found out the truth.”

Yang could only listen and keep an open mind. Hiding something like this must’ve been stressful, so she tried to imagine what it was like.

“I don’t feel betrayed,” Yang assured. “I’m just glad I got to learn somethin’ new about you.”

“I’m glad,” Weiss whispered. “Keeping my faunus heritage from the public is the top priority. The fewer people that know I’m a faunus, the better. I also didn’t want to tell you because it would be too risky and put you in danger.”

“Wait,” Ruby chimed. “What would the public do?” 

Weiss sighed. “Think about it, you dunce. My father, the former King of Vale, was despicable. He despised and berated faunus. What would the faunus who took over our society have to say if they find out that me, a Schnee, the former princess of Vale, is a faunus?”

The sisters and their father were at loss for words. Dead silence filled the room, besides Zwei’s soft pants.

“They’d think I betrayed my own kind because I didn’t do anything to protect them! Especially since I’m the daughter of that bastard!”

From the yells, Weiss gripped her head. The throbbing became even worse. Her emotions got the better of her. Obviously, the lion faunus held a grudge against her father, even when he was presumed dead.

Yang whispered. “Don’t exert yourself, yeah?”

It took a few moments, but eventually, Weiss lowered her hands.

Ruby smiled softly. “Maybe the faunus might feel respect towards you. It could go either way.”

Weiss just gave her a look. That was a solid point, but she was starting to think they didn’t understand the consequences they would face if the ruling faunus found a surviving Schnee in their home.

Society was supposed to think all the Schnee’s were dead. If the public found out a Schnee was alive, there would be an uproar. Hell would break loose. There’d be a massive manhunt for the girl. A bounty would be on her head. 

It seemed to her that no one understood the full extent of the dangers. Her very existence put them at risk and in jeopardy.

“My being here puts you all in danger now that they know a Schnee is alive.” 

Now she intended to leave their home. If they were caught harboring a Schnee, there’d be drastic consequences. They could be hanged or beheaded. There was no way she’d put them through that.  
Carefully, Weiss set her feet on the wooden floor. When she moved to stand, a dizzy spell overwhelmed her.

Maybe she couldn’t get out of there…

Yang tried to catch her, but with her injured leg that was impossible. Thankfully, Ruby was there to keep her upright.

“Careful,” Ruby murmured sweetly. “We don’t care about the dangers right now. What’s important is keeping you safe.”

Gently, she made her injured friend sit on the somewhat stiff mattress. 

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re staying here. Especially to heal. That was part of the plan and contract,” Taiyang informed with a grin. “So rest up, princess.”

A heavy sigh rang out as Weiss glared at Yang and then to Taiyang. They were infuriating in the goofiest way.

“Has this become a thing?”

Much needed laughter echoed in the humble abode.

***

A couple years ago...

In a hidden room, a red-cloaked girl and black-clad faunus shared a passionate kiss.

Chaos erupted all around them. Outside, it was utter mayhem. 

It was a war out there every day.

They could try to stay hidden, but they couldn’t hide from it.

They had to play by the rules.

Humans and faunus clashed way too often for their liking. Even just arguing once sent their nerves on edge. They had to do something about it. 

Blake was tired of it. She was done with the fighting and done with hiding her secret romance with a human. She had to do something about this. Not just hide in the shadows like she’d been doing since the rebellion began.

The two slowly separated and lovingly squeezed each other’s hands.

“I need to go,” Blake stated. “It’s time.”

A candle flickered in the darkness, revealing the worry teary silver eyes. 

Ultimately, Ruby knew this was something Blake had to do. It was like her calling in life. They were tied together in a much bigger picture.

“Good luck finding Yang,” Ruby said. “I already told her to trust you. Although that may be difficult for her because of what happened. Trust me, I tried to persuade her as much as possible!”

Blake was about to play a dangerous role. The role itself came with many unknown dangers, but Blake was more than capable. Not only was she going to help Ruby free her long-lost sister out of prison, she would be a key player to change this world for the better.

For Ruby.

To make her happy in this messed up world.

“It’ll be fine,” Blake reassured. “Keep your promise to her, okay?”

Ruby nodded. “My sweetheart is being forged as we speak. I’ll master her in no time.”

Of course, Ruby had her own role to play. 

“Glad to hear it, my rose.”

They sealed the deal with a kiss. They were absorbed into each other, knowing it would be awhile before they could do this again. The couple simply melted into it. The candlelight flickered on their dark forms. 

The ladybug pair stayed like that for awhile, dreading the separation. It was only when they heard a few yelps in the distance did they separate due to a sense of urgency.

When Blake noticed the sadness in her girlfriend’s eyes, she tried to cheer her up.

“Please don’t be sad,” Blake said softly. “We’ll see each other when I find the time. I promise.”

“Okie dokie,” Ruby grinned. “I love you, my kitten.”

“I love you, too.”

Reluctantly, Blake turned on her heel and darted away. Her determined footsteps echoed on the stone deep within the cave. 

She didn’t travel far when she heard Ruby mumble.

“Be careful out there.”

***

Present day…

The memory flooded Ruby’s mind. Now that Weiss calmed down, she decided to steer the topic away from her to give her the chance to rest. She could tell the concussion still bothered her and she had a rough day, so she wanted her to sleep.

“How’s Blake doing? Is she okay?” Ruby asked.

“Never better,” Yang reassured. “Are you worried about your girlfriend?”

“Of course,” Ruby dipped her head. “She has a dangerous job. I want to know she’s safe.”

“I don’t know if I’d use the word ‘safe,’” the blonde knew she worked with some violent and extremist people. “She’s more than competent. She can handle herself. You of all people should know that.”

From her older sister’s words, Ruby visibly relaxed. “You’re right. If anything, she would kick some butt if someone gave her trouble.”

“Damn right,” Yang agreed. 

“Speaking of Blake,” Taiyang chimed in. “Does she have new information about Cinder?”

From the mention of her name, Weiss’ eyes shot open. 

That name…

They kept talking about Cinder like it was casual. An everyday, run of the mill conversation. Something that caught Weiss off guard. No one could see her inner turmoil since they thought she was resting.

“Nope,” Ruby replied. “Just that she’s more feisty lately. Probably because two of her prisoners escaped,” she sent her sister a wink.

“She sounds like a real bitch,” Yang stated. “I wish someone would wipe the floor with her.”

Unexpectedly, Weiss sat up. This time, her injury didn’t seem to give her any issues. Perhaps she was too focused on the conversation to acknowledge the pain. Her lion ears were perked up and alert, all signs of her fatigue vanished.

“What’s the matter, Weiss?” Ruby asked. “You should lay down.”

“Cinder Fall?” was all she could ask, ignoring her friend’s advice.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Taiyang answered.

Everything that happened these last few days was forgotten. That name took over her mind. The only thing she could focus on was that woman.

“She’s the ruler of Vale,” Ruby said like it was obvious. “A panther faunus who lead the rebellion.”

Lies.

They were blinded by lies.

The lion faunus’ heart began to beat faster from this information. Her breathing came heavy, but she slowed it down. Her friends were obviously worried from her reaction.

“Are you okay? Maybe you should lay down,” Yang suggested.

The three hit her with the news like it was pure fact, so Weiss decided to tell them the truth. The truth is hidden from the public. From society. The truth only people who previously lived in the castle knew.

“Cinder Fall is not a faunus,” Weiss stated. 

She was swatting lies in the making.

“Ok let’s pretend for a moment that she’s not a faunus,” Yang chuckled and dismissed the idea. That ‘theory’ was ridiculous. Everyone knew the brutal, tyrant, panther faunus that was Cinder Fall. “She’s the reason humans suffer, princess. She plotted this whole thing. She’s the reason we were locked up. She’s the reason families are torn apart. The reason why some faunus think it’s okay to berate humans.”

The air grew heavy.

“What makes you say she’s not a faunus?” Ruby couldn’t let that comment go.

It was well-known that the woman ruled the faunus with an iron fist. If she was a human, what would she gain from it?

“I knew her,” Weiss revealed, her eyes scanned the three. “Before I was thrown in the cell and locked away. Back when humans berated faunus. There was still conflict because my father was in power.”

“You knew her before this whole thing started?” Taiyang questioned. “So you know what she looked like?”

“Friends and foes look alike,” Weiss remarked. “She was one of my father’s many mistresses,” she said that so casually like it was normal. “I saw her in the castle several times roaming around. I even had a few conversations with her. She didn’t have a set of panther ears on her head or a tail for that matter.   
She was a human.”

“She’s The Faker,” Ruby realized.

“That’s a good way to put it,” Weiss replied.

Even for being so young, Weiss recalled Cinder’s features clearly. She always looked like she was up to something. Her long, black hair fell in all the right ways. Those daunting, amber eyes were always plotting. Most of all, her alluring voice used to cause Weiss’ lion ears to twitch and cringe.

She never liked the woman.

“If that’s true, why the hell would a human order faunus to discriminate her own kind?” Yang made a good point. “What’s in it for her?”

“The throne,” Weiss realized. “With my father out of the picture, she can rule. When she was a human, she was a no one. Just a mistress. But when she posed as a faunus and gathered groups of them to order around... she obtained the power she craved.”

She thought of that on the spot, but it made total sense. Enough sense to cause them to fall into silence and process her words.

If her theory was correct, then that meant one thing. 

Cinder killed her family.

If that’s the case, she wants revenge.

The ex-princess’ nostrils flared and her teeth clenched. A new feeling overwhelmed her. She liked to consider herself a composed person, but she allowed this feeling to overwhelm her. Lion ears perked up higher as if they displayed her inner turmoil.

“So what does this all mean?” Yang asked. “Let things be? It’s not like we can do anything.”

The blonde said that so casually. Like she thought they really couldn’t do anything to stop the tyrant. The ex-princess almost laughed. It seemed Yang forgot about the spark she emitted several years ago.

“That’s what you think,” Weiss slyly said. “When we were children you said something I’ll never forget…”

It was time to step up to the plate.

“‘...We’re gonna fix this.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There:   
> “Just imagine you’re out there ‘swatting lies in the making.’”
> 
> Lyrics from Time to Make History:   
> “When your ‘friends and foes look alike’ from the face of it, they missed their history. But they fight over place in it.” “Step on up to the plate, meet your fate.’” “It’s a war out there everyday. You can’t hide from it. You gotta play by the rules.”
> 
> And another from Life Will Change:   
> “Look, the fakers blinding us with lies.” 
> 
> The Faker is Cinder’s nickname/codename.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	7. The First Step

The next day, Weiss and Yang spent most of their time resting to recover from their injuries.

Taiyang did a great job stabilizing their wounds, so their aura should take care of the rest. They will be feeling the effects for at least a week, so they had to take it easy.

They started the day with baths and took turns in the private backyard that was filled with trees. The tub was a simple wooden barrel that hovered above a pile of wood that was on fire. This heated the water and provided luxury for the former prisoners. 

After going weeks at a time without cleaning themselves, they pounced on the chance.

When they were done, they slipped on simple white and yellow dresses with tan ropes around their waists. The clothing clung tightly to their slim figures and accentuated their feminine qualities.

If Ruby wasn’t helping her father with blacksmithing, she was knitting. She managed to scrape up some money for the materials to make their outfits to save what little money they had.

Finally, the Yang and Weiss had the chance to comb their newly clean hair with makeshift brushes.

Weiss figured there was no use hiding her ears now that they knew. They were hidden when she was outside since there was the possibility of a bystander seeing, but now that she was inside, the appendages were free.

Both girls were so used to seeing the other one look dirty. It was strange to see the other clean. A blush formed on their cheeks when they saw each other.

Weiss and Yang thought the other looked breathtaking. 

Stunning.

Gorgeous.

These words didn’t do them justice.

To distract themselves, they conversed like normal, although there was an awkward tension in the air.

The blushes refused to leave their cheeks. Their individual scents wafted in their noses. Both girls gulped, having never noticed each other in this light before. Other than conversing, they spent some time playing with the little corgi. It was easy to tell Weiss was fond of Zwei.

For hours, the two played with the little corgi. Yang could tell her head bothered her every now and then, but Weiss kept ignoring it.

Knowing she was stubborn, Yang sat Weiss down on Ruby’s bed. Yang took a seat next to her for a break. Her leg was starting to throb, anyways. Zwei followed them in the room and licked the part of the splint on her broken leg.

“Awwww, Zwei you’re so precious!” Weiss cooed. “Are you trying to fix her boo-boo?”

Yang had spent most of her life with Weiss. She was confident that she could say she’s never seen her act like this. Zwei turned her to a pile of mush.

Unable to hold back, Yang laughed, which caused Weiss’ face to contort to the familiar scowl.

“If I had to guess I’d say you’ve never seen a dog in your life,” the blonde giggled. “You didn’t have pets when you lived in the castle? Like dogs, cats, or horses?”

“No, we never had pets. Father said they reminded him of the faunus.”

After a deep breath, Yang asked the question she’d been wondering. “Did… did your father not like you because of…” her eyes trailed to the lion ears. “You know…”

“Let’s just say he didn’t,” Weiss left it at that and shyly glanced away.

That’s when Yang’s eyes trailed to the scar over her eye.

Understandably, Weiss didn’t want to tell Yang that the former king ordered her to hide those “abominations.” That he constantly scolded and berated her more often than his human daughter, Winter. That he was sometimes physically abusive.

In his eyes, Weiss was a disgrace to the Schnee name. But due to tradition, the youngest child would take the throne. So it was supposed to be Weiss who would, and Winter never had a chance at the honor.

Because of this, Weiss’ faunus lion ears were always hidden and were a well-guarded secret. No one could ever know the former king, who hated faunus, mated with one.

Sensing she didn’t want to talk about it, Yang dropped the subject of the former king. “I thought you’d at least ridden a horse before. Even peasants like us know how to ride.”

“Sadly, I never got the chance because of my father’s ignorant mind,” Weiss informed. “Zwei being here is a treat,” she glanced down at the giddy dog. “Isn’t that right?”

A soft bark.

From the noise, Taiyang walked into the room. He was wearing a woolen shirt with strips of linen around his legs- a common outfit for peasant men. He’d just finished preparing food, but when his security dog barked it was worrying.

“Everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, dad,” the blonde replied. “We were just talkin’ about pets. Zwei is smitten with Weiss.”

“Speaking of pets, do you know where Drachen is? I haven’t seen him since your fall,” the dad mentioned. “I went looking for him, but couldn’t find him anywhere.”

Weiss and Yang’s mood turned sorrowful. They remembered the horse taking the rocky fall with them, but they were so focused on getting to safety they forgot about the white horse. He took a tough tumble. It wouldn’t be surprising if he turned up dead, especially if he didn’t receive medical aid.  
“He-he might be dead, dad,” Yang barely said, but she had to face reality. “I’m sorry. I should’ve remembered him.”

“It’s a shame,” overall, Taiyang was just glad his daughter and her friend were safe. “Ruby loved him a lot. She named him after you, you know.”

Another calm yip.

“What?” the blonde was confused. “How?”

“I managed to rack up some money to buy him after you were taken away that day. Ruby was devastated you were gone,” the dad stated. “After weeks of working on weapons, I bought the whitest, brightest horse I could find to cheer her up.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes. She was of German heritage and thought of the name, Drachen, thoroughly. She supposed the name really did fit Yang.

Taiyang continued. “His name was Drachen because that means dragon in some other language, I forgot which. That was your nickname when you were a kid, remember?”

“That’s right…” 

Yang’s heart felt warm and cold at the same time. She was touched her sister was so fond of her, but sad she led her sister’s horse to his death.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Taiyang almost ordered. “I know Ruby wouldn’t. Drachen served her well and saved your lives. Instead of guilt, you should be thankful.”

“You’re right, Mr. Xiao Long,” Weiss agreed. “Thank you for that.”

“Please, call me Tai,” the dad replied.

It was hard for the ex-princess to get used to their family’s dynamic. Her own family was never that… loving. At least not her father. It was strange for an older adult male to be friendly to her. He was clearly a role model in Yang and Ruby’s eyes, so she decided to drop the formalities just this once.

“Alright... Tai,” it felt so strange to say that, but when he grinned broadly like Yang normally does, she supposed it was okay.

Before the conversation continued, there was a hard knock on the door. Zwei lifted his snout in the air and sniffed, his happy face quickly turned to a frown. He let out a low growl and his ears leaned back.

“Hide under the floorboards,” Taiyang stated. “Yang, you remember where it is, right?”

Yang nodded. It was a good hiding spot they had since they were children.

“Don’t panic, but I think it might be the guards looking for both of you.”

Weiss and Yang’s eyes widened from the thought. They were found? Already? Adrenaline spiked in their systems from the thought.  
For all they knew, the guards probably searched the entire kingdom of Vale before finding this modest home in the middle of the woods.

“Be quiet,” Taiyang said before he placed a pair of blond faunus ears on his head. “Zwei and I will handle this.”

Silently, Yang grabbed Weiss’ hand and led her to the loose floorboard in the common area. After she lifted the wood, Weiss slid underneath without a sound. She held out her hand to help Yang down. It would be a difficult feat with her broken leg. The blonde accepted the offer and she firmly landed on the dirt ground, relying on Weiss for support. Carefully, Yang closed the floorboard over their heads.

Underground, it was so dark.

The moment the door creaked open, Weiss latched onto Yang for what seemed like dear life.

At first, the blonde stiffened from the contact, but she felt her frightened friend tremble. Not thinking about it, Yang wrapped her arms around the petite girl to provide comfort. Truth be told, she was just as scared, but felt the need to be strong for both their sakes. 

Despite being scared, this felt so right. When they were this close, they enjoyed each other’s natural scents and warmth.

Multiple loud footsteps.

The girls held each other closer, their heartbeats going a million miles an hour.

To calm them both, Yang said in a quiet, soothing voice.

“It’s ok, Weiss. They won’t find us.”

***

Miles away, Ruby met up with her girlfriend in a hidden room.

Room… it was actually a cave.

They’ve done this for a few years. Each meeting spot was different to avoid raising suspicion. This time, Blake found a secluded cave just a few miles from the castle, where she worked.

As usual, Ruby adorned her red cloak while Blake had a black mantle over her head. Even though it was dark in there, someone could have seen them enter the cave. They wanted to be cautious, so they covered their faces.

Before they met up, Ruby informed Blake about Weiss’ faunus heritage. Blake was shocked at first, but everything made sense. Whenever the faunus were mentioned back when they were locked up, Weiss would go uncharacteristically silent.

Their meeting was about something else. Something Ruby had to tell her in person.

“There’s something important you need to know,” Ruby informed. “But first…”  
The red reaper wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her close. The two leaned in and kissed, both unable to stop smiling. It had been a long time since they’d done that.

After a while, they pulled apart as the sound of love echoed in the dark cave.

“Hey, Ruby…” Blake nuzzled her head into Ruby’s neck. “I missed you,” she pulled away to get a better look at her features. “How are you? How’re Weiss and Yang?”

“Eheh,” Ruby laughed dryly. “I wouldn’t say they made it ‘safely,’ but they’re safe now!” from her girlfriend’s confused reaction, she went on. “They fell down a cliff and got hurt but they’re okay now! I promise!”

“What?!”

“Yang hurt her leg and Weiss has a concussion, but they’ve been recovering,” Ruby said calmly. “It’ll take time for them to heal, but they’ll be okay!”

“Thank goodness…”

Good, her friends are okay. The risk Blake took being found out as a traitor was worth it. Her friends were finally free. Everything paid off.

“Back to business,” Ruby said. “There’s some super important information you need to know. Really important. If it gets in the wrong hands, there’d be war.”

The faunus’ jaw dropped. What on Remnant was so unnerving it could start another war?

“Cinder, the woman you work for, you know, the ruler of faunus, the woman who berates humans-”

“Get on with it already!” Blake shook her shoulders and couldn’t wait for the revelation.

Silver eyes pried into Blake’s soul.

“Cinder Fall is a human.”

Just like that, it was like Blake’s world stopped. Everything ceased. The only thing they could hear was the drip of water.

“What?” was all she could mumble. The word echoed in the cave.

“Weiss told us,” Ruby informed. “She knows Cinder from when she was little.”

There was no reason Weiss would lie about something that big. Blake accepted what Ruby had told her wholeheartedly. When Blake thought about it, it was actually comical. She could only imagine what Adam would say if he found out that he was taking orders- and so loyal- to a human.

A faint laugh slipped.

“That Faker…”

“Why’re you laughing?” Ruby asked.

“I’m going to have a field day with this. Things just got a lot more interesting.”

“You know what you need to do next, right?” Ruby questioned. She hated bringing it up since her girlfriend’s job entailed danger, but they were both knew what they were getting into.

A sly smirk formed on the faunus’ lips. “The first step.”

With the ex-princess of Vale and Blake’s undercover work, a revolution was possible. No, it wouldn’t be a mere riot. It would overthrow the tyrant completely.

If they could unveil Cinder’s secret, they could turn society around. Maybe for once in history, humans and faunus could live together in peace. A thing they could only dream of achieving. Now it seemed so possible and stared at them in the face.

They had no choice. They had to act or nothing would change. If they didn’t take action, who will?

Ruby gave her a simple nod. Her girlfriend was smart. She knew what to do.

“It’s a secret,” the mini reaper said obviously. “You can’t tell anyone, okay? Her identity is the key to taking her down!”

“Really, Ruby? You think I’d tell someone?” Blake laughed weakly. “Relax, I got this. As usual.”

The couple pulled each other in another embrace. Ruby’s next words were muffled due to her face being in her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Be careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it, no Whitley (Shitley)! This was already written before his appearance, so I made no plans for the little shit.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	8. The Last Ace In a Lost Hand

It had been several minutes since the faunus guards searched the humble home. During that time, Ruby returned just after they left. Luckily, the guards didn’t find the loose floorboard, which provided a perfect hiding spot for the former prisoners.

The sisters, Taiyang, Weiss and Zwei stood in the small common area, discussing the events.

“So they are looking for us…” Weiss sounded sad like it was her fault the family was under suspicion.

Yang shrugged. “It was gonna happen sooner or later. Do you think they’ll come back?”

Taiyang held his chin in thought. “We’ll see. It depends on how hellbent they are. They were specifically looking for Weiss.”

Everyone in the room landed their gazes on the troubled lion faunus. The family’s eyes were full of worry. They weren’t contemplating kicking her out, instead, they felt concern for her.

“See?” Weiss said knowingly. “I need to leave before they find me here. If they find out you’ve been hiding me, you all will face jail time or worse, execution.”

She was dead set on leaving her safe haven. Just as she was about to walk to the door, Ruby grabbed her by the shoulder.

“You don’t have to leave if we can fight back.”

The lion faunus turned around with confusion evident on her face. Slowly, her hand lowered off the wooden door as her ears leaned back.

“What do you mean?”

To prove her point, Ruby extended her scythe and slammed the blunt end on the floor. From that, everyone backed away. It was a large weapon and needed space.

“Open the door.”

Now even more confused, the lion faunus slowly cracked open the door and stepped aside. Knowing what she was about to do, Taiyang backed away, silently wishing his daughter would do this outside. From his reaction, Zwei did the same and even hid in another room.

The red reaper pointed her scythe to the outside and fired, causing a rippling sound to slice through the air. The sound echoed and thumped the area, almost causing the people around to wobble.

The shot would’ve easily pierced through the door if it was closed. 

“Agh!” Weiss didn't know she needed to cover her ears and dropped to her knees. Repeated rings pounded her skull, couple that with the still-healing concussion and her enhanced senses, the harsh noise was painful.

“Oh my god!” Yang yelped. “At least give us a warning!”

The throbbing increased tenfold in the faunus’ skull as she tried to hold it like it would explode. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she tried to compose herself to speak. 

“What the hell was that, you dolt?!”

After Ruby blew out the residue smoking from her weapon, she grinned. “Dad and I call it… a gun.”

“A-” Weiss grimaced from the throbbing. “A gun?”

Seeing her pain, Yang limped over to help soothe her. She hated seeing her like that and carefully checked her over, keeping an eye on the top of her head- the source of the wound. She knelt down to get at eye level.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” Weiss muttered. “I just need a moment.”

The blonde ran her fingers through the snow-white hair. After rubbing soothing circles on her back, Yang wrapped her in an embrace, which caused them both to blush. She didn’t know how to handle the situation, but Weiss really looked like she needed a hug.

“Ready to stand?”

“Ready.”

“Up we go,” carefully, the two stood with the help of each other.

The pair seemed fine once they stood tall. Lilac orbs quickly shifted from worried to irritated when they landed on her sister.

“Remember, Rubes, she still has a concussion. Be careful with that thing,” Yang almost ordered. 

“I’m so sorry, Weiss!” Ruby apologized. “I totally forgot!”

“It’s okay,” when Weiss regained her bearings, she was less focused on the pain and much more interested in the weapon. “What is this… gun?” it was odd to say the word.

Ruby smiled. “Dad mostly helped,” from that, Taiyang grinned. “I just fired what we call a bullet. It’s hard to make since it’s mainly made of lead.”

“Interesting…” Weiss mumbled. Even back in her old home, the castle didn’t have this kind of technology. She was sure it has never been released to the public. It intrigued her. “What does a gun do exactly?”

“I use it when I hunt animals. I’ve never used it on a person before,” the red reaper replied. “It would be lethal if the victim wasn’t wearing armor.”

“Long or short range?” the ex-princess questioned.

“If I use it, it’s for long range to snipe the animals,” Ruby informed. 

“She’s a really good shot,” Taiyang bragged for her. “She never misses her target. Hits squirrels right in the eye”

With her valuable skill set, Ruby provided many meals for her and her dad over the years.

When she was praised for using her own weapon properly, Ruby remembered the original point she was trying to make. She grinned and dashed into the other room to retrieve the important item. 

To everyone, she was gone for only a split second and returned before they asked questions. When she came back, she held out the rapier to her friend.

“You know how to use this, right?”

Cautiously, Weiss reached out and grabbed the handle on her weapon. “Yes, but it’s been a while. I would have to practice to get as skilled as I was when I was a child.”

“Then you will,” Ruby stated. 

The lion faunus held up the weapon and meticulously inspected it. When she was a child, she used a different rapier, but her sister’s would do. The glistening weapon indeed had much potential. Even if it had been abandoned. She was sure if she practiced with it when she’s in better condition, she could master it.

“I like the sound of that.”

Looking at Ruby and Weiss’ weapon made Yang feel left out, and she was the one who enjoyed fights the most. She lowered her head, obviously sad. “Aw… I don’t have a weapon.”

“Be right back,” Taiyang said with a smile. From her confused expression, he left the room with a bit of skip in his step.

While they waited for his arrival, the three chatted more about the invention.

“So how long did it take you to make the scythe?” Weiss questioned. 

“Her name is Crescent Rose,” Ruby murmured fondly as she rubbed the red weapon. “It took about a year to forge her. The gun embedded in her took years. We started working on that way before my sweetheart,” she laughed. “It was a cool idea I had while I hunted with bows and arrows! And the next thing I knew, we made it happen! I just wanted hunting to be more hands on, but I guess fighting will be a lot more interesting now.”

Weiss liked her explanation even though it was so… Ruby. It showed that when she puts her mind to something, she pulls through and doesn’t give up. Same with her father.   
Yang’s family was amazing.

It was strange, but not in a bad way.

“I’m glad you got it to work, Rubes,” Yang smiled. “But seriously, next time give us a warning.”

“You nearly shattered my skull, you dunce!” Weiss yelped, from the shout, another throb slammed her head and she grimaced. As Yang tried to make her feel better by rubbing her back, Weiss muttered. “Honestly…”

“I’m sorry, Weiss!” Ruby whispered harshly, knowing her friend was overly sensitive to noise at the moment. 

Silence followed as the ex-princess closed her eyes to control the pounding. The sisters were respectful and were quiet while worriedly checking her over. Soon enough, the pain subsided.

“You good?” Yang asked with concern. “Do you need to lay down?”

“I’m fine now,” Weiss assured. “Don’t worry.”

The two smiled at each other, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes-

A strong, obviously fake cough. “Guys.”

Quickly, the pair pried their eyes away from each other and to random areas of the barren room.

“W-what, Rubes?”

Before she could reply, Taiyang entered the room with the little corgi following. 

Saved by the dad and dog.

In his grasp, was a pair of -what appeared to be- bracers. They were a dull yellow color as he presented them to his oldest daughter.

“While you were locked up, Ruby and I also worked on these,” Taiyang announced. “We call ‘em gauntlets! They’re for you.”

Yang could only stare at the weapon, intrigue in those violet eyes. “Gauntlets? What do they do?” she was beyond excited, but at the same time worried. She’d never heard of the weapon before.

Which was to be expected.

“Think of these as your own guns, except they strap to your arms,” Taiyang informed. “We tried to make you something to match your personality.”

The more she looked at them, the more she thought they matched her. They sparkled brightly like the sun. Internally, Weiss agreed. This new weapon would make Yang spark if she put them on.

The gauntlets twinkled and shined, begging Yang to strap them on. As Yang reached out to grab her new weapon, Taiyang pulled away.

“Don’t even think about it,” he said. “You aren’t touching these until you’re fully healed.”

There was still a large cut on her arm, though it was on the way to recovery. A far cry from the original gash she had. Her leg was feeling better, but she still limped sometimes.

“Aw, come on!” Yang whined. “Look at ‘em! They’re so badass!”

While she complained, Weiss just stared at Yang, Ruby, then Taiyang in utter shock. They acted like idiots sometimes, but they held massive potential. It was like they were in a new era with their technology. She was extremely impressed two skilled blacksmiths managed to make those impressive weapons. They were out of this world.

Their family was certainly something.

“I think you’re right, Ruby,” Weiss chimed, causing Yang to shut her mouth. “With this technology… we may have a chance to fight back.”

Ruby nodded firmly. “Not only that, but I got a gun embedded in Blake’s weapon a little while ago. She calls it Gambol Shroud. It was once just a sword with a ribbon and sheath, but now it’s also a gun. Since her job is really dangerous I wanted her to have some extra protection.”

The lion faunus looked even more impressed, so Ruby went on.

“She’s never used the gun, though. We’re trying to keep its invention a secret. One day, we might need it and not want others to know about it. I put it in her weapon for safety reasons. Since she’s a spy, she’s always in danger. You never know.”

“It’s a dangerous game…” Yang murmured.

With these high-tech weapons in hand, anything was possible. Weiss knew better than anyone about the secrets the government she was once part of was hiding. They never had something like these weapons.

It was out of even the Schnee family’s league.

She could get revenge. It was possible.

They were going to take her down.

No matter the cost.

***

A couple of hours later, Taiyang sent them to the village called Carnation.

Of course, it was argued that his suggestion was a horrible idea. People were looking for the escaped prisoners and they still weren’t fully healed. However, the dad made a point that they needed to take their mind off things.

That was to be expected. To Weiss, he was as laid back as Yang.

Reluctantly, they decided to go to the village to have some fun.

The former prisoners grabbed their black cloaks and Ruby her red one. After they tugged the hoods over their faces, they headed out.

Currently, they easily blended in their surroundings with the village. Many people wore mantles, armor, or simple linen shirts. Most of the people in Carnation were peasants and couldn’t afford much, which made their jobs in the Kingdom of Vale that much more important.

Various sounds filled the village. From the horses’ neighs to the villagers’ idle chatter.

“Sorry we couldn’t take Drachen. You could’ve ridden him,” Ruby said sadly when she watched her sister limp a few times. 

Every now and then Weiss and Ruby would take turns supporting Yang’s injured side. Currently, it was Weiss who had Yang’s arm around her shoulders. Since her concussion had some time to heal, her head only hurt occasionally and not constantly.

“No, I’m sorry, Rubes,” Yang apologized. “It’s because of me he’s not here right now, he’s-”

“Okay,” Ruby finished firmly. “He’s okay.”

Weiss and Yang could only glance at each other with worry. That was wishful thinking, or maybe Ruby couldn’t face the reality of the death of her beloved pet. 

“Let’s hope,” Yang stated.

In a heartbeat, Ruby went from downcast to overjoyed when something caught her eye. She squealed and darted to the nearest merchant with a giddy expression. Merchants were all over the village looking to sell their goods. They didn’t come by Carnation often since the villagers were poor and often couldn’t buy anything, so they gained some attention just from their presence.

“Is she always that optimistic?” the ex-princess asked. “Her horse is…”

“Maybe he really is fine,” Yang realized. “I know it sounds stupid, but sometimes Ruby’s optimism is contagious. You never know.”

Weiss could only give her a look. To her, it didn’t sound stupid. In fact, Yang’s resolve had rubbed off on her. Now, hopefully Ruby’s bright outlook might rub off on her.

She could only hope.

Another squeal.

“I guess we should go see what she’s so excited about,” Yang grinned.

Together, they took a step forward. 

For some reason, Weiss liked being this close to the blonde. Her arm was wrapped around her waist and her shoulders supported the injured arm. Yang was able to put some weight on her bum leg, which was progress, but she still needed help getting around.

The two held each other close, Yang making sure not to put too much weight on the shorter girl. They both grinned and their hearts soared. 

Now that Weiss thought about it…

Helping her walk was just an excuse to be close to her.

Her natural scent… It was like lemonade. It was almost toxic in the best way.

Normally, Yang’s unruly blonde mane was dull, but after she cleaned it, it radiated the same spark it had since that day.

It was one of the features Weiss loved most about her.

“Remnant to the princess?” Yang waved. “You gonna move or what?”

“O-oh r-right.”

“Hm?” the blonde asked. “Whatcha thinkin’ about? You’re blushing!”

“N-nothing!” Weiss frantically replied. “Let’s go see why the dolt’s freaking out.”

More squeals practically echoed through the village. Many villagers passed by and gave the red reaper curious looks. She was standing in front of a merchant’s wooden stall, which had many items on display.

Yang’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but as Weiss moved her forward, she didn’t question her. Ruby’s behavior intrigued her at the moment.

“Dolt, what’re you-”

“You guys! Look!” In Ruby’s hands was a small, carved bone in a strange shape. When the two got a closer look, they realized the bone was a whale figure. “It’s a whalebone whistle! These are some of the first of their kind!”

Whistles in general were a relatively new invention. They’d been introduced to the public just a few years ago, meaning they were still expensive. They couldn’t afford one, but it was nice to look at and hold the treasure.

“You want a whistle, Rubes?” Yang asked. “Why?”

“It’d be fun,” the red reaper casually said as she stared at the item. “I’d use it aaaaallllllll the time.”

Weiss simply frowned from the reason. Normally, Ruby was a loud and giddy person. If Ruby somehow got her hands on one, Weiss could say goodbye to her hearing. The incident with the gun earlier didn’t help. She already had that ear-shattering thing.

Mentally, Yang took note. It would take a while to save some cash to buy her little sister a whistle, but it would be worth it to see her smile. The blonde also kept blaming herself for Drachen’s death, so it might make it up to her. Although she highly doubted an item could replace a beloved animal.

“Hey, kid,” the seller chimed. “Are you gonna pay for that or what?”

“No, sorry, sir,” Ruby apologized. “I was just looking.”

“Then get outta here! I don’t make money from browsers!”

Not wanting to cause a scene, Ruby agreed. “Okay,” without trouble, she set the whistle down and turned around to face her friends.

Yang almost picked a fight with the feisty merchant, but remembered the effects of the last time they stood out in the crowd. Internally, she cringed and felt a spike of pain shoot up her leg. She wanted nothing more than to defend Ruby, but that would be too risky.

“Not a friendly guy, is he?” Weiss asked in a whisper. 

A slight chuckle. “Nope.”

Little did they know, a crowd had been forming in the distance. The chatters of the villagers picked up, and as Weiss honed in on them with her advanced hearing, she realized what they were talking about.

“Woah, why’s there such a big crowd?” Yang asked.

A blob of people, both human and faunus alike, were migrating towards the outskirts of the Kingdom. It was a nice thing to see both species getting along, but also worrying. They didn’t want to be downers, but this certainly wasn’t normal.

A grin spread on the lion faunus’ face. “A match.”

“A match?” Yang tilted her head. “Where?”

“The colosseum,” Ruby answered. “It’s not too far from here. Wanna go watch? It’s a hyped fight. People have been waiting for this one for a long time.”

“Why the hell not?” Yang loved a good fight. “Do you know who’s fighting?”

From the question, Ruby had the biggest grin she had all day.

“A close friend of mine.”

***

In an all-white room, there were three subordinates and a leader.

A dictator.

A master.

A tyrant.

The woman with black hair and ears stood tall with her posture straight. Her clothes were made of the finest silk. Her underskirt was a pure white. The underskirt was covered with a long, red trailing dress with wide sleeves. The hem of her neck sparkled with several gems only the wealthiest could afford.

She turned to the bull faunus and eerily smiled. “Adam, you will continue to keep an eye on the Belladonna girl,” the leader ordered. “She’s been under our watch for years, but she’s still considered a new recruit even though she’s an exceptional fighter. One more week and she will be your equal.”

“Understood,” Adam replied and gazed at the magnificent ceiling, which adorned thousands of different pieces of art. “Blake, my darling. You hear that? Just one more week.”

The dictator smirked.

“Mercury, Emerald!”

“Yes, your majesty?” Emerald asked. “May we be of assistance?”

“Find the surviving Schnee. My other underlings are useless. They can’t even find a little girl.”

“Leave it to us,” Mercury smirked. “This’ll be a breeze.”

Now that the public knew a Schnee was alive, they started to question her power.

Her authority.

The tyrant refused to allow that.

How dare anyone go against her!

She was going to capture the youngest Schnee.

She knew too much about the workings of this kingdom. Too much about her identity. Too much about other secrecies the government had been hiding from the public.

Her very existence was too dangerous for the new ruler.

She would find her.

And execute her.

No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> know they aren’t in Rome, but I thought putting a colosseum in here would be fun, so why not? Who is Ruby’s friend that’s fighting? Huehueh take a guess ;D
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	9. The Champion

Constant cheers were uproarious, almost ear-splitting. Instead of sitting, the spectators all stood, clearly hyped for the match about to take place.

The raucous colosseum consisted of concrete and sand. Thousands of seats were available for both the rich and the poor. For both humans and faunus. For the last couple of weeks, this very match was the talk of the Kingdom.

What made it more interesting was that Ruby was friends with one of the fighters. Yang figured her little sister had to make some friends while she was locked up. Ruby had a life outside. She had many connections Yang didn’t even know about.

The black cloaked girls and red cloaked Ruby stood along with the audience with broad grins on their faces, although no one could see their expressions thanks to their hoods. They made sure their hair was covered and Weiss’ lion ears were out of sight.

Yang was in the middle, which allowed Ruby and Weiss to hold her up on both sides. Both arms were wrapped around both of the girls’ shoulders. It was easy to tell her leg was getting better based on the amount of weight she put on either girl. Still, if she was going to be standing the whole time, she would need help.

Weiss, on the other hand, was doing better than usual with her concussion. Especially with all the loud noise. She was sure she’d pay the price later, but right now they enjoyed themselves.

From the sight of one of the fighters, the crowd's chatter increased. Various shouts, yells, and screams echoed for miles.

The fighter entered from the left side of the arena. This gladiator was a crowd favorite for a reason. Over the last couple of weeks, the exceptional warrior had taken the world by storm. Even though the fighter was a human, they had proved themselves to be one of the best fighters ever known.

Because of this, she’d gained respect from both human and faunus alike. No one cared she was a human. There was an aura about her. She had a way with words and combat.

The female fighter adorned the heaviest chainmail armor. She didn’t wear much of it since mobility was key to winning her matches. Like a star, she waved to the crowd with a twinkling smile. Her fans were sent into an excited uproar from the gesture.

On the other side of the arena, was the well-known rookie. 

This was his first match, but because of his last name, there were high hopes he would be victorious against the champion.

More humans and faunus shouted encouragingly at the boy. It was obvious more people preferred the champion, but there was always a place for the underdog. Both fighters had a sword and a shield. Nowadays, that was considered heavily armed, especially with the armor both warriors adorned.

As they walked to the center of the loud stadium, there was an announcer that blew a horn to get the crowd’s attention. Everyone fell silent, knowing that was the signal.

“On one side, we have the champion! The Amazon!”  
After a round of cheers followed, the announcer continued.

“On the other, we have the rookie! Arc!”

Delight resounded across the large colosseum.

The fighters met each other’s gazes. Both held them firm. The Amazon was confident, while Arc seemed nervous, which was understandable.

“Gooooo Pyrrha!”

“Is that your friend, Rubes?”

“Yeah, Pyrrha Nikos, the redhead!” Ruby bragged. “She’s so amazing! Arc’s got nothing on her!”

“She’s that good, huh?” Weiss asked.

“She might be better than Blake,” Ruby stated, but then looked nervous and waved her hands. “Don’t tell her I said that.”

It was obvious how The Amazon got her name. She stood tall, her flowing red hair trailed down her armor, which only covered her chest and some of her head.

Meanwhile, Arc wore full body armor. 

Both fighters took their signature stances and waited for the signal. The crowd went deathly silent.

After the sound of the horn, The Amazon launched at her target.

After Arc deflected a harsh swing from his opponent, he stumbled back a few feet, his shield held high. Nikos didn’t give him a chance to counterattack when she lunged forward with extreme fastness she’d perfected over the years.

After that, it seemed like the whole fight, the rookie was parrying the champion. Pyrrha’s defenses were too tight, so the blond boy didn’t have the chance to land a solid hit.

Unbeknownst to him, Pyrrha thought his defense was the best offense. For a good portion of the fight, she actually had some trouble landing a few blows. The rookie obviously had some potential, he just had to tap into it.

Over the course of the fight, Pyrrha displayed much nimbleness and acrobatic ability. And she was wearing extremely heavy armor, even if it wasn’t much. The chainmail didn’t stop her from performing flips high in the air, which caused gasps of awe to ring out.

At one point, Arc managed to get a solid swing at her chest plate. The hit caught the champion off guard, but she recovered in a split second like it never happened and took the offensive. All he could do from there was parry, deflect, or dodge.

It was obvious the fighters were outmatched, which left some people irritated. There were a few bets placed on each opponent, so people who bet on Arc might lose their money.  
Ruby and Yang were intently watching the fight, their eyes on Pyrrha. Weiss guessed it was because she was Ruby’s friend, so Yang took an interest in the girl.

While they were intrigued, Weiss was a tad bored. The only reason the Arc boy was still fighting was because The Amazon was also busy entertaining her fans. She didn’t think it was exactly showboating, more like… giving the crowd what they came here for.

The fans loved her performance and cheered even louder.

Despite the excitement, there was only one thought overriding the lion faunus’ mind.

Does she not have a semblance? That’s odd, usually, the greatest fighters have tapped into their potential with their inner power. Assuming she does have one, why would she choose not to use it? 

In a second, Pyrrha rocketed herself at the boy with no mercy and forcefully knocked him on the harsh sand. His armor and body crashed on the unforgiving ground as she mounted above him, her sword held back, aimed at his unguarded face.

If she does have one, I suppose she wouldn’t need to use it for this fight. It was quite disappointing, yet interesting to watch. Ruby was right. Arc never had a chance.

The champion gazed up at the crowd, waiting for their signal, although she already had a plan in mind.

Arc squirmed under her weight, but he was effectively pinned down as he stared at the lethal weapon in her grasp.

Majority of the crowd gave The Amazon a thumbs down, meaning she should kill her opponent. Arc saw this and panicked, his eyes squeezed shut.

With a perceived intimidating grin, Pyrrha gripped the handle on her sword tighter.

Arc kept his eyes shut, waiting for his demise.

But it never came.

Instead, The Champion dropped her deadly sword on the dirt. The clink echoed throughout the colosseum. The crowd fell silent from her decision as they watched her get up and off her opponent.

“What’s she doing?” Yang asked in the dead silence.

“People should know by now,” Ruby grinned. “Pyrrha never kills her opponents.”

More silence followed as the redhead held out her hand to help Arc stand. Reluctantly, the boy reached out and accepted the merciful gesture. Together, they got him to his feet.

“Jaune, is it?” Pyrrha asked. “That was a grand fight. And a marvelous hit!”

Arc was left dumbstruck. She sounded ethereal and then a laugh slipped passed her lips when all he could do was stare.  
“Let us withdraw. While we’re both still alive.”

Some angry shouts filled the stadium, a few people yelling at her to finish off the pathetic excuse for a gladiator. Although, most of the audience didn’t want to participate in the decision of life and death. 

Pyrrha simply ignored some of her angry fans for the first time that day, choosing to make her exit to the left of the arena.

“She certainly is something,” Weiss mentioned as she watched the fighter strut gracefully away.

“That was awesome,” Yang cheered. “That’s your friend, Rubes?! She’s amazing!”

“We should go meet up with her,” Ruby said. “I haven’t talked to her in awhile. I wanna see her!”

“No complaints here,” the blonde grinned. “Maybe we can learn a few pointers.”

Both Ruby and Weiss still supported some of Yang’s weight. The ex-princess scanned Yang’s injured leg, which looked a lot better than it had these last few days.

“You can’t practice until you’ve recovered,” Weiss said firmly.

“Same goes for you, dad,” Yang laughed.

After Weiss playfully rolled her eyes, the three departed the raucous stadium. They were happy to leave the angry shouts and somewhat frustrated people behind.

It wasn’t hard to find Pyrrha Nikos. She was in a closed off area, alone getting dressed.

After she was done taking off her armor, she dressed in her normal clothes. The outfit didn’t stand out like nobility or blended in with the peasants. Although she was wealthy due to many won fights, she never flaunted her cash.

The slim, emerald dress complimented her green eyes. Because of the dress, her red hair popped out in a crowd very easily. Like Weiss, people knew her far and wide just because of the color of her vibrant hair.

Because Ruby had been to the arena many times before, she knew exactly where the private area was. 

Ruby found her friend in a second due to the red hair.

“Pyrrha!”

The Amazon heard the shout after she was done slipping on her shoes. She didn’t even have time to turn around when her friend slammed into her.

Smiling, she hugged her back. “Hello, Ruby. It’s such a pleasant surprise to see you!”

“That was so awesome! You were amazing as usual!” Ruby praised. “You were like WAPAH! And he was like NOOOOO!”

From her description of the fight, Pyrrha burst into laughter. Even though it’d been awhile since they last saw each other, she was the same giddy ball of joy.

Watching the professional fighter laugh was strange to Weiss and Yang. The immensely strong warrior they perceived her as was skewered. She was a far cry from what they saw on the battlefield minutes ago. Pyrrha wasn’t masculine, or even looked like a warrior. She was a feminine beauty.

The emerald dress hugged her figure perfectly. She was a stunning woman.

After the two pulled apart, Pyrrha held out her hand to Weiss and Yang.

“Hello, I’m Pyrrha Nikos,” she leaned in and whispered. “You must be Weiss Schnee and Ruby’s long-lost sister, Yang Xiao Long. I have heard many wonderful things.”

“Ruby!” Weiss yelped, ignoring the hand in front of her. “Y-you told her about me?! About h-how I’m a-”

“It’s okay,” Ruby assured. “Pyrrha would never tell a soul.”

“I understand your frustration, Weiss,” Pyrrha said. “Maybe that wasn’t a good first impression. Truth be told, I have known about you and Yang for quite a while now. I have never told, nor do I intend to tell anyone about your escape and last name.”

Weiss leaned closer to Ruby and whispered. “Does she know about…” her eyes looked up to the ears on her head.

“No,” Ruby murmured. “That’s your secret to tell.”

Her inner panic suddenly calmed. It seems her secret was in capable hands, especially if she’d known for a while.

“Alright then,” realizing she had no choice in the matter, Weiss accepted it. “I suppose I can trust you with this information, seeing as you’ve known for a while.”

“I know this is unnerving, and you barely know me, but you can place your faith in me,” Pyrrha stated. 

Hearing those words made her feel serene. She barely knew the friendly redhead, but she could tell she was a great person.

“Just answer this question for me,” the lion faunus chimed. “Why didn’t you use your semblance? The fight would have been much faster if you had.”

“The answer is quite simple, Weiss,” Pyrrha replied. “My opponent failed to use his, so I refused to use mine. It may be difficult to understand, but it’s a respectful pact among warriors.”

“If you don’t mind telling us, what is your semblance?” the ex-princess questioned.

“Polarity,” The Amazon informed. “If I used my semblance, it would have been a disaster. My armor might be in the way.”

“Interesting…”

“If you don't mind me asking, what is your semblance?” Pyrrha asked. “Ruby has told me many things, but nothing regarding that.”

From that, Ruby perked up and latched onto Weiss excitedly. “Do you know what yours is?!”

Without replying, Weiss simply flicked her wrist, one of her fingers held up.

All around them in a circle spun a trail of glyphs that were glowing white. They were in the shape of snowflakes, making Yang grin widely. It was a well-known symbol of the Schnee family. Yang guessed she never showed anyone because the trademark may give away her identity.

“Glyphs,” Pyrrha exasperated. “That’s quite impressive.”

After that, Weiss dropped her hand and the glyphs disappeared as quickly as they came.

“That was so cool, Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed. “Oh my gosh, why didn’t you say you could do that sooner?!”

The lion faunus grimaced a bit, her hand going to her head. Her skull throbbed from the simple feat, meaning her concussion still bothered her.

“I’m still recovering. Using my semblance takes a lot of energy.”

“Wooooow so you can do that more when you’re healed?!” from that, Weiss nodded. “Yes! We should totally coordinate combinations with our semblances!”

While she babbled on about that, Yang could only stare at the amused lion faunus. Her gaze trailed from her, to her little sister, and the champion. While they laughed, Yang felt left out. She was the only one who didn’t know what her semblance was. She was taken away as a child and never had the chance to explore her inner potential.

“Yang,” The Amazon called, her expression worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” the blonde sputtered and rubbed her head sheepishly. “I just wish I knew what my semblance was,” she sounded troubled, a million thoughts swarmed her mind. 

What if she couldn’t tap into it?

“You have an aura,” Weiss stated. “Meaning you have a semblance. It’s waiting to be discovered.”

Immediately, her doubts were erased when Weiss stated it as a fact.

“Ya know what? You’re right!”

“Of course I am,” the ex-princess stated.

“You’ll find out what yours is,” Ruby smiled. “Just be patient.”

***

On top of one of the colosseum’s pillars stood Blake. She watched her friends from a distance with a smile.

I’m so glad they’re all okay. I can’t even tell they were injured besides Yang’s slight limp, that made the cat faunus feel relief. Even Pyrrha is doing well. She had a great match.

Watching them laugh together made her feel envious. Even if she wouldn’t say much if she was part of the conversation, she still wanted to be with them. 

To stand with them. 

By their side.

But she had a job to do.

One of her cat ears flicked slightly as her eyes narrowed. There was an ominous breeze that whipped through her hair. 

She’d felt this feeling before. She knew exactly what it was.

She was being watched.

Cautiously, she leaped off the sand and concrete pillar. She landed perfectly on the dirt ground without making a sound like a master of stealth. 

Just like a cat.

Easily, she slipped into the dispersing crowd that was chattering about the previous match.

It’s been years since you started following me, Blake continued to act like she was oblivious as she took some steps forward. How much longer will this last, Adam?

She kept walking confidently like nothing was wrong, her black mantle covered her face in the crowd. 

I can’t take the first step if he’s up my ass all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT information about semblances: since this story takes place WAY in the past, few people know about semblances. Word hasn’t gotten out about them since they are given (people born with ability) to people with an aura. Not many people know how to tap into aura or their semblances yet. Some people are normal with no aura, while others have aura and semblances. Those who know how to use both are great fighters and are considered gifted in these medieval times. There will be more information about this later.
> 
> Fun fact: gladiators did look up at the crowd for the signal on whether or not their opponent should die. Just something I learned at the Colosseum and put here!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	10. Taking Chances

After conversing with Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang headed back to Carnation. Pyrrha went her separate ways from the start since she lives in the Kingdom, where people who had more money lived.

As the three cloaked girls sauntered through the village, they heard a lot of idle talk about the disappointing fight.

The felt bad for the rookie, but what’d he expect? 

Pyrrha is a champion.

“I like Pyrrha,” Weiss said casually. “She seems like a nice person.”

“Yeah?” Yang asked, suddenly curious. “Does the princess like her more than me?”

And there it was. Weiss couldn’t tell if she was teasing or earnest.

“You brute,” the ex-princess snapped softly. “You know that’s not true…”

Even though she mumbled it, Yang heard it loud and clear. 

Yang was touched she admitted it. Normally, Weiss would deny it because she was stubborn, so it was strange.

But not in a bad way.

The two were close as usual. Weiss was on Yang’s bad side with the injured leg, helping her walk every now and then. 

By now, Yang didn’t need much support to walk, but Weiss didn’t need to know that.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Yang placed her hand close to her ear. “What’d ya say?”

“Nothing, you brute!” she teasingly flicked her forehead. “I know you heard it the first time.”

A hearty laugh. “I can never resist teasing you.”

“I’m painfully aware of that, thank you very much,” Weiss rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Ruby stopped walking down the dirt path. She was in front of the pair, so they bumped into her.

“Agh, Rubes, why’d you-”

“Look,” the red reaper pointed. “This isn’t good. The public knows.”

Directly to the right of them was a wooden pole. The worrying part wasn’t that it was almost in the middle of the path and had horrible placement. 

It was what was attached to the pole.

A crinkled sheet of paper.

With the words:

WANTED: WEISS SCHNEE  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
DESCRIPTION: WHITE HAIR, BLUE EYES, SHORT  
REWARD: 700,000 LIEN

“Short!” Yang laughed in mirth and pointed to the word on the paper. “It says short!”

Weiss could only frown from the description. Yang’s genuine snickers caused Ruby to snort softly.

“Did they really have to put that there? Are they mocking me?” Weiss mumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

She was never a fan of her height. Sometimes, it somehow made her feel insignificant. At least compared to tall people. The blonde’s lighthearted giggles filled the air as random people passed by.

“It’s not that funny!” Weiss snapped.

Yang fake wiped a tear. “Okay, okay. I’m good, I’m good.”

It was back to staring at the bounty in silence.

So she knows that they’re out there.

Swatting lies in the making.

“Woah!” Yang exclaimed, having time to register the rest of the paper. “That’s a lotta money! It’d be enough to live the rest of our lives in comfort.”

Weiss felt guilty. If the sisters turned her in, they’d receive the money they deserved. They could have enough to live in luxury in the Kingdom instead of a poor village. She knew they wouldn’t turn her in, so she was thankful, but the fact that the opportunity was there bothered her.

Ruby could only smirk and lower her voice. “Looks like they didn’t have a picture to use.”

“A shame,” the ex-princess was amused and gave her black hood a tug. “Let’s get out of here,” the longer she was there, the more her nerves were on edge.

“Good idea,” Yang agreed. “But first-”

She reached out to tear down the bounty, but someone beat her to it.

A person in a black cloak crumpled the paper, then tore it to pieces before carelessly tossing it on the ground.

The newcomer caught their attention when she winked at them.

It was-

“Blake,” Yang recognized, her eyes lit up. “How are you? What’re you doin’ here?”

Amber eyes just stared at her three friends. The cat faunus never replied and instead flicked her shimmering orbs behind her. Meaning someone was following her, so she had to make haste.

Knowing her girlfriend’s look, Ruby placed a hand on Yang’s back. “Quiet, Yang. She can’t talk right now.”

As quickly as Blake came, she left and continued her way down the village’s dirt pathway. She easily disappeared into the crowd like she normally did with the shadows. The only evidence she was there was the shredded pieces of paper on the ground.

“Why not?” Yang asked. “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen her. I wanna talk to her.”

“Someone must be following her,” Ruby observed. “She would have talked to us if she could. Trust me, she was really worried about you guys, so I bet she’s overjoyed she saw for herself that you’re both okay.”

Weiss and Yang smiled. Their old guard was alive and well. She was still doing dangerous work as usual, but they knew it was necessary for the future.

“She’s watching out for us in her own way,” the ex-princess mused. “Let’s go. I’d prefer not being out in public. Especially after seeing that.”

After nodding, the sisters followed her lead to the outskirts of Carnation.

During the walk, Weiss was more paranoid and tugged on her black hood more than usual. To cover her face and signature white hair. She was starting to think coming outside was a mistake.

Yang could tell she was worried. “Hey, princess. It’s gonna be fine. No one’ll find you.”

“And if they do,” Ruby cut in. “They’re gonna have to go through us first!”

Amazed she had such wonderful friends, Weiss smiled for the first time that day. A chuckle slipped passed her lips as she stared at the smiling sisters.

“You guys are something else, you know that?”

“I’m not used to being complimented by you,” the blonde teased. “Hell must’ve frozen over.”

The lion faunus gently flicked her forehead, earning a playful glare from Yang. “I suppose I should do it more often, then,” a grin. “Since it turns you into a puppy.”

Yang laughed, remembering her fake faunus ears. “Psh, I look like a beastly lion! Not some little dog.”

From the comment, Ruby unveiled her hood, revealing her fake puppy wolf ears. “I beg to differ.”

“The lion is my role to play,” Weiss informed with a smirk.

After the group shared some laughter, there was some yelling in the distance. From what they could tell, two faunus were shouting at each other about some food. A crowd was forming around them, meaning they were causing a ruckus. 

“I know you took my apple!” a rhino faunus roared. “Give it back and maybe I won’t kick your ass!”

The faunus being accused wore a necklace and leg-wraps. His white linen shirt was cut down the middle, showing off his abs. As the girls got a closer view, they could see a yellow tail waving excitedly behind the smirking blond boy.

“Sorry, bud,” the other faunus said, but not apologetically. “It’s long gone!”

“What?!” the angry faunus shouted. “Where is it?!”

The monkey faunus pointed to his clearly defined abs. “You’ll get it eventually!”

When he said that, the monkey faunus burst into laughter. Just as the rhino faunus was about to take a swing at his face, something blocked the hit in time.

The blacked cloaked girls were so distracted by the argument they failed to realize Ruby zipped passed them. She extended her scythe in time, using the blunt end as a shield to protect the monkey faunus’ face from being dented in.

A loud shockwave caused everyone in the area to rock. The rhino faunus packed a menacing punch.

“Let’s settle down,” Ruby suggested, her silver eyes narrowed.

When the crowd and rhino faunus got a look at her intimidating weapon, gasps sounded. Immediately, the rhino faunus removed his hand and backed away.

“Look, girl, I don’t want any trouble.”

“I don’t either, so let’s just forget this happened,” Ruby asked, her voice lowered. “Alright?”

For the first time in her life, Yang was intimidated by her little sister. And she wasn’t even the person she was talking to.

The rhino faunus’ teeth clenched. “Fine…” he muttered.

Without protest, he walked away, although he wasn’t happy about it. As Ruby left her scythe out for the crowd to see and gaze at, she stood tall. Various mutters echoed about the weapon as the crowd dispersed. The last thing they wanted to be was a dummy of that frightening weapon.

“Thanks for the save,” the monkey faunus chirped. “The name’s Sun.”

“It was no problem, Sun. I’m Ruby. Maybe you shouldn’t steal apples. Next time, I may not be there to protect you,” the red reaper advised. 

Sun rolled his eyes. Whether it was out of annoyance or teasing was up for interpretation.

“Let me make it up to you, ya know, for your trouble,” Sun suggested. “You should come to my house. We got some extra bread and bananas. The good stuff,” he glanced at the black-cloaked girls. “You can bring your friends along.”

“Thank you for the offer, but we must be going,” Weiss stated firmly.

Normally, she’d accept free food. But currently, she couldn’t stand being out in public after she saw the bounty. Her friends seemed to understand that as the three turned around to take their leave.

Before they advanced a step, Sun spoke up to ease their doubts.

“Come on, it’s the least I can do,” he flashed them a twinkling grin. “My home’s not far from here.”

The three glanced at each other. There was obvious reluctance, but the boy seemed friendly and was hell-bent on repaying them.

Sometimes, taking chances leads to good things.

Sensing their moods changed, Ruby spoke for them.

“Okay,” Ruby gave in. “But it will have to be quick. We gotta get back home soon.”

“Yes!” Sun pumped his fist in victory. “It’s this way.”

As the group walked to his home, Weiss made sure to keep her hair covered. No one knew who this guy was, so whether or not he was a danger to them was questionable. He seemed like a good guy, even if he had no filter.

“Hey, Sun,” Yang cut in. “If you have all that food, why’d you take his apple?”

Sun shrugged. “Never had one before. They’re pretty damn good. A close second to bananas.”

“A small tip,” the blonde added. “If you’re gonna steal, don’t get caught.”

“That was the first time I was caught if you can believe it,” the monkey faunus laughed. “It won’t happen again.”

They were talking so casually about something that’s taught to be a wrong thing to do. However, these days and these times, it was hard to make a living. To put food on the table. To survive. Sometimes, stealing could be justified, but Sun’s reasoning for doing it put Weiss off.

After a few moments of silence, Sun spoke up. “What’re your names? Why’re your hoods up? I can barely see your faces.”

“I’m Yang,” the blonde informed. “We just like the hoods. Not much to it.”

Sun seemed to accept the explanation and he stared at Weiss.

“I’m White,” Weiss informed levelly.

The sisters were confused by what she said but realized the reasoning a few moments later. Her name and bounty was plastered probably in every village in and around the kingdom. Since they still didn’t know the boy that well, they understood her need to be cautious.

“White, Yang, Ruby, we’re here!” Sun announced.

In front of them was a small cabin made of wood. It was about the size of Yang and Ruby’s home. It really wasn’t that much different, other than the fact that-

“Drachen?!”

A blob of red zoomed passed the group, the wind whipped their hair. Sun just stood there confused.

“Drachen?”

Yang and Weiss’ jaws dropped from the sight.

A bright white horse was next to the humble home. The animal was loosely tied to a fence, meaning it had plenty of room to roam. A few red marks scratched the white fur, but other than that, it was a healthy steed.

“N-no way…” Yang mumbled as she watched Ruby pet the horse. “Is-is that really…”

Sun was astonished as he stared at the scene. “What? You know him?”

“How long have you had this steed?” Weiss asked.

“Not long,” Sun informed. “He was in bad shape when I found him. He was at the bottom of a cliff, so I’m guessing he took a fall. He had reins on him so there was a rider,” he narrowed his eyes. “What kind of an idiot would leave a horse there?”

Weiss and Yang cringed.

“It really is him,” the blonde concluded. “That’s Drachen!”

Ruby seemed to already know that fact as she gently rubbed Drachen’s broad snout. The horse was obviously excited, his tail flicking non-stop and giving her happy neighs.

The black cloaked girls held each other loosely from the relieving sight

“I can’t believe he didn’t die,” Weiss stated. “You saved him? It should be us thanking you.”

“You’re the one’s who left him in that condition?!” Sun yelped. “Are you stupid or something!? He almost died!”

“It was a very, very complicated situation,” Yang informed. “One we’d rather not get into.”

Weiss nodded from that.  
“Complicated enough to leave a helpless animal to die?” Sun didn’t sound happy. At all. “I just hope your reason is good enough to justify that.”

The last thing they were expecting was a lecture from the laid-back boy, but they supposed they deserved it. All along, they felt guilty for possibly killing Ruby’s beloved horse. But now it seemed like the incident never happened as they watched Ruby coo over the animal.

“Drachen, huh?” the monkey faunus asked. “Decent name. Judging by how excited he is with Ruby, I guess he’s her horse. Did she leave him there, too?”

“No,” Weiss said. “She let us borrow him. We felt extremely guilty and immense regret when we thought we her steed died under our watch.”

“She’s okay now,” the blonde stated firmly, a broad grin present. “They’re both okay now. I’m glad we followed you. I gotta admit, I thought it was a bad idea at first, but seeing Rubes like this makes it worth it.”

Ruby couldn’t stop smiling and hugging her lost horse. Drachen continued to neigh, his mouth had a broad grin and he nipped a few times at his owner’s ear, which elicited giggles from the girl.

“Told ya he was fine!” Ruby shouted.

A sharp neigh.

“I guess wishful thinking can be a good thing,” the lion faunus stated.

“You can take your horse back after you guys come inside!” Sun exclaimed. “Let me get you some bread or something.”

“I’ll be back, Drachen,” Ruby assured.

The three cloaked girls followed him inside his home. The first thing they saw was a tall person with blue hair washing the dishes. Behind him was a blue tail similar to Sun’s.

“This is my bro, Neptune,” Sun introduced.

“Sup?” Neptune grinned, his teeth sparkled. “You are?”

“I’m Ruby!”

“White.”

“Yang.”

“Interesting names,” the intellectual said. “What brings you ladies here?”

“Apparently, the horse is theirs,” Sun chimed. 

“What?” Neptune asked, from that, everyone nodded. “Aw, I was starting to like him. I even named him Sal.”

“He never responded when we called him that, though…” Sun trailed off. “But he did when Ruby called him Drachen.”

“That’s his name?” the blue-haired boy asked. “I like it.”

“I’m just so glad he’s okay,” Ruby chirped. “Thanks so much for saving my baby.”

“It was our pleasure.”

That was a different voice. A foreign voice. Very feminine.

A black, slim figure appeared behind a corner. That part of the home was not lit with a candle, so it was difficult to see the person’s face.

“Neptune, Sun,” the alluring voice said. “You didn’t tell me you had company.”

Sun sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, mom. It was kind of a last minute thing.”

From the confused girl’s expressions, Neptune introduced the new arrival.

“Ruby, White, Yang, this is our mom, Marron.”

The woman stepped out of the shadows. Her face would have been exposed if she wasn’t wearing a black cloak and a hood to cover her features. Typically, wearing cloaks like that wasn’t a fashion statement, it meant the person had something to hide or was a traveler.

Since the woman lived here, she wasn’t a traveler.

Not wanting to be rude, the three girls didn’t question her fashion sense since they had no place to. Currently, they wore the exact same thing.

Immediately, Weiss perked an eyebrow in suspicion.

Marron remained separated from the group. Neptune and Sun didn’t seem off-put about it. They just seemed on edge for some strange reason. 

They needed answers, so Weiss questioned them. Something was off about this woman and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

“If she’s your mom, why does she lack a tail?”

The slim black figure simply stayed silent while her sons answered for her.

“Our dad was a faunus!” Sun blurted.

“Yeah!” Neptune backed him up. “He was a monkey faunus.”

From their troubled reactions, Weiss smirked. 

Jackpot.

“Was he now?” she interrogated and received eager nods. “Tell me, are you blood-related?”

Some beads of sweat rolled down their faces.

Silence was her answer.

“You aren’t biological brothers, are you?”

From the silence, she went on.

“You’re not even faunus,” her voice lowered. “Are you?”

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Neptune dropped to his knees, practically begging. “Sun’s a faunus, but I’m a fake!”

“Nep!” Sun scolded. “Don’t tell ‘em that!”

“It’s okay,” Ruby assured and took off her fake wolf ears. “I’m a fake faunus, too. Don’t worry, we get it. It’s hard out there if you don’t pose as a faunus.”

Neptune and Sun visibly relaxed from the information.

“Thank god,” Neptune murmured. “I thought you’d report us.”

“Nah, we’d never do that,” Yang assured. “That’d be a dick move.”

The brothers were amused by the comment, their grins wide.

“It was quite easy to tell,” Weiss mentioned. “Your tail remained stiff while Sun paraded his around.”

Nowadays, friends and foes look alike. But just because there were some humans and faunus mixed in this humble home, didn’t mean they were enemies. In fact, the sister’s and Weiss’ interest in them increased tenfold.

Finally, the black figure, who stood in the other room, spoke.

“Are you all human?”

“Yes,” Ruby answered in a heartbeat. “But we do pose as faunus a lot of the time.”

As Ruby and Yang kept talking to them, Weiss could only think.

That voice…

Why did it sound like she was hoping for a certain answer?

Under her black hood, Weiss’ lion ears flicked.

Why did the mysterious woman sound so familiar?

There was something off about her. Something was terribly wrong.

As azure orbs stared down the black figure, something told the ex-princess there was more to the story than what Neptune and Sun let on.

She didn’t know what it was, but everything told her to pry deeper.

What was more unnerving was that Marron, the slim figure, kept staring directly at Weiss. Even though her eyes were covered, she could feel the gaze crawl into her soul.

Those eyes under the black hood…

They were kind, yet an overbearing blue.

It was an unrelenting stare filled with a certain aura.

It wasn’t pleasant or daring. More like unsettling. She couldn’t put her finger on it. 

When silence filled the room, Marron took that as her chance to step into the light, although she was still unrecognizable.

“Mom?” Sun asked. “Something wrong? Normally, you’re not this quiet.”

Marron could only stare, not giving an ounce of her attention to anyone in the room but Weiss. 

Everyone noticed this.

Multiple pairs of eyes whipped back and forth from Weiss to Marron.

“Princess?” Yang questioned, noticing she looked troubled. “Everything alright?”

Weiss’ body reacted on instinct, her eyes watered and she had no idea why.

Her lips slightly parted to speak to the mysterious woman, but Marron beat her to it.

“Snowflake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh shit who is that!? What are these!?
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	11. The Day the Snow Fell

A decade ago… That Day...

That day- the snow was falling.

All she could do was keep running.

To run and never look back.

Chaos and turmoil erupted all around her. Sounds of weapons clashing reverberated throughout the Kingdom of Vale.

The snow kept her from running properly and snagged her a few times. It made her goal difficult.

She kept falling and trudging… and falling again.

She left a lot behind, but she had no choice.

If she stayed in the castle, her life would be taken.

She tried to save her daughters, but that proved to be impossible.

She was chased out of the castle by the faunus. Chased like some prey. It’d been awhile since she started to sprint, and as she looked back, she realized her pursuers were gone. Perhaps they gave up.

There was another thing she noticed when she looked behind her.

A trail of blood.

That’s when she looked down and noticed the wound in her chest.

It looked like she’d been stabbed. 

When was she stabbed? 

The day was filled with violence all around her. When was it brought to her?

Everything had been mayhem. A blur.

Her family was separated in disarray. She lost her daughters and husband. 

She forgot the small detail of the wound, but now she guessed it was weighing her down when her vision turned hazy.

The blood stained her white cloak and rapidly expanded.

Why didn’t she feel that up until now? It was a really large wound.

She was numb.

Even as she stared down at the large gash, she felt nothing. Just a pressure.  
Was her body growing heavy?

Even as blood tainted her once pure white cloak, she felt nothing.

Knowing she was still in danger, she kept running. She had to get as far away from the Kingdom as possible.

Or she would be executed.

She had no idea where she was. The white powder was as vast as the land. The drizzling snowflakes grouped in blobs.

Her energy was depleting as she walked through the deep snow. 

Finally, she got further away from the sounds of battle. 

Now, everything sounded muffled.

She allowed herself to slow down. She told herself she should, but she knew in her heart she wasn’t able to walk much longer.

By now she was dragging her body forward.

The snow slowed her more. Her breathing came heavy. Soon, it was hard to even keep her head up. Her mind was fuzzy.

She almost forgot why she was fleeing.

She glanced down at the wound. It had seeped all over her white cloak and expanded threateningly. Some of the red liquid trail down her body, but she didn’t feel the wetness.

Soon, she fell from dizziness.

She collapsed on the soft snow and landed on her side.

She knew she was supposed to feel cold with all this snow around her and her loss of blood. Instead, she was numb, which was frightening.

She curled in on herself on instinct. To preserve as much as much warmth as possible in the unforgiving cold.

White turned red.

Her eyelids grew heavy as she watched the white drizzle. She supposed this was a peaceful way to go.

Nothing entered her ears. Just a reassuring calmness.

Her vision darkened as she was comforted by the gentle snow crystals drizzling from the gray sky.

“Snow…flakes…” 

Was all she could mumble before losing consciousness. 

***

Two little boys leapt out of their comfortable cabin when they saw a figure in the distance suddenly drop. 

They’d been watching her for a while, but they couldn’t standby any longer. It was easy to tell the person was in trouble when crimson colored the area.

Quickly, the boys approached the figure, heavily panting. They’d sprinted when they realized someone was in need of help.

Gently, they bent down to inspect the woman, who was unmoving and still.

She was very slim and terrifyingly weak.

“Hey, lady,” the blue-haired boy called out. “Are you okay?”

There was no response. Her face was worryingly ashen and she remained still.

“White hair…” the monkey faunus murmured. “T-this is the Queen of Vale!”

His friend was astonished by the news. It wasn’t everyday someone would run into the Queen.

The blue-haired boy shook off the initial shock. Right now, she was just another person who needed help.

The blue-haired boy gently pressed his palm over her wound to stop the bleeding. From what he could tell, her heart was barely thumping.

Truth be told, he didn’t care much for her identity. He just wanted to help. If it was in his power, he wanted to save her. 

The woman before them was on the edge of death. She was about to be pushed over, but he was going to yank her back.

No matter the cost.

When the blue-haired child removed his hand, it was wet and coated in blood. She was losing a lot of the vital fluid. At this rate, she’d die from blood loss.

“We need to get her inside or she’ll die out here,” the little blue-haired boy stated firmly. “Help me carry her.”

“Are you bananas, Nep?!” the monkey faunus yelped. “Her husband has done nothing but berate the faunus!” 

“Her husband, Sun,” little Neptune clarified. “Not her.”

Little Sun flicked his tail in emphasis. “You want to help someone from the royal family?! A family known to discriminate the faunus?!”

“Like you said, that was her husband,” Neptune clarified. “He’s the one we’re supposed to be mad at. Not her. For all we know, she’s done nothing wrong.”

His friend made a good point. The King was the one who openly discriminated the faunus. The rest of the Schnee family were people he knew almost nothing about, other than the fact that they all adorned white hair. Sun was obviously conflicted about this as he gazed at the helpless woman before him.

Her life was literally in their hands and he didn’t want to be responsible for her death.

Sun grit his teeth as he stared at the unconscious woman. She was getting paler by the second, her complexion almost matched the snow.

Little Sun heavily sighed. Trying to save her might be in vain, but the least they could do was try. 

“You’re right.”

“Yeah, we can’t just leave her here,” Neptune said. “That’d be wrong. We gotta help her!”

“You just gonna stand there?” Sun already lifted the front half of her body. “We need to hurry! Someone could be watching!”

Neptune gave him a firm nod. “Right!” he grabbed her legs.

Together, they lifted her off the snow. It was easy for them to hold her due to how frail she was. The Schnee was small, but the boys were smaller. They were still children, so they couldn't lift her by themselves. Now, they were determined to get the Queen medical attention.

Carefully, they scampered to their cabin with the limp woman in their arms, hoping it wasn’t too late to save her.

The snow never stopped falling...

***

Present…

“... Snowflake?”

That nickname…

Only one person in Remnant had ever called Weiss that.

“Mom?”

The ex-princess couldn’t believe she just said that. She hadn’t said that word in ages. Not since she screamed it on that day.  
Everyone was silent as Marron removed her hood to reveal herself. Underneath, was luscious, bobbed, snow-white hair. 

Neptune and Sun’s jaw dropped.

That wasn’t part of the plan!

The sisters gasped and their eyes widened as they stared. It was strange to see another person with white hair. Sun and Neptune looked to Weiss, wondering how she’d react.

To prove herself, Weiss unveiled her hood, revealing both her lion ears and white hair.

No words were exchanged as they stared. 

They changed so much since that day.

“Wait,” Yang cut in. “I thought your mom died.”

It was true, ever since they were children, they both believed Weiss’ mother was dead. Back then, Weiss stated it as a fact. Like there was no doubt she’d been murdered with no chance of surviving.

“Me too,” Weiss said in an almost robotic voice. She almost still couldn’t believe the woman in front of her was her mother. “How did you-?”

Without speaking, Ms. Schnee walked across the room and continued to stare at her daughter. She pulled her in for an embrace. Weiss hugged her back wholeheartedly. It’d been years since they last saw each other. 

Years since she heard her voice. Years of thinking she was dead. Years of no physical contact.

The heartache she felt since then suddenly vanished during the embrace.

“My snowflake,” the former queen whispered. “It’s been a while. I haven’t seen you since that day. The day the snow fell. You have grown well.”

As they pulled apart, the former queen reached up to gently grasp her daughter’s lion ears. The ex-princess remained speechless and allowed the gesture, a faint smile present. As the woman rubbed the appendages, Weiss looked like she enjoyed it, simply melting into the contact.

Yang could only stand there in shock. She’d been with Weiss way longer than her mother, and she was allowed to touch the fluffy ears while she wasn’t?!

“They’re as cute as I remember them,” the former queen smiled. “How are you? Are you okay? Are these your friends?”

“Yes,” the ex-princess composed herself. “They helped me escape prison.”

“Oh my…”

“Mom, I thought you died. What happened?” Weiss questioned. “The world thinks every Schnee’s dead.”

“Except you,” Neptune pointed out. “Your face is plastered on every pole in and around Vale, Weiss.”

Weiss rolled her eyes from the comment. The fake name ‘White’ wasn’t going to cut it anymore. Speaking of fake names…

“So your fake identity is Marron, huh?”

“No one else in the kingdom is named Wilhelmina,” Ms. Schnee informed. “It wouldn’t take long for them to find the surviving former Queen of Vale if I kept the name.”

“That still doesn’t explain how you survived,” Weiss reminded. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m so glad you’re okay, but how?”

“We helped!” Sun chimed. “She was just outside our home when she collapsed from a stab wound.”

“So you were stabbed,” the lion faunus recalled. “I remember seeing that happen, which led me to believe you died.”

“You saw me get stabbed?” Wilhelmina asked. “I don’t even remember that. Do you remember the attacker?”

“No, it all happened so fast…”

“Wait,” Ruby cut in. “If Ms. Schnee isn’t your guys’ mom, then where’re your parents?”

The atmosphere went from heartwarming to downcast in seconds.

“They never came back the day the faunus revolted,” Sun informed. “They told us to stay inside and to hide.”

“We broke our promise when we saw her collapse,” Neptune nodded to Wilhelmina. “Our parents left just before we found her.”

“I was uneasy about her at first,” Sun admitted. “But after we got to know her, I realized she was really cool! So cool that we kept her hidden, no matter the dangers.”

From that, Wilhelmina winked at the sisters and her daughter.

“From that day on, we posed as brothers,” Sun stated. “We got Nep a fake tail so he could fit in with the new faunus ridden society. The story was more believable that way,” he stared at Weiss. “But not believable enough.”

“Don’t feel bad,” the former queen said. “She’s a sharp one. She always has been.”

There was a fondness in her tone.

A fondness Weiss couldn’t resist.

It was the family affection she craved all these years that compelled her to move.

Without a word, it was Weiss who pulled her mother in for an embrace. As they enjoyed the hug with sad smiles, Weiss murmured.

“I love you…”

She tried to mumble it so no one but her mom would hear, but it was silent. 

It was loud and clear. 

Yang had never seen her so relieved, happy, and sad all at the same time. 

It was understandable when the mother and daughter began to cry.

***

“Blake,” the bull faunus called. “I have good news, my darling.”

That nickname sent shivers up her spine. He always said it so creepily it almost made her cringe, but she always pretended like she didn’t mind it.

Whenever the partners met up, it was for a new assigned mission, intel, or just to make him think she was on his side.

To manipulate him.

It was a dark room as usual. They never needed light due to their night vision. Their meetings had to be quick, discreet, and out of sight.

It reminded Blake of her and her girlfriend’s meetings.

She really missed Ruby.

“What’s the news?” Blake tried to acted uninterested, but she was very curious. “Another mission?”

“You are now my equal in this work,” Adam informed. “I’m not going to lie, I’ve been following you over the years. I’ve been watching your every move…”

Yeah, no shit, the cat faunus almost rolled her eyes. You’re not exactly stealthy.

Due to his bulky size, she always heard someone stalking her. It didn’t take her long to figure out who was always on her tail.

“... The master and I have concluded that you’re a loyal follower,” Adam continued. “As loyal as they come. Maybe more loyal than me.”  
Blake held back a smirk and kept her poker face. 

You wish.

“Here,” the bull faunus held out a key. “Now that you’re my equal, you have full access to the white castle.”

Hesitantly, Blake reached out for the key, thinking it was a set-up. After she grabbed it, Adam simply pulled away. She realized she worried for nothing as she slid the valuable key in her pocket.

“You’re right, Adam,” the cat faunus smiled. “This is good news. Very good news.”

Her partner could only smirk.

Now we can take the next step. Eventually, you’ll fall, Adam. And I’ll be there to witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ninja kitty!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	12. Count Us In

For a while, Blake had been scoping out the white castle.

With each step, she kept thinking about how Weiss used to live there.

After the uprising, the Schnee family was either killed or chased out of their castle.

It seemed like so long ago when the first drops of blood warped into slaughter.

Blake had to admit, she thought the humans and Schnee's should have seen it coming. For centuries, the faunus had been discriminated. As a result, she watched her parents lead cruel, pitiful lives.

But they weren't here anymore because of the revolt several years ago. Her parents fought for what they believed in and joined the White Fang… It didn’t take long after that to lose their lives.

Because of this, Blake was an orphan. At first, she supported her parents for fighting, but when they died, she realized the faunus went about it the wrong way to reach respect and equality. Now, the faunus were relatively feared in the kingdom of Vale.

For once, she felt safe to take off her bow, but the looks from citizens she received were full of fright. 

It was then that she concluded one thing: no one had won the previous war.

The consequences were devastating. Blake remembered searching piles of bodies until she found her parents. The stench of blood, the sounds of stabbing, and cries of the civilians were almost too much to handle.

Until she met Ruby.

Ruby made everything better.

She was the blooming rose surrounded by thousands of withering thorns.

As she walked in the white castle, she kept thinking about her girlfriend. She hoped she was okay and hid the escaped prisoners, her friends, carefully.

She was doing this mainly for Ruby. Little did her girlfriend know, she turned her life around after she lost her parents.

Examining the legendary White Castle was the first step to revolution.

Blake was tired of oppression. She has a taste of freedom due to the revolt, but this wasn’t freedom. It didn’t feel right. No matter what she did, she still felt restricted.

So right now, she was doing what she felt was right. This was a quality Ruby made sure she knew it was what made Blake, well, Blake.

Red had been a huge part of her life, but now all she could see was white, white, and more white.

Did the Schnee’s not like any other color?

Blake thought Cinder would have at least painted the walls a different color after she took over, but from what she could tell, everything stayed the same.  
Weiss told her what she remembered about the home as a child. By this point, Blake had been in many rooms. She lost count after a dozen and she was still on the first floor, which amazed her.

How did people not get lost in here? Blake was leaving little tick marks as a trail so she could find the way out when she was done prowling.

From what Weiss told her about the home, everything was the same. Or looked the same. Blake didn’t know for sure since she’d never seen this place before, but based on her friend’s description, things were in the same place.

Even the portraits of the Schnee ancestors stayed. For amusement, Blake paused for a moment and scanned the images. The portraits were painted on the walls, something only the highest elite could afford. 

Those nobles...

As Blake swept her calculating fingers through the painting of Weiss’ great, great grandfather, her poker-face warped to a frown. 

The man in the picture, Johann, as she read, adorned wicked white hair. Blake couldn’t even tell if that was his natural hair, or a wig like most nobles wear for a portrait painting.

Weiss’ ancestors were ugly, Blake thought. How did she come from them? 

After she got tired of staring at the expensive paintings, she went back to work. She prowled around with cautious eyes, not wanting to miss a single detail. Before, Weiss had been very thorough with her explanation of the castle’s interior of how she remembered it. Blake made sure to listen intently, impressed her friend managed to remember details down to the slightest crack.

However, as she crossed into another common area, Blake realized not even the chairs had been moved. 

Like no one lived there. 

Another room. 

The beds were the same. 

Hell, even the ice statue in front of the grand piano was there, as Weiss described.

It was like nothing changed. Like the war didn’t happen. And this castle was the trademark of the end of an era. Blake thought the faunus that raided it all those years ago would at least leave a mark, dent, or scratch to claim the area.

But nothing stood out as part of the rebellion. Cinder seemed arrogant enough to have portraits of herself plastered on the vast walls, but there was nothing besides the images of the Schnee ancestors. Not even the Cinder’s own mark of the rebellion was there, an accomplishment she was blatantly proud of. 

Blake searched every nook and cranny, but there was nothing of Cinder’s own to show her claim on the significant castle. 

It was like the Schnee family never left the magnificent home. 

Like change never happened.

This struck her as odd.

Very odd.

***

“That story is certainly is something.”

“Right, dad?” Yang yelped. “This whole time, everyone thought she was dead!”

The former Queen, Mrs. Schnee, could only smile from their reactions. “Goodness, how many times must I say this? It’s all thanks to my sons Sun and Neptune. They are the reason I survived that day.”

That comment alone caused the rest to melt from her pure adoration and love.

Weiss could only gaze at the two boys her mother praised without thought. Unsurprisingly, they adorned heartfelt grins. They certainly seemed to be what people call ‘mommy’s boys.’

“I guess this kind of makes us siblings, then,” the lion faunus added.

“Aw,” Neptune glimpsed at Sun, then to the much smaller white-clad girl. “Family hug!” 

The brothers teasingly went in to hug their new ‘sister,’ which caused Weiss’ lion ears to fold on top of her head. Even though they were kind of family, she had only met the boys today. In time, she was sure she would be comfortable with their presence, but currently, she barely knew them. To top it off, she had never ever hugged or had physical contact with any male. Not even her father. This was all shockingly foreign to her. 

She took a few uncertain steps back as the guys approached, and was relieved to see Yang step in between them before they got too close for comfort.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. People were confused at the sudden display. And why Weiss seemed bothered by the genuine boys.

Always one for appearances, Yang made the situation lighthearted in a flash. “No man-handling the princess. Everyone knows only I’m allowed to do that.”

Amusement sparked in the former Queen’s blue eyes when she watched her daughter’s reaction- a fierce blush.

Like they weren’t bothered at all by the explanation, Neptune and Sun only snickered. It was like their eyes spoke for them when they suddenly understood the situation. From what they could tell, Weiss wasn’t one who liked physical contact. It was too soon.

It didn’t take Yang long to turn around to face Weiss with her signature grin.

When things settled down, Yang decided to prove her point and lifted the ex-princess without warning, which elicited a sharp yelp. She tried to thrash out of Yang’s grasp, but she had a tight grip. Giggles and screeches filled the air as Yang twirled her around in circles.

“Put me down this instant!”

It didn’t take long for a frantic series of barks to join the fray. 

Concerned, Yang stopped the teasing and just held her friend in mid-air. “Huh?”

“Cute, he’s worried,” Ruby observed. 

The blonde looked down and noticed Zwei pawing her leg gently. When their eyes met, he barked again and then glanced at the clearly distressed white-clad girl in her grasp.

“He’s a good guard dog,” Taiyang met everyone’s gazes. “Doesn’t matter who it is. He’ll bark if he thinks something’s wrong.”

After an intense staredown, Yang sighed and gave in. “Alright, alright I’ll put her down,” after she gently set her down, Weiss was met with many licks on her legs. “You happy?”

A bark.

“Don’t do that again, brute,” although her words were harsh, they lacked her characteristic bite.

Unable to resist, Wilhelmina bent down to praise the corgi. When they were at eye-level, she scratched him between the ears. “Thank you for watching her. Even when the ‘bad guy’ was one of your beloved owners.”

For a split second, she could’ve sworn the dog smiled.

Soon enough, Weiss joined her mother on the floor to praise Zwei. The encouragement turned to play when he crouched to the floor and his tail was high up. If it was up to them, they would play with him for hours. They were enveloped in their own world since neither of them ever had the chance to interact with animals like this. They couldn’t stop cooing at the adorable dog.

The rest of the group could only watch with smiles. Naturally, Yang had the broadest grin since she’d never seen Weiss reduced to a pile of mush.

“Moooom,” Sun jokingly called. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Trust me, I can do a lot worse,” Wilhelmina replied. After a final pat, the former queen stood.

As she stood, her curious blue eyes wandered to the corner of the humble living area. What piqued her interest was a barely noticeable, shiny object. It was obvious someone tried to hide it with a pelt over it like that. Unable to stop her curiosity, she walked over to inspect it.

As if she was of the utmost importance, Sun and Neptune cleared the way for their mother to walk through.

“What’s up, mama Schnee?” Yang asked. “Somethin’ strike your fancy?”

Without answering, the former Queen removed the stag pelt that covered the object. The group could only watch, knowing exactly what it was she was so interested.

“Does it look familiar?” Weiss asked.

Wilhelmina’s pale hand grabbed the handle and picked it up, as though she was weighing it. “Where did you get this?” from what some could tell, there was a sense of nostalgia in her tone.

“In the pipelines,” the ex-princess revealed. “I haven’t the slightest clue what it was doing in there. It was-”

“Winter’s,” Wilhelmina stated.

“Yeah.”

“Do you know how to use it?”

“Not quite like I did when I was younger.”

The former turned around to face her daughter. “Would you like to learn?” she carefully held out the weapon. Although she was cautious, it was obvious she had expertise when it came to rapiers.

Her stance was poised like she’d done it a million times. She wasn’t simply holding it, she was wielding it without trying.

“Woah…” Neptune muttered. 

The brothers know a lot of things about their mom, but they had no idea she knows a thing or two about rapiers.

Weiss grabbed the rapier with a smile. “I’d like nothing more.”

“Guys, guys stop begging me to join you,” Yang chirped. “When do we start?”

“We?” Weiss questioned. “What do you mean we?”

For a moment, Weiss thought she could get some alone bonding time with her mother. It had been nearly a decade since she last spent time with her.

But she couldn’t seem to get away from Yang. That wasn’t a bad thing, but she hadn’t seen her mom in ages. While she was with Yang for the majority of her life.

“I got a new weapon, too, remember?” the blonde said. “And I need to discover my semblance. The quicker, the better. If we’re gonna change things around here, everyone needs to be at their best.”

“That depends, have you recovered from your injuries?” Weiss asked. 

“Yeah, I’m all good,” Yang said. To prove her point, she stomped down with her left foot hardly. Her face never cringed or indicated she was in pain, so Weiss believed her. She was healed. “How about you? Is your concussion all better?”

“Concussion?” Wilhelmina almost yelped. “How did you girls get hurt in the first place?”

“Eheheh,” Ruby laughed weakly. “Funny story about that…”

“We kinda… sorta… fell off a cliff, no big woop,” Yang grimaced from the harsh memory. Upon seeing Wilhelmina’s jaw drop, she continued. “But we’re okay now! I swear!”

“What?!”

To comfort her, Weiss held her mother’s arm. “Our escape had some… difficulties.”

“That’s one way of puttin’ it,” Yang almost chuckled.

“We’re fine,” the lion faunus said. “Our injuries are healed now, so we can start training soon.”

He’d been silent for a while, but Taiyang chimed in. “It’s been a long day. We found out Drachen is alive, that the former Queen is alive, you guys watched a gladiator fight, met Pyrrha, and even found a bounty on Weiss’ head.”

“That didn’t take long…” Ruby muttered.

“Wait till tomorrow and get some rest,” Taiyang ordered. “All of you.”

“No arguments here,” Yang heaved an exhausted sigh. “I’m beat.”

After a nod, Taiyang faced the two boys. “Do you want me to make you guys weapons? Like Yang said, we need all the help we can get.”

“Me and Nep would love that,” Sun spoke for them. “But ugh, can we pick what you make?”

“If you want,” Taiyang added. “Although, word of advice, hear me out if I think something about the weapon doesn’t suit you.”

“Fair enough,” Sun replied.

“You know your semblances, right?” Taiyang asked. He was already trying to picture what would make good counterparts for the brothers.

“Yep,” Neptune answered. “One thing, though. If you don’t mind, we have a couple of friends who can help out.”

“With making the weapons? Ruby is help enough,” Taiyang insisted. “We don’t want to hinder you with your training.”

“No, not that,” Sun smirked.

“Then… with what?”

The smirking brothers looked at everyone in the room and then to Zwei.

“With the revolution,” Neptune informed.

“Count us in,” Sun said. 

The two fist-bumped each other after the revelation and crossed their arms in confidence. They knew exactly what they were getting into and couldn’t wait to help.

“Glad to have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m basing the White Castle off the Cesky Krumlov castle in Prague. Remember, most of these details are from my trips to Austria, Czechoslovakia, Germany, and the Netherlands. So almost every detail you read is real and from pictures I took/from memory to get the effect.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	13. Feed Your Anger Like Fire

Since the people who were living on the outside already knew how to operate their semblances, they focused on other things besides training for the future revolution. 

Because they weren’t locked in a prison for years, Neptune, Sun, and Ruby had the opportunity to tap into their inner potential. They had the freedom to explore what their bodies could and couldn’t handle when it came to combat. 

Because Weiss was of royal blood, her father demanded she learned and controled her semblance as fast as possible. Once a semblance is unlocked, it is almost impossible to forget how to obtain it. It is said that the body remembers it on instinct. Which was one of the reasons why Weiss’ glyph ability never faded while she was locked away.

Currently, the main priority was helping Yang discover her semblance and more importantly, how to control it. She was one of the only people who had the potential and has yet to unlock her unique ability. Due to this, no one wanted her to feel left out and began training with her immediately.

It was well-known that the public wanted every Schnee dead, well, mainly the tyrannical faunus. Since Weiss and her mother weren’t supposed to be alive, they kept their black cloaks draped over their faces and bodies. Even though Ruby and Yang’s home was miles away from the nearest village, Carnation, they didn’t want to take any chances. 

Currently, Weiss and Yang were sparring deep in the forest. It was like an expansion of the backyard of the sister’s home. Before coming out, they had a few days of rest to completely recover from their injuries. In case, Wilhelmina and Ruby were supervising the two, while Taiyang, Sun, and Neptune were forging their new weapons.

“How long did it take you to discover your glyphs, princess?” Yang asked.

The lion faunus took a moment to ponder the question. “About a year. Although, no one helped me. You’re different. You’re surrounded by people who will help you discover your semblance, so your process will be much quicker.”

The blonde stared at the former queen. “You didn’t help her?”

“No, sadly,” Wilhelmina answered. “That is impossible. I don’t have the magnificent ability. Only the former king and my daughters can harness glyphs.”

Because she isn’t Weiss’ legitimate mother, she doesn’t have a semblance. She married into the Schnee line. With her former husband’s genes, both daughters obtained his glyph ability.

“Interesting,” Yang murmured. “So she’s just really good with rapiers?”

“Expertly skilled,” Weiss corrected and poised her weapon. “Now, raise your guns.”

“Gauntlets,” Yang corrected. “And wait, wait, one more question, Winter didn’t help you? I thought she would since she was your sis.”

From the mention of her, the mother and daughter lowered their heads in an obvious sign of sadness. The black hoods over their cloaks covered their faces. A silent breeze sailed across the forest, causing some of the leaves to rustle. It was a relieving feeling, considering it was blazing hot outside.

“She-” Weiss stopped herself and chose her words carefully. “Had other duties to fulfill.” 

Yang seemed to accept the explanation. Now that she thought about it, the royal family probably had tons of things commoners could only dream of doing. Since she had no idea what life was like in the icy citadel, or didn’t know what things the royal family did, she only nodded.

“Oh, okay,” the blonde said. 

Seemingly saddened, Wilhelmina turned around on her heel, causing some of the leaves to crunch. She gave her black hood a tug before trailing away.

“Where’re you going?” Ruby asked.

“Inside,” Wilhelmina answered in a suspiciously cheery voice. “Tai may need help and I’m getting really hot!”

“Okay…” Ruby mumbled and faced the other black cloaked girl. “Is she okay?”

“Yes, she’s fine,” the lion faunus answered without hesitation. “Now let’s focus.”

After watching her opponent poise her rapier, Yang lifted her arms to ready her gauntlets. She didn't use the full force of firing bullets yet, but that’s what this sparring session was also for.

Without warning, Weiss used her glyphs to glide across the forest floor straight at her opponent. Luckily, Yang had enough time to block a strike from the rapier. However, the last thing she was expecting was multiple glyphs to surround her.

On instinct, Yang covered her face, but no strikes came. That’s when Yang looked up to see her old cellmate dancing with the wind.

“Hit me, brute!”

“Kinky.”

While she twisted in the air, Weiss felt her eye twitch from irritation. To shut her up, she slashed Yang only once and very mildly.

“Agh,” Yang grunted. “I deserved that one.”

“Yang!” Ruby shouted from a short distance. “Focus!”

“Alright, alright!”

Instead of using the glyphs around Yang to attack, Weiss was using them to accelerate. Various flips and twirls in mid-air allowed her acrobatic ability to shine. It was then that Yang realized this wasn’t just about finding her semblance, this was about improving her skill with her gauntlets, too.

Various echoes of bullets sliced the air. From what Yang could tell, she had yet to hit Weiss. She didn’t want to hit her, but she was aware her friend had a bountiful aura to protect her from harm. After firing dozens of shots and failing, Yang lowered her gauntlets to try to focus on the white blur assaulting her vision.

It was dizzying trying to watch her movements.

I should really have Rubes teach me how to aim.

Now in the zone, Yang closed her eyes. If she couldn’t see Weiss, maybe she could hear her. But that didn’t help. Listening to the whizzing of air didn’t help much at all.

“Pay-” Weiss started.

“-attention!” Suddenly, Ruby popped out of nowhere and slammed into her sister full-force with the help of her friend’s glyph.

“Agh!”

Before Yang knew what was happening, she was knocked to the ground. When her blurry vision focused, Yang saw her sister standing over her with a smug grin.

“Rubes, what the hell?”

“Weissy is taking a break,” Ruby informed. “It’s you and me now.”

As her sister said, Weiss took a seat on a big rock with her rapier next to her. She was resting, but it was obvious she was very intrigued in what Ruby had planned. Blue eyes remained fixed on the sisters.

“I can’t hurt my baby sister!”

“That’s funny,” Ruby whirled her scythe around before pounding it on the forest floor. “I can.”

***

“For your sake, I hope you bring good reports.”

Her voice caused even the most intimidating of people to tremble. It was stern, yet alluring. The powerful woman sat on her golden throne and emitted an authoritative aura to many, including her followers. 

Like a portrait, her legs were crossed, she wasn’t smiling, wasn’t frowning, and she adorned only the most expensive clothing. However, unlike previous rulers, she adorned a set of black panther ears.

The Faker certainly put on a genuine facade.

It is said that only barbarians carry weapons. But the queen paid no heed to that. She always had a pair of swords with her and strapped to her back. She had trustworthy guards, but she lived by a motto.

Sometimes the only thing that can protect you is yourself.

“Your majesty,” Mercury kneeled as he spoke. “Me and Emerald have searched high and low in the in Vale for the escaped Schnee, but have found nothing. If you could give us more time-”

“Silence!” Cinder barked.

The order echoed all throughout the White Castle. Spines shivered.

That caused Mercury to shut his mouth and stare only at the floor. For fear if he gazed at his boss, he’d be turned to stone.

Next to her two loyal underlings was Blake, who kept quiet. She hated kneeling before the dictator more than anything, but she kept telling herself this was necessary.

If she was going to create change, the sacrifice of her pride was very small.

“You two are relieved from your mission,” Cinder ordered. “The Schnee needs to be found immediately, have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Emerald spoke with conviction. “We are sorry for our incompetence.”

Not looking any happier, Cinder spared her attention to Blake.

“Blake.”

“Yes, your majesty?”

“Do you bring me news? Is that the reason for your presence?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

It was true Blake worked for the tyrant, but only when it was necessary. Either when Cinder gave her a direct order or when Adam passed down some information from her.

Either way, the cat faunus preferred to stay as far away from Cinder as possible. 

“I hope it’s good news,” Cinder almost sounded like she was threatening Blake. “Those two are worthless!”

Emerald and Mercury flinched from her words and kept their heads bowed.

Instead of kneeling, Blake stood. She had a lot to explain. It would be a lot of talking, and switching positions would certainly catch her superior’s attention.

The result was satisfying. Blake was now at eye-level with the queen. It was like she was challenging her power, which she was, but Cinder didn’t need to know that.

“Your majesty, I have been searching for the Schnee of my own accord since I was her former guard,” she placed a hand on her chest to feign sincerity. “I believe it was my duty to find her because she escaped on my watch. I hope you can forgive my actions.”

From hearing that, Cinder perked an eyebrow. One of her underlings took the initiative? She supposed she could let it slide since it served her purpose. 

“Have you found anything?”

“I believe the Schnee no longer resides in the kingdom of Vale,” Blake explained, thinking it was strange to refer to her friend by her last name. “As you know, tracking people is one of my specialties. I have found no indicators that the Schnee is being harbored in Vale. No fingerprints, no footprints that matched, no pieces of clothing, no witnesses, nothing.”

From the revelation, Mercury and Emerald certainly felt less useless. Perhaps now Cinder could forgive their failure.

“How intriguing,” Cinder accepted the cat faunus’ words. It was obvious she had high hopes for her. “Expand your search. I will personally provide any money you may need that will lead to the Schnee’s capture. I will leave this matter in your hands since you are partially responsible for her escape.”

“Thank you, your majesty, for allowing me to redeem myself,” Blake kneeled again and spoke earnestly.

Good, Blake thought. This should buy us some time. 

“You are all dismissed.”

The three headed toward to the exit and didn’t say another word.

Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to.

When the intricately engraved wooden door shut, Blake allowed herself to heave a sigh.

That was definitely one of my better performances.

***

With her scythe and speed, Ruby slashed Yang multiple times in rapid succession. All her sister could do was absorb the hits and attempt to fire bullets at her infuriatingly fast target, but that strategy proved difficult. Almost impossible.

Both Weiss and Ruby’s semblances allowed them to move extremely fast. No matter how Yang looked at it, she was at a disadvantage.

More strikes and grunts of effort filled the air. Other than the wild bird chirps, things were getting heated. 

Yang kept spinning in circles and defending. At this point, that was all she could do. They had been at it for several minutes and the display made Weiss grow bored.

Until she saw something.

A flicker of red in those purple eyes.

It was only slight, but it was enough to make her stand and recall the memory.

She barely remembered it, but she recalled the day Yang was thrown in the cell. Since then, Weiss had convinced herself that she had been seeing things, but this confirmed it. 

Those burning red eyes...

They were close.

“Ruby, that hurts!”

After multiple thrashes against her sister, Ruby decided that was enough. Out of sisterly love, she stopped her assault and collapsed her scythe to its more compact form.

“Sorry, sis. I thought we were getting somewhere.”

“You thought we were getting somewhere?!” Yang yelled, causing panicked birds to fly out of the trees. “All you did was hit me! You didn’t give me a chance to attack or anything! What kind of sister does that!?”

“Woah, woah, calm down,” Ruby began backing away. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” 

Slowly, Yang started to approach her sister. Now, there was an obvious red tint in her eyes, and that was more than enough for Weiss to call Ruby out.

“Ruby! Step aside and don’t intervene, understand?”

“But-”

Before she could continue, Weiss used her glyphs to yank Ruby backward. She made it just in time for Ruby to dodge one of her sister’s powerful punches, which only met air, where she originally stood. It impacted nothing, but the sheer force behind the punch created a rippling shockwave.

“W-woah…” Ruby mumbled, thinking she dodged a lethal jab.

“Stay here,” the ex-princess advised and poised her rapier at Yang. “Trust me.”

“Come on!” Yang shouted. “Fight me! I dare ya!”

That fury was something Ruby never experienced from her before. For once, Ruby was intimidated by her older sister. She was worried for Weiss and what she had planned, but placed faith in her, so she elected to watch.

A trail of glyphs that connected Weiss and Yang was her answer. Instantly, Weiss propelled forward and struck Yang, which earned a low, menacing growl. After the subtle jab, the lion faunus tumbled to the side and took a defensive position with her rapier aimed at Yang, who was practically seething with anger.

To tempt her more, Weiss yelled. “Hit me with your best shot!”

The lion faunus recalled Yang had taken several beatings on that day. When the aftermath died down, the child Yang was even more riled up with her blood-red eyes. 

If her theory was correct, she was willing to dive into danger for her.

“Stay still!” the blonde roared. 

Weiss was pushing her over the edge. If Weiss was going to do this, she had to do it now!

The more hits the better! Sorry, Yang. This is for your own good!

She raised three fingers to summon a perimeter of glyphs to surround her opponent. When they were set up, she used each one as a holder as she flew by each one and she began to strike her in rapid succession like Ruby had done earlier. 

Yang could only hear her zooming passed and each time she was struck with force. Yang was surprised she could land hits with such strength. To top it off, she was moving extremely fast.

After taking several hits in this manner, Yang let out another spine-shivering growl.

“That’s! It!”

The blonde’s angry voice alone caused some of the forestry to rustle with unease. It was then that Yang erupted in flames. Her hair was a raging inferno that roared brilliantly and her fury howled for miles. The flames were so hot that some of the nearby vegetation ignited and withered in ashes. Her eyes were a menacing red, her face was contorted in a fury, and her jaw was set.

It all happened so fast.

That’s when Weiss gasped when she realized her mistake. It was obvious Yang was getting more pissed off by the second. However, the lion faunus was going too fast to adjust her next strike. When she got really close, too close to skid to a halt or dodge, Yang cocked her fist back… and swung directly into her midsection, which knocked the wind out of her.

Unpleasant cracks rang out as Yang’s knuckles twisted into bone. 

Weiss whizzed several feet away and crashed into a tree, causing it to violently shake and ultimately tilt over. The roots were forcefully ripped out of the soil and the impact caused Remnant to tremble. Instead of sticking to the massive trunk, Weiss’ limp form slid down and thumped on the harsh ground.

What unsettled Ruby and Yang the most was the dead silence that followed.

“Weiss!” Ruby was next to her faster than she could breathe. “Weiss, are you okay?!”

There was a weak groan and Weiss soon came to her senses. At first, Ruby was scared to touch her, but she was reassured when Weiss’ face flinched several times before revealing those bleary azure pools.

To inspect the damages, Ruby tugged down the black hood, which revealed those fuzzy lion ears. She crossed a head injury off the list when there were no bumps.

Carefully, Ruby positioned the lion faunus in her lap and kept her lying down. There was a worrying trail of blood leaking from her friend’s mouth, so she didn’t want to move her much since there could be some internal damage.

“You’re gonna be okay!” Ruby tried to comfort her. “You’ll be fine. Dad’s the best healer around, remember? Can you understand me?” she grew more concerned when she noticed the downed girl’s eyes were empty.

“I’ll live…” Weiss mumbled and then feebly coughed. “Is Yang okay?”

“Worry about yourself for once,” Ruby said softly as she rubbed her back.

Another weak cough.

Ruby looked over her shoulder, glad to see that Yang had calmed down. No more flames were present and her eyes were back to their natural, caring purple. In fact, she was already sprinting over and calling Weiss’ name over and over, sounding very apologetic.

Ruby waved her over and helped the blonde kneel beside her and the downed girl. Any previous nervousness vanished as the downed girl’s health took priority.

Yang was clearly out of breath and heaving, but she choked out her words. “Weiss! I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to hurt you! Are-are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay!”

A pang of regret shot through her when she saw the blood trailing out of her mouth. Yang reached out to her, but stopped halfway when she realized Weiss probably didn’t want anything to do with her.

To reassure Yang, Weiss gently gripped her hand and gave her a smile. “I’m okay,” she took a deep, shaky breath. “I think you unlocked your semblance.”

From that, Yang and Ruby laughed.

Yang squeezed her hand back after wiping away a tear.

“You think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw cute. 
> 
> The chapter title is after the lyrics in the song called Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There:
> 
> “Raise your voice against liars. ‘Feed your anger like fire.’ Why does nobody want change?”  
> Cuz Yang got yangry and was on fiyah!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	14. Love Makes You Do Crazy Things

After Taiyang tended to her injuries, he had Weiss rest in the guest room. Naturally, Wilhelmina was worried sick for her daughter and stayed by her side through the ordeal. Yang also refused to leave, saying that it was her fault she got hurt in the first place.

The injury wasn’t too bad since Weiss activated her aura just before the crunching hit to lessen the damage. Thinking on her feet certainly saved her some pain.

Taiyang used aura transfer to heal a few of the cracks in her ribs. After that, he said she would be good as new after some rest.

While Wilhelmina prepared some food for her daughter, Weiss and Yang were in another small room. Since it was daylight, there was no need for a candle to light the room. The small window allowed calm rays to flow through and warm the place. It was much more comforting than the dark and cold jail cell they’d grown accustomed to.

By far.

The lion faunus was lying down and enjoyed the clean sheets. The whole place smelled like wood and soap. It was very homey.

The best part was that Yang sat next to her on the somewhat stiff bed.

“I’m really sorry.”

That was about the millionth time she’d apologized.

“Yang, it’s okay. I intentionally made you mad and literally told you to hit me. It’s not your fault.”

Yang could only shake her head and look down at her. “That doesn’t change the fact that I hurt you.”

“Please,” Weiss huffed. “I’ll be good as new by tomorrow.”

In case she was bluffing, Yang looked her over again. From what she could tell, the girl spoke the truth. Although, it was odd to see Weiss in a comfortable nightgown and her hair down. The white tresses pooled around the pillow and almost blended with the sheets. It was an odd sight since Yang was so used to seeing her with the black cloak, which normally covered her entire body down to her ankles.

“Besides,” Weiss continued. “You unlocked your semblance. That’s something to be proud of.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Yang smiled. “Every hit you and Rubes dealt, I just-I dunno. I felt more power surge through me. It was strange, but not in a bad way. I’ll learn to control my anger. I promise I’ll never hurt you again.”

“You’ll get the hang of it,” the lion faunus stated, very certain of her words. “It’s hard to believe, but you’re a fast learner.”

A faint laugh. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a brute is all,” Weiss winked.

“Tell me about it,” Yang winked back.

Soon, the blonde’s eyes trailed to the adorable appendages that were sticking out of her head. Seeing Weiss lay there in her natural state sent her heart aflutter. 

“Ya know, princess. I really wish you told me about those sooner,” the blonde smiled.

“Why?” Suddenly, Weiss became self-conscious about the ears and they leaned back on her head.

“They’re so cute!” Yang replied without missing a beat. “Can I rub ‘em?”

“What!?” she sounded more surprised than anything.

From her raised voice, Yang flinched. “I mean, you let mama Schnee rub ‘em!” she explained. “So… can I?”

After a tiny sigh, Weiss started to prop herself up. 

“Woah, woah,” Yang gently held down her shoulders so she couldn’t get up. “Listen to what dad said. You gotta rest.”

“Yang, I am resting. I just want to sit up. I’m not going anywhere.”

There was obvious worry in those lilac eyes, so Weiss sighed again.

“I promise,” the ex-princess added.

Relieved, Yang removed her hands from her shoulders and helped prop her up. Surprisingly, Weiss didn’t seem opposed to the physical contact like she normally was. Yang could only smile from the observation. During the endeavor, Yang looked for any signs of distress. Nothing showed on Weiss’ face, so she took that as a good sign. Now, Weiss comfortably sat up with the help of the headboard. 

“Go ahead,” Weiss lowered her head to display the furry appendages. “If you want.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t make me take it back!” the lion faunus exclaimed.

“Okay, okay!” 

Carefully, Yang reached out to graze the ears at first. Compared to her white hair, the furry ears were softer by far. It was almost like rubbing a chinchilla’s hair. She was mesmerized by the feeling, but when she looked at Weiss’ flustered face, her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

“So cute…”

“T-that’s enough for now,” Weiss shyly looked away with a blush.

“O-oh, alright,” slowly, Yang removed the cautious fingers.

It was official. Yang felt honored to be able to touch the ears. Was it something the faunus generally disliked? Back when she was in prison, Blake didn’t even like Yang touching her ears. Was it viewed as an intimate thing? In that case, Yang was really happy Weiss felt close enough to her to allow this. She took it as a display of the utmost trust.

“Weiss.”

“Hm?” 

The girl curiously looked up at her, and Yang couldn’t help herself. On instinct, Yang went in for a hug. 

“Thank you.”

Unlike her usual tight grip, this hug was soothing and full of warmth. Yang couldn’t stop grinning, finding it especially hard to stop when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, too.

“Don’t mention it,” the lion faunus murmured.

That sent chills up Yang’s spine.

After a few heartwarming moments, the two slightly separated and stared into each other’s eyes. Their faces were so close and only mere inches apart. 

A comfortable silence followed...

“Weiss-”

Her mouth was suddenly locked when their lips ensnared. Just like that, all of their worries were erased as they kissed.

It took a moment for Yang to even register what was happening. It was a gentle, tender, and kind contact as if Weiss was reluctant to continue.

To reassure her, Yang kissed her back and kept their lips calmly pressed together. Another jolt of electricity was sent through her when pale hands caressed golden hair.

Yang waited what seemed like forever for this moment, but she didn’t mind. As long as she was with Weiss, she was happy. 

Their hearts were racing as the kiss continued like waves crashing on a beach. Emotions erupted and overflowed all in a single moment. The sensual contact sent currents running through their bodies. Since they were separated in those cells all their lives, physical contact was never an option. Now that they were free, their desire for one another erupted.

Yang almost couldn’t believe this was actually happening, especially since Weiss initiated it, but she was reassured when she kept tasting Weiss. She tasted like sweet vanilla and it was almost intoxicating in the best way possible.

Each pair of lips were so soft, it was almost ethereal.

After a few more seconds, they hesitantly pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes.

Their faces were as red as tomatoes.

Weiss shyly looked away and gripped the sheets tightly. She was starting to think that wasn’t the right thing to do when Yang kept looking at her like that.

“So… I gotta punch you to get a kiss?” Yang could only stare at her in disbelief.

“Is that all you can say?”

“Uh…” Yang was still speechless.

“Was that not okay?” Weiss hesitantly asked, very apologetic. “I’m sorry, it-”

She stopped talking when she was pulled in for another embrace.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Yang murmured sweetly in her ear. “Don’t apologize.”

Smiling, Weiss returned the embrace.

“Am I interrupting something?”

The unexpected feminine voice drove them apart. It was Wilhelmina, who was standing in the doorway with a bowl of steaming soup in her hands. Her expression was confused and cheerful, silently telling them she had an idea of what was going on. Especially since both of them were blushing fiercely. 

“I-it’s nothin,’ mama Schnee!” Yang frantically explained. “I was just telling Weiss how salty she is!”

“Hey!”

“You have to be that close to tell her that?” Wilhelmina sounded protective, but contradicted her tone when she winked. “I’m just here to give my baby this delicious soup and I’ll be out of your hair.”

While the two stayed seated on the bed, their eyes never pried away from the former queen, trying to deduce if she caught them kissing earlier.

No words were exchanged as Wilhelmina set the bowl on her daughter’s lap before she briskly walked out the door. Before it shut, she yelled.

“Use protection!”

Yang and Weiss could only give each other a look.

“Your mom is unreal.”

That earned a flick to her forehead.

***

“Ruby,” Taiyang said. “Are there any fights today?”

“I don’t think so,” Ruby replied. “Usually there’s some announcement a few hours before so people have time to come here.”

It had been a while since they went out, so the group walked to the colosseum. Tagging along were the brothers Sun and Neptune. They decided to not bring the horses since walking was healthier and they had no particular destination in mind. 

They’d been strolling around the village for a few minutes just looking at what people had to sell. Finding nothing, the group headed to the colosseum. Deep down, Ruby was hoping to see Pyrrha by chance even though she didn’t have a match today.

Her hopes came through because it didn’t take Ruby long to catch something in the distance. It was an all-too-familiar blob of red and green. The dress accented her body even from dozens of yards away. Not only that, but from the looks of it, the figure was walking with some guy.

“Pyrrha!”

Without warning, Ruby dashed away and left some rose petals in her wake, leaving the three guys stunned. 

She completely blindsided Pyrrha and slammed into her full force, all the while not letting go from the hug.

“Ruby!” Pyrrha exclaimed. “How great it is to see you!”

The sight was like a mother hugging her child when Ruby kept nuzzling up to her.

Finally, Ruby broke away and looked at the boy next to her, who was confused. “Who’s this guy?”

The blond boy was quiet to watch the events unfold so far. “Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.”

“You’re Arc!?” Ruby yelped. “Pyrrha, how’d you become friends after you kicked his butt?”

“Aw, hey now, I didn’t lose that badly!” Jaune defended poorly. “She’s just an expert!”

“After our match, he asked me to train him,” Pyrrha informed. “He has magnificent potential.”

From the compliment, Jaune grinned. But Ruby could only stare at him. If it wasn’t for some of the armor he was wearing, she would think he was just another peasant who lived near the colosseum like most gladiators. The more she stared at him, the more she thought he was just… average.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Ruby said teasingly, which earned a yelp from the boy. “Buuuut, if Pyrrha says you have potential, then I’ll take her word for it.”

After a swift rustle of her hair, Pyrrha asked. “What brings you here? Jaune and I are on our way to Carnation.”

“We were just there!” Ruby chirped.

“We?”

It didn’t take long for the rest of Ruby’s group to catch up. 

“Sup, Pyrrha!” Sun shouted.

“Long time no see,” Neptune added.

After she noticed the three, Pyrrha side-hugged the brothers and Taiyang. They acted like they’d known each other for years and got all buddy-buddy.

Ruby and Jaune’s jaw dropped. Everyone knew each other? Jaune was starting to feel inadequate compared to the taller, more toned brothers.

“Sun, Neptune, Mr. Xiao Long, how are you?” Pyrrha asked.

“Ahem,” Taiyang cleared his throat. “Pyrrha, what have I told you?”

“Excuse me, Tai,” Pyrrha corrected herself. “Old habit.”

“Hold on,” Ruby pointed to the brothers. “You know Sun and Neptune?”

“We’ve known her long before she became The Amazon,” Neptune knowingly grinned. “She used to live in Carnation, so we were neighbors.”

Unable to help himself, Sun’s eyes wandered to Pyrrha’s javelin and shield. Then to Jaune’s simple weapons. They were an odd pair, but interesting to say the least.

“More upgrades?” Sun asked. “Looks cool.”

“A weapon is never finished being polished,” the amazon replied. “Ruby can attest to that.”

Ruby nodded eagerly with stars in her eyes as she drooled over the weapons. There were indeed some key features added to the legendary javelin.

“It looks so cool!” Ruby chirped. “How’dyoudothatwasithardhowlongdidittaketoforgewhydidn’tyoutellmeohmygoshitlookssocoolhow’dyouevenstartto-”

“I’ll inform you soon,” Pyrrha promised with a broad smile. “Just take a deep breath.”

Ruby did as she was told. After pouting, of course.

“Just be careful with it, okay?” Taiyang said. “You may be a warrior, but accidents happen.”

What he said reminded Pyrrha of how a father lectures his daughter, so a faint giggle slipped out. “I’ll keep that in mind, Mr. X- Tai.”

Since they were talking about weapons, the brothers jumped in the conversation and happily boasted about their own new ones. Pyrrha’s interest was piqued, so her and Jaune hammered them with questions.

As they continued to talk about weapons, Ruby found herself staring in the distance. Which was odd, considering she’d normally be the center of this kind of conversation.

It could be false hope, but she was starting to think the black blob she was so focused on was someone she knew. It was a slender figure who stood tall and emitted an air of mystery. The form was also in a dimly lit alleyway, so this made it hard to identify. However, the triangular shapes on their head gave away her identity.

It’s gotta be Blake… What’s she doing here? Who’s she with?

It seemed the spy had a person with her as well. But Ruby had never seen them before. Unfortunately, she was too far away to pick out the details. She couldn’t even tell if the person with Blake was a male or a female.

Suddenly, the cat faunus faced Ruby, which caught the person she was with off guard.

“Hey,” Tai whispered so only Ruby could hear, which caused Ruby to jolt from fright. “That’s Blake, right?”

“I think so,” Ruby murmured.

A moment later, the figure blew a kiss at Ruby. The action caused her comrade to give her a weird look. 

“That was her alright,” Tai commented.

Ruby blushed and pretended to ‘catch’ the kiss. She proceeded to kiss her palm, all the while with a fuzzy, warm feeling in her stomach. 

The action was subtle enough so the person Blake was with wasn’t suspicious. In fact, she was certain the figure didn’t see her do that at all.

“Cute,” Tai teased. “Get married already.”

From the mention of marriage, Ruby blushed redder than her name. “It was cute, but she shouldn’t have done that. She’s in hot water.”

Taiyang just shrugged.

“Love makes you do crazy things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me! Freeeeeeezeeeeeeerbuuuuuuuuurn~
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	15. Let Him Go

Currently, Blake was on her usual patrol around the White Castle.

This was an optional job, especially since she was higher up in the ranks, but there was something about the place that piqued her curiosity.

Maybe because she hadn’t even been in half the rooms yet.

No matter how many times she walks around here, it never ceases to amaze her.

This time, she decided to walk over the bridge, where a small pond was underneath. After she crossed, she headed to the opposite side of the castle. She’d done enough exploring in an entire half of the White Castle, so it was time for a change of scenery.

New territory.

The main purpose of these walks wasn’t to be a tourist. It wasn’t to be in awe at the scenery, although that was a plus.

She is a spy, and a spy has a job to do.

The moment she walked in, she noticed the aroma of the rooms never changed. The scent was still a wood mixed with rain. It smelled of the finest mahogany. The servants did their jobs well, Blake thought.

Other than the pleasant aroma, she was greeted with a scarlet carpet. The red hue stood out in the castle of white. The soft carpet just trailed from one door to another, while the rest of the floor was an intricate wood, which adorned light and dark shades of brown. The floor twinkled when the sun’s rays seeped through the four windows. 

Plants gathered around the windows and enjoyed the sunlight. Part of the reason they were even alive indoors was because of that warm source, no doubt.

One of the flowers really stood out.

A red rose.

The most gorgeous rose she’d ever seen.

Besides a certain someone.

A smile spread on her lips.

Ruby would really like this.

She wanted nothing more than to take the little flower for her girlfriend, but the last thing she needed was people to be suspicious of her. Especially since her co-workers know of her whereabouts.

As Blake kept walking, she soaked up the room. To the left, there was a narrow, long dining table. Four chairs were on each side and two on the ends. Probably for the former king and queen. Blake guessed the Schnee’s originally used that table for guests since their family wasn’t that large. There were dozens of other dining rooms far more magnificent.

A chandelier hung just above the table and sparkled almost as great as the floor, and it wasn’t even lit.

Needless to say, the room was pleasing to the eye. No wonder the Schnee family spent thousands to keep it up to date.

As Blake approached the end of the room where the two double doors were, her fingers glided through several candles that stood by the doorway.

The former royal family sure had a lot of candles.

She opened the engraved double doors, wondering what was inside.

It certainly didn’t disappoint.

She found herself standing on a balcony. The red carpet that looked like it’d been cut off previously now scoured the entire floor.

Before her was a massive stage.

A theater.

Rows upon rows of wooden seats took up the entire room. Even the second floor, near the balcony, contained dozens of wide benches. Blake guessed the door she used had only been used by the most social of the elite since it was a side-door and required the royal family’s permission to go through.

It was unlike anything she’d ever seen. Blake heard the stories, but to see it in person...

She was finally here.

Ever since she was a child, Blake heard stories of the famous baroque theater. People came far and wide to see performances, which were held year-round. The Schnee’s performed, and wildly paid, famous actors jumped at the chance to be here. Legend has it, if an actor stepped foot on that stage, they would lead long, successful lives. Lives very few people these days could only dream of having.

She remembered always feeling left out, having loved the culture of art. She never had enough money for the luxury, but now she could absorb all its glory. Being here was a dream. She never thought in a million years she’d be here, so she supposed it was humorous that she stumbled into it by accident.

Unable to help herself, Blake hopped on stage. The floorboards creaked from the extra weight with every step. How long had it been since this place was renovated? Or even used? Certainly, before the war, Blake thought. 

Cinder never welcomed any performances since she took over.

Any negative thoughts Blake had about the woman disappeared as she stared. On the sides of the stage were intricately designed pillars, clocks, and statues. Whichever artists designed them were quite skilled, considering she almost thought the moss growing on the structures was real.

In her opinion, the scenery for the background of the stage was the most beautiful. The colors were overall dull, but shined brightly. There were about a dozen grim clouds, and as a centerpiece, a big bright blue one. It pulled the work together quite nicely.

Entranced, hesitant fingers brushed across the blue cloud. The painting felt like all the others. It was embedded in the wall, so it was a tad prickly.

That’s when she felt something was off. When her fingers grazed the middle of the cloud, the surface was smooth.

A cat-ear twitched.

Blake didn’t know why, but everything in her body told her to press down. 

So she did.

That section of the wall leveled in on itself. After the slightest beep noise, that entire wall started to split in half and move apart, not without shaking the entire room.

After a gasp, Blake stepped backward.

A secret passage? How many of these does this castle have?

When the facade wall was done creaking open, a smooth wall was in view. This time, it was made of the darkest stones and had a giant lock in the middle. It dangled by a simple chain that was rusty, telling Blake it had been there for some time. There was a keyhole in the center just begging to be opened.

These things told her that this wasn’t just another wall. This was a door that wasn’t meant to be discovered.

Is this something only the former royal family knows about?

She tried knocking a few times and hoped that it’d work, but it didn’t.

No, this can’t be another secret passage. Weiss told me all of them and their locations.

Blake could only stand there in awe.

So then… what the hell’s behind this door?

***

“Woooooooooow…” Ruby couldn’t stop gawking. “It never ceases to amaze me!”

“You might wanna shut your mouth before you catch some flies,” Yang laughed.

At last, the sisters, brothers, and Weiss had a chance to visit the Kingdom of Vale. The village close to their homes, Carnation, was fun, but it was time for a change of scenery.

Naturally, since they were still on the run, Weiss and Yang wore their black cloaks with their hoods up. Ruby wore her red one, thinking it would help them blend in. This way, anyone passing by would think they were simple travelers. It attracted less attention in crowds this large, also because Sun and Neptune weren’t wearing the traveling gear. In case, the girls wore their fake faunus ears, while Neptune stuck on his monkey tail to match his ‘brother’s.’

Carnation was usually bustling with people, but it couldn’t compare to the Kingdom. There was a vast sea of people. Everywhere the group turned there were bodies of citizens. It made the escaped prisoners nervous, but they were in the middle of their secure group, which made them feel safe.

Even though there were posters all over the Kingdom of their faces. And a hefty reward for the Schnee’s capture.

It was a stupid thing to do. To go back to the Kingdom that threw them in the prison.

But it felt great.

“It is quite nice,” Weiss mentioned. “But…”

There was an overwhelming amount of faunus. Almost no humans were in sight. The humans who they saw wore wealthy clothing and were mostly by themselves. No peasant humans were to be seen. Living in the Kingdom was for the upper-class only.

In the center of the city was a fountain that made the most pleasant sound. The statue in the middle of the fountain was a giant horse, which was carved out of marble. Faunus children played around the fountain and splashed each other, but the adults, most likely their parents, scolded them before dragging them away.

Columns of buildings surrounded the area. They were decorated with lines and bases, which connected to the architraves. Most buildings were extra long, and sometimes two or three stories high. They had to be large because these were large gathering places for the public, such as markets, offices, and assembly halls.

“It is kinda intimidating…” Yang agreed. “I wouldn’t worry about it. There’s a lot of nice people here, too.”

“Like Pyrrha!” Ruby happily added.

“Yeah, like her,” the blonde said. “Hey, isn’t her house here somewhere?”

“Ugh, yeah!” Sun recalled. “It’s actually closer to the colosseum, so it’s just west of here.”

“Should we go get her?” Neptune asked.

“Nah,” Ruby waved off. “She told me her and Jaune are too busy training today.”

“Such lovebirds,” Yang said teasingly. “I betcha one day they’ll have a close match.”

Ruby couldn’t help but snort. “Would that day be never?”

Sun only smirked. “In all seriousness, Nep and I’ve seen a few of his matches. He’s getting better since his first fight.”

“The people are too kind,” Weiss almost smiled. “He’s lucky he hasn’t been given the lethal thumbs down.”

“People love underdogs,” Sun replied easily. 

“Apparently,” the ex-princess said.

Just as the cheerful group rounded a corner, there was an even bigger crowd in the outdoor assembly hall. People, mostly faunus, gathered in a circle. From a distance, the dozens of people looked like one big blob. 

“What’s going on?” Sun asked.

“A fight?” Ruby guessed.

That’s when it went deathly silent. 

A morbid slash sound rang out, followed by a tortured yelp.

That prompted them to move into the crowd. Together, they pushed people aside to get a better look.

“Stop!” a desperate, high-pitched voice yelled. “Someone help him! He can’t take anymore!”

From her outburst, the female was punched in the jaw by one of the men holding her back. That caused some worried whispers to fill the air.

“Shut up!” a deep voice demanded. “This is justice!”

Now the quiet group had a front row seat, so they could see everything clearly. 

The female who was punched was crying tears. Her eyes were red and the droplets coated her whole face. Every now and then, she would attempt to break out of both of the faunus’ grips they had on her arms, but they were simply too strong and following orders. From the way they were dressed, the faunus were guards of the Kingdom, so they were inclined to follow.

In the center of it all, there was a dark-haired human boy tied to a pole. His face displayed pure agony and had streams of blood running down from his head to the cobblestone. The back of his shirt was harshly ripped open and his back had several bloody slashes. His back faced the angry faunus, who had a whip in his hand and a mask on his face.

That must be Adam, Ruby thought. He matches Blake’s description perfectly. Red-hair, a mask, the horns, and an arrogant attitude. If this isn’t Adam I don’t know who is.

“Again!” one of the faunus guards yelled.

“No!”

Despite the girl’s pleas, Adam whipped the boy again with a smirk.

Was he enjoying this?

The cloaked girls, brothers and some spectators flinched from the chilling noise. From the looks of it, no one wished harm on the poor boy. He was just an example. 

But if anyone interfered...

“You’ll never be able to steal again!” 

Ker-snap!

Now, people were looking away to avoid seeing more blood spatter. For the faunus spectators who had animal ears, they twitched in unison. More groans of pain erupted from the boy.

Watching this was becoming unbearable…

Yang just about had it. She’d been shaking from anger the whole time, and as she took a step forward, a pale arm stopped her.

“Don’t,” the ex-princess whispered. 

“But-”

“Let him go!” Sun blurted.

The shout caused Adam to lower the whip and look to the direction of the noise. It was then that the spectators cleared a path for the blond boy. Without hesitation, Sun sauntered through with an angry look. 

“Oh goddammit, Sun...” Neptune mumbled. He shouldn’t be surprised by his outburst. As long as he’s known him, his brother was known to cause mischief and stand up for what he believed was right. Still, his actions always dragged the quiet intellectual with him. 

The cloaked girls could only watch helplessly as the scene unfolded. Weiss and Yang couldn’t take the risk of the spotlight. Especially in front of some royal guards.

The brothers stood before Adam with challenging gazes.

“Why’re you doin’ this?!” Sun yelled. “This isn’t justice, this is outright torture!”

“This lowly human stole very expensive medicine!” Adam tried to justify his actions. “You think that doesn’t deserve one-hundred lashes?!”

“That’s a lil steep to me,” Sun said as he ominously whipped his tail back and forth. “You may think this is a suitable punishment, but this is wrong.”

Before Adam could explode of anger, Neptune stepped in.

“What my brother is trying to say, is to let him go? He’s had enough.”

After he said that, Adam turned around to find the boy he’d beaten mercilessly had indeed passed out. His body was limp around the pole and his head was lowered, causing some of the blood to seep off his face and onto the dirty ground.

“That’s right, let him go!” the desperate girl in the crowd pleaded. As an extra precaution, she added. “Please!”

“Fine!” the bull faunus roared. “If I see him again, I’ll show no mercy!” 

Adam saw no reason to continue when the two monkey faunus intervened. In a way, he respected faunus just because they were faunus. If a person of his status was seen berating other fellow faunus, there’d be consequences. Hesitantly, Adam walked away with the whip in hand. 

Now that the threat was gone, the crowd dispersed before giving the beaten boy sympathetic looks. 

Now that she was free, the girl ran up to the boy and immediately untied him before kneeling down. His body almost dropped on the hard cobblestone, but she reached for him and held him up carefully. Several choked sobs later, she shouted. 

“Ren! Ren, say something!”

But the boy named Ren was silent. His face was worryingly ashen, meaning the blood loss was starting to take its toll.

“We can take him to my house,” Ruby urged. “We have medicine there. Is that okay?”

Unable to speak, the orange-haired girl choked on a sob and simply nodded. She hugged Ren tightly before Neptune stepped in front of her. Thoughtfully, Neptune positioned the unconscious boy in a fireman’s carry.

“Follow us!” Ruby yelped.

“T-thank you!” from the sounds of it, the girl forced the words out. She’d been so used to bawling it was hard to talk.

“Don’t worry,” Yang told her. “He’s in good hands. We’ll get him better.”

Yang offered the girl her hand. After she stood, the blonde coaxed her to run alongside them. 

The group had never sprinted so fast in their lives. Naturally, this attracted a lot of eyes, something they desperately wanted to avoid, but they had to treat him as soon as possible. Ren’s life was in danger and they were willing to take the risk.

It was true he was a stranger, but if he didn’t survive, no one would be able to forgive themselves.

The whole way, Ruby led since she was the fastest. Neptune lagged behind due to the extra weight, so Sun constantly pushed him along.

To make him accelerate even swifter, Weiss lifted her fingers-

“Not here,” Yang reminded her and pushed her arm down. “Wait till we’re in the woods.”

To save her breath, the lion faunus only nodded and continued darting alongside her.

They pushed passed several people rather forcefully to get where they were going. They really wished they had the horse, Drachen, to help. At this rate, it would take several more minutes to get the boy proper treatment.

Just as they reached the outskirts of the Kingdom, the overwhelming amount of people disappeared. Not a lot of citizens were around, so that made everything easier. They could move freely.

Before they crossed over the cobblestone and onto the dirt to enter the woods, there was a lone figure, who was obviously staring at the group in curiosity.

The person was in an all black cloak. For a moment, a few thought it was Blake. But no one had time to look under the hood, so they kept sprinting past the figure. The person looked too tall to be Blake, anyway.

Unable to help herself, Weiss stole a glance at the figure as she ran. 

She caught some key features of the face, which looked familiar. 

For some reason, when she stared for those few seconds, it felt like an eternity. 

It was obvious the face had some feminine qualities like long eyelashes, leading her to believe the person was a female. The mystery woman only locked eyes with the ex-princess for mere milliseconds before turning away. 

Too quickly.

Even though Weiss only saw her face for a few moments, it was engraved in her mind.

The sight sent Weiss to an inner turmoil. She promptly dismissed those feelings.

She looks a lot like her, the lion faunus thought. 

Now that she had to dodge some trees and other vegetation, she held up three fingers.

Instantly, six glyphs materialized below each person. The group propelled forward at unrivaled speeds to the direction of Tai’s house. 

The friends practically flew, all the while just hoping they could save him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the theater description was straight outta Cesky Krumlov: Baroque theater! It is one of the oldest, most well-preserved theaters in the world. 
> 
> Blake is such a sweetheart I can’t.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	16. Our Victory Depends On All of Us

Without wasting time and his adrenaline pumping, the monkey faunus busted down the door to his house. Thankfully, it wasn’t that sturdy. His sense of urgency overcame him as he rushed in alone.

Medicine, there was medicine in here somewhere…

Just as he darted into the main room, he saw a figure in a chair at the table. As far as he knew, no one was supposed to be in his house right now.

The figure was seemingly waiting for his- or, someone’s arrival.

“How’d you get in?!” Sun asked. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” the monotone voice replied. “This needs to be quick.”

As Sun scanned the person, he realized she was attractive. A set of cat ears were on her head, those golden eyes pierced through his soul, and she sat up straight. Under the black cloak, he could easily tell she had a good figure, too.

Sun cleared his throat and took a deep breath, causing the cat faunus to slightly tilt her head.

“I mean, how can I help a fine lady such as yourself?” he said in a suave tone, making sure to show off his abs.

Choosing not to answer, her golden orbs curiously flickered around the room.

“Where is Ruby?”

“Her house,” the monkey faunus replied. “Look, I dunno what you’re doing here, but- shit!”

“What?”

“The medicine!” Sun blurted. “I can’t waste time here! I gotta go! Come with me, I’m going to Ruby’s now!”

At the thought of seeing her so soon, Blake hastily stood. Sun reached in the cabinets and pulled out a bottle. After, he shook it to make sure there were pills inside. When it rattled, he bolted out the door and glanced behind him, glad to see the mysterious cloaked girl was sprinting after him.

“Why the rush?” Blake asked.

“It’s Ren,” Sun informed. “He-”

“That’s right...” the spy grumbled. “No need to elaborate. Focus.”

The two faunus darted through the woods to Ruby’s house. They dodged dozens of trees and Sun almost tripped a few times, but his monkey tail kept him on his feet.

“This’ll definitely make him feel better,” Sun held up the bottle.

Blake could only smile from his cheery attitude. The sounds of thumping reverberated through the woods, and at last their destination was in sight.

That’s when Blake bolted ahead full speed. 

“H-hey!” Sun shouted. “Wait up!”

Just as Blake reached the door, she stopped and stared. Sun didn't have time to question her as he passed her and ripped open the door.

He rushed inside and left Blake to do as she pleased.

The spy thought long and hard about the situation and her actions, so she decided to guard the home for now and kept watch. She wanted to see Ruby more than ever, but there was a situation that needed the utmost attention first. 

She took a seat just outside. The door was left propped open for her to hear more easily as to what was going on inside.

“I’m here!” Sun announced and hurried over to the boy, who was surrounded by meticulous hands.

Before, Neptune positioned the unconscious boy on his stomach on the table. This way, they could easily tend to his back. Leaning over Ren were Ruby, Taiyang, and Wilhelmina, who were generously applying as many herbs as possible on the gashes on his back. 

“Tai,” Wilhelmina held her hand out. “More rosemarys.”

“You got it,” Taiyang nodded and swiftly handed the plants to her. “Guys, stand back.”

They did as they were told and could only watch. They did their jobs and it was the time to let the more experienced do the work. The orange-haired girl, however, refused to budge an inch and kept holding Ren’s hand.

It was starting to get claustrophobic with this many people in such a small home.

After Wilhelmina applied the herbs, Taiyang hovered his hands over Ren’s back. Soon, a comforting, green light emitted. This caused some strange healing noises to fill the air, but that meant the process was working.

The orange-haired girl almost gasped in amazement at the result. The slashes sewed together and blood finally stopped oozing.

Aura transfer wore out a person, so Tai was left heaving for breath. Quickly, Ruby grabbed him a chair to sit in.

Next, Weiss thoroughly wiped away the blood on his back with a wet cloth. Then, she soaked up the rest with a dry one. 

The boy’s back now had several lash scars and left a pink hue.

“Ice,” Wilhelmina held out her hand.

On command, Yang handed the ice to her. Wilhelmina promptly set it on the poor boy’s marred back. Even though Ren was unconscious, his face indicated his body was in a lot less pain.

When that was done, Wilhelmina stood by Tai, helping him take in less greedy breaths of air. It was amazing to her that someone so… average… could use the tricky technique called aura transfer. He was something else.

“You’re okay,” the orange-haired girl swept her fingers through the boy’s wet hair. “You’ll be okay.”

Before, Sun had crushed the pills so it’d be easier for Ren to swallow. When they were done hovering around him, he placed the fragments in the boy’s mouth along with some water. That would numb the pain for the time being.

After all the commotion in such a stressful situation, the group realized they didn’t even know the girl’s name.

“What’s your name?” Yang asked.

“Nora,” said girl answered. “Again, thank you so much. No one helped him! Only you guys had the compassion to! I don’t know what I’d do if he…”

“What happened before?” Ruby asked.

From the sound of her voice, Blake’s heart went aflutter.

“I was sick for so long,” Nora explained. “I couldn’t keep anything down. Even Ren’s famous smoothie didn’t help. He felt so bad for me,” she glanced down at him. “It got so bad I almost died. That’s when he came to me with some medicine.”

“The medicine he stole,” Neptune thought out loud.

Nora just nodded. “I didn’t ask how he got it. Deep down, I knew how. I just didn’t want him to say it. But it worked and saved my life. And the next day… you know the rest…”

“That’s messed up,” the blonde commented. “How could someone do something like that?”

“It was Adam,” Ruby said. “Blake told me about him. Apparently, he’s the most lethal faunus working in the kingdom. To be honest, I didn’t believe her at first. I didn’t think someone could be so cruel… until I saw it with my own eyes.”

“That’s because you like to see the best in people.”

A foreign voice chimed in the conversation, but it was very familiar. The moment Ruby heard it, she had a broad grin.

Now that everything had calmed down, Blake decided to make her entrance.

“Blaaaaaake!” Ruby practically slammed into her girlfriend. “What’re you doing here?”

“Decided to drop by. It’s been awhile since I saw you guys,” the cat faunus returned the hug and pecked her on the head.

Ruby then tilted her chin up.

The ladybug pair only pecked each other due to prying eyes. From the sight, Sun’s jaw dropped in disbelief. 

She was taken?!

Ruby and Blake embraced again, with the taller girl’s chin on top of Ruby’s head.

Blake only stared at Sun with a smirk.

Sun bit his lip and reluctantly accepted reality. “She broke into my house.”

Ruby gave her a curious look and Blake could only shrug.

“Rubes can’t be the only one who gets some lovin,’” Yang said cheerfully. “It’s good to see you, kitten,” instantly, Yang wrapped her arms around both her sister and her in a group hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Cat ears leaned back on her head from the comment. Her usual poker face turned to a broad smile. It was really nice seeing her other friends again. Naturally, Blake returned the embrace. She missed Yang’s crushing hugs a lot. Which really said something since she was never one for physical contact. As she peered over Yang’s shoulder, she saw a smiling Weiss.

“Hey, Blake,” the ex-princess greeted.

“Hey,” she replied with a grin. “Get over here.”

After playfully rolling her eyes, the lion faunus joined.

They were all reunited. Finally.

“So,” Blake started. “Who are they?” she looked to the brothers and newcomers.

“You apparently know who we are,” Sun said. “Considering you broke into our house.”

“That was necessary,” the cat faunus said. 

“Good goin’, kitty cat,” Yang praised.

“Don’t encourage her!” Sun yelped.

Introductions aside, her friends filled her in on what happened. Blake nodded all the while, making sure they knew she was listening.

“Sorry,” the cat faunus said. “Adam goes overboard sometimes.”

“You know the faunus who hurt him?” Nora accusingly asked. She’d been tending to the boy the entire time, so she was quiet. “How could you let him do this?!”

“Woah, woah,” Yang tried to calm her down. “It’s not her-”

“I’m sorry,” Blake apologized and lowered her head to the girl. “She’s right, Yang. I could have done something, but I just watched…”

“Why!?” Nora yelled. 

Blake bit her lip and tried to choose her words carefully for the sad girl since she had a fragile state of mind, but Weiss spoke for her.

“She must blend in with the echelons.”

“What?” now Nora sounded more interested than anything. “Why does she have to do that?”

“Weiss-”

“It’s okay, Blake,” Weiss tried to reassure her. “I have a good feeling about them. We can trust them.”

The spy just scanned the newcomers, trying to assess the situation.

“What’re you talking about?” Nora asked.

“What do you think about the kingdom?” Ruby asked. 

As long as Nora checked out, they’d be fine. If the plot of their secret revolution got into the wrong hands, they’d face death.

Normally, Nara tried to sound cheerful, but her tone took a dark turn. “I hate it. The kingdom is who did this to Ren.”

“If you had the chance, would you change it?” Weiss asked.

“For the better for both human and faunus, yeah,” Nora replied. “More than anything. Ren and I can’t move anywhere else because we’re poor, so we’ve been stuck here. I want a better place for him.”

Everyone glanced amongst each other in reassurance. Her answer was good enough. If they could recruit Nora, the boy would help out as well. They were a packaged deal.

It was difficult, but the trusting group of friends took turns telling Nora about their plan for revolution. It was odd telling the skeptical girl about how Blake is a spy and that Weiss was part of the former royal family. 

Nora seemed to not believe the entire story until Wilhelmina convinced her with her facial features and a recount of what happened to her on that day.

Nora remembered the former queen’s face. And the distinctive Schnee’s white hair, including seeing the bounty posters for Weiss all over the village. That was more than enough to convince her no one was lying.

At the end of it all, Nora was touched they could trust her with such sensitive information. She wanted change for the Kingdom more than anyone, having suffered the consequences repeatedly.

If her joining them could build a better life for her and Ren, she’d take the chance.

“I’m in if you’ll have me,” Nora said. “I know Ren would want to be part of this, too. I know I seem like a blabbermouth, but this will go to no one. My lips are sealed,” she gestured zipping her mouth shut.

Now that there were two more recruits, Taiyang made a mental note to make them weapons. With this many people joining, Ruby would have to help him out with the load.

As they continued a lively conversation, Blake pulled Weiss to the side.

“We need to talk in private.”

“Very well.”

Wondering what this was about, Weiss led her to Yang’s room. A blush crept on her cheeks when she remembered what happened last time she was in there.

“What’s wrong, Blake? Anything happen?”

“I didn’t want to overwhelm anyone with how much was going on, and my question is something only you can answer, anyway.”

That piqued the lion faunus’ interest. Her ears stood as high as Blake’s, her full attention was taken.

“The other day, I was in the baroque theater-”

From the mention of the room, Weiss’ face lit up. “Does it still look the same?”

“It’s exactly as you described it. Like no one even touched it. Anyways, I was there and that big, blue cloud caught my attention. I ran my fingers through it and-”

“You found it,” Weiss finished for her.

“Weiss… what’s back there?”

The lion faunus was troubled for a moment and chose her words carefully. “I didn’t mention it before because you will be killed if anyone found out you got to that door. Your job is dangerous as is. Seeing as you already found it, there’s no helping it.”

***

Flashback… several years ago...

A child with white hair was playing in the famous theater. There had just been a performance, so she stayed behind and waited for the crowd to disperse. 

Weiss sang here sometimes with an audience and she genuinely enjoyed performing for the public. It was something that was hers and hers alone.

Her father didn’t seem to mind. She was happy to do it and he was receiving money.

Weiss loved every second of being here. It was a place she could go to and be herself. It was like her playground. She sometimes came here to escape her overbearing father for short periods of time. 

Unexpectedly, she was a child of mischief when her parents weren’t around. When she was alone, she acted out. She was always being watched, so she was always expected to be proper, even when she was a child and demanded to well… be a child.

She never had any playmates, either. Winter was too old to play with her and was always busy with some kingdom-related duties.

This place was her safe haven.

With a plan in mind, child Weiss began to shift the statues in order of shortest to tallest across the massive stage. At first, it was easy to scoot the smaller statues, but as they grew taller, it got harder. She was still a child, so it was difficult to move the bigger ones, but after several minutes, she accomplished the feat all alone.

She smiled up at her work and began to climb on the smallest statue, which was a sculpted angel boy holding the harp.

After regaining her balance on top of the sculpture, the child jumped onto the next one with perfect skill. She took a deep breath and aimed for the next statue, which was higher up.

“You can do this. You’ve done this a million times,” she cheered herself on.

Carefully, she leaped and reached out, successfully grabbing the edge of the marble. The statue wobbled a few times, and Weiss was left dangling there, several feet high from the floor.

Instead of panicking, she focused on securing the shaky structure. To do that, she wiggled her way over to the edge closest to the wall that was the most unstable. That didn’t seem to work when the statue grew more precarious.

“Ah!”

She felt herself tipping over along with the expensive statue and she let out another yelp. She kept kicking her legs for some feeling of balance, but the world dangerously spun.

That’s when she hit the wall behind her, directly on the blue cloud. The wind was knocked out of her. Right after, a gentle beep sounded, but she had no time to think about that as the statue crashed onto the ground along with her.

Luckily, the hard stone didn’t land on top of her, but to the side. Otherwise, she would’ve been crushed to death.

She laid there for a moment as dust, debris, and that strange thud rang in the air. She coughed several times, trying to gain some sense of what happened.

Her tiny white lion ears would have flicked if they weren’t pinned under her hair. The result was a painful snag and she sat up, immediately regretting it.

“Owie…” there was a giant bruise on her right arm, the one she landed on, but it appeared to be all, which was a miracle.

To test the waters, she wiggled it a bit and concluded it wasn’t anything serious. 

Until she looked at the aftermath. 

The child got a good look at the remains of the statue. It shattered to a million pieces and her heart sunk.

“Oh crap…”

Her father would indeed find out about this.

It was then that she turned around to pretend like it wasn’t there. But she noticed the entire wall that had the clouds was gone. In its place was a darker wall made of stone, which had a huge door handle near the bottom.

Totally dumbfounded with her jaw dropped, she slammed the handle a few times.

That seemed to do the trick when that door separated from the rest of the wall.

“So many things are happening today,” she said cheerfully. “Open up already.”

At last, the massive door screeched to a halt. Without giving it much thought, the child slipped through the mysterious door. Behind it, was a room full of white.

“Surprise, surprise…”

As she walked around, she realized this wasn’t just another room. It was scoured with random technology she’d never seen before. What really caught her eye were these sparkling crystals hauled in some cabinets with glass protecting them. The diamonds were different colors like red, blue, green, yellow, white, purple, and orange.

All these colors made little Weiss so excited her eyes twinkled.

“Woooooooow.”

Luckily for her, there were several near the ground and encased in glass, so she could easily access them. As she looked around there were dozens, no, hundreds of these strange diamonds.

“They look so pretty. Must touch.”

Since they were shiny and looked smooth, she had to hold one. Easily enough, she just opened the glass door and grabbed the blue one since that was her favorite color.

“I’ll give you to mama! She likes diamonds.”

As she made her exit with the mysterious crystal in her grasp, she tripped on a book that was on the marble-patterned floor. She accidentally let go of the crystal, so it flew to the other side of the room and then shattered like the expensive statue.

“Oh no! Father’s going to have a hissy fit-”

Directly after it burst, an explosion followed. On instinct, little Weiss covered her ears and curled into a ball to protect herself.

The eruption was so loud it shook the ground. Only when it was silent again did Weiss lift her head.

“It went kaboom? Crystals don’t go kaboom? Do they?”

She was just lucky the crystal was further away near the door!

Where the diamond once was had blobs of ice splattered everywhere. A strange smell lingered and made her scrunch her nose. The worst of the aftermath was that the whole door was almost frozen solid. Luckily, it was left open so she wasn’t trapped in there.

Since she was easily distracted, Weiss paid no heed to the damages and picked up the book she tripped on. Curiously, she read the title out loud.

“The Inner Workings of Dust,” Weiss said and glanced over at the ice. 

Everything was dead silent and she kept reading the book. The notes in it were written by some intelligent people, the young lion faunus concluded. Definitely, scholars more than likely hired by her father.

“This is weird, but cool.”

Unable to help herself, she kept reading about the powers and uses for dust based on the experiments performed so far.

She stayed there almost all day to finish the informative book.

End of flashback...

***

“So, what you’re saying is…”

“My father and his associates hid dust from the world,” Weiss stated. “That book held so many secrets. Many things I didn’t think were possible. Information only a select few know. We need that dust, Blake.”

A secret weapon other than guns? So this is one of the many secrets the royal family was hiding.

Blake was starting to like this. If what Weiss was saying was true, dust would play a critical role in the future revolution.

“Who else knows about it?” Blake asked.

“Can’t say,” the lion faunus said. “I don’t even know if Cinder knows about it. My family hasn’t been there for a long time. If I hadn’t stumbled upon it, I would have never known about its existence.”

“So you think only Mr. Schnee and a few scientists knew about it?”

“Like I said, I can’t say,” Weiss replied.

“Interesting. One little dust crystal caused that much damage,” Blake recalled. “Imagine if we could incorporate our semblances with it.”

A million possibilities swarmed her mind.

“Precisely,” the ex-princess agreed. “Dust holds immense power. Power we’ll need.”

Knowing what she was saying, Blake nodded. “I’ll find a way in and grab some.”

“You must be careful,” Weiss warned. “I’m not sure if anything has been done to tighten security since my father found out I was in there, but it won’t be easy to take some dust without someone noticing. Especially if these experiments are ongoing.”

“You’re right, your father did tighten security. There was a lock on the hidden door. Don’t worry,” Blake exuded an air of confidence. “I got this.”

A firm nod.

“Our victory depends on you.”

“It depends on all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimm aren’t in this AU but dust is? Whaaaa? You guessed it! Dust is man-made by the government in this fic, or is it?
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	17. Sparring With Loved Ones Isn't the Best Idea

The next day, the group of friends had each other to themselves. It had been a while since all four were reunited, so they wanted to spend this time just being together and basking in each others’ presences. 

There wasn’t a lot to do in the nearby village, Carnation, and there was no way in hell they were going back to the Kingdom so soon. Not after they found the poor boy, Ren, being whipped mercilessly. 

Due to Taiyang’s miraculous aura transfer feat and the help of many herbs, the boy was now resting peacefully at Neptune and Sun’s house. The brothers and Nora took it upon themselves to move him to a more safe location.

With the escaped prisoners and spy on the down-low, they wanted to keep him out of any possible turmoil in case they were caught. Which was unlikely, considering no guards had come by in a long time.

By this point, it wouldn’t be strange for the regular people of Vale to think both escaped prisoners were dead.

Currently, the four girls, Tai, and Wilhelmina were within the depths of the woods. Drachen, the white horse, also joined, but was doing his own thing and trotting around the woods with newfound freedom. He never roamed too far away from the unruly group. The neighs he sputtered every now and then were enough to tell the group he was safe. To help, Zwei joined and acted as a herding dog. If Drachen strayed too far, the corgi would give him a calm bark and lead him back toward the group.

It was true they had the whole day to themselves, but sparring was a lot of fun and something they hadn’t done in a long time. As a bonus, no outsiders could bother them this far outside the Kingdom. Normal people tend to avoid the woods because of all the wild animals, especially if they couldn’t defend themselves.

To see how much they’ve grown, Yang and Weiss faced off. Gauntlets were burning and the rapier was poised. Due to her honed skills, Weiss was able to deflect and parry any punch Yang threw at her. However, neither could land a solid hit. It was like that for several minutes and they weren’t getting anywhere. It was constant dodging and deflecting. Yang was getting tired of it.

With a plan, Yang activated her gauntlets. With the recoil of a bullet, she was able to rocket a jab through Weiss’ solid defenses. Despite the harsh hit, the rapier never left the lion faunus’ grasp, but the impact did send her flying backward.

Instead of flopping on her back, the lion faunus flipped in mid-air and landed solidly on her feet. Directly after, she turned on her heel and immediately shifted to a defensive position like she didn’t just take a massive hit.

“Nice,” the blonde said in awe and gave her thumbs up. “That was impressive, princess.”

“I thought we agreed on no bullets?” Weiss asked. 

“I know, I know, but I wanted to see if I could break your defenses with it, and yes, yes, it did,” Yang smiled knowingly and kissed each one. “These babies aren’t just good for a one shot, one kill.”

Unsatisfied with the answer, Weiss conjured up several glyphs that trailed from her to her opponent. Instantly, she propelled forward and hit Yang with destructive force. Those glyphs were always too fast for the blonde to react in time, and the impact sent her backward with a yelp. Unlike Weiss, Yang plopped unceremoniously onto the ground and rubbed her back in pain.

“Ow, what the hell was that for?!” Yang yelped.

“No cheap shots!” the lion faunus chided. 

“Cheap shots, shmeap shots,” Yang waved off. “In a real fight, that would’a made me win.”

Blue eyes narrowed and Weiss raised three fingers. “It’s a real fight now.”

Knowing what her hand gesture meant, Yang buckled her knees and raised her arms. “Feisty! I like it!”

That comment seemed to make Weiss snap as she summoned a perimeter of glyphs to surround her opponent. When they were set up, she used each one as a holder to fly and she began to strike her in rapid succession.

“This again,” Yang observed. “You gotta think of other ways to beat me, princess!”

Despite her nonchalance, Yang could only hear her zooming and each time she was struck with harsh force. It would be hard to land a strike in this position, no wonder it was her favorite strategy. It drove her to a corner.

“What’s the matter?” Weiss taunted. “Can’t hit me anymore?”

“Don’t make it sound like I’m some kind of abuser!”

Eventually, Weiss halted her assault. She’d used her semblance too much today and was starting to get exhausted. She guessed Yang could also use a break after being a punching bag. 

“You’re not, just don’t rely too much on those things,” the lion faunus pointed to the yellow weapons strapped to her arms.

“Those ‘things’ are my sweet little babies,” Yang almost cooed.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Are you telling me your rapier isn’t like your baby?” Yang asked with a perked eyebrow. “Don’t you have an attachment to it?”

“Yes, but it is a healthy attachment, thank you very much,” Weiss rebutted. “Unlike yours and Ruby’s,” she gave a slight head tilt behind Yang.

“That’s not tru-” The blonde glanced behind her shoulder and saw Ruby nuzzling her beloved scythe. “Ok, maybe she has a problem but I most certainly don’t!”

Weiss just rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“It’s not my fault you’re salty!”

“What was that?”

“You heard me!”

As they two bickered, Blake and Ruby could only focus on their practice match.

Unlike those two, the ladybug pair made a point to use bullets. It was important to get used to aiming at an opponent and landing a shot. It wasn’t difficult for Ruby due to her training, but Blake had to practice. She’d only fired a bullet once before and now she gave off several rounds.

Too bad Ruby was way too quick to even look at.

Ear-piercing explosions sliced the air as the spy took aim with Gambol Shroud. Every time the shock rattled her sensitive ears, but she had to focus. Blurs of red encircled her, and every now and then she would hear her girlfriend snickering like a schoolgirl like she was taunting her.

To be honest, Blake would never hurt Ruby, but apparently, the mini-red reaper raised her defenses in her aura, so she was prepared to stop a bullet if it really would hit her.

She’d never needed to, though. Blake wasn’t even hitting it close. Maybe because she was way too fast.

They’d been at it for several minutes when Blake finally lowered her gun with a sigh.

“Ruby, this isn’t working. I can’t hit a moving target, especially when it’s you.”

Ruby zoomed into Blake’s arms and nuzzled her neck. “I figured. It’s okay. I’ll teach you with a stationary target! We should’ve started with that, anyways!”

Unable to resist her girlfriend’s comforting embrace, Blake pulled her in tightly. “I’d appreciate it.”

The ladybug pair stayed like that for awhile, not wanting to let go. It would have been a cuter moment if the duo in the background weren’t yelling at each other.

After a happy sigh, Ruby tilted her head up. “Wanna go see what they’re yelling about?”

“Sure.”

After a quick peck, they separated and held hands as they walked over to the shouting duo.

“I told you, it wouldn’t have slipped out so many times if Blake didn’t give me cheese fries!” Yang yelled at the fuming lion faunus.

“Wait, what?” Blake asked. “What’re you fighting about?”

“This brute kept me up all night with her…” Weiss tried to word it properly. “... tooting.”

The blonde sighed. “Of all the ways you could’a worded it, you picked that?!”

“It’s the most ladylike way to phrase such a thing!”

“Whatever, that was years ago!”

“Even worse, when we were stuck together,” Weiss reminded. “I couldn’t escape the stench!”

“Like I said, it wasn’t my fault Blake gave me cheese fries! You know I don’t handle dairy well!”

“Then why’d you eat them!?”

“I didn’t know back then!”

After steaming and glaring each other down, the bickering pair looked to Blake, realizing she was the source of their playful, yet serious stress.

“Why’d you have to give her the cheese fries?” Weiss questioned.

“It was all they had!” Blake waved her arms in defense. “You know the tyrant was very picky about what people ate. She even has me eat certain things only,” she held her chin in deep thought. “But it’s good food, not to mention free, so I’m not going to complain.”

While the three reminisced about what happened years ago in that prison-like tower, Ruby was left to wonder out loud. 

“Why’re you yelling about something that happened years ago again?”

“She’ll never let it go…” the blonde stared at the lion faunus.

Weiss just huffed and almost shivered. “It was so traumatizing I had to bring it up.”

“Please, you just want something to fight about,” Yang grinned. “If you want to get heated with me, just let me know. I’d be happy to relieve your stress,” she winked.

Suddenly, Weiss blushed deep crimson and looked away shyly. Her cheeks were a shade even darker than Ruby’s red cloak.

Realizing the lion faunus didn’t have some quippy reply, Ruby gasped. “Wait a sec, are you guys a thing?” 

Yang just wrapped a hand tightly around Weiss’ waist and pulled her in close. It wasn’t contact the lion faunus was opposed to. She accepted it and leaned on her girlfriend with a tiny smile like they hadn’t been arguing for the last ten minutes.

“Maaaaaaaaybe,” was the only thing the blonde could say. It still felt like a dream. Like the fact they were in a relationship was too good to be true.

“Since when?!” Ruby blurted.

Blake just stayed silent with a smug grin. She saw this coming from miles away. They just needed to get out of that prison.

“A while,” the lion faunus answered. “We just never announced it, I guess. Is that what couples do? Announce when they get together?”

“Well, me and Blake did, but that was only because I wanted everyone to know she’s mine!” Ruby declared.

This time, it was Blake’s turn to blush.

Before the conversation could continue, the girls heard a high-pitched squeal followed by a loud thud. They turned around to see Tai rubbing the back of his head and on top of Wilhelmina.

Tai struggled to push himself up and stared down at her. “I-I didn’t know you were so good with medicine,” he more or less forced the words out.

Wilhelmina could only giggle from how nervous he was acting. “Tai, we weren’t even talking about medicine.” 

An awkward chuckle. “Right.”

The two laughed in unison and stared at each other somewhat uncomfortably due to their position.

“Tai…”

“O-oh yeah!”

Swiftly, he got off her and sat on the grass with a very faint blush. “Sorry about that.”

Wilhelmina stood and brushed herself off. After that, she held out her hand to him, offering to help him stand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Smiling, he accepted the gesture.

“What’s going on here?” 

The two whirled around to see Yang with a broad, suggestive grin. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake followed with the same smug look.

“She whipped my butt!” Taiyang explained. “She managed to knock me off my feet. That caught me off guard. I didn’t know she was so skilled with her rapier. I would’ve been more careful if I’d known!”

“You’re the one who challenged me to spar,” Wilhelmina replied. “I simply put you in your place.”

“That’s my mom for you,” Weiss smiled.

Since he didn’t want to talk about getting his ass kicked by the former queen, Taiyang changed the subject. “So how’s training going?”

“Yang needs more practice with controlling her semblance,” the lion faunus replied. “Other than that, she is an exceptional fighter. Especially with her- what were they called again?”

“Gauntlets, princess,” Yang reminded. “Remember that. These babies are gonna kick some butt!”

After Tai gave them a grin, he looked to his other daughter. “What about you, Ruby?” 

“Me and Crescent Rose are better than ever!” Ruby chirped. “Blake is reeeeeeaaalllyyyy good with her semblance as always! She just needs to practice aiming with her gun.” 

Seemingly satisfied, Taiyang nodded. “Good progress reports. Wilhelmina and I are doing good ourselves.”

“You mean just her, apparently,” Yang almost snickered.

“Yang, don’t give your father such a tough time,” Wilhelmina smiled cheerfully. “He did his best. If I didn’t have my rapier the outcome might have been much different.”

“He still ended up on his ass,” the blonde added. “Er-on you,” she corrected.

“That’s besides the point!” Wilhelmina exclaimed in a fluster.

After that, Weiss placed a hand on her girlfriend’s back. Her mother had enough teasing for one day. She guessed Yang got the hint and shut her mouth.

“Oh, before I forget, we have a problem,” Tai revealed. “Kind of a big one.”

“Spit it out,” Ruby encouraged. “Did you forget to wash your clothes again?”

“No, nothing like that,” Tai replied in a monotone voice. “I had enough supplies to make a weapon for Yang. My little dragon is always the priority, and so are you, Ruby. But after forging Sun and Neptune’s weapons, I can’t make any for Nora and Ren with my remaining metal supply.”

“Oh no...” the blonde muttered.

“I need a lot more stuff to make their weapons,” Taiyang explained. “If Ren and Nora are going to help out, they need to have something to attack and defend with. In other words, good quality weapons. And you can’t make those without metal,” he almost lowered his head. “I’m sorry, money is always an issue. I fear their safety if they don’t have good weapons, so I won’t let them fight.”

“Don’t do that-”

Yang was cut off by the former queen. “It’s okay, Tai,” she said softly. “You spent your own money on my sons and I. That’s something I can never repay.”

He gave a sad smile before turning to the girls.

“I haven’t given up hope, so I could use some suggestions.”

The group seemed like they were at a loss for what to do until Yang spoke.

“Can’t we just make somethin’ outta wood?”

“That’s always an option,” Tai admitted. “But it’s not safe for them,” he lowered his voice. “This is an upcoming revolution. We need everyone to be the best they can be. Simple wood doesn’t allow that.”

“Guys,” a monotone voice entered the conversation. 

“You have an idea, kitten?” Yang asked.

“Here,” Blake slipped her hand under her stocking and pulled out a huge wad of cash. Satisfied to see their jaws drop at the sight, she held it out to him. “Take it, Tai. Don’t feel guilty about it.”

“Holy shit!” Yang yelped. “W-where in the hell…”

“W-woah, Blake!” Ruby exclaimed. “How did you…”

Even Weiss perked an eyebrow at the amount of pure gold in her hands.

The spy noticed Taiyang wouldn’t accept the cash until she told him where it was from.

“The Faker herself,” she slyly smirked.

It felt so damn good to say that.

“Wow…” Wilhelmina couldn’t help but murmur.

“You are the best spy in the universe,” Ruby was still gawking with her jaw dropped. 

Satisfied with the answer, Taiyang gladly swiped the cash. “You’re good.”

“I know.”

As he counted how much cash Blake had in her possession, Wilhelmina’s eyes twinkled. It had been a while since she saw that much money. She was so used to it in the past. Was constantly lavished with it. Hell, she might as well bathed in it.

After they finished counting less than half of it, Wilhelmina spoke in awe.

“You do realize this is more money than the bounty on my daughter’s head,” she pointed out. “And that’s enough to live quite comfortably.”

“This is it by like… triple…” Taiyang murmured in disbelief.

“What scheme did you cook up this time, Blake?” Weiss asked. “Whatever it was, it is far more clever than your previous stunts.”

“She thinks I’m in Vacuo right now searching for you,” Blake stared at Weiss. “The money was for travel expenses among other things.”

“I’m assuming you convinced her I am no longer in this Kingdom?” Weiss guessed.

“Exactly,” Blake nodded.

Ruby broadly grinned and grabbed Blake’s arm. “My girlfriend is the cleverest!” 

The spy accepted the praise with a faint twitch upward of her lips. “It would be strange if I still have the money when I ‘come back’ from Vacuo tomorrow, so you’re actually doing me a favor by taking it off my hands,” she looked to Tai. 

“If you insist, I guess I have to take it,” Tai cheerfully stuffed the wad in his pocket. “This’ll be enough for Ren and Nora’s weapons. I can even to add upgrades to the previous ones!”

“That would be so cooool!” Ruby was wonderstruck. “Ah god I can’t wait can you start now please let’s work all night on them I’ll be with you every step of the way can we even make things for Drachen and Zwei that’d be even cooler maybe some armor for them and then we can buy them some treats I know Drachen hasn’t had sugar in a while since that stuff’s expensive oh I have an even better idea how about-”

Her rant was cut short when her sister placed a hand over her mouth.

“Take a deep breath,” Yang instructed.

After Ruby exhaled, she licked her sister’s hand.

But Yang didn’t remove her palm and kept it glued to her baby sister’s mouth, the opposite result Ruby expected.

A smug grin was Ruby’s only answer.

Ruby finally shoved her arm down and licked her lips, seemingly in disgust.

“Come on, that was gross!” the mini red-reaper exclaimed.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, Rubes.”

“At least I don’t fart in my sleep!”

“You take that back!”

“Make me!”

“You asked for it-”

***

Rather than a gaudy dress most nobles liked to adorn, this woman had always loved the combat attire feel. The tall woman held an authoritative grace and ease with every step. Her fitted boots clanked lightly on the marble floor. 

It was obvious she was on a mission.

If any servants saw her, they’d steer clear of her path.

The weapon on their hip was sheathed. It was as sharp as they come and forged from the hardest, most valuable metal. She took immense pride in knowing how to expertly wield her weapon, having received it at a young age.

Her dark boots held a rhythmic tune as she approached a lone door in the farthest point of the tower, which was partly attached to the White Castle.

Since the two prisoners escaped, the jail-like tower was deserted and left to rot.

No one was there, so the quiet woman didn’t have to worry about being seen. There hadn’t even been guards on watch recently, which is why she chose to come here now.

Carefully, she set a firm hand on the wall next to one of the cells and pressed down. It was a single stone covered in moss, but what set it apart from the rest was that it was a more intricate pattern of algae, rather than the other clumps across the wall. Automatically, the stone thudded and shook the ground slightly. 

The person just stood there, patiently waiting for the hidden door to open.

When it did, the woman dropped to her knees and began to crawl through the narrow pipeline, all the while cringing from disgust. There was a reason she took this long to check out the place. She couldn’t stand the grotesque smell and slime. 

She’d never needed to go through this route since she found it disgusting. In fact, she’d never gone through this way, there were plenty other of escape routes.

But this was important.

There was no way she could check the pipeline early on, so she waited for the panic to die down before making a move.

It was so disgusting to trudge through. She scrunched her nose in disgust as she persevered and trudged on. She had no choice. 

This was important.

After a few minutes of cringing and wiggling through the putrid pipeline, she saw the exit. Rays of sunlight flowed through, meaning there was freedom. The whole time she was in the pipeline, the woman kept checking the bottom of the sludge and feeling for metal. 

This meant she brushed through the sludge, as gross as it was. She couldn’t have someone else do this for her since absolutely no one but her and a few other people knew about this escape route.

This was important.

With only the light as her guide, she began to crawl backward back in the tower. 

Her mission was complete. 

She succeeded and took it, she thought.

That confirmed it.

When she finally made it back to the tower, she closed the secret passageway and dusted off.

Looking down, she frowned.

It’d take more than a few washes to get the nasty goo out of her clothing.

The tall, elegant figure exited the god-forsaken tower and immediately headed toward the washing room. She wouldn’t be caught dead looking like this.

But she didn’t get far when she heard a stern, alluring voice yell.

“Winter! I need a word!”

After the roll of her eyes, she sighed in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	18. A Little Announcement

After a long day of training, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang decided to take a much-needed break. Meanwhile, Tai and Wilhelmina decided to go to the former queen’s house to check on her sons. Leaving them alone for long periods of time never turned out well.

Unfortunately, Blake couldn’t stay for too long. From the start, she was only with her friends for a short period and it was back to work.

Cinder had made it clear she wanted her subordinate back before tomorrow. Blake didn't know why. Perhaps another job?

There was no time to think about that. The cat faunus was well-aware of the risk she was taking when she gave Taiyang the entire wad of cash. But her friends didn’t have to know that. They would just worry for her when she was fully capable of handling herself, she thought.

When she returned to the Kingdom, results were expected. Especially since she ‘spent’ a fortune to ‘track down the Schnee.’

Oh, she found the Schnee alright. And the former queen to boot.

There was no way she would give away their whereabouts, so she had to think of a plan as she headed back to the White Castle, or she’d be punished.

Even if she gave The Faker a reasonable excuse, there would no doubt be a punishment waiting for her. That money might be nothing to the tyrant, but she hated wasted resources more than anything. After this, Blake may very well be considered ‘useless’ like Emerald and Mercury.

Still, Blake was beyond intelligent. She was certain she could think of something to lessen the consequences as much as possible. But there was another thing she had to take action on. She had to find the key to that hidden door she accidentally stumbled upon.

That key was a literal key to win the upcoming revolution. If their forces were going to be ready, they needed the top-secret dust that was hidden behind the Baroque Theater. According to Weiss, that key could be anywhere where her father used to spend most of his time.

Blake’s plan was already set in motion. Before she would make her presence known to The Faker, she would hunt down that key first. She had time, but very little.

Before she left, she gave her closest friends big hugs and was off.

“I hope she finds it quick,” Ruby said after the front door shut. “If she gets caught, she…”

“She won’t,” the lion faunus said sternly. “She’ll be fine.”

Silence from Ruby was her answer. She couldn’t tell if it was conflicting or relieving. Ruby just sat across from her friends on a wooden chair and stared out the small squared window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Blake retreating into the woods.

Yang sported a big grin. “Don’t worry, Rubes. She’s confident about this stuff for a reason. Plus, she has Gambol Shroud and a gun. She’s prepared even if she gets caught.”

“You guys are right,” the mini-red reaper admitted after a sigh. “I just- I love her soooo much I don’t want her to get hurt or for anything bad to happen to her ever even if she acts like she can handle anything thrown her way she has feelings too even though she sometimes doesn’t show it that’s just another thing I love about her she’s so cute and-”

Weiss and Yang could only stare at Ruby as she rambled about how much she loved her girlfriend.

“We know,” Yang interrupted. “For now, let’s distract ourselves! Let’s have some fun!”

“Like what?” the ex-princess asked. 

Yang could only give her a suspicious, suggestive smile.

Heat immediately rushed to Weiss’ cheeks. “Y-you can’t be serious. Not here, I mean we haven’t even-”

“Relax, princess,” the blonde held back a laugh. “What were you thinking of?”

“Y-you’re such a pervert!”

“I’m not the one having those thoughts!” Yang retorted.

As if to back her up, Zwei calmly barked. Until now, he’d been resting. Herding that white horse around earlier wore him out.

“You certainly implied them,” the lion faunus huffed. 

Ruby was about to enter another room, but the door creaked and she froze.

“Where are you going!?” Weiss yelped.

“Somewhere else,” Ruby almost cringed. “If you guys wanna do stuff I don’t want anything to do with it!” she spat her tongue out in disgust. “I’ll give you some alone time.”

“Thanks, Rubes!” Yang giggled.

While Yang snickered, Weiss smacked her upside the head lightly. “Don’t give your sister ideas!”

After Yang finished laughing, she wiped the tears almost coming out of her eyes. Ruby took that as her cue to speak.

“I know what we can do!”

***

Armor clashing roared in the air. 

Hit after hit.

The opponents faced off in a stand-still.

One of them was trying to catch his breath, while the other stood tall and kept her javelin raised.

“I think that’s enough for today,” she said. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah, thanks, Pyr,” the blond boy sheathed his sword. 

“You’re improving, Jaune,” Pyrrha encouraged. “Your endurance has broadened in such a short time. I am impressed!”

“You think so?” Jaune sheepishly rubbed the back of his head from the praise. “I haven’t noticed.” 

The Amazon nodded. “Yes, you managed to deflect most of my strikes even with your armor. Remember? Just last week you had a hard time just dodging my jabs with the extra weight.”

“W-whoa, I guess you’re right!” Jaune felt his confidence boost. “I still can’t land a solid hit, though.”

A high-pitched voice chimed in the conversation. “Would you shut up and accept the praise already?!”

“It’s hard to, Nora!” Jaune yelped. “I’m known as The Rookie for a reason!”

A more masculine, deeper voice entered. “Improvement takes time.”

“Exactly!” Nora agreed. “Ren’s got the right idea!”

Nora and Ren had been watching the other two spar for several minutes. Ren was still recovering from his injuries, so he was taking it easy. Besides, Nora and him didn’t have proper weapons forged yet, so they could only practice hand-to-hand combat for now.

It was a calm day in the woods. The group had always used Jaune’s place to meet up since it was in the outskirts of the Kingdom and Carnation. Unfortunately, his household was a rowdy one, so he and his friends usually hung out in the woods and enjoyed the cool breeze.

“Is that Jaune and Pyrrha I see?!” A familiar voice yelled.

“Ruby! Yang! Weiss!” Pyrrha exclaimed. “What brings you here?”

“We wanted to drop by, see what you’re up to!” Ruby explained. “You’re right, Pyrrha. Jaune’s getting better.”

Finally, Jaune seemed to accept the praise and smiled.  
“Thanks, Ruby.”

“You know them?” Weiss asked Pyrrha, then glanced at Nora and Ren. “They’re quite the troublesome bunch.”

“Tell me about it…” Jaune mumbled.

“Yes, they have been our friends for a long time now,” Pyrrha answered. 

As Pyrrha filled in Weiss and Ruby on their pasts, Yang headed over to the unique pair. The blonde sat next to Ren and Nora. After that, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“How ya holdin’ up? You okay to be moving around?”

Ren remained seated and gave her a shy smile. “Yeah, with everyone’s help and my aura, I’m much better now.”

“He’s almost as good as new,” Nora said cheerfully. “Thank you so much for helping him!”

That’s when Ren suddenly stood. The action caught Nora and Yang off guard and they only watched. When Ren spoke next, his voice was loud and almost booming. It caused the other group to stop their conversation and give him their full attention.

“Thank you all for helping me.”

“Whoa,” Jaune said. “That’s the loudest I’ve heard you talk!”

“That goes to show how thankful he is, isn’t that right?” Nora gently nudged him.

“Yeah.” 

Pyrrha looked deeply troubled and replied. “Again, we are truly sorry we couldn’t help you.”

“Yeah, sorry, bud,” Jaune apologized. “We were in Carnation that whole day. We didn’t know you’d been…”

“Until Nora told us a few days ago,” Pyrrha finished and glanced at her peers reassuringly. “He’s mostly better now. Thank goodness. We owe you.”

“It was actually Sun who intervened first,” Ruby informed. “If it weren’t for him, we might not’ve done anything… you know, since we have to blend in, or at least, they do...”

That seemed to make Weiss and Yang feel guilty. Ruby didn’t mean to make them feel that way, it was just the truth.

Pyrrha happily sighed. “I should have known. He seems like the outspoken type.”

“He really is,” Ruby agreed. “By the way, Ren and Nora know about what we have planned for The Faker.”

From that, Pyrrha turned around to face them. “You do?”

“You betcha!” Nora gave her a thumbs up. “Sorry we didn’t tell ya, I promised we’d keep our mouths shut!”

“She really meant it…” Weiss mumbled.

“It’s good to know you and Jaune are a part of it, too!” Nora said.

“Yes,” Pyrrha agreed. “That’s why we have upgraded his training. We all need to be prepared.”

“Ohhh, that makes more sense,” Nora thought out loud. “So it’s not just because he sucks.”

“I heard that!” Jaune yelped.

As everyone laughed from the playful teasing, a calm breeze whispered across their skin. Jaune was left to pout, leaving the group to snicker more. Pyrrha tried to cheer him up by patting his back. Nora happily grabbed onto Ren’s arm in silent glee, thankful things were back to normal and that he was acting normal.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang smiled amongst themselves, glad that their friends were in high spirits.

“Gimme some pointers!” Yang insisted and pushed Jaune to the side to face Pyrrha. “A champion like you’s gotta have good advice!”

The Champion shyly smiled and waved her hands. “I’m not that good-”

“Spare me the modesty,” Yang interrupted. “If you can fix up a guy like him you can help me improve, too!”

“Would you guys quit it?!” Jaune shouted, which earned more playful laughter.

Just as she was enjoying herself, Weiss’ lion ear flicked under her hood. There was a slight sound in the distance, but it was hard to pinpoint just how far away it was.

As her friends made a ruckus, she scanned the area quietly to make sure no one was watching. When she noted it was clear, she unveiled the hood and her long white hair was revealed along with the hidden lion ears.

The furry appendages perked up, which immediately caught Yang’s attention.

“Princess, what’re you-”

“Get everyone to be quiet please,” the lion faunus never opened her eyes since she was too focused on the tiny wavelength vibrations.

“Everyone shut up!” Yang shouted. “The princess is trying to focus!”

“On what-” Nora cut herself off when she saw the lion ears. “Whaaa you’re a fau-”

Hastily, Ren covered her mouth before she could finish.

Weiss was well-aware her faunus secret was revealed to her friends, but this was urgent. Plus, they were people she felt she could trust, especially since they were helping with the secret revolution.

Now that it was quiet, she only focused on her enhanced senses. Her left ear flicked a few times to hone in on the mysterious noise. It was a little difficult, considering the sounds of wildlife almost erupted all around her, but she managed to zero-in on it. 

It was a voice.

It sounded familiar. 

Dauntingly familiar.

“I repeat-”

Weiss sharply gasped. That’s where the voice was from. She hadn’t heard that woman in ages, but she could never forget a voice as alluring and plotting as hers.

“What’s up, princess?” Yang asked, now worried since her girlfriend was baring her teeth. “Are you mad?”

The lion faunus started to repeat what the voice was saying. From the sounds of it, the voice boomed from a speaker placed in Carnation.

“The Baroque Theater will host the performance for the first time in a decade…”

From the news, everyone gasped and became alarmed. They gathered around their friend, whose lion ears kept flicking in concentration.

“... I expect to see my lovely civilians’ cheerful faces in the theater tomorrow at precisely noon for the performance of a lifetime…”

“W-wait a sec, who’s saying that?!” Ruby asked, but was hushed by her sister.

After that, Weiss opened her eyes and pulled up her hood, covering her white hair and ears. “You heard. The Baroque Theater is… it’s open…”

“The Faker said that, didn’t she?” Yang asked.

A simple nod.

“So that means it’s true,” Ruby said sternly. “Should we go?”

“Something’s off,” Weiss said with suspicion. “Think about it, we just sent Blake to look for the key to the hidden room behind Baroque. What if the tyrant somehow found out?”

“Well…” Ruby reasoned. “Blake did say she was needed before tomorrow. Maybe Cinder wants her to act as a guard for the performance.”

“That…” Weiss sighed. “That is possible. Still, why would she do this? Of all times?”

“Money,” Pyrrha answered like the answer was obvious. “She did promise the performance of a lifetime. Couple that with how long the theater has been closed and the fact that it is a legendary theater, she will make a greater fortune. Since the Baroque Theater is known far and wide, everyone will go if they can afford it.”

“That would be a lot of cash she’d be reelin’ in,” Yang admitted. “Are you guys gonna go?”

“Sure!” Jaune said. “Sounds like fun.”

“No, we’re not,” Pyrrha reminded. “We must train.”

“Aw,” Jaune sulked.

“Sorry, Jaune,” Pyrrha apologized. “A break might rid you of progress since the training isn’t embedded in your soul quite yet. Just a few more weeks until we may have resting times in between.”

“No problem!” Jaune looked like he was ready to go for another round of training. The Rookie was fired up to get better in a fight. “Maybe we can go next time.”

That earned a smile from the red-haired amazon.

Yang looked at Ren and Nora for a reply.

“Sorry!” Nora said. “We’d go, but we wanna hang with them. Besides, there’s bound to be other shows we can all go to together eventually.”

Yang looked pleadingly at Weiss, who just looked away.

“I’m not going. In case you forgot, we’re on the run. And the last place I should go is inside that theater.”

“Oh, come on, princess!” Yang tried to convince her. “Isn’t that place your old playground or something? Don’t you wanna see it?”

The lion faunus had to admit, she dearly missed everything about Baroque. From the pleasing aesthetics to the simple smells. She never thought she’d ever be able to be in that astonishing room ever again.

But this was her chance.

Although there was that annoying, nagging feeling in the back of her mind, the nostalgia overwhelmed her thoughts. Then again, going out in public was far too dangerous. Especially with the bounty posters slathered all over the Kingdom.

“I’m sorry, I can’t- we can’t go. It poses too much of a risk.”

She looked away from her girlfriend and down at the ground, obviously troubled from the offer. 

Despite that, a smirk formed on Yang’s lips. “For once, could ya think with your heart instead of your head?”

The lion faunus didn’t break eye contact with the ground and clenched her fists.

“You really wanna go, don’t you?” Yang asked. “More than any of us.”

“I do want to go,” Weiss admitted. “More than anything, but it’s too-”

“Dangerous, I got it,” the blonde finished. “We know. Aaaand we’re also fugitives, but I’ll be damned if I can’t take my girlfriend out for some fun.”

Fun…

That sounded really nice.

They could have even more fun if they went to see a performance? And Yang looked like she was dying to go.

Yang continued to try to persuade her. “I bet Blake won’t mind if we used some of the cash she gave us on the tickets! In fact, she probably expects us to go. She’ll more than likely be watching out for us the whole time!”

“Fine!” the lion faunus gave in. “Just shut it already.”

She didn’t sound happy about it, considering the risks they were taking.

“Yes!” Yang pumped her fist in victory and hugged her girlfriend. “Are you gonna go, too, Rubes?”

“If you guys are going, count me in!” Ruby declared. “Me and Blake’ll watch out for you. You can count on us!”

“Hehehe,” Yang never loosened her grip on Weiss’ torso. “Ya hear that, princess? You get to go back home, if only for a little bit.”

Azure eyes widened.

Of course…

Yang wasn’t doing this for some stupid show.

She was doing this because it’d make the lion faunus happy.

Gently, Weiss hugged her girlfriend back and tucked her chin into her shoulder.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

A slight chuckle.

“I know.”

***

Two dark figures trekked through a winter wonderland.

The snow drizzled gently and scoured the area. In this region, it was rare for any other season besides the frigid cold.

“I can’t believe we didn’t find anything.”

“Shut up, Merc,” his partner scowled at him. “There has to be something. A clue. A hint. Anything!”

“Doubt it, Emerald,” Mercury shrugged off. “And you shut up. I’m not the one complaining.”

“‘This’ll be a breeze,’ you said,” Emerald quoted in a mocking tone. “God, you made it sound so easy and now the queen will be furious with us. We haven’t found a damn thing.”

Out of boredom, the gray-haired boy kicked some snow. The white powder slowly descended onto the ground to join more of the white heaps.

“The thing is, it should be easy. Who else has white hair?”

“If she is here, she would blend in easily, that’s for sure,” Emerald remarked. 

The green-haired girl suddenly stopped walking, which prompted her partner to halt next to her.

“What?” he asked.

By this point, Emerald looked like she was about to burst of anger and she tugged her hair. “They can’t just fall off a cliff in our Kingdom and disappear like they never existed!”

“What if they didn’t?”

A brewing silence followed and Emerald gave him a look.

“What?” was all she could say.

“What if they didn’t fall off the cliff?” Mercury thought out loud. “What if those stupid soldiers were on something like drugs?”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Emerald immediately dismissed the idea. “By this point, we’re just desperate for a lead.”

“Think about it!” Mercury insisted. “Maybe we’re looking at this the wrong way.”

“You’re stupid,” Emerald deadpanned. “I just hope we find her before that stupid cat.”

“I wonder how her trip to Vacuo is,” Mercury said. “It’s a more questionable Kingdom.”

Red eyes only narrowed at him.

“What’s your problem?”

“You’re annoying,” Emerald answered as if it was obvious.

“I don’t have to take that from you!”

“Ok then,” Emerald shrugged. “You’re an asshole.”

“Looks like little miss priss has her panties in a wad again. You on your period or something? You’re more irritable than usual.”

“Period jokes, so clever,” Emerald sarcastically remarked. “That’ll get the ladies swooning over you. Just shut up and walk.”

Knowing there was no hope of winning an argument against her, Mercury walked alongside his partner in the deep snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The performance of a lifetime! How exciting!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	19. The Performance of a Lifetime

“Rubes! We gotta get movin’!”

“Uh!” Ruby yelped. “Why didn’t you guys wake me up earlier!?”

The white-haired girl only sat in the middle of the common area on one of the stiff chairs. Across from her was Yang, who was growing more irritated by the second.

“Even you woke up before her,” Weiss realized as she stared at her girlfriend. “Ruby must have been exhausted.”

Yang simply beamed a smile. “She gets tuckered out easily.”

A random boot hit the side of the blonde’s face, which sent her hurtling backward and almost out of her chair. She swayed precariously and flailed her limbs to stop from falling and luckily, the chair went back to its original position, but not without Weiss laughing at her girlfriend.

“Agh! What the-”

“Stop talking about me like I’m a kid!” Ruby shouted from the other room.

“You kinda still are!” Yang retorted.

Ruby’s only reply was the thumping of some glass that shattered on the ground and a tiny yelp, which caused the girlfriends to stand in alarm.

“Everything okay in there?” Weiss asked.

Ruby gave out several grunts of effort and finally stumbled into the common area.

“Yeah, I’m good! It’s all good!” she said hastily.

“What’d you break?” Yang asked.

“Nothing,” the mini-red reaper replied.

In a flash, Ruby grabbed the pair and coaxed them away from the room. It was obvious she was trying to hide the mess.

“I guess dad’ll be stuck cleaning that up,” Yang sighed.

Hurriedly, Ruby adjusted the brown wolf ears on her head. After she smiled and showed her teeth, she could easily pass as a legitimate wolf faunus.

“How do I look?”

“Cute,” her sister replied.

From that, Ruby pulled up her red hood with a grin.

“Now you look creepy,” Weiss said.  
“If you guys are gonna have your hoods up I might as well, too!”

As a precaution, Yang and Weiss wore fake faunus ears. Not very many humans could afford money for a luxury like the performing arts, so if their hoods were somehow unveiled, the hope was the suspicion would be lowered because they were ‘faunus.’

Even though Weiss didn’t need the fake ears, she wore them to put her girlfriend at ease. The real appendages were pinned under her hair. It was true the two were ‘wanted’ for kill or capture, but this was just another risk they were willing to take.

“No time,” Yang said. “We gotta go!”

“Would you calm down, brute? We have half an hour,” the ex-princess deadpanned. “We’ll get there on time.”

Ruby ripped open the front door and darted outside. “You guys coming or not!?”

The pair swiftly followed the giddy girl out the door. Before it shut, Taiyang yelled after them.

“Have fun! Be careful!”

“We will, dad!” Yang shouted back at him.

As the girlfriends rounded a corner of the humble abode, the sounds of hooves meeting the ground filled the air. That’s when Ruby brought around Drachen, who was secured in his reins and saddle. 

“You guys ride him,” Ruby stated. “I’ll just run alongside him.”

“If you say so,” Yang agreed.

The freezerburn pair felt bad for letting Ruby run on foot, but she was the only one who could keep up with the steed. Thankfully, Ruby seemed to love darting around, anyways.

Without missing a beat, Yang wrapped her hands around her girlfriend’s hips and hoisted her onto the saddle with ease.

A high-pitched squeal followed, which left Weiss to pout. “Every time…”

Drachen snorted along with Yang’s giggling.

“So cute…” the blonde murmured.

Yang then hopped on behind her girlfriend and leaned onto her to grab the reins. The close contact caused both of them to blush. Despite being embarrassed, Weiss liked the feeling of Yang’s chin nuzzled into her shoulder. Not to mention how close their bodies were pressed together. Weiss happily leaned backward and pecked her girlfriend’s cheek.

It was so romantic-

“Giddy up,” the blonde said.

“No, not again,” Weiss said in exasperation. “Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Must I remind you? The last time you said ‘giddy up’ we fell off a cliff!”

“Heh,” a small laugh. “Whoops?”

“Not happening! Onward!” Ruby announced and slapped Drachen’s rear.

The big white steed gave a strong neigh before galloping toward the Kingdom. To secure themselves, Yang tightened her grip on the reins while her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist tightly.

“Yang.”

“What? I’m just steerin,’” Yang said cheerfully.

Weiss dropped the subject since she already knew her playful girlfriend was using this as an excuse to be closer to her.

“Never mind.”

Yang just lightly giggled and pecked Weiss’ neck. Naturally, both girls’ faces blushed deep crimson.

Since they were on the horse and Ruby’s semblance was speed, getting to the Kingdom was easy. Normally, if they walked, it would take over half an hour just to get to the outskirts of Vale. They were on a time crunch, so now it would take them a little less than half of that time.

As the wind whipped her hair, Ruby yelled up at her sister. “I forgot! Did you get the tickets?”

“Yep! Think I’m not dependable enough to remember?”

“Maaaaaaaaybe.”

A smile spread on Ruby’s face as she dashed along with her beloved steed. To any onlooker, Ruby was a long streak of blurry red rose petals.

Before they knew it, the three arrived in the Kingdom’s reach. Of course, they had to slow their pace due to how many people were bustling about. 

It was usually busy, but today there were thousands of more people here just for the performance. Of course, not everyone could fit in the theater, and tickets were sold out. People that were lucky or couldn’t afford it just wanted to be near the theater on this blessed day.

It took Ruby a few moments to find a good spot to tie Drachen to. She elected to leave him near a tree with plenty of apples. That tree was located near a busy inn just a couple of blocks away from the theater. 

Since it seemed like everyone had a horse these days, Ruby knew there were spots around just to put horses, but from experience, Drachen didn’t like other animals too much. Ruby also felt bad for Drachen since the horse stalls looked claustrophobic. 

The white steed would always be in a bad mood after being in a stall with other stallions, so Ruby decided an open area with his favorite food was for the best.

After Ruby directed her horse to the perfect tree, Yang jumped off and landed on the grass. She held her hand out to her girlfriend, who happily accepted. When everyone was firmly on the ground, Ruby tied Drachen loosely to the tree.

“You stay here,” Ruby happily said. “We’ll be back in a few, okay?”

A cheery neigh.

“Good boy,” the mini-red reaper rubbed her beloved horse’s snout and kissed him.

“Thanks for the lift,” Yang said. 

Normally, Drachen would respond but he was too busy quipping at an apple dangling on one of the tree branches.

“He’s busy,” Ruby giggled.

“Over here,” Weiss walked ahead of the girls.

She sure didn’t show it, but Weiss was more eager to see the performance and be inside the theater than anyone.

“Comin’, princess!”

It wasn’t hard to locate the famous Baroque Theater. All the three had to do was follow the immense crowd. As Pyrrha predicted, most of the civilians were faunus, but there were more humans than they expected.

To not lose each other, they held hands and brushed through the sea of people.

The hooded girls blended in easily with the crowd and picked up the pace, hoping to get a good seat.

***

Several security guards scoured inside the theater. They were stationed on the sides and were unnaturally still. Since the first level of the theater was larger, more guards were there, while only a select few were positioned on the second level.

The VIP level only for the elite.

The second level overlooked the entire theater and had the best view, so tickets for those seats were more expensive.

The guards proudly wore Kingdom attire and their weapons were either attached at the hip or strapped to their back. 

The armor the guards wore was silver had an image of a red cat that bared claws over it. That cat represented their ruler, a panther faunus, and her favorite color, red. It symbolized the bloodshed faunus and humans alike spilled during the past war.

It was a fitting logo.

However, only two guards did not adorn this attire. 

Both were on the second level.

Since Blake was a high-ranking captain, she could wear whatever she wanted. Unlike the other guards, Blake wanted to spit on the Kingdom, so she was no way in hell wearing that attire. Instead, she wore Intruder and strapped her trusty Gambol Shroud to her back. 

She was positioned in a corner that overlooked the entire theater. Which was nice, this meant she could keep an eye on the main doors if her friends decided to come.

After several minutes of keeping her golden eyes on the people pouring in, she glanced to the side. Unsurprisingly, there was another figure standing in the middle just to the left of her. 

Who is that?

What peaked the cat faunus’ interest was that this guard didn’t adorn Kingdom attire, either. Instead, the person wore a black cloak and the hood was up all the way. 

She was made aware by Cinder that another guard wouldn’t be in attire, so she figured this was who she was talking about. The tyrant also told her to not approach, as the person took their job very seriously.

Judging by the person’s figure, she must be a woman, Blake observed. Is it Emerald? No, she shook her head. Emerald isn’t that tall. I don’t even think her and Mercury are back from Atlas yet.

Golden orbs twinkled in curiosity, unable to pry away from the figure.

***

The woman in the black cloak simply stood and faced the main entrance. 

A million thoughts swarmed her mind as her eyes were locked onto the dozens of civilians’ faces that scoured in.

Is she foolish enough to come? the woman thought. 

She was the only reason the woman was there in the first place. The guard didn’t know what she might do regarding this news, so she wanted to confirm it. Before thoughts of her could overrun her mind, she glanced to the right.

The familiar cat faunus had been staring, although Blake looked away the second she noticed. 

Miss Belladonna is an inquisitive one. No matter.

In the corner of her vision, she saw a strand of hair peeking out of her hood, so she quickly tucked it behind her ear and went back to position with her hands behind her back.

The woman ignored the curious cat faunus and focused on the incoming faces. It was hard to concentrate on her mission when various chatters reverberated for miles. To say it was loud was an understatement. She wondered how difficult it was for all the faunus present to hear their own conversations.

What she was trying to do was like finding a needle in a haystack.

By sheer luck, who she was waiting to see finally walked through the entrance.

People were piling in and the theater was almost full, so she was starting to think she wasn’t coming.

That’s her. She is still a fool. Time changes no one.

Now that she confirmed she was there, her eyes trailed to the right and noticed Blake. Normally, she displayed disinterest, but for the slightest moment, her golden orbs lit up.

The woman remained poker-faced and stared into the crowd, specifically at the three cloaked people. 

Relieved that they had seats near the back, the woman almost sighed.

She’ll be fine.

***

“Is it just like how you remember it, princess?”

“Down to the detail,” Weiss murmured fondly. “Stunning, isn’t it?”

“It’s beautiful!” Ruby commented. “You used to play here?”

“Indeed,” the lion faunus replied. “It seems like just yesterday I broke one of those statues.”

That comment earned a few giggles from the sisters.

The only things on the stage were several statues along the sides. The actors were more than likely preparing elsewhere. They had a few more minutes until the performance began. They were probably going over last minute details. It was supposed to be a splendid performance, after all.

Those sculptures looked almost exactly the same. Like they were never broken. Even the background painting of the clouds were precise. Especially the special blue cloud in the center of it all.

Right behind there, the ex-princess narrowed her eyes at the magnificent blue cloud. So many secrets are just behind that wall-

A firm hand grabbed her own.

“A mischievous one, aren’t ya?” Yang teased.

Weiss squeezed back. “Not as much as you.”

“Guys,” Ruby chimed. “I see Blake.”

“Told ya she’d be here!” Yang exclaimed. “Where is she?”

Instead of pointing, Ruby just tilted her head up. Yang and Weiss followed her line of vision, pleased to see that Blake was indeed looking down at them from the balcony. The cat faunus sent them a smile and immediately went back to scanning the rest of the audience. Her hands crossed behind her back in the normal military position.

That alone made the three grin. It was hard not to wave at her since anyone could be watching.

“See?” Yang said. “She’s good! The Faker just needed her as a guard after all.”

That was a load of Weiss’ shoulders. She was starting to think the tyrant found out about the plan to find the key.

“I’m so glad,” the lion faunus smiled.

“Look!” this time, Ruby pointed to the stage. “It’s starting!”

By now, everyone in the room had been seated on the wooden couches. Every now and then there was the occasional creak from the wooden benches. Now that they absorbed the room, it was kind of hot. All this body heat would eventually become suffocating.

About a dozen actors began coming onto the stage. The entire theater was lit up with candles in rows upon rows, but on cue the flames flickered away and died. The room was enshrouded in darkness, causing the chatters to cease.

The only light in the room now beamed down on the theater from the ceiling, which had a glass window peeking over. It was a ray of glorious, natural sunlight.

The performers on stage remained in the darkness behind the beam, waiting in silence.

A lone figure walked from the side of the stage to the very center of it all. The well-known woman wore a crown of the finest gold on top of her signature black panther ears. Her red gown was made of the finest silk and she stood tall as if she was challenging the crowd.

From the sight, Weiss subconsciously gripped her girlfriend’s hand hardly. This caused Yang to look at her imploringly and give her a reassuring squeeze.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Baroque Theater!”

The queen’s alluring voice boomed through the entire establishment. It was rare for the ruler herself to make a public appearance, so this was a big deal.  
“It’s her!” someone harshly whispered.

“The queen!”

Only a few people murmured words of amazement. The rest of the audience stayed silent to process the events. Before them was a dictator, so people had many conflicting views of their ruler.

Cinder seemed to absorb the atmosphere and took it all with a smirk. She held her arms out in glory.

“Please, enjoy the performance of a lifetime! Our gifted actors have worked immensely hard for you.”

From that, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. The tyrant smiled and didn’t lose her smirk. She was definitely enjoying this and soaked up the praise.

“Enjoy it while you can,” Weiss murmured under her breath. 

Yang caught the words and nodded as she glared at The Faker. “Your empire will eventually fall apart.”

“Maybe not today,” Ruby whispered. “But someday.”

Cinder was only up there briefly and made her exit through a side door. As soon as her feet touched the ground, one of her guards was there to escort her out.

“She looks the exact same,” Weiss observed. “Like she hasn’t aged.”

“So she’s one of those lucky people, huh?” Yang asked.

Under her hood, Weiss’ lion ear flicked. Although there were few, some people talked ill of the ruler. One person went as far as to say he felt like she owned everyone there. She gave off a commanding presence, that was for sure.

Candles were lit up along the stage to give it more lighting. From the sculptures to the paintings, everything gleamed.

The next hour was pure bliss. Watching the performers dance and act was something the Kingdom desperately needed. Tensions have never been higher, so the fact that humans and faunus could enjoy a performance together was a huge feat.

The audience was in awe the entire time. Cinder definitely meant it when she said the talented actors worked hard to give a phenomenal performance.

The freezerburn pair never stopped holding hands. If this wasn’t a date they didn’t know what was.

It was relatively quiet besides the actors speaking, except there were some chewing noises every now and then. It was starting to get annoying.

Yang looked to her left to figure out who it was and saw Ruby hiding some cookies under her cloak.

“Rubes!” Yang yelped softly. “Now’s not the time!”

“It’s always the time for snackies,” Ruby replied and popped more in her mouth, but munched less loudly.

Since she was on the other end and didn’t want to cause a scene, Weiss just leaned over and sighed. “You have such a sweet tooth, you dunce,” she leaned back a lifted her chin up to face her girlfriend. “Where did she even get those?”

“She has her ways,” Yang replied with a grin. “Never underestimate her cookie urges. Blake would know about that more than anyone.”

Weiss lightly giggled and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.

As the beautiful song danced in the background with a sweet melody, Yang gently pressed their lips together.

That spiked the electricity through them. Hesitantly, Weiss pushed her away slightly.

“Y-you idiot, we’re in public!”

Her only answer was a knowing grin. 

Weiss pouted. “You did that just to tease me, didn’t you?”

“What if I did?”

The ex-princess leaned into her girlfriend lovingly. “You’re incorrigible.”

Enjoying the arts and sitting here like this...

It was like a dream.

The two leaned onto each other and paid attention to the act. Suddenly, the performers got quiet and the candles flickered, possibly for a solo or a monologue.

That’s when someone near the front stood abruptly. Rather than eyes being fixed on the performers, the civilian stole the show as he stood on the long wooden bench above everyone. From the sounds of it, he was a male.

“Before the final act, I would like to toast all you brave people who joined us to celebrate life... and death. To hell with the faunus!” 

There was only a mere second to react, so it wasn’t enough time.

Multiple gasps were all that slipped out before a blinding flash engulfed the senses.

It was disorienting, and no one knew what was happening even when there was the fearful blow of the explosion. The impact caused various people to fly backward and get torn apart. For people further away from the initial detonation, all they could do was throw their hands up to cover their faces.

Glass shattered and rained down. The hoarse howl of people erupted along with the rushing of guards.

It was as though a fist of orange flames decided to punch its way out of the theater. Windows shattered, which allowed the smoke and fire to rush out and spread wildly. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel, a deadly rainfall, showered down.

A huge bite had been taken out of the side of the building.

The surge was so powerful that it knocked down the second-story balcony and crashed below, causing some sickening crunch sounds to ring out along with cries.

Blake had no clue what was happening, but she felt her feet give out and before she knew it, she slammed on her side on the first level hard floor. 

Everything went black for a moment...

She struggled to open her eyes and focus her vision. Besides her struggle to stay awake, the first thing that worried her was the stench of blood. It was hauntingly familiar, something she never wanted to re-live.

Shaky arms slowly pushed her body up. It had to be bad if the only thing she could hear besides the dead silence were the occasional wails.

Finally, she stood, although she was disoriented and a bit wobbly. It was hard to see since everything was blurry and debris blanketed the entire area. Through bleary vision, she frantically looked around and tried to ignore the fierce ringing in her head.

Adrenaline soared in her system as she tried to scan around for one person in particular. The few panicked shouts and yelps she registered didn’t belong to her beloved, so she began running to the spot where her friends were originally seated. She didn’t even tell her legs to sprint, they acted on their own.

Pure urgency overwhelmed her as she frantically pried the broken wood from the balcony off the seats, where her friends originally were located.

It was no use. The only things she could find were severed body parts and debris. 

“Ruby! Where are you?”

“Blake!”

The cry was desperate and she recognized that as Weiss’ voice. Instantly, the spy whipped her head around to see Yang and Weiss struggling to sit up. The two were several meters apart, speaking volumes of the explosion’s force. They both had several scratches and bruises. Dirt and dust was all over them. They looked like they’d been beaten to a pulp, but both were alive and badly winded.

Blake rushed to her friends and positioned herself between them to help them stand. “Are you okay?”

“Where’s Ruby?” the blonde sounded alarmed and exhausted like the wind had been knocked out of her.

“I-I don’t-”

In the corner of her eye, there was a ripped piece of the red cape.

“Ruby!”

Now that her friends could stand, Blake left their side and pawed at the debris in the surrounding area to get to the red cloth. Although they were a little disoriented, Yang and Weiss followed suit and dropped to their knees, removing all the chunks of wood, glass and steel. 

Under all that, Ruby was lying there in a pool of her own blood. 

Her light scarlet cape was dyed a much deeper crimson.

And she wasn’t moving.

“Ruby?” Blake cried. “Ruby!”

Gently, she nudged her girlfriend a few times, but that had no effect. Determined to see her chest rise and fall again, Blake pressed her lips over her own and exhaled.

She did this several times while her friends could only watch with sheer worry.

But nothing was working.

“No! NO! NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! The radical human’s line is from Assassin’s Creed xD Forgot which one though but it was a legendary scene.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	20. In Its Wake

Just before the violent explosion, the cloaked security guard, who was stationed on the balcony, casually stepped closer to the side door. On time, she was in front of the door when the radical human declared all faunus will go to hell.

Before the blinding light, the woman was already safely in the extra dining room. Just after the door squealed shut, smoke burst from it and almost knocked it off its hinges.

Ignoring it, she walked briskly to her destination.

Her path was set in stone. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t make it there without running into several guards. Luckily, the rounds of guards didn’t spare their attention to the cloaked women as they swarmed the theater. What happened in the theater demanded unyielded attention, so a random cloaked woman was a mere nuisance and she was left to do whatever she pleased as guards rushed passed her.

Instead of the guards pushing her away, they split and made a clear path for her.

The clinking of metal armor reverberated all throughout the castle. Commanding shouts from the army giving orders spilled over as she never lost stride.

The woman was seen as a no one, but she was anything but as she never lost stride and remained in the center of all the chaos.

Finally, she arrived at her destination and appeared before the throne. The faux panther faunus was waiting for her with her legs and arms crossed. The queen emanated power as she smiled down at the female guard as she approached.

As the women stared each other down, it was easy to hear the screams of panic and despair in the theater. Even though the theater was further away, the chaos was loud and clear, which spoke volumes of the blast.

It wouldn’t take long for mayhem to erupt throughout the entire kingdom.

A few seconds went by as the woman stood before the queen. The guard removed her hood, revealing a long white waterfall.

“Are you satisfied, Winter?”

Winter frowned and clenched her fists under the black cloak. For the first time, her blue eyes strayed away from the queen’s overbearing, fierce gaze.

“That’s not the word I’d use.”

***

Panicked shouts and mayhem eventually died out.

Bodies scattered all around the remains of the theater along with severed limbs. The raging smoke almost masked the scent of insurmountable blood. There were flames still present, but were flickering away. Thanks to the guards, that was one thing they could do in a situation like this.

The only thing screaming out besides guards giving orders were Blake’s wails.

No matter how many times she breathed air into her girlfriend, her chest failed to rise. But she refused to give up. This was Ruby. She’s been a fighter since she was born!

Even though Blake was supposed to act like she doesn’t know her friends, that didn’t matter. Even though Blake was a high-ranking echelon in the Kingdom’s army, that didn’t matter. Even though her cover might be blown just by interacting with the downed girl, that didn’t matter.

Ruby was hurt.

To make matters worse, she was motionless in a pool of her own blood. 

Several choked sobs were muffled as Blake leaned back and desperately scanned her girlfriend for any blatant signs of life-threatening injuries. She couldn’t tell just by looking, though. Almost all of Ruby’s torso was thick with blood. Her arms and legs were scratched up and had some cruel gashes.

Everything was perfect! Blake Leaned over her girlfriend and kept crying out in anguish. Just a few minutes ago Weiss and Yang shared a kiss! Ruby was eating a snack! They were joking around and now-!”

When she composed her thoughts, she noticed there was a heartbeat, albeit very faint. It was fluttering. Golden orbs widened and she clung to that spark of hope as she shot up, determined to get her breathing again.

“Yo-you’re alive! Don’t d-die on me, Ruby. You hear me?! I-I w-won’t let you!”

Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto Ruby’s bloody torso. 

Before she could lean down to force more air into her lungs, a pale hand reached out and stopped her.

“Move,” without another word, Weiss pushed Blake to the side and hovered her hands over Ruby’s body.

Her and Yang had been on the sidelines, trying to assess the situation and gaining composure. It was hard to even move after the blast.

A faint green glow emitted in the darkness. Having seen that technique before, Blake trusted her friend with the task of healing her girlfriend. 

“Ruby?” Weiss asked. “You might be able to hear me, so you should know Yang and Blake are safe. We’re okay and you are too, alright?”

Although it looked morbid, the wounds began to close and stitch back together. Ruby’s face was peaceful at first, but now it flinched several times in response to the aid. Weiss took this as a good sign and continued pushing, leaking all her own aura into Ruby.

That rewarded her when Ruby let out a weak cough and needy gulps of air.

“Thank god!” Yang yelped. “Ruby! Ruby, can you hear me?” her voice cracked with misery.

“Her ribs are fractured... so it’s hard for her to breathe,” Weiss informed. “This smoke isn't helping... ”

As Weiss continued the aura transfer, Ruby tried her best to breathe. Her little body was frantically struggling just to get an ounce of air. Other than her chest rising and falling, she was limp. It was a troubling sight, but they took comfort in the fact that she was alive and that her gashes stopped seeping blood.

Every now and then they coughed due to the smoke. They needed to get out of there and fast.

“Hurry,” Blake urged.

It’s not like that needed to be said. Weiss could feel sweat beading on her forehead from the process. She was almost done, but it wouldn’t be finished at least until the last of the skin lacerations were healed.

Blake forced herself to look away from the display of Ruby struggling and attempted to let Weiss focus. It was then that she glanced at Yang.

That’s when she registered just how poorly Yang was fairing.

That’s right… Blake was Ruby’s girlfriend, but she was Yang’s baby sister. The blonde had just as many tears trailing down her cheeks as her. Her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white. Now that she thought about it, Blake bet Yang had never seen Ruby in this condition before.

Lilac eyes never tore away from her gasping baby sister.

That’s when Yang’s lilac eyes warped to a deep shade of red and she stood in a fury.

“WHO DID IT? HOW DARE THEY!”

Her fierce snarls masked her sister’s desperate heaves. 

“Yang,” the cat faunus stood and grabbed her hand to calm her down. “We need to focus on Ruby right now, okay? We can go after the people who plotted this later, okay? I promise they won’t get away with this.”

The sheer determination in Blake’s eyes was enough to convince her. That seemed to calm her down if only a little. Despite being wrapped in smoke, Yang almost caught on fire herself. Her blonde mane was close to igniting out of rage, but she controlled herself. Becoming a raging inferno would only cause more problems right now.

“You’re right. Sorry, Blake. You’re totally right.”

After a deep breath, Yang’s full attention went to her baby sister. Blake rubbed her back in silent reassurance that everything would be okay. The pair kneeled next to Weiss, who was still performing the aura transfer.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Blake mentioned.

Weiss’ hands remained glowing a vibrant green as she glanced at her friends. “It’s… not easy…”

“She looks a lot better,” Yang observed. 

Now, Ruby was no longer fighting for breath. Her chest was rising and falling comfortably. Most of the gashes were sealed, but blood still drenched over her skin.

Even though Ruby was passed out, a few coughs slipped out.

“The smoke,” Blake realized. “Are you done?”

The green glow flickered away and Weiss removed her hands while harshly panting. “That’s… all I can do… she needs a doctor. Mr. Xiao Long...”

“Blake, you got her?” Yang wiped away some tears. 

“Yeah, I got her,” carefully, the cat faunus lifted Ruby bridal style. It was a bad idea to move the injured, but there was no choice. She treated her like glass and positioned her head on her shoulder. Ruby had stopped struggling to breathe, so Blake leaned down and listened for air wafting in her nostrils, satisfied to find she was breathing. “Don’t worry, we got you, Ruby. You’ll be okay,” she brushed gentle fingers through her dark bangs and kissed her forehead.

Glad to see they were alright, Yang focused her attention on Weiss. From the looks of it, she was struggling to stand and landed back on her knees. Yang whisked her into a bridal carry, leaving no room for protest.

Before stumbling out of the gaping hole in the theater, the fugitives pulled over their hoods.

It was difficult to step over the bodies, so Blake and Yang looked away and focused on ahead.

With teamwork, they were able to navigate to a safe spot just outside the theater.

“You okay?” Yang asked.

Blake just looked sad as she gazed down at Ruby. “I’ll be fine. I’m just worried about her.”

“Have some faith in Weiss, yeah?” Yang suggested. “Rubes is already on her way to recovery.”

“Yeah, Blake…” the ex-princess weakly chimed. “Do you not trust me?”

“You guys are right,” again, Blake kissed Ruby on the forehead. “She seems better.”

After nodding amongst each other, the two sprinted to Drachen, who was tied up just a few blocks away. It was easy to untie the loose ropes. When that was done, Yang rubbed a hand on his long nose.

“Sorry, bud,” Yang apologized. “We’re gonna need you to carry all of us.”

That’s when the white steed noticed his beloved owner in Blake’s arms. From the sight, he gave her a whinny and kicked his front feet, his tail gave a sharp flick.

From that, Blake and Yang backed away a few steps.

“That’s right, she’s hurt. And we need your help to get us back home,” the blonde said with urgency.

It was true the maximum recommended amount of riders for a horse was two, but right now there was no choice. Plus, Drachen was a big horse. Bigger than most, so it was entirely possible.

Drachen turned around to show off his back, giving them permission. 

Grinning, Yang set Weiss on the ground and she properly stood, brushing herself off of the debris. Blake would need a lift if Ruby was staying in her arms while making the jump. 

“Alley-oop!”

Easily, the blonde hoisted both girls on the front of the saddle. Blake made sure to keep Ruby steady in her lap while she grabbed the reins.

Like she knew the drill, Weiss lifted her arms up so Yang could heave her up behind Blake.

Yang lightly chucked from the sight of Weiss just standing there and holding out her arms while frowning.

“Is something funny?”

“Nah, just forget it,” the blonde waved off with a smile.

Another scowl and then Weiss was on the saddle behind Blake.

When they were properly secured, it was Yang’s turn to hop on. She scooted closer to Weiss since there wasn’t much room. She was almost off the saddle and nearly fell over.

“Hold tight,” Blake called to all of them.

From that, Yang tightened her grip on her girlfriend, and Weiss leaned closer to Blake for leverage. When she felt the pair of arms constrict around her waist, Blake gave Drachen a strong pat.

Like he knew how dire the situation was, Drachen soared like never before.

***

“God, what the hell happened to you!?”

Zwei barked in agreement.

It was a sight for sore eyes. Three of the girls were banged up and his daughter was unconscious. The girls rushed in and even left the door propped open in their haste.

“No time to explain!” Blake said in exasperation. “Please treat her now!”

She held out Ruby, who was worryingly ashen. Probably due to blood loss.

“O-of course!” Taiyang was just as flustered as they were. “You hafta fill me in though, alright?”

The little corgi’s whimpers echoed in the abode and they scattered around.

Without a word, Blake rushed in Ruby’s room and gently laid her down on her bed. Everyone followed suit and gathered around the bed full of worry.

Blake helped Tai remove some of Ruby’s clothes to get a better inspection of the damages. It was true blood soaked her whole outfit, but any traces of wounds were gone.

“Who did first aid?”

“The princess,” Yang pointed to the exhausted girl, who was sitting in a chair.

To say he was amazed was an understatement. He wondered where she learned the technique from, but that didn’t matter currently. He gently pressed his fingers over his daughter’s ribs since there were no external wounds.

As Tai began the medical procedure, the girls took turns telling him about the explosion. That it was more than likely a terrorist act. No doubt it killed dozens of faunus and humans. 

All those bodies… 

They didn’t want to think about it. The images flashed in their minds. It was horribly raw.

“Everyone’ll know about it by tomorrow,” Tai said. “They probably know now.”

“It was pretty loud,” Yang replied. “I went deaf for a sec. Can’t imagine what it was like for the faunus.”

“Come to think of it, I did hear a boom noise, but dismissed it,” Tai recalled. “Zwei was acting strange, too. That must’ve been ear-shattering if even I could hear it miles away.”

“Don’t remind me,” Weiss placed a hand on her head.

Blake just groaned.

They still felt the effects of the occasional, annoying ringing and their ears leaned back on their heads in a futile attempt to escape it.

“I’m done for now,” Tai removed his hands over Ruby’s torso. “She’ll be good as new when she gets some rest. Then I’ll patch her up again for good measure.”

Sighs of relief.

He looked to the tired girl on the chair. “The first aid you did was really good. I think you did most of the work!”

“Thank goodness…”

Silently, Weiss veered out of her chair. Luckily, Yang was quick on her feet and dove forward, catching her in her arms just in time. 

“Is she alright?” Taiyang fretted.

“Yeah, just exhausted,” Yang replied. “I’m gonna put her in bed.”

“Okay.”

An overwhelming sense of relief and exhaustion put her down for the count.

Carefully, Yang lifted the downed girl and carried her into another room. Blake frowned as she stared at the results of today. This whole thing was a mess. Her and Yang looked like they rolled around in dirt and glass and her other friends were unconscious. 

Yang pressed a gentle kiss on Weiss’ forehead after tucking her in. She was reluctant to leave her side, but she wanted to discuss a few things with her father and Blake, so she went back to Ruby’s room and sat down.

“You sure Ruby will be okay?” Blake asked. 

“Don’t worry,” Taiyang reassured. “She might be your girlfriend, but she’s my daughter. I won’t let her feel pain if I can help it.”

“I’m glad,” Blake stayed by her girlfriend’s side and held her hand the whole time. “It was… rough in there.”

“Don’t talk about it if you don’t want to,” Tai said. “What matters is that you’re all alive.”

Until now, Yang had just been holding her sister’s other hand with her teeth clenched. 

“‘The performance of a lifetime,’ she said,” the blonde seethed. “That bitch.”

“She didn’t know that would happen,” Blake stated. “It was more than likely a lone, radical human who acted on his own.”

“Either way, we’ll make them pay,” Yang said sternly. “One person couldn’t have plotted that whole thing and make a bomb that powerful.”

“Trouble follows you guys,” Taiyang observed. “You know how I told you to be careful?”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it,” the blonde said in annoyance. “But that wasn’t our fault.”

“I didn’t say that,” her dad replied. “No one could have prevented this.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. All they could do was stare at the injured Ruby, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Knowing now was the time to act, Blake pecked her girlfriend’s limp hand and stood.

“Where are you going?” Yang asked, sounding protective.

“I’m going back,” the spy replied, although she wasn’t keen on it.

“You can’t go back there!”

“I have to,” Blake retorted. “They are probably wondering where I am when I’m needed.”

Yang could only gulp. That’s right… Blake was still risking her life. Her cover would be blown if she was discovered out here in the woods with the pair of fugitives. 

Taking the silence as her cue, Blake sprinted out the door.

“Take care of them!”

“You idiot…” Yang mumbled. “You don’t have to tell me to do that…”

“Blake is really strong,” Tai smiled.

“The strongest person I’ve ever met, that’s for sure.”

***

Unsurprisingly, dozens of citizens swarmed the perimeter of the theater. They would go inside, but the army of guards kept them out. Due to this, various shouts and chattering loomed throughout the entire Kingdom. The guards were pushed a few times because of the worried citizens wanting to get in to find their loved ones.

“My son’s in there!”

“Sorry, sir,” a soldier apologized. “No one is allowed inside.”

“This is bullshit!”

A new, monotone voice entered the conversation, which caught them off guard.

“What is the problem?”

The soldier recognized the voice alone and set his hand over his forehead in a salute. His full attention was no longer on the older male, but rather his superior. “Captain Belladonna! Nothing is wrong, ma’am! I was just handling it!”

Golden orbs scoured the irritated civilian and the flustered soldier.

“Soldier 76, where is your Captain?”

“Captain Sustrai is still stationed in Atlas, ma’am! The queen has requested her presence immediately, ma’am!”

“Very well, that is all. I trust you will handle the situation.” 

Blake didn’t even have to push past the guards. They made a clear path for her to enter behind the lines.

“You let her in, but not me?!”

The worried civilian’s voice caused her ear to flick. No matter, Blake had more important things to worry about.

It was easy to get inside the broken theater because of the gaping hole on the side of the building. However, trudging through it was a different story. Rubble piled on the ground and covered any lingering bodies. Blood mixed with the burning debris. 

She wanted to find any survivors, she really did.

But she had a job to do.

A sight like this was nothing new to her. She tried to suppress the feelings of despair as she stumbled to the scorched paintings on stage.

The once beautiful clouds that shined even in the darkness were torched with streaks of black char. Because Blake couldn’t tell which was the blue cloud, she just aimed for the center of the wall and pushed down.

It was risky doing this now, especially with so many people just outside, but it was now or never. This place might be shut down forever after this and Blake would never get another chance if that were to happen.

Like before, a slight beep rang out. The scarred wall tore apart and even more debris fell from the roof.

The spy just stared, unable to even blink. Her eyes stung from all the crying. She was emotionally drained. She couldn’t remember the last time she lost it like that. Back when she found her parents’ bodies, that was when she shut out her emotions completely. 

Seeing Ruby like that...

She was drained and extremely sore all over her body.

She just wanted a nap.

The master lock was in view, and that’s when she looked down at the broken floor. None of this would’ve happened if the human and faunus relationship wasn’t as strained as it was.

Even now, she could hear the rumbles of the aftermath as her ears tiredly flicked.

Recalling Ruby looking like that sent another dagger straight through her heart.

All those body parts were thrown around like confetti...

She wanted someone to blame for all this.

No, she knew who to blame.

And then she remembered why she was there in the first place…

The spy tilted her head up to see the intimidating lock again. 

… to fix it.

Sometimes, to fix something, you have to break it.

She couldn’t hold it in.

Her hand acted on its own when it reached for the handle of her weapon. With Gambol Shroud in her grasp, she began slashing at the hard steel.

Swing after swing, she didn’t let up.

Her teeth were grit as her eyes narrowed. Now, she was beginning to understand what this feeling of anger was. What Yang felt earlier. It was easy for her to suppress her emotions, but now she had no reason to.

All this destruction…

The theater was a haven. It was a childhood playground. A place where people could gather and enjoy themselves.

To see it burnt down and destroyed…

Someone has to pay for this!

Instead of grief, Blake felt something overtake her that she had never felt before. 

It was pure... 

Unbridled…

Rage. 

Her vision clouded red as images of the bodies flashed in her mind.

All she did was repeatedly slice the steel chains. She even used her semblance out of fury. Multiple clones of herself made a dent in the metal.

Her body kept swinging at the lock, mercilessly beating it to submission as she let out cries of heartache.

Finally, she ran out of steam and panted for breath. She stopped her vigorous assault when a final satisfying shatter sound rang out.

In victory, she sheathed her katana and heaved for more oxygen. Her hands were on her knees and when she gathered the energy to look up, she smirked at the result.

The giant lock was dangling by a thread, nevertheless, it was unhinged.

Although she unlocked it, she was even more drained than before as she tried to regain her breath.

I overdid it…

Finally, she stood properly and leaned onto the massive door, which looked like it was untouched. With great effort, she was able to open the secret door, although it was heavy.

“Who said I need a key?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is true. Not all locks need proper keys. Especially when you can just beat the shit out of ‘em. Go, kitty cat!
> 
> Yes, I threw in an Overwatch reference. Kinda addicted.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	21. Can't Hold On Or Life Won't Change

“Ruby, lay back down!”

“No way, Yang!” Ruby shouted. “I’ve been in bed for three days! I’m feeling much better!”

After a weak growl of defiance, Yang forced herself on top of her sister and held down her shoulders. It wasn’t a strong show of power, just enough to keep Ruby lying down in her bed. Multiple grunts of her struggle rang out along with the shuffling of sheets.

“You will do as I say,” the blonde said sternly, yet teasingly.

“Agh! Weiss! Make her let go!” 

“Sorry, dolt,” Weiss replied. “Mr. Xiao Long needs to patch you up again. Even he said to stay in bed for a while longer.”

“The ultimate betrayal!” Ruby yelped.

Ruby kept trying to wrestle Yang, but it was for naught. Her older sister had the advantage as she tried to roll around in the sheets. Ruby was just flopping around like a fish out of water and Yang kept giggling at the display.

Ruby couldn’t be more helpless.

“Rubes, quit movin’ around so much or your wounds will reopen!” 

“They’re fine!” Ruby insisted and kept squirming.

With a Cheshire grin, Yang straddled her sister’s gaunt shoulders and more or less pinned her down. Ruby screeched all the while, making sure to put up a fight. Resting for so long gave her a lot of energy. To tease her more, Yang dangled a thread of spit out of her mouth. It was hanging tauntingly close.

Ruby’s eyes became the size of dinner plates at the sight. “No, no, no, no, stop!”

Yang dipped closer to her victim and then slurped the spit back in her mouth. “Only if you rest a little longer!”

“Never!”

Like before, Yang accumulated a wad of spit and mercilessly dangled it just above her sister’s forehead. This elicited squeals and tiny yelps from Ruby, who was trying to tilt her head away.

“Stop, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!”

“Yang,” Weiss called. “I think you have teased her enough, don’t you think?”

“Fiiiiiine.”

Ruby let out a long exhale. “Saved…”

Just when the spit was about to land on the center of Ruby’s forehead, Yang turned her head to give her girlfriend her attention. By accident, the wad of grossness plopped right onto her sister’s face.

“Ahhhhh!”

The shriek was so high-pitched and loud it caused some birds to fly out of their nests in fear. Even Zwei rushed in fully alert and ran around the bed in circles while barking frantically. 

“You brute!” Weiss yelled. “Why’d you do that?!”

“I didn’t mean to I swear!”

While still screaming, Ruby forcefully pushed her flustered sister off the bed with her legs. Yang landed on her side hardly with a thump.

“Ow…”

“That was so gross!” Ruby hastily wiped the slobber off with her sleeve and threw the covers off. “You’re disgusting!”

“Am not!” Yang sounded genuinely offended.

Ruby huffed and turned on her heel to run out the door. The frantic corgi chased his beloved owner, thinking something was terribly wrong.

“Wait, Rubes!” Yang almost grabbed her foot since she was already grounded, but her sister was too fast. She was already out the door.

“You can’t blame her for wanting a change of scenery,” Weiss said. “She’s been stuck in here for a while now. With you no less. I know how that feels.”

“Oh? And is it just pure torture being with yours truly?” Yang asked.

The lion faunus smiled down at her. “Far from it.”

Weiss lightly giggled and held out her hand. Yang happily accepted the gesture and hopped on her feet. 

“I should probably apologize…”

“You should.”

After a sigh, hand-in-hand, they walked out of Ruby’s room and to the common area, where Taiyang was making baked potatoes. Now that they thought about it, the humble abode smelled delicious.

“Rubes-”

Ruby hid behind her father. “Get away from me!”

“What the hell happened?” Taiyang asked. “All I heard was Ruby’s incessant screaming.”

Zwei was in the middle of it all, his ears perked up and alert. He was the one obstacle between the sisters besides their dad. The little corgi was crouched and glaring at the blonde girl.

“I just wanted to say sorry, okay?”

“Forgiven,” Ruby replied in a heartbeat.

That earned a broad grin from Yang. Their stiff stances loosened, leading Zwei to believe the matter was solved. He want back to wagging his tail and panting cheerfully.

“Goo-”

“Only if you get me more cookies,” the mini-red reaper finished.

“I knew there was something more to it…” the blonde mumbled.

“After all,” Ruby continued. “I never finished mine when we were at the show.”

“That’s right…”

Suddenly, the cheerful atmosphere took a solemn turn. 

“I can’t believe it’s gone…” Weiss murmured.

Yang didn’t know what to do, so she just rubbed gentle circles on her back. “It may be gone but we’re still here.”

That was a weak attempt at cheering her up, but Weiss had to give it to her and rewarded her with a smile.

To break the silence, there was a sudden pound on the door followed by a cheerful feminine voice. 

“Knock, knock~”

Knowing who it was, Weiss’ smile broadened and she opened the door without hesitation. “Hey mom, Sun, Neptune. You’re back so soon!”

“Is it a crime to visit my lovely daughter?”

“Technically, yeah,” Yang chimed.

They’d visited before. The day of the bombing. Wilhelmina made an educated guess that her daughter would go to the opening show with her friends, so her and her sons rushed to Baroque first, but weren’t allowed inside. They looked high and low for the girls, but found nothing, so they sprinted to Tai’s house.

It was then that Sun, Neptune, and the former queen saw how bad of a state the girls were in. When they visited, Ruby was still unconscious, Weiss was passed out from exhaustion, and Yang looked like she took a tour of Hell.

Naturally, Wilhelmina helped Tai heal the worst of Ruby’s wounds. He focused on the aura aspect while she gathered herbs that would dull the pain. It was an interesting combination of healing techniques, so they made a good team.

“Sup,” the brothers greeted in unison.

“My sweetheart,” Wilhelmina pulled her daughter in for a hug. “How are you? Are you well? How’s Ruby? Has she recovered? What about Yang?”

“We’re okay now,” the ex-princess directed that to all of them. “Ruby’s not one hundred percent quite yet, but she sure is acting like it.”

It was then that something soft thumped against her back. Wanting to know what it was, Weiss turned around to find it was a pillow thrown by an irritated Ruby.

“I told you guys I’m fine already!”

Weiss just gave her mom a long, pleading look. “It’s been like this for a while.”

“Never a dull moment, huh?” Wilhelmina said happily.

In a flash, Yang appeared by her girlfriend’s side. “What’re ya doin’ still standing there? Come on in!”

With permission, the former queen and her sons entered the residence and shut the flimsy wooden door.

“You guys all good?” Sun asked. There was a lot of concern in his tone. “Any more injuries?”

“Look at you all worried,” Yang rubbed his hair harshly like a noogie. “We’re all good now!”

“Agh, quit it!” Sun pushed her away, but not without snickering along with the other blonde.

Enthralled with the newcomers, Zwei panted harshly and bolted to them. He was about to beg Wilhelmina to pick him up, but Sun’s tail wrapped around him and lifted him in the air.

“Hey, buddy! Nice to see you!”

Zwei just tried to squirm out of his steel-like tail. It took a few seconds, but he let out a rare growl.

“Okay, okay, I get it. Just don’t bite me.”

The yellow tail elevated the little dog in front of Wilhelmina’s chest. “He wants you, oh great one.”

Wilhelmina just grinned and gently took him into her arms. “How’s my good wittle boy?”

A cute yip.

“Kya~”

“She’s already turned to mush,” Neptune observed.

That’s when Wilhelmina hastily covered her mouth, embarrassed such a sound slipped out. She quickly composed herself, although she was blushing.

Since the table was too small in the living room, the guests were standing and not sitting down. The host felt bad for not having enough room. But he wanted to accommodate royalty if he could. Might as well try.

“Here, let me grab you a chair,” Taiyang said.

“It’s okay, Tai,” Wilhelmina replied while stroking the giddy animal. “I’d feel awkward if I was the only one sitting.”

A weak laugh. “Right.”

“It was a kind offer,” Wilhelmina smiled. “Thank you.”

“Ahem,” Sun interrupted. “Where’s my seat?”

“Get your own,” Tai replied.

“Rude,” Sun sassed him. “You offer her one and make me get my own?”

Neptune proceeded to elbow him in the gut. “Please excuse him. For he is… he’s an idiot.”

A pout crossed Sun’s lips. “Jerk.”

“We can tell,” Yang said as she lightly knocked on her head. “He lacks a lot of things.”

Sun raised his arms. “You, me, outside.”

Yang smirked. “As much as I’d loooooove to beat you senseless, I think we have other things to cover.” 

“I’m so sorry that happened…” Wilhelmina said sadly. 

Tai set a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which caused Sun to give him a look. Tai instantly removed his hand awkwardly.

“It wasn’t preventable,” Tai said. “What happened a few days ago will go down in history.” 

The former queen sighed heavily and looked at her daughter. “It is truly a tragedy. Not to mention that I know how much you loved that place.”

“Things come and go,” the lion faunus replied. “It’s sad, but true. What do you think will happen with the theater?”

“It’s too early to tell,” Wilhelmina said. “Although, it is a health hazard now. It very well might be torn down. It’s nothing but a reminder of the strained faunus-human relationship.”

The more she thought about it, the more she thought that guess was correct. Most of the Baroque Theater was blown to bits along with dozens of victims. It would more than likely be demolished to make room for another business. 

However, there was that small speck of hope that it’d stay because it was the only Theater in Vale. If the government decided to rebuild, it would cost a fortune. But if it ever opened again, the government might earn that money back tenfold.

“I never thought the theater would be attacked,” Weiss said. “Anyone who went there always had a smile. I thought Baroque would last for generations.”

Neptune crossed his arms. “The news is all over town. Not a single person doesn’t know what happened. The army has even offered rewards for any information that will lead to his accomplice's capture.”

“A way to earn real money,” Tai said. “Rather than stolen from The Faker.”

“You guys wanna go for it?” Yang asked.

“Oh no you don’t,” Tai shut that thought down. “Trouble follows you everywhere. Who knows what’ll happen if you try to go after some terrorists. I’m anxious just thinking about it!”

To ease her father’s nerves, Yang agreed. “Fine.”

She then mouthed to Sun and Neptune, Let’s do it.

That earned grins from the boys and they gave her a thumbs up, but Tai caught his daughter.

“I saw that!” Tai exclaimed. “I won’t let you track down hoodlums!”

Ruby just stared at him. “Did you just say hoodlums?”

“That’s besides the point, I won’t let you throw yourselves into danger unnecessarily! Horrible things happen,” Tai informed and looked to Ruby. “Exhibit A.”

“Hey, I told you I’m fine!”

“You could’ve died!”

“We all could’ve died,” Ruby corrected. “In this world, things like that happen. It sucks but it’s the truth! We live in a super dangerous time!”

Taiyang just stared at his fired up daughter. If anyone knew the full dangers of the world, it would be his daughters. 

“Which is why I want you to be safe, or at least try to be,” Tai finished.

“It’s a little too late for that, don’t ya think?” Yang asked. 

The fact that his other daughter, ex-princess, and former queen were present spoke volumes of how deep they were into the Kingdom’s secrets. Them just being here was a crime punishable by death.

“Yeah,” Tai lightly chuckled and gave Yang a big hug. “Worth it.”

If he didn’t delve into at least a little danger, he wouldn’t have both of his daughters here right now.

“Some things are worth risking your life for...” Yang whispered.

“Look at you actin’ like a sage,” Tai ruffled her wild hair. 

“If anyone’s close to being a sage, it’s you,” Yang cleverly retorted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think? Use your brain, old man!”

“I don’t have to take that bull from you!”

As they continued to bicker, Ruby leaned into Weiss’ ear.

“Does she never get tired of starting crap?”

***

The next day, they had another unexpected visitor appear at their doorstep. The door hesitantly creaked open.

When she got a good view, she realized it was-

“Blake!” Ruby shouted. “You’re okay!”

Without warning, Ruby slammed into her arms and pulled her into an embrace. Blake nearly fell off the porch, but held her ground and returned the hug wholeheartedly.

“Ruby… thank god.”

Ruby nuzzled into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

That’s right… the last time they saw each other, Ruby had been beaten up pretty badly. The picture was etched into Blake’s mind. Ruby was motionless and soaked in her own blood… These last few days, that was hard to bare. Especially because Blake had to leave when her girlfriend was still unconscious. 

Ruby didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to Blake. By the time Ruby woke up, Blake was long gone. Yang told her she was back at work.

It was especially hard since Ruby didn’t even know if her beloved got hurt in the blast. She just remembered having a good time and then waking up in her bed.

Yang and Weiss kept reassuring Ruby that Blake was fine, but it was hard to believe them. Blake may be tough, but even she can be swayed.

It was one thing to hear from her friends that her girlfriend was okay, but to see her in person was a completely different story. She really was okay.  
Ruby hugged her so tightly, refusing to let her go. 

They both did and almost crushed each other.

A gentle hand rubbed Ruby’s head lovingly and she kissed her.

“Kitten!” Yang greeted. “You look good as new!”

“As do you two,” Blake observed.

Usually, Weiss and Yang sported black cloaks like the one Blake adorned. This time, they slipped on simple white and yellow dresses with tan ropes around their waists. The clothing clung tightly to their slim figures and accentuated their feminine qualities. A far cry from their usual hooded clothes. Ruby was an exception. She had to wear loose clothing to avoid irritating her internal injuries.

After Blake walked inside and shut the door, she wanted to get down to business. As usual, she was on a time crunch and her friends understood that. Aside from wanting to see if her friends were okay, there was another reason for her appearance.

“It’s good to see you and all, but there’s something we have to cover.”

The spy dropped the backpack she was carrying on one of the stiff chairs and glared at her friends. The moment it landed, there was a clinking sound, which caused Weiss’ lion ears to flick.

“What’s up?” Yang asked. “What’s in the bag?”

“If I’m right about what’s in there you need to treat it more carefully. Are you trying to explode the place?”

“We don’t wanna re-live that, thanks,” Ruby shuddered.

“My bad, they are volatile,” Blake admitted. “I’m just not sure how fragile.”

“Very,” Weiss corrected and sported a grin. “I’m glad you succeeded.”

“Of course I did, what do you take me for?” Blake replied slyly.

Ruby was tugging on her hair out of frustration and she let a huff slip. “Would someone tell me what’s going on!? What’s in the bag?!”

To answer her question, Blake rummaged around in the big backpack and grabbed the first thing she touched. When she yanked it out, the first thing the girls noticed was the aura. It was a shiny blue diamond and gleamed brightly. The blue hue was almost fluorescent like ocean waves caressing the sand.

“Woah,” Yang’s jaw dropped. “Is that what I think it is?”

Unable to help herself, Weiss sauntered over and carefully grabbed it. Naturally, Blake let her examine the goods. It must’ve been nostalgic to hold the blue diamond after so long.

“Good work,” the ex-princess praised. “How much Dust did you gather?”

“This is Dust?! Ruby yelped. “It looks so cool!”

The giddy girl tried to grab one of her own to hold, but Weiss swatted her hand away before it could reach the contents in the bag. “Like I said, this is an expensive and fragile thing! Drop it and it’s a disaster!”

“So that’s what the old King was hiding,” Yang said. “It’s pretty to look at. Very pleasing to the eye. I can see why you as a child would want to hold it.”

“Don’t bring that up,” Weiss sighed. “How much did you gather?” 

“Not a lot,” Blake revealed, albeit reluctantly. From that, her friend tilted her head curiously, so she explained herself. “I took the ones in the back behind more Dust in case anyone still goes in there. It would raise suspicion if I took a lot. We can’t be greedy.”

“Very well thought out,” the lion faunus smiled. “Thank you for your trouble, Blake.”

“My kitten is the smartest,” Yang nodded to herself. 

“My girlfriend is the smartest!” Ruby bragged. 

“No, my girlfriend is the intelligent-est!” Yang fired back.

“Would you guys shut up for once?” Weiss asked.

Yang saw her chance to tease her. “Someone’s saltier than usual today.”

“We’re trying to figure out what to do,” the ex-princess replied. “If you’re not going to give your input, fight somewhere else.”

Knowing it was time to stop goofing off, Yang motioned zipping her lips. “Oops, you’re right.”

“There is a problem, though,” Blake admitted. “Where will we hide the Dust?”

“Where our weapons are hidden!” Yang chirped. “Bring the bag and follow me.”

Glad to be of help, Yang led them to the back of the modest home. It was a good hiding spot the home had since it was built. The giddy blonde, Ruby, and Weiss showed Blake where the loose floorboard was. It creaked a little more than the other floorboards, but it was hardly noticeable. 

Yang knelt down and lifted up the wood.

“Sneaky hiding place,” Blake smiled. 

“If the kitten calls it sneaky I’d say we’re good!” Yang exclaimed.

“This is where you stow your weapons, too?” Blake asked.

“Yes, after what happened to Baroque. You can’t be too careful,” Weiss replied. “Guards are searching for anyone who is suspicious and related to the terrorists. Weapons raise suspicion.”

“Extra cautious, I can get behind that,” the cat faunus agreed. 

She was loving how well-thought-out everything was. Weiss seemed to have everything planned one step ahead at all times. It was a reassuring feeling. Like no matter what she did, Weiss would have a plan to cover for her.

Blake carefully slipped through the hole in the floor. It was darker than she thought it would be, but her night vision helped. Her friends were right, the only things besides dirt that was down there were the giant scythe, gauntlets, and rapier. The weapons gleamed under the awkward lighting, so it was an interesting sight.

It took her a few seconds to find a good hiding spot. “I’m setting the bag away from your weapons in case they fall over on top of the Dust,” she looked up through the square hole to see her friends. “Is here good?”

“Yeah!” Ruby gave her a thumbs up. “We can’t see them but if push comes to shove we’ll find them!”

“Alright,” gently, the cat faunus set the delicate backpack on the ground. It was in plain view, but in total darkness away from the weapons. It was as good as they were gonna get.

When that was done, Blake lifted up her hands for Yang and Ruby to grab. With their help, she was lifted up and out of the hole with ease. Blake dusted herself off, having gotten a lot of debris from wandering around under a house.

“You don’t mind if we take the bag?” the ex-princess asked.

“No, I have a million of those. Anyway, now that that’s out of the way, I wanted to talk about our next move. What do we do now?”

“More recruits?” Yang asked.

“We may have enough people,” Weiss reasoned. 

“But if we’re gonna go up against the Kingdom, we’ll need numbers,” Yang pointed out.

“We have people who are skilled with their semblances and aura usage. Remember, not every fighter has tapped into their semblance,” Weiss reminded. “The kingdom’s army lacks those skills besides a select few, who are the Captains and Lieutenants,” she smiled at Blake. “In our case, quality may beat quantity.”

“Okaaaaaay,” Yang realized her girlfriend made a good point. “So now what?”

“We need more dust.”

“What?!” Ruby yelped. “Wasn’t that enough?”

“Like Yang said, the kingdom has numbers. We have skilled fighters, but we lack manpower, which is dust. It will be the backbone of this revolution,” the lion faunus reasoned. “Without more of it, I doubt we can win. We will be overwhelmed by their numbers.”

“How do you propose we get more of it?” Blake asked.

“It’s a long-shot, but so was Baroque, which is why this may work,” Weiss stated with confidence. 

Blake could tell her friend possibly spent hours planning what she was about to say, so she listened intently.

“My father had dozens of filing cabinets,” the ex-princess revealed. “I’m willing to bet there are records of dust in there somewhere. Of course, those cabinets will have locks on them, but I trust you to find a way in like you did with Baroque.”

“I just need to find some filing cabinets?” Blake asked. “Really?”

“Yes, but what matters is what may be inside them,” the lion faunus reminded. ”If you can find the cabinets, then we might be able to find out where more dust is located. I understand you not wanting to take more from Baroque. That would be too risky, so this is our best chance.”

Blake took a deep breath. “Okay, and where are these filing cabinets?”

“My father’s study, which is located on the sixth floor of the west wing.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been up there,” Blake recalled.

It was true she patrolled some parts of the White Castle regularly, but she never had a reason to go to the top floors. Those were more personal areas for the previous royal family, so they were restricted. Blake was sure Cinder’s room was on the top floors somewhere as well. 

That was just another problem she would have to deal with later.

“This might be interesting,” the spy thought out loud.

“This is way too dangerous!” Ruby declared. “What if Cinder catches you?”

“It’s just another risk I have to take,” Blake replied easily. “I promise I’ll be extra cautious.”

Ruby just bit her lip, not pleased about it.

“Another thing,” Weiss added. “If you can do this, we may find out if dust is still being shipped to Vale. If so, then we will know if that tyrant knows about the existence of dust. That intel will provide us an edge.”

“Look at my girlfriend, plotting for a revolution,” Yang cooed. “How cute. It really ups your badass level just a tiny bit.”

The ex-princess smiled and playfully smacked Yang upside the head.

“Shut it, brute. We can’t afford to hold on or life won’t change.”

“Good point, princess,” Yang sent her a wink.

“Okay,” Blake heavily sighed. “So all I have to do is look through the files? Is that all?”

“No, there’s another thing,” Weiss said.

“What?”

“Be careful. You’re on thinner ice than ever before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s in hot water! She just gets all the risky jobs, doesn’t she? Ah the life of a spy. Poor Blake, she needs a break!
> 
> The chapter title is a reference to one of the songs this fic is based on: Life Will Change Amalee version: “Can’t move fast without breaking. ‘Can’t hold on or life won’t change.’”
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	22. Dark and Light

“Blake.”

The moment her name grazed her tongue, she knew she was in deep trouble.

“When I hand you that much currency, I expect results.”

Blake was kneeling on the floor before the throne with her head lowered in feign apology. She despised this position in front of the tyrant. It was like she was admitting to her that she was a lesser being. In this case, it was an infuriating display of hierarchy. 

The spy knew it was only a matter of time before Cinder questioned where her money disappeared to. The cash she handed over to Tai to help with their growing forces. All to spark a revolution.

By sheer luck, the bombing of Baroque distracted her superior for a while, but now that things settled down, she awaited her punishment.

“Your majesty,” Blake started and kept her gaze firmly on her fierce one. “I believe it is safe to say the Schnee is no longer alive.”

“Silence!” 

The command echoed for miles, causing Blake to bite her lip. She almost flinched, but held her ground. 

Was that the wrong thing to say?

This was probably the first time she felt intimidated by the faux panther faunus.

Either way, The Faker was getting angry, and when she was angry, there were consequences.

Blake’s heart almost leaped out of her chest. He stomach felt like it dropped out on the floor. The spy was almost in a cold sweat. No matter what, she kept a clear head. That’s what was most important while being scolded.

“I am no fool!” Cinder declared. “That wench is out there somewhere!”

Blake didn’t know why, but when Cinder mentioned her friend in that tone, it caused her to gain some confidence. When it came to Weiss’ safety, Blake would go to the edge of Hell and back to defend it. 

The cat faunus met her fierce gaze again.

“Your majesty, I spent the money to track down the Schnee by using specialized equipment. It is true I found nothing, which leads me to believe the Schnee is no longer alive. I ask for your forgiveness for my incompetence that I came up empty-handed.”

By her subordinate’s words, Blake was partially admitting that she was wrong. She was yielding her opinion to the queen. Which she should. Cinder was no fool. Nothing about this added up at all. One of her trusted underlings spent a small fortune to track down a Schnee that should be dead? The money was wasted? The fugitives fell off a cliff and their bodies weren’t found?

None of it made sense.

The dictator was certain the Schnee was out there somewhere. She just needed to find out where.

“You will receive fifty lashes,” at last, Cinder broke the menacing silence. “You wasted my money and found nothing. I believe that is a suitable punishment.”

It took all of Blake’s willpower not to sigh in relief. She thought for sure she would get a punishment much, much worse. She was thinking something more along the lines of torture for a few days. It wouldn’t be the first time that was a punishment.

Cinder was going easy on her.

She counted her lucky stars.

“If you think that is a suitable punishment for my actions, then I accept, your majesty.”

Finally, Cinder stood from the throne with her faux panther ears perked up. “You don’t have a choice.”

Blake bit her tongue and remained knelt on the ground, knowing what was about to happen.

But she didn’t care.

Truth be told, she was worn out from the last few days. Currently, she didn’t have the emotional energy to feel anything. It had been a long week for the people of Vale. 

The attack on Baroque sent them all on edge.

All those bodies…

Blake almost vomited just thinking about it. The scene played over and over in her head these last few days. She wondered if Ruby experienced that, too.

Ruby…

She was hurt so badly.

More torn up than anyone she’d ever seen. At least when they were alive. It was a miracle she escaped without any permanent injuries. It was a miracle they were all alive.

Ker-snap!

On reaction, some air was forced out of her lungs from the impact. It stung, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle.

The sudden whip caught her by surprise even though she was expecting it. Cinder lashed her back repeatedly, but waited a few seconds in between before dealing another. Those few daunting seconds were as painful as the whipping itself.

If this is the pain I get for a good cause…  
Another crack of the whip.

… Then it’s worth it!

“Ten,” Cinder didn’t sound too pleased with herself. It was more like a business tone. Like this was just another thing she had to get out of the way before while the throne. It was important to discipline the lackeys.

Blake was on all fours with one of her eyes squeezed shut from the creeping pain. At first, it was easy to bare, but as the numbers added up, it got more painful. Blood seeped down her back and onto the once clean, pure floor. The white tiles were dyed red along with her pants and hands.

She tried to focus on something other than the pain and the unsettling snap of the whip.

Now that she thought about it, she had so many other people’s blood on her hands. Not just hers. It was true she did some dirty work under the queen’s orders, but the blood spilled on her hands wasn’t just from that, it was also from helping people.

Like on that day.

She was just a child when war broke out between the humans and faunus. She was well-aware of the strained relationship since she was born, but didn’t know it was that bad.

Her parents would often come home from work with a few scratches and bruises. Blake always thought it was suspicious, so she questioned them every day.

Her parents would wave off her concerns with smiles. They would tell her not to worry and that eventually, life would get better for all of them. They worked hard to achieve that dream. Blake could tell it was not an idle promise.

That’s when one day, her parents decided to join an organization called The White Fang. They said it was for a good cause. To fight for equality of the faunus.

Originally, Blake supported them. She thought it was a great idea and wanted to join their cause. Her parents refused to let her, saying one that day she could join when she was older.

It didn’t take her long to realize the organization they joined used violence to gain equality. It was true her parents were doing what they thought was right, but in Blake’s eyes, it was so wrong.

Not even a year after her parents joined the organization, there was a full-out war between the species. Blake just remembered stumbling through the aftermath in the deep snow, desperately trying to find her parents. It took several hours, but she finally found them.

Dead in pools of their own blood.

The young cat faunus tried for hours to revive them. Grief-stricken all the while, but she refused to give up. She didn’t know how. She tried shaking them, gently smacking them, begging them to get up, and finally, she broke down.

Lucky for her, a strong blond man found her. He looked like he’d been through Hell, too. Waterfalls of tears had streamed down his face. 

When he found her, she was shivering and obviously traumatized, just sputtering out incoherent words. It was possible for her to get hypothermia in the frigid air, especially since she was just splotches of blue and red. 

In her eyes, he was less intimidating because he had a child in his arms that adorned a red cape. She looked about Blake’s age.

He reached out to her and she neither accepted nor rejected him. By that point, she was exhausted. She didn’t want to leave her parents’ side, but the man had picked her up with one strong, comforting arm, and took her away. The blond man said he wanted to fix her up, and after his soothing voice reassured her over and over again, she eventually slipped into slumber.

The man had both his arms occupied with sleeping children, so he hurried home.

That was one of the last things Blake remembered on that day.

“Thirty-five,” Cinder said.

It was then that she became aware of the crack of the whip again. It became difficult to hear it due to the ringing in her head.

Having been silent this whole time, Blake had to groan in pain. By this point, beads of sweat trickled down her entire body. It was hard to even stay on all fours. It felt like her back was a gaping hole in her body. She could feel exhaustion sink in.

Her aura struggled to work in her favor. At first, it worked and sewed the wounds quickly. After several dozen more lashes, her aura depleted. This left her more than exhausted and unable to catch her breath.

I don’t know if I can...

Then she remembered why she was there in the first place.

All her efforts would be all for nothing if she were to be discovered aiding the former princess and fugitive. 

She refused to let Cinder find out!

If Weiss and Yang were captured, they would both be executed!

What’s worse, Tai and Ruby would be hanged or sentenced to the guillotine for their crime of harboring fugitives. It was Blake’s entire life at stake. Those people, her dearest friends, were the only reason she was fighting.

Well, mainly Ruby.

A picture of her girlfriend’s goofy grin flashed in her mind.  
Even though Blake was going through hell at the moment, that didn’t stop her from almost smiling.

Just the mere thought of her little rose gave her the tiniest bit of strength.

Since she could remember, Blake wanted to build a better life for Ruby. She was madly in love with the girl and would do anything to keep her out of harm’s way. This included sacrificing herself. Ruby was close to the main reason Blake continued moving forward. 

Without her… Blake wasn’t sure what she’d do.

She was the rose that bloomed even in the darkest days.

“Forty-five,” the tyrant continued.

I’m sorry, Ruby… I can’t...

It was then that Blake’s body shut down all at once. Her eyes slid shut and she let out another anguished groan. In silence, she slumped on the harsh floor, completely motionless.

The fake panther faunus kept lashing, but this time more quickly. It didn’t amuse her at all when her victim was unconscious.

The punishment was finally over when the tyrant finished the last five lashes. She threw the whip to the side, which caused more blood to splatter in the once pure white room. Cinder’s poker face never failed her as she leered down at the collapsed girl.

“I didn’t want to do that. I have nothing against you. It was not personal.”

Before she walked away, she spared her a glance. 

“Next time, prove to me your worth.”

It was then that The Faker turned on her heel.

“You!”

The nearby guard who was standing next to the double doors straightened up.

Satisfied she got the faunus guard’s attention, she gave him a daunting order.

“Clean it up.”

***

The next day, Yang and Weiss found themselves bored out of their minds.

Until Yang came up with an idea.

“Um… Yang? I’m not so sure this is a good idea,” Weiss said.

“Come on, princess!” Yang encouraged. “Dont’cha wanna little throwback?”

“Of those times? No thank you,” the ex-princess almost shuddered at the thought.

“Would you suck it up and just pull it already?!”

Weiss huffed and just gripped the corner of the soft material. “Mr. Xiao Long won’t be pleased if his sheets are torn.”

“We won’t ruin it,” Yang waved off. “Let’s play tug-of-war like we used to! Come on!”

“What, so you can win again?” Weiss countered.

The couple played this game about a thousand times back when they were stuck in their cells. Each time, Yang won, but Weiss had her moments every now and then. She came on top twice.

Once when the blonde was sick and the other because Yang let her win.

But she didn’t have to know that.

Weiss celebrated for days, something Yang found adorable. 

“You never know~” the blonde teased. “Besides, dad’ll be fine with it!”

Currently, Tai, Ruby, and Zwei weren’t present. The two were taking Zwei on a walk. It’d been awhile since Ruby got some fresh air, so she insisted to come along. It was understandable, she had also been stuck with her sister and friend for a few days, so they understood if she wanted some bonding time with her father.

“Fine!” Weiss gave in.

Fed up with Yang’s constant pushing, Weiss twirled around in the blankets, wrapping herself inside them like a burrito.

“Oh? A new tactic?” Yang asked in amusement.

“I will win this time!” the lion faunus declared. “Just try me!”

With all her might, Weiss pushed forward, intent to make her girlfriend lose her grasp on the other end. Yang had to admit, her strength took her by surprise. 

That burrito packed a punch.

However, all Yang had to do was hold on to the blanket with one hand while Weiss grabbed onto the small window for dear life. The smaller girl gave out grunts of effort while clutching the flimsy wooden bar. Every now and then, Yang tugged on the sheet a little hard, which caused Weiss to lean even more forward and grit her teeth in determination.

The blonde giggled to herself and found the display adorable. To tease her, she tugged on the sheet harshly. In response, Weiss gripped the bar even tighter and tried to keep her feet on the ground since the window was higher up. The short girl was on her tiptoes and glued to the wall.

“Don’t laugh!” Weiss yelped. “I won’t lose this time!”

“That’s cheatin’, you know!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did we have guidelines for this stupid game?”

That’s when Yang pouted. “Whoever let's go first loses. Since you’re all wrapped up that’s impossible!”

“Exactly.”

“As much fun as this is, I thought of somethin’ else we can do!” the blonde suggested.

“After you bothered me incessantly to play this game?” Weiss huffed. “It better be good.”

“Cuddling!” Yang wrapped her arms around the sheet-covered girl. “I just realized, we’re girlfriends and we haven’t even cuddled! If that’s not a crime then I dunno what is.”

The lion faunus gave no indication that she was opposed to the sudden, rib-crushing contact. Instead, she just lightly sighed. If she was being honest, she yearned Yang’s touch. It’d been a long time since the couple did anything lovey-dovey together. Their date at Baroque was an attempt, but since it was ruined by a bomb that didn’t count.

“You’re right,” Weiss smiled. “I would go as far to say that it’s a sin we haven’t.”

“Yes!” Yang beamed. “One cuddle sesh comin’ up!”

“W-what’re you-”

“You gotta get untangled, princess,” Yang spun her girlfriend out so she could be freed from the blankets. “I’m gonna cuddle you, not the sheets.”

When she was finally untangled, Yang whisked her into an unromantic fireman’s carry.

A panicked squeal. “Put me down this instant!”

“If I do that how do I know you won’t run away~?”

“This is ridiculous!”

The mischievous grin never faded on Yang’s face as she sauntered into her room. Her girlfriend didn’t stop screeching all the while, making sure Yang knew her discomfort.

At last, Yang sat on her bed and grinned down at the flailing girl, who was still over her shoulder. 

“Put me down!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Now.”

“You’re no fun,” the blonde rolled her girlfriend off her shoulder and instantly received a teasing flick to the forehead.

“You brute.”

Although she was embarrassed, the lion faunus didn’t sound upset. More like flustered. That wasn’t something she was expecting to happen.

Now that they were sitting on the bed, neither of them knew what to do.

“Um, so now what?” Yang asked.

“I’m… not sure. I’ve never cuddled with someone before.”

“Awwwww,” Yang drawled. “We’re each others’ first.”

“Must you always insinuate things?”

Yang couldn't stop giggling and threw her arms around the girl, forcefully pulling her down on the mattress. Weiss gave out a surprised squeal, but didn’t mind it. Her girlfriend was giddier than usual.

“You know I’m just jokin,’” Yang grinned.

The two stared as they laid next to each other in blissful silence. The couple pulled each other close, wanting to feel the other’s heartbeat. Yang’s chin rested atop her girlfriend’s white tresses, while Weiss nuzzled into her warm neck. It was a comforting, soothing position.

They felt so secure.

Until they realized how close they were.

And that they were alone in the home.

Suddenly, they became self-conscious.

Who knew cuddling would be this nerve-wracking! 

Weiss thought it’d be nice to be in her embrace and it was, it just made her heart beat a million miles an hour. She hoped her partner didn’t feel how frantic she was.

“Relaaaaaax,” Yang coaxed, confirming Weiss’ thoughts. “T-this is right, right? This is how to cuddle?”

“H-h-how am I supposed to know?” Weiss asked. “Although, this-this is nice… So this must be correct.”

To prove her point, Weiss scooted closer to the blonde, pulling her in for a tighter embrace. Her cheeks flushed at how cheesy she just sounded and from how close they were.

Although her presence was enough to keep her occupied, Yang twirled her fingers through Weiss’ hair. She was proud of her own mane, but she always admired her girlfriend’s. White was such a rare color. It was loathed by some and revered by others. Yang never understood the people who couldn’t see the beauty in it.

It was so soft as she kept twirling her fingers in it. It was smoother than the finest silk.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“You could say that,” the blonde grinned and pecked her forehead.

From that, Weiss’ cheeks heated up. To return the favor, she lightly kissed the neck she was snuggled into and brushed her hands through the blonde locks.

The more the lion faunus thought about it, the more she thought her girlfriend’s hair matched her personality. The hair was wild and tame at the same time. Akin to Yang’s fiery personality. Not to mention gorgeous.

The connection made her amused and Weiss giggled to herself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. You’re just perfect is all.”

“Woah, wasn’t expecitn’ that!” Yang replied. “You are, too. In case ya didn’t know for some weird reason.”

Naturally, Weiss tilted her chin up and Yang leaned down. The couple shared a kiss on the lips for the first time in a long time. During the passionate contact, the anxiety they previously had melted away. It was so gentle and soft, almost heavenly. It was silent besides the sharing of affection.

They hesitantly pulled apart and gazed into each other’s eyes. Their mouths were only mere inches apart. 

“You’re a pretty cool cat,” Yang winked.

“That’s Blake,” Weiss corrected. “You are decent yourself.”

Yang could only laugh. That was such a Weiss reply.

The two pulled each other close and drifted off into another comfortable silence. They simply enjoyed being in each other’s company. 

The tune of Yang’s calming heartbeat caused Weiss to feel drowsy. Azure orbs vanished behind heavy eyelids and her breathing became steady.

Yang couldn’t help but gaze down lovingly at her girlfriend. Her white hair draped all around her in a blanket of snow. After all the chaos that followed them, she seemed to finally relax for once and was carefree. It was nice to finally settle down.

The blonde couldn’t help herself and gently brought her lips closer to her girlfriend’s before lightly pressing them together as she dozed. The last thing Yang expected was for the other pair of lips to kiss back with vigor.

It was true that Weiss was fatigued, but the moment Yang made lip contact, she found herself wanting- no needing more of the irresistible blonde.

Getting caught up in the moment, Yang rolled over and bore down on the girl in the bed, matching her girlfriend’s ferocity as her hands straddled both sides of the ex-princess’ shoulders. After all those years in the cells, separated from each other, it was now possible for physical contact.

The pair didn’t know why, but an eruption of desire suddenly overcame them.

The kiss was so intense it elicited a moan Weiss tried to stifle, but it was muffled with their mouths ensnared.

Hesitant pale hands slowly drew up Yang’s body, one wrapped around her shoulder, and the other entangling itself with her golden hair. No matter how many times she touched it, the texture always put a smile on her face.

Weiss gently ran her fingers through the hair of the girl on top of her as her tongue slid along the other’s lips, seeking entrance. Yang opened her mouth wider, allowing her girlfriend’s tongue to shoot forward. The two ran around each other in an intricate dance.

Yang was as red as a cherry when she felt Weiss’ gentle and feather-like touches, yet as her silken hands continued to roam along her body, she never ventured too far.

Their kissing sounded like a burst of desire. Neither of them has ever felt this intoxicated before. They came together in a heat of passion. It was an odd feeling, but it didn’t feel wrong. It felt so… right.

After several seconds in this manner, the two broke apart. Both were as red as tomatoes and they looked down and up at each other, wondering if what just happened was okay.

“T-that was a thing,” Yang stuttered as she looked down at the flustered girl.

“Y-yeah,” was all Weiss could say.

The lion faunus let her arms fall back onto the bed with her wrists above her head. The submissive display sent Yang’s heart soaring and her desire for her almost overflowed.

“I-is this okay?” Yang asked. “Are you okay with this?”

“I-I mean, I’m nervous,” Weiss admitted. “But as long as it’s with you… I’ll be fine. When I’m with you, it feels like I can take on the world.”

“Woah…” Yang breathed. “I feel the same way.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” the blonde grinned. “I feel invincible knowing you have my back.”

It was then that a gentle pale hand lovingly caressed Yang’s face. The blonde softly smiled and caused leaned down. The two craved and engaged in another long, passionate kiss.

They were so wrapped up in the moment they failed to hear the door creak open.

“Yaaaaang, did you and Weiss want some- ah!”

Yang was impressed at how fast Weiss kicked her off and on the floor. She landed with a hard thump and a loud grunt, all while Ruby was still screaming. The ex-princess then ducked under the covers with a high-pitched screech.

“Get out, get out, get out!” Weiss yelped and clutched the blankets for dear life.

Another scared squeal followed and Ruby slammed the door shut. She was gone as quickly as she came. 

“Oh my god,” was all Yang could sputter.

“We scarred her for life,” the ex-princess realized. “Wait, we were just kissing!”

“Yeah, so why’d you kick me off?!” Yang asked with a hint of teasing in her tone. “Of all things, that’s your reaction?!”

“I’m sorry!” Weiss replied. “That was the first thing my body did! I had no control!”

“Oh well, you’re lucky you’re my girlfriend,” Yang held her hand out. “Come on, we should probably go explain some things to her.”

“Do I really have to go?” Weiss sunk back onto the mattress. “That was so embarrassing!”

“I’m not goin’ alone!”

“Fine,” the lion faunus reluctantly agreed. 

Together, the freezerburn pair entered the living area, where Ruby was contemplating life on the couch. 

“Um, Ruby?” Yang called.

Her little sister didn’t answer and had a dead look. The life was sucked from her eyes like they were empty. Yang and Weiss could’ve sworn Ruby’s soul was trying to climb out of her mouth.

“She’s ruined,” Weiss observed.

In big sister mode, Yang sat next to her to comfort her. “Now, Rubes, when two people love each other-”

“I know what happens!” Ruby blurted. 

That reply took Yang by surprise. “How do you know?”

“Um…”

“Ruby Rose, you will answer me this second!” Yang shouted.

“Don’t act like my mom!”

Meanwhile, Weiss could only smile at the bickering sisters. She couldn’t get what Yang said off her mind.

She said love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw how cute!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	23. It's Not a Game

“For the last time, Rubes, we only have pottage!”

“Uhhhh, someone just gimme some cookies,” Ruby whined. “Just one more!”

“Those are only available to nobles,” Yang informed. “Where’d you even get the first batch?”

“Eheheheheh,” Ruby pressed her fingers together mischievously. “That’s a secret.”

Since Ruby first ate a cookie, her addiction was sealed. The very first batch she’d ever eaten was during the performance at Baroque. Before she could finish her snack, some asshole decided to bomb the place. So instead of sweet, Ruby was salty she never finished them.

There was no way she was going to tell the secret of how she gets those delectable treats. It was basically her lifeline.

Weiss just frowned. “The elite eat those sugary abominations to get fat, Ruby. To let everyone know they’re wealthy.”

“That’s so stupid!” Ruby declared. “Are they really so selfish they can’t share some?”

“You would be surprised at how self-centered they can be,” the lion faunus replied. “It is disheartening.”

Ruby pouted some more as she sat next to her sister on the stiff couch. The sisters lazily leaned back on the creaking couch. Weiss sat comfortably across from them with her legs crossed and posture straight. 

They’d been talking like this for about an hour. When it came to food or weapons, Ruby never stopped rambling. It was amusing to see her eyes light up at the mere mention of the topics. 

The only thing that illuminated the warm home was the fireplace. The occasional crackle of the fire popped and startled Zwei, who had been resting comfortably next to the flames. It wasn’t cold outside, not by a long-shot. A fire was roaring just because they wanted to try a new stew recipe tonight.

Which is why Taiyang wasn’t home. He was in town to get the ingredients. It was going to be a special dinner tonight because they deserved it.

“Good thing you’re not nearly as selfish,” Yang teasingly grinned as she glanced at her girlfriend.

“Haha,” Weiss gave her a poor laugh to humor her. “At least I didn’t eat- wait, I did eat the same things as you.”

The blonde only nodded. “Same ol’ soup, dairy, and potatoes for years.”

“How are you guys even alive?” Ruby yelped. “Did you have any sweets?”

Yang glared at her sister right in the eyes.

“None.”

Ruby dramatically recoiled and hid behind a pillow. “The horror!”

“The food was probably the worst thing about that place,” Weiss stated and sighed. “It was awful.”

“Really? That was the worst thing?” Ruby asked. “I thought you guys didn’t have beds.”

“We had the cold, hard ground,” Yang informed. “Still beat the food, though.”

“Wooooow,” Ruby couldn’t believe it. 

Such poor living conditions all those years and the worst part about it was the food? Ruby tried to imagine herself stuck in that prison, but couldn’t even fathom one day behind those bars.

“I’m just glad I’m back,” Yang smiled. “Talk about-”

Suddenly, the door burst open and Tai rushed inside. The force was almost so powerful it nearly knocked the door of its hinges. That certainly caught everyone’s attention. Even Zwei was scared out of his wits and threw his snout in the air.

“We have a problem!”

She was joking around a moment ago, but Ruby knew his frantic tone. And it was serious. “What happened?”

“Carnation is under attack… kinda, sorta,” Tai vaguely explained and looked at the freezerburn couple. “You guys need to hide. Now.”

The girls stood from their seats in shock. Adrenaline pumped in their systems all at once. 

Their hometown was in trouble?!

“What?!” Yang asked.

“Some faunus guards are forcefully searching homes in Carnation,” Tai elaborated. “They’re using any methods necessary to break down doors and search inside. They’re even tearing apart vendor stands! They’re beating up any human or faunus that gets in their way!”

“Why would they do such a thing?” Weiss kept a calm head.

“Yeah, dad,” Yang asked. “Do you know why?”

“Somethin’ about searching for the bomber’s accomplices,” Taiyang informed. “Everyone knows a bomb so powerful couldn’t have been made alone in a day, so they are looking for anyone involved and suspicious items since no one has come forward with information.”

“That’s horrible…” Ruby mumbled.

“Yeah,” Tai agreed. “They’re slowly making their way over here and if they find the two fugitives, weapons, and Dust, they won’t care about the bomber’s accomplices anymore! Your capture will make international headlines!”

The ex-princess took a shaky breath, knowing what she was about to say would receive an adamant protest from the worried guardian.

“Let us go.”

“What?!” Tai yelped.

“No, you’re not,” Ruby grabbed her arm. “Both of you are staying here. We can’t have them find you.”

“Think about it, you dolt!” Weiss retorted. “If they find Yang and me here, you will be executed! You, too!” she glanced at the concerned Tai. “And it will be our fault!”

“Hide under the floorboards with the other stuff,” Tai suggested. “It worked before. I don’t see why you can’t just hide under our home again.”

“Have you ever thought about what if they discover the one loose floorboard in the entire house?” Weiss pointed out, trying not to sound too stern to her elder. “They will find everything. Everything we have worked for will be for nothing.”

“Sorry, dad, but Weiss is right,” Yang finally spoke. “I trust her judgment. We’ve always been two steps ahead of the enemy because of her ability to see the big picture. She won’t fall behind now.”

If anyone knew the most about the enemy, it was Weiss and Blake. The lion faunus practically grew up interacting with The Faker, while Blake worked for her. Together, they made an unstoppable team of good judgment.

While Yang darted off to fetch her gauntlets and her girlfriend’s rapier, Weiss focused her attention on the frustrated Tai.

“Blending in is the smart move in this situation. Yang and I will go to Carnation, blend in with the confused humans, and we won’t cause trouble. The guards won’t give us a second glance.”

“What if they see both of your faces? Your hair and ears?”

“I’ll use my glyphs to get away and never come back,” from that, Ruby gasped. “I’ll no longer be an inconvenience to you,” the ex-princess levelly answered.

“You’re not a burden, you can’t leave!” Ruby yelped.

“This is a hypothetical scenario, Ruby,” the lion faunus replied. “I’m simply speaking the truth if that happens. It won’t happen.”

That didn’t ease her worries one bit.

“I promise,” Weiss finished.

The frantic girl seemed calmed just a tad when her friend promised. Ruby was a firm believer in promises.

“Just because you promised doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Ruby sounded sad. 

Tai could only grit his teeth as he watched the freezerburn pair throw on their black cloaks. Luckily, the clothing was loose enough to hide their weapons. They needed to be prepared in case anything got out of hand.

“This is idiotic!” Tai exclaimed. “If you’re caught-!”

“They’ll be here soon anyways!” Yang interrupted. “This way, at least there’ll be less sketchy stuff here!”

When she finished her outburst, Yang leaped out the back window, rather than using the front door.

“Wait!” Tai yelled after her. “At least use the door!”

It was too late, Yang was already out of sight and landed on the grass outside.

Ruby was amused. “She’s always been one for a dramatic exit.”

Before taking her leave, Weiss slightly bowed her head to Tai.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Xiao Long,” Weiss apologized. “We’ll be back soon!”

Deep down, Tai knew this was the safest course of action, so he reluctantly allowed the ex-princess to exit the front door. Since the window and door were open, Ruby and him could hear Yang give her a hard time about not jumping out the window, saying that was the cooler strategy. 

Their bickering was getting fainter as they distanced themselves from the home and traveled through the forest.

“If they’re going, I am, too!” Ruby declared.

Just before she was about to use her speed semblance, Tai grabbed her by the hood and stopped her. Ruby fell backward hardly on the floor and she clutched her ribs, a tiny grimace present.

“No, you’re not. I am sick and tired of everyone disobeying me! I understand why they had to leave, but you don’t! Need I remind you that you’re still recovering?!”

“But dad-!”

“No!” Tai carefully helped her stand, making sure he wouldn’t graze her still-healing internal injuries. “It would be more suspicious if you weren’t here. You’ve been with me all these years in this little home.”

Hesitantly, Ruby stopped trying to go outside and just stood there, looking down at the floor with a sad smile.

“But that’s my sister and friend!”

“Ruby!”

His voice cracked in misery from the call of her name. Ruby hadn’t noticed, but he was yelling so much to mask his sadness. By this point, Taiyang was almost in tears.

“Fine…”

***

Rather than wandering around the commotion, Yang and Weiss elected to hide behind a broad tree trunk for now. The couple peaked over to the side and were greeted by a troubling sight.

“What the hell?”

Yang muttered that just so her girlfriend could hear.

“Let’s stay here for now,” Weiss advised. “It would be wise to stay unnoticed.”

The blonde only nodded and they watched the events unfold.

It was just as Taiyang described it. Loads of faunus guards were leering down the mostly human villagers. All of the guards were in uniform and armor, so that made them more intimidating. Not to mention each of them either had a weapon strapped to their back or hip.

From the looks of it, the guards had rounded up the villagers of Carnation and gathered them in a collective area. The spot held enough space for a lot of people to fit. Currently, the human citizens were on their knees in the vast open prairie and were surrounded by shouting guards of the Kingdom.

It didn’t look like anyone they knew was in the group of innocent citizens. That was lucky, considering they knew quite a few people who lived in the village.

To make sure no one would hinder their searches, the villagers were forced to wait outside. This was to lessen the casualties if anyone challenged the imperial guards.

Watching the families and children be treated this way was sickening. It tore a hole in Yang’s heart as she tightened her fists. “How dare they treat us like cattle…”

Despite the intimidating atmosphere, some humans refused to follow the mob’s orders. Weiss and Yang watched some humans get pushed down and beaten by the guards. The action was followed by taunting and satisfying laughter.

Yang took a step forward, unable to watch any longer. Before she could be seen by anyone, Weiss held her arm out to stop her.

“I know you want to help and I do, too, but if our hoods come undone, we’re done for. Us and everyone we know and love will be executed. If we are caught this time, we won’t get away. We were lucky enough to escape the first time. It sounds harsh, but it’s the truth.”

Yang hardly gulped.

“It’s not a game,” the ex-princess finished.

“I know that!”

Hastily, Weiss placed a palm over her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Quiet.”

When she removed her hand, Yang spoke in a soft whisper. “Do you think Blake knows about this?”

“Maybe,” the lion faunus guessed as she stared at the dangerous guards. “I can’t imagine she would go along with it. From the looks of it, those guards are doing whatever they want.”

“So you think they’re not followin’ orders?” Yang asked.

“The Faker wants people to like her, so I doubt she ordered them to do this,” Weiss narrowed her eyes. “But they’re coordinated. Someone had to give the order.”

“Who?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

The couple could only watch.

Deep in the village was where the real chaos was located. Some homes were destroyed and ravaged while stores were ransacked. Family businesses were ruined and shrieks of terror rang out. While the threatening guards were at it, they stole some food and herbs from the hard-working villagers.

Because of the aftermath, some poorly constructed buildings were set ablaze. The smoke emitted and rose hundreds of yards for all to see the town’s distress.

Their eyes were fixed on the pile of people, who were in the middle of a ring of heavily armed guards. If the couple didn’t know any better, they’d say all those people were about to be executed. Nothing like that happened so far, but Yang and Weiss wanted to be sure.

There was a burly guard who was bigger than the others and stood in the center of it all. He was positioned just in front of the dozens of hostages and strutted around. A haunting mask was over his face that was similar to Adam’s. The eyes with thin red streaks streamed to the bottom of the mask. It looked like his eyes were bleeding. The most distinguishing feature was his multiple black tattoos on his left arm.

“That mask…” Weiss murmured.

He was definitely acting as the mob’s ringleader.

The muscly man yelled out.

“There have been no culprits found that are accomplices to the Baroque bombing! We know one of you humans plotted with him! They killed dozens of faunus! The culprit needs to forward and we’ll leave this village!”

It was then that an older male human stood, which earned multiple swords poised his way.

“Have you forgotten? Dozens of humans were killed, too! For all we know, the accomplice could be a faunus!”

“Such nonsense!” the burly guard roared. “You dare raise your voice against me?!”

“Get him, lieutenant,” one of his underlings said.

It was then that the man, referred to as lieutenant, sauntered up to that lackey. His approach was menacing and his feet carried a heavy step.

“I was going to. I don’t need trash like you to bark orders!”

The dog faunus let out a terrified shriek and raised his arms in defense. “I’m sorry, sir!”

From the pathetic screech, his ‘comrades’ chuckled at him. 

“So much for actin’ tough!” the guard next to him exclaimed.

The lieutenant left it at that, not keen on beating up one of his men. He was known to get violent, so he focused his attention on the human. Not willing to deal with anyone going against him, the strong guard rabidly approached the old man. The citizen cowered in fear, which caused gasps to sound. The villagers around him were thinking the worst. 

They yelled out things like:

“You can’t do this!”

“Don’t hurt my papa!”

“You’ll atone for your crimes!”

The lieutenant paid them no heed and raised a fist to put the older human in his place.

Just before impact, a random person appeared and blocked the punch with his bare forearms and slid backward.

“Ow…” the boy muttered.

“Get out of my way, boy!”

The blue-haired boy just sent him a twinkling grin. His hands were still in a defensive position while the lieutenant’s strong knuckles were embedded in his skin.

“What do you say we settle this some other way?” the blue-haired boy suggested in his signature suave tone. “Fighting isn’t cool.”

It was then that the boy flaunted his fake blue monkey tail, waving it back and forth. If there was one thing Neptune learned about this new society, it was that sometimes faunus went easy on other faunus.

His blue tail caught the intimidating man’s attention.  
“Human or faunus, anyone who gets in my way will be punished!”

It was worth a shot.

The ringleader proceed to pivot on his foot and rocketed a punch right into his opponent's gut. The boy soared upwards at first, then backward and landed harshly. The wind was knocked out of him as he gasped.

“Ah, god. That hurt.”

He rolled over on the grass while trying to catch his breath. His aura hadn’t even been activated during that hit, so the pain was raw. The citizens were cheering him on, but it was then that he realized his fake tail fell off.

“Shit…”

“A human pretending to be a faunus!?” if the ringleader wasn’t mad before, he was now. “That’s a crime punishable by death!”

The boy on the ground crawled backward, having not thought of what to do quite yet. He knew he screwed up badly and should’ve hidden like his brother said to. 

The ringleader boldly approached him and was about to deal a finishing blow, but another presence stole the show.

“Get out of here, Nep!” Sun commanded. “Ren! Nora! Make sure he gets away!”

Ren and Nora seemed to appear out of nowhere. Instead of being fearful, they were fired up. When it came to their village, they were protective. That’s the only reason why Neptune jeopardized their hiding spots and came to light.

“We can fight!” Nora yelled back. “Our weapons are ready to go!” 

To prove her point, she held up her giant hammer. It didn’t look as devastating as a sword, but Nora was like a god when she wielded it, having practiced hours to perfect it.

“Then put it to good use!” Sun hastily shouted. “Take him and go!”

“You got it!” 

Like lightning, Nora flipped over the circle of guards and landed in the center. Not soon after, the quiet Ren followed suit and maneuvered his way over. Several people gasped in awe at the sight of such nimbleness. Together, Nora and Ren grabbed both of Neptune’s arms. While he was yelling at how much of an idiot his brother was, Ren and Nora dragged him out of there.

“After them!” the ringleader yelled.

“Yes, Lieutenant!” some of the lackeys replied.

Immediately, half of the guards scattered to pursue them. The sounds of armor clinked harshly as they chased their targets. The other half of his lackeys stayed to watch the match. They also had to keep the humans in line and make sure their boss was victorious.  
“He’s mine!” the lieutenant announced.

While Sun prepared himself for a fight, there were multiple pounds in the background. The thumps were so intense it caused the ground to shake. The guards who were chasing his friends flew backward with cries of defeat. Multiple trees followed suit, unable to withstand the immense force. The beautiful trees ripped out of their precious roots. 

There was a chant he could barely hear:

“I’m queen of the castle!”

A smirk slipped on Sun’s lips.

That was definitely Nora’s handy work.

“You won’t be smirking when I’m done with you!”

“Kick his ass, Lieutenant!” one of his lackeys encouraged.

It was true Sun was unarmed, but he was confident in his acrobatic ability. From the looks of it, his opponent would use force. Since he was bigger, he would be slow. Knowing his tail would be the advantage in the fight, Sun waved it back and forth in preparation.

The lieutenant took out his weapon that was strapped to his back, which was a sword with multiple jagged, sharp edges. It was much bulkier than any sword Sun had ever seen. Just picking it up looked exhausting. As the lieutenant held it up in the sunlight, the blade gleamed. It was entrancing, but deadly.

Having not expecting a weapon like that, Sun took a few steps back. If he was going to take this guy on, he had to be careful. A lieutenant in the army wasn’t someone to mess with. Suddenly, he was growing less confident of his abilities. 

If only he had his nunchucks! 

His opponent swung-

In the distance, Weiss and Yang were done watching. They didn’t care anymore. From the looks of it, Sun was defenseless. If anything were to happen to their friend…

That was the final straw.

Something snapped in them that compelled them to act fast.

The couple burst from the tree’s cover and raced to their beloved friend, who was about to receive the first lethal hit of the battle.

Just before the lieutenant’s terrorizing sword met Sun’s forearms, it stopped gaining momentum in the air. That’s when the sounds of weapons clashing rippled for miles. 

Hesitantly, Sun opened his eyes to see a familiar, reassuring presence. Multiple surprised gasps sounded from the crowd, including Sun’s own.

The lieutenant pushed down on his bulky blade against the slimmer katana. It was true he was strong, but his new opponent held her ground as a high-ranking echelon should.

“Captain Belladonna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re brain dead and haven’t figured it out, the lieutenant is the Lieutenant from the show. The one with the chainsaw and isn’t named. The sword looks like a chainsaw, but isn’t one since those weren’t invented in medieval times. The chainsaw was later in the 1830’s!
> 
> Google a pic of a sword-chainsaw. They look pretty badass!
> 
> Lyrics for chapter. Life Will Change by Amalee: “‘It’s not a game.’ I’m not a robot A.I. challenging you!” Which, yes, Blake is not an AI robot.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	24. Fought It Out In the Debris

“Captain Belladonna!”

With all her might, Blake kept pushing on her katana to thwart the infuriatingly strong opponent. The lieutenant she found herself in a standstill with was a force to be reckoned with. His size spoke volumes of just how powerful he was.

From her sudden arrival, Sun stumbled backward and landed on his rear, trying to process what just happened.

He was saved!

When the bulky lieutenant realized who she was, he jumped back a few feet.

“Blake!” Sun yelped. “What’re you doin’ here?!”

Her back faced him and one of her ears flicked from his question. Through grit teeth, she answered. 

“The smoke.”

“Oh,” was all he could say.

The moment Blake appeared, a commanding presence followed. It was like that wherever she went with the other ranks in the army. It was like that for all the Captains. The four Captains of Vale’s army were known for their skill, so no one was willing to engage in combat with them.

“Lieutenant!” the cat faunus roared and rested her katana at her side. “What the hell are you doing?!”

As Yang and Weiss watched behind the giant tree, they gulped. They’d never seen their friend so livid. It was strange to see her so furious since she always had a calm mind. Blake was seething so much her body was shaking. Her reaction struck a core within their souls.

Judging by her reaction, Weiss’ prediction was correct. Blake had no idea what was going on and didn’t support the army tearing apart the poor, defenseless village.

The humans who had been previously rounded up fixed their eyes on the enraged Captain. Overall, they were touched that a faunus got angry on their behalf, so they hoped she could be their saving grace.

Who knows what would’ve happened to them if she didn’t show up.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guards who were ranked lower in the army wondered what their superior would do. What both of them would do. A clash among the ranks was never taken lightly.

The lieutenant glared at the newcomer and rested his sword-chainsaw on his back without a care in the world, unaware of the immense threat. “We’re just followin’ orders.”

When he didn’t address her properly, Blake felt herself snap. “Whose orders!?”

Like he didn’t sense the impending danger that was Blake Belladonna, the man swung his weapon around in boredom. “Captain Taurus’ orders! He said we didn’t have to, but we were more than willing to tear the human village to shreds to find the bombers’ accomplices!”

A cat-ear flicked. Is Adam acting rogue again?

Blake took a long, shaky breath. “We all know our queen has four loyal subordinates allowed to interact with her. From my other three comrades, I have heard no such order from our queen!”

“She didn’t need to give the order!” the lieutenant bellowed. “This is what’s right! We must find the terrorist’s accomplices no matter the cost!”

Such horrid excuses! Adam… that asshole! the spy spat. How dare he act on his own again! He learned nothing from Cinder’s punishment last time!

“Lieutenant, you and your comrades will leave the premises immediately!” Blake hollered. “That is an order!”

From that, the human hostages’ eyes twinkled with hope. If Blake could get the unwanted army to leave, they could start repairing everything previously damaged and get back to their normal lives. Just being in their presence was intimidating. They wanted to feel safe and secure again.

“We only take orders from Captain Taurus,” the lieutenant easily replied. “You hold no power in our branch.”

It was true Adam’s section of the army didn’t have to follow another Captain’s orders, but it was strongly implied that they should. The Captains were higher ranked because they know what they’re doing.

All these years of working for the imperial guard and Blake never had this issue. It was by pure status alone she gained respect from her comrades. But this was different. This was Adam’s branch and they had a nasty reputation.

There was only one way she could get them to leave the humans alone, so she poised her katana at the infuriating man.

“You dare refuse a command from me?!”

By reaction, the lieutenant crouched and gripped his weapon. “What’re you gonna do about it!?”

Sun, who was behind Blake this whole time, got a good look at her. It was true she was still fuming, but she had more beads of sweat running down her body than he was comfortable with. Her face was red and he couldn’t tell if that was from her rage or something else. Blake was so riled up she was starting to breathe a little harshly as she took her stance.

“Blake, you don’t have to-”

“This is not your fight, Sun! Leave!” Blake ordered. “You’ll only get in my way.”

Luckily, her friend knew that was her anger talking. “If ya say so, Captain.”

Reluctantly, Sun backed away after sending her an encouraging wink. That seemed to calm Blake’s nerves and she fixed her gaze on her burly opponent again.

A random breeze whipped by as they prepared themselves.

It was odd to be cheered on for a fight. It wasn’t just Sun giving her chants. All the humans who were trapped gave the Captain their overwhelming support. It struck a chord with her. Even though the humans went through so much crap because of her subordinates, they were still willing to cheer for a faunus.

The uplifting roars were almost contagious.

Before waiting for her opponent to make the first move, Blake shot off like a rocket directly at him. While she was soaring, she used her semblance to make two clones that flanked both of his sides.

“Woah!” a guard yelled. “I forgot she has a cool semblance.”

His buddy nodded. “Wish I could tap into mine…”

The lieutenant didn’t know which Blake was the real one, so he took a wild guess and thrust his sword-chainsaw at the middle one.

Luckily, Blake has cat-like reflexes and she managed to dodge the lethal jab just in time by slightly tilting to the right. Thanks to this, the three of her sliced his chest and arms before she flipped over and landed perfectly on her feet behind him.

“This is the power of one of our Captains…” a guard mumbled. “Holy shit…”

The lieutenant was left dazed as he whirled around to find his opponent, who was crouched low, getting ready for another attack.

He held up his sword-chainsaw just in time to block another assault. This time, he gained enough momentum and propelled forward, which caught Blake by surprise and knocked her off-balance.

While she stumbled for a brief moment, the lieutenant took that as his chance and whacked her in the chest. It was a direct hit and she went flying backward with great force. Luckily, most of her aura absorbed that one. Blake counted her lucky stars and noted she wouldn’t let another hit like that one happen again.

In mid-air, she gave a grunt of effort and flipped around, firmly landing on her feet. The moment she touched the grass, she received more swings that she was barely able to deflect and parry.

Behind the broad tree trunk, Yang and Weiss were peaking out to watch the fight.

“Blake is amazing!” Yang cheered. “I’m glad she’s on our side.”

Weiss nodded in agreement, but there was something bothering her with the way Blake carried herself in battle. Blake’s posture. How she danced around her opponent. Most of all, her appearance. The girl had been panting a little harshly since she showed up.

“Something’s wrong.”

“Huh?” that comment caught Yang off-guard. “Whad’ya mean?”

The ex-princess didn’t know what exactly it was. “I’m… not sure.”

“Don’t scare me like that!”

“Let’s just be quiet and watch,” Weiss suggested.

It had been constant hacking and slashing, each opponent trying to land a hit in melee combat. Each trying to best the other. It was clear Blake was faster than her large adversary, but she was careless and made several mistakes. This earned a few strikes in his favor.

There was one frustrating reason for these simple mistakes.

This pain... 

The cat faunus could feel her body growing heavy. Now that she spared it attention, her back felt wet. 

It’s from then.

She received her punishment yesterday, so naturally, her wounds weren’t fully recovered yet. She must’ve reopened them from the sudden movement.

Determined not to let the gashes slow her down, she thought of a plan.

I’ll win even if it kills me.

With shocking speed, the lieutenant leaped forward and struck her with the lethal weapon. Luckily, he struck one of her clones instead. It vanished before his eyes as he whipped his head around.

“A fake?!”

This was her chance, so the spy dove from above and slashed his back in rapid succession. She never liked attacking from behind, but if it was this guy, she had no qualms about it. 

The multiple slices caused him to whirl around and spin his sword-chainsaw wildly. Just barely, Blake hopped back, narrowly dodging dozens of the sharp, gleaming edges.

His fighting style was barbaric and didn’t have a strategy. He was too big to slice cleanly through a fast opponent. There were many flaws with how he fought. Spotting these gave Blake hope. She could feel her body slowly giving out, so she had to make this quick if she was going to free the humans.

Firmly believing she could end the fight right here and now, Blake conjured up four more clones. That depleted a lot of her aura, but the big guy had to go down fast, or she would first.

The ladder wasn’t going to happen. Not on her watch.

The five Blake Belladonna’s surrounded the muscly man. His only reaction was a hearty laugh.

“This again?! You call yourself a Captain?!”

Not willing to speak to trash, Blake didn’t offer to humor him.

At the same time, the five Blake’s pounced on the man, who was in the middle of her trap. Katanas were poised and were ready to strike. 

Anything to make him fall.

Just mere inches away from slicing through him in rapid succession, she received the onslaught of the sword-chainsaw. 

Somehow, her opponent figured out which Blake was which. It was like he knew exactly which one was the real her. Now that Blake thought about it, he didn’t even seem worried when she surrounded him.

The sharp weapon knocked her backward so forcefully she didn’t have time to land on her feet. The girl skidded to a halt on the harsh grass and rolled over on her side.

Her gamble that he’d guess wrong failed.

Slowly, Blake got into a kneeling position while the man leisurely strolled over to her in a taunting manner. His weapon rested on his back and he gave her another laugh.

“Had enough already?”

The spy could only pant for breath. The pain in her back was getting much worse. Until now, she had been ignoring it. It started as stings and shooting pains, but now it was becoming pure agony. She couldn’t ignore it any longer and it required her attention. Not to mention her vision was starting to blur and spin.

“Like hell!”

Determined to help the humans who were counting on her, Blake forced herself to vault forward. That proved to be impossible when her legs gave out and she slumped forward, landing on her stomach hardly.

She willed her body to move, but it refused to comply. Her golden orbs refused to shut as she panted for breath. 

No… not now…

She couldn’t move fast without breaking.

The previous day’s Blake endured proved to be too much for even her to handle. The bombing incident, the effects on her emotions and body, her punishment…

She tried to force her arms to lift her body up, but they screamed out in agony and exhaustion. The only energy her body could exert was a few shivers.

The lieutenant only stared down at her.

“The blood on your back gave away which one you were,” he levelly revealed. “When did you get those injuries? I never slashed your back.”

The Captain couldn’t hear him over the ringing in her head. She was so overwhelmed by the agony and fatigue that she lost her grip on consciousness. Her eyes slipped shut and she went limp while blood seeped deeply into her clothes.

Multiple worried gasps.

The lieutenant leered over her in arrogance. “She was already injured before our fight!” he announced. “How distasteful. Here I thought we could have an even match.”

To finish her off, he held up his hybrid weapon in the sunlight.

Multiple spectators yelled at him not to do it. Even some of his lackeys told him to show mercy, but he didn’t listen and brought down his weapon with a victorious smirk.

Just as he was about to land a lethal hit on the defenseless girl, his weapon clanked against a foreign object that was harder than iron.

The newcomer that came to Blake’s rescue looked pissed as her red cape flowed in the breeze. Silver eyes glared down the burly man with no fear. Those orbs pierced through his soul.

“Who the hell are you?!”

“Ruby!?” Sun yelped. 

The girl whirled her scythe around and parried his weapon, sending it flying across the field. Now that he was defenseless, the lieutenant hopped back to inspect her.

She was tiny, but packed a punch. He wondered how a person of her stature could hold a massive scythe.

“Leave, you bastard!” Ruby demanded.

While it was true she was clutching her side and grimacing, she still looked ready to take him on. Her grip on the scythe wavered, but she kept it steady and poised at him. 

“People keep poppin’ outta nowhere!” the lieutenant bellowed. “I’d suggest you run, kid. Before you get hurt.”

“I’m not the one who’s defenseless, am I!?” the mini-red reaper roared. “Tell your guards to retreat. Now.”

Yang and Weiss were still watching behind the broad tree trunk. Even from the distance, they could tell it was a struggle for the girl to hold up her weapon properly. 

“She’s still hurting…” Weiss mumbled.

“I’m not standin’ here any longer!” Yang declared.

In an agreement, the pair sprinted over to the struggling girl. However, they didn’t get far and stopped in their tracks when an unbelievable sight appeared before their very eyes.

The guards who were originally keeping watch of the human hostages were floating in the air and flailing their limbs unceremoniously. 

“What the…” Yang muttered.

It was then that they caught sight of The Amazon and vibrant her red-hair in the distance. She was standing directly in between the lieutenant and Ruby, firmly holding her ground. Her hand was held up high and was masked in a dark glow. When she threw her palms together, the lackeys smacked into each other.

The sound of metal thrashing echoed for miles along with surprised yelps.

Satisfied from their reactions, Pyrrha lowered her hand. This caused all the lackeys to crash on the ground. Fed up, she stared down the lieutenant.

“I believe it is best for you all to leave.”

“The Champion,” the ringleader acknowledged exasperatedly. “W-What’re you doin’ here?”

This was a surprise. He was almost shaking in his heavy boots. Pyrrha decided to take the intimidation tactic. If she was going to settle things here, the man needed to be taught a lesson.

“I said leave.”

Her voice carried an authoritative tone. Like she wasn’t frightened at all at the lieutenant. In fact, it was the opposite. Without warning, her hand emitted that dark glow again. Because he was wearing some armor, she was able to pick him off the ground with her polarity semblance. 

“W-wait just a seco-”

With the flick of her wrist, she sent the man flying backward. He crashed hard into an unforgiving tree trunk, completely denting it. The impact was so powerful the tree almost ripped out of its roots. The lieutenant then crumpled to the ground.

Instantly, his comrades came to his aid. He refused their help and swatted their hands away. Although wobbly, he stood and glared at the unconscious Blake and the people who came to her rescue.

“Lieutenant, sir, with all due respect, we should leave her be,” one of his lackeys suggested. “If she’s a true Captain, she’ll get up on her own two feet.”

The lieutenant muttered obscenities under his breath. Of all people, The Champion came to his opponent’s rescue. That was a fight he wasn’t confident about winning. Reluctantly, he turned to leave.

“Holy shit, Pyrrha!” Sun cheered. “That was so badass!”

Pyrrha ignored the comment and watched Adam’s subordinates leave the area. When it was safe, the civilians of Carnation went back to their village. Not before giving them praise, of course. 

It was obvious they were worried about the fallen girl, saying that she was in their thoughts.

“Even though she’s a Captain in the army and a faunus to boot, she saved us,” a random citizen said. “We’ll remember that.”

The rest of the crowd nodded in unison as they took their leave, trusting Blake’s friends to take care of her.

Ruby knelt down next to Blake, almost afraid to touch her.

“Blake!?” Ruby yelped. “Come on, y-you have to b-be okay! Wake up!”

Ruby tried poking her girlfriend’s shoulder, but she didn’t react. Her cat ears didn’t even flicker. The blood on her back was seeping and oozing out her clothes. The liquid streamed down and coated the grass. 

Ruby also noticed she looked too red for comfort, so she set a hand on her forehead.

“She’s burning up!”

It was then that Yang and Weiss made their appearance and quickly joined the pair on the ground. Ruby didn’t even question that they were there. She was too distraught about her girlfriend’s predicament.

The morbid scene prompted Weiss to hover her hands over the collapsed girl. She could at least stop the overflowing bleeding for now. The comforting green glow illuminated the atmosphere as she got to work.

“Weiss,” Yang called, her tone solemn. “She didn’t get those wounds from the fight, did she?”

As the lion faunus performed aura transfer, she just bit her lip.

Deep down, Weiss knew how she received those cruel gashes.

Suddenly, the area became hotter than usual. Golden hair was steaming and Yang’s fists were clenched so hard they turned white. Her teeth were grit and she almost snarled out of anger.

“Who… did it?”

Her tone caused some of her friends to unintentionally take a step back. Weiss was sure she’d never heard Yang sound so frightening. The pure malice in her voice sent shivers up their spines.

“We can ask her when she wakes up,” Pyrrha stated. “For now, we need to carry them home.”

“Them?” Yang asked.

Yang’s fiery aura calmed as she looked down to see Ruby clutching her side. She was clearly pained as she worriedly tried to coax her girlfriend to wake up.

“Ruby, you idiot!” Yang blurted. “Why’d you go and do that!? I knew your injuries still bothered you!”

Ruby leaned down and kissed Blake’s forehead. After she sat up, she just sounded sad. “Blake was in trouble. Of course I’d come to help her.”

Judging by how depressed her sister was, Yang toned it down a bit. She could scold her sister later. Now, more pressing things required their attention.

Finally, the green glow died out. After Weiss took a deep breath, she removed her hands that were coated in the thick red liquid. She wiped the blood off with the grass and looked up to the curious blond boy.

“Sun,” Weiss called, sounding fatigued. “Make yourself useful and carry Blake.”

“You got it!” the monkey faunus was glad there was something he could do to help. 

“The bleeding’s stopped, but the wounds are fresh,” the ex-princess explained. “It is easy to reopen them, so be careful, understand?”

“Pft,” Sun scoffed. “My middle name is careful.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

As Sun carefully maneuvered Blake in his arms, Ruby pouted, thinking she should be the one to carry her girlfriend. But the pain in her side was growing more irritating. Before she could protest, she was whisked away into a pair of arms.

“Ah, Yang!” Ruby yelped. “Put me down!”

“Sorry, Rubes,” the blonde said. “I’m not lettin’ you run with those ribs.”

Pyrrha gladly held out a hand for Weiss to grab. The kneeling girl accepted the gesture and got on her feet. Weiss could treat Blake longer, but she wanted to wait to get back to safety. Being here for a moment longer would be too dangerous. 

When the injured were secured, the group headed out. It would’ve been faster if Weiss could propel them forward with her glyphs, but the aura transfer drained most of her energy. She lagged behind, keeping an eye on the blondes carrying her friends.

Pyrrha sprinted ahead of the group to keep watch for anything threatening. In the middle were the vulnerable, so this was a good formation.

It was true Ruby was in pain, but it became unbearable to see Blake limp and bleeding in Sun’s arms. Tears formed and streamed down as she buried her face into Yang’s shoulder. 

In a meek voice, she asked Sun how her girlfriend was doing.

“Honestly, she’s not lookin’ so good.”

“You idiot!” Yang shouted. “Don’t say that!”

“I’m not gonna lie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Blake is a trainwreck right now.
> 
> Lyrics: “Took the mask off to feel free. ‘Fought it out in the debris.’ Now we know that life will change!” And: “Can’t move fast without breaking!” Both are from Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	25. On the Mend

It had been a few minutes since the frantic group carried Blake inside Tai’s house for immediate treatment.

First-aid had been performed, which was the aura transfer. While Taiyang caught his breath, he instructed each person which herbs they should gently place on Blake’s marred back.

Blake had been placed on a table on her stomach. Her shirt was removed so they could properly operate. As a result, the girls made Sun go into another room.

This whole time, Blake was as defenseless as a newborn kitten. She’d been panting harshly through her mouth while everyone tended to her. Her face was as red as a cherry and she shivered sometimes even though she was passed out. This was an alarming sign to Tai as a healer. The poor girl had been whipped mercilessly and was sick? No wonder she collapsed.

Now that her back was doused in herbs, they could focus their attention on her sickness.

“What can we do for her fever?” Ruby asked.

“Give her some sheets and lay her on her side,” Tai instructed. “I’ll get a wet cloth.”

After he left the room, Ruby dashed to complete the order. The other girls stared amongst each other and then down at the struggling Blake, whose breathing was still shallow.

“Hang in there, kitten,” Yang gripped one of her limp hands. “Whoever did this is going to pay. I promise.”

Carefully, Yang coddled her side, which was sweaty. The blonde had to be careful if she was going to turn her on her side, or she might cause her friend more immense pain. Noticing her struggle, Pyrrha joined and swiftly held up her torso.

“Let me help.”

Together, the pair swiftly and securely rolled Blake on her side. Immediately after, Ruby draped a blanket over her body to insulate some warmth. The upper half of her body was exposed, so it was also to cover her up. 

The soft material provided a secure attachment to prevent the herbs from falling off. It also helped to keep the shivering cat faunus somewhat warm.

“Is it safe yet?” they could hear the bored Sun ask from the room he was hanging out in.

“Yeah,” Yang replied. “She’s covered.”

The monkey faunus appeared in the room and his giddy grin slipped into a sad smile when he noticed her awful state. She’d been panting for breath and was redder than a cherry. Sweat refused to leave her body and the only time she wasn’t motionless was when she trembled.

“Damn, she got hurt badly.”

Blake was unnaturally still and her erratic breathing struck chords in their hearts. To comfort her, Ruby was stroking the black tresses and murmuring soothing words in her sensitive ears. They were sweet like honey.

“Yeah…” Yang agreed.

Tai hurriedly rounded a corner with a wet cloth in hand. He handed it out and gave it to Ruby, trusting her to rest it on her face.

“Keep this on her forehead.”

After an eager nod, Ruby firmly held the cool cloth against the torrid skin. Even though Blake was unconscious, Ruby heard the tiniest soft sigh. It must’ve helped if only a little, so that gave her encouragement. Ruby’s other hand was preoccupied holding one of Blake’s limp hands as she lovingly gazed down at her.

“You’ll be okay,” Ruby murmured softly. “We got you…”

While Ruby was distracted comforting Blake, Weiss took that as an opportunity to stroll over. The girl would have to be a moron if she missed Ruby’s pained expression. For a while, Weiss was trying to deduce if Ruby was in physical or emotional pain. 

It was both.

Tai was too fatigued to do what she had planned. He was taking a breather on a chair, so it was up to her.

“Weiss, what’re you-”

“Settle down, dolt,” Weiss gently placed her hands on the girl’s ribcage. “You’re an even bigger dunce than I thought.”

A calm green glow emitted. It didn’t take long for Ruby’s dull aches to fade. She could feel her friend’s aura intermingling with her own. It was cool like a soft breeze. It was much more relaxing than her sister’s, whose was fiery.

The cool sensation overwhelmed her body. Unable to help herself, Ruby sighed happily. She was still sore from her injuries from the bombing, but it wasn’t anything serious. It was something that could easily be fixed by this technique.

Watching what was happening, Tai leaned forward in his chair. “Dammit, Ruby. I told you not to overdo it. That was the one thing I made you promise before you ran off on me!”

“Sorry, dad,” Ruby apologized. “It’s okay, though. I’m all better now.”

Hearing that satisfied her, so Weiss pulled her hands away, visibly winded. In a rush, Yang grabbed her girlfriend a chair and coaxed her to sit.

“Here ya go, princess.”

“Thank you…” Weiss took her seat and tried to catch her breath.

The blonde rubbed soothing circles on her girlfriend’s back as she glared at her sister, who was full of worry. At least Ruby stopped grimacing and just looked troubled as she gazed at her girlfriend.

“Rubes, you are such an idiot!” Yang scolded, which caused her sister to flinch. “What if Pyr here wasn’t there to save you? What would you have done then?”

“I would’ve kicked his butt,” she easily replied.

“You were still in pain!” Yang reminded. “How long would you have lasted, huh?”

“That reminds me,” Ruby said and gazed at the red-head. “What were you doing there? Talk about good timing.”

“You can thank Ren, Nora, and Neptune,” Pyrrha stated. “They came to me rather winded and begged me to help, but they didn’t need to. They seemed grave, so I went to where you were. It wasn’t hard to find you. The red cape stands out from a distance.”

“Nep is smart after all, huh?” Sun said teasingly. “Here I thought he was faking it all these years.”

That elicited a faint chuckle from the amazon.

“How is she?” Tai asked Ruby, who was gently stroking Blake’s hair.

“Her breathing’s slowed, so I think that’s a good sign,” Ruby observed. “The medicine must’ve helped.”

The group collectively sighed in relief.

“She’s stabilized, so I think it’s time for you to head home,” Tai glimpsed at Sun and Pyrrha. “It’s getting dark. I don’t want you walking alone at night.”

“What, you think The Champion is gonna get mugged?” Yang almost burst into laughter. “Sun maybe, but Pyr will be fine.”

That earned some much-needed laughs.

“I can kick some ass if I want!” Sun yelped. “Tell ‘em, Pyr. Back me up.”

Instead, Pyrrha remained silent with a faint purse of her lips. She tried to look away from him to pretend like she didn’t hear his comment.

“I don’t know, Sun,” Yang replied. “You were so scared you fell on your ass.”

The monkey faunus strolled up to the blonde girl. “I don’t have to take that from someone who just watched the whole time.”

Collective “ooh’s,” rang out.

Yang’s eye twitched and something snapped within. “You know I didn’t have a choice.”

“Are you sure or is that just an excuse?” Sun countered somewhat jokingly. 

“You, me, outside,” Yang said, pointing from herself to him and then the door.

Grinning, the blond’s fist bumped and turned on their heels.

“You guuuuys,” Ruby whined. “There’s no time for this. Go home, Sun. You guys can brawl some other time?”

“Riverbed tomorrow first thing,” Sun grinned. “If ya don’t show up I automatically win.”

“For a monkey faunus you act more like a chicken,” Yang winked. “Don’t be late.”

“Alright,” Sun headed to the door. “Seeya later,” he spared one last, worried glance at the girl on the table. His playful tone took a serious turn. “Make sure she gets better.”

“Count on it,” Ruby replied.

With this many people and support around, it was only a matter of time before Blake gets back on her feet again. From Sun’s encouragement, that made the group all the more determined to get her well again.

They were also pressing on time. It was a well-known fact she is needed at her job, so the sooner she recovers, the better. All their willpower was at full force to tend to Blake.

Tai waved Sun off. “Tell Mina that Blake will be alright. You know how much she worries.”

That comment got Weiss’ attention, causing one of her lion ears to twitch in interest. “Did you just call my mom Mina?”

“Uhhh…” Tai awkwardly leaned back in his seat.

Not able to form a reply, Sun called back at him.

“You got it, Tai!”

After Sun left, Pyrrha headed out the door. It seemed they were going to walk to their homes together.

“Keep me updated on her condition,” The Champion said as she stood just outside the flimsy door. “I’ll keep everyone else informed.”

“Okay!” Yang gave her a thumbs up.

Pyrrha bowed her head slightly and shut the door. 

“She’s never lost that formality,” Taiyang commented.

Ruby just shrugged. “It’s what makes Pyrhha Pyrrha.”

“I guess so,” Tai agreed and looked at his youngest daughter. “Here, I’ll take her to your bed. She can’t be comfortable on that table. If she stays there all night she’ll wake up feeling worse. We can’t have that.”

“That would be the worst…” Yang mumbled.

Since Tai had known Blake since she was just a girl, he naturally treated her as one of his own daughters. It hurt his heart to see her like this, so he wanted to help her in every way he could.

Carefully, Tai lifted the girl, making sure not to graze her back. Ruby tried to help, but it was clear he didn’t need it when he carried her effortlessly. One of his strong hands was wrapped around her legs while the other was lightly against her upper back, where fewer whip marks were located.

Since she had no shirt on and a sheet just covered her upper body, Tai made sure the blanket didn’t slide down. 

Silently, the group headed into a darker room, where no candles were lit.

The only window in the room displayed mild sunlight, dimly lighting the room. The sun was disappearing over the horizon and barely peaked over. The dark night was coming rapidly, so they wanted Blake secure before then.

Weiss went ahead and pulled down the covers so Tai could lay Blake on her side. From the looks of it, Blake was at peace, although she was still red. After Weiss pulled up the covers, Ruby set the cold cloth on her forehead again.

Her forehead was still steaming, which caused Ruby to worry.

As if she read her mind, Yang spoke. “It’s okay, Rubes. Her fever will go down soon, okay? She just needs rest.”

Ruby just stared down at Blake fondly. Her hand never left her girlfriend’s, her fingers rubbed the top of her palm.

After watching the sad display, Tai left the room to grab a chair for his youngest daughter. He knew her better than anyone. Ruby wouldn’t leave Blake for anything tonight. Not even to use the bathroom.

Not soon after, Zwei trailed in the room. He was calm as he stared up at his companions in the dark room. Yang and Weiss almost made him leave, but the little corgi hopped on the bed before they could reach him.

“Here,” the blonde positioned the dog to be near her friend’s stomach. ”Keep her warm.” 

“Should he be there?” Weiss whispered. “Is she afraid of dogs?”

“You think that ‘cuz she’s a cat faunus?” Yang almost giggled. “Nah, she likes animals. She knows him. He loves her.”

Like he knew something was wrong, Zwei whimpered a few times and nuzzled against her torso. 

Yang bent down and pat his head. “Take care of her tonight.”

“Zwei is the best wittle healer, aren’t you? Aren’t you?~” Weiss asked.

Zwei just panted excitedly for a moment, knowing he shouldn’t bark at a time like this.

Tai returned with a chair for Ruby and placed it near Ruby’s bed. “Here, I figured you wouldn’t wanna leave.”

“Thanks, dad,” Ruby grinned.

Like a father, Tai leaned down and kissed the dozing Blake on her forehead.

“See you in the morning. I’m beat.” 

As soon as he came, Tai left the room to go sleep in his own small bed.

Ruby took a sit and held her girlfriend’s hand. After today, she was exhausted, too. 

“Let us know when she wakes up, okay?” Weiss said. 

“Okay,” Ruby replied with a yawn.

Taking that as their cue, Yang called out. “Goodnight, Rubes. Sleep tight, Blake.”

By the time the freezerburn pair left the room, it was already dark. 

About to shut down for the night, Ruby was leaned over on the bed in her chair while Blake slept. Luckily, the little dog kept Blake’s body warm. If Zwei wasn’t there, Ruby might’ve tried to keep her warm, but she wasn’t sure if the two of them could fit on the bed.

Blake shivered every now and then, but the shudders quickly ceased after they started. Ruby held her hand the whole time, her fingers entwined with Blake’s own.

Ruby found herself slipping into slumber along with Blake.

Several hours passed and the whole house was blanketed in the darkness besides some moonlight creeping in the windows. The only sounds that echoed in the home were Zwei’s snoring. Although Ruby fell asleep quickly, it was hard for her to stay asleep. She woke up almost every hour to check on her girlfriend, who hadn’t roused.

Surprisingly, she noticed Zwei had moved to the bottom of the bed, which kept Blake’s feet warm.

From experience, Ruby knew it was painful to lay on her side for too long, so she carefully maneuvered Blake to rest on her stomach.

“There we go.”

With a smile, Ruby brushed her fingers through the black tresses. She was satisfied that her fever had gone down, but she still looked flushed.

“Much better.”

The worried girl re-wet the cloth and kept it firmly on her scorching forehead. This caused Blake’s body to shiver. On reaction, Ruby pulled up the blankets over her. Apparently, that was enough for the injured spy to open her eyes.

“Blake, you’re awake!” Ruby said exasperatedly, unable to contain herself. “Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need anything?”

Blake only managed to tiredly gaze at Ruby.

“Ruby…”

Her voice was laden with enervation, but more prominent relief.

“That’s right, it’s me,” she reassured and squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna be okay. We’re all good. You saved them, Blake. You helped all of the humans who were harassed by those mean guards.”

“That’s good…”

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed. “Really good. You did the right thing as always. I’m so proud of you.”

Blake somehow managed to give her girlfriend a tired smile and closed her eyes after a shaky breath. Ruby allowed her to do so, just hearing her made her tired.

“Love you,” Ruby lovingly kissed her forehead. “I won’t leave you.”

***

Rather than opening her eyes, Blake could only focus on a few things.

It felt as though she was drifting.

Her body felt numb, but there was a comforting, almost radiating warmth.

The warmest part of her body was one of her hands, which she found odd. Come to think of it, the sensation was familiar.

Various muffled sounds reached her ears. She tried to figure out who was who, but her hearing was fading in and out, making it hard to pinpoint the origin. It was difficult to even figure out if the voices were close or far away.

The smell of drugs and some sort of food mixed, flowing through her nostrils. It was such an awful combination one of her ears flicked.

That’s when the familiar voices stopped talking.

The strange voices kept saying her name, but for some reason, she wanted to stay in this dark place. It was nice and quiet there. 

It was like she was floating in space...

“Blake?”

There was that innocent voice again…

Why did it sound so familiar?

“Kitten,” another familiar voice. She felt a hand brush her hot forehead. “You there, sleepyhead?”

Unintentionally, Blake whimpered. Whether it was an effort to wake up or out of annoyance was up for debate.

Multiple gasps.

“Blake,” a different, more stern voice. “If you don’t get up we won’t share the salmon Mr. Xiao Long cooked.”

Another small groan. 

There were three glowing hands reaching out to yank her forward. As she drifted in the dark space, she reluctantly grabbed the vibrant hands that shined. 

It was a struggle to regain consciousness, but she managed it. The moment her pupils registered the bleary brightness, she shut them again and flinched.

“Yay!” Ruby cheered and squeezed her hand. “You’re up again!”

“Welcome back,” Yang grinned.

“I guess you can have the fish,” Weiss happily said.

“Hey,” golden orbs opened. Her vision was blurry at first, but it came into focus rather quickly. She felt like she slammed into a brick wall. “What-”

She cut herself off. All the memories from the day before came flooding back and she frowned.

“Everything worked out,” Yang informed. “So take it easy. Your back’s gotta hurt.”

“It’s not nearly as bad as before,” the cat faunus informed, which eased her friend’s nerves. “It’s a little numb. How many herbs are on it?”

“A lot,” Weiss answered.

“I bet,” Blake wiggled to see if there would be any stinging pains, but she felt nothing. She must’ve been drugged heavily. No wonder she was out for so long. 

“Blake,” Yang called in a stern tone and sat next to her. “Who hurt you?”

Golden orbs strayed away from her determined gaze. Blake tightened her grip on the blankets as she recalled the memory. “Doesn’t matter.”

In her mind, it really didn’t matter. The person responsible for her injuries was currently untouchable. That much she knew. It was no use getting her friends riled up at the person who was to blame if they couldn’t do anything about it.

“It does,” Yang replied, sounding more solemn as she leaned down. “Now tell me. I need to know who I hafta go after.”

Weiss’ jaw almost dropped. She’d never heard Yang sound like that before. It was like her girlfriend had already murdered the person responsible for Blake’s wounds.

Meanwhile, Blake felt trapped in a corner. There was a deep pit in her stomach. If she told them the truth, she knew her friends would blame themselves even though she felt it was her own fault for being incompetent. The cat faunus pulled the blankets up higher and hid half her face.

“It was my own fault,” Blake admitted. “I made a mistake, but it was worth it.”

A pregnant pause.

“The money...” Weiss mumbled. “She thinks you wasted it to find me?”

A shaky breath. “Yeah.”

“Then take it back,” Ruby stated. “W-we don’t need it, Blake! Not if this is the result!”

“No,” Blake simply replied. “The Faker knows it’s gone. She thinks I spent it on other unnecessary things, so you keeping it won’t change a thing. It would serve no purpose to give it back. I already endured my punishment. It would be nothing but trouble if you gave it back,” from that, Ruby frowned, prompting her to continue. “It’s okay now. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not!” Ruby replied. “Yesterday, you couldn’t even stand! Now look at you!”

To prove she was feeling better, Blake sat up, although she was dizzy. The poor girl almost fell back down, but Ruby caught her on time.

“See? You can’t even sit up,” Ruby said with worry and gently set her head on the feather pillow. “Please lay down, okay? You can act tough later.”

The cat faunus just groaned in protest as her world spun. She was starting to feel hot again. Noticing her discomfort, Ruby set the cool cloth on her forehead, which earned a tiny sigh.

Yang leaned over her again. “I don’t want to press you when you’re like this, but I gotta know. You didn’t answer my question. Who did it?”

Knowing she wouldn’t be left alone until her friend got a reply, Blake decided to answer. “Cinder,” she breathed.

“God damn her!” 

Since Blake’s eyes were resting shut, she didn’t see her friend’s reaction. She could sense the malice in her tone and that was enough to unsettle her.

Yang stood in a fury from the bed. All in a second, her eyes warped to a deep shade of red and her hair ignited. Her fists were clenched and shaking while her teeth were grit. The girl was livid.

“Yang-” Ruby tried to grab her arm to calm her, but it was like her sister was on fire, which caused her to recoil.

“No!” the blonde exclaimed. “I’m gonna make that bitch pay! This is how she treats her captains?! She can’t do whatever she wants! I’m sick and tired of it!”

Sensing her girlfriend wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon, Weiss grabbed her hand and started to transfer her cool aura. The opposites’ life force mixed, which caused a pleasant feeling in both their bodies. It was like cool rain. It trickled into Yang’s warm bloodstream, which naturally extinguished her semblance.

“You can go on a rampage for revenge later,” Weiss said. “For now, you need to calm yourself or Blake will feel worse.”

Realizing she was right, Yang took a deep breath. The toasty atmosphere lightened. It was sometimes hard to control her temper, but her girlfriend seemed to do the trick.

Feeling guilty, Yang gazed down at Blake, who was already out like a light.

“We’ll get her back one day,” Ruby said reassuringly. “Count on it.”

The three girls surrounded Blake, whose breathing was in deep rhythm.

“Should we wake her to eat?” Yang asked.

“No,” Ruby replied. “If she’s this exhausted after waking up for such a short time, she needs to rest.”

Yang gazed down at her friend with a sympathetic smile. She brushed her fingers through the top of her head, gently caressing her floppy cat ears.

“Sweet dreams, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake is taking a break! Whew, I was getting tired for her.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	26. Pure Union

“Blake, do you need some wa-wa?”

The cat faunus had been lying down all day in this stiff bed. She might as well be some helpless infant with how much her friends had been coddling her since morning came. Her sore back prevented her from too much movement.

Ruby refused to let her get up for anything, insisting that she had to take it easy. Blake was sure Ruby wouldn’t even let her go to the bathroom alone. 

Blake just stared up at her girlfriend, who had a goofy grin. “Yes, Ruby. I would like some… say it with me… water.”

“Wa-” Ruby opened her mouth wide, but then closed it with a smug grin. “Wa.”

“Ugh,” all the spy could do was groan in annoyance.

“Just take it,” Ruby happily handed her the cup.

Since waking up, Blake had regained some energy, so now she was able to sit up on her own. She still had a slight fever, so her girlfriend wanted to stay by her side.

“Thanks,” Blake replied and eagerly downed the drink.

“Woah, slow down or you’ll drown,” Ruby suggested.

Blake just happily sighed after the cool liquid dribbled down her warm throat. “Ruby, I know you want to take care of me, but I’m not helpless.”

“I know…” Ruby mumbled and sat down next to her. “It’s just… after seeing you like that…”

The normally powerful Captain had suddenly collapsed mid-battle. Her legs couldn’t even bear her own weight. She’d been heaving for oxygen, and when she finally fell, cruel gashes revealed themselves and seeped across her back. 

Blake knew she was at a disadvantage from the start, but she wasn’t going to let Adam’s branch do whatever they pleased with the innocent villagers.

It was so wrong.

She didn’t remember much after she collapsed. Just a wet sensation and the heavy clad of her opponent’s boots.

“... Now I know that’s what you felt like when you saw me after Baroque exploded. Like your world shattered,” Ruby finished and poked her on the sternum playfully. “So excuuuuuse me for worrying!”

Cat ears flattened on her head. While it was true Blake felt much better, she was far from one-hundred percent. She never liked it when people coddled her. But she supposed Ruby was an exception and understood her feelings of concern.

“Sorry,” Blake simply replied and pecked her forehead. “I’ll shut up now.”  
“Good, cuz I’m gonna take care of you whether you like it or not.”

The couple smiled at each other. 

The door creaked open with a giddy greeting. “Hello~”

“Yang, Weiss! Whatcha got there?” Ruby stared at the plate in Yang’s hands.

“Fish,” Weiss answered. “Blake needs to eat it while it’s hot. Mr. Xiao Long just finished cooking it for you.”

From the mere scent, Blake almost drooled and her mouth watered. Her eyes twinkled and practically turned to stars. In the White Castle, they hardly served fish, so this was a delectable treat.

“Tai is the best!” Blake blurted.

“I know!” they heard Tai yell from another room.

The girls laughed and Yang carefully placed the plate on her friend’s lap. While Blake took some bites, her friends sat around her, striking up casual conversation.

“How is your back?” Weiss asked.

Blake took a moment to ponder the question. “It’s just sore. Nothing too bad. It really is much better compared to yesterday.”

Satisfied from the reply, Weiss smiled. To Weiss, it was hard to tell if Blake was lying. She was a spy for a reason. Normally, the ex-princess could read people like a book, but she could never tell with her faunus friend. However, as she gazed into those yellow pools, she knew for a fact she was telling the truth.

“Good and don’t be afraid to complain,” the lion faunus said. “If it hurts even a tiny bit, let me know.”

Blake smiled, knowing she was truly surrounded people who cared about her. Her heart felt warm as she gazed at her two friends and girlfriend.

“I will.”

A familiar patter of paws trailed into the room. With a calm yip, Zwei scampered around to the bottom of the bed and plopped down. This was the first time today he appeared graced them with his presence.

Blake looked from the food in her lap to the dog, whose tongue was hanging out the side. “So now you want to see me, huh? When I have food?”

A bark.

“You never change,” Blake tossed him a tiny piece of fish, which he was happy to eat and snagged in mid-air.

“You still have good reflexes!” Ruby chirped.

Zwei calmly swallowed the fish, his mouth watering more than ever.

“He kept you warm aaaaallll last night,” Yang informed. “I know you guys have a strange relationship, but he wanted to see if you’re okay, too! If ya can believe it.”

Another yap.

“See?”

“Which is why his eyes haven’t left the salmon,” Blake easily replied.

To prove her wrong, Zwei hopped up on the bed directly next to her. Without being tempted by the delicious food, the little corgi sat down and snuggled his rear on the girl’s lap.

From that, Blake was forced to lift the plate up to make room for him.

“Make yourself at home,” the cat faunus said in annoyance.

Weiss bent down to get at eye-level with the small dog. “Is my wittle boy worried for Blake? Whata good boy, such a goooooooooood boy.”

When she got near his snout, Zwei licked her face.

That seemed to make her melt and she peppered him with kisses.

“How come you never give me that much lovin’?” Yang asked, almost sounding offended. 

“It’s Zwei, I don’t know what you want me to say,” Weiss answered. 

Yang could only give the dog a look, which earned a smug grin from him. She was starting to feel jealous of her dog.

Her dog.

While the girls talked, Zwei used this as his chance. The humans seemed distracted for the time being. Without warning, he used his strong back legs to leap in the air. His target was in sight and he snagged the remaining fish, dragging it off the plate. Knowing he would be in trouble, he leaped off the bed and dashed across to the floor.

Yang immediately darted after him, yelling. “Zwei, you asshole! Stealin’ from the sick and injured?! That’s low!”

The little dog would’ve barked back, but he was too busy stuffing his face.

“You little bastard, I knew I couldn’t trust you!” Blake tried to reach out for the food that was getting away, but it was too late.

The sudden movement caused her back to throb. On reaction, she grimaced, something Weiss noticed.

“Here,” she gently set a palm on her back, but Blake swatted it away.

“It’s okay, don’t waste your energy on me.”

“You’re not a waste of energy,” the ex-princess said sternly. “Shut up and accept it.”

Blake just sighed and allowed her to press the hand over her injuries.

A faint green glow emitted. The injuries were mostly healed, but now came the effects. The random pains. If Weiss could suppress and cure them, that would be much better. A relieved sigh told Weiss her work was done and she removed her hands.

Since it was quick, she didn’t get too tired.

“Are you alright now?” Weiss asked.

“It feels a lot better, thanks.”

A pale hand was placed on her shoulder and Weiss smiled. “We can’t have you in pain now, can we?”

That reminded Ruby, her girlfriend’s injuries weren’t the only thing that had been ailing her. Come to think of it, Blake still looked red.

Worriedly, Ruby placed the back of her hand on her girlfriend’s forehead. “You’re still warm. Rest, okay? I’ll get dad to make something else for you.”

After a yawn, Blake pulled the covers up and laid back down. She was still exhausted and wanted to get more rest. The fever certainly tied her down. She couldn’t even remember the last time she slept this much in a day.

Her ears leaned on top of her head and she closed her eyes, ready to slip into the world of slumber-

“Daaaaad!” Ruby screamed bloody murder. “Zwei stole Blake’s food!”

“I’m on it!” came the immediate reply.

Ruby’s shout was followed by Weiss sharply elbowing the girl in the gut. “Must you yell that, you dunce? She’s trying to sleep!”

“Eheheheh, my bad,” Ruby weakly giggled. “Sleep tight, Blake. We’ll wake you up when the food’s ready, okay?”

A small hum was her answer.

Before leaving the room, Ruby and Weiss blew out the candles. The room was much darker after that, besides the weak sunlight seeping through the window.

Silently, Ruby and Weiss slipped out the door. 

Blake just laid there, listening to the muffled noises of the rowdy house. She really missed this place. Listening to them now made her feel all warm and fuzzy. She was sure that was the fever’s fault, but still.

She fell asleep with the tiniest of smiles.

***

Blake napped a lot the day before.

With her friends’ support, she was feeling much better by that night.

But she found herself unable to sleep now that it was quiet.

It wasn’t due to the pain in her side, but rather, her missing presence at work. No doubt her actions had been reported to the tyrant by now. She wondered what her superior would do. 

Would she punish Adam for going rogue again?

Her for interfering? 

Whichever outcome, Blake was prepared to face the music. The gashes carved on her back had healed, leaving a pink hue. Scars lined up and down her back, which made her frown. 

She liked scars because the battle marks show someone persevered in times of horror. But she didn’t like hers at all. They reminded her of her own negligence.

As she stared at Ruby in the pitch-black room, her brown hair illuminated under the moonlight. The tired girl was face down on the blankets and leaned over the bed. Her hand never left Blake’s own, which elicited a smile.

Her girlfriend had taken care of her the entire day, so she was exhausted.

Blake knew she had to leave soon. She hated saying goodbye more than anything in this world. Each time she met with her girlfriend, it got tougher knowing they wouldn’t see each other for an unknown amount of time.

Seeing her right now resting… It made her heart feel warm.

With a plan in mind, the cat faunus sat up slowly to avoid waking her girlfriend. Silently, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. When she hadn’t stirred, she carefully removed her hand from Ruby’s, already missing the warmth. 

She took this as her chance.

There wasn’t the slightest sound as she placed her feet on the wooden floor. She tiptoed around the dozing Ruby, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

On one hand, she was leaving her girlfriend without saying goodbye. On the other, she didn’t have to say goodbye. Perhaps it was selfish to leave without a word, but Blake didn’t know if she could handle that pain. The pain of the lashes combined with sickness paled in comparison to seeing Ruby’s sad face.

Quickly, she got dressed, strapped her weapon to her back, and headed out in the dead of night.

Just before she shut the door, a familiar presence blocked it from closing.

She looked down to find the problem. When she saw what it was, a smile graced her lips.

“Hey, Zwei.”

The little corgi opened his snout-

Like lightning, Blake grabbed on and sealed it shut. “No barking. Be quiet, for me?”

Gray beady eyes narrowed and he shook her off.

Blake sighed heavily. That was a close one.

“Tell them I said bye, alright?”

The little corgi just shot her a look.

“Why can’t I do it?” Blake guessed what he was saying. “I have to go.”

A snort.

“Hey,” Blake whispered, suddenly sounding offended. “At least I don’t sniff my butt.”

Like he acknowledged her argument was fair, Zwei gave her boot a lick. In return, Blake lovingly pat his head once. Satisfied, Zwei turned around and walked inside with a sassy sway of his hips.

“Don’t give me that.”

Zwei just puffed out some air as he turned a corner.

Knowing he was going back to sleep, Blake shut the door.

I already miss that smug little bastard.

Now outside, Blake began strolling through the forest. It was pitch-black, but her night vision allowed her to see clearly. No aggressive predators were known to prowl around this area of the woods, but she kept her senses on high alert just in case.

The woods looked different at night. It was a lot more intimidating. Even the slightest sound put her on edge. However, she was secure knowing her beloved weapon was firmly on her back. It was a blessing that the surfaces rubbing together didn’t hurt. The metal of her sword and clothing didn’t irritate the old wounds at all, which surprised her. She thought it would at least earn some dull aches.

Blake took her time as she walked through the woods. It was pleasant to hear the sounds of the insects playing a soft tune. It had been awhile since she stopped to smell the roses. Normally, she was busy, so now she wanted to take everything in.

During the day, it was much louder with the birds’ chirping, but now it was relatively quiet. So when she heard some rustling in the distance, she took a defensive position. With her katana poised, she approached the shrubbery.

Reluctantly, she moved the leaves and widened her eyes to see what was hiding.

A surprised, “eep!”

“Ruby!?” Blake yelped. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Golden orbs glimmered in the moonlight as Ruby stared, entranced by the sight. “H-hey, Blake.”

“Were you following me?”

Ruby stood from her hiding spot and sounded somewhat somber. “Yeah.”

“How did you hear me? You were fast asleep.”

“I heard you talking to the dog,” Ruby commented with mirth. 

“Oh,” was all Blake could say. Stupid mistake.

“You didn’t say goodbye. How could you leave me without doing that?”

“It gets harder every single time we say goodbye, Ruby,” Blake revealed. “It’s difficult to handle. Every time I see you, I dread not knowing when we'll see each other again…”

It was then that Ruby grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled in for a kiss on the lips. There was a sense of longing as the couple melted into it. It had been awhile since they’ve done this, so they didn’t want to let go.

Gentle hands trailed along Blake’s back as the kiss became deeper. Happy to be enveloped with her girlfriend’s love, she returned the affection full force with a smile.

Adoration for one another overflowed in a moment.

Hesitantly, they pulled apart and Ruby stood on her tiptoes, leaning into Blake’s sensitive ear.

“What if we make this a good goodbye?”

Before Blake could register what her girlfriend meant, the other pair of lips ensnared with her own. A surprised gasp sounded, but was muffled due to the connected mouths. Gently, Ruby placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

Eager to return the gesture, Blake’s tongue seeked entrance and glided along her girlfriend’s lips. Catching the hint, Ruby opened her mouth, allowing her girlfriend’s tongue to shoot forward. As a result, they sparked like electricity. There was a yearning need for each other’s love as hands roamed over their bodies. 

Blake needed to get back to the castle, but that could wait.

Right now, the most beautiful girl in the world needed her.

And vice-versa.

She always craved Ruby, but she had no idea this much desire could flow through a person at one time.

Her knees were beginning to feel weak, and she slumped down, bringing her girlfriend with her. Since it was unexpected, Ruby let slip a giggle.

“You’re so cute, you know that?”

Blake blushed a deep crimson. Her face was red and it wasn’t because of the fever this time.

“My little rose,” Blake teased. “We both know your adorableness outshines mine.”

“I don’t know about that…” Ruby murmured while tracing gentle fingers along her neckline.

Unable to resist, Blake threw her arms around the shorter girl, pinning her to the ground.

“You know I love you, right?” Blake asked while she stared into those shimmering silver eyes.

As Ruby gazed up at her girlfriend, golden orbs sparked in the darkness. She looked even more beautiful under the fluorescent moonlight.

“No duh. I love you, too, my sweet kitten.”

Blake gave her the signature sly smile as she lovingly gazed down at her. Unable to resist, she leaned down and their lips pressed together.

They were eager but wanted to take things slowly. As Blake bore down on the girl, she found herself thinking she didn’t want to let her go ever again, causing her to hold on tighter. Ruby must’ve felt the same way as she pulled her down in an embrace. When they were pressed together like this, it was comforting to feel the other’s heart soaring. 

“Don’t wanna leave now, huh?” Ruby teased.

“Shut up,” Blake smiled.

Dozens and hundreds of peppering kisses ensued.

As the sound of love echoed in the atmosphere, so did the yearning melody of the insects.

The couple melted into each other, not able to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title kinda announces HEY EVERYONE LADYBUG HAD SEX. But it was pure and adorable and sweet and not lusty. It was supposed to be cute! Anyone have sex in the woods before? It’s gotta get dirty real quick xD
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	27. An Unexpected Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in Japan for the next few weeks. Chapter 28 will be released June 23rd!

“Ah!” Yang screamed frantically. “Ruby, get up!”

Instead of feeling groggy from being awakened so suddenly, Ruby felt rejuvenated for the first time in ages. She gave her panicking sister a soft groan and slowly sat up. Since Ruby already knew why her sister was so on-edge, she took her time to adjust to the morning’s glow.

To any onlooker, Ruby was glowing.

It didn’t take Weiss long to trail in Ruby’s humble room soon after. From that, a smile spread on Ruby’s lips. The couple was attached at the hip. Ruby understood those feelings more than anyone. Like that, a blush crept on her cheeks when she thought of what happened the night before.

She already dearly missed her girlfriend.

While Yang and Weiss were full of anxiety and searching around the home, they wondered more than anything why Ruby was so relaxed and just staring at them with a grin. In fact, Ruby looked happier than ever and serene as she sat there in bed.

“Do you know where Blake went?” Weiss asked, knowing Ruby had the answer. “She shouldn’t be anywhere other than a bed. She may still have a fever.”

“She left late last night,” Ruby informed. “She said to tell you guys ‘until next time.’”

A pout. “Aw, I didn’t get to say bye!”

“That was rather rude of her,” the ex-princess commented somewhat bitterly. “I wonder how she’s doing. I hope she’s not hurting...”

“She’s good,” Ruby replied more quickly than she intended. That sparked the couple’s suspicions as they leaned in with raised eyebrows.

“Oh?” Yang asked. “And how would you know that?”

The blush shifted to an even deeper crimson on Ruby’s cheeks. “I-I stopped h-her before she left is all!” she waved her hands frantically. “N-nothing happened or anything,” she added to wipe the smirks on their faces. “R-really!”

There was no way she would tell them. It would be the couple’s loving secret.

Choosing not to tease the poor girl, Weiss leaned back. “Does that mean you two said goodbye for now?”

“Uhhh, yeah,” Ruby replied. “She tried to leave without saying bye, but I made sure to!”

“Good,” the lion faunus smiled. “At least she said bye to you.”

“I sense some salt in the air,” Yang sniffed for emphasis.

Instead of getting angry, Weiss sighed. “You’re right. I should get over it. I should know by now that she does her own thing.”

“We’ll see her eventually,” Yang chirped and ruffled her sister’s hair. “I wasn’t too shocked when I realized the kitten left. I was more surprised that you woke up at all, considering you sleep like a rock.”

“Look who’s talking!” Ruby yelped. 

“At least I’ve improved!”

Weiss shook her head knowingly. “You really haven’t.”

“See? Even Weissy agrees,” Ruby smirked.

“Princess,” Yang chided softly. “I thought you’d have my back on this!”

Weiss just shrugged. “I’m not going to defend what isn’t true.”

Yang placed a hand on her chest dramatically. “Princess! You betrayed me!”

“Weiss would know,” Ruby stated. “She’s the one who’s slept in the same cell as you for years!”

“That doesn’t make it true!” Yang poorly defended.

“You know what else is true?” Ruby asked.

“Don’t you dare go there,” Yang challenged in a half-plea.

“The fact that you fart in your sl-”

Yang couldn’t cover her mouth quick enough. “Rubes, shut up!”

Just after her mouth was covered, Ruby licked her sister’s palm. As usual, that didn’t bother Yang and she kept it clamped down, lest it spills more secrets.

Weiss just playfully rolled her eyes. “Everyone in this room already knows that. There’s no reason to get embarrassed.”

With relief, Yang removed her hand and wiped it on Ruby’s shirt. Which earned a tiny squeal and she yanked back.

It looked like rivulets were about to spill over on Yang’s cheeks. Like she was deeply ashamed of that one incident. “Is it true still, princess?”

Seeing her like that hit a pang in her heart. She formed a plan to save her girlfriend from some heartache.

“No, it was just that one night,” Weiss replied. “Besides, there are far more embarrassing things about you I’d be more concerned about.”

Yang paused and narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what her girlfriend was referring to. Nothing clicked and it was obvious she was clueless, so Weiss leaned in her ear and murmured something sweetly.

Meanwhile, Ruby just watched those two from a distance with a pout. She wanted to know more than anyone what would embarrass her sister the most. If Weiss had such information, she would be sure to get it later.

“N-no way, really?” Yang whispered. “You sure?”

Weiss pecked her nose cutely. “Yes.”

“Ahem!” Ruby fake coughed. “I’d hate to interrupt the make-out session, but-”

“We were doing no such thing!” Weiss retorted, almost sounding offended.

Yang set a gentle hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and gazed down at her. “What would be so wrong with that?”

“Wh-uh…” for the first time in a while, the ex-princess was speechless.

Yang continued. “It’s nothing we haven’t done before!”

That earned a playful flick to her forehead.

“Ew!” Ruby yelped. “Don’t remind me. That was so gross! Just when I was starting to suppress it, too...”

“Like you and Blake haven’t done anything similar to that?” Weiss hit the nail on the head, which caused Ruby’s face to flush. “Aha! I thought so. You’re so obvious.”

“At least we don’t parade it around like you penguins!” Ruby blurted.

“What?” Yang asked. “Was that supposed to be an insult?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Ruby replied. “Sometimes I just start a sentence and hope I find it along the way.”

“You must be joking,” Weiss sighed. “At least pick a better insult.”

“You guys are mean.”

“Pathetic,” Yang said. “Face it, Rubes. You couldn’t insult anyone if your life depended on it.”

“That’s not true!”

“Then prove it!”

“Girls!” a different yell joined the fray. “Lunch is ready!”

“We’ll settle this like men after some good ‘ol food,” Yang said.

“We aren’t men!” Ruby shouted.

Weiss just gently grabbed Ruby’s arm. “Sometimes it’s better to not say anything.”

Yang just wiggled her brows.

“See?” the ex-princess whispered. “The brute is trying to make you mad.”

Lilac eyes narrowed. “What’re you talkin’ about?”

Before she could answer, Zwei scampered into the room while barking excitedly. It was then that the faint smell of potatoes lingered in their noses. The corgi encircled the trio and kept darting around.

“Is he herding us like some cattle?” Weiss asked.

“We get it, bud,” Yang said in annoyance. “We’re comin’.”

The girls arrived in the small kitchen with the happy corgi trailing behind. Taiyang welcomed them as they took their seats. Zwei sat next to them on the floor with pleading eyes, silently begging for food.

“I can’t believe you just woke up a few minutes ago,” Tai said. “Blake’s been long gone.”

“Hey, it’s been a rough few days!” Yang retorted.

“Won’t argue with you there,” Taiyang agreed. 

If the man hadn’t gotten several hours of sleep last night, he’d have bags under his eyes. Fortunately, after treating Blake to the best of his abilities, he got a good night’s rest.

Naturally, he was concerned his patient was gone, but he knew she had her reasons. The walls were thin, so it was easy to hear Ruby’s explanation that Blake left last night.

He wanted more than anything for Blake to rest more, but deep down, he knew she had to leave eventually.

“I wish Blake could’a had these,” Yang said after she slurped some of her steaming potato soup.

After Weiss swallowed a bite, she spoke. “Please, she has everything she needs and more at the castle. She’s probably eating a gourmet meal right now.”

Yang smiled. “Let’s hope so. The kitten needs her veggies.”

“She’s probably eating a buncha fish,” Tai commented with mirth. 

Ruby just picked at the baked potatoes with a tiny smile, knowing her girlfriend was safe and sound in the secure castle.

“Probably.”

***

For what seemed like the dozenth time that day, Blake rubbed her back in irritation.

Her injuries were recovering nicely. Her healing injury itched a lot, which meant it was healing properly. Blake was glad her aura was finally doing its job, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t agitated.

Come to think of it, her back started to itch today. 

It was good timing.

It didn’t bother her at all last night when she was with Ruby.

As the spy sauntered through the halls of the White Castle, a blush formed on her cheeks. 

I don’t want to be here, Blake was being honest with herself for once. I want to be in her arms again… Last night was so magical… I didn’t want it to end.

She remembered thinking that she didn’t want to leave Ruby. Ever. Those thoughts last night distracted her, so she ended up just focusing on her girlfriend. 

The result was the most heavenly night of her life.

She wanted that feeling again.

It was definitely the best ‘good’ goodbye Blake’s ever had.

A grin formed when she thought about seeing her beloved again.

Seeing that goofy, adorable smile that caused her heart to soar.

To feel her sweet embrace that made her stomach full of butterflies.

To smell the scent of roses that put her at ease.

And to taste those to die for feather-like sugary kisses.

Her little rose.

She was sapped out of her stupor when she came across a set of double doors. She almost forgot that she had a destination. Her body moved on its own.

The moment her shoes hit the floor in the new room, her tiny smile warped to her usual poker face. Her giddy aura shifted to one of indifference as she glided across the marble floor.

It was times like these that she had a role to play. Not even her yearning feelings toward her girlfriend could cause her to lose face.

She had a job to do.

Before long, the spy was in front of the throne, where her superior sat. To her surprise, Adam was there alongside the queen. He kneeled to the right of her throne in silence.

That wasn’t normal. Usually, Adam jumped at the chance to welcome ‘his love.’ Cinder must have discussed his punishment and put him in a foul mood.

Blake had an idea as to why she was summoned, but didn’t know if this was a good or a bad thing. To be cautious, she elected to kneel on one knee and bowed her head directly in front of the tyrant. Naturally, she ignored Adam’s presence.

The Faker didn’t look too pleased, but she didn’t look disappointed, either. Indifferent. Cinder stared down at her subordinate with her usual poker face.

“I have already addressed this fool,” Cinder spared Adam a glance. “We have discussed his punishment.”

From the news, Blake’s cat ear flicked. If she was correct, then her actions were deemed necessary when she interfered with her partner’s unorthodox actions.

“Your majesty,” Blake started. “I hope you can forgive my actions. I heard no such order from you or my comrades to raid Carnation. I acted on what I thought was right.”

“Your judgment was correct,” Cinder informed levelly. “I hope you may forgive your useless partner when you find the heart to do so.”

The cat faunus took that as her cue to lift her head and stare at the sulking Adam. The bull faunus’ head was still bowed like he was too ashamed of himself. But Blake knew better. He would act on his own again in a heartbeat. If it meant oppressing humans, nothing would get in his way. Not even the queen.

She grit her teeth at the infuriating man. How dare he. Thanks to him, dozens of innocent humans were hurt during the unnecessary raid of their village. If Blake hadn’t been there, there’d no doubt be more casualties.

“I will admit, it was thanks to your actions that fewer people were hurt,” Cinder stated levelly, which caused Blake to feel immensely better about the situation. “However, Lieu and Adam wouldn’t have been properly stopped if it wasn’t for a certain someone.”

Unable to contain her curiosity, Blake asked.

“Who would that be, your majesty?”

It was then that a familiar red-haired woman appeared from behind the throne. 

As usual, The Amazon exuded confidence as she gazed at the confused Blake.

Then, her emerald eyes landed on Cinder, who took on an unsettling smile.

“Isn’t that right, Miss Nikos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is our lovable Pyr doin’ there!?
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	28. An Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from Japan! It was awesome!

“Isn’t that right, Miss Nikos?”

A long silence.

She called her ‘Miss,’ Blake internally noted. That means The Faker respects Pyrrha more than us Captains. More than me. Impressive as always, Pyrrha.

“It was not merely me who stopped the Lieutenant, your highness,” Pyrrha insisted. “If Blake hadn’t been there, I fear the number of casualties would have risen.”

From the praise, Blake gave her friend a tiny smile. The Champion must’ve noticed because she smiled back. However, there was still prominent confusion in Blake’s eyes from her sudden presence. 

Currently, the friends remained as if they were acquaintances for appearance’s sake. If the tyrant found out they’ve known each other previous to this encounter, unexpected problems would arise.

“You flatter me, Champion,” the cat faunus quipped.

Hopefully, the way she addressed Pyrrha would throw her superior off guard. This way, Cinder would think Blake only knows of her from her well-known victorious matches.

Why’s Pyrrha here? Blake kept asking herself. She may be a Champion, but she’s not equipped to handle whatever this is. Whatever The Faker has up her sleeve.

“You’re a modest one,” Cinder stated as she stared down at Pyrrha.

Judging by how they interact, they’ve never talked before, Blake deduced. This is good. Pyrrha’s not working for her.

A different voice entered the conversation. He’d been silent up until now, but Blake could tell he’d been aching to talk.

“Master,” Adam started. “What is that filthy human doing here?”

From the insult, Pyrrha just stared at the bull faunus. She didn’t seem at all affected by his prejudice. Because of that, Blake admired Pyrrha even more. Even though she was a human surrounded by faunus of high power, she held her ground and remained poised with elegance.

Her posture never slouched. Her gaze never wavered as resilient emerald eyes met the malice of his mask.

“Filthy?” Cinder repeated back to him, almost sounding offended for the girl. “Miss Nikos has much more power and influence than you ever will, Adam. She is the human’s hope. The people’s hope.”

Still, somehow Pyrrha didn’t seem affected by her words. Whether it was a compliment or an insult, The Amazon remained poker faced. Blake couldn’t stop staring at her, wondering more than anything why she was here.

The faux panther faunus continued. “That being said, I heard what you did to my men.”

All of the sudden, Pyrrha was frozen in place. She didn’t speak, electing for the tyrant to finish her words.

“I am impressed,” Cinder slyly smiled. “You defeated one of my lieutenants without so much as touching him.”

Despite the blatant praise, Pyrrha took a knee. “I am sorry, your majesty. If I remained idle, many more people would have been hurt.”

“You have no need to apologize,” the queen reassured. “Instead, join me and become a Captain, Miss Nikos.” 

Another stretch of silence.

So that’s what this was about. 

Cinder wanted Pyrrha to join her.

Was Cinder doing it for show?

If Pyrrha accepted, then that would gain the trust of the humans who dislike the queen. It would make her image of being a tyrant wither away. It was a possibility, but Blake thought of something more likely.

There’s one thing Cinder would do anything for.

Power.

If that power wasn’t with her, it was against her. 

It was a threat.

That power took the form of The Champion. 

Emerald eyes only stared up at the fake panther faunus. They were calculating. Like if she gave the ‘wrong’ reply, she would be killed. No doubt Pyrrha was being careful.

Cinder’s stare never broke as she looked down at the girl. Despite their placement of hierarchy, Blake could tell the queen viewed Pyrrha as an equal. The Faker’s usual fierce gaze contorted to one of an almost plea. 

Woah, the spy thought. I’ve never met someone as arrogant as Cinder and yet, she sees Pyrrha as worthy. Cinder knows how important it is to keep her faunus facade, so she must see opportunities in her. Opportunities she can only do with Pyrrha by her side.

This was a good and a bad thing. Good because then there would be another spy on their side. However, Blake wasn’t sure how well-versed Pyrrha was in the act of stealth and trickery. Her fighting style provided an edge, but it doesn’t allow her to be quiet. Not in the slightest.

If Pyrrha accepted this offer, Blake wasn’t sure if she could guarantee her safety. It was hard enough looking after herself and covering up her own tracks. She couldn’t imagine doing that for someone else who was inexperienced in the art of deception.

Pyrrha was an honest girl. Blake would hate it if she were to be corrupted.

After all, Blake’s job of being a spy made her to do things she never thought she’d do. See things she otherwise would’ve never seen. Make choices with immense regret. The last thing she wanted was for someone like Pyrrha to experience that kind of pain. A pain that was entirely avoidable.

Naturally, Blake found herself hoping with all her might that her friend would reject the offer.

Before Pyrrha could form a reply, Adam stood in a fury.

“You want another human in the ranks?!” Adam erupted. “I held back when you let the other two useless humans become Captains, but now her?! This is-”

“Silence!”

Instantly, Adam shut his mouth and kneeled.

“One more outburst and I’ll have you executed!” Cinder snapped. “I don’t give a damn that you’re a Captain! You can easily be replaced, you churl!”

The insult echoed for miles. 

Blake’s stomach dropped to the floor. If there was one thing she wanted to avoid, it was a pissed off dictator. It was like the room warped to a stormy sea. They were on the boat just trying to hold on and not fall off.

“I’m sorry, master,” Adam said quickly. “Please forgive me.”

He certainly sounded apologetic. That didn’t matter. Cinder was already angry.

Cinder just ignored the boy and focused her attention on the poker-faced Pyrrha.

Despite the tension being so thick it could be cut with a knife, Blake found solace in the fact that Cinder was a human. She wondered how Adam would react if he found out. He would definitely curse himself for worshipping his so-called ‘master.’ He might even hate himself for it.

“How about it, Miss Nikos?” Cinder said. “Join me. Power such as yours needs to be harnessed.”

After she exploded like that?! Blake yelped internally. Pyrrha would have to be insane to accept!

“Thank you for the offer, your majesty, but I must decline,” Pyrrha said sternly, yet apologetically. “I have precious duties to my village and kingdom that I cannot leave behind.”

“You must reconsider,” Cinder stated. “Your pay will be higher than theirs.”

Okay, that’s desperate, Blake grit her teeth. Is she mocking us? Does she want Pyrrha that badly?

“I am certain,” Pyrrha replied. “I understand this is a wonderful offer and I am flattered, but underlying circumstances prohibit my cooperation.” 

“I understand, Miss Nikos,” Cinder nodded. “However, my offer will always stand. When you change your mind, locate one of my guards. You will be brought here so we may arrange your position.”

She won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, Blake thought. She really wants Pyrrha on her side. Hate to break it to you, but you’re a little late.

“I will remember that,” Pyrrha bowed her head. “Thank you, your majesty”

For the first time, Blake saw Cinder give a kind smile. “We’re done here. You know the way out.”

Another perk.

Normally, guests would have an escort.

Pyrrha was given permission to roam freely.

Without another word, Pyrrha turned on her heel. With one last glance at Blake, Pyrrha headed out the double doors. She never lost stride as she made her way down the halls. Her shoes clinked in the silent room. When the doors creaked shut, there was nothing but silence.

Pyrrha figured that was a good thing. 

Now that she was alone, she had time to process what transpired.

She’d never met the queen until just now. She has a temper like that?

A shiver shot down her spine and she suddenly found herself walking briskly. She wanted to get as far away from that room as possible. 

Away from the irritated tyrant. Away from her concerned friend. Away from that discriminatory faunus.

How in the world does Blake deal with her on a daily basis? My admiration for her has increased immensely.

Eventually, Pyrrha found herself sprinting to get out of the castle. 

She needed a shower after that. 

For some reason, she felt disgusted. 

Just standing in that room made her feel dirty. Like the past of that unsettling room somehow tossed her in a pit. It was like the slayed souls of the the past begged for her to leave.

She couldn’t imagine what it was like for her friend to live in this place.

It was saddening to her. 

No wonder Blake takes every chance she can to get out of the castle.

Just as Pyrrha stepped out a side door, a hand grabbed her slim shoulder.

“How’d it go, Pyr?”

“Jaune!” 

Since Pyrrha was the only person Cinder needed to talk to, Jaune wasn’t allowed inside the castle. Instead, he stayed outside and waited for his companion to come back when she was done. Pyrrha was summoned there, so he was worried for her. Especially since they were plotting to eventually take the tyrant down and dethrone her.

Who knows, Cinder could’ve caught wind of their plans.

But Pyrrha’s grin told him otherwise.

Pyrrha was happy to see the boy again, glad that he hadn’t left. She smiled, but then frowned when she thought of what happened. 

“It was not pleasant.”

The two continued to walk across the gate that’d been lowered for them. Just below it, there was a sanctuary for some kind of animal. They didn’t have the chance to look down to see which kind.

“What’d she want with you?” Jaune asked uneasily when they were further away from the entrance.

“She offered me a job.” 

Despite the news, Pyrrha sounded perturbed. Immediately, Jaune placed a reassuring hand on her back.

“Did you say yes?” Jaune asked. 

“Of course not.”

“What? Why?” Jaune asked. “Do you know how many humans even have the chance to work for the government? I bet she’d pay you a lot, too!”

Normally, Pyrrha’s demeanor exuded confidence, but now, she was shaken up. “You were not present.”

“Yeah…” Jaune agreed. “Was it that bad?”

“Yes. You know as well as anyone that I don’t agree with their ways.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jaune admitted. “Was Blake in there with you?”

“She was,” Pyrrha easily replied. “Blake plays the part well. It’s no wonder she works on the inside. I am impressed with how well she handled the situation. Especially since I appeared out of nowhere. She didn’t seem to be conflicted at all. No one is better suited for the role of a spy than her.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jaune smiled. “I’m glad she’s feeling better.”

“She was in much better condition,” Pyrrha said. “I’ll inform Ruby immediately. She’ll be relieved.”

Her relief was short-lived when her smile turned to a sad expression, something Jaune noticed right away.

“You okay?”

Pyrrha recalled what she felt like when she stood in the haunting room.

“I need a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooooo Pyrrha! 
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	29. A Taste of Your Own Meds

A few days after that brief encounter with Pyrrha, Blake was still counting her lucky stars. 

She felt like she dodged one of Ruby’s lethal bullets.

If anything, Blake thought for sure she’d be punished for interfering with Adam’s raid on Carnation. It was the opposite. The queen was impressed by her actions and even praised her.

If Blake was sentenced for another whipping, she didn’t know if she’d be okay afterwards. Her gashes from the previous punishment were still healing. Her back was mostly a pink hue that still itched. If more lashes piled on top of the previous one’s, her back might as well become a hole.

Despite the injury healing properly, the appearance made Blake sick. Her back had seen better days. She despised the marks, knowing it was her fault. 

Even though she hated them, she liked them. 

All because of Ruby.

The girl had made sure to tell Blake that she was beautiful every chance she got. The night before Blake left, Ruby told her the scars just make her more gorgeous and did nothing to hurt her image. In fact, Ruby declared the scars increased her attraction to her.

So no matter how much Blake wanted to hate herself, she couldn’t.

Because of her loving girlfriend.

A smile formed on her lips as she finished climbing the final flight of stairs to the sixth floor.

Her ears were perked up and alert as she opened one of the doors that lead to the hallway. The hall was vast and had plenty of space to roam around.

If she were to walk down it, it may as well be open season. 

No one was allowed to roam the upper floors. Not even the Captains.

Only Cinder.

After a deep breath, Blake pulled the door and opened it.

Dead silence.

This was a good thing. Maybe her superior was elsewhere.

The first thing she noticed was the carpet change. The sixth floor’s carpet was a blue pallor rather than the normal red. It was a pleasant change of scenery. It was also much chillier compared to the rest of the castle. It was so cool that she could have sworn there was a slight breeze that tickled her cheeks. 

Filling the hallway was the occasional stern chair and golden desk. Windows were embedded deeply within the walls that adorned intricate design patterns. Naturally, there were dozens of candles lined up along the hallway. Each of them were lit, leading Blake to believe someone was here recently.

Probably Cinder.

No wonder people weren’t allowed up here. It’s almost heavenly. It’s like a different world just a few floors up. She found herself not wanting to leave already.

She was up here for one reason, so she set her plan in motion.

The cabinets are on the sixth floor in the west wing… Blake recalled. That means I have to go all the way across the hallway. 

Instead of taking her sweet time, Blake decided to make this quick. She was on a time crunch and was looking for one thing in particular, so she couldn’t afford to progress slowly.

She crouched on the floor and took her position to pounce.

Now!

With the force of her powerful legs, she sprang off the light blue carpet like a rocket. Her hair whipped all around her as she darted down the vacant hall. Even though she was sprinting, her feet hadn’t made a sound. She knew she was skilled in the art of stealth, but for once, her own talent impressed her.

While she bolted, she listened for any worrying signs. Amber eyes scoured all sides around her. It’s not like she let her guard down just because she was switching tactics. It was the opposite.

At last, she made it to the end of the hallway without incident. There was another door on the end that led to the stairs, so if she needed to make a quick escape, she noted that it was there. She wondered where it led to since she could only find the staircase on the east wing.

Weiss didn’t say which room, so I’ll just have to go through all of them.

Easier said than done. The hall was vast and there were dozens of doors on both sides. 

I’ll cover the rooms on the left first.

Again, easier said than done. 

Blake found herself hesitating when her hand grazed the first golden handle. This was uncharted territory. Maybe this floor was closed off for a reason? Were there more secrets in here? Blake shook her head. That didn’t matter. She has a job to do.

She narrowed her eyes and pushed on the door.

Instantly, a fresh breeze glided past her form. 

There was nothing special about this particular room besides the fact that it felt ethereal and chilling. It smelled of the finest wood.

It didn’t look special at first glance. Then again, this castle was filled with hidden secrets, including the one she was after.

Maybe the filing cabinets were in here, so Blake sifted through everything. The drawers, under the desk, behind some tiny candles. She even lifted the little quill that’d been abandoned. The cat faunus tilted a glass that was on the table. The ink inside was solid, not able to dribble out.

Overall, this room was probably just used for isolation to study. 

Blake wondered if this was Weiss’ old study room.

With a frown, Blake shut the door. That room had nothing in it. Maybe the next room will have what she’s looking for. She tried the next one down.

Same result.

So she tried the next room.

Again, same result.

Again.

And again.

There’s nothing.

Despite not finding what she was looking for, she felt accomplished. After all this time, she’d searched every single room on the entire left side of the sixth floor. That meant those filing cabinets had to be on the right side.

Blake made a mental note to check out the right side at a later time. Staying up here for too long would raise suspicion. She’d already been here for over three hours searching every nook and cranny of the place. Not to mention she had to put everything back to its original position. That was more time consuming, but necessary.

Currently, Blake found herself at the end of the east wing. She stared down the hallway at her handiwork. All the doors were shut and she made sure to give every room a once-over before she left them. She should leave behind no tracks.

To reward herself, she stole a glance out one of the windows. Below, there was a bridge along the outskirts of the White Castle. It was made entirely of smooth gray cobblestone. Dozens of citizens roamed along the bridge that encircled the White Castle. Of course, no one could enter the trademark building. A gate would have to be lowered for entry. 

A smile formed on Blake’s lips when she watched some faunus children giggling and running around what she assumed to be their parents. However, that smile quickly morphed to a frown when she realized the majority of the citizens were just ogling the significant structure.

The spy understood their reactions. When she first saw the castle, she was in pure awe from how massive it was. But then she lived history by its side. 

She knew the kinds of horrors that happened in here. The lies told. The discrimination. The heartache.

Don’t look at it like that, Blake thought. This place is suffocating.

After a tiny sigh, Blake turned on her heel.

Time to leave.

Just as she opened the door, her cat ear flinched without permission. A soft, yet commanding voice wiggled in her ears. It was faded since it sounded like it was at the end of the hallway. With her adrenaline pumping, Blake hid behind the door, but didn’t shut it all the way.

Instead, she leaned against it and placed one of her ears against the small crack she left open. She used her enhanced hearing to hone in on the noise. At first, she thought there was one voice, but there was two.

She thought she was deluding herself, but those were definitely two voices. One of them belonged to Cinder, that was certain. But the other one she couldn’t recognize. It was definitely female. The unknown person sounded almost as alluring as the tyrant.

It was hard to make out what exactly it was they were talking about.

The conversation itself probably wasn’t important, so Blake just tried to gather as much information as possible.

She was just stuck on the thought that there’s another person up here with Cinder? Who got her permission? Why were they chatting in secret?

Who the hell…

Blake tried to link that foreign voice to a face, but came up blank. It was official. She had no idea who it was Cinder was talking to. A bead of sweat rolled down her face. She didn’t like being kept in the dark on things. Fearing the unknown was only natural.

Although she was nervous about not knowing this mystery woman, one thing was for certain. Both of them interacted like they were the superior being. That was just how they talked, the spy deduced. 

Neither of them held power over the other.

This made Blake want to unveil her identity more than anything.

I must find out who it is. Who she may view as her equal.

Blake tried to think about how she could do that. But then she remembered the main reason why she was up here in the first place and dismissed the thought. 

Her curiosity could wait.

Carefully, Blake let the door slide shut. Thankfully, it didn’t make a creaking sound like the other doors normally did. 

With that, she rushed down the stairs to the main floor with her adrenaline pumping.

That was way too close.

***

“What was it like in Atlas?”

Now that Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Tai had time, they wanted to question the former queen about things. She was a woman of much knowledge. She knew even more than Weiss about the inner workings of the former government of Vale.

Currently, Tai sat next to Wilhelmina on the beige couch. Normally, her rowdy sons would be with her, but they were busy in the village. Across them sat the three girls with curious gazes. In the center lay Zwei, who was resting on the wooden floor basking in the sunlight. 

Each person had a cup of clean water and sipped it every now and then. For once, it was nice for Weiss to sit down with her mother and just interact with her. Things had been hectic lately, so there was never a chance to bond.

It was well-known that Wilhelmina hailed from Atlas before she came to Vale to accept her political marriage to the former King. Which is why Yang asked the question.

“Atlas was quite cold,” Wilhelmina replied as she gazed at Yang. “Although, I prefer it that way. I don’t fare well in heat.”

“You take after the ice princess, huh?” Yang asked with a wiggle of her brow. 

“Hey!” Weiss yelped.

“What?” Yang asked. “You’re always cold, see?”

She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and discovered that it was indeed frigid. Weiss almost swatted her away out of habit, but allowed the contact with a smile. A faint blush even crept on her cheeks from the hand-holding contact.

“Poor circulation,” Wilhelmina stated. “Jacq had that condition as well.”

Of all the names referred to the king, never once was a nickname present. There was tyrant, father, king, majesty, and all the other formalities, but no one had ever referred to him as familiar and intimate.

Until now.

Tai sensed the sadness in her tone, so he decided to ask. “Do you miss him?”

Although the former King was known for his discrimination toward the faunus, he was still her old husband. It was a political marriage, but feelings could have developed along the way.

“A bit,” Wilhelmina answered honestly. “There’s nothing I can do to make up for what he’s done. He lied to his people, stole from them, took advantage of them, rejected you…” she gazed at her daughter.

From the revelation, Yang gazed at her girlfriend, whose head was lowered. Her lion ears leaned back on her head and got floppy.

Wilhelmina continued. “Even so, it’s true I was in love with him at one point.”

Instead of being angry, Weiss was a mixture of relieved and sad. At least someone had the heart to show sympathy for her father. It certainly wouldn’t be her. 

To show her support, Yang squeezed her hand a few times.

Instantly, the corners of her lips formed a small smile.

“He wasn’t always that way,” Wilhelmina suddenly said, which gave her confused stares. “I don’t want to sound like I’m defending his actions because I’m not. I’m merely saying that before he ascended the throne, he was a kind person. I fell in love with him. But then... he became drunk with power and lost sight of what was important. His family and his kingdom.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Taiyang apologized and gave her a sympathetic look. 

It was the typical story of the wrong kind of person obtaining great power. That didn’t make it any less disappointing and sad.

“It’s quite alright. It’s in the past,” Wilhelmina reassured. “When he was on his path to destruction, I couldn’t stop asking him… why? Why was he doing all those horrible things? I could handle the deception and disgrace. I held my tongue more times than I can count. I played the role of the obedient wife I was destined to be.”

This was the first time Weiss heard this story, so she intently listened.

Wilhelmina’s tone took a dark turn. “But there was one thing that made me snap.”

“Wooooaaah,” Ruby leaned forward in her chair with her eyes twinkling. “Something made you snap?”

She couldn’t imagine someone like the former queen losing her temper. Even as Wilhelmina sat on a common piece of furniture, she exuded elegance and composure. Based on her body language alone, it was easy to tell she was royalty. Even if her surroundings were so humble.

It was hard to believe someone like the former queen could lose composure. She was the image of perfection, at least in Ruby’s eyes. 

Her bobbed white-hair fell in all the right ways. Those pools of blue shimmered with kindness. Yet, held an unyielding charm and gaze. Her posture was warm and inviting as if she would welcome a hug at a moment’s notice.  
To top it off, she was a kind person, so that was entirely possible.

“Believe it or not,” the former queen replied with a tiny giggle. “The final straw was when he tried to marry off my eldest daughter for political gain. I refused to let that happen.”

Taiyang nodded in understanding. “Since you went through that you wanted to spare her some pain, yeah?”

“Precisely.”

This was news to Weiss. “She was set to be married? I had no idea.”

“Yes…” Wilhelmina dipped her head. “I knew exactly what she was going through, after all. I wouldn’t allow such pain to find my beloved daughter.”

“Did you stop it?” Weiss asked. “Winter was never married off.”

Wilhelmina simply shook her head. “Your father always had the last word, that much is true. Despite that, I voiced my concerns and bickered with him. He eventually got so angry that he struck me,” she slowly placed a hand over her cheek and lowered her head.

The atmosphere became suffocating. If Weiss wasn’t angry at her father before, she was livid now.

She wasn’t the only one feeling this way. Taiyang slammed the glass on the table in front of him with grit teeth. “He hit you?” he asked with venom in his voice.

“That hardly matters,” Wilhelmina stated. “Winter was going through so much and she… she put on a brave face as she always did.”

An image of Winter flashed through their minds. Always collected and stoic.

“I had no idea…” the ex-princess stared at the floor. “She never told me.”

“She didn’t want you to worry, snowflake,” Wilhelmina replied. “She was going to be married off, but then…”

“That day ruined his plans, right?” Yang guessed. 

“Correct. That day, our family was torn apart,” Wilhelmina finished. “Jacques and Winter were slain, Weiss became a prisoner, and I nearly died.”

“Woah…” Ruby murmured. “That’s- that’s a lot...”

“Indeed.”

Just as Tai was about to wrap his pinky finger around one of her fingers to comfort her, the front door swung open with such force it busted off its hinges. Immediately, he pulled away and gave his full attention to the scene.

In just milliseconds, the former queen, ex-princess, and fugitive threw their hoods over their faces for the potential danger.

The door slammed against the wall on the other side of the room. The sudden shock sent Zwei in a frenzy. His barks were strong and lethal. Not like his usual calm yaps.

“Whoops,” what sounded like Sun muttered after the harsh impact.

“You could’ve killed someone!” what sounded like Neptune yelped. “Show some restraint!”

Sun whirled his arm around to loosen it up. “See, Yang? I can be strong!”

“You’re such an idiot!” Yang shouted. “That almost hit Rubes!”

“Buuuut it didn’t!” Sun retorted. 

“Besides, anyone can kick a flimsy door down,” the blonde finished with a smirk. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“That’s not the point!” Sun yelped.

Several shouts followed at the bickering pair, including the franticness of the corgi’s barks. The unruly brothers made an astonishing entrance.

To calm their nerves, Neptune waved his hands. “Whoa, whoa, easy. Please excuse the rude intrusion by my idiot brother, but this is an emergency!”

“What?” Weiss asked. “What is so important you had to break a door?”

“They found a person who was involved with the bombing!” Neptune blurted.

“What?!” everyone yelped in unison.

“The execution is in a few minutes!” Sun informed. “Get your horse and let’s go! Don’t you guys wanna see it?!”

The group looked amongst each other. 

There was uncertainty. 

A hint of retribution and longing.

Yang grinned when she saw the sudden spark behind their eyes.

“You bet your monkey ass we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Someone has been persecuted for the bombing! 
> 
> Lyrics for Life Will Change by AmaLee: “‘A taste of your own meds.’ Fire in every breath. Fire inside your head. Your heart.”
> 
> It’s a ‘taste of your own meds’ cuz a person got caught and will get justice! A taste of his/her own medicine! Get it? Nudge nudge.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	30. Right Before Your Eyes

“That bastard’ll burn in hell…”

From behind, the faint whisper crept into Weiss’ ear. It was a little difficult to hear her girlfriend even though they were pressed close together. 

They were gently swaying back and forth in constant motions. The patter of hooves echoed beneath them as they held on.

“Try to not hold too much of a grudge, okay?” Weiss suggested softly.

That comment caught Yang off guard. 

Of all people, Yang thought the former royals would be the most upset at the culprit. She thought for sure at least Weiss would be satisfied to witness the upcoming bloodshed, but she sounded indifferent. In fact, it sounded to Yang like she was suggesting not to be mad at at the despicable extremist.

Yang took a moment to ponder her pleading words.

The radical blew up her girlfriend’s childhood in mere seconds. Just like that, a piece of her withered in flames.

Ever since she was a child, Weiss held Baroque near and dear to her heart.

Baroque Theater gave Weiss something to look forward to as a hard-working royal. It was the place that put her at ease like she was gazing at the ocean. Nothing mattered whenever she stepped foot in the legendary theater. All her worries melted away like a distant memory.

To have that precious place taken away…

It must’ve been heartbreaking.

But Weiss didn’t act like it was. In fact, Yang couldn’t sense any hatred for the humans responsible emanating from the girl. It reminded Yang of back when they were trapped in their cells. Back then, Weiss showed that she understood the faunus who revolted. Even though she was casted into utter hell because of their actions, she was empathetic.

Many years had past, but Weiss hadn’t changed a bit.

That made the adoration Yang has for her girlfriend soar even higher.

Yang leaned forward on Weiss’ back and pecked her neck. 

“You’re right,” Yang murmured. “Hatred is an ugly emotion.”

The action caused butterflies to flutter in Weiss’ stomach. Her cheeks heated up and she smiled, leaning backward to snuggle closer. She was softly in Yang’s lap. 

It would have been romantic if she wasn’t squeezed against Taiyang’s back. He was in front of her, steering Drachen to the kingdom. So currently, Weiss was squished in the middle of the father-daughter duo.  
Alongside them ran Ruby, who adorned her fake brown wolf ears. Covering up for her wasn’t a necessity, so she threw on the pair as her hair whipped through the wind. Her cheery attitude was replaced with sheer concentration. Every now and then she would pat her beloved horse on the side as they sprinted through the forest. Each time, Drachen would give her a soft neigh.

“I feel bad that we always ride her horse while she runs,” Weiss said.

The pair of arms behind her squeezed her tightly. “She likes running, anyways! Right, Rubes?”

But the mini-red reaper didn’t reply. She was in the zone, dodging multiple trees and plantation as she left rose petals in her wake. Drachen was doing the same per his owner’s command. It was a little more difficult for him to dodge due to his large size.

“It’s great for exercise!” Sun suddenly chirped.

On the other side galloping next to them was the former queen and her sons. They were in a similar position on top of their own horse, who they’ve had for a while. Neptune opted to guide their beloved horse and took hold of the reins. Behind him was the much smaller Wilhelmina, who was squished between the two. Sun made sure to keep her steady by hugging her from behind so she wouldn’t fall off. On occasion, he would adjust her hood so her hair wouldn’t be exposed. Likewise, the former queen held onto Neptune’s fake blue tail or it would rip off.

Their steed was a combination of black and white. The mare was much smaller than Drachen. The difference in size was almost laughable. Even though three people were seated on her back, she galloped with ease just like her counterpart.

To make it to the execution in time, riding horses was the intelligent plan. Both steeds had glided through this route hundreds of times, so the kingdom was in view within mere minutes.

Even from this distance, there was a large blob of citizens gathered outside the simple assembly hall. People were already at the site to watch the fated execution. 

Lion ears flickered under her black hood. From here, Weiss could make out that it was the talk of the kingdom. Various chatters ran rampant. Normally, the kingdom was quiet and bustling, but now it was almost like a concert. 

Tai pulled the reins back slow down. In response, Drachen gave a sharp whinny. It was becoming more condensed, so they reduced to a trot. In no time, the group arrived at the familiar apple-coated tree.

“We’ll leave ‘em here,” Tai said. “Drach loves the apples.”

Neptune hopped off his horse and rubbed her snout. “Would you like that, Mercy?”

A clam neigh.

After the riders tied them to a tree, the horses instantly went toward the apples. By accident, the horses picked the same apple. Each nipped at the fruit, fighting over who got the bigger piece.

“They’re a married couple already,” Yang grinned.

“Are we going or what?!” Ruby pointed in the distance. “The guillotine is already set-up! Let’s get going!”

Since there were tons of people, the tight-knit group held hands. The brothers and their mother held on, while Tai held his daughters’ hands. Weiss opted to hold her girlfriend's hand. When they were secured, they flowed through the sea of people. It was hard to push through to get to the front due to the suffocating density of the crowd.

Somehow, they managed to get to the front. The first thing that stood out was the lethal weapon that hovered over everything. The intimidating guillotine stood tall on a stage for all to see. The sharp blade dared anyone to come near, almost threatening to drop. The blade shimmered in the sunlight, but was stained with its previous victim’s thick blood.

On the wooden stage, one person stood in the center of it all. He sauntered around, waiting to get started. He was listening to the crowd’s excited chatter and took it in stride. A smirk formed when he glared down at both humans and faunus alike.

“It’s Adam,” Yang whispered to her friends.

“Surprise, surprise,” Ruby replied in a sarcastic tone. 

It was lucky Tai was wearing his yellow fake faunus ears because Adam gave him a dirty look. One Tai didn’t hesitate to return. “That guy thinks he’s hot stuff. Why’s he here?”

“He would love to execute a human,” Weiss stated as a fact. “The Faker probably let him do this.”

The group kept talking in a low whisper to mask their conversation. It was easy to go undetected when everyone other soul here was chatting loudly.

Wilhelmina gulped as she gawked at the bull faunus’ haunting mask. “That’s who The Faker has working for her? Blake, I understand. She’s intelligent and cunning-”

“Yeah, she is!” Ruby quickly added. “She’s the best!”

Wilhelmina smiled at the young girl’s giddiness. She was eager to praise her girlfriend even now.

“Yes, Blake is skilled, but him…” Wilhelmina couldn’t pry her eyes away from the mask.

“It’s safe to say he lives to kill,” Yang said.

“Heh,” Sun scoffed. “He’s got nothin’ on me!”

Yang just gave him a look. “Everybody has somethin’ on you.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Sun asked, trying to discern what that actually meant.

“You tell me!” Yang snapped back with a perk of her brow, indicating she had no idea.

“What?” now Sun sounded genuinely confused.

Neptune heaved a sigh and said loudly. “Such morons.”

The lion faunus shared a look with him like they both agreed.

“Is it ‘cuz I’m blonde?” Yang asked teasingly. “That’s discrimination.”

“No one said anything about that!” Neptune retorted. 

“Sun,” Yang called. “We need to teach him a lesson.”

It was then that she felt a cold hand grab her own. The blonde down up to notice it was her girlfriend, whose face was contorted to a scowl.

“Must you always start things?” Weiss asked. “Do you not get tired of it?”

Yang gave her a twinkling grin. “When it comes to those dorks? No.”

Just as Yang was about to continue the playful argument with the brothers, several familiar faces appeared directly behind them.

“Hey, guys!”

“Jaune!” Ruby exclaimed. “And Pyrrha, too!”

The orange-haired girl and quiet boy trailed just behind them. 

“Don’t forget us!” Nora chirped

“Nora and Ren, too,” Yang grinned. “Fancy seein’ you here.”

“Like we’d miss this,” Nora said. “It’s the first execution of the year!”

Pyrrha smiled at how giddy her friend was behaving. “She is quite excited for such an event.”

“Pyrrha!” Ruby slammed against the amazon and wrapped her in a hug. “Why are you here? I thought you didn’t like to watch executions.”

“Ruby, you look charming as always,” The Champion gazed at her fake wolf ears and returned the friendly hug. “My friends wanted to come. Besides, the culprit has wronged not only the citizens of Vale, but my dear friends as well. You were injured during the explosion, yes?”

“Y-yeah,” Ruby almost shuddered from the memory. 

“I want to see that he receives adequate justice,” Pyrrha said. “Attacking you and my other friends was personal. He must answer for his crimes.”

Ruby nodded. “True, but he couldn’t have been the only one who created the bomb.”

No doubt there were multiple people who worked on a bomb as powerful as that one. A group of people could prepare an explosive in a day. Not just one person. Not only that, but they had to have resources, money, and specific skill sets. There was only one terrorist in custody.  
That was enough for now.

“You may be correct,” Pyrrha admitted.

Suddenly, a deep voice reverberated for miles. It was hauntingly familiar. The shout belonged to the bull faunus who was on stage. He must have received his cue to begin the event.

“This is the execution for the filthy human who blew up the legendary Baroque Theater!” Adam roared. “It is time for him to face justice!”

Various whispers echoed in the crowd. They weren’t nearly as loud as the chattering before, but audible.

“Who cares if he’s a human?” a random faunus said. “Anyone who does that is trash, anyways.”

“The lowest of the low!” a human agreed.

A pair of humans rounded a corner, who were literally dragging the culprit across the hard cobblestone. Ruby recognized who the handlers were immediately. They were the captains Blake sometimes talks about. If she was correct, the green-haired girl was Emerald and her gray-haired male counterpart was Mercury. 

That meant almost all the Captains in the Vale army were here.

Except Blake.

Ruby wondered where she was.

The struggling radical had clearly seen better days. It was evident he’d been tortured before he was hauled here. Multiple cuts and gashes ran along his body. One of his eyes was swollen to the point of no return. His left leg was twisted in a way that made Ruby gag.

The skin lacerations were visible with the tattered clothing and blood scoured over his form. Ruby almost felt bad for the extremist, but then remembered what he was accused of and pushed her empathy to the side.

“There he is!”

At the mere sight of the culprit, multiple items were thrown his way. Jagged rocks, messy food, and the worst, nasty slurs. Words hurt more than even the sharpest of blades ever could.

Since Mercury and Emerald flanked both his sides, nothing hit the human.

Wilhelmina only scanned the trio with a neutral expression. “He looks like just another peasant.”

“Even the most common people can get involved with the most detestable things,” Tai was quick to reply. “Appearances can be deceiving.”  
“It seems so,” the former queen agreed.

Sensing she was troubled, Tai set a comforting hand on the small of her back. The only indication Wilhelmina appreciated the gentle contact was a timid smile.

Emerald and Mercury heaved the radical on the stage. Soon after, Adam forced him to drop to his knees by grabbing his shoulders roughly. It didn’t look like it took much effort. The extremist was like a ragdoll, only able to do what the three Captains demanded.

“Let this be a lesson for all those who dare oppose the queen!” Adam bellowed.

In seconds, the rowdy crowd fell into silence to watch. 

After that, Adam tossed the terrorist to the ground like he was trash and forced him to lay down.

“That would suck…” Sun muttered.

“Don’t feel bad,” Neptune said. “He’s getting what he deserves.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” the monkey faunus whispered.

To Sun, his brother always did what he thought was right. This trait has lasted for years. Like back when they found the unconscious former queen lying in the snow. Neptune wanted to leave her there for the sake of their safety. He did what he thought was right, but he was swayed by his worried brother’s words. Neptune was willing to dive into danger to save Wilhelmina. 

As Neptune stared as his friends and mother, he frowned. “I don’t think anyone likes this.”

Emerald and Mercury strapped the violent extremist down so he couldn’t move. 

Above them was the death trap that was begging to be released on its next victim. The gleam of the iron blade taunted the radical, who had remained silent.

“You’re gonna get what you deserve!” someone from the crowd shouted.

After that, Emerald closed the headlock in place so the perpetrator couldn’t move his head and put up a struggle. 

There was satisfaction as Adam held the rope, being the one to fulfill his fate.

***

From a distance, Blake was watching the historical event. 

Lucky for her, she found a spot on top of a humble bakery to observe the scene. It was far away from the crowd, yet close enough to witness the event in the sanctuary of her own personal bubble.

From this far, a normal person wouldn’t be able to hear. But her enhanced hearing helped with that. She’d could feel Adam’s prejudice and hear his speech even from here. 

Every now and then, Blake tried to seek out Ruby and her friends, but there was just too many people. Too many colors blended together. Too many faunus traits and humans mixed together to pinpoint a location.

Even so, she had no doubt they were here.

She took a seat on the highest point of the roof. It slightly creaked under her weight and she propped her chin on her knee in boredom. Adam always liked to put on a show. This came as no surprise to her. If she was honest, she just wanted the execution to be over with so she could get on with her day.

Her cat ears were perked up and alert as she waited for the scene to unfold.

She thought what her co-workers were doing was right. She thought what she was doing was right. 

Sentencing a radical who killed dozens of innocent people was the correct thing to do. 

Right?

After all, that man had taken hundreds of lives like they were nothing. 

He burned the ex-princess’ haven that she cherished.

He destroyed Blake’s dream of watching a performance with her girlfriend as her date. 

Worst of all, he hurt Ruby.

Even though he was involved with making the bomb and wasn’t present in the theater at the time, he harmed Ruby.

That was something she could never forgive anyone for.

Despite this, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It wouldn’t go away since she heard the news of the culprit being found.

This is a fair punishment and yet… 

She clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip as she watched the radical get locked in place. 

Why does it feel so wrong?

***

When it was frighteningly quiet, the radical opened his mouth.

“I was paid to do it-”

Hastily, Adam pulled down the rope before he could finish his sentence. What immediately followed was the blade that swished down. The impact caused a sickening crunch to ring out. It was as swift as cutting cheese. 

Instantly, the terrorist's head rolled off onto the stage. Blood spurted from his remaining body all over the wood and blade.

The blade slurped the vital liquids, having not been fed in a while.

“He said he was paid to do it?” Jaune suddenly asked.

Normally, he was one to keep to himself in times like this, but he was curious. If those were the radical’s last words, there had to be some weight to them.

“The man was a lunatic!” Adam explained. “Lies and heresy! He wanted to cause turmoil even in his final moments! A despicable being until the end!”

The crowd accepted his words. As they processed the events, a moment of silence ensued. People were stunned by the mere sight of the gorey head. But this was soon followed by uproarious cheers of victory. 

Before Ruby and her friends could even think, the audience rushed the stage to claim the head as a prize.

After executions, it was normal for people to place the culprit’s head on a pike for the whole kingdom to see.

Wilhelmina and Weiss just stood there as dozens of people rushed past them. Various citizens pushed and shoved their way to the front, but the mother and daughter didn’t mind. Their eyes were glued to the macabre scene. What made it more troubling was that multiple people were fighting over who got the head.

The three Captains just watched them like the citizens were beggars fighting over a measly piece of bread.

Yang adorned a neutral expression as she faced her girlfriend, whose face was conflicted.

“You okay, princess? I thought you’d be glad to see him dead.”

For some reason, Weiss felt worse. Her stomach churned and twisted in a knot. 

So this is what it’s like to taste bloodshed?

It was sickening.

“Can we go?” Weiss suddenly asked. 

“‘Course,” Yang placed a hand around her waist to give her some form of comfort. “Ready to go, guys?”

“Yeah,” Ruby said. She sounded indifferent. “Let’s get out of here before they parade the head around like some trophy. That part always makes me sick.”

Tenderly, Tai slipped a hand around Wilhelmina’s thin arm. The sudden contact snapped her out of her stupor. 

Azure eyes met pools of blue.

“You okay?” Tai asked, concern laced in his tone.

“Yes,” the former queen took a shaky breath. 

“It’s time to go.”

With that, the pair turned around to leave with their group. It was obvious there was uncertainty in the air even with all the cheers and whistles.

The pair of brothers were uncharacteristically silent.

Another threat in the world had been terminated.

Despite this, no one felt better after witnessing the death before their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public executions were an event. They were a form of entertainment. Which is why no one made a big deal like “oh grooossss” or “you’re sick!” for wanting to see it. Like no. This was the norm back in the day. So I wanted a lot of people to be there, even people who should’ve been hiding like the former queen. The people who wanted to see that guy dead the most are part of the former royal family, so they were there.
> 
> The chapter title is based on the lyrics by Amalee’s Life Will Change: ‘Right before your eyes’ watch us multiply.” Just because they watched an execution before their very eyes!
> 
> And YES the other horse is named Mercy after one of my fave Overwatch characters. If you wanna play, check my profile for my gamertag. Slide into my DM’s!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	31. Watch Us Multiply

Since the execution, Ruby and Weiss decided to spread out their stash of dust that’d been hidden under their home. There was a manhunt for the remaining group of radical humans who created the bomb, so they wanted to be extra cautious and hide anything suspicious.

At any moment, some guards from the kingdom could arrive at their door. If they were to discover the hidden dust, it was best to spread out the stash in rations so all of it wouldn’t be taken.

The event of this occurring was highly unlikely, but Weiss liked to be two steps ahead at all times.

Naturally, some of the dust was stored amongst their friends that’d been helping with their plans. Sun, Neptune, and Wilhelmina found their own place to hide their ration. While Pyrrha’s group found their own confidential spot to store theirs. Since Pyrrha lived in the kingdom, she had more access to hidden doors and knowledge of places in general.

Obviously, this put everyone in danger of being caught. But there was an unexpected benefit to the plan.

This way, if one stash happened to be found, the other shards would be safe. Now, the friends could have access to their own dust and practice with it as they pleased. Training with the backbone of their plans was a must if they were going to win the revolution. 

They don’t want to be wasteful, but they have to use their resources. Plus, Blake was still working on a way to find more dust to add to what little they have. The scarcity was only temporary. The plan really did fall onto Blake’s shoulders.

Currently, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were facing off against Sun and Neptune. According to Wilhelmina, they’d been sparring with their new weapons and wanted to put their results to the test. 

Since dust was a top-secret government product, the group was in the deepest area of the forest where only critters lived. 

Luckily, there was a soft breeze on occasion. Otherwise, they’d be sweating profusely.

“Neptune!” Sun yelped. “Back me up! They’re tougher than they look!”

Sun had no idea how such a tiny girl could wield such a massive scythe with ease. The heavy weapon weighed nothing to her as she effortlessly whirled it around. Before Sun could gawk in admiration, he was sent soaring backwards roughly by a powerful fist. To compose himself, he flipped over in mid-air and landed on his feet, using his tail as leverage.

“Thanks for the compliment!” Yang experimentally swung her arm around. “We’re awesome.”

“Shut up!” Sun shouted. “Three-on-ones not fair!”

“Then quit complainin’ and get your brother!” Yang retorted. 

“Neptune!” Sun called again.

“I’m uh, kinda stuck here,” Neptune sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Weiss had taken the liberty of gluing him to the ground with her ice dust. Her opponent couldn’t budge an inch. His feet were encased in the frigid solid as he tried to wiggle out. Even Neptune’s trident proved to be no match. Tiny ice fragments spewed after being crunched, but there was no progress.

Not only was ice all along the ground, it also spread out several yards in a circle. The once vibrant grass blades warped to tiny icicles.

“What the hell?” Sun asked. “How’d you end up like that?!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Neptune sounded embarrassed. “What you should know, my idiot brother, is that I’d never hit a lady!”

“Then what the hell are we doin’ sparring with them for?!” Sun yelped. 

As the brothers bickered, Yang could only gape at the beautiful ice prison her girlfriend created. The ice shimmered under the sun’s calm rays. It was like a winter wonderland just decided to graze that part of the world’s surface.

“Woah…” Yang murmured. “All that ice is so cool.”

Ruby just gave her sister a disappointed look. “Really?”

The blonde met her gaze. “Would you believe me if I said that was unintentional?”

“No chance,” Ruby replied.

Weiss could only stare at the sorry sight of Neptune squirming. “You refuse to hit us?”

“Of course!” he replied instantly. “It’s not right.”

“You do know who we’re up against, don’t you?” Weiss questioned. 

“Ugh… the government?”

“The tyrant, who happens to be a woman,” the ex-princess stated. “This is all to dethrone her.”

“Well, yeah, but I highly doubt I’ll be the one to fight her. I’m sure there’s a role only I can play in this,” Neptune said knowingly. “Most people in the army are guys, anyways.”

Weiss just rested her rapier by her side, weighing his words. “Fair enough.”

She hadn’t given it much thought as to who would be the one to fight The Faker. It would be no greater honor to do that herself, but she could think of that later. Eventually, everyone will have a vital role to play in the master plan. She would have to play her part whenever that arises.

Just a few yards away from them, a hearty spark flew as two weapons collided. Sun and Yang were locked in melee combat. Hre gauntlet met one of his nunchakus. Both opponents had the widest smirks and stared each other down.

Meanwhile, Ruby had chosen a comfortable tree to sit in the shade. It wasn’t particularly hot outside, but it was a calming feeling. Listening to the rustle of the leaves was always soothing. Plus, she figured Sun would benefit more in a one-on-one with her sister. And she could watch Wilhelmina and her father spar.

Several years in the other direction was Tai and Wilhelmina. The pair elected to spar without weapons. Even from here, it was easy to tell the former queen was infuriatingly too fast for her bigger opponent. She danced around her opponent, who failed to land a firm jab, just narrowly missing.

A sudden loud grunt filled the air.

Ruby whipped her head around. Sun twirled his nunchaku in dizzying motions to confuse Yang. Yang grit her teeth and rocketed some punches at various points on his body, but land a solid hit. His defenses were difficult to break through.

To watch the show, Weiss casually took a seat next to Neptune, who was still embedded in the icy ground.

Yang hopped back a few feet. “That thing of yours is almost as annoying as you.”

Suddenly, Sun collapsed the nunchaku into staff form as he whirled it around in boredom. “Was that an insult? It’s so lame I can’t tell.”

“Oh boy…” Ruby muttered.

“You wanna go?!” Yang shouted.

“We’ve been ‘going’! I’m standin’ right here!” Sun yelled. “What’re you waitin’ for?!”

The recoil on her gauntlets sent her soaring directly at the taunting boy. In a heartbeat, Sun whirled his staff so fast it was like a hurricane. With the help of his tail, he was able to dodge the fierce punches that did manage to break through his staff’s defenses. 

He even had the upper hand and snuck in some kicks and subtle jabs. He whacked Yang on the head with his durable staff. While he was at it, he snatched her neck and shoulders. Each time, Yang released a low growl of defiance and increased her punching speed.

“Whoa-oh!” Sun grinned as he dodged another thrust. “Someone’s angry.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

To add insult to injury, Sun abruptly hopped back, which left his opponent hanging. Her arm uselessly hit the air, having targeted where Sun originally was. Without warning, the monkey faunus lunged off the ground with his tail and spun his staff as he firmly landed a direct hit on the girl. The sudden burst of energy created by the shockwave caused her to stumble backward, but she somehow kept her defensive stance.

From a distance, Weiss was smiling at the scene. Needless to say, she was impressed at Sun’s acrobatic ability.

“I’ve never seen anyone hold her off for this long.”

Neptune nodded. “Yeah, he’s gotten better,” he glanced down at his feet. “Can you unfreeze me now?”

“Fine.”

The lion faunus playfully rolled her eyes and recalled the ice, which caused steam to rise.

“Thanks,” Neptune grinned and sat on the grass next to his friend.

Fed up, Yang resorted to using the guns in her gauntlets. Multiple shots sliced through the air and the sheer force behind the impact broke through Sun’s defenses. She finally landed a firm punch in his shoulder.

Sun gained some distance and rubbed the area. “Ow…”

“Oh, suck it up,” the blonde retorted. “I got hit way more than you.”

“Yeah,” Sun’s grin shifted to a smirk. “I know.”

Something inside Yang snapped. With the recoil of her weapon, she soared at him with intense speeds. With a war cry, she aimed directly for his chest, but ended up hitting the air. Evidently, Sun flipped out of the way in time and dove into the bushes for cover.

“For cryin’ out loud!” Yang wailed. “What’s the matter? You scared?”

No response.

“Don’t tell me you forfeit!”

No amount of taunting made him come out. In a rush, Yang checked the spot where he hid in, but he was gone. She whirled around to check high and low, but there were no signs of him.

It was official, he vanished.

“This isn’t funny,” the blonde said. “Come out, come out, wherever you are…”

Determined to find him, Yang hurriedly checked nearby shrubbery.

It was then that Ruby heard rustling just above her head in the tree. Several feet up past the branches, she noticed the silhouette of her friend in the sunlight. 

“Hey, Sun,” Ruby whispered. “Nice day we’re having.”

Multiple frustrated shouts spewed from Yang. She was persistently trying to hunt down her prey to finish the match, but she didn’t have any luck.

“Hey, Ruby,” Sun replied and crouched down on a thick branch. “Yeah, it’s nice out. Wish I brought some bananas.”

More yelling.

Ruby snorted in mirth. “Is this good banana-eating weather or something?”

“Nah, more like apples,” Sun replied.

“Are you gonna steal another anytime soon?” Ruby asked.

In response, Sun wrapped his tail around a stray apple that was dangling from one of the branches. With his tail, he casually tossed it on her lap below. Ruby smiled at the fruit and happily sunk her teeth into the juicy deliciousness.

“Just watch,” Sun suggested.

The monkey faunus sat on the thick branch and closed his eyes to concentrate. His palms pressed together.

While Yang was fumbling around looking for her opponent in anger, two clones of Sun randomly appeared. They shined brighter than his name. 

From the sight, Yang smirked.

“So this is what you had planned,” Yang realized. 

The clones attacked her from all sides and landed several devastating hits. Yang was quick, so she dodged the majority of the strikes in rapid succession.

“Woah!” Ruby exclaimed. “Your semblance is kinda like Blake’s!”

The original Sun just grinned and kept his focus. Controlling his clones took great effort and aura. Normally, when he was done with this technique he was drained. He had to make this count.

The glowing clones shined so brightly it was almost blinding. Yang’s vision was turning white after engaging in close-range combat for so long. 

Even Wilhelmina and Tai stopped their session when they realized his semblance joined the fray. It was hard not to notice when it was a play of light.

“My goodness…” the former queen murmured. “He’s never activated his semblance against Nep.”

“So this is a treat, huh?” Tai asked.

Wilhelmina gave him a small smile. “A savory one.”

In seconds, Yang was pummeled to the ground, having not expected such an attack. Strike after strike, jab after jab, she absorbed the hits. Her aura was doing most of the work to prevent injury.

At this point, all the blonde could do was dodge, parry, and just narrowly side-step. One of the clones was using the nunchaku while the other a staff, so this match was particularly confusing. 

When Yang dodged a blow from one clone, the other whacked her on the back with the harsh staff. It was hard to keep up, so she was taking many hits.

At this rate, she was starting to feel a sudden power fill her. It was trickling into her bloodstream like an intoxicating craving.

Neptune stared in awe. “She’s getting her butt kicked.”

Weiss gave him a sly smile. “We’ll see about that.”

As the brutal process continued, the original Sun was still in the treetops comfortably. His fingers were pressed together in concentration as he controlled both clones. His eyes were shut, but he was listening intently.

“Hey, Sun,” Ruby said as she gazed up. “Do you like fighting my sister?”

Sun simply shrugged. “She’s pretty cool, I guess. Packs a punch. She’s way scarier than Nep.”

Just as he said that, Yang howled in defiance, which caused some nearby shrubbery to shake in fear. Out of rage, she burst into flames. The sudden change in heat caused the grass to wither in ashes. Her blonde hair roared more brilliantly than his clones. As a result, the display was harsh to the eye. Two of the clones brightness along with her new image was blinding.

To finish the transformation, Yang’s lilac eyes warped to a deep shade of red as she pounded her fists together.

“Things are gonna get heated!”

Unintentionally, Weiss almost burst into laughter. To stop herself, she covered her mouth, unable to stop grinning. Watching her girlfriend get furious and crack a pun simultaneously was amusing, to say the least.

“Is she serious right now…” Ruby mumbled.

The original Sun in the treetop had a bead of sweat roll down his cheek. “Ah, crap.”

“Get ‘em, firecracker!” Tai encouragingly shouted. 

Likewise, Wilhelmina placed her hands on the sides of her mouth. “You can do it, Sun!”

From the cheer, Yang felt a burst of confidence overwhelm her. Her form overflowed with a hot aura as she wailed on one of the clones like a rabid animal. She’d tripped it up and beat it to submission rather violently.

Weiss grimaced at the sight. “Why do I have the feeling she’s pretending that’s the real Sun?”

Neptune could only ogle the scene, having not expected Yang to react like that. Naturally, he assumed that was her semblance which is why Weiss was so confident in her.

While Yang was on top of one clone, the other kept whacking her from behind, but she didn’t mind. The more she was hit, the stronger she became. That would only serve to help her. She was in total berserker mode and allowed her semblance do the work.

After the clone she straddled vanished, she turned on the other. Knowing it was a fake, she shot her gun at it multiple times and added some harsh jabs for good measure. This clone put up more of a fight and managed to grab hold of her dominant hand, but she quickly drop-kicked its leg, which caused it to crumble and dissolve.

The original Sun in the treetop was left panting for breath. He bit his bottom lip in frustration. He knew Yang had a temper, but didn’t realize she could harness that emotion to controlled anger.

Her weakness was a strength.

With a smirk, Yang leaped off the ground with the help of her weapon’s recoil. Without warning, she soared directly at the tree top Sun was hidden in.

“Surprise motherfucker!”

She yelled a frighteningly cheerily. She’d known where he   
was located for a while, but wanted to get the jump on him.

Sun frantically waved his hands. “Yang, wait-!”

“Too late!” Yang exclaimed as she threw a harsh jab directly into his torso.

A vicious grunt followed as her body slammed full force against him. The impact was so harsh that the two crashed into the broad tree trunk that was directly behind them. Multiple grunts and groans followed. The tree swayed precariously and several leaves abandoned the branches to seek safety below.

Since Ruby was underneath the tree, she immediately stood and yelped. “Wha!”

The sounds of roots forcefully ripping from the ground ensued. The tree tilted tauntingly slowly. Ruby took that as her chance to escape, not wanting to be crushed under the colossal tree. Seconds after, the massive tree smashed on the ground hardly, causing the world to shake. Tons of debris rose in the air. Figments of bark sliced the sky. The rustling of leaves was the only thing that remained.

An unbearable silence.

“Yang?!” Weiss shouted.

In a rush, the ex-princess arrived at the site. It didn’t take long for Neptune, Tai, Wilhelmina, and Ruby to follow with haste.

Near the top of the tree that was now horizontal on the ground were the pair of brawlers. They’d landed right next to each other on their sides. It was clear that they had trouble sitting up and could only lay there.

“Ughhh….” Sun groaned as his eyes squeezed shut.

“Ow…” Yang whined.

They were really sore and ached all over. Both of them used their semblance, so they were drained. Couple that with wiping out and not having an automatic shield around their forms, the fall was agonizing. 

Wilhelmina knelt next to her son. “Sweetie, are you okay?”

“I’ll-” Sun grumbled. “I’ll walk it off...”

Weiss hovered a hand over Yang’s torso. “Yang? Are you okay? That was-”

“Totally awesome!” Ruby finished. “You were like pew, pew, pow! And he was like dodge, jab, hit! Then you were like GRRRR and he was like NOOO!” she said excitedly, gesturing every word.

“I’m fine,” Yang assured feebly. “This is nothin’.”

“You’re such a bad liar,” Weiss replied.

Quickly, Weiss emitted a gentle glow from her hands. Her cool aura trickled into her girlfriend’s blazing bloodstream. It alleviated most of the dull aches. All Yang could do was give her loving girlfriend a gentle smile. Weiss could only continue the healing process. Yang had to be in a lot of pain if she wasn’t refusing treatment.

Another grunt came from the downed boy. “Herbs would be nice...”

Taking that as his cue, Tai hovered his hands over the boy’s toned stomach. A faint light glowed as he helped patch him up. The result was a relieved sigh as Sun enjoyed the aura transfer. 

Yang cracked an eye open, which was back to mischievous lilac. “Don’t tell me you’re sore.”

“Shut up,” Sun said through grit teeth. “You are, too.”

A weak chuckle. “Nice fight,” she held out her fist.

As they laid side-by-side, the two fist bumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s titled this because of the lyrics from Life Will change: “Right before your eyes. ‘Watch us multiply.’”
> 
> ‘Watch us multiply’ refers to Sun’s via Sun semblance!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	32. Jackpot

Naturally, Blake waited a few days before she went to the sixth floor again. If it was possible, she wanted to avoid the unknown person Cinder was talking to recently.

Just getting caught spelled huge trouble for Blake, so she quickly got to work to check the right side of the sixth floor in the west wing.

Finding the files took priority above all else. She was curious as to whose voice was conversing with the faux panther faunus, but tracking her down would have to wait. 

It was the same laborious process. She laid low, carefully opened each door and searched every nook and cranny in the rooms. Then she’d put everything back in place like she was never there.

This time was easier since she knew for a fact the files were in one of these rooms on this side. Her search was narrowed and that thought eased her. As a bonus, Blake’s back wounds were much better and only itched on occasion. She could count how many times she stopped to itch the scabs on one hand.

She repeated the process of searching the elegant rooms for what felt like days, but it’d only been a few hours.

Then, when she finally reached the second to last door, there was a glowing difference in decor. Sure, this room was similar to the rest, but it wasn’t there for show. This room served a purpose.

It looked like an office.

Jackpot.

This must be where the former king mainly resided. According to Weiss, this is where her father was most of the time. She never really knew what it was exactly what the man was doing, but he must’ve filled out some paperwork with his quill, which Blake could clearly see on the mahogany desk.

Carefully, Blake took a gentle step forward and absorbed the room. There were several candles, a signature item in all the rooms. Instead of wooden floors, the ground was draped in a pure blue carpet. 

To the right, there were dozens of books on a bookshelf. Before Blake worked in the castle, she could only dream of getting her hands on a book. A couple of times, she’d stolen some books. She was never proud of that fact, but the younger Blake grew fond of books quickly, but never had the money to properly buy them.

She was only educated because her parents used to be a part of that organization, which came with many benefits. This included literary knowledge. Only the upper class had the privilege of learning to read, so the fact that this was a bonus if one joined the questionable organization was a plus.

As soon as Blake learned how to read, she found herself getting her hands on several books. When she was done reading them, she’d always return them. 

Now, dozens of novels stared at her. No matter how much she wanted to take even one, she pried her eyes away. If there was a single tell-tale sign that she was in this room, she’d be executed for sure.

No unnecessary risks.

Once she made it to the elegant desk, she opened the top drawer. 

Empty.

Blake narrowed her eyes in disappointment and went on to the second thin drawer.

Nothing.

The next cabinet was the last. Although, it was the biggest. After a deep breath, Blake wrapped her fingers around the handle. When she opened it, it required more effort and more strain on her muscles, so there was definitely something inside.

Blake crouched down. Just in case. If someone were to walk in, her body would be covered by the magnificent desk. It wouldn’t be an immediate capture.

Then she opened the drawer.

There they were. What seemed like hundreds of papers revealed themselves. It certainly looked like hundreds, but Blake deduced it was only a couple dozen. The papers were lined up and organized in a specific order, so she quickly snatched the first one in the line-up.

Slowly, she read word-for-word.

Even though she was only on the first page, she struck gold.

This is good, Blake almost smiled. It says there’s another shipment of ‘the substance’ for the experiments that are headed to Atlas later this week. It even has directions for the path traveled. 

Blake studied the handmade map and made a mental note to tell her friends.

If the document was this recent, then that meant someone else was using the former king’s office.

Maybe Cinder, Blake didn’t know.

Of course Atlas knows about Dust… they probably made it since they’ve always been more high-tech than the rest of the world. Especially Vale.

When Blake was finished with that page, she grabbed the next. This document presented numbers and graphs, but more importantly, dates. It was a sketch and database for Vale’s relationship with Atlas since Cinder had taken over. The graphs covered numbers of shipment, money, trade, and future plans.

This is saying that shipments of Dust had stopped arriving in Vale since Cinder started her reign. That is, if ‘Dust’ means ‘the substance.’ Meaning, more than likely, the former king had struck a deal with Atlas. And when he died, Atlas stopped shipping Dust to Vale. Either because they didn’t like our new ruler or because she’s unaware of the existence of Dust. But that makes no sense. If Cinder is unaware of Dust, then how’d these recent articles get in this desk? Could it have something to do with that woman’s voice I heard?

Wanting to feed her curiosity, Blake grabbed another page. 

Atlas is being very careful. They haven’t even written the word for Dust. No wonder it has remained a secret for who knows how long.

The name ‘Winter’ was mentioned a few times in this document. If Blake recalled correctly, that was Weiss’ older sister. At least before she was killed. Repeatedly, ‘Winter’ popped up and practically stole all of Blake’s attention.

Blake inhaled deeply and pointed her finger on a line halfway down the page and read.

The king allowed his eldest daughter, Winter, to coordinate some experiments with the substance. Will write results soon. The only reason my colleagues and I will allow such a thing is because the King demanded so, and promised us a hefty reward. He seems irritated lately. Please be nicer to us, King. We don’t like you when you’re mad.

Just below that passage was this: 

Update: it has been several weeks and the King has not rewarded us. Surprise, surprise. We have been paid as usual. The King said to wait. That our reward will come soon after the princess is married off to one of the princes of Atlas in exchange for more of the substance. It’s harder to acquire these days. The political marriage will ensure the substance will become bountiful. This is crucial for future experiments.

The princess has been surprisingly helpful as a supervisor for the experiments. She has proven to be smart, keen, and wields the substance with skill. She is a natural.

Now we wait. Let’s hope the King is less pissy before my next entry.

Blake set the paper down and contemplated the passages. 

Experiments sounds so ominous. What’d they do? And Winter never got married. The former queen said so herself. It’s true there were plans, but… that day happened and that didn’t happen...

Satisfied with the information, Blake decided to take the papers. Odds are, no one would notice three papers missing out of dozens. Her friends would need these as a map if they were going to get the ball rolling and grab more dust. 

Slowly, she pushed the drawer shut. She gave the room a once-over before tip-toeing out and slipping into the hallway.

We need to catch the next shipment. 

Like she was never there, Blake darted down the stairs and went back to her regular patrol. She felt extremely lucky she wasn’t caught slithering around the upper floors.

Her mission was complete.

***

“Yang, please lay down,” Weiss advised in a soothing voice.

The blonde had been in bed all morning. Including all day yesterday. She was still recovering from her little skirmish with Sun. Unfortunately, neither opponent guessed the brawl would escalate so quickly. 

Yang still had to practice controlling her temper, while Sun spent too much energy trying to have fun with his feisty opponent. Sun underestimated Yang’s semblance. Although he had no idea what it was in the first place.

Both challengers had been taking it easy recently. 

The former queen, Wilhelmina, and Sun’s brother, Neptune, whisked the injured boy away for treatment in their own home they day before. The same went for Yang’s family.

Neither side endured life-threatening injuries, but they’d be sore for a while even with proper treatment.

“Thanks for worrying, princess, but I promise I’m all good now.” 

Slowly, Yang pushed herself up from the bed. There were no signs of discomfort as she did so. Her girlfriend helped coax her, which earned a broad smile.

“If you insist,” Weiss grinned.kiss

Suddenly, Ruby darted into the room at full speed. She was so fast that she ran a few laps around the small room in two seconds flat before slamming into her older sister. 

Somehow, the impact was soft enough so it didn’t hurt either of them.

“Nope!”

It was finally Ruby’s turn.

With glee, the mini red-reaper threw her full weight on top of Yang, which caused the bed to shake. With little force, she held her sister’s arms down and forced her into a lying position while she menacingly leered down at her.

Yang let slip a surprised yelp.

“Rubes, get off!”

“What the…” Weiss murmured. She debated if she should interfere, but figured this was a sister issue and decided to watch. 

“Now you’re the one stuck in bed!” Ruby giggled. “How does it feel, huh?!”

Immediately after, the little sister of the bunch dangled a wad of spit directly over Yang’s mortified face.

Lilac eyes became the size of dinner plates. The disgusting spit wad was mere millimeters from splashing on her cheek.

“G-get off!”

There was a gross slurp. The spit wad vanished in her mouth and Ruby grinned. “How does it feel?! Not fun, huh!?”

“Shut up!” Yang clung to the last bit of her pride and retorted. 

“Promise you’ll never do this to me again!” Ruby demanded.

Weiss could only pinch her nose. “Oh my god… of course. Of course she couldn’t let it go.”

Yang leaned up a bit and got into her sister’s contorted face. “Yeah, right!”

After, she literally threw her sister off her. Ruby went careening onto the hardwood floor, which caused a loud thump to reverberate through the house. A high-pitched screech followed and the red reaper pushed herself up with no effort and gave Yang a glare.

“What?” Yang asked. “Just because I’ma little bruised doesn’t mean you’re finally stronger than me!”

“That wasn’t nice!” Ruby teasingly exclaimed.

“Neither was you tryin’a drop a wad of spit on my face!” Yang shot back.

Ruby’s pout contorted to anger and she stood. Like she was preparing to fight, she rolled up her sleeves and stomped over to the bed.

“Oh no you don’t,” before Ruby could react, Yang leapt out of bed and playfully launched at her.

Somehow, Yang tripped Ruby and the sisters ended up on the floor tumbling around. Several grunts and squeals emitted, which prompted Weiss to step in.

“Stop this nonsense!” Weiss chided. “Ruby, Yang’s still hur-ah!”

“C’mere you!”

While the sisters were rolling around, Yang playfully tugged on her girlfriend’s arm. Now, all three were wrestling in a ball on the wooden floor, trying to best each other. 

Weiss couldn’t believe she got sucked into this mess, but it was… 

Fun.

Playful punches were exchanged. Many giggles ensued. 

Apparently, their cute yelps were loud enough to be heard by everyone else in the small home. The flimsy door flew open to reveal four people and a worried dog.

There was a pile of limbs on the floor still rummaging around.

“What’s going on?!” Tai shouted.

His shout caused the three to stop playfully wrestling and stare at the confused spectators.

Wilhelmina placed a hand over her mouth in shock at the scene. “My goodness…” 

Neptune gave them an expectant look. “So who won?”

“Dudes, no rough housing!” Sun chided.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang gave Sun incredulous looks and shouted in unison.

“Says you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s finally located those sketchy files. It’s about time. Onto the next step!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	33. It's Not a Crime If You Don't Get Caught

"Blake!"

There she was.

The cat faunus stood just outside the front door. At first, Ruby and them were worried it was someone who was a threat. But like always, Ruby threw herself at her girlfriend and peppered her with dozens of kisses.

"Good afternoon, Ruby," the spy smiled. "Surprised to see me so soon?"

"It feels like its been forever!" Ruby pulled her in for a tight hug.

The ladybug couple held the embrace for a while. It was like nothing else mattered now that they had each other. The pair didn't even mind that six other people were watching the affectionate exchange.

To Blake, Ruby still smelled like delicious strawberries.

To Ruby, Blake still smelled like forest pine.

Their individual sweet aromas lingered in their noses. This prompted them to stay close together for just a little longer.

Watching them like this reminded Yang of how lucky she was to usually always have Weiss with her, so she grabbed her pale hand. From her expression, Weiss seemed to know what her girlfriend was thinking and gave her hand a squeeze.

After Ruby and Blake slowly pulled apart, they quickly pecked and faced the group.

"I wish I came by just to say 'hi,' but you all know I'd only come here for a good reason," Blake announced.

Being at the house was risky enough. Blake likes to take as few trips as possible to avoid raising suspicion. She'd love to hang out with her friends, but her job forbids it.

"Did you gather information on Dust?" Weiss suddenly asked.

"Exactly," Blake nodded. "I found his office."

Wilhelmina ceased her silence and stepped forward, expectant. "And?"

"There are many things to cover, but the first thing I think you should know is that Winter was involved with Dust," the spy revealed.

Weiss and Wilhelmina glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" the former queen asked.

To answer for her, Blake pulled out the papers from her bag. "It's true. Just read what these say."

Confidently, Blake handed the three papers to the former queen. Her sons adorned shocked expressions as they read the black inked handwriting. The group gathered in a circle so they could take turns reading the confidential files.

After, they were stunned into silence. Blake could only watch their reactions go from curious to confused.

"Winter… Winter hid a lot of things," Weiss realized. Her white lion ear twitched. "I had no idea."

"Keep in mind, you were still very young," Wilhelmina comforted. "She didn't want to burden you with such troubling information."

Neptune held his chin in thought. "So this means everyone in the royal family knew about Dust except Weiss because she was too young."

"Mom," Weiss called. "Did you know Winter was involved?"

"Your father kept many things from me," the former queen replied. "I would never allow Winter to participate in anything remotely dangerous. More than likely, he didn't tell me because he knew I would bicker with him about that as well. I was already livid he had planned to marry her off."

"I see…"

Winter, I'm sorry, the lion faunus' ears leaned back on her head. While I was breaking things in Baroque, you had the world on your shoulders.

Suddenly, a strong, comforting hand grabbed her own. Weiss looked up to find it was Yang.

The simple gesture caused her troubled thoughts to ebb away.

After sending her girlfriend a smile, Yang asked. "How do we get more Dust? This stuff about Winter is interesting and all, but we can't change any of that. The past is in the past. Now we have to focus on the future, which hangs on the Dust. So Blake, how's it gonna be done?"

"I'm glad you asked, Yang," Blake smirked and pointed to the paper Taiyang was studying with deep interest. "It starts here. Go to the outskirts of Atlas. That's the closest shipment path."

From the mere mention of the kingdom, Wilhelmina's eyes lit up. "I will come with. I'm the only one who knows that kingdom at the back of my hand. The journey will be quite cold and snow will drench us-"

"Mother, I'm sorry," Weiss interjected. "But you're not coming along."

"Pardon?"

It hurt to say such things, especially after hearing her mother's dejected voice, but she continued.

"If you go, those knuckleheads will go whether we want them to or not," the ex-princess glared at the pouting brothers. "We need as few people as possible. Not to mention they are a rowdy bunch."

"Come on!" Sun exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

Weiss scowled at the blond boy. "This isn't supposed to be 'fun'. It is a serious task."

"I'm coming," Wilhelmina insisted. "I can help you navigate."

"Mom, I understand you want to help, but we only have one chance. I'm not saying you'll be a liability, but if even more people come along, our chances of being caught increase. If we're caught, it's all over. That's not a risk we should be willing to take. Especially if it's an unnecessary one."

The former queen looked sad as she stared at the wooden floor. She tended to see the big picture, so she understood what her daughter was saying.

Neptune tried to cheer her up. "We get it. That is the most intelligent way. At least that's how I see it."

"If Nep says it's the smartest way, then I agree!" Sun stated. "I wish there was some way we could help, though."

Saddened to see Wilhelmina troubled, Taiyang called out to her. "Mina, you know Atlas' landscape better than anyone. What's their best bet?" he pointed to the minimap one of the papers displayed.

Glad there was something she could do, Wilhelmina coaxed everyone over so they could get a good look and listen to what she had to say.

"See that forest?" Wilhelmina asked and pointed to the page. On it, there were several stick blobs, which possibly represented trees. "Avoid it at all costs. It is true that is a direct route, but it would be best to stay out in the open and blend in with your surroundings rather than risk an encounter with the wild animals."

Blake's golden orbs narrowed in thought. "But the chances of that are slim, right?"

"Yes, but the animals in the Forest of Aeaea are much more aggressive and unpredictable," the former queen informed. "Take it from someone who has encountered them before."

"Woooooow," Ruby gawked. "What were they?!"

The former queen could only stare at the blob of trees. "Overgrown bears. They were supposed to be hibernating during that time, but for some odd reason, they weren't. The forest of Aeaea is mysterious and filled with the unknown. It's best to avoid it at all costs."

"You got it, mama Schnee," Yang beamed. "We gotta surprise badass on our hands."

"That's my mom for you."

Tai almost laughed. "She may not look it, but she's strong in combat. Take it from someone who got their butt kicked by her."

Several chuckles.

"What else is there?" Neptune asked as he held his chin in thought.

"There's a port in the north of Vale. Take that," Wilhelmina advised. "From there, a small boat will bring you to the south side of Atlas."

Ruby was practically bouncing up and down with glee. "We get to go on a boat!?"

Wilhelmina gave her an amused laugh. "It is nothing extravagant, I assure you. You will only be on the boat for about two hours before you reach shore."

"That's still so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "We get to go on a boat!"

Normally, boats were only used by the upper class. However, since Blake had brought them money, they had more than enough to afford a few tickets.

"Easy, Rubes," Yang slightly ruffled her sister's hair.

The former queen trailed her finger along a black path that was on the map. "From the south side, you will reach a river. Around this time, it will be frozen. Follow it for a couple of miles and you will see a cabin. It's unoccupied, so you will be able to use it. Luckily, it's near an intersecting path with the Dust."

Yang nodded. "Okay, so we just need to find the cabin and we're good?"

"Yes," Wilhelmina stated. "You should be able to reach it before dusk. That is, if you travel non-stop the whole day."

Carefully, she circled a blank spot on the map with a quill, indicating that's where they'd find the cabin.

"It should be around this area."

Sun wore a confused expression the whole time and finally cut in. "Mom, have you used that cabin before? Why?"

"It was a safe place to relax when I was growing up," the former queen revealed. "It's equivalent to my sweet daughter's Baroque. It was a safe haven."

"That's right…" Weiss' white lion ear twitched in realization. "You must've had a lot of princess duties growing up as well."

That still left lots of unanswered questions. Like what her mother was doing in the wilderness in the first place. The former queen grew up in Atlas, so she would've had to be very young at the time to fight off some roaming bears.

"Atlas is always cold, so warm clothing is a must," Wilhelmina advised. "I will go out and buy some-"

"I'll buy," Tai volunteered. "Blake gave us plenty of money, after all," he gave her a wink. "Let's spend it on something they'll need."

The former queen looked troubled, so Blake cut in. "That's perfect. He's right, Ms. Schnee. I took that money for expenses like this. It won't be a waste."

Unable to reject the offer, Wilhelmina smiled. "You're right. We need to know how many people are going? Like you said, Weiss, the fewer, the better. Who do you have in mind?"

The former queen seemed to accept the fact that she would not join. Deep down, she knew it was for the best, and that she could help on the sidelines and give advice. So far, she'd been vital to their success for this mission.

"Blake," the ex-princess called, which seemed to trouble her friend. "As much as I'd love for you to come, we know you can't. Continue your activities in the castle. Lay low for a while."

The spy's stiff posture loosened and she gave her friend a wry smile. "That was the plan."

Weiss nodded and looked to the red reaper. "Ruby, we'll need your good shot. We don't know how guarded the Dust will be, so if you can pick off their ring of defense that will give us an advantage."

"Aye, aye!" Ruby chirped. "I won't miss!"

It went without saying that the red reaper wouldn't go for kill shots. Just shots that would injure the guards or knock them out. Nothing brutal.

"Yang, we'll need your semblance. You are a tank, so you will direct the enemies' attention to you and distract them so we can get the Dust," Weiss advised.

"Hey now-"

Before Taiyang could voice his concerns, Yang grabbed his arm.

"Dad, I'll be fine. The princess is right. We need to play to our strengths so this will go as planned," Yang stated. "I trust her judgment more than anyone."

Weiss gave her girlfriend a genuine smile. It was true she'd never put Yang in danger intentionally, but each person has their own role to play. The lion faunus trusted her girlfriend in what she would be doing.

"Are you at least feeling better?" Tai asked his daughter concernedly.

The blonde set a hand over her ribs and grinned. They were no longer sore from her brawl with Sun, so she took that as a good sign. "I'm all good now. Monkey boy's tough, but not that tough."

Teasingly, Sun jammed his fists together. "Round two's comin' up, blondie. Buuuuut I'd prefer to stay away from the heat for a little longer."

"I'm not that warm," Yang said. "Right?"

"When we're in the cold I'm gonna use you as a heater!" Ruby joked.

"Forget the clothes, you're coming to keep us warm," Weiss added playfully. "Your fighting skills are second to that."

"I see how it is," Yang said. "All I am is a portable heater, huh?"

Ruby wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. "You're our portable heater."

"I'm honored," the blonde teased.

When they were done bantering, Blake chimed in.

"Head out first thing tomorrow. You have a few days, but it won't hurt to get a head-start. You can coordinate your plan of attack once you get there so everything goes well."

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang gave her firm nods.

Neptune set a gentle hand on Ruby's shoulder and gazed at the three. "If you need us, you know we're always here for backup. Right, Sun?"

"Right!" the monkey faunus agreed. "You have all of us, remember that. If someone needs an ass-whooping' let us know!"

Yang grinned at the energetic brothers. "Thanks, guys."

While her friends conversed, Weiss slid the confidential papers in her small backpack. Already inside, was a couple of vials of Dust. The covert items rested next to each other as she zipped the bag shut. When that was done, she joined the group and their eyes trailed to her.

"Who's ready for this?"

***

By the next day, the group retrieved all the supplies they'd need for the journey ahead.

As Taiyang suggested, Wilhelmina and him went to the kingdom to purchase warm clothes. This included white cloaks for their daughters to blend into the snow once they reached Atlas. Not only did they get that, but they also bought larger bags.

There were other necessities like the food they bought. Since Tai and Mina split in the kingdom of Vale, buying these items didn't take much time.

Warm clothes, food, and small amounts of dust were packed into each of their bags. In case, the three also decided to bring their weapons and some extra money.

Luckily, Yang's black cloak covered her arms, which had her gauntlets attached. Weiss' rapier was strapped to her hip, while Ruby's scythe was in its convenient compact form.

Each girl had their own backpacks around their backs. For now, they dressed with their regular black hoods to avoid raising suspicion. Finally, they were traveling in this gear, so it would be considered normal.

"Take care," Wilhelmina waved them off. "Be careful."

"We will," Weiss assured.

The mother and daughter exchanged a quick kiss as a farewell.

Tai watched them with a smile. "I'll give you guys a week. If you're not back by then, I'm coming after you."

"We only need a few days!" Ruby beamed. "Don't worry, dad. We're rearing to go!"

Yang gave her worried father a smirk. "We got this."

"There's the confidence I like to see!"

The father and daughters warmly hugged. It was true Tai was hesitant to let them go, but this needed to be done. For the bigger picture, they had to take risks.

At last, the three left their home and shut the door. When the door shut, the girls headed in the direction of the nearest port. Luckily, there was a route that allowed them to skip towns. This way, their cover wouldn't be blown. It had been several months since Yang and Weiss escaped prison, but they were still wanted.

The door shut and the girls pulled the black hoods over their heads.

Weiss held up the hand-drawn map and studied it. "According to this, we have a couple of days to prepare."

"That's plenty'a time to get there and ambush 'em!" Yang exclaimed.

"Don't word it like a crime," the lion faunus said. "That makes me feel guilty."

"But that's exactly what we're doing," Yang retorted. "Although, it's for the greater good!"

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Think of it as stealing for a good cause."

Weiss sighed. "That's still a crime."

"Oh, princess, princess, princess…. everyone knows it's not a crime if you don't get caught."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … the chapter title is a legendary quote from Haiyore Nyaruko-san. Below is a link to the hilarious video of the quote.
> 
> www,youtube,com/watch?v=l_Dz3TRNdbY
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	34. The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RTX was of course amazing! Met so many wonderful people and reconnected with old friends. That's why there wasn't a chappy last week!

"Are-are we a-almost there?"

"S-stick to Yang," Weiss suggested. "Sh-she's the heater."

"C'mere, Rubes."

One of Yang's arms was wrapped around her trembling girlfriend, and the other pulled in her shivering sister close.

"Stay near me, okay? The cabin isn't too far from here."

"W-we've been saying that for the last half hour!"

Despite her protests, the blonde did feel warm. Which was baffling to Ruby and Weiss. It was true Yang's semblance kept her warm at an above average temperature, but even its passive ability could save lives. It was useful for something as trivial as this.

Yang's permanent spot was in the middle, while her companions flanked both her sides. They were shaking like leaves, which concerned her greatly.

To Yang, it was only a little chilly. But as she stared at her travel buddies, she realized they were like walking icicles. Maybe it was colder than she originally thought.

It'd been hours since the three girls started the journey to the cabin in Atlas.

It was easy to get to the north port of Vale. They managed to board a small boat with no problems. The faunus in charge didn't even ask why their hoods were pulled over their faces completely. As long as they paid the fee, there were no problems.

By now, they'd been trekking in the snow for a couple of hours, adamantly following the map Blake had given them.

Luckily, it wasn't snowing. Otherwise, the trek would be more grueling.

Blisters were beginning to form on their feet. Even though the girls adorned the best snow boots the kingdom could offer, that did little to prevent pain. At least their toes didn't feel like they were falling off like their fingers. Their noses were nonexistent as far as they could tell. Whatever energy the girls had was spent walking and shivering. They didn't even want to converse much because it was difficult to move their lips.

The frigid air was starting to take a toll. But as Wilhelmina advised, the girls adorned white cloaks, so they blended in perfectly with their surroundings. Despite this, the layers of clothing they adorned did little to protect them from the wintry atmosphere.

"We'll get there soon," Yang stated. "Right, princess?"

Weiss held up the handmade map with trembling fingers. It was hard to grip due to her fingers being numb, and she almost dropped the crinkled paper.

"W-we've been following t-the river for a while. K-keep your eyes peeled. The cabin's close."

"Oh shit!" the blonde exclaimed and almost gasped. "Your fingers are bright red!"

The first sign of frostbite.

"I-it happens," Weiss dismissed and slowly slid on gloves. "P-poor circulation."

It must be easier for her to get colder because of that condition, Yang realized. Poor thing.

"We gotta find it quick," Yang stated. "I get the feeling you guys won't last much longer. And I can't keep flaring my semblance forever."

It was also starting to get dark, so temperatures were dropping dramatically.

"Y-you must be more tired than us, huh?" Ruby asked. "Sorry, hang on a little longer."

The blonde gave her sister a skeptical look. "I should be saying that. Yeah, I'm tired, but I'm not the one freezing my ass off."

Worriedly, the blonde grabbed both of her girlfriend's hands and sent pleasant, warm jolts into her bloodstream. As a result, Weiss gained some control over her fingers as the numb feeling ebbed away.

"Th-thank you."

"Try to push through the pain," Yang hated saying that, but it was all they could do.

Weiss gave her a simple nod.

The next few minutes were doused in silence. Ruby and Weiss made sure to stay close to the walking heater.

Unfortunately, Yang was running on fumes. She was starting to become lukewarm. Her semblance was wearing off. It wouldn't be long before she felt cold, too.

It was difficult to take every step. Each time, their feet sunk a little deeper into the snow. The thick white powder was piled up layers upon layers in an open field for miles.

Muscles strained in protest.

Breaths came in shallow pants.

It wasn't until Ruby pointed in the distance did they sigh in relief.

"There! I see it!"

Sure enough, in the distance, there was a brown spec that shined in the eerie white wonderland.

Not wanting to wait for another second, Weiss raised her hand.

"Brace yourselves."

"Wha-agh!"

Before the sisters could react, a trail of glyphs stretched from them to the distance. It looked like the glyphs expanded directly to the cabin in a set path. It was hard to tell since her glyphs were white on top of the snow.

The three girls shot off like rockets and were forcefully launched forward. Ruby and Yang screeched all the while, having not expected Weiss to do that.

The quicker, the better.

It seemed like a good idea, but the wind in their faces was harsh.

Just before they could crash into the cabin, the ex-princess called off the glyphs and each girl rolled into the snow roughly. They practically bathed in the freezing ground and were coated from head to toe in the powder.

Now they lost all feeling in their bodies.

Multiple grunts and groans rang out.

Ruby sat up and crossed her arms over her chest to capture some ounce of heat. "N-n-n-next time give us a w-warning. T-that w-w-as too fast a-and too cold!"

The poor girl was squirming around, trying to gain some sense of feeling in her body. Her teeth were chattering and she shivered constantly.

Like she wasn't affected, Yang stood and brushed herself off. "Finally, there's somethin' too fast for Rubes. Good job, princess."

It was true she was finally getting cold, but she wasn't anywhere nearly as freezing as her companions.

When Yang received no witty remark, she noticed Weiss was too busy struggling to stand. It was like she was lodged in the ground. To help, Yang hooked both of her hands under her small arms and lifted her with ease.

Meanwhile, Ruby managed to escape the snow-trap on her own.

"T-thank you," Weiss stuttered.

Yang wasn't sure if her girlfriend was blushing or if her cheeks were red from the cold. Either way, they needed to get inside.

In a rush, Ruby yanked the door open.

Inside really was a safe haven.

Each window was sealed perfectly shut with glass. Not even a faint breeze could sneak through the cracks in the wood. Everything was packed tightly together. Not only that, but there was a fireplace with wood already set up.

The cabin had one big room, but it was everything they'd need. There was a couple of drawers and cabinets, so Ruby decided to search for them.

No wonder the former queen used this as a hideout when she was younger.

It was perfect.

"It's like mama Schnee knew we'd be here!" Yang happily exclaimed.

The lion faunus hugged herself tightly and uncontrollable chattering her teeth. To help, Yang bolted to the fireplace and ignited the wood with ease. Some aura had been reserved, so now she was exhausted.

"I'm s-so glad you're a heater!" Ruby stammered. "If-if you weren't here we w-wouldn't have made it this far."

"Th-that's certain," the lion faunus agreed.

Carefully, Yang coaxed her girlfriend over to the blazing fire. "Focus on getting warm, okay?"

"O-okay…" came the feeble reply.

The fire roared with life and warmed the frigid air. To add to their comfort, Ruby dragged some blankets she found and draped them on the wooden floor near the fire.

"M-Ms. Schnee was set whenever she came here. It's-it's like a mini home," Ruby observed.

The moment Ruby sat by the fire next to Weiss, she sighed in relief as she hovered her hands over the flames.

"So warm…"

Her stiff face slackened to an expression of pure solace.

Yang grinned at the sight, glad that her companions were finally warming up. Before she could collapse on the thick blankets, Weiss called out.

"N-no one s-sits on the blankets until we change. We c-can't get them wet."

"Anything to see me naked," the blonde replied without thought.

"Sh-shut up," the lion faunus retorted. "It-it's smart to change into warmer c-clothes that haven't graced the snow."

"True," Yang grinned. Now that she thought about it, her clothes weighed her down and added to her growing coldness.

"I-I'm dying here, Weissy's totally right," Ruby admitted. "Everyone strip!"

Weiss sighed. "M-must you word it like that, dolt?"

Ruby just giggled.

Yang leaned down and offered her hands to her companions.

"Let's get changed quick," the blonde suggested. "Don't wanna be stark naked in freezing cold for too long."

With goofy grins, Weiss and Ruby grabbed her hands and stood.

Together, the three huddled in their own corners of the cabin. Each girl removed their garments and threw on more comfortable clothes that would insulate heat better. Luckily, they knew the conditions of Atlas and prepared for this situation.

Yang finished changing first and wasn't thinking straight when she twirled around. Lilac eyes landed on her girlfriend's bareback. The sight caused Yang to blush, but then she realized her skin wasn't just pale. It was also bright red, which spoke volumes of just how cold Weiss must be.

It was worrying.

"Princess-"

Weiss happened to glance to the side and noticed her girlfriend ogling.

"D-don't look!"

Suddenly, a wet shirt slapped her face, causing Yang to whirl back around and face the wall.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself!" Yang poorly defended. "You okay? Your back's bright red."

"J-just a little cold is all," the ex-princess replied. "I'll be fine once I've changed."

It took all of Yang's self-control to not pull her girlfriend in for a crushing hug. But she had to respect her privacy and remained stiffly in place. The wall was oddly fascinating when her girlfriend was flustered.

"Done!" Ruby announced. "Weissy, you finished yet?"

"Yes," came the simple reply.

"Thank god..." Yang mumbled.

Without another word, Yang collapsed on top of the cozy blankets. This was definitely material the former queen brought from her old castle. It wasn't low-quality in the slightest. The fabric was made of fur, the rarest kind of material.

But Yang didn't think about any of that. She just wanted to bask in the warmth of the cabin and soaked up the sheets. She pulled up the delightful fur and laid on her side.

"I'm too beat to eat," she murmured.

"Understandable," Ruby shrugged. "We'll eat in the morning."

It was dark outside and no light shimmered through the windows. Only the shattered moon's rays crept in. It'd been an exhausting day, so doing anything besides sleeping was out of the question.

Just like that, Yang's eyes fluttered shut and the world of slumber stole her. Unable to resist, Ruby joined her on top of the cozy blanket. She snuggled behind her sister. This way, the fire and their body heat would keep them warm.

"Goodnight…" Ruby mumbled.

She was gone in a second.

Slowly, Weiss knelt down and caressed her girlfriend's cheek lovingly. "Thank you for your hard work, brute."

Watching her girlfriend sleep sent her heart soaring and caused her to feel warm. This warmth was nothing compared to the fire's heat.

With a grin, the lion faunus kissed her dozing girlfriend's forehead.

"Rest," she brushed her pale fingers through blonde bangs. "You deserve it."

Weiss pulled up the fur blankets, making sure every inch of her friends' skin was covered and absorbing the heat.

After, she positioned herself in front of her girlfriend and pressed tightly against her. The couple was like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

Her girlfriend's soft and steady breathing lulled her to slumber.

***

There was a sinking feeling in her chest that slipped down to her stomach in a pit.

She knelt before the throne with her ears leaned fully back on her head.

Her head was bowed and she bit her lip in a display of complete and total submission.

Blake had been summoned here again. The last time she was here, she received a harsh punishment by The Faker. As a result, she preferred to be anywhere else but the throne room.

But just like always, she bit her tongue and listened to what her superior had to say.

As usual, Cinder sat on the golden throne with her arms on the armrests. Her fake panther ears stood tall and she had the straightest posture like that of a born noble.

"Blake," the queen called. "We trust each other, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty," the spy replied in a robotic tone.

"Then be honest…" Cinder trailed off. "No secrets."

There was that sinking pit feeling again.

Had Blake been found out?

Her heartbeat increased and pounded like a drum. And she was pretty sure she was starting to break out in a sweat. Anxiety overflowed and rushed over her in what felt like seconds. It was physically painful to fear the unknown.

Did the queen know she'd been snooping around the upper floors recently? Was she careless and left behind evidence that someone had been there? That would be the logical reason why she was summoned here. What other reason could there be?

Her breathing came fast and shallow, but she forced it to slow for appearance's sake.

It was torture not knowing why she was here. Was she here to receive another punishment? And she'd just recovered from the previous one!

Then again...

Cinder was questioning her. Was this some sort of test? An interrogation?

Or worse?

Did Cinder suspect Blake of being a spy?

Blake hated this. She was at the mercy of the faux panther faunus.

The queen.

The tyrant.

She felt like she'd vomit-

"Does this dress look good on me?"

On reflex, Blake whipped her head up to search her superior's gaze. Judging by Cinder's curious expression, she was being genuine.

Blake cleared her throat and leaned in, not sure if she heard those words correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"Does this dress look good on me?" Cinder repeated.

Yep, she heard the question loud and clear.

Are you kidding me?! Blake internally yelped. All that worrying for some fashion advice?!

In a mere second, the anxiety that overwhelmed her washed away. It felt like it flooded out and the relief caused her to feel a tad dizzy. It was a pleasant feeling.

She was in the clear.

Now to address her question...

Cinder's clothes were made of the finest silk. Her underskirt was a pure white. The underskirt was covered with a long, purple trailing dress with wide sleeves. The hem of her neck sparkled with several gems only the wealthiest could afford.

So today the faux panther faunus was wearing a purple dress rather than the usual red.

A color suited for royalty.

"Forgive me, but don't you normally ask Emerald this kind of thing?" Blake asked.

An amused hum escaped Cinder's lips. "She tells me what would please me. You, on the other hand, are blunt."

Oh my god…

"I assume that is permission to be honest?" Blake wanted to clarify.

The Faker's lips quirked to a sly smile.

"Indeed."

Blake kept a leveled head and chose her words carefully.

"I never like what the nobles wear. But what you have on, in my opinion, suits you."

Cinder seemed to accept her words as a finger tapped on the armrest. "Why, thank you."

A small smile.

An ugly dress for an ugly person.

"Your majesty," the spy lowered her head. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, you may leave. Sorry to keep you from your duties."

"It is alright, your majesty. No matter how small the problem, I am here for your use."

With that, Blake bowed before taking her leave.

In the dead of night, the wind was howling.

That was what caused Yang to rouse from slumber.

It wasn't the cackling of the fire. The light snores from her sister.

Besides the harsh wind, there was something amiss. Yang couldn't pinpoint what it was, so she forced herself to pry open her eyes. When her vision focused, the rest of her senses came into play.

Her girlfriend kept jerking in her arms and emitted distressed whimpers.

To comfort her, Yang pulled her in close, silently challenging any nightmares to ail her girlfriend. That seemed to work when she went still for a moment. When the smaller girl was firmly in her arms, Yang was satisfied to notice she had warmed considerably.

Sleeping under layers of fur blankets next to a fire and with another person will do that.

However, Weiss continued to tremble in her sleep.

When hugging her from behind tightly didn't help, Yang kissed the back of her head.

A feeble groan.

"Princess?" the blonde whispered. "You okay?"

It took a long moment for a reply.

"Just a little cold and a bad dream," Weiss murmured. "Don't worry. Go back to sleep."

From the reply, Yang frowned. Immediately, she turned her girlfriend over so she was facing her. Weiss placed her hands on her shoulders in protest. The blonde frowned again when she felt the icy fingers.

"Stubborn as ever," Yang stated. "Just relax."

The blonde pulled her in closer, and Weiss accepted the contact. The girl snuggled into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Their legs entwined under the blankets as they held each other in a comforting embrace.

"This is nice," Weiss admitted.

After she said that, she felt a rush of warmth wash through her bloodstream. It was a great feeling, but Weiss pulled away in protest and met her girlfriend's determined gaze.

"Yang, save your aura. You used it a lot today. Let the fire do the work."

Deep down, Yang was glad she said that. The blonde was still drained from using it all day. Still, she would deplete all of it if it meant her girlfriend could be warm.

"Fiiiiiiine," Yang grinned. "If you start to feel even a little cold, wake me up. I'll help, okay?"

"I will," Weiss smiled up at her and pecked her nose.

That caught Yang off guard, and the result had her pulling her girlfriend in closer. "Don't be afraid to snuggle up, I don't bite."

With a smile, Weiss nuzzled into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. This close, she could feel her heartbeat. It was calm, yet erratic at the same time. Probably from the close contact. The feeling went both ways. No matter how many times they cuddled, Weiss' heart would also beat a million miles an hour.

The couple pressed tightly together. That alone eased their worries.

"You sometimes bite, and you do kiss a lot."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's perfect."

The couple stared into each other's yearning eyes and exchanged one, long, passionate kiss on the lips. During, their eyes had fluttered shut.

Too exhausted to continue, the couple passed out in each other's arms.

When they were like this, they felt safe and protected.

The sounds of Ruby's cute snores and fire's cackling lulled them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' freezerburn! Lol Cincin you almost gave Blake a heart attack!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	35. I'm Not a Phantom

The scene bathed in white.

Snow calmly drizzled down the gray sky.

There was a slight breeze in the frigid air. That did little to distract the three girls.

It was dead silent. Complete concentration took over.

They'd been waiting for several minutes.

White lion ears flicked, telling Weiss that they were coming. From about a mile away. They still had some time to get situated.

Since Weiss heard their target, she held her rapier up high to signal to her friends. After, she went back to hiding behind a small, naturally formed ice barrier that was located atop a hill. Her white outfit was the perfect camouflage and mixed with the snow.

Several feet away, across from her, was Ruby. She was in the opposite direction on top of another hill, so she had the same view as her friend. The reaper gave her a thumbs up, showing that she saw the vital signal.

Ruby's white cloak also blended into the background as she slid down a large icy mound. Her beloved scythe rested on her lap, begging to be used. She gripped Crescent Rose readily.

Meanwhile, Yang was below both of them on the direct path. The landscape was filled with hills, so it was easy for her to melt and hide in a crevice. A blind spot. When she saw her girlfriend's signal, she gave the thumbs up. With that, she sunk back into her hiding place.

All they could do was wait.

Their steady breathing was visible.

Several more minutes passed.

Eventually, the sounds of crunching snow reached the sisters' ears. If it was that loud, they could only imagine what their faunus companion heard.

The clanking of armor reverberated painfully. Each girl prepared to initiate the plan and stood on their tiptoes. Ruby and Weiss peeked out from their natural barriers.

Adrenaline spiked in their systems.

Like a predator stalking her prey, Yang remained deathly still. Lilac eyes peered through the dense snow, which provided perfect cover. Several hooves trotted passed, followed by a pair of wheels.

It's time.

The second an armored shoe crossed her vision, she leaped out of the pile of snow like a leopard.

Multiple surprised gasps rang out.

With a war cry, Yang sucker punched the first person who got in her way. The heavy-set guard proved to be no match when he was hurled to the ground. Her opponent landed with a loud thump. This was followed by a few high-pitched, startled neighs.

"What the-"

"Where'd she come from!?"

"Take her down!"

To the enemy, Yang was a raging blonde blob. Despite her white outfit, her wild mane draped over her body and consumed her being. What made them more intimidated was that thrilled grin.

The armed forces poised their weapons. Most of the weapons were low-grade swords or spears. Nothing Yang hasn't dealt with. Luckily, there was a pause and Yang had enough time to examine her opponents. There was a couple dozen. Nothing she couldn't handle.

Yang popped her knuckles and smirked. "You want some of this?!"

The burly men threw several swings and jabs at the fired-up Yang, who dodged all the hits in rapid succession. She was surrounded but parried their swords with ease.

Her tough gauntlets were covered, so when she blocked a few stabs with her forearms, the soldiers assumed she was made of steel. This added to her daunting appearance.

"What the hell?!"

"Come get it!"

Little did they know, metal clashed with metal. With her strength, she sent some guards hurdling to the ground.

Several blows were exchanged. With each punch, Yang grew quicker and angrier. Since multiple enemies surrounded her, she couldn't dodge every hit. Even she wasn't that fast.

Occasionally, a stab from a sword would break through her tight defenses. Her aura would heal it instantly, so she could continue to fight.

"Lieutenant!" a lackey yelped.

"Get back!" a husky voice demanded. "Leave her to me!"

Before she had time to think, Yang barely blocked several kicks from another opponent, the presumed lieutenant. He was different from the other guards. He was taller, broader, and had tusks.

Yang kept up with his fast movements, but was caught off guard when he dropped to the ground and rocketed a kick to her chin.

"Agh!"

The impact was so devastating it felt like steel collided with bone.

The newcomer must've been the strongest of the bunch.

A guard pumped his fist in victory. "Not so tough now, are you!?"

Yang grunted and flew backward forcefully from the hit, only to backflip and land perfectly on her feet. The jab hurt like hell, but her aura took the brunt of the blow. The second she landed, she received several more kicks from the high-ranking officer.

"Huh," Yang huffed. "Don't underestimate me!"

She wasn't supposed to use her gauntlets, but she had no choice. It was her only chance to land a solid hit. Plus, she wasn't going to use the legitimate guns embedded in. With a plan, she cocked her gauntlets and used the recoil to break through his defenses.

Her grunts filled the air as she smiled. The excitement of battle gave her life.

The result was as expected. The lieutenant went airborne and crashed into some of his comrades.

When she defeated the lieutenant, Yang took another defensive stance.

"Any more of ya wanna fight?!"

"Sh-she's a monster!" a lackey yelped.

"Monster?" Yang sounded offended. "I'll show ya a monster!"

While Yang pummeled more guards, her backup was thriving.

Unfortunately for the enemy, some of the guards lacked helmets. For Ruby, they were free pickings. Crescent Rose was propped up on the snowy hill as she fired rounds of rubber bullets in the back of their exposed heads. They were instant knockouts.

Half their force was down in mere minutes.

"Good goin' Rubes," the blonde mumbled.

Yang was busy punching their lights out. Until she heard the warning, she almost forgot about her sister. She finally noticed some guards dropping and hitting the snow like deadweight. A smile crept on her lips. Her sister's handiwork. Glad that she had her back, Yang kept wailing on the angry men.

It didn't take long for her hair to ignite in flames of fury.

"W-woah!" a guard slowly backed away. "Please don't-"

"Sorry," Yang threw her fist back and rocketed it directly in his jaw. "No mercy."

Just after she landed the punch, a particularly heavy-set man rocketed a fist to her face, but a sharp projectile knocked his arm off balance.

"Agh!"

Taking that as her chance, Yang slugged the guy and also sent him sprawling.

"Thank god Ruby is a good shot. Unlike you, I dodged a bullet."

During the commotion, the two brown horses that were pulling the covered wagon galloped away. No doubt the Dust was being transported in there.

"Forget her!" a guard shouted. "Protect the substance!"

"You should worry about me!" Yang yelled and kicked his back, sending him to the freezing snow.

While Yang wailed on any guard who dared tried to run after the wagon, Ruby was her back up and caused some of the men to stumble. It was hard enough to walk in the snow, so she aimed her rubber bullets to knock them off balance and even fall while her sister finished them off.

The sisters made a great team, which is why Weiss left them behind to pursue the startled horses pulling the wagon. Their target was no doubt inside the covered wagon.

While the enemy was preoccupied with the troublesome sisters, Weiss took this as her chance. Her glyphs allowed her to catch up in no time. The brown horses were found it difficult to sprint in the deep snow and only made it about half a mile.

The lion faunus skidded across her glyphs like a bullet and gilded alongside the horses. Her presence only served to frighten them more. The person who was steering them kept desperately flicking the reins, so they galloped even faster.

The coachman noticed the white phantom keeping the same extreme speed as the strong horses. He yelped in surprise when Weiss gave him a death glare. In this light, her eyes matched the same daunting gray shade as the sky. It looked like a ghost had crawled out from the depths of hell just to haunt him.

Since Weiss had seen the man, she lifted her rapier to rid the problem. In an instant, a glowing beam of prickly white pierced the air and thwarted him off the wagon. The coachman was sent careening harshly onto the unforgiving ground.

Hopefully, the snow cushioned his fall. That was doubtful. The speed alone would be painful for anyone.

When the coachman dropped, the horses gave sharp whinny's. They were more frightened than ever before and picked up the pace.

Weiss wasted no time and expertly flipped onto the covered wagon and sheathed her rapier.

The first thing she did was rub her pale hands on the horses' muscular necks. She murmured sweet words to the animals, trying to soothe them to calm them down. They were still bucking and sprinting extremely fast. Which was understandable.

The fright in their eyes slowly ebbed away as she brushed through their fur.

The lion faunus' lips quirked into a small smile.

"There, there… I won't hurt you. You're safe. I promise."

The gentle coos calmed their nerves. The result was exactly what Weiss wanted. The brown horses slowed their pace to a trot.

Suddenly, a harsh impact knocked her off her feet. Something hit her back and before she knew it, she was dangling over the edge of the wagon. Her upper body threatened to bring the rest of her down onto the snow below.

She groaned in pain and tried to sit up to properly to right herself, but something clamped down on her right forearm.

Weiss cried in agony when sharp daggers sunk into her skin. She looked up, only to notice the culprit was a big dog with broad, pointy ears. In fact, the dog was strikingly similar to a black wolf.

The muscly animal growled ominously and bit down even harder when she struggled out of its jaws.

"I-I won't hurt you!"

She felt stupid for saying that, but it was true. She'd never hurt an animal. Not even in this situation. Although, her whole upper body was still dangling over the edge. At this point, it was just her legs and left hand holding on for dear life.

At this rate, she'd fall onto the snow at dangerous speeds if she didn't get the dog-wolf to let go.

The black dog's immense jaw remained tightened around her petite arm. Its mouth was almost bigger than her arm was wide.

The pressure increased, and she felt her skin tear. Every second sent a spike of agony shooting up her body. Instead of crying out, she grit her teeth to persevere.

"I-if you won't let go…"

Her arm moved even more with the shaking of the wagon, and each time, the stab tightened.

"... you leave me no choice!"

With all her might, Weiss used her core to sit up. At the same time, she used the big dog's weight as leverage to pull her upright. In fact, the dog unknowingly helped her regain balance as it tugged on her arm even more in the process.

Now that she was firmly sitting up, Weiss kept her right arm unnaturally still. To the wolf-dog, it was like a chew toy and he shook his head wildly to get a piece.

"Agh!"

Blood started to pour out of the wound, but that hardly bothered her.

Despite the throbbing pain, Weiss smiled and slowly lifted her left hand to the animal's field of vision. Once she was sure its brown eyes noticed, she set that hand on top of his furry head. At first, the black dog growled, but that ceased when she gently rubbed in between his ears.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Weiss said soothingly, keeping her voice low. "You must be scared. I'm sorry."

Gradually, the dog's stiff ears leaned on the back of his head. A sign of submission, so she continued the gentle motions.

"You're just trying to do your job and then I came along," the ex-princess said guiltily. "I'm sorry I ruined your day. You're a brave boy, you know that?"

It seemed like talking to the animal eased its nerves. It was then Weiss realized the dog was just as frightened as she was.

The wolf-like dog's grip loosened, so Weiss took that as her cue to slowly remove her arm from the sharp trap. She was cautious, knowing the animal might bite down any moment. But she worried for nothing when the dog sat down and gave her a curious look.

Just moving her arm caused her pain and she winced.

"Ah…"

She examined the injury and it gushed blood. Luckily, the blood stayed on the wagon and didn't drip onto the snow below. The animal left a huge indentation in her skin. Along her forearm was the perfect bite mark. Cruel red painted pale skin.

A whimper.

The ex-princess lifted her head and noticed the animal looked guilty.

"It's okay, no hard feelings. My aura will heal it soon enough."

With that, she pat the black dog on its head as she stood. Thankfully, it didn't lash out and remained seated.

The wagon wobbled every now and then, so now her goal was to stop the horses. She had no idea how far they've traveled from the original site.

With her left hand, she grabbed the reins and pulled back. Like he wanted to help, the wolf-like dog barked. It was a deep, stern sound.

That helped more than the reins did, and the horses came to a stop.

"Thank you," Weiss looked down at the dog with a smile.

The dog's beady eyes lit up.

After that, Weiss turned on her heel and pulled her hood over her head. She brushed the sheet that was covering the entrance to the wagon. Inside, there was a small man cowering in a corner. Despite that, he was holding up a sharp knife.

"L-leave o-or else!"

Weiss perked an amused eyebrow. An idle threat.

The white phantom had a daunting appearance. He was probably so afraid because of all the blood leaking down her forearm. The sun only added to her paleness as she stood hauntingly at the small entrance. Next to her was the black dog, whose tongue was lolled to the side.

With an unamused expression, Weiss took one step forward, which caused the man to yelp.

"G-get her, Anchises!"

The big dog just tilted his head.

"Anchises?" Weiss asked, which caused the dog to smile. "That's a good name," she pat him on the head once. "Sorry, but your dog's a huge softie."

Realizing his dog wouldn't come to his rescue, the man receded into the corner with another cry.

In full control of the situation, Weiss sauntered up to the terrified man.

"The Dust."

"T-take it!" the man shouted. "It's in the bags! Please don't kill me!"

She scoped around and noticed there were four bags in the wagon. Decently sized. To make sure he wasn't bluffing, Weiss unzipped and checked each one. Sure enough, colorful Dust crystals filled each bag.

"Thank you."

After she grabbed the four bags and slung them around her back, she swiped one of the covers outside the wagon. She used that as a makeshift bandage so her blood wouldn't leave a trail in the pure snow. She pet the black dog one last time before jumping off the wagon.

With her remaining aura, she skid across her glyphs and followed the wheel tracks to find her companions.

***

"Ow…" Yang mumbled.

"Stay still," her sister advised.

Gently, Ruby pressed a bag of ice over Yang's nose. Unfortunately for her, she didn't escape the brawl unscathed. Blood smeared all over her face. Her muscles ached in protest. It felt like she fought an army.

Technically, Yang kind of did.

The girls recently got back to the cabin. They had to take the long way around to avoid their footprints being tracked in the snow. Due to the exercise, they weren't freezing like they had been yesterday. They were still running on adrenaline.

The first thing they did when they got back to their safe haven was light a fire before tending to their injuries.

Weiss leaned in to get a good look. "The swelling has gone down."

"Yeah, it feels a little better. How's the bite?" Yang asked.

The ex-princess turned over her right forearm. It looked much better than previously. Instead of gushing blood, it was starting to scab. A far cry from the original wound.

"My aura is healing it nicely," Weiss observed.

Despite it looking better, Yang frowned. She hated when her beloved got injured. Without thought, she leaned down and kissed the injury.

"W-what're you doing?!"

Heat rushed to Weiss' cheeks since she didn't expect the sweet gesture. Even though it was just a light peck, her heart fluttered from the contact.

"Kisses make everything better," Yang explained.

It was then that Ruby leaned in and pecked the top of her sister's nose. "See?"

"All better!" Yang announced. "My nose is good as new!"

Seeing how happy that made her girlfriend, Weiss smiled. Suppressing her pride, she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's nose as well.

"W-woah. Okay, now it's completely healed."

"Focus on getting better, brute."

It was obvious she strained her voice to sound stern, but it came out flustered.

"S-sure thing," the blonde stammered.

Yang teased her girlfriend a lot, but she wasn't expecting her to do that. Still, she wasn't about to complain. Just holding her hand made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. So a kiss never failed to make her day.

"Did someone punch you?" Weiss asked, curious.

"Yeah, he was quick," Yang remarked bitterly. "Didn't see him comin'. Neither did Rubes."

"I couldn't land a solid hit!" Ruby huffed. "He was fast."

"It's not your fault," the blonde stated. "I should've been more careful. I got cocky."

"Do you have any other wounds?" Weiss asked.

"Why?" Yang perked an eyebrow. "You itchin' to kiss them?"

"I don't need wounds as an excuse to kiss you," the ex-princess winked.

"Guuuuuuuuuys," Ruby drawled. "Enough with the sappy talk! I'm just sitting here all awkward!"

Yang gave her a sheepish smile. "What's new?"

"Shut up."

With a wet cloth in hand, Weiss leaned forward and gently dabbed it on her girlfriend's face to soak up the blood. Yang grimaced from the pressure.

"Sorry," Weiss murmured.

"It's all good, princess. I'm glad you're both okay. Ya know, besides the bite," Yang corrected. "We kicked some ass. Everything went according to plan."

Weiss smiled and gently grabbed her hand. "Precise timing was key. You both did exceptionally well."

The sisters looked over to the four bags in the cabin.

"Hopefully it'll be enough," Yang said.

"It's plenty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite the mission! Good thing it was successful.
> 
> The chapter is titled this because Weiss was described as a phantom hellbent on completing the mission. So the lyrics from Life Will Change are: "I'm not a phantom. I'm in your face and I'm here to see it through!"
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	36. This Is Sufficiently Awkward

The next morning was pleasantly quiet.

Overnight, the fire had died out. Despite that, it wasn't cold. In fact, it was pleasingly warm.

The only sounds that reached her ears were Ruby's light snores and Weiss' steady breathing.

Yang couldn't fathom a better way to wake up.

It was true she slept on a hard wooden floor, but that was nothing compared to the cell she lazed in all those years. This time, she felt spoiled and was even sprawled out on layers of the finest quality fur blankets, courtesy of the former queen of Vale.

When an item was from any member of the former royal family, it was undoubtedly valuable.

A light, comfy pressure was just behind Yang. Her sister. If she saw Ruby's dozing face, she'd probably be drooling.

In front of her was the angel in her arms.

She hadn't stirred or moved. The only thing Yang felt from her was the soft rise and fall of her chest.

Her girlfriend's heart was in the perfect rhythm.

Weiss' back faced the blonde, so unfortunately for Yang, she couldn't watch her peaceful, resting face. With a smile, Yang pulled her in for an embrace. The girl was already close to her, but not close enough.

Yang set her chin between her fluffy, white lion ears. The blonde lovingly kissed the top of each floppy ear and almost squealed in delight. They were even softer than she remembered. Possibly softer than a chinchilla's silky fur.

Was it selfish to think her faunus ears are one of her girlfriend's cutest traits? To Yang, there was so much more to love about her girlfriend, but the ears were easily at the top of the list.

It's a shame Weiss kept that part of herself hidden for so long. Then again, if the ex-princess had told Yang about her hidden appendages while they were stuck in those cells, she would've stared at them all day.

It'd be torture not to be able to touch them!

Yang supposed it was a good thing Weiss waited to tell her the well-hidden secret. Otherwise, she would have suffered a great deal.

Only able to stare at them...

"Nngh…" a soft groan. "Yang?"

Perhaps the kisses roused her girlfriend. The blonde felt guilty for waking her up, but supposed it'd happen eventually.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," Yang greeted.

Slowly, Weiss lifted her head to focus on the window. Bleary azure pools landed on the glass. Rays from the sun crept in and illuminated the cabin. Blue eyes widened and there was a hint of alarm in her voice.

"How long has it been daylight?"

"Not sure. I only woke up a little ago."

Weiss moved her arms to sit up, but Yang tightened her grip and trapped her in an embrace.

"What are you doing?" Weiss questioned.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We must travel back-"

"Not now," the blonde interjected. "We're all exhausted from yesterday. Just relax for once, okay?"

It was true. Normally, Weiss was an early riser. Based on the position of the sun, it was almost noon. The girls fell asleep early last night and hadn't even woke up until a little ago. Not to mention Ruby hadn't even roused. Her snores were still in the background.

A heavy sigh rang out and Weiss gave in. "Only a little longer."

If she was honest with herself, she didn't want to get out of this intimate position, anyways. Taking her girlfriend's advice, Weiss loosened into the embrace. Her tight muscles went slack as she faced her grinning girlfriend.

"You know, Mr. Xiao Long will worry."

"He'll worry even more if we go out there unprepared," Yang immediately retorted.

"True."

"Here," to ease her, Yang softly rubbed both lion ears.

A tiny squeal emitted from Weiss and her cheeks flushed red. Instantly, Yang removed her hands and placed them on the back of her girlfriend's head instead.

"Sorry, did I cross a line? You looked so worried I got this urge to."

"It- it was unexpected is all," Weiss assured. "You can rub them if you want."

"W-wait, really?"

It was true Yang rubbed the cute ears while her girlfriend was asleep, but she never thought she'd get legitimate permission. Deep down, the blonde knew it didn't bother her girlfriend. It was a matter of if Weiss was okay with being seen embarrassed.

"You may," the lion faunus smiled.

"Yes!" came the victorious cheer.

"Hush," Weiss whispered. "We might wake Ruby."

"Oops."

In the soothing silence, Yang massaged her girlfriend's ears. The smaller girl's posture relaxed in the embrace and she allowed her ears to go limp from the pleasurable contact. Subconsciously, a smile graced her lips.

Weiss realized her eyes had drifted shut so she could enjoy the moment, but opened them to gaze up at her beautiful girlfriend. With all her soul, Weiss thought Yang was the most adorable thing when she was excited about just touching her. By just making contact with a natural part of her.

Unable to resist, Weiss leaned in and pecked her nose.

"Does it feel better?"

"Yeah," the blonde said, her cheeks flushed red. "All thanks to you~"

A slight giggle.

"How's the bite?" Yang whispered.

"Can't even feel it."

"Good. That dog should be glad he didn't run into me."

"I told you, Anchises was a good boy. You would like him."

"He bit you," Yang pointed out. "Anything that hurts you will get pummeled by me."

The ex-princess smirked. "What about Zwei?"

"Doggy heaven will have another visitor," Yang stated with a little laugh.

"That's taking it too far, brute," Weiss smiled.

"Guess I'll let him off with'a warning."

"How kind of you."

Unable to help herself, Weiss leaned in for a kiss. Yang was so cute when she smiled. To Weiss, her sunny grin was one of the best features about her.

At first, Yang was taken aback when their lips met, having not expected it.

In a mere second, she melted into it and kissed her back.

A pale hand rested on the back of Yang's head and pulled her in closer.

Yang leaned in as Weiss' tongue glided along the edge of her lips. In silent permission, Yang opened her mouth, which allowed Weiss' tongue to shoot forward.

A spark of electricity.

Their eager wet muscles entwined in an intricate dance.

Their vigor and passion for each other grew.

Somehow during the heat of the moment, Yang rolled over and bore down on the girl, matching her girlfriend's ferocity. Her strong hands straddled either side of the ex-princess' shoulders. This elicited a soft moan from Weiss, but it was muffled with their mouths ensnared.

Yang was as red as a tomato when she felt Weiss' gentle and feather-like touches, yet as her silken hands continued to roam along her body, she never ventured too far.

Their kissing sounded like ocean waves washing on a beach. Neither of them has ever felt this intoxicated for the other before. The comfort and presence they found in each other clouded their minds as they came together in a heat of passion.

After several seconds in this manner, the two pulled apart with smiles.

There was a yearning in lilac and azure eyes.

Yang could only gaze down at her girlfriend as the warm and fuzzy feeling overflowed her being.

Weiss let her arms fall behind her. Her white hair sprawled over the sheets in a blanket of snow. Her wrists settled above her head and a sly smile formed as if she was inviting her girlfriend to pin them down.

As Weiss gazed up at Yang, she noticed her normal, gentle violet eyes shifted to a feral appearance.

She liked that.

"Someone's frisky," Yang murmured.

"Am not!"

Weiss' cheeks flushed even redder if that was possible.

With a smirk, slowly, Yang leaned down to get at the same level as her girlfriend's sensitive ears. When her mouth was right next to them, she murmured.

"Are too."

The seductive comment caused shivers to shoot up Weiss' spine. Her breath was gentle and tickled her delicate ears.

A loud, obviously fake cough.

"Ahem!"

In horror, the freezerburn couple whipped their heads in the direction of the noise.

It was Ruby, who didn't look amused.

"H-hey, Ruby," Yang greeted while she was still on top of her girlfriend. "Nice day we're havin.'"

"For you, yeah," Ruby crossed her arms.

The couple was frozen in place, not knowing how to continue.

"Guuuuuuuuys, come on, I'm right here!" Ruby whined.

"Yes, we are painfully aware of that," Weiss stated feebly.

"Awesome," Ruby chirped. An even more awkward silence. As Yang maneuvered herself off her girlfriend, Ruby continued. "Don't mind me. I'm just getting down and dirty in the same room as my freaking sister!"

"Sorry, Rubes. I forgot you were in here. You know how much of a handful the princess is."

The moment Yang removed herself, Weiss sat up in a fluster. She chose to ignore her girlfriend's playful remark. "This is sufficiently awkward."

"Don't blame me!" Ruby yelped.

Yang just grinned.

"You sure picked a bad time to wake up."

***

It's so nice out.

As usual, Blake was on patrol. Except for today, she was outside and enjoying the weather. This time of year, the flowers were in full bloom. It would take a little while longer for the leaves to change color.

Her chin was tilted up and her cat ears stood on end as she glided along the white castle's perimeter. There was a railing that protected people from falling in the trench that guarded the castle. It was like a mote, but it wasn't filled with water.

The spy was on the outside of the railing on the kingdom's side, so she had to scoot past some citizens. Most citizens recognized her and cleared the way along the railing.

It was a common spot for people to gather if they wanted a good view of the white castle.

Blake was pleased to see that most humans she encountered weren't plagued with fear at her faunus ears.

"Mama, look!" a little human boy pointed at Blake. "It's the cool captain!"

The spy whirled around, glad to see the smiling child.

The older woman next to him pat her boy on the head and stared at her. "Captain Belladonna," she addressed. "You saved my father when Carnation was raided. I never had the chance to thank you."

Blake waved her hands. "It was no problem. I was just doing my job."

"You fought amongst your ranks," the mother dipped her head. "Thank you. It must've been troublesome."

"Ma'am, please raise your head," Blake said and gave her a slight curtsey. "I accept your gratitude."

A small smile.

"What you did was soooooo cool!" the child beamed. "Keep at it!"

"Max," his mother addressed. "Be polite."

"Ah, right! Where're my manners? Thanks a bunch, miss!"

For some reason, Blake felt warm and fuzzy inside. She certainly didn't expect to be thanked like this.

"It was no trouble," Blake easily replied and turned on her heel. "Have a good day."

With that, the mother and child went on their way in the opposite direction.

How odd. I got thanked for doing something I believe in. That might be a first. After helping Yang and Weiss.

After that encounter, she was deep in thought. She also lost herself in the sweet aroma of the nearby lilies.

Every now and then, her cat ears would flick at the sound of birds chirping or people chatting.

I wonder how Ruby and them are doing. If the mission went well.

Unfortunately, other captains were tasked with patrolling the castle's border. The green and gray specs in the distance put her in a foul mood.

Most of the time, she was assigned to patrol the interior of the white castle. This time, she, along with other coworkers, stalked the exterior.

It was nice to get some fresh air every once in a while. In fact, Blake liked this a lot more. The sounds of other people chatting reminded her that she's not alone. The bustling of the kingdom put her at ease, unlike most times when it was stifling.

"Yo, Blake," a fellow captain greeted. "Having a good time?"

"Hey, Mercury," Blake replied. "It'd be hard to have a bad time in this weather."

"Fair enough."

The cat faunus didn't mind talking to the gray-haired boy. He was more amusing than anything. It was the leech that was always with him that posed a problem.

"Why are you always on the same schedule as us?" the green-haired girl irritably asked. "It's annoying seeing your face so often."

"Nice to see you, too, Em," Blake replied with a knowing smirk.

"For the millionth time, don't call me that!" Emerald barked. "That pisses me off."

"Exactly why I do it," Blake nonchalantly stated.

If there was one thing Blake learned from conversing with Emerald, it was to not take any of her crap. Plus, throwing the sass and watching her reactions was always fun. At least to her.

"Go hiss at a tree."

Blake's eyes twitched from the racist insult.

Mercury gave his partner a disapproving look. He preferred to stay out of these petty arguments, but never liked it when Emerald resorted to racism.

With a plan, the spy said in a sarcastically sweet voice. "The queen summoned me the other day."

"What?" that caught Emerald's interest. "Why?"

It wasn't often a captain was summoned to the throne, but it happened to Blake more times than she could count.

"Fashion advice," the cat faunus revealed. "Our queen is insecure."

"How dare you say that about her!" Emerald snapped.

"Hit a nerve, huh?" Blake asked in amusement. "I'm just stating facts. There's no need to get so defensive."

"That makes no sense why did she ask you? She can't stand you," Emerald said. "Usually she asks me."

"She said you're incompetent," Blake lied with her signature sly smile.

"What?" Emerald yelped. "That's not true."

Blake shrugged. "Think what you want."

Emerald looked like she was contemplating life with a conflicted expression. Blake was sure she shattered her confidence from that one remark.

"She wouldn't say that about me."

Unfortunately, her faith in her queen shined.

"Keep telling yourself that," the spy stated.

Ultimately, Emerald stormed away to the sea of citizens. As she did so, Blake cupped her hands over her mouth.

"She also said that I'm her favorite captain!"

Now Emerald knew for sure she was lying and twirled around.

"Good one, stupid cat!"

The green-haired girl disappeared into the busy kingdom.

Now that Emerald was gone, Mercury felt it was safe to address Blake.

"It's entertaining when she gets mad, but she's even more brutal to me," he admitted. "Try not to let her bother you."

"Does Moss have a soft spot for me after all?" Blake asked in a teasing tone.

Due to Emerald's earlier racist remarks, Blake had no qualms for poking fun at her green hair.

"Only for Cinder and Cinder only," Mercury sighed.

Blake's lips quirked to a sly smile. "You seem disappointed."

"Tch, yeah right."

Before Blake could question him further, there was a loud, low growl sound. Cat ears flicked to the direction of the frequency, which was below their feet and just past the railing.

"What was that?" Blake hesitantly asked, doubtful he had an answer.

"Bears."

"Bears?"

"Bears."

"Care to elaborate?" Blake asked. "What do you mean by bears?"

"Exactly what I said."

To explain, Mercury sauntered over to the edge of the perimeter of the castle. Tall railings blocked him from walking any farther.

Below, the ground was about fifteen feet deep. If anyone fell into the abyss, it would be instant death.

The railings surrounded the white castle along with the trench. To keep people from falling in.

The only way to enter the castle was if the slab of wood was lowered to cross.

"They're down there," Mercury pointed.

Thinking he was joking, Blake joined his side and peered down. She was well aware of this gaudy trench, but didn't give it much thought.

Sure enough, there were several bears grunting and growling below.

"What the hell?!"

Not only was there plenty of space for the wild animals, but there was plenty of vegetation. Grass covered the ground and trees towered above. There were some boulders and extra plants to keep the brown bears content.

This unsettled her.

How long has this been a thing?

"I know right?" Mercury asked. "Fucking bizarre if you ask me. Can't believe you didn't know."

"I-I just thought the gap was for security so people couldn't get inside the castle. Not this."

Mercury smirked and crossed his arms as he stared at the brown bears. "Think of this as a two in one deal."

"When the hell did we get bears?"

How did I not know? This is a whole new problem.

"They're pretty new. Just a few months," Mercury informed. "You probably missed them because you're usually inside the castle."

"Has anyone been eaten?"

"Two people so far, but that was their own damn fault," Mercury stated. "Drunk soldiers."

"Were you there?"

"Nah, Adam told me about it. He said that one of them dared the other to jump in."

Blake gave him an exasperated look.

"Drunk people don't make the best decisions," Mercury said knowingly. "So he did. His buddy jumped in when he realized he was getting mauled."

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Surprise, surprise, they were both killed. Their third friend stumbled away to get help but it was too late."

"That's horrible…" Blake murmured.

"Eh, it's natural selection."

Blake was left to gawk at the giant bears. They must've been a family if the animals weren't tearing each other to shreds.

"It was nice talking to you, Blake, but I gotta go," Mercury said.

The spy was almost too busy with her jaw dropped at the sight.

"Later," she airily replied.

When Mercury was a few feet away, he jokingly yelled.

"Don't fall in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drunk soldier story is legit. Another thing I learned while I was in Prague!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	37. This Is Really Bad

At last, the three girls had returned from the grueling hike. In Atlas, it was much harder to move around due to the snow, but when they reached Vale, it was easier.

Once they reached their homeland, they changed into black cloaks.

It was nice to be home. The lilies and flowers were in full bloom, a far cry from the winter wonderland that was Atlas. The sweet aroma and bright sunshine gave the land life.

The heat wasn't too hot or cold. The rays were perfect and beamed down on them at just the right amount.

"There it is!" Ruby excitedly pointed.

"It's about time!" Yang cheered.

"Finally," Weiss said.

In the distance, there was the humble abode. Just seeing it made the girls pick up the pace. It'd been a long few days, so they were hoping for a rest. It was an even more difficult trek back because of the four heavy bags full of dust.

Naturally, Yang hauled two bags since she's the strongest of the bunch. The others just had one that was strapped to their backs.

In no time, the three made it to the front of the cabin and heaved heavy sighs.

After kicking down the door, Yang excitedly burst inside.

"We're home~" she sang.

"Yang!" Weiss chided. "Must you always have a dramatic entrance?"

"Just be glad I didn't jump in the window," the blonde easily replied.

"Our poor door has been through so much abuse," Ruby said as she trailed after them.

They flooded in and carefully set the four bags on the floor, making sure nothing would disturb them. After that, the girls caught their breath.

"You guys good?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Weiss replied. "I just need to rest."

"For five years," Ruby added. "I'm pooped."

Yang grinned at her companions. "Let's get some food before sleep. We barely had anything to eat."

Ruby nodded. "Good idea."

"Dad!" Yang called. "We're starvin'! Make us some grub, will ya?"

No reply.

"Daaaad!" Yang yelled. "Ya there?"

No reply.

Ruby just shrugged. "He's probably in town."

"So's this mean we gotta make our own food?" Yang asked.

"Apparently so," Weiss replied.

"The horror!" Ruby jokingly yelped. "Anyone know how to gut a bass?"

"Ew…" Weiss muttered.

"No one has time for that can't we just grab some potatoes?" Yang asked.

Weiss raised her hand and made her way over to the cabinets. "Sit tight."

There was always extra potatoes lying around the home, so finding them in the kitchen area should be no problem.

"You're the best!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby was left to pout. "I'm guessing no one has any cookies?"

As Weiss opened a drawer, she yelled back. "Your guess is correct."

"You might wanna let it go, Rubes," Yang said.

"Never!" Ruby replied. "Cookies give me life. Correction! Cookies are life."

Yang pat her sister on the back. "Wish you didn't get such an attachment."

"Here," Weiss held out a raw potato to her friend. "Consider this a substitute."

Despite her annoyance, Ruby snatched the food. "The worst substitute ever."

Without another complaint, Ruby took a bite out of the potato. Yang received another about the same size. Together, the girls munched on their food in peace.

Since potatoes were what all three grew up on, no one was upset that was the only food available.

The food was bland but full of nutrients.

As the girls chewed, Zwei scampered into the common area. The three girls set their food on the nearby desk to greet the arrival. Immediately, they knelt down to pet the adorable corgi.

"How's the good wittle boy?" Weiss cooed.

Something was off.

Zwei wasn't panting in excitement. He wasn't even wagging his tail. His tongue wasn't lolled to the side, either. In fact, his eyes seemed downcast.

The girls were taken aback, but what was more worrying- he whimpered.

Yang stood and looked down at him with concern. "What's up with you?"

After a sharp yip, Zwei darted to the corner of the room and sat on the one loose floorboard.

From the sight, the girls' stomachs dropped.

Slowly, they approached with unease.

"Zwei?" Ruby asked with a hint of panic in her tone.

It was then that Zwei growled as he leered down at the floorboard. The little dog pawed at the floor desperately.

He was definitely trying to tell them something.

"Alright, hold on," Yang said.

Weiss swooped in and picked up the little dog to move him out of the way. He wiggled a lot at first, but relaxed. Although he was still whimpering.

"It's okay," the ex-princess murmured and kissed his head.

Carefully, Yang lifted the wooden floorboard. It creaked unsettlingly as she propped it up.

It was bright enough outside so they could see under the home. The windows proved to be an advantage and shone at an angle under the home.

What they saw was frightening.

Nothing.

"I-is it gone?" Ruby asked.

Instantly, Weiss hopped down and landed under the home with ease. She whipped her head in all directions, but nothing was there. It was painfully barren.

"Oh no…" Weiss muttered.

"What is it?" Yang asked as she stared down at her.

Regretfully, Weiss lifted up her head at the worried sisters.

"The dust is gone."

"Are you sure?!" Ruby yelped.

"There's nothing," the ex-princess said in an almost robotic voice. Like she couldn't believe it herself.

"Okay, no one panic," Yang stated calmly. "Maybe dad knows where it is."

Ruby gave her a look. "Maybe. Maybe he hid it somewhere else?"

Weiss raised a hand to reach out and grab her girlfriend's. "That is a possibility. We need to find out where he is before we jump to conclusions."

A deep bark.

Ruby hastily stood while Yang helped lift her girlfriend up.

Thinking he was trying to say something, Ruby followed the little corgi and led her to her room.

"Okay. Weird," Ruby thought out loud. "Why'd you bring me in here?"

The dog ignored her question and plopped down under the worn down desk, emitting another low growl. His broad head was directed at the top of the desk, so Ruby rushed over.

The last time she checked, there was nothing on her personal desk. Except now, as she stared, she realized there was a note. And her quill wasn't put away.

Her quill was always dipped in the ink holder.

Did her dad borrow it again?

Her stomach twisted in a knot. No, her dad was tidy. It couldn't have been him.

So then who left it there?

Needing answers, she focused her silver eyes.

She gripped the note and tuned out Zwei's menacing growls so she could read it.

In dreadful black ink was the message.

If you want the man back, come to the kingdom tomorrow. We'll be waiting.

Ruby read the note over and over again. Each time sent a worse pang in her body. She kept telling herself that this wasn't real, but as she rubbed the crinkled note, she knew it was.

Dad...

"Oh no. This isn't good."

***

"Where did you find this?"

The question lingered in the massive, pale white room.

There was a hint of franticness and alarm in her tone, something her underlings didn't miss. It put them on edge. Normally, their superior was composed. To see her like this was unsettling.

The item she was holding must've been of vital importance.

The queen clutched the hard crystal with her usual poker face, not allowing her underlings to notice she was internally panicking.

"Your majesty," Mercury started. "Me and Emerald had a feeling we'd find something suspicious hidden in a home. Something to do with the bombings, a clue to the Schnee's capture, anything. We've been searching random homes and investigated of our own volition. Please forgive us."

It seemed like all the captains had done their own thing in the past. Technically, they weren't disobeying orders, so Cinder couldn't fault them for that.

Not that she wanted to.

The item in her hand proved many things.

This was good.

This was very good.

A haunting, thrilled smile graced the queen's lips. She tore her gaze away from the crystal to the male captain.

"It is alright. Mercury, Emerald, you will not have punishment. Quite the opposite, perhaps."

That wasn't the reply he was expecting, so Mercury nodded. "Unlike Adam's unruly methods, we were more discreet."

Another daunting grin.

From the information, the faux panther faunus paced back and forth. She didn't know what to do with this information at first. A swirl of thoughts consumed her mind.

There were so many things to be done.

She couldn't wait.

She hasn't felt this exhilarated in a long time.

Cinder liked to plot, so she was more interested in the whole picture. Because of this, she allowed her subordinates to speak as she gripped the glowing blue crystal.

"My queen," Emerald addressed. "We found the strange crystal in a home in the outskirts of Carnation. Turns out, there was a lot hidden under a loose floorboard."

Cinder stopped stalking and came to a halt. This grabbed her underlings' attention.

It didn't take Cinder long to connect the dots.

"I trust you took whoever had this in their possession to a cell?"

"Naturally," Emerald replied. "He's a man with blond hair. Please forgive us if taking the crystals was the wrong thing to do. We thought it would be of interest to you. We've never seen anything like it."

The queen gripped the blue crystal even tighter if that was possible. She stared down at it with calculating, burning eyes. The glow emanated a gorgeous blue hue, a stark contrast to her blood red dress.

She couldn't believe some peasant had such a powerful item in their possession.

Then again, if her theory was correct, it'd make perfect sense.

It was all coming together.

Unable to contain herself, Cinder laughed maniacally. The madness echoed through the entire White Castle. Each shrill chuckle struck a chord within her subordinates, who subconsciously took a few steps back.

Emerald and Mercury could only watch as Cinder laughed up a violent sea. The underlings were on the rocking boat trying to not fall off.

When the queen paused to gaze at the crystal, Mercury took that as his chance.

"Your majesty, if I may ask, what is it?"

"This," Cinder pointed at the shimmering crystal. She sounded genuinely happy. "This is proof the Schnee is in the kingdom!"

"I don't follow," Mercury admitted.

Emerald and him shared frightened gazes. They'd never seen the faux panther faunus behave like this, so they were afraid to speak. Or even be near her in this proximity.

Cinder was terrifyingly thrilled.

In a frenzy, the queen hurled the blue crystal across the room. It shattered against one of the fine marble statues that were in front of a wall. On impact, it exploded.

The mini explosion rocked the sturdy castle. The aftermath was what peaked their interest. Splatters of ice scoured the statue, wall, and surrounding area.

This had Mercury and Emerald taking a few steps back, wondering what the hell it was.

"That man knows exactly where she is!"

"So…" Emerald chose her words carefully. "We did well?"

"More than well," Cinder praised. "Exceptional."

A pregnant pause.

Okay, this is good. At least there'd be no punishment.

Mercury lowered his head, glad to accept the praise. "The man is in cell five if you want to talk with him."

"Noted," the faux panther faunus nodded. "Where is the rest of the dust?"

"Dust?" Mercury questioned. "You mean those crystals?"

"Indeed."

Emerald cut in. "Your quarters, your majesty."

"Very well," Cinder replied. "Come along."

The tyrant twirled on her heel to head to the stairs. Her long, red dress trailed after her. After Emerald and Mercury shared confused glances, they followed.

Cinder took on a hauntingly chipper tune.

"You may have fun with the dust."

That comment was the last thing to linger in the room. After the door slammed shut, a shadow leaped out from the corner. Unbeknownst to them, there was an eavesdropper, who was hiding behind a cotton curtain.

Blake pressed a hand over her mouth. She thought she'd be sick.

Her stomach churned in a knot.

She kept trying to tell herself that this wasn't real. In a childlike display of wishing it wasn't, she pinched herself.

Slight pain.

"Not dreaming."

That was a start.

Not knowing what to do with herself, she paced in circles, wondering what she should do next.

Ok, this is bad. This is really bad. This is really, really bad!

She found herself panicking. If Yang was here, she'd know what to do. Yang always knew what to do.

What would Yang do? At least if she was next to Blake?

The spy took a deep breath and with all her might, slapped her own cheek. The impact almost echoed louder than the previous explosion.

It left a stinging sensation, but it was exactly what she needed. She snapped out of it and collected her thoughts.

I need to visit Tai, but it has to be later in case The Faker has a word with him. It'd be safer to wait. God, I hope he's okay.

It was like the universe was screaming at Blake to sprint to the jail cells, but she had to remain calm and act rationally.

Blake exhaled loudly in the vast room again.

"This is really bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really really really bad ohhhhh noooo *in the distance* I knooooooow.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	38. No One Blames You

"My goodness… no, this can't be true. He couldn't have been…"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang watched Wilhelmina and her sons absorb the information. The brothers displayed obvious shock while the former queen was in denial.

More than likely, she was like this since her bond with Tai had grown since she first met him. Naturally, when she heard he was taken away, she didn't fare well. Her sons Neptune and Sun rushed to her side in an attempt to comfort her.

After Ruby found the note, she immediately showed her friends. The three girls talked amongst themselves and decided to go to Weiss' mother's house.

Putting more heads together would help them devise a plan.

As soon as the girls got there, they set the four bags of dust aside. Since someone had taken their secret stash, it wasn't safe to keep back home.

Currently, the girls are in the former queen's home with her sons. The home is modest and only made of wood, so it's a tight space for this number of people to fit. The group is in a circle trying to talk and figure things out.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Yang asked. "My dad was taken! He's gone! That bitch has him!"

Neptune took the note and read it out loud.

"If you want the man back, come to the kingdom tomorrow. We'll be waiting."

"Yeah, we got it," Yang replied irritably. "They have him. What do we do?"

"It's pretty straightforward," Sun pointed out. "Let's just do what it says."

Silence.

Weiss crossed her arms. "What if it's a trap?"

"It might be," Neptune agreed. "They want you guys there. Not us. How about we go together in disguise?"

"And blow our cover more easily?" Weiss countered. "No way."

Ruby was pacing back and forth, trying to think of the bigger picture. Or any other tactics that haven't been mentioned.

"We could all go, but what if we split up?" Ruby said in a bargaining tone. "That way, if something goes wrong, they can be our backup?" she pointed to the brothers and former queen.

Normally, Weiss didn't like it when they involved people unnecessarily. However, the fact was that the girls went to them for help. Everyone was in this together. Whether they liked it or not.

"Okay, okay," Yang thought out loud. "No one knows what will happen. Maybe we're overthinking this. Maybe they just want to hand him over peacefully?"

"I like the thought, but that's not realistic," Weiss replied, hating to state the facts. "The Faker is unpredictable. However, she will do anything to keep power. If she has Mr. Xiao Long, it's safe to say he is important to her."

With grace, Wilhelmina set a hand in between her daughter's stiff lion ears. A tactic she'd used in the past to help destress her. Her daughter didn't seem to mind and accepted the contact with a small smile. She even leaned into the touch, almost nuzzling against the soft hand.

"You may be right," her mother admitted. "But the note implies they are willing to cooperate and give him back."

"You're right, it implies we can get him back," Weiss said sternly. "The catch might be how."

Yang pointed at her girlfriend. "The princess is on to something."

"Unfortunately, the only way to find out is by going," the ex-princess stated.

Neptune set the note down on the poorly crafted desk. "Okay, so people will be going no matter what tomorrow. The issue is who. Another thing we need to discuss is the dust they took. I know that's hardly the issue since Tai was taken, but it's also important."

Ruby heaved a sigh. "He's right. They have the dust and it doesn't sound like they'll give it back. That might spell more trouble for us. Especially since only top government officials know of its existence, as Weiss and Ms. Schnee have said."

Sun flailed his hands in defeat. "Then we might be screwed. The worst case scenario might be inevitable."

"Which is?" Yang asked.

Sun dipped his head and frowned. "They either keep or kill him."

Yang grit her teeth and her nose flared. "Not happening."

"Let's hope," Sun said earnestly. "But one thing's botherin' me. What if we don't go? What if that's what they want? That we'll be too scared to go?"

"Don't be stupid, monkey boy," Yang barked. "We've already established that some people are going."

Ruby said sadly. "If no one goes, we probably won't get dad back…"

"Don't worry, Rubes," Yang slung an arm around her shoulder. "We'll get dad back no matter what. I promise."

"Forget I said that," Sun added. "That won't happen. At least not on my watch."

Neptune bumped into his side and crossed his arms in determination. "On our watch," he gave a twinkling grin.

"Thanks guys," Ruby grinned. "But what if-"

"We need to stop focusing on the 'what ifs,'" Weiss interrupted. "Your father will come back home safely. I promise as well."

There was Ruby's sweet grin. Seeing it was to die for. Her older sister had never broken a promise, and Weiss always took her promises seriously. Even though it was just words, Ruby was calmed by that.

"So what're we gonna do?" Sun asked. "There are too many things that could happen."

"Like I said, let's not focus on what could happen," the ex-princess said. "We'll go for sure."

"We as in you three or all of us?" Sun questioned, his tail waving back and forth.

Everyone looked at the ex-princess for an answer.

"Might as well be all of us," Weiss answered. "Like Ruby said, this time, there would be safety in numbers."

Ruby firmly nodded. "Exactly. Now, what would be better? Go as a group or split up? Personally, I think a group would be safer."

The former queen understood what she was trying to say. "Splitting up would be troublesome."

"Alright!" Sun beamed. "We'll go to the kingdom together!"

"Yes!" Yang cheered. "Don't worry dad, we're comin' for ya!"

"I wonder how he's doing," Ruby said sadly. "If he's okay..."

A sad, despairing silence.

Yang set a gentle hand on her sister's back. "Come on, Rubes! You know better than anyone how tough he is!"

"It's true," Wilhelmina chimed. "He almost best me in a sparring match that one time…"

Faint laughter.

Ruby gazed at Yang. "You're not worried?"

"Of course I am, but I have faith."

Yang couldn't bear to see her little sister this worried, so she pulled her in for a hug. Unable to help herself, Ruby started to cry. Rivulets stained Yang's shoulder.

They could only watch as the normally giddy Ruby was reduced to a bawling little girl.

Yang held her as tight as she dared, hoping she wouldn't break.

Weiss frowned and felt her own tears welling up.

"I'm sorry," the ex-princess faced the sisters and her tone took a genuine turn. "I'm so sorry."

Knowing what she was thinking, Yang scooted over. While doing so, she kept an arm around Ruby's trembling back and held out the other as an invitation to join.

Ruby managed to choke back her sobs. "Y-you need a h-hug, too!"

"C'mere," Yang said.

After a playful roll of her eyes, Weiss accepted the embrace. Both Yang's arms slung around both her friends and pulled them close. The blonde leaned into her girlfriend's ear and murmured sweetly.

"None of this is your fault. No one blames you, so please don't blame yourself."

In return, Weiss found her hands sliding up her girlfriend's back. That was exactly what she needed. It was like Yang could read her mind. The hug emanated warmth and protection, something she'd lacked the last few days. The ex-princess was never one for public displays of affection, but she didn't care all eyes were on them.

The three melted into the comforting hug and stayed like that for a while.

Before Weiss could start to blame herself, they had to try to get Tai back safely.

Only then would she carry the burden on her shoulders.

"I-I won't let you!" Ruby said in a cheerful voice like she knew exactly what her friend was thinking. "We're all in this together."

"That's right," the blonde stated as she pulled away and gazed into those azure eyes. "Whether you like it or not."

Weiss timidly smiled and set her chin into the crook of Yang's neck.

In a feeble voice, she murmured.

"Thank you…"

Unable to resist, Wilhelmina joined the group hug and spread out her arms as far as she could, wrapping the three in her grasp.

"Dudes," Sun stared at the sight. "You look stupid."

Yang held out an arm. "Shut up and join us."

The brothers gave each other a look before ultimately grinning. Together, they sauntered over to the sides. Sun wrapped his arms around Yang while Neptune comforted the now relaxed Ruby.

This was the most comfortable group hug ever.

"You guys!" Ruby squealed. "This is so cute!"

Immediately, the brothers scooted away and broke off the sides.

"That ruined the moment," Neptune whined.

"Guuuuuuuys," Ruby drawled. "It was so nice!"

Sun ruffled her hair. "You feelin' better?"

"Yeah!"

***

The middle of the night is when she made her move.

The White Castle's candles had been blown out, so it was pitch black.

She blended in with the darkness. To any onlooker, Blake was a shadow.

She stalked the part of the building that was attached to the castle. On the far side of the east wing.

She couldn't remember how long it'd been since she visited this place.

She didn't miss it one bit. In fact, she'd rather stay as far away from it as possible. It left bad memories. Although, there were a few good ones.

But there's one she'll never forget.

This is where she met Yang and Weiss for the first time.

Despite wanting to frown, she found herself smiling.

That smile quickly turned to a frown when she heard the sound of tainted water dripping from the ceiling. The walls receded and exposed cracks. Moss was growing in the cracks. The building might as well be abandoned.

No one cared for the hidden jail. Why would they? The only people in cells were convicted felons deemed by the queen to be 'bad' for society.

Despite this, it wasn't a normal jail. This particular jail belonged to the tyrant. The people in these cells were her prisoners.

Like how Weiss and Yang were.

Blake prowled along the cells, squinting her eyes up at the top. Each cell has a number etched into the wall above the steel beams.

Some numbers were easily displayed while others faded over time. The most disgusting thing to Blake was that parts of the concrete wall were soft.

It would've taken Blake a long time to find her target, but she overheard Mercury slip the information.

Overheard…

Right...

She rushed to cell number five in the darkness.

Her hasty footsteps echoed in the vast, rundown room.

At last, the number five-peaked out from above one of the cells.

The spy concernedly leaned forward and curled her fingers around those all-too-familiar steel bars.

There was a blob of black curled in on itself on the harsh ground. Her cat ears flicked in recognition, but she worried more when she didn't hear the sounds of his breathing.

"Tai," Blake whispered. "Tai, are you okay?"

A drip drop was her answer.

"Tai," she repeated. "Please get up."

She tried to use a soothing voice since she had no idea if the man was alright. If he was in good or bad condition. Who knows what happened to him when he was undoubtedly thrown in here.

Suddenly, the blob slightly moved. There was a light snore as he blearily looked up at the concerned cat faunus. Due to his human vision, he only saw a shadow, but due to her pointy ears, he recognized her.

"Blake?" Tai asked, slowly finding his footing to stand. "What're you doing here? How'd you know I was-"

"Are you okay?" Blake asked again.

"Shaken up, but I'm good," Tai replied, still sounding surprised.

Golden orbs narrowed as she took in his features. What he was saying was true. His peasant clothing was torn and tattered. Other than a slightly bruised cheek, Taiyang seemed fine. At least for now.

"Thank god…" Blake breathed.

Taiyang approached the girl and set his gentle hands over hers to comfort her. To him, she was still on edge, so he wanted to ease her in any way possible.

Innocent blue eyes dove into Blake's soul. "Is this where Yang and Weiss were all those years?"

Hesitantly, Blake gazed around and absorbed the grotesque atmosphere. Her cat ears folded on her head as she frowned.

"Yeah," she guiltily admitted.

"It sucks," he stated and sniffed once. "It smells, too. I haven't even been here a day and I hate it."

"Keep in mind, Yang and Weiss had each other," Blake reminded. "They were never alone."

"They also had you," Tai stated. "Don't forget that."

Even though Blake was their guard for all those years, she was still a bystander. Until she helped them escape. The one thing she regretted was not helping them sooner.

Seeing her friends trapped in here every day still haunted her.

Wanting to shake off those memories, Blake gripped the bars tighter.

"What happened?"

"It was all so quick," Taiyang started. "I was about to make some stew for the girls, minding my own business. I was expecting them to come home soon and I knew they'd be hungry. You know them. They always have some food with them," he said with a laugh.

Blake nodded in understanding. "The journey to Atlas is exhausting," she could practically see Yang and Ruby gorging themselves while Weiss chided them to slow down and chew before they choked.

"Very," Tai agreed. "It was then that- I think- two captains barged in and started looking around."

That was odd.

"Wait, they just strolled in?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Tai stated. "It was the weirdest thing! They started looking around for 'anything suspicious' while I was adamantly yelling at them to get out since it's my house!"

"That's definitely illegal," the spy said. "They can't do that."

Blake tightened her fists and grit her teeth. She knew exactly who the pair were. It infuriated her.

"I know!" Taiyang growled. "They probably thought they could get away with it since they're captains."

"Not only did they get away with it, they were praised," Blake sighed.

"By The Faker?"

A nod.

"Such bullcrap," Tai replied.

"I know. Things around here aren't exactly fair," Blake said.

"Mhm," he hummed in agreement. "And wouldn't ya know it they found the one loose floorboard in the house. Just my luck. They took all the dust we had, but the worst part was that they kicked Zwei to make him stop barking," he informed with a frown. "If I see him again I'm gonna pummel that punk."

"Did he have gray hair?" Blake asked.

Tai nodded. "That's the one."

"His name is Mercury and he won't get away with that," Blake stated sternly.

If she was honest with herself, Blake liked Mercury. He was fun to talk to. But that didn't matter now. He kicked her beloved friend and she wasn't going to let that go. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that, but she didn't need evidence. Taiyang wouldn't lie about something like that.

Tai continued.

"They thought the dust was suspicious, so they took me with. I'm assuming they'll question me tomorrow."

Blake heaved a sigh. "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this mess. It's all my fault…"

"Blake-"

"I should've followed them around!" she seethed. "They always keep to themselves. I should've known they were plotting something!"

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Tai reassured. "None of this is your fault. No one blames you. No one could'a saw this coming."

Her head dipped in apology.

"Still…"

"There's something you need to know."

That caught her attention. She whipped up her head, cat ears perked, fully alert. "Tell me."

"The Faker visited me a few hours ago," Tai revealed.

Blake gasped. "What?"

"She's definitely intimidating," Tai admitted with a sheepish grin.

"What'd she do?"

"Nothing. She said that she has plans in the kingdom tomorrow," determined blue eyes met wary gold, which pierced through the darkness. "Blake, you have to go there. You have to make sure my kiddos are okay, too."

"Of course," the spy stated. "Did Cinder say anything else?"

"Nothing much, really, she's a woman of few words," Tai replied. "She heavily implied something will happen in the kingdom tomorrow. I have no idea what it is, but it can't be good. She probably wants to use me for part of it."

Blake took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sounds like something she'd do."

"Right," Tai nodded. "This is why you gotta go warn them. Whatever she's planning can't be good."

The spy stared at the ground with a frown, unable to meet his worried gaze.

"Blake," he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. From that, their eyes met. "I trust you. You can do this. They'll make things right."

Her hand strongly grasped his own in reassurance. Worried golden orbs shifted to strong and determined, shimmering in the darkness. Instead of a weary voice, she took a somber tone.

"I won't let anything happen to you. You can count on me."

"Blake, I don't care what happens to me. Just take care of them."

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah lotta things happening! How will it play out?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	39. We're In This Together

"You guys are ridiculous," Weiss sighed.

Sun and Neptune waved their tails back and forth as they walked in front of the group with smiles. Although, the blue tail was stiff and didn't look natural at all. Nothing compared to the yellowtail next to his.

But Weiss wasn't referring to them goofing off or their tails.

The worst was what was on their faces.

Fake mustaches. More specifically, they were made of squirrel fur.

The ex-princess tilted her head over to glare at Ruby. "Was it necessary?"

Ruby shrugged. "It makes them happy. Their deaths aren't in vain."

In her free time, Ruby had shot some squirrels. Just to make the props for the boys. Seeing their twinkling smiles was worth it.

"You jealous?" Sun asked teasingly.

"The opposite," Weiss sighed. "Must you wear that in public?"

"It's our disguises!" Neptune reminded. "Just walk behind us and pretend you don't know us if you're embarrassed."

While Weiss mumbled to herself, Yang quickly joined her side and grabbed her hand. For a while, the group had been roaming around the kingdom of Vale.

Only because of that ominous note found at Ruby's house. If they had the option, they'd stay far away from the kingdom and remain near Carnation, but there was no choice.

It was true it'd been a good day so far, but they had a feeling something bad would happen.

How to get Taiyang back had to have a catch.

The group knew that fully well as they strolled around the kingdom, waiting for something to happen. So far, they enjoyed themselves.

Ruby adorned her wolf ears to blend in well, while her sister had on her yellow ears. Meanwhile, Wilhelmina and Weiss stuck with their black cloaks to cover the signature white hair. All-in-all, they looked like any other group of people roaming the kingdom.

No unwanted attention.

A random little boy ran up to the pair of brothers and pointed at their faces.

"I like your mustaches, sirs!"

Nevermind.

Sun bent down to get at eye level with the kid. "Thanks, little man! One day you can grow one, too!"

"I will!" the boy cheered. "Count on it, mister!"

Yang cut in and gazed down at the little boy, trying to seem as less intimidating as possible. "That's a way too formal way of addressin' this loser," she pointed to the monkey faunus.

The lion faunus tugged Sun's sleeve and whispered. "Don't fill his head with nonsense."

"Excuse me, sirs," the monkey faunus said in a childlike voice, directed at the freezerburn pair. "Me and this young gentleman are tryin' to have a conversation!"

The kid crossed his arms with finality. "Yeah!"

Sun knelt down to get at eye-level with the kid. "Good luck, little man. I'll be cheerin' you on."

"Thanks!"

Before Sun could reply, the tiny kid darted away. From the looks of it, his mother had been waiting by the fountain. He returned and hugged the woman's knees before they walked away hand-in-hand.

"Cute," Yang smiled. "She must've been keepin' a sharp eye on him."

It was then that Wilhelmina grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed. Weiss gazed at her with a warm grin.

After Ruby watched the mother and son walk away, she nudged Sun's side. "How much did you pay him to say that?"

"I didn't!" Sun yelped. "They look that cool."

"So cool," Neptune added unconvincingly.

When no one was watching him, Sun smirked and leaned into Ruby's ear. "I paid his mom twenty lien."

"I knew it!" Ruby exclaimed.

The pair shared laughter amongst themselves, leaving their friends to wonder what they were giggling about.

As planned, the three girls, Wilhelmina and her sons prowled around the kingdom. For now, they could only stroll around, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Even though they had no idea what would happen, it couldn't be good.

To any normal person, they looked like another ordinary, cheerful group. But that was far from it. Deep in their souls were sparks swirling around. Today marked how their futures would turn out to be.

Just as the worried group rounded a corner, there was a huge crowd surrounding the outdoor assembly hall. Humans and faunus gathered in a circle around the wooden stage. It was the same place where the guillotine was set-up sometimes. The same place they found Ren being whipped.

"There!" Ruby pointed. "Let's go. Maybe this is it."

"It's gotta be," Yang agreed.

Together, the group slithered through the crowd, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

Above all the citizens on a wooden stage were several people.

Four of them gazed down at the crowd. Like they stood above everyone else.

One faunus up there was hauntingly familiar. The one with a mask over his face and crimson hair.

"Welp," Yang started. "If Adam's part of this it can't be good."

After bumping into several people, they got a better view. There was a gray-haired boy and green-haired girl with their arms crossed like they weren't interested. Like this was just another day on the job. The humans stared down the crowd like they were mere insects with smirks.

Next to the bull faunus stood one of their beloved friends. She didn't look thrilled at all. In fact, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than here. Her golden orbs gazed at the crowd, clearly searching for someone. Her signature cat ears were easy to pinpoint.

"It's Blake!" Ruby blurted and covered her hands over her mouth.

Somehow, the cat faunus must've heard her name called because her eyes focused on her girlfriend. A worried frown switched to a small smile. Luckily, the bull faunus next to her didn't notice. He was too busy with the person kneeling on the ground in front of him.

Blake whipped her golden eyes from her friends in the crowd to the man on stage next to her. The blond man was kneeling on the ground in front of Adam.

It was then that their stomachs dropped.

Just what they feared.

No doubt that was Tai. His hands were bound with cloth. The man searched the crowd, hoping his daughters wouldn't endanger themselves. It was clear he'd been roughed up. His cheek was a different color than the rest of his skin tone. A slight purple and it swelled a bit. His clothing was tattered and had several rips.

He looked better than they expected him to be.

"Dad!" Yang exclaimed, more out of relief.

"Hush," Wilhelmina hated to say that, but their cover would be blown. "Sorry, Yang. Please be quiet. We must find out what they want without being seen."

It was so surreal to see Blake stand up there with the enemy. It truly looked like she was the bad guy. The posture she emanated told all she was powerful and not one to mess with. A far cry from the helpful girl the group had come to adore.

Despite knowing Blake was on their side, it felt like she wasn't. Which, in a way, is a good thing. It was obvious Blake was concerned for Tai when she kept whipping her eyes at him, making sure Adam wouldn't harm him.

Various whispers echoed. The crowd was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Everyone shut up!"

The stern voice did the trick.

Emerald. And she looked pissed.

"Us captains have an announcement!" she barked. "So listen up!"

For the faunus in the crowd, their ears stood on end and their tails froze. The humans turned stiff, giving the powerful captains their full attention.

This was it.

"Schnee!" Adam yelled with venom, his voice ran deep.

From the mention of her last name, Weiss' adrenaline spiked. She almost broke out into a nervous sweat. Since no one knew her mother was alive, he had to be talking about her, or indirectly to her.

The crowd processed his words.

The former royal family's name was never commonly mentioned in public since the faux panther faunus took over.

So it was odd to the people around.

"Schnee?" a bystander whispered. "Does he mean the old princess Weiss Schnee?"

"Yeah, you idiot!" her friend replied. "The one who broke out of prison!"

"They still haven't caught her?"

"Apparently not."

"Heh," he huffed. "Shows how fucked up the government is."

Besides a few chatters, nothing noteworthy was mentioned. Adam took this as his chance.

"Turn yourself in or this man dies!"

There was the catch.

The lion faunus and her friends froze.

Weiss' body went numb in an instant. The only thing that kept her grounded was a warm hand that suddenly wrapped around her own. The warmth was familiar.

It was Yang, who was smiling in reassurance.

Despite what was happening, Weiss felt oddly safe.

She always felt like that when she was with her beloved girlfriend.

When they were together, she felt like they could take on the world.

At least their world.

And it was shouting at them.

A female bystander could only yell in horror. "They'd kill an innocent person for a Schnee?!"

An infuriated man cupped his hands over his mouth. "You can't kill someone for that!"

A faunus joined and backed him up. "That's too far!"

"Just cuz you're a captain doesn't mean you can get away with this!" another faunus chided.

In response, Adam gave them a low, menacing growl. That got everyone to zip it. The angry bull faunus roughly lifted Tai by the collar.

This caused Blake to take a hesitant step forward, but she restrained herself. Her coworker hadn't done anything yet, so she forced herself to stay in place for appearance's sake.

Adam forced Tai to stand and pushed him forcibly in front of him.

"This man was harboring the Schnee the whole time!"

Weiss' lips slightly parted and she murmured. "They do know…"

"It's okay," Yang whispered. "It's nothing we didn't expect."

Yang gave her hand another squeeze. She also grabbed her little sister's hand to comfort her.

Another human spoke. "Where's the proof, huh?!"

Emerald's face contorted to a scowl. She was getting fed up with the unnecessary comments.

"Shut up!" she roared. "We're talking to the Schnee! We know she's somewhere in the crowd!"

Now that they mentioned it, the four captains kept scanning around. Probably for anyone suspicious looking.

From that, everyone examined each other. Like they were turning on each other.

People became weary. Luckily, Yang thought on her feet and hovered in front of her girlfriend. The smaller girl was easily hidden. Ruby was a quick thinker and also pushed Wilhelmina next to the girl. Not to mention Neptune stood behind them while Sun and Ruby flanked both sides.

This way, the Schnee's were hidden in plain sight.

From the distance, Blake watched them maneuver themselves with a poker face.

Despite keeping calm, Blake was on edge. She couldn't imagine how Weiss was feeling.

Taking the silence as his cue, Adam continued.

"You have a day to decide what you want to do. If you fail to turn yourself in before then, he will be executed! If you do, we'll let him go! You have our word!"

Yang grit her teeth in anger. "What good is that asshole's word?"

"Don't do it!" Tai shouted. "Don't-"

A sharp kick to his back. This sent Tai careening to the ground with a loud thump.

"Agh!"

Yang almost leaped on the stage, but Weiss gripped her hand before she could do anything rash. This made her think twice and she took a deep breath.

"Dad…" Ruby murmured.

Neptune placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay."

Adam glared down at Tai in disgust.

"Shut up, filthy trash."

Concern for Tai withered away and was replaced by anger for Adam.

Blake was about to pounce on the bull faunus to make him stop the abuse, but that wasn't necessary. That was all Adam did and he glanced at her with a smirk.

All Blake could do was flare her nostrils and help Tai stand. Of course, she had to look like she was being rough with him, but handled him with care. The two were a tad wobbly, but managed to stand.

The spy leaned into Adam's ear. "The queen said not to hurt him," she informed with some bite in her tone.

"That was hardly anything," Adam said.

All Blake could do from then was keep a firm grip on Tai, making sure he wouldn't suffer more abuse.

A random human piped up. "You really think this'll work?!"

A faunus agreed. "A Schnee would never do something so selfless!"

It seemed they were done yelling. With that, the four captains took their leave. Regretfully, Blake gripped Taiyang's strong arm and coaxed him to the direction of the horrid prison. It was awful watching Tai limp away, but her friends took comfort in knowing Blake was with him.

She'd never hurt Tai.

The crowd dispersed, chatting amongst themselves. While they left, the group involved was left standing there in shock. Yang broke the overbearing silence.

"Well… that was a thing."

***

"What're we gonna do?"

It was a solid question. One that Yang asked, which broke the unnerving silence.

After the scene in the kingdom, the group headed back to Wilhelmina's house. Clearly, the captains had given them time to sort things out, rather than have them make a split second decision.

Tai's life was at stake.

"Do what he says," Weiss stated like the answer was obvious. "We followed what the note said, so we will follow what he said. I'll turn myself in."

The group gave her disappointed stares.

"Sweetheart," Wilhelmina started. "You know what would happen…" she stopped herself, not wanting to think about the outcome.

"Not happening," Blake chimed firmly. "You're not going anywhere. If you turn yourself in, we all know what would happen. You'll be killed."

"You don't know that for sure," Weiss pointed out.

When everything died down, Blake saw her chance to slip away. She wanted to keep her promise to Tai, so that's why she was at Wilhelmina's house hidden in the woods discussing the previous events.

Before she left, she made sure Tai was safe in his cell. He was okay for the time being.

"We don't even know if they'll keep their word," Blake also pointed out. "If you turn yourself in, Tai may not be released. Since they know what he's been up to, he may be executed."

"Y-you think they'd do that?" Ruby asked, obviously frightened.

The spy grit her teeth, not liking that she had to say such things. "It's a possibility. That may be the outcome no matter what we decide to do. We should focus on rescuing him."

"Okay," Wilhelmina clasped her hands together. "I think we all can agree we don't want my daughter to turn herself in. That is exactly what they want and we won't play into their hands."

Collective nods.

"Guys," Weiss said in a bargaining tone. "If I don't, Mr. Xiao Long will for sure be executed. If I do, there's still a possibility he will be let go."

"That would be very slim," Blake replied. "I've known these people for most of my life. They're snakes."

The ex-princess bit her lip in frustration. This could turn out many ways. The number one thing on her mind was to put as less people in danger as possible. That was difficult, considering her friends were already deeply involved.

Still, if she could ensure their safety, she'd take it.

Even if it meant taking some risks.

Nowadays, that's how they lived.

"We will think of a solid plan!" Yang announced. "I hate to put you on the spot, kitten, but can you do something? You're the only one we have on the inside. There must be something. Anything."

All eyes landed on the cat faunus, who was contemplating her friend's words.

"This is what I meant," Weiss chimed knowingly. "She can't put herself at risk again-"

"I can let Tai escape like I did for you guys," Blake stated, but not firmly. It was more of a feeble voice like it would crack. It was obvious she was unsure of her words.

"That sounds too dangerous," Ruby spoke.

"You're right," the lion faunus shook her head. "Blake, we both know you won't get away with that again. You would be caught for sure. I won't let you endanger yourself. You've done that enough. It would also blow your cover, which would jeopardize all of us. Not to mention you would be executed."

"Nevermind, Blake," Yang said sadly. "Sorry. I didn't think'a that."

As if she was scared Blake would walk out the door, Ruby grabbed her girlfriend's arm. Making sure she wouldn't protest. Blake seemed to understand and slightly blushed from the sudden contact.

There was a silence as everyone pondered what to do.

"Well shit," Sun said. "Any other ideas?"

"We could go undercover and infiltrate the prison ourselves," Neptune suggested. "Blake says security is lenient there."

"That's true," Blake agreed. "If you go with this plan, I'll be sure to be stationed far away. That way, I'll be less suspicious, Weiss," she added to appease her.

If things went wrong, they could all be executed in her place.

This is what she feared since they broke out.

Putting her friends in avoidable danger.

Especially when the answer was in front of them. It was so obvious, at least to Weiss. To her, her friends had clouded judgment.

Weiss dipped her head and gazed at the floor. Her fists tightened and knuckles turned white. Her friends were willing to do so much for her. To take the extra mile. They were willing to put themselves in danger for her. To save her and Tai.

The lion faunus felt like she didn't deserve such kindness.

Taking the silence as permission, Blake continued. "I'll be far away, but I could also slow down our forces if you blow your cover."

"That won't happen," Yang replied. "We got this!"

"Who will sneak in?" Blake asked.

"I'll do it," Ruby raised her hand. "I'm the fastest and know the quickest way around the pipelines, not to mention a direct route to Carnation to reach safety. It'll be just like when Weissy and Yang escaped! Except faster and quieter and better."

Blake gripped her girlfriend's hand tighter. If her girlfriend was going in, she'd be damn sure to keep her safe.

Neptune nodded. "Yeah, yeah I can see this working. Will it just be Ruby going? She should have backup."

"I'll go!" Sun raised his hand.

"You?" Yang scoffed. "No way. We need someone quiet, genius. You're louder than a gun."

"Then you go!" Sun exclaimed. "You've been in the pipes before anyways."

Yang shuddered from the memory. Not to mention she despised the jail with a passion. Despite this, she was more than happy to go if it meant saving her father.

"I'll do it."

Just as she said that, Weiss admitted what was bothering her.

"Have you thought of the aftermath?" the lion faunus asked. "What would happen to the captains for negligence? For letting someone escape again? Not to mention, if Mr. Xiao Long does get away, he would also have a bounty on his head. Don't even get me started if they capture you again," she pointed at Yang. "And you," she faced Ruby.

"We gotta focus on the bright side," Yang said.

"The realistic side," Weiss corrected. "Have any of you thought about how I feel?"

Uneasy silence.

"I refuse to let your father die in my place!" the ex-princess raised her voice, something she rarely did. "Putting more people in danger and risking your lives when you don't have to? It's not worth it! The safest, most obvious option... is to turn myself in."

From her little outburst, the room was stunned into silence. Her friends gave her pleading expressions.

"Princess," Yang's voice cracked with misery. "Don't say that. If you turn yourself in, they'll..."

It was clear tears were almost spilling over those concerned lilac eyes. Her eyes were red, but not from the normal anger. More from crying out in frustration.

Yang refused to let her do such a thing.

"No one knows that for sure," Weiss stated. "I'll be a prisoner again, but Mr. Xiao Long would be safe. And that's all that matters. He's our main priority. Not me. Don't forget that."

Wanting to diffuse the situation, the former queen hugged her daughter. It was firm and kind. Like she never wanted to let her go. Wilhelmina pat her back gently and rubbed her fingers through her daughter's hair. Something she once did to coax her to sleep.

"Snowflake," her mother started. The nickname caused a lion ear to flicker. "I know when you put your mind to something, it's hard to change it. But you must already know… just by looking..."

Wilhelmina directed her daughter to gaze at all her friends, who adorned concerned expressions.

"... we're in this together."

"That's right," Ruby chirped.

"I'll be damned if I let you turn yourself in," Yang added. "You'd have to go through me first," she sent a wink.

The flirtatious gesture was greeted with a small smile.

Of course they wouldn't give her up.

She should've realized her protests would've been in vain.

"So please, do not say such things," the former queen said softly. "Otherwise, you will make them upset, see?"

Yang wiped away the tears from her eyes and sniffed once. Previous red shifted to lilac. The blonde looked like a sad lion.

Unable to bear seeing her girlfriend like that, Weiss pulled her in for an embrace. Yang was taken aback at first, but slowly wrapped her arms around the small girl, leaning into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry," Weiss murmured sweetly in her ear. "I'll shut up now."

Yang pulled her tighter. "We'll get dad back and everyone will be safe," she murmured. "I promise."

For some reason, Weiss found comfort in those words.

Yang had a great tendency to make her feel safe.

Especially when they were in each other's arms.

The couple pulled apart and the lion faunus gazed in those lilac orbs.

"You're right," Weiss agreed. "Everything will be okay..."

Another stretch of silence.

"... I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many promises!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	40. Goodbye

Not a single candle flickered in the pitch-black cabin.

The home bathed in darkness.

Only a small trickle of light crept through the windows.

It would have been silent if Neptune and Sun weren't snoring. Their mother wasn't far away from the brothers. Unlike them, she was as quiet as a mouse as she dozed.

Meanwhile, in the common room was their guest Yang, who was sprawled on the floor. She was sleeping like a baby and snuggled with a bunch of fur blankets. The fur cushioned her body from the hardwood. It was nothing she wasn't used to. Having a bed was a luxury to her.

Unfortunately, their house doesn't have enough beds.

To help keep her warm, Zwei cuddled up to her stomach and, every now and then, twitched in his sleep.

Besides the incessant snoring, the sound of calculated footsteps creaked on the floorboards.

Unfortunately, not everyone could sleep properly before the big day tomorrow.

The day they'd save Taiyang.

Currently, he was in a rundown cell. A far cry from this cozy home.

Since Weiss wanted to be quiet, she halted and started to tiptoe with a cup in hand. It was easy for her to see in the darkness, so she was careful not to spill the liquid.

Silently, she opened the front door and rounded the corner of the home.

There, laying on the cold grass was Ruby. The red-cloaked girl had her hands leisurely behind her head as she stared up at the sky.

Unlike the inside, the outside was quiet. No insects hummed their tune. No chirping of the birds.

It was pleasantly tranquil. A nice relief from the day's events.

It was a beautiful night. Hundreds of bright stars scattered in the atmosphere. The sky was painted a deep blue hue and illuminated Remnant's surface. It was like the paint was streaked across a canvas and blended gorgeously. It was almost breathtaking.

To top it off, it wasn't too cold out. It was lukewarm. Until recently, it was warm at night.

Weiss walked over to her friend and sat next to her. From her arrival, Ruby sat up with a grin.

"Here," the ex-princess handed the cup to her.

"Thanks, Weissy," Ruby smiled and accepted it.

The cup was pleasantly warm compared to the chilly night. Oddly, it smelled like flowers. Wanting to know what was in it, Ruby cautiously slurped a sip.

"Bleh!" Ruby spit out her tongue in disgust. "W-what's this?! It's awful!"

Since it smelled nice, Ruby thought it'd taste good. She grimaced in disgust.

"I mixed some herbs in there," Weiss informed, which earned her a skeptical look. "Don't look at me like that, dolt. Herbs strengthen the immune system. Your chances of getting sick decrease immensely."

Ruby stared at the green colored drink and cringed. She took another experimental sniff. Now that she thought about it, it smelled kind of bad, too.

"That doesn't mean I like it," Ruby spat out her tongue again.

"I won't deny that it is gross," the lion faunus admitted. "But it's healthy for you."

Despite hating the taste and smell, Ruby took another sip. She'd heard rumors that many people had been getting sick lately. She appreciated her friend thought of her health at a time like this and swallowed her pride.

"It's so nice out," the red reaper breathed.

"How long has it been since we stopped to smell the roses?" Weiss asked with a smile.

Ruby lifted her arm and smelled her armpit. "Not too long," a sheepish grin.

Weiss gave her an unamused stare. "You know what I mean, you dunce."

"Yang's right, you're hard to make laugh," Ruby commented.

"Not my fault the joke was lame," the lion faunus smirked.

Ruby shrugged. "It could've been better. I'll give you that."

The friends grinned at each other before gazing at the sky.

"You could never get a view like this in a jail cell," Weiss breathed.

"That's for sure," the red reaper stated. "What was it really like in there?"

Weiss tucked her knees into her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Remembering that awful place was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Especially since Ruby's father was in there right now. It was a dark, inner world.

At least one thing made her experience better.

Yang.

"If you don't mind, may we talk about something else?"

Ruby could see the disdain in her eyes and frowned. "Okay, sorry. Didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's alright," Weiss assured. "How did it feel when you got Drachen?"

"One of the best days of my life ever!" Ruby exclaimed. "Besides when Yang came back to me," she nodded to herself. "That was for sure the best day."

"Did your horse help you cope?"

"Definitely," Ruby replied without a second thought. "If dad didn't buy me him, I don't know what would've happened. I might've lost hope of seeing Yang again."

Ruby took another sip of her drink.

"That's unlike you," the ex-princess pointed out. "You always hold on to the tiniest speck of hope. It can be annoying sometimes."

"Hey," Ruby started.

"It's an endearing quality," the ex-princess added.

Ruby pressed her fingers together with a wide grin. "You think so?"

Weiss leaned to the side and lightly nudged Ruby with her pointy elbow.

"Yes, you dunce."

Ruby playfully bumped her side.

"How was Yang back then?" Ruby couldn't help but ask. "Was she super worried?"

"Immensely," Weiss stressed the word. "She took out a guard by herself when she was just a child. She almost got away, too. To make sure you were okay."

"Woaaaaaahh," Ruby gawked. "She's always been so reckless!"

"Tell me about it," Weiss agreed in feigned annoyance.

Some much-needed shared laughter.

The red reaper leaned back on her hands to enjoy the sky in all its glory. "We gotta big day tomorrow."

"We'll do everything we can to make sure you make it out okay," Weiss assured.

"I don't care about that," Ruby stated. "Like you said earlier, the priority is dad. Make sure he gets out safe."

"I will," Weiss was sure of her words. They were stern, unyielding. "Promise."

Ruby grinned after a yawn.

"Are you tired?" the lion faunus asked.

"Y-yeah," Ruby stammered. I'm-I'm feelin' r-really tired..."

The ex-princess never lost her poker face. "It's getting late. We should go to bed soon."

"Why's everything so… dizzy…?"

It was then that Ruby began to slump backward. Instantly, Weiss caught her friend before she could land hardly on the grass. The ex-princess sent her a guilt-ridden look. Before Ruby's eyelids fluttered shut, realization sparked in those silver orbs.

"No..." was the last thing Ruby muttered before she went limp in her friend's arms.

The cup Ruby had been holding spilled and soaked into the ground. The grass absorbed the liquid and vanished.

With Ruby protectively in her arms, Weiss stared down at her.

"Ruby?"

There was no response, so she was satisfied.

I'm so sorry, Ruby.

Quietly, Weiss stood with the small girl in her arms. Ruby hadn't even flinched as she was lifted. The girl's weight was no problem. Years of training in her cell allowed Weiss to develop muscles in her arms.

Weiss took it slow as she brought the knocked out girl into the common area, where Yang was still snoring.

The blonde's own cup was right next to her.

Carefully, Weiss laid Ruby next to her dozing sister. After she pulled up the blankets, she brushed her pale fingers through her friend's dark, short, adorable hair.

Thank you for being my best friend, Ruby, the lion faunus thought. Your goofy smile and cheery attitude made living in secrecy tolerable.

Unintentionally, Weiss sniffed a few times. The girl looked so vulnerable, so scared before she lost consciousness.

I'll never forget someone as wonderful as you.

She leaned down and pressed a light kiss on the girl's forehead.

I won't allow you to throw yourself into danger unnecessarily. Don't worry. Your Dad will be okay. As promised.

She brushed her fingers through the girl's hair one last time before turning to Yang.

After that, Weiss leaned over her girlfriend and took in her features.

This was more than likely the last time she'd see her. She wanted to etch every tiny detail in her mind. A whole new feeling overwhelmed her. The thought of never seeing her girlfriend again…

It shattered her heart.

It was physical pain.

She'd never felt like this before.

It was like her heart was forcibly ripped out of her chest and stomped on.

As she gazed down at Yang's peaceful resting face, an image of the younger feisty girl popped in her mind.

She hasn't lost that spark. That will never change.

During her sadness, a familiar aroma wafted in her nose. She's grown so accustomed to it that she almost forgot. Now that she was leaving, the scent hit her full force.

I'll miss your pine smell. That scent of security.

A flashback of Yang's cheerful grin.

I'll miss your smile. That sunny side of you.

Tentatively, Weiss set a gentle hand on top of her limp girlfriend's own. She leaned down and scooted closer to those perfect lips. As she did so, she gripped her hand tighter.

I'll miss a lot of things about you.

Several memories flashed through her mind.

The day they met.

Yang never once gave up trying to break out of that prison.

So Weiss never stopped adoring her.

When Yang showed optimism even in their darkest time.

So Weiss held onto that hope.

When they goofed off in their cells and enjoyed the little things in life.

When they met Blake for the first time.

When they first physically touched each other. It was a playful kick, although at the time Yang deserved it. At least that's what Weiss told herself.

When they first held hands. That was the first time the couple felt a union.

When they first kissed. The first time they felt such a rush of emotions flood their bodies.

Yang had always been there for her. Despite knowing the dangers surrounding Weiss' very existence.

That made Weiss want to keep living.

It was Yang who taught her how to live. Not just exist.

The lovable blonde has always given every problem her all. Fought for what she believed in. Never turned her back on her friends. All these things made Weiss fall even harder for her.

Watching Yang become stronger was a blessing.

Watching that wild blonde mane warp into flames of fury was alluring.

Without her realizing, tears spilled over. Her vision began to blur. The rivulets escaped and dropped onto Yang's cheeks below.

I'll miss you.

The grip on her hand tightened.

I'm pathetic, Weiss thought. It's my last moment with you and I couldn't even say goodbye when you were awake... she wiped her eyes, trying to choke back several sobs. This must be what Blake felt like...

Several hiccups escaped as she leaned back, still gripping that warm, strong hand she'd grown fond of.

There were so many things I wanted to do. I wanted to live alongside you for many more years. I wanted to go on more dates with you.

This time, she couldn't stop the tears or tiny sobs. Tiny hiccups racked her body as she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

I wish I could live multiple lives. That way, I could fall in love with you all over again. Several more times.

Her stomach churned in a knot as she fondly gazed down at her girlfriend.

I'm sorry I dragged you into this. You deserve better. You deserve the world.

At last, Weiss leaned down and carefully pressed their lips together.

God, she'll miss that sweet taste.

The kiss was ethereal as their lips entwined. Those soft lips were out of this world.

Unfortunately, she couldn't linger too long. Reluctantly, she pulled away, already missing the warmth.

"I love you."

It was a shame Yang never heard her utter those words. That was the only regret Weiss had. The lion faunus slowly stood, unable to pry her eyes off her dear girlfriend.

"Thank you, Yang. Goodbye."

After that, she wiped away her tears. She made her way over to the front door, but a tiny black blob blocked her path. She almost stepped on him and she sadly gazed down at him.

His ears leaned back on his head. Lion ears also leaned back as Weiss crouched down.

"Hey, Zwei," she forced a smile. "Take care of them, okay?"

The little corgi whimpered. His beady gray eyes swirled with sorrow. A lion ear flicked in recognition at the emotion.

He was crying.

"Hey, hey," she murmured and coaxed him in her arms. "I promise your owners will be alright."

Another low whimper.

"I'll be fine," the ex-princess reassured, unconvincingly. "You know how tough I am."

The little corgi licked her cheek and nuzzled into her neck. In return, she hugged him tighter.

"I'll miss you, too."

When the embrace loosened, Zwei took this as his chance to scamper to Yang's side. His tiny paws nudged her torso repeatedly as he let out several whimpers.

Knowing Yang wouldn't wake up anytime soon, Weiss walked out the door. She didn't spare a glance at the sad sight. She couldn't bear it.

It was still dark out, so she had plenty of time to get to her destination without being seen.

After a deep breath, Weiss headed to the direction of the kingdom.

The Icy Castle. Her first home.

Before, Weiss never went anywhere without her black cloak. Now, she found it unnecessary and even allowed her lion ears to be in plain view.

What was the point?

Instead, she wore a simple blue dress. The linen was the same as all the peasants wore.

Still, she wouldn't trade the clothing for the world. After all, Tai bought it for her.

The icy citadel was a few miles from here.

Might as well enjoy the walk.

It was odd not to hear the insects. It was colder. Leaves began to change color. A cool breeze grazed her face, almost causing her to shiver.

She kept walking in the darkness, trying not to think of the things she'll come to miss.

Things she already missed.

With all her heart, she firmly believed this was for the best.

Despite that, she felt overwhelming sorrow. Weiss choked back several sobs and forced away the tears. She could cry later.

A rustle in the distance.

White lion ears flicked, fully alert. The ex-princess whipped her head to the direction of the noise and she took a defensive stance.

"Who's there?!"

Her yell reverberated for miles and almost shook the trees.

A tall, black figure stepped out from the shadows. Weiss squinted, wondering if it was someone she knew.

She swallowed hardly.

Mom's not that tall. Yang, Ruby, and Blake are too short as well. Neptune and Sun are far bulkier. That figure is slender. Who is it?

The silhouette inched closer to the frightened girl.

"W-who are you!?" Weiss tried to sound stern, but it came out feeble.

Before she could even blink, the black figure appeared just meters in front of her.

Instantly, Weiss began taking several steps backward. She almost tripped on her own feet in her haste.

"Answer me!"

She really wished she brought her rapier. Especially since this person behaved like a threat.

The figure respected her wishes and unveiled their hood. That was all the person needed to do to cause Weiss' jaw to drop.

It was true it was dark out, but Weiss' night vision allowed her to see clearly.

Pale and fair skin. White hair pulled neatly in a bun. The combination allowed her to glow in the night. Those sparkling, eloquent blue eyes were too familiar.

"N-no, you can't be… that's impossible..."

The woman remained stoic, seemingly not at all affected by the girl's reaction.

"Weiss," the mysterious woman called. "We need to talk."

That voice…

Those features...

She couldn't be...

"Winter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat's goin' on here!? What's she doing there?! Idk what we're yelling about!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	41. There's No Time to Waste

"Winter?"

That stern, stoic expression never wavered. The woman in question stood tall and firm, looking like a dark shadow in the night.

Her facial features glowed under the moonlight along with her platinum hair.

Calm blue eyes whipped to the top of the girl's head.

That's when her face warped.

Weiss recognized that expression.

It was the same expression she gave her constantly all those years ago.

The same expression that caused her stomach to drop every time.

Weiss thought she'd grown used to that look. After finally seeing it after all these years, she was proved wrong when her stomach unintentionally twisted in a knot.

It was hard to gulp. Her throat felt tight.

It was the same expression that made Weiss ashamed of existing.

For being a hindrance.

It was pure, utter…

Disgust.

In response, Weiss consciously folded her ears on top of her head to make them less visible.

Even after so long…

It was still like this.

Despite giving her that heart-wrenching look, the woman returned to the normal stoic expression like it never happened and spoke.

"You always had a habit of doing the right thing."

The woman's words betrayed her previous expression.

Was that praise? A fact? A compliment?

Understandably, Weiss was left speechless.

This didn't sound like Winter. Although she acted like it.

Was this woman really her older sister?

Then again, who else could she be?

"Yes," the woman confirmed her thoughts. "I am alive."

"H-how?" Weiss asked in disbelief. Cautiously, she took a step forward to examine the woman in front of her.

Winter didn't seem to mind and remained still to ease any doubts.

"Winter," Weiss rambled her train of thoughts. "How are you alive? All this time, I thought you were dead. It's like everything I've known is a lie. Did you know I was here? Is that why you're here?"

Truthfully, the lion faunus wanted nothing more than to hug the woman, but she somehow kept her composure.

It was true that Winter never particularly liked her younger sister, but Weiss always looked up to her.

She was her role model.

She was everything Weiss always wanted to be. A person she strived to be. Because of this, she was distraught when she thought her older sister was dead.

In the past, Winter showed distaste toward Weiss for being a faunus. Even expressed a hint of loathing.

Despite that, Weiss didn't believe Winter despised her.

She'd always keep her younger sister at a distance. Never talked to her much. In the past, they coexisted with each other.

The younger girl of the pair kept rambling and asking questions.

Of course, Winter expected that. She was far too calm for the situation. Even for Weiss' tastes.

Winter hadn't changed.

It was obvious she knew many things.

Either about the government, world, or anything.

Maybe she knew it all.

"There are many secrets this kingdom is hiding, Weiss," Winter revealed. "For example," she pointed to herself.

Wait, what secrets?

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

Winter chose not to answer and gazed at her sister's slender form. "Did you retrieve my rapier? How is mother?"

Chills ran through her body. Azure orbs widened.

Was Winter toying with her?

Again, Weiss was left speechless.

Her lips trembled as she struggled to form words.

What was Winter hiding?

Why and how did she know so much?

Who was she?

"Sister-"

"Don't call me that," Winter snapped, which caused Weiss to shut her mouth.

Another punch in the gut.

"I'm sorry, Winter," Weiss apologized and dipped her head.

The woman's calculated blue eyes flickered to the white lion ears again.

Weiss felt unbearably vulnerable. The formality was back. It was almost painful. Still, it was a relief to see her sister was alive.

That's all that mattered to her.

"You are heading home, correct?"

"The White Castle?" Weiss asked for clarification, which earned a nod. "Yes."

"For the peasant?" Winter questioned.

He was so much more than a peasant, but the last thing Weiss wanted to do was cause conflict, so she just nodded.

"Indeed. That man is the father of my girlfriend and best friend. He's loved and needed."

"I see," Winter simply replied. "You don't want him to die in your place?"

"Of course not," Weiss stated sternly. "That's why I'm going."

So Winter knew why she was here?

It felt strange to use a firm voice, but the lion faunus felt strongly on the matter. Something Winter didn't miss.

Did she come here to convince her not to go?

"I can see you have made up your mind," Winter observed. The stubborn trait ran in their family. When a Schnee's mind was made up, there was no changing it. "Come with me. In return, I'll personally see that he will not be harmed and released."

So she wasn't here to convince her to not turn herself in.

The opposite.

Oddly enough, Weiss felt betrayed. She felt Winter would at least protest a little. Even though this was her decision and no one else's. Still, even if Winter did try to persuade her to stay, Weiss would go anyways.

She pushed those feelings aside and focused on what she said.

A childlike wonder sparked in Weiss' eyes. "R-really? You will help Mr. Xiao Long? You promise?"

"Promise."

Despite everything the sisters had been through, that part of them never changed.

A Schnee always keeps their word.

That was final.

An even bigger pressure was lifted off Weiss' shoulders. Now that she knew Tai would be released and in Winter's care, she could finally breathe freely.

With that, Winter turned on her heel and began to walk.

The only sound that drifted in the air was the grass being crunched under feet.

Weiss trailed behind her older sister, not sure if she'd upset her if she walked by her side. Instead, she followed behind as a million questions swarmed her mind.

Reaching out to the truth could start with silence. For now, Weiss had to keep her sister content so she would answer any questions later.

"You are doing the right thing," Winter assured as she kept her chin up high, looking ahead.

That comment eased any doubts.

"I know."

***

Light illuminated the home and gave it life.

It would have been peaceful to wake up to, but there was incessant barking.

Directly in her ears.

"Agh, Zwei, shut up…"

Instinctively, Yang curled in on herself to block out the noise. For some reason, she felt oddly fatigued. Not bothering to figure out why, she pulled up more fur blankets to go back to sleep on the floor.

Zwei didn't leave her personal space and kept barking. To make things worse, he pawed her side.

Knowing her weak protest was futile, Yang sat up and blinked away the haze. Her mouth was dry and her hair was tangled.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" she admitted defeat and set a hand on the corgi's head.

Her beloved dog whimpered. His beady eyes searched her soul, but Yang was too tired to notice.

"Jeez, what's up with you?"

A bark.

Yang gave him a confused look, but then it hit her.

"You must be hungry!"

Steadily, Yang stood after she threw down the hot covers. Wanting to help her dog, she headed over to the cabinets to find him and her friends some food.

"Rubes! Princess! What do ya wanna eat? Mama Schnee's got lots'a food."

No response.

Worried, Yang glanced over her shoulder to notice Ruby hadn't even stirred. She was out like a light on top of the several layers of blankets. A fur cover draped over her as she laid on her back.

As if that wasn't odd enough, Weiss wasn't in her normal spot that was next to Yang on the sheets.

She was gone.

Another bark.

Lilac eyes widened.

That's when Yang realized…

Zwei never barks unless something's wrong.

Concern fueled her system, so Yang darted over to the floor and knelt next to her sister. She leaned in slowly and used a soft voice.

"Ruby, wake up. Where's Weiss?"

The only thing she got from the girl was incoherent mumbling. Some drool leaked out of her mouth and dripped on the fur blankets.

"Ruby," Yang tried again. This time more firmly.

Still nothing. Her sister was sound asleep.

Needing to know where her beloved girlfriend is, Yang lifted the smaller girl in her arms.

"Ruby!"

A feeble snore. At least it was something.

"So help me…"

This time, Yang grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook Ruby hardly.

"Ruby, wake up! Rubes!"

The girl softly groaned and her eyes flinched a few times. It was obvious she was having trouble accomplishing the simple feat of opening her eyes.

"My god, why're you so out of it?"

Yang grew more and more concerned the longer it took Ruby to snap out of it. Was she sick? She didn't feel warm...

"Y-Yang?"

At last, her little sister groggily opened her eyes. They were hazy at first, but came to focus. The first thing she saw was her worried sister leaning over her.

"Jeez, Rubes, are you okay?"

Ruby took a moment to ponder the question. Aside from being a little tired, she felt fine. "I'm good! Just slept like a rock."

"Thank god," the blonde breathed.

Slowly, Ruby scooted out of Yang's capable arms and shook her head a few times.

"Hey, do you know where Weiss is?" Yang asked. "I haven't seen her."

"Uhhhhh…" Ruby groaned and searched her mind for answers.

Her and Weiss were talking late last night.

They enjoyed stargazing together.

Her friend gave her a gross tasting drink.

Her vision blurred and spun.

Then she felt really tired.

And the last thing she remembered was Weiss' guilt-ridden expression before everything went black.

"Weiss!" Ruby snapped out of it, now fully alert.

Yang stared at her with concern. "Yes, Weiss! Where is she? Do you know?"

"She drugged me!" Ruby yelped in realization.

"What!?"

It was then that Ruby glanced to the side and saw another cup next to where the blonde had slept. Zwei was smelling the liquid inside with his stubby tail pointed downward.

"She drugged you, too!" Ruby exclaimed.

"She drugged us?!" Yang yelped.

"She drugged us!"

Another bark.

"W-why would she…" Yang trailed off. "Oh no."

She should've known Weiss would do that!

Once her girlfriend made up her mind, there was no changing it!

Yang should've taken Weiss' initial protests seriously!

Should've realized that her girlfriend would chose the most safe option for the better of the group!

Now that Yang thought about it, Weiss gave into their demands easily. She must've been planning to put everyone to sleep, so she could sneak out and sacrifice herself.

It was her plan the moment she stopped protesting.

"Weiss…" her voice broke.

Yang was bent over the blankets as the pit of her stomach dropped. She didn't know how to feel. Angry? Upset? Sad? Frustrated? It didn't matter. She felt all those things in one moment. The emotions overwhelmed her as she tightened her fists.

But there was more prominent sadness as she felt tears start to form.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked.

The question snapped her out of it. That's right… she couldn't give up hope!

Yang rushed over to the window and stared up at the sun. Based on its high position…

"Around noon."

"Shit!" Ruby cursed.

"Rubes!" Yang chided.

"It's the perfect time to cuss don't give me that!" Ruby barked. "Are the others knocked out too?!"

Together, the sisters rushed into the main bedroom. There, they found the brothers on each side of Wilhelmina, who fit perfectly in the middle of the two. The family had just enough space to fit all three on the small bed.

While Yang darted to the small woman, Ruby tried to rouse Neptune.

"Mama Schnee," Yang called and nudged her side. "You gotta get up!"

The small woman stirred. "W-what?" she asked in an exhausted voice.

Her eyes weren't open, so Yang pulled her in her arms and lifted her. In response, Wilhelmina's bead lolled to the side. When nudging her didn't work, Yang lightly slapped her cheeks. She didn't want to, but there was no choice.

"Your daughter's in danger!"

Like she didn't hear the plea, Wilhelmina groaned. "My evening's in danger…"

After that, she went limp in her arms.

Giving up, Yang set her back on the bed. "She's a lost cause."

Meanwhile, Ruby had been trying to shake Neptune awake, but he was out cold. The boy who always strived for coolness was drooling on the feathery pillow.

"He's gone, too," Ruby said regrettably. "She got everyone! No, no, no, no, no! She's definitely in the castle by now!"

"Dad might be safe, but she's definitely not," Yang stated. "There's no time to waste," she popped her knuckles. "Sorry, monkey boy. I'm not holdin' back."

With determination, Yang grabbed Sun's collar and forcibly lifted him off the mattress. The toned boy was deadweight, but she lifted him like he was a feather.

"Hey!" Yang shouted in his face. "Get up or I'll take all your bananas!"

Sun jolted in his hazy sleep.

"Take the blueberries they suck anyways," he mumbled with his eyes closed.

With force, Yang headbutted his forehead. Sun's head jerked back violently from the harsh impact.

"Agh, what the hell!? What do you want?!"

The monkey faunus wiggled out of her arms and blinked dizzily, trying to suppress the new throbbing pain in his head.

"We gotta problem!" Yang said.

"Damn right, you woke me up from the best sleep of my life! Damn, did you punch me!? You wanna fight again?!"

That's when Ruby swooped in, panic written on her face. If she was unsettled, then something was definitely wrong.

"We need to wake your mom and brother!" Ruby exclaimed. "Weiss went to the castle on her own!"

"What!?" Sun yelped.

"That's right," Yang informed. "We gotta get dad and her back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title references the lyrics to Amalee's Life Will Change music video. And Yang's quote. I hope you've listened to the four songs the story is based on! They're all connected and it's really cool how it all fits together, so if you haven't, check them out. Songs and links are at the first chapter! You can't miss them.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	42. Worth It

Even he knew he was a greedy guy, but sometimes he'd let certain things get away from his desires.

Nothing stopped him from cornering his latest target.

Directly after Weiss turned herself in, Adam chased his prey and claimed his prize.

Per his master's orders, of course.

There was a dungeon room in the White Castle. Before Weiss was tossed in here and knocked unconscious, she recognized that steel, locked door.

It was the room her parents refused to let her go in as a child. The room looked frightening enough on the outside, so she spent years wondering what was inside.

As she grew older, she knew deep in her heart what was inside.

The dungeon was blaringly light. Multiple items- weapons- were scoured on the mahogany tables.

While Weiss was unconscious, Adam hoisted her up and tied her wrists with rope. The ropes dangled from the ceiling rafters. The girl was suspended in the air and the tips of her feet just barely grazed the floor.

Adam adorned a devilish grin as he gazed at his toy.

She was like a hunting trophy.

The Schnee was pale and her simple dress was blue. Adam couldn't wait to paint her other colors.

She was unmarred and perfect.

That'd be a different story when he was done with her.

He got excited just thinking about it. He couldn't wait to hear what kind of screams she'd cry.

The eager boy pranced around the room with an iron cudgel in hand. A maniac grin never left his lips as he thought about what was to come.

He had his toy all to himself.

He gave his victim another glimpse. She was totally helpless, and he relished in that fact. His limp, dangling trophy wasn't even conscious, and she managed to anger him.

One thing in particular about the girl made him livid.

Those exposed lion ears.

She was a faunus.

A Schnee dared to be a faunus?

It was time for the fun to start.

Needing the girl to be awake, he pounded the cudgel hardly into her torso.

Her body swung to the side with great force. The ensuing cracks that rang out echoed in the isolated room. The following scream was music to his ears.

"Nice of you to join me, Schnee."

Adam gripped the cudgel tighter as it rested by his side. He watched his victim struggle to open her eyes. Those blue orbs contained confusion then shifted to fear.

He smiled.

"Adam," Weiss spat the name like it was poison. "What do you want?"

"Don't mind me," the bull faunus whirled the iron cudgel around in a taunting manner. "Just having some fun."

The lion faunus glared daggers as she grimaced from the pain in her side.

"You brought this on yourself," Adam snapped. "Turning yourself in like that. Did you really think we'd go easy on you!? You're a fool!"

The girl chose not to reply. Instead, she focused on how she was going to endure what was to come.

With those hate filled eyes, it was clear Adam had several things planned for her.

Weiss tried not to show she was scared, but unfortunately for her, Adam already knew.

Adam received no response, so he approached her. Since he got close, Weiss tried to wiggle away, but the ropes restrained and dug more into her wrists.

"You may be a faunus, but you're not one of us."

The insult was immediately followed by a harsh jab. The iron pounded into her petite leg, which shattered like glass.

An agonized shriek.

"Don't think I'll show you mercy just because of those ears!"

Her once steady breathing shifted to heavy pants.

"What do… you want...?"

"For you to shut up," Adam answered and scanned her from head-to-toe.

She was so vulnerable. And she was all his.

"What a shame. Your dress isn't torn up. We should do something about that."

The ex-princess could only watch in horror. Her torturer sauntered over to the multiple tables lined up on the side. Weapons hanged on the walls and rested on the tables. He slid his finger along each torturous device, taking note of her expression to see which would frighten her more...

"I'll pick…" he dragged it out just to relish her panic. She was like a deer in headlights. Unfortunately for her, his fingers slid over to a daunting, sharp blade. "This one!"

Weiss chose to keep quiet and not react, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

But her forced poker face only served to fuel him more.

How long would it take to break her?

Adam licked his lips.

He rushed forward and grabbed her dangling body from behind. One hand wrapped crushingly around her stomach. With terrifying expertise, he hovered the blade just above her heaving chest.

In retaliation, Weiss kicked him from behind. Her wrists were bound, but her feet weren't.

"You bitch!" Adam hopped away, but not before giving her torso a sharp slice.

From the shallow cut, she grimaced.

She was still defiant.

Not acceptable.

"You won't be smirking when I'm done with you."

Instead of replying, Weiss focused on her breathing. On anything other than the intimidating bull faunus. In and out. In and out. Steady breaths. Her aura was working to heal the damage, but she had to ration the healing. After all, she had no idea what he had planned for her.

Red trickled out of her body. A sight that made Adam grin.

Adam started to make more cuts across her skin. The eager boy circled around her, trying to decide where he should cut next. To pick, he closed his eyes and pointed randomly. Wherever his finger landed, that's where he drug the blade.

It was a sick game to him.

"And…"

The sharp edge ripped her skin harrowingly slow. The tearing of skin was like a scissor cutting through paper.

The cruel red line extended from one shoulder to the other. He giggled like a hyena as he artistically carved her.

"Here..."

Weiss bit her tongue to keep from crying out. Every now and then, she'd hiss. Anything to not give him what he wanted.

Adam continued carving her for a long while, eager to turn his toy red.

Dozens of cuts- small and large- scoured her body as she dangled helplessly by the ropes.

Adam didn't know what he liked more. When she let out those shrill cries or tried to act tough and swallow them. Both sent pleasant shivers up his spine.

She was a swirl of red, blue, and tainted white.

He was determined to dye her all red.

The red dripped and leaked down her unmoving body.

The once beautiful blue dress was torn to shreds.

Now to address the issue on top of her head…

Adam snaked around to her side and forcefully grabbed one of the furry appendages. This earned a low whimper and the rope dug more harshly into her wrists.

To taunt her, Adam flicked the blade next to her sensitive ear.

"This'd look nice through your ear."

Immediately after he said that, Adam jammed the blade down the middle of her furry ear. He didn't cut all the way through. No, that would be too easy. Instead, he made a clean slice down the top to halfway in the middle of the appendage. That way, everyone would know she was his property.

From the sudden sharp, excruciating pain, she screamed out in agony. Stars danced across her vision. Her whole body flinched, demanding that she escape the pain.

Pleased with the result, Adam removed the blade. The familiar red gushed into her once pure white hair and dribbled onto the cobblestone below.

Flashes of darkness consumed her vision.

For a moment, Adam paused to step back and admire his work.

Up until now, her face had been spared of the red. But now, it was smeared with the delectable color.

With satisfaction, he licked the blade to taste the vital liquid. Watching him do this caused Weiss' heart to beat even faster in a panic.

"You're the devil…"

Suddenly, Adam rushed the girl and edged the blade terrifyingly close to her neck.

"Thank you."

His victim couldn't answer. If she moved her throat even the tiniest milimeter, the blade would cruelly slice over the previous cut and make it more agitated.

A sudden slam. The noise caused him to whirl around and rest the weapon at his side.

The new arrival was someone he'd been expecting.

"Adam!"

From her presence, he knelt.

Cinder made her way over to the prisoner and torturer. Her heels clicked with every step in the silent room. Well, it would've been silent if their prisoner wasn't shallowly breathing.

"Yes, master?"

"Refrain from killing her," Cinder ordered. "She must be alive for her execution."

"Of course, master," Adam replied. "What about the peasant? I was going to have fun with him after I'm done with her."

In the silence, Weiss noticeably hiccuped and dared to glance at the tyrant. The faux panther faunus and her made eye-contact for the first time in ages. That moment, time went still.

"Leave him be," Cinder stated. "The Schnee turned herself in. Therefore, the blond peasant will be set free. Those are the rules."

"Alright," Adam replied.

This really was worth it.

These people were snakes, but kept their word.

Weiss sighed in relief.

Despite her body being bloodied and beaten, she felt immensely better after hearing those words.

Taiyang will be okay. That's all that mattered.

Even though Weiss' thoughts were hazy, her mind was functioning. More perceptively than she'd like.

As she recalled, Blake sounded positive that Cinder wouldn't let Tai get away without execution.

That's when Weiss remembered Winter's promise to her. She also sounded stern like she had no doubt that she could help him escape.

An audible click.

Are Winter and Cinder working together?

No, impossible.

"Permission to continue?" Adam asked hopefully and glanced back at his toy.

Without saying a word, the queen held out her hand. Instantly, Adam handed her the sharp blade that was smeared with blood.

As Cinder approached the dangling girl, Adam got out of his master's way.

Cinder stared down the vulnerable girl with calculating eyes. "You thought you could get away," she seethed with venom in her voice. "You made a fool out of me. The people began to question my power after you escaped. My authority."

It was then that Weiss lifted her head, even though it was heavy. Determined blue met wicked amber in a challenging stare.

"Your fake power won't last forever…"

That made Cinder snap.

With great force, the tyrant thrusted the menacing blade deep into the girl'storso, making sure she didn't hit any vital spots.

Several shrieks of agony ensued.

Weiss supposed she brought that one upon herself.

Worth it.

The blade impaled her side and caused blood to spill out like a waterfall. While the blade was wedged inside, Cinder scowled at the heaving girl, who was struggling to keep an ounce of air in her lungs.

"After keeping you captive for all those years, I find out you're a faunus. Despicable."

Then, a laugh.

It was short and feeble.

But it was a laugh.

Cinder grit her teeth and tightened her grip on the handle. She knew exactly why she was laughing.

Dull blue eyes met fiery ones.

"We're even, then. You huma-"

That's when Cinder yanked out the blade, which caused her to screech. As a result, more blood leaked out and poured on the hard floor. Hazy blue eyes fluttered shut and her head lolled forward.

Cinder flicked the blade, causing blood to splatter on the walls and cobblestone ground.

In silence, the tyrant dropped the blade. It clinked loudly against the hard surface.

Adam was left to stare.

The tyrant opened the door. Before it slammed shut, she called over her shoulder.

"Have fun."

***

"Peasant."

The blond man trapped in a cell suddenly rushed to the bars and tightened his fists around them.

"Who are you?"

The woman in the black cloak stood tall with her chin held high. The hood covered most of her face, so she was like a shadow.

"Does not matter," the woman replied. "I'm here to make sure you escape safely."

"Wh-what? Did someone send you?"

Without answering any questions, Winter unlocked his cell door. Hesitantly, Taiyang stepped out, still cautious of his mysterious rescuer.

"Are my kiddos okay?" Tai asked.

"They are waiting for you outside."

"Really?"

A nod.

"Thanks for helpin' me out," Tai smiled. "Do you work in this place? Why are you here? You still haven't told me who you are. How can I trust you?"

Winter just gave him a look.

"Then don't," she replied in a monotone voice. "That hardly matters."

Quietly, Winter walked over to the corner of the room and pressed down on a single cobblestone. The stone emitted a slight click before the floor turned. The cobblestone just to the left of her feet shifted under the other cobblestones and revealed the underground pipelines.

It was a cramped space, but could fit adults.

Taiyang joined her side and leaned over. There was a large, gaping hole in the ground and he spoke down into it.

"Was this how Yang and Weiss escaped?" the question echoed.

"Indeed," Winter faced him. "Now, I will lead the way since the route is like a maze. Stay close behind. Do not ask questions."

"You got it."

With that, Winter hopped in and wiggled her way through the pipelines. She despised this pathway. She'd crawled through here one too many times.

Meanwhile, Tai followed close behind. He sensed she preferred not to speak, so he kept his mouth shut. And she said not to ask questions, so he had no choice but to trust her.

Questions burned his mind, but he kept quiet to keep her satisfied. That was the one thing she asked of him.

Too many minutes past.

At last, there was a light.

The two picked up the pace as they slithered through the disgusting, slimy pipelines.

She enjoyed the refreshing breeze of the free world. She enjoyed the moment to its fullest…

Until a couple of girls approached her.

"Woah!" the short, brown-haired girl yelped. "W-who are you? How'd you get here? Did you crawl through that ick? Why's your face covered? Suspicious!"

"Miss," the girl with the wild blonde mane grinned. "That's our fashion statement."

Together, the sisters pulled up their hoods.

Winter just glared at the two, not at all amused.

"Bad morning?" Yang asked.

"Ruby, Yang," the mysterious woman greeted. "I believe he's your father?"

Not long after Winter hopped out, Tai landed firmly on the inviting grass. He took a deep inhale to enjoy the smell of freedom until he was tackled to the ground by Ruby.

"Daaaaaad!" Ruby cheered. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm all good!" Tai ruffed her hair. "Good to see you!"

While they had their reunion, Yang approached the woman.

"You helped him out?"

A nod.

"Thanks a ton. We were really worried about him," Yang revealed. "I gotta know who you are. To thank you properly. I dunno why, but you seem familiar."

Just the way she stood and presented herself.

Yang got this feeling that somehow, this woman was involved with a lot of things. And she wanted answers. At least her name.

Winter gazed at the father and daughter, who couldn't wipe the cheerful grins off their faces. There was a certain yearning in her gaze, something Yang didn't miss.

Yang realized the woman wouldn't say what her name was, so she asked a different question.

"Do you know Weiss? Is she okay? I gotta know!"

That's right, Winter thought. This is her girlfriend. I mustn't worry her. Especially since she's powerless to do anything.

"Weiss is okay," Winter assured, knowing she was lying through her teeth. "Now that you have your father back, what do you plan to do?"

"Rescue the princess," Yang stated. "Where is she? We came here to get her and dad."

"Princess?" Winter asked in amusement. "Is that how you address her?"

"Well, yeah!" Yang beamed. "She sure acts like it sometimes. But I've loosened her up a little. She's not as high strung as when we first met. Although, I really do like that part of her. It's refreshing if you ask me-"

The blonde was cut off when a pale finger was pressed to her lips. It was obvious to her that Yang was smitten with her sister.

Winter leaned in her ear and whispered lowly.

"Go to the kingdom tomorrow. Same place. Same time. From there, you will know what to do."

Those instructions etched in Yang's mind.

"Do what?" Yang asked. "This better be some hint to save Weiss. Are you sure she's okay? If you're lyin' I swear I'll march right in there!"

That's when Winter snapped.

"You will not interfere! Heed my words, Yang."

Suddenly, the woman looked intimidating. Yang flinched from the raised voice and backed up a step, but ultimately held her ground.

"How do you even know my name?" Yang questioned. "How can we trust you? We don't even know your name!"

Her yelling caused Ruby and Taiyang to walk over.

"Yang," Tai called and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Stop yelling at the kind woman. She helped me escape."

"I know that!" the blonde exclaimed.

Without sparing them a glance, Winter turned on her heel and walked away. She headed toward the front of the castle as she rounded a corner.

"Hey! I'm not done talkin' to you!" Yang yelled.

No reply. Winter was already out of sight.

Yang grit her teeth.

"What the hell is going on…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for real tho- I wrote his scene MONTHS before Cinder impaled canon Weiss. In the exact same spot. Wtf kind of a coincidence is this seriously?! RT, did you sneak into my google docs? XD
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	43. No Regrets

All night long, Weiss was left on the cold, hard, cobblestone floor in the dungeon.

The one shred of mercy Adam showed was the fact that he unbound her wrists so she could lay down.

If only for a night.

He didn't want her to break just yet.

What fun would that be?

Despite being exhausted, the lion faunus barely slept. She curled in on herself to gain some speck of warmth. Although her body screamed in protest. The multiple cuts and gashes across her skin never stopped throbbing. She couldn't even move her leg since it was shattered the other day.

Her aura had worked to heal her injuries, but that exhausted her more and depleted quickly.

She had none to spare.

And today hadn't even started yet.

It was hard to breathe. Some of her ribs might be broken, so she was forced to shallowly pant.

If her aura was going to fix these wounds, it would take time and energy.

She had neither.

She had no idea how long she'd been lying here. It was so cold that she was shivering.

She really wished Yang was here to give her some sort of warmth. An ounce of comfort. Some form of safety. She wished she was in her protective, capable arms she'd grown to love. Instead, she was alone and hugged herself tightly as rivulets trickled down her cheeks.

She endured being beaten.

She hadn't eaten in days.

She endured the excruciating agony the entire day before.

The one thing she couldn't endure...

Was that she would never see Yang again...

That was unbearable.

To her horror, the door creaked open. The sound was straight out of a nightmare.

He was here.

"Rise and shine! I have great plans for you today!"

The exhausted girl was too weak to react. Her captor was well-aware of that.

Adam approached the bloodied and beaten girl lying helplessly on the floor. A sight that put him into overdrive. This feeling of power was intoxicating. He never wanted it to vanish.

He roughly lifted her off the floor.

Weiss wouldn't be aware she was being moved if her eyes weren't groggily open. Her whole body was numb besides the constant throbbing and stinging pains.

She felt like she was in an abyss. Like this wasn't even reality. Her mind was elsewhere, only focused on Yang.

Adam began to tie her agitated wrists.

With the girl dangling and her head lowered, Adam smirked.

Now, she was mostly streaked in red. Determined to make her bleed more, he grabbed a narrow ice pick off the table. The torturer circled his prey, wondering where he should leave his mark. There was a space in between her shoulder blades that were blindingly white aside from a few bloody smears.

Perfect.

The sharp pick stabbed her flesh and tore through the muscle. Adam let out a satisfied grunt as he slid the pick across the length of her back.

At first, he didn't even know if she was awake since she didn't make a noise.

Until he heard a feeble cry.

It wasn't strong like her previous screams.

No, it was better.

The sound was so frail.

He didn't know which he loved more. The ear-shattering screams the day before, or the weak one just now. It was sweet music to his ears, and that got him more excited. Especially when blood began to leak out her back. The sight and sound sent him to overdrive.

His toy didn't even have the energy to struggle and pull away. Her hands were the only thing that flinched and as a result, the ropes tightened and marred her skin. Vital liquid trickled down her arms.

Satisfied, Adam slowly removed the ice pick just to make it more unbearable. To aggravate the new wound more.

A few whimpers slipped out, but the dangling girl somehow choked them down. Truth be told, Weiss didn't have any more energy to spare. Not even to scream. She could only manage a few measly whimpers as black flashed across her vision.

Adam didn't know which he liked more. Her pitiful whimpers or weak shrieks.

The only thing she could do was focus on her breathing. She feared her heart couldn't take any more of this. The panicking heart may give out any second now. It'd been beating ferociously the last couple of days. She didn't know how much more her body could take.

Deciding that was enough, Adam circled back around her like a hyena.

It was a fantastic masterpiece of his work.

But he wasn't satisfied yet.

There was a hint of pink over of her eyes. A simple line. Another flaw.

"Did dad give you that ugly scar?"

No response. Just breathless pants.

"Hm."

Until now, he refrained from touching her face, but it was the only place on her body without red. Besides a few smears of blood from her head that dripped down the day before.

Adam tauntingly held up the lethal ice pick to her face, but her head was still dipped down. He lifted her chin to torment her and waved the weapon back and forth. After, he pointed the edge directly at her eye.

Wicked eyes never pried away from hazy blue to watch for a reaction.

When he stopped waving the ice pick and pointed, Weiss slightly turned away.

Adam removed his fingers under her chin and devilishly smirked.

"What's this? You don't want me to carve your face, too?"

"... please don't…"

She sounded so weak, so feeble, so helpless…

It was… riveting.

That was the first time she talked today, so Adam processed her words.

"Alright. Since you said please."

He could cut that porcelain face later. It gave him something to look forward to.

But he wasn't satisfied yet.

He stepped back to examine his prize.

Somehow, her shredded blue clothes had survived the ordeal. The dress she once wore was torn and tattered. Instead of his blood-filled stare, Adam approached her with lust.

With a grin, Adam leaned to her lion ear and whispered.

"Master did say I can have some fun…"

Not soon after he said that, the tip of his tongue trailed from the side of her neck to just under her ear. Adam finished with a loud slurp, a sound that caused her to hiccup in terror.

"It's okay, Schnee," Adam brushed his fingers through her red stained hair. "I'll be gentle… at first."

Unable to hold back any longer, Weiss began to cry. Rivulets streamed down her face, a sight that caused a surge of emotion to overwhelm him.

"The clothing's in the way."

The torturer reached to tear off the clothing around her chest, but paused when Weiss spoke through trembling lips.

"Yang… help…"

Not caring about her desperate plea, Adam continued to hover his hand over her breast.

He reached out-

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Instantly, Adam whirled around to see his fuming comrade.

"Blake, my love," he greeted in a surprisingly calm voice. "How did you get in? The door's locked."

Amber eyes flicked from Adam, who was holding the weapon, and her dangling her limp friend. Red consumed her body. She was unresponsive and battered. A cruel sight.

Blake stood there in shock as she processed the events. Emotions overran her that she'd never felt before. A spiral of regret, sadness, and lividness combined in a whirlpool as one. Her eyes stung from the sad sight of Weiss.

"The Schnee will be dead soon, anyways," Adam continued. "Might as well have some fun with her. Master gave me permission."

Blake's body moved on its own as she launched at Adam. The flurry emotions stole Blake as she pounced. With full force, she hurled a fist to his face so hard that several cracks rang out. Adam sprawled to the ground and slammed into a table with a harsh thump.

Some of the weapons on the table clinked together, which caused cat ears to flicker wildly.

"How dare you!" the spy howled.

"Yang..."

It was a feeble call. One that was right behind her. Blake barely heard it even at this close distance. Cat ears softly flicked and the spy turned around. She wasn't too late. Weiss was still alive.

It was heartbreaking to see her friend like this. Crushing fear struck her heart. If the girl hadn't talked, she would easily pass for dead.

"Leave this to me, Weiss."

After that, her friend's head lolled forward and her body went limp. The sight caused fire to erupt in Blake's soul. Overwhelming rage filled her in a mere moment.

For one person in particular.

He was responsible.

The spy slowly whirled around to face her enemy.

Adam stood and watched the exchange, confusion present. "My love, what's wrong? You're defending a Schnee!"

With her katana poised, Blake glared him down like he was trash. "Get out, you bastard!"

Despite how livid Blake was, Adam didn't care and dismissed her boiling rage. "Tolerance for a Schnee is forbidden! Master said so herself. You dare go against her orders?!"

It was then that Blake crouched and readied Gambol Shroud. Determined golden eyes met his wicked ones in a challenge.

"Gladly."

That wasn't the reply he was expecting.

It was clear Blake was ready to fight to defend her friend.

Instead of waiting for him to reply, Blake pounced at him. Scrambling, Adam grabbed the nearest torture device- a large knife- and blocked the lethal swing. The two were at a standstill as they glared each other down.

"You tried to kill me just now!" Adam observed exasperatedly.

"I will kill you!"

Since Adam didn't have his normal weapon, he parried her sword before darting out the room.

"Don't think you'll get away with this!"

That was the last thing he spat before slamming the door shut.

The dungeon was left in silence.

The moment he left, Blake focused her full attention on Weiss.

Like a button, her rage switched to priority.

Instantly, she cut through the ropes with her katana. After the battered girl gently fell into her arms, Blake adjusted her. The poor girl was motionless.

Despite knowing Weiss was unconscious, Blake had to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know… I didn't know you were here… I didn't know this room existed and now you're…"

Tears escaped without permission. She wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That's no excuse…"

Worried, she felt for a pulse. She carefully placed two fingers on her neck. One of the places that wasn't cut. To her surprise, the surface was wet, so she pulled away to inspect the clear liquid.

Cat ears flicked in thought.

It clicked.

"That bastard!" Blake seethed. "I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!"

Her anguished cry echoed in the dungeon. She wanted nothing more than to pummel- no- murder him. Rage almost consumed her, but she forced herself to keep composure. Forcibly, Blake collected herself and took a deep breath. She needed to focus on her friend. She placed two fingers on her neck again, searching for a pulse.

Several seconds past. There was this sinking pit in her stomach that her heart wasn't beating with each passing moment.

Then, a beat.

It was faint and barely there, but it meant she was alive.

That reassured Blake and kept her motivated.

"Don't die on me," the cat faunus pleaded. "Please don't. I don't know what we'd do if you…"

She suppressed a sob and kept her held up with one arm. The girl was worryingly easy to lift. The coldness her skin emitted made Blake not want to set her on the hard ground, so she kept her wrapped in her arms.

Blake hovered her hands over what was the most aggravated wound in her side. A gaping gash that refused to seal itself on its own.

A faint glow emitted as she got to work.

Blake didn't know how it came to this.

She didn't even know Weiss was here.

If she didn't happen to be there…

Blake swallowed hardly and she pushed her aura into the horrid wounds.

She thought about how many times she made regrettable decisions.

How many times she bit her tongue.

How many times she turned a blind eye to the corrupted government she worked for.

How many times she acted for her superiors.

She had so many regrets.

But now, as she tried to heal Weiss of her wounds, one thing crossed her mind.

She'd never regret this.

***

Ruby, Yang, Sun, Neptune, Taiyang, and Wilhelmina visited the kingdom the next day.

Only because of the mysterious woman's orders. Because she helped Taiyang, the group decided to trust her and do what she said.

Unfortunately, they had to go to the same spot where everything bad happened.

Near the outdoor assembly hall by the guillotine.

It was there that they found the bull faunus spouting words at the crowd. As usual, he was standing on stage as the center of attention. Next to him was the hauntingly familiar burly man with the ax-sword by his side.

"Who's that?" Tai asked.

"That guy hurt Blake," Yang said through grit teeth. "The stupid lieutenant."

Tai took in his features and couldn't get over how large the man was. "She fought that big guy?"

"Kicked his butt to an extent," Ruby informed.

"Can you guys hear anything?" Sun asked. "Too many people are talkin' at the same time."

"Let's move up," Neptune suggested.

The group slithered through the crowd to get closer to hear. They bumped into a few people, but that hardly mattered. The next thing they had to focus on was up on stage, according to the mysterious woman.

"The Schnee has turned herself in!" Adam revealed. "Therefore, the man has been released!"

Relieved sighs.

"That's good," a bystander commented. "At least the queen keeps some promises."

"A Schnee actually went for the deal?" a faunus asked in exasperation. "Who would'a thought."

"Yeah," a human agreed. "That takes balls."

"The poor guy was spared, that's good," his buddy replied.

As the crowd chatted amongst themselves, Tai was left to glance around. Good thing his face was covered, otherwise, the citizens would swarm him with questions.

That's when he felt guilty. The only reason he was free was because of the selfless sacrifice.

As if she sensed his inner turmoil, Wilhelmina wrapped an arm around his own.

"It's okay, you are not going anywhere," the former queen said softly. "You are with us now."

"I know," Tai admitted. "I just wish your daughter didn't do that for me…"

Wilhelmina gave him a stern look. "Do not let her sacrifice be in vain. She will be okay. Our friend will make sure of that."

Adam silenced the crowd by blowing on a whalebone whistle.

"However!" Adam continued. "There will still be an execution! In fact, there are two!"

"Two?!" Yang yelped. "What?"

Even more various chatters.

To feed the curiosity, Adam continued.

"One for the Schnee and another for a traitor!"

As if hearing Weiss would be executed wasn't enough to cause them to delve into terror, the word 'traitor' struck their minds.

"But that woman said Weiss was okay…" Yang murmured. "No…"

Ruby's eyes widened. "The traitor… it can't be…"

To confirm their fear, the cat faunus was coaxed on stage by the large lieutenant. Her hands were tied behind her back like she was a prisoner. Her cat ears were perked up and alert as she gazed into the crowd with a look of unease.

It was clear she was looking for one person in particular.

Ruby gasped at the sight. Suddenly, she felt sick and placed a hand over her mouth.

She felt like she'd throw up.

Yang narrowed her eyes, already thinking of their next move. What they had to do was abundantly clear.

As Blake was shoved on stage, determination flowed through the group.

But saving her wouldn't be easy, so Yang let the curse slip.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	44. The Ultimate Example

Yesterday…

"Master," Adam called.

After a sigh, Cinder tore her gaze away from the important reports in her grasp. The faux panther faunus had been busy reading the critical information. The last thing she needed was one of her underlings to distract her.

"What is it this time, Adam?" she asked, setting the reports to the side. The tyrant crossed her arms, a clear display she would rather not be bothered.

"My love has defended the Schnee!" Adam exclaimed.

"Pardon?" Cinder asked in exasperation. "Elaborate, Adam."

What he just said could have dire consequences.

Everyone knew that the queen had one stone-cold rule.

No tolerance for any Schnee.

"Blake has committed an awful crime!" Adam howled. "She defended the Schnee and stopped my fun. She even attacked me to make me leave."

From that, Cinder looked barely interested.

"Did you go overboard again?" she asked knowingly.

Of all people, Cinder knew Adam went overboard sometimes. On multiple occasions, he would kill people before their execution dates. The boy didn't know when to stop playing with his toys.

Adam scoffed. "Hardly."

"Go back to your duties, Adam," Cinder ordered. "I have other things to deal with than this petty matter."

"Master," Adam started again in a bargaining tone. To show he was serious, he knelt in front of her desk. "If you let Blake get away with this, more people will question your power."

Her power was being questioned?

Unacceptable.

Adam continued. "I say let Blake be the ultimate example that any tolerance for a Schnee will be met with bloodshed!"

Cinder was known for killing people for questioning her power. However, she never did the dirty work. She'd always send some of her underlings for the unpleasant job.

People who dared go against her. People who spoke highly of the Schnee's. People who defended the former royal family she worked so hard to overthrow.

They were the enemy.

Cinder perked an amused eyebrow. "You want Blake executed?"

"Not even my love should be an exception when she shows tolerance for the Schnee," Adam easily replied. "Blake's execution will set the public straight and stop questioning you. She will be executed first so I can have a even more fun with the Schnee. Then she'll be begging to die!"

This could be good.

A show of her power.

The people mustn't forget.

She's in charge.

"I see you are passionate about this matter," Cinder nodded to herself. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, master," Adam said. "You won't regret this. Who will be my love's replacement?"

"Let me worry about that, Adam."

***

Current…

"Captain Belladonna!"

"Why's she in handcuffs?!"

"She's the only person whose done any good for this kingdom!"

Adam forcibly grabbed Blake by her bound hands and shoved her forward. Another person that was on the stage was his lieutenant. Both guys inched Blake closer and closer to the intimidating guillotine.

Needless to say, Lieu was just as excited to execute Blake as his superior was.

"Don't give her praise!" Adam howled. "Blake is the traitor!"

"You won't get away with this!" a bystander shouted back.

Apparently, the citizens had caught wind that Blake was a good person. Since she joined the kingdom's army, Blake tried to do good for the citizens. She fought for equal rights. She saved several different humans in desperate situations. She was kind to any stranger.

Even though she's a faunus, most humans didn't see that.

Actions speak louder than words.

It was hard not to like her.

It was obvious that an overwhelming majority of people there liked the captain.

Her past actions truly shined when the crowd began to protest loudly. Some slurs were thrown at her captors, something that made the bull faunus angrier.

Adam roared to grab the people's attention.

"She helped a Schnee! That's a crime punishable by death!"

Hidden in the crowd was Blake's group of friends.

Every second was filled with pure adrenaline and horror.

"'Helped'," Tai quoted. "What does he mean by that?"

"It could mean a lot of things," Wilhelmina pointed out. "Either with her escape, the dust, or something that happened recently. He's being vague on purpose."

"We don't have time to think about little details!" Sun yelped. "Blake's about to be killed!"

"He's right," Neptune agreed. "We need a plan now."

Yang grit her teeth as she watched her friend be handled roughly. The last thing she- everyone- wanted to see was Blake's head be chopped off. "Is this what that woman warned us about?"

"Maybe," Ruby replied. "We gotta save Blake!"

Of course, the person who wanted to save her the most was her girlfriend. Ruby couldn't bear seeing Blake be treated like this. It also reassured her that so many other people were upset from the events.

It made Ruby immensely proud of her girlfriend. She touched so many hearts without trying, including Ruby's own.

"Game plan now," Yang stated firmly. "We save Blake. Then we meet with Weiss."

The last thing the blonde wanted was to put her girlfriend second, but she wasn't going to abandon her friend when she needed her.

"Don't worry, Yang," Ruby comforted. "Weiss'll be back soon."

"We gotta focus on what's in front of us first," Yang agreed.

With a solid plan, the group split up and flanked all sides. It was hard to move around in the rowdy audience, but they forcibly pushed through the sea of people.

Stealth was the key to success.

"Who cares if the captain helped a Schnee?! That just means the Schnee turned herself in!" a random faunus pointed out.

"That's a very selfless and courageous act!" another faunus agreed.

Adam ignored the crowd that was slowly becoming violent and more outspoken. The raging boy forced Blake to lay down and rammed her head in the daunting headlock.

After that, Lieu pulled down her shoulders roughly so he could position her where the restraints were.

Just watching them handle her like that made Ruby livid. This prompted her to pick up the pace and even shove people out of the way without an apology.

Lieu tightened the restraints on her limbs. They were tight and had a crushing grip.

Time was ticking.

It was heartbreaking to see the powerful captain be at the mercy of two despicable beings.

When Blake stopped struggling, it was easy to tie her down and get her positioned under the death trap.

Once she was properly placed in the headlock, a satisfying click rang out even louder than the unruly crowd.

Above, the blade was begging to be released on its next victim. The gleam of the iron blade taunted Blake, who had remained silent.

As if it wasn't intimidating enough, the blade was stained with the blood of its previous victims. The sunlight bore down on the iron and caused the dullness to shine.

Before the bull faunus pulled away, he leaned down to her ear. "You must be an example, my love." Since she didn't reply, Adam continued. "Don't be afraid. It'll be painless. I promise."

The moment Adam leaned away, his comrade grabbed the rope. Even though Adam was a monster, he couldn't bring himself to kill Blake. Instead, he'd have Lieu do it for him.

It happened in a second. Without warning.

One moment, the crowd was yelling obscenities at the captain and his lieutenant.

The next, Lieu pulled down the rope. What immediately followed was the blade that swished down.

Due to the crowd getting violent and people pushing each other, it was hard to reach the stage.

Ruby reached out as she watched helplessly.

"Blake!"

The frantic girl looked around to see if any of her friends were even close, but it was useless. None of them were in sight since they'd split up. Only dozens of strangers.

Not caring about the consequences, Ruby used her speed semblance to hop on stage.

Even the fastest member of the group was too late.

The blade caused a sickening crunch to ring out. It was swift like cutting paper.

Ruby watched in horror as Blake's head thumped on the hardwood. The heart-crushing thump replayed over and over in her mind. It became agony as Ruby watched it slowly roll off the stage and onto the ground.

Multiple cries erupted from all sides. Screams echoed for miles.

Ruby stood wide-eyed as terror well-up from her core. Her heart pounded so hard it almost leaped out of her chest. Her vision began to spin as the sight of her girlfriend's remaining body tore her body to shreds. A flurry of emotions whirled within her like a hurricane.

"B-Blake?" her voice cracked with misery. "Blake?!"

The distraught girl reached out-

Before she could touch the body, it vanished before her very eyes.

"W-what?" was the only thing Ruby could sputter.

It happened so fast that Ruby had to rub her eyes. To make sure the body disappeared. Before she opened them again, the crowd gasped, which confirmed her confused thoughts.

It was real.

Blake was gone.

The only thing in front of Ruby was the hungry blade.

Wait, there was no blood?

It clicked.

"It was a clone!" what sounded like Neptune exclaimed.

Thinking this was too good to be true, Ruby checked again. The guillotine was barren. Not a single drop of fresh blood was on the gleaming blade.

All the terror she previously felt slowly melted away. Relief washed over her in waves, but Ruby was still concerned.

Where was the real Blake?

To find out, Ruby whipped her head to the vast crowd.

The people were in uproarious cheers.

Somehow, Ruby didn't notice that until now. Her world had caved in on itself when she thought Blake died.

And right in front of her.

The cheers continued and reverberated through the kingdom. This reassured Ruby even more. Her mind wasn't playing tricks.

Blake was alive.

"Blakey gave them the slip!" what sounded like Yang applauded.

"Damn it!" Adam cursed. "Find her now!"

In a fury, Adam and Lieu leaped off the stage. The pair disappeared within the huge crowd as they cleared their own path. It was obvious they were hellbent on finding the escaped prisoner.

As Ruby watched them scramble away, a black streak drifted across her vision. When she focused, she realized it was a lone black ribbon and it landed directly in front of her on the wood.

Still shocked by pure amazement, Ruby bent down and picked it up.

"My girlfriend is a genius."

Ruby took a deep breath and held the black ribbon to her heart.

It was warm…

To locate where it could have come from, Ruby looked up in the highest, closest building.

As if she was waiting, there was a lone figure wearing gazing down at the crowd. The window allowed Ruby to see her clearly. She was black and hid in the shadows. The figure pulled down her hood to ease any doubts Ruby may have.

It was Blake.

The spy placed a single finger over her lips with a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think her clones can talk, so that's why Blakey was so quiet~
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	45. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to RWBY volume 6! This'll be a good one!

The last thing she wanted to do was revisit this place.

Last time, it made her feel so dirty to just stand in a clean room.

After her first visit, she had nightmares about the experience. Reliving it over and over…

She brushed those feelings aside. They would get in the way.

This was important.

She had a mission to do.

An undercover plan to fulfill.

Her friend's life depended on her success.

According to the plan, her friends should be in the kingdom right now. Doing whatever that mysterious woman ordered them to do. She was left to wonder, but took comfort in the fact that she'd know after she was done here.

Pyrrha sauntered through the castle's common area. Every now and then, she'd see some guards, but they would just bow politely. Rather than apprehend her.

No one was there to escort her. A perk of being The Champion.

Cinder placed much hope and faith in her that she was allowed to visit the White Castle whenever she pleased. It was the queen's way of gaining her trust and respect. The tyrant always welcomed The Amazon. Anything to get on her good side so she'd join the kingdom's army.

Big mistake.

For appearance's sake, Pyrrha graced several rooms with her presence so she didn't look suspicious. She had one destination, but acted naturally as if she was touring the ice citadel.

There were dozens of lit candles, which warmed the ivory room. The blue carpet felt soft under her boots. A nice change from the wooden floors in the rooms she previously visited. Curtains masked some of the sunlight to fight it from creeping in.

It'd been a few minutes since Pyrrha entered, so she figured that was enough time wasted.

By how her friends described, her destination should be close as she rounded a corner.

The longer she walked down the east wing, the fewer guards there were.

Then, at the end of the hallway, she saw it.

The door. Emerald eyes lit up.

Pyrrha speed walked to the target. Hastily, she tried to pry open the door.

Locked.

No problem.

She lifted a hand and it glowed dark gray. The lock around the door shattered as she made a fist.

With that, she hurried inside.

Instant darkness. The only way she could see was by using the small windows that glowed with light for guidance. There was the sound of water dropping on the cobblestone floor. A grotesque mixture of smells invaded her nose. She couldn't even begin to think of what they were.

Such horrid conditions.

Knowing her friend needed her, Pyrrha sprinted in the isolated area as she glimpsed up at the cell numbers.

Six, seven, eight…

Almost there…

Nine!

Instantly, she peaked into the cell. Since there happened to be a window in that cell, light cascaded inside.

What she found drenched her heart in panic and horror.

There her friend was, bloodied and beaten on the harsh ground. Her usual paleness was consumed by red and blue. The poor girl didn't have any clothes on, so every painstaking detail revealed itself under the rays. Several cuts and gashes strung along her body. There was a sliver in one of her lion ears.

Dried blood clung to her skin and there was some wet blood dripping on the unbearably harsh ground. Around the area, there were stains of red.

Emerald orbs focused on the fresh wounds.

Lash marks.

Pyrrha's heart rapidly beat, almost jumping out of her chest.

Her friend was terrifyingly motionless.

Pyrrha couldn't even see the rise and fall of her chest. Couldn't even hear her breathing.

"Weiss!"

To get in the cell, Pyrrha held out her hand to break the lock. However, her hand was quickly pushed down by a foreign hand. Having not expecting it, Pyrrha let slip a gasp and whirled to the side.

A tall, slender figure was by her side. Unfortunately, it was hard to make out the face of the person since the shadow of the black hood provided perfect cover. There was no light in the hallways aside from a few cells.

"My goodness, you scared me out of my wits," Pyrrha spoke softly. "You are the woman who helped Mr. Xiao Long escape, correct?"

"Miss Nikos," Winter greeted and held out her hand, which the amazon accepted. "Charmed. You are who they chose to send?"

"Indeed," Pyrrha informed. "Anything to help a friend," she added with a tiny smile.

"Leave this to me."

After Winter said that, she grabbed keys out of her pocket and pushed them in the lock before turning it. Pyrrha only watched, trying to figure out who this woman was. Her curiosity was peaked, but that could wait. Her friend needed her.

The second the door opened, Pyrrha rushed in to aid her unmoving friend.

As Pyrrha positioned her in her arms, she noticed the girl was unbearably cold like an ice pack. The sudden frigidness almost caused her to shiver. The wet blood stained her hands, but that didn't bother her.

If it wasn't for the girl's soft breathing, Pyrrha would've assumed this was the corpse of her friend.

Instead of panicking, Pyrrha began to trickle her reassuring aura into the girl's bloodstream.

It was hard for Weiss' body to accept the foreign stream. She didn't have the energy to allow the aura.

It was like breaking and pushing a giant boulder away from an entrance- the gate. Pyrrha shoved the boulder with all her might, trying to force her way through.

No matter what she did, the boulder didn't budge. However, it eventually cracked, so some of Pyrrha's aura was able to slip through the cracks and reach the gate.

The aura was finally transferring into Weiss, but even then, it wouldn't do much for her overall injuries.

This was bad. Weiss had to be in terrible condition to not even be able to summon the tiniest energy to accept aura.

Biting back her despair, Pyrrha gazed up at the mysterious woman.

"How long has she been like this?" her voice cracked with misery.

No answer. Winter was silent. Instead, she withdrew her black cloak.

"Take this. Cover her up and keep her warm."

Pyrrha grabbed the cloak in mid-air and slowly maneuvered the lion faunus into it. As soon as she was dressed, the amazon wrapped the girl in her arms and stood carefully. All the while, she never stopped leaking her aura.

After Pyrrha gently adjusted the downed girl, she got a clear view of the woman's face.

Her features glimmered under the shy rays.

"White hair…"

Instead of gazing at the shocked amazon, Winter looked down at her unconscious sister. The stoic expression never faded as she adjusted the black cloak around her legs.

"I trust you to handle things."

That snapped Pyrrha out of her thoughts. It was hard to take her eyes off the woman, who was shrouded in mystery.

"Of course. Leave your sister to me."

A harsh glare.

Pyrrha almost flinched. Was that the wrong thing to say?

Those stern blue eyes could pierce through any tough steel.

Without a word, Winter walked over to the corner of the room and pressed down on a single cobblestone. The stone emitted a slight click before the floor turned. The cobblestone just to the left of her feet shifted under the other cobblestones and revealed the underground pipelines.

"Go."

Pyrrha only gave her a firm nod before carefully hopping down into the darkness of the secret pathway.

Cautiously, Pyrrha maneuvered her limp girl into one of her arms. It was a small fit for two people. She had to conserve as much space as possible.

So this is the secret passage, Pyrrha thought. It's as grotesque as they said it was.

Since the redhead had her petite friend in her arm, she debated if she should move fast or not.

Weiss was breathing just barely even with some of Pyrrha's aura. The redhead feared she'd lose her friend's life. It was like holding a toothpick. It felt like one misstep and her body would snap and shut down.

She decided to move somewhat slow to ensure her safety.

As she crawled through the pipelines with one arm, Pyrrha trickled some of her aura into Weiss.

At this point, the boulder sealed itself and the cracks were fixed. It was harder for Pyrrha to seep even the tiniest bit of her own aura into her friend.

"Weiss, do not give up. Ruby has told me you are stubborn. Please prove it."

Several agonizing minutes past. Occasionally, Pyrrha would grunt from effort, but this was nothing compared to her usual training. The fact that her friend didn't seem any better compelled her to keep following the path.

Weiss' heartbeat was terrifyingly feeble. Pyrrha constantly worried it would give out any second now.

At last, there was light, but it wasn't warm and inviting. It was an eerie gray. Clouds scattered across the horizon. At any moment, water would spill over.

No matter how creepy it looked, it was still an exit.

Pyrrha kept the same pace while trying to not jostle her friend too much. She feared that at the slightest impact, the girl's breath would be stolen. It was difficult enough for her to breathe, so Pyrrha hoped this was an easy ride.

Pyrrha gazed down at the outside, not at surprised to see her friends waiting for her arrival. Blobs of orange, black, and yellow stood below. There were also two stallions, who were eating the grass out of boredom.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune greeted and waved his hands.

Nora yelled up at her. "You got her?!"

"Watch out!"

Her three friends backed up and took their positions. Should Pyrrha stumble and endanger their friend, they'd be ready.

Pyrrha adjusted the motionless girl. Both arms were firmly wrapped around her to ensure safety. She hugged her as tight as she dared, still trying to trickle some aura into her.

With that, Pyrrha hopped out the side of the building.

Immediately, her friends rushed to her side.

But Pyrrha stuck the landing and immediately checked if there was a shift in her friend's condition.

"The same…" Pyrrha mumbled to herself. "We have to go. Now."

With that, Ren guided the big, muscular horse Drachen directly in front of his companion.

The amazon felt the world screaming at her to hurry. It felt like Weiss was an hourglass with barely any sand left. They didn't have time.

"Oh my god…" Nora breathed. "H-how long…? How long has she been…?"

The mere sight of her broken friend tore her heart to shreds.

"I fear she… her heart may give out any second," Pyrrha admitted.

Pyrrha held the ex-princess as tightly as she dared, hoping she wouldn't break.

She was so pale, so light, so helpless…

The first drops of rain drizzled from the sky.

Jaune guided the worried Pyrrha over to the big horse. "You okay with her?"

"Yes," instantly, Pyrrha hopped on Drachen's back with ease. Even when she had an arm full of Weiss. Now that it was raining, they were in a bigger hurry. "Get on."

Sensing her urgency, Jaune nodded and leaped on in front of her. He left the ex-princess in her care and took charge of steering the stallion.

"Hya!"

As Drachen galloped, he was joined by his female counterpart Mercy. The white and black horse had the riders Ren, who was steering, and Nora.

In silence, the horses galloped to their destination. While Jaune held the reins, Pyrrha made sure to cover Weiss to keep her from getting wet. She leaned over her as far as she could to prevent her friend from getting even colder.

It took several agonizing minutes. Time they didn't have. The closer they got to the humble home, the heavier the rain became. Pyrrha adjusted the lion faunus several times. Every now and then, a weak whimper slipped out. That compelled Pyrrha to transfer even more aura.

At this point, it felt like that hardly helped.

The boulder wasn't only stern, it was stronger.

A deep sinking feeling dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"Faster," Pyrrha told him.

"On it!"

Jaune kicked Drachen's sides. The white horse sprinted and dodged around various plantations. The ride became rougher, so Pyrrha was sure to keep her friend steady.

A few minutes past and that's when the humble home was in view. Outside the house, their friends were waiting. Rather than waiting for them to close in, Ruby, Blake, and Yang sprinted over.

Her breath became fainter. So faint that Pyrrha had to place a finger over her neck to check her pulse.

Only to find none.

A fleeted breath escaped her lips.

"No, no, no, no," Pyrrha mumbled.

"Pyr?" Jaune asked. "Something wrong?"

When she didn't reply, Jaune pulled the reins on the horse, which caused them to come to a halt. Instantly, Pyrrha hopped off and placed Weiss gently on the ground.

A hand hovered over her limp body in a desperate attempt to save her.

Tears dribbled down Pyrrha's face, but were masked by the light rain.

"Jaune…" her voice cracked with misery. "Her- her heart..."

"What…" he murmured in disbelief. "Did it…?"

It was then that Yang joined the redhead on the ground. "Good, you got her. Thanks for the help, Pyrrha."

Quickly, Yang examined her girlfriend's features. The girl was worryingly ashen and covered by the black coat. She looked like a ghost. What struck panic in Yang was that she couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest.

"Why is she…"

Suddenly, it dawned on her.

Yang leaned down to listen for a heartbeat. Only to find none. To confirm her frantic thoughts, she glanced to Pyrrha, who had her head in her hands. She then looked at Jaune, who was staring at the ground, his body trembling.

"Guys?" Yang asked. "Is she… she can't be…"

It was then that Pyrrha broke into sobs.

"I-I'm sorry. I tried. I r-really did!"

Refusing to believe her girlfriend was dead, Yang hovered a hand over the lifeless girl. A warm, glowing green light emitted. The moment her aura touched Weiss, tears stung her eyes.

That's when she realized how hurt she was. Wounds scoured her body. Gashes deeply ran along all her once pale white skin. A lump got caught in her throat.

Gently, Yang wrapped her strong hand in her girlfriend's lifeless own. Not receiving a squeeze crushed her heart.

No matter what she did, Yang could only feel Weiss' body rejecting the warm aura. Normally, their aura entwined and melted into each other in calm streams, but her body didn't have a measly speck of energy to even accept.

"Come on!" Yang pleaded and jerked herself, swallowing hiccups.

"I tried that, Yang… I tried…" Pyrrha mumbled.

Despite her words, Yang didn't give up.

To help, Blake and Ruby knelt down next to her. The pair emitted their own glowing energies.

Each girl pushed their aura into her body, but a haunting realization crept in.

The boulder blocking the gate was now made of metal.

Blake's amber eyes widened as she stared down at her lifeless friend.

She was out of their hands.

Her fate was sealed the moment she turned herself in.

Wilhelmina could only watch with a hand over her mouth. Her precious daughter laid motionless on the wet grass.

Neptune and Sun rubbed her back in silent comfort.

The sight caused the former queen's world to spiral into sorrow. Tears breached her eyes as she hesitantly stepped forward.

Some part of her didn't want to look. Seeing was believing. That would confirm her ultimate fear. No child should ever die before a parent. She couldn't bring herself to approach her daughter and found herself glancing to the side.

There was Taiyang, who looked immensely guilty.

"I'm sorry, girls…" Tai apologized. "S-she turned herself in because of me. That's why she's..."

That's when Wilhelmina broke down in sobs. Instantly, Tai knelt to comfort her in the rain. He felt it was the least he could do. The man bit his bottom lip and wiped his eyes.

Ruby leaned into Blake's shoulder and began to cry. The cat faunus tried to hold back her own tears to comfort her girlfriend. That was in vain when she glanced at the lifeless girl on the ground. She couldn't choke back the sob.

Their wails only convinced Yang to not give up.

"Y-you said you'd be okay!" Yang leaned over her as her tears dropped onto Weiss' cheeks. "Y-you promised! You always keep your promises, remember?!"

No reply. That alone was painful and felt like a stab in the heart.

"Why? Why? It's not fair," Yang cupped those ashen cheeks that were terribly frigid. "I-I can't lose you! I love you!"

She knew her day to confess would eventually come, but not like this.

She just wished her girlfriend could hear those words.

But she was too late.

That was the one thing Yang would never forgive herself for.

The moment Yang met the ex-princess, her interest was peaked. Eventually, that became the feeling of love.

Even if the pair bickered a lot.

Even if they met due to unpleasant circumstances.

Yang wouldn't trade the experience for the world.

After all they'd been through…

All the hurt. The pain. The sorrow.

The love. The comfort. The safety.

All those things graced her because of the love of her life.

The rain warped to a torrential downpour.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Yang looked up to find it was Nora.

"Let's get her out of the rain," Nora suggested, her voice bathed in sorrow.

A few sniffles.

"O-okay…"

Carefully, Yang slid an arm around the motionless girl's back and another under her knees.

She was a block of ice.

As Yang stood, Nora was sure to help keep her steady.

A loud, shaking thunder. It was so violent it shook the ground.

Yang wobbled a bit, but luckily Nora was there to balance her.

The sudden uproarious boom caused Nora's aura to surge. Sparks flew. A bright current surged from Nora to Yang and the heap in her arms. The blonde jolted from the sudden shock and fell backward.

Luckily, Blake and Ruby were there to keep her upright. Somehow, Yang kept the girl in her arms and never dropped her.

"Woah, hey, are you okay?" Blake asked.

Yang's hair was frizzy, but she looked fine. "What was that?"

"Your semblance," Ren looked at Nora. "Did the thunder scare you?"

Nora gazed at her hands in confusion. "What? Lightning did that?"

"No, you did," Yang stated.

"Well, I feel recharged," Nora said uneasily.

Over the confusion, it was then that Yang felt it.

The weakest flicker of a heartbeat.

At first, Yang thought it was her own. That her mind was playing tricks.

Yang leaned down and set her ear over Weiss' chest to make sure.

It was so weak.

So feeble…

Trying to get back into rhythm… it was trying-struggling- so much.

Not only was her heart beating, but there was also a slight breeze of air by her nose.

"W-Weiss?!"

The girl remained in the same motionless state.

"Does she have a pulse now?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Weiss' heartbeat was so faint. Like it might give out any second. This sent Yang into overdrive.

"Share your aura now!"

Instantly, everyone gathered around the pair. Each person sent jolts of their own life force into the girl.

The steel boulder had several thousand cracks.

As each stream trickled into the cracks, larger pieces of the giant rock broke off.

Eventually, the boulder glowed an angelic white before crumpling to dust.

The glowing streams freely flowed into the gate. Several different auras trickled in, having received the invitation. The girls could feel her skin wounds slowly stitching back together. A start.

"Will she be okay?" Neptune asked.

As Blake continued the aura transfer, she spoke. "She's not in the clear yet."

To make sure this was real, Wilhelmina set her ear against her daughter's chest.

Thmp, thmp… thmp… thmp, thmp...

The former queen gasped in surprise. "I-I'll get the herbs!"

Before she darted into her home, she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Prepare a bed and a fire!" Yang barked.

"On it!" the brothers yelped in unison.

After the brothers entered the home, the sky opened up.

The slightest shard of sunshine beamed down on the girls.

Yang was almost hiccuping with happiness as Weiss' breathing became more steady. The girl was still cruelly motionless but was burning with life. Yang held her as close as she dared and whispered in her sensitive lion ears.

"Nows'a good time to be stubborn, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before anyone knows what electricity is. So Nora's semblance is a huge question mark to them.
> 
> Weirdly enough, this was written before we knew Nora was struck by lightning and that's how she discovered her semblance! It was weird writing it that way and I almost changed it, but now that it's canon why not keep it? "Craaaazy tuesday."
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	46. If We Live We Cannot Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That episode tho. Holy shit.

"C'mere… I got you..."

Yang murmured under her breath and adjusted the girl in her arms. Underneath all the blankets and layers of clothes, there was still a frigidness that emanated from Weiss. Truth be told, she was like an ice pack. Even after several hours of cuddling to insulate warmth, her temperature hadn't changed.

A few minor cuts sealed due to Yang's efforts, but nothing major changed.

Weiss was stubbornly clinging to life.

It'd only been one night. For Yang, it felt like an eternity. Her girlfriend still hadn't woken.

Memories of the day before replayed over and over. Her girlfriend deathly still on the wet grass. Not feeling her heart beat. The failure of her chest rising and falling.

The girl had been bloodied and battered.

A far cry from how she looks now.

Weiss was still in bad shape, but the blood had been soaked and rinsed from her hair. She was breathing steadily. It would be a slow process for her recovery, so Yang clung to every small miracle.

The blonde placed another kiss on her forehead. Their bodies were pressed together tightly. Like this, she could feel every feeble beat. The strain of her girlfriend's heart fought to keep steady.

That alone was enough to give Yang hope.

"I have faith in you, Weiss," Yang softly in her sensitive lion ear. "Wake up. Wake up soon so I can tell you I love you."

A weak rasp.

Sometimes, there was a disturbance in the unconscious girl's breathing. That was the only sound that came from the girl other than comforting steady breaths.

With worry overcoming her, Yang trickled more of her aura into her bloodstream. She'd done that most of the night, but even then it was hard to. Weiss was too weak to accept the aura, or even heal herself.

That didn't stop Yang from sharing her life force.

Suddenly, the unconscious girl jolted with a weak cough. It was so feeble, so frail.

But this wasn't the first time.

Yang held her still to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. Thankfully, the girl had gone limp directly after.

Panic overran Yang when she realized blood splattered on her clothes.

Some of the red liquid dribbled out of the girl's mouth and down her chin.

Yang instantly leaned up, careful to coax the girl along with her.

"Dad!"

Like he was waiting for the call, Tai rushed in the single bedroom. Bags were under his bloodshot eyes. Since he felt it was his fault Weiss was in this condition, he'd didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Instead, he treated her all night and didn't leave her side.

There were so many injuries to address he couldn't figure out which needed to take priority.

The idea of someone being so hurt, in so much pain…

It was sickening.

Tai sat on the edge of the bed and worriedly checked her over. "She coughed up blood again?"

"Yeah," Yang gently wiped the blood off her girlfriend's chin. "Not as much as last time, though."

Carefully, Yang pulled down the covers. The blonde leaned on the feathery pillows and cautiously pulled up the layers of clothing that were covering her girlfriend's stomach.

When her bare, marred torso was exposed, Tai set gentle hands on it and almost recoiled.

"She's still cold," he observed.

"I know," Yang replied sadly. "I've been trying to keep her warm all night but it's not working. Maybe I'm not as hot as I thought."

"You're my little sun dragon," Tai reminded. "Don't doubt yourself. She doesn't show it, but I think she knows. She knows you're here. That's why she's stubbornly clinging on."

Yang gave him a hopeful look as the green glow emitted. Tai was silent as he worked to heal the internal injuries.

Truthfully, there were so many injuries that could've caused her to cough up blood. Rather than slowly fix all the bones at a terribly sluggish pace, he focused on the biggest injury first, which still wasn't close to being back to normal.

Her shattered ribs were likely to cause her the most internal distress. Tai had tended to them the night before and he was still nowhere near healing them completely.

It was painfully slow to glue every crack back together. It would undoubtedly be a long, painstaking process for her to recover.

Before Tai could get a comforting amount of healing done, he slumped forward and plopped on the floor.

"Dad!" Yang yelped. "Dad?!"

Tiredly, Tai pushed himself up off the floor. "I'm okay," he assured unconvincingly. "Weiss needs treatment…"

"You're overdoing it!" Yang chided. "You didn't even sleep last night, did you? You look like hell."

A weak laugh. "Thanks."

Before Tai could stand, Wilhelmina hurried into the room. Obviously, she heard the commotion and adorned a worried expression.

"Mama Schnee, please make him rest," Yang pleaded. "He can't keep goin' like this."

"Tai," Wilhelmina called and coaxed him to stand. She wrapped one of his arms around her dainty shoulders. "Come now. You're going to sleep."

Tai stumbled a bit, but found his footing with her help. "Only for thirty minutes…" he mumbled as they made their way over to the door.

"Yes, sure, okay," Mina replied dismissively and glanced over her shoulder. "Prepare her for another round of bandages."

"You got it," Yang replied.

The moment the door shut, Yang carefully laid her girlfriend on the mattress. She placed a gentle hand behind her head and maneuvered it on the soft pillow.

She treated her girlfriend like glass. It was time to avoid touching the shards.

It'd only been the second time Yang had to do this, but it was for her girlfriend's well-being. She took a deep breath and carefully slid her out of the layers of shirts. It was difficult to do because she didn't want to accidentally peel off any bandages underneath. That might cause more pain.

When her upper body was exposed, Yang frowned. Tears breached her eyes from the sight.

Dozens of bandages and herbs covered her skin. Her girlfriend was worryingly ashen and her white hair only added to the ghostly appearance. Normally, her cheeks contained a healthy red hue. That was replaced with a blinding white.

Before falling asleep last night, Yang tried to kiss every tiny cut. Every huge gash. Every red line on her body. To make her feel better. Deep down, she knew kissing her wounds won't heal her, but it was worth a shot.

Yang found herself frustrated when she realized she may have missed some injuries. May have accidentally skipped a few. May have not kissed them all.

There were just so many…

Worry overran her when her eyes landed on the gash on her side. By far the worst external injury. Overnight, that injury took priority. It practically gushed blood before they tended to it.

It was a gaping hole and was painful to look even look at. Fear struck Yang's heart every time she gazed at it.

She lost count of how many times she kissed that wound.

One of the other worrying things was that the girl's ribs were prominent. An obvious sign Weiss hadn't eaten for too long. When she was captive, Yang doubted her captors gave her even the measliest crumb.

After murmuring an apology, Yang slipped off her loose pants. A pair of white drawers remained.

Her girlfriend was so slim, so frail.

A slight blush crept on her cheeks. It was true Yang was flustered, but she wished she undressed her girlfriend for another reason, rather than because she was in critical condition.

A knock.

"Come in," Yang called.

Wilhelmina and Blake trailed in the room with lots of medical supplies. Bandages, herbs, paste, and even some strange smelling liquids Yang didn't want to know the names of.

"Ready to address her wounds?" Wilhelmina asked the pair.

"Ruby's not helping?" Yang asked.

"Not this time," Mina informed. "She's helping my sons make food. She'll also make sure your father gets some sleep."

"Okay good," the blonde nodded.

"Remember girls, be careful," the former queen reminded. "Removing the bandages is just as tricky as placing them."

Blake grabbed several herbs. "Take your time. No one rush."

With that, the cat faunus focused on Weiss' left arm and began to slowly peel off the bandages and herbs. She checked for any signs of the healing process, only to be discouraged to find the wounds looked the same.

Wilhelmina took her daughter's other petite arm and began the long process. Carefully, she lifted the limp arm and turned it, thinking patching up the back first would make it easier.

Meanwhile, Yang's attention was on the torso area, where her body needed the most attention. It was the most delicate and sensitive, scattered with wounds.

From tiny cuts to gashes. From whip slashes to the gaping hole in her side.

Several minutes past in silence due to the sheer concentration.

It was like the wounds hadn't even changed. Then again, it had only been several hours since Weiss had been revived.

The cuts were raw and seeped blood occasionally. It was painful to look at the frail thing.

At last, it was time to address the gaping wound in her side.

"Everyone good?" Yang asked.

Blake finished changing the bandages for one arm and heaved a sigh. "Yeah. Done with her arm."

"Same," Wilhelmina chimed. "Ready?"

"Yeah," the blonde said as she stared at the white patch.

Together, the three gripped the edge of the large bandage from different sides. Pale skin warped to a deep red when it was unveiled. The sudden slip caused Weiss to whimper. Despite the small sound, her eyes remained closed.

Immediately, Yang cupped her cheek to comfort her. "It's okay, hun. We're tryin' to help. So please… bear with it just a little longer."

After Yang nodded at her, Wilhelmina cautiously poured the strange smelling liquid over the wound. It trickled onto it gently and soaked up the rawness with a slurp.

This caused Weiss' eyebrows to furrow. Yang grabbed her hand, eyes never leaving her pained face.

"Careful…" Blake encouraged. "That's it…"

Weiss' mother was gentle when she poured the liquid. At last, the bucket was empty and she heaved a sigh. "Done," she held out her hand. "Herbs."

Blake handed her some herbs and the two began placing them over the horribly tender wound.

Another weak whimper.

Yang tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand. She slowly brushed her fingers through the white waterfall. "You're gonna be okay. We're here for you. We love you…"

While she kept murmuring sweet words, Wilhelmina and Blake worked tiredly to properly patch the gaping hole.

In the silence, the former queen sniffled a few times.

It was unbearable for a mother to see her child in this condition. Despite her muffled cries, she continued to lightly apply more bandages and douse the red wound with paste.

A heartbreaking sight.

Blake set a gentle hand on Wilhelmina's back.

"Adam's going to pay for this."

The former queen leaned over her daughter and lovingly gazed at her face. "I-I can't imagine… what it was like…" her voice broke. "Dear, I'm so sorry…" she kissed her cold cheek.

Yang squeezed Weiss' hand tighter and bit her lip.

She didn't even want to fathom what it was like to bear all that pain. What's worse, for how long it lasted.

Blake looked at her friend. "She called your name… when I found her..."

That was all Yang needed to hear for her heart to shatter to a million pieces all over again. Despite her overflowing sadness, anger flushed it out and took hold.

"I'm gonna kill him," Yang choked out. "I swear-"

"I am," Blake interjected. "Leave the bastard to me. I already told him I will."

It was like the two were fighting over a piece of meat.

Yang wiped her eyes. She took comfort in those words. She just wished she was there to see Blake yelling at the despicable bull faunus.

"I bet you're glad you don't have to go back there," Yang said.

"I don't have to deal with The Faker or him anymore," Blake replied. "It's a relief. My role as a spy has come to an end."

Wilhelmina nodded in agreement. "You can't return after that."

Escaping execution.

Now that Blake was free from the iron claws of the tyrant, she ran.

Now she had to hide.

She was hiding.

With the other girl who was set for execution.

Yang shook her head to clear her mind. They needed to focus on the task at hand. "Ready to start on her legs?"

"Let's do it," Blake stated.

Since the three worked on wrapping and healing her legs at the same time, the process was much quicker. Then, they slowly- slowly- turned her over to work on the back of her limp form.

While Wilhelmina and Blake doused her in herbs, Yang lifted the girl to avoid having the hole in her side pressing down on the mattress. Any sort of pressure might prove fatal.

As the blonde did so, she took special care in wrapping the sliver in her floppy lion ear.

The full process took about an hour.

The three were exhausted, but relieved by the end. Every bandage was a step closer to getting the girl to wake up, after all.

Together, they helped dress Weiss in layers. She was still cold. Unbearably so.

Because of this, Yang carefully positioned her into an embrace as she leaned on the propped up pillows. Blake and Wilhelmina tossed the warm sheets over the couple to insulate as much heat as possible.

"Is she okay?" Blake asked, then frowned. Stupid question.

Yang lightly placed her lips over her girlfriend's neck. A stronger pulse. Still faint. But it was there.

"She will be," Yang informed.

"We'll leave her to you," Wilhelmina smiled. "Keep my Snowflake nice and warm."

"Your Snowflake might melt."

"Make it happen," Wilhelmina winked.

"Guys! Dindin time!" they heard Ruby yell from the kitchen.

With that, Blake and Wilhelmina left the room.

Yang was left behind to comfort her girlfriend. Luckily, she hadn't emitted any whimpers since they patched her wounds. It broke her heart to see her normally quippy girlfriend like this. Yang sensed she was barely clinging to life. As weak as a kitten. She needed protection. Yang wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she dared without breaking her.

Yang placed a gentle hand on the back of her head, taking comfort in the fact that her head wasn't injured in any way. She pulled her in for a hug and nuzzled her chin into the crook of her neck.

"I love you, my princess. Please wake up soon. I can't stand seeing you like this. You always have some quirky comment. Some retort for what I have to say. You always look so cute," she chuckled lightly. "You never fail to make me laugh. Make me smile. I hope that's how you feel about me, too…"

She stopped her heartfelt talk when the door opened. Gently, Yang positioned her girlfriend to her lap. Blake trailed in with two bowls in her grasp.

"Here," she held it out.

Instead, Yang shyly looked away. "I'm not hungry."

It was true. Since she technically lost Weiss before, food hadn't crossed her mind. Now that Weiss was still not in the clear and hadn't wakened, Yang didn't feel the urge to eat.

It was worry in her stomach. The worry fueled her.

Blake stubbornly shoved the bowl in her face. "You need the energy to help Weiss, so eat it."

Knowing she had a point, Yang accepted the food and deeply inhaled. "Potato soup!"

"One of your favorites," Blake smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rubes needs to kill somethin' soon," Yang added. "Meat's always the best."

"Especially when it's fish," Blake agreed.

When Yang wasn't taking a bite, she set the warm bowl in her girlfriend's lap. She placed her frigid girlfriend's hands on the steaming surface. Anything for her body to absorb the tiniest speck of warmth.

Without warning, their friends poured into the room with their own food in hand. Ruby and Wilhelmina took a seat on the floor next to the bed.

Before the brothers sat down, they leaned over to check on Weiss.

"She still cold?" Sun asked.

"I'm almost shivering," the blonde sadly said. "Even with the soup."

"She'll be back to scoldin' you in no time," Sun tried to cheer her up.

A stifled laugh. "Let's hope."

"She's tough," Neptune added before sitting next to his mother.

The group enjoyed the meal in peace. This was the first time in a while since it'd calmed down. The night before had been so chaotic. Practically no one got to sleep. Each person had their own responsibility to tend to Weiss.

Despite the calmness, Blake was fighting her inner turmoil. The last thing she wanted was to disrupt the pleasing peace, but now was a good a time as any. She set down her spoon and left it in the empty bowl.

"I don't want to bring this up, but it's something we have to talk about."

"What's up, kitten?" Yang asked.

"There's no sugar-coating it, so I'll just say it," Blake continued, which caused her friends to lean in, expectant. "If we live we cannot stay here. We have to leave."

"What?" Sun asked. "Why?"

Due to her other friend's silence and conflicting expressions, they were catching on.

Blake took a deep breath. "The Faker will send a manhunt for her," she glanced at the girl in Yang's arms. "It's only a matter of time before some guards come to the doorstep. Not to mention, I also escaped execution. She'll be looking for both of us, but more hellbent on her."

"It's only a matter of time," Wilhelmina added robotically as the situation loomed over her.

"Where would we go?" Neptune asked, which gave him confused looks. "Yes, 'we.' There's no way mom can leave Weiss when she's like this. And wherever mom goes, we go," he pointed to himself and Sun.

Cat ears folded on the back of her head. Though, she supposed there was no choice. "Any ideas?" Blake asked.

"Ohhhh," Ruby raised her hand. "Pick me, pick me."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"The cabin!" Ruby exclaimed. "The cabin in Atlas! Ms. Schnee's hiding spot!"

"It would be safe," Wilhelmina chimed. "Hardly anyone knows it's there. It's in the outskirts of Atlas and nowhere near the kingdom, not to mention it's out of Vale. Cinder will not be able to send her troops in Atlas territory to search for us."

"D-do you think we can move her?" Yang hesitantly asked, worried about the girl in her arms. "I don't know if she can survive if we go that far."

"We may not have a choice," Blake stated firmly. It was harsh, but true. Something that needed to be said. Yang gave her friend a look of skepticism, so she continued. "Would you rather go to Atlas and ensure her safety, or stay here and be captured by the ruthless guards?"

Yang bit her lip in frustration as she gazed fondly down at her girlfriend.

"Yang," Blake called. "If they get Weiss again, she will be executed on sight."

"But she may not even be able to make it to Alas!" Yang raised her voice. "She died yesterday! None of us should be willing to chance that again! We were lucky enough that she was revived!"

Ruby cut in, her hand under her chin in thought. "If all of us look after her, then she'll be fine. Think about it, sis. We have Ms. Schnee and Dad. They're the best healers around!"

Sun crossed his arms firmly and nodded to himself. "There's no way mom'll let Weiss slip away again."

"And neither will you," Ruby said softly as she gazed at the worried blonde.

There was so much hope surging in this tiny room.

It was contagious.

Yang's arms were firmly around Weiss and emitted warmth.

She wanted to spend more time with her.

Go on more dates.

Laugh together.

Hold hands.

Kiss those perfect lips.

All while being safe and protected. Without living in fear. That day would only come if she gave in.

"Okay," Yang said. "Atlas it is."

The blonde didn't sound happy about it, which caused cat ears to flick.

"I'm open for any other ideas," Blake comforted. "But that cabin sounds like a solid place. From what you guys told me, it had everything you needed when you were there."

"It's true," Ruby added.

Wilhelmina folded her hands in her lap. "It is ideal, although it is smaller than this home. We may be tight on space."

"We've dealt with worse," Blake reminded and gazed at Yang. "The only couch there is for Weiss and Weiss only. The rest of us can suck it up."

Everyone nodded eagerly in agreement. That comment made Yang feel immensely better.

"My cabin will work, but we should wait a little longer," Wilhelmina spoke. "At least until my Snowflake warms up."

"Leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning would be smart," Blake chimed.

Yang held her girlfriend's hand. "Guys, she hasn't warmed up at all since last night. She probably won't be warm by morning."

"We'll get extra supplies and clothes in case she stays cold," Neptune chirped. "Sun and I will buy more stuff before we leave."

After he said that, Yang pulled up the covers to the girl's chin in an attempt to insulate more warmth. If she wasn't hellbent on getting this girl to soak up the heat before, she was now.

Ruby watched the sweet display and smiled.

"It's settled. We leave first thing tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is titled after lyrics in the song Wake Up Get Up Get Out There.
> 
> "There's more to life than their way. 'If you live you cannot stay.' Why does nobody want change?"
> 
> Of course, if they do live, they can't stay because of the things discussed.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	47. Their Faces Hiding Their Fear

"Queen."

The newcomer quickly bowed before her. Like he hadn't done so, he paced around the room with a bit of skip in his step.

Cinder only watched him with slight frustration.

It was easy for her to locate the man she needed to talk to. She just had to contact the latest shops that'd been robbed.

The man had a crazy look in his yellow eyes. Somehow, that matched the way he talked and presented himself. His brown hair was braided and reached the middle of his back.

"Tyrian," Cinder greeted. "I'm glad you could join me," she said in a sarcastic manner.

"Why'd you drag me here?" Tyrian asked, his hard tail whipping back and forth.

He didn't sound pleased. One moment he was counting his latest score and the next, several guards rushed him before forcing him to come to the ice fortress.

"Join my army and become a captain," Cinder was blunt. "We could benefit from a strong warrior such as yourself."

Tyrian perked an amused eyebrow. He took note of her crossed arms, and he began to laugh in bursts. Cinder could only stare- not glare- at the man as he giggled.

"I get it, I get it. This is too good," Tyrian pointed at the queen. "You fucked up and want me to clean up the mess."

This was the first time someone dared pointed a finger at the queen.

It was accusatory.

A challenge.

Despite this, Cinder chose not to get snippy. She was warned about his unfiltered behavior, though she decided he would tone it down in her presence. That was proven wrong.

Cinder accepted the round of chuckles while her eye frustratingly twitched. She swallowed the remains of her pride. If she could recruit someone else, she would. But this was the only man she knows of who has tapped into their aura, their semblance.

Their inner potential.

"Yes, Tyrian," Cinder regretfully admitted. "I, as you so graciously put it, 'fucked up.'"

Tyrian used his tail as a chair and sat on it. He adorned a wicked grin as his arms crossed over his bare chest. "What was the damage? Come on, you can tell me. I'm harmless," he finished with a shrill giggle.

Not wanting to play games, Cinder waved him off dismissively. "Will you accept my offer or not?"

"You have to tell me before I consider it," Tyrian demanded. "I have to know how incompetent of a queen you are."

A hint of fire erupted from those amber eyes. The guards who were standing in front of the double doors became stiff.

Somehow, she kept a leveled head. If she wanted him to accept the offer, she had to remain stoic. Even though she was blatantly insulted. In front of her underlings no less. Tyrian's mere presence made her want to crush him to bits.

Cinder took a deep breath. "One of my captains- Blake Belladonna- has escaped execution."

"The Belladonna woman?" Tyrian asked with a raised voice, his interest peaked. "From what I heard, people love her. Dunno why, though. Those cat ears are so annoying to me."

The faux panther faunus subconsciously glanced away from the man.

Tyrian continued. "Big mistake if you ask me. Executing a captain who was well-liked? Are you tryin' to make people hate you!?"

"I didn't execute her, that's the problem," Cinder couldn't swallow back the bite.

"Do you want me to work for you or not?" Tyrian shot back.

She was starting to regret literally drag him here.

"Blake was one of my most trusted subordinates," Cinder stated. "She betrayed my trust and made a fool of me!"

"See now," Tyrian pointed to himself. "How do you know I won't do that?"

"You have nothing better to do," Cinder replied. Tyrian gave her a look, so she continued. "If you become a captain in my army, you will have it all. You won't have a reason to betray me."

"What was Belladonna's reason?" came the immediate question.

"More than likely for the Schnee," Cinder thought out loud. "One of my captains told me Blake defended her. Not only that, but Blake attacked that fellow captain. That was in vain since the Schnee's execution is today-"

"Master!"

It was then that her trusted underling Adam rushed into the room. He was specifically told not to interfere, so this must be an emergency.

"What is it, Adam?" Cinder asked. "This better be important."

It was like Tyrian wasn't in the room. His very presence was ignored as he continued to use his tail as a chair. He wished he had some snacks. Sounded like some drama. He even had a front row seat.

"It's the Schnee!" Adam exclaimed. "She's gone!"

"What?!"

Unable to contain himself, Tyrian burst into maniacal laughter. That was the only thing that filled the room. It was like a gong and stole their attention.

"You just- you can't do anything right!" Tyrian pointed at the fuming woman. "And you want me to work for you?!"

That was the last straw.

The tyrant could handle the accusations. The insults.

Now he judged her character?

In a fury, Cinder grabbed a red crystal out of her pocket and hurled it at the man. On reflex, Tyrian used his tail to block the vial, which shattered on impact. Some hesitant flames scoured his durable stinger and died out.

"Agh! Fuck!" Tyrian cursed and rubbed his tail, which had burn marks on it. "What the hell was that?!"

Ignoring him, Cinder faced Adam. "Where's the Schnee?"

"Not in her cell," Adam informed.

"No shit," Cinder spat.

"I-I've searched the entire castle, and she's nowhere."

"She got away again?!" Cinder roared. "This is unacceptable! How could you let this happen?! You were in charge of her, dammit! How did she even move?! She was physically unable to advance a single step!"

"I-I don't know," Adam scrambled to kneel in front of her, his tone frantic. "What do we do, master? The people are expecting her execution. We'll look like fools!"

Tyrian smirked. His stinger seemed to be doing better when he used it as a chair again. "You already do look like fools with that Belladonna captain gone."

"Shut up, you!" Adam barked. "My love is alive. I can tolerate that for now, but the fact that the Schnee isn't dead is horrific!" he turned to the queen, his tone solemn. "The Schnee couldn't have gotten out on her own, master. She couldn't move. I made sure of that. She had to have outside help."

Several people of interest sparked Cinder's mind at that moment.

People who may help the Schnee.

The dictator took mental note of them.

With a plan, Cinder barked to the nearby guards and Adam.

"Hunt her down! Kill her on sight! I don't care how it's done, just kill her! Understood?!"

The order echoed in the massive room. The guards stiffened. They ran out the room to spread the word, too frantic to give the livid queen a reply.

This was bad.

Cinder cursed herself. She should've killed the Schnee when she had the chance.

But no, she had to make her death a public display.

This time, no mistakes.

The Schnee was a threat to her position.

Her power.

Her very existence was dangerous for the tyrant.

She will kill her.

No matter the cost.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Adam reminded, hoping to calm her down. "We'll get her. And odds are, my love will be with her."

"That's right," Cinder tightened her fists. "They must be working together. Yes… it's all connected."

Tyrian began to laugh again.

He couldn't believe he missed out on so much entertainment!

Was it always like this?!

"What's so funny!?" Cinder fumed.

Tyrian composed himself and sniffed greedily, trying to stop himself from erupting again.

"I accept your offer."

***

"S-s-start the fire!"

Ruby ordered. Directly after, she tossed her fake ears to the side and bolted to the kitchen.

"O-On it!" Neptune rushed to get the fire ignited.

He was freezing along with his friends, so he was going to do that, anyways.

Not soon after, Yang rushed in the small cabin. Her girlfriend was deathly cold on her back. To make sure she wouldn't fall off, her small torso was wrapped to Yang's own with a rope. Her pale hands were loosely tied together over Yang's shoulders. They weren't tight due to the injuries, but just enough to keep her secure.

During the course of their journey, they'd tied Weiss to several people who could carry her. Since it was a long trek, no one person carried her the entire way. Although that would've been simple. The girl was worryingly easy to lift. To Yang, it felt like she wasn't even there.

Her girlfriend only added to her crippling coldness. Yang had been flaring her aura for hours as she carried her, hoping Weiss absorbed at least some heat.

Yang had no aura to spare as she slowly dropped to the floor in a heap. Despite her exhaustion, she took her time and handled Weiss with great care. She unwrapped the ropes and softly handled the girl's back as her form fell.

One strong, protective arm was around the limp girl as Yang checked for a pulse.

Her friends leaned in, expectant.

"She's alive, but she's a literal icicle."

The unconscious girl adorned several layers of warm shirts, but some were wet due to the falling snow.

"We must change her," Wilhelmina stated. "Everyone look away."

"Okay," Tai replied.

While Sun and Tai stared at the wall, Blake knelt to help.

"Easy," Blake said softly as Yang slipped an arm through the sleeve. "That's it…"

With three people changing her, she was in a new round of clothes within a minute.

Instead of helping with that, Ruby fetched the couch. She scooted it close to the fire so it would be ready for their lion-eared ice pack.

"Is it safe?" Sun asked.

"Yeah," Yang replied.

"Okay, we're gonna go make some food," Tai stated. "Be sure to warm her up."

With that, Tai and Sun went to go help Neptune in the kitchen area.

"Already on it," Mina replied as she gently lifted her daughter's back off the hard floor.

Blake lifted the other side, careful not to graze any major cuts on her friend's body.

Currently, Weiss was as weak as a newborn kitten. It was hard not to help her. Two people wasn't necessary for the task. In fact, it was easy to lift her. Like carrying a feather.

Together, Blake and Wilhelmina coaxed the injured girl into Yang's arms. When she was properly positioned, Yang stood cautiously before bringing her over to the couch.

Yang placed a gentle hand on the back of her head as she laid her down. To make her comfortable, there were several layers of blankets already placed on the couch.

After Yang pecked her girlfriend in between her floppy lion ears, Ruby wrapped her with several blankets, making sure her frigid skin wasn't exposed to the cold.

"Here we go…" Ruby murmured.

The result was like a blanket burrito.

The fire roared with life and beamed directly on the injured ex-princess.

"Perfect!" Ruby exclaimed. "This'll warm her up in no time."

"Thanks for that, Rubes," Yang grinned.

Ruby gave her a timid smile. "She has aaaalllll the blankets."

Blake joined her friends' side and stared down at the injured girl. "Exactly as it should be."

The sisters firmly nodded.

This sight was familiar to Yang. Before, the couple played tug-o-war with their blankets. To win, Weiss jokingly wrapped herself in the sheets. Many giggles were shared. And even more cuddles.

But now…

Weiss looked so weak, so hurt…

Like she read her sister's thoughts, Ruby chimed. "She can only get better with you here, Yang."

In determination, Yang sat on the edge of the couch. "I'm gonna force her to take some heat whether she likes it or not!"

"That's the way," Wilhelmina smiled. "If only I could help. I'd only make her colder. I'll leave her in your hands, Yang."

"Your precious Snowflake's gonna melt eventually."

Even though it was a small couch, Yang managed to wiggle herself just behind her girlfriend. As she did so, Ruby and Blake plopped down in front of them to enjoy the fire. They felt guilty for resting when their other friends were still on their feet making food, but they didn't want to leave Weiss.

Since things became quiet, Wilhelmina took that as her cue to help her sons in the kitchen. When Weiss wakes, she will undoubtedly be hungry.

Blake was about to speak, but Ruby leaned onto her shoulder with a withered sigh. When the cat faunus looked over, she noticed those silver eyes vanished behind heavy eyelids.

Relenting, Blake tilted her head onto Ruby's own, willing slumber to come.

While they dozed, Yang wrapped her arms loosely around her girlfriend. As she took in her mesmerizing scent, Yang set her chin in the crook of her neck. Her lips slightly parted and she murmured a sweet melody.

"Wake up soon, okay? Wake up so I can tell you."

Unbeknownst to Yang, a lion ear subtlety flicked.

***

"Winter."

From the call of her name, Winter set down her quill and placed it in the ink holder.. Until now, she'd been reading and writing reports in her office. She didn't like to be disturbed when she was concentrating.

"Yes, Cinder?"

She tried not to sound rude or bothered from her arrival.

To her surprise, the woman held her black panther ears, rather than wear them.

Many things were odd about her arrival.

Only on occasion did Cinder come all the way up to this floor.

This must be important.

"Did you help Blake escape?" Cinder asked levelly.

Winter remained stoic and poised as she always was.

Azure eyes flicked from the lilies on her desk to the woman's calculating eyes.

Obviously, the queen was testing her with the question, so Winter humored her.

"How would I benefit from her release?"

Cinder clicked her tongue, her arms crossed. "You tell me."

Okay, now it was obvious.

Cinder was accusing her without accusing her. She didn't want to outright say it since she knows she could be wrong.

Somehow, Winter was hurt. A little betrayed she would even think such a thing.

Winter frowned, wanting to get to the bottom of it. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Not particularly," Cinder casually replied and sat on her desk. Something that caused Winter's eye to twitch. Cinder meticulously twirled her fingers around the white lilies. "What about your sister?"

From the mention of her, Winter glared at the woman. "What about her?"

"Adam told me she escaped," from the revelation, Winter glared straight into Cinder's burning soul. "If she doesn't succumb to her injuries, she won't die, at least not anytime soon," the tyrant informed levelly. "You wouldn't know anything about her escape," she leaned in, "would you?"

There it was. The real reason Cinder waltzed on in here. In her private study room.

It was reasonable to accuse her for this.

Winter in fact did help Weiss escape the rundown prison.

The question was why did Cinder suspect her?

Since Cinder genuinely suspected Winter for helping her younger sister, what was her reasoning?

Did Winter make a mistake? Forget to cover her tracks?

Rather than act surprised like The Faker would expect her to, Winter remained expressionless.

"That does not surprise me in the slightest," Winter stated. "You failed to prevent her from escaping the first time, and now a second? Unacceptable."

The woman sounded emotionally detached from the predicament. Like she wasn't invested at all and instead accused her counterpart.

Cinder held her chin in thought.

"That is true," the faux panther faunus admitted. "Tell me, is there a secret passage near the jail?"

It was obvious the queen had given this some pondering before coming here. Another thing that crossed her mind wasn't a person, but an escape route she may not know about.

By asking the latter, Cinder admitted her own ignorance, something Winter took joy in.

"There are several in this castle," Winter informed. "However, I am unaware if there is one in that area. Hardly anyone visits. Not even the bastard did when he was alive."

A half lie.

"Very well."

Cinder hopped off the desk and headed toward the door.

"Will that be all?" Winter asked.

"Yes, sorry for taking your time."

The moment the door shut, Winter released a heavy sigh.

After that, she pulled out a drawer and sifted through the files.

Some of them were missing. A small detail she caught long ago.

They are more than likely in Atlas now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Persona 5 Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There:
> 
> "The fakers (Cinder) are all sick at heart. 'Their faces hiding their fear.' They look down on all the rest of us like they're some special breed."
> 
> Cinder secretly fears Weiss' existence. The fact that she has escaped again fuels the fear and anger. Cinder's stoic face hides her fear. Hence the chapter title. And this shows how she views the citizens of Vale.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	48. So Warm

It had been several days since they arrived at the cabin in Atlas.

The moon's rays beamed through the windows as the wind howled.

Having been exhausted from the days before, they were asleep on the ground- close to the couch- where their injured friend Weiss was located.

Neptune and Sun were huddled by the crackling fire fast asleep. Next to them was Ruby and Blake, who were cuddling on the wooden floor. Ruby was using her girlfriend's chest as a soft pillow. In front of the couch was Taiyang and Wilhelmina, who were slumped over. They'd fallen asleep after growing exhausted for tending to Weiss for so long.

The small cabin was silent besides the crackling fire. Even Yang and Tai's snores hadn't emerged, which spoke levels of just how exhausted they were.

Despite the cold snow drizzling outside, the small cabin felt like a comforting blanket.

It was warm.

So warm…

She was aware of this warmth. Wherever it came from. She became aware of the arms loosely draped over her. Like remnants of a dream, there was this vague notion that these arms belonged to her captor.

Her heartbeat became frantic. The mere thought of him caused her to growl, but it came out as a soft, unintelligible whine.

Lilac blearily blinked open from the muffled sound. Yang stifled a groan from being woken by her haze of sleep. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her bleariness was replaced by adrenaline when she felt Weiss shift in her arms.

Another whimper.

"Weiss, that's it- come on," Yang coaxed and gently cupped her cheek, making sure her head lolled safely onto her shoulder. "I got you."

The barest twitch of her brow.

"You can do it," Yang lowly whispered and brushed her finger over her cheek. "I'm right here."

A rasp.

"Yang...?"

"Yours truly," the blonde greeted.

Her eyes stung from the sight of those bleary azure pools. They were riddled with exhaustion, but contained life. That was all she could ask for. Seeing those blue eyes open again caused Yang to almost cry in relief.

For some reason, Weiss tried to struggle out of her girlfriend's grasp. She could barely strain a muscle and Yang could only watch her in concern, trying to stop her from hurting herself. She was as weak as a kitten.

"H-hey, don't move so much," the blonde begged. "You're really hurt right now. I don't know if your body can take it."

From her soothing words, Weiss stiffened in her embrace. Her heart was still frantic. And she was beginning to think this was a dream. Waking up to Yang, her scent, her smile, that sweet voice. It was too good to be true. After all she'd been through, she thought she'd never see her again.

Another soft groan. More out of pain. Emotional and physical soreness.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," the pain made her voice shake, and she sniffled. "Am I still part of this world?"

"It's not a dream, this is real. I promise," Yang said firmly and kissed her cheek. "Listen, your heart's goin' really fast. I need you to slow it down."

By her instructions, the ex-princess took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. During this, Yang rubbed soothing circles on her back.

This feeling…

Being comforted by her beloved.

The softness of the blankets.

The sound of the fire. The wind swirling.

This warmth.

This creeping pain.

It was all so reassuring.

This was real.

Her frantic heart became less desperate after a few moments.

"There we go…" Yang breathed a sigh of relief.

To reassure her girlfriend that this was reality, she lightly pressed her lips over her girlfriend's own.

That sweet taste.

These protective arms.

Both unforgettable qualities.

Weiss thought she'd never experience this again. Before she could register how this was reality, tears streamed down her cheeks, and she began to cry. She made little strained noises and hiccuped almost spastic ally.

"Hey, hey," Yang pulled her close and tucked her into her chest. "Please don't cry. I don't know if your body can handle it. Please just- focus on your breathing, okay?"

Eventually, Weiss gathered herself. Yang was right. Jerking movements caused her body to ring with pain. She wore herself out and had no more energy to cry. To calm her, Yang rubbed her back the whole time and explained how they rescued her. How they were in this familiar cabin.

Each word made sense to Weiss. That is, if she could process them properly. Her body ached in agony and screamed at her to sleep.

Yang left out the part about her dying. That would only serve to frighten her. The blonde was worried she wouldn't be able to handle that information as she was currently. That could be saved for a later time.

"Pyrrha… thank-" a cough.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

Without missing a beat, the lion faunus replied. "It hurts…"

Yang refrained from asking what hurt. Everything had to hurt. The poor girl was scattered with cuts, gashes, and still-healing to mention she was still processing the events since she woke up a few moments ago. She had to be exhausted and in constant pain.

"Okay," Yang said firmly, yet softly. "I gotcha. I'm gonna leave for just a sec, okay? I'll be right back."

With that, the blonde carefully laid her girlfriend on her back. During the endeavor, Weiss let slip a weak gasp as the throbbing surged over her.

"Sorry, hold on. I'll get somethin' that'll make you feel better."

Yang pulled down the covers, so she could gently wiggle out without jostling her. At last, she stood and rushed into the kitchen.

Weiss instantly missed the warmth and couldn't keep her eyes open. They fluttered shut as she stifled her whimpers from the random pains. First it was the cuts on her arms, then the throbbing of her leg, which she couldn't move. She had a little trouble breathing. Probably fractured ribs. These pains seemed to rotate.

The worst was the wound in her side. That was constant and kept her from sleeping properly.

Not wanting to leave her for too long, Yang poured the soup into a bowl and sprinkled it with the medicinal herbs Mina left out.

The blonde rushed over to the couch and tiptoed around her friends sleeping on the floor. Finally, she reached her girlfriend with the steaming bowl in hand and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Here, I gotcha, easy."

Yang coddled the back of her head first, knowing there were no injuries that could cause her pain there. Weiss braced herself as Yang slid another hand behind her back. This caused stinging jabs to shoot up her spine, and she choked back several whimpers. Yang rushed and eventually propped her up against the couch as she made tiny strained noises. Then, the blonde slipped behind her.

"You alright? Please tell me if there's something I can do."

"Make it stop..." she murmured, her grip on consciousness slipping.

The request had Yang's heartbreaking all over again.

Complying, Yang brought the bowl of soup to her trembling lips.

Weiss recognized this taste. This smell.

She sipped daintily and almost choked.

"Yang… I'm sorry…"

Yang knew exactly why she was apologizing.

It was the same herb Weiss used to drug them in order to sneak out and turn herself in.

The blonde made sure her girlfriend took several sips before gently bringing the bowl away.

"It's okay. I promise," Yang whispered sweetly into her lion ear. "I forgive you. This'll make sure you sleep peacefully. You won't feel any pain."

Seeing her suffer like this was even more gut-churning. Yang would rather she sleeps through the pain rather than be awake and feel every pang.

There was no reply from the girl, so Yang took that as her cue to hum a sweet melody. To help lull her to sleep.

The uninjured lion ear subtle flickered then went back to being floppy.

A soft hum from Weiss indicated she liked the tune.

"I'm so glad you woke up," the blonde whispered. "It just-it looked like you wouldn't, ya know?"

"I did," Weiss somehow managed a tiny smile. "And I will again."

Her heartbeat was stronger. Steadier. Her breaths were firmer. And she was starting to warm up.

"I know you will," Yang breathed. "I'll be here when you wake up again. Promise."

With that, Yang continued the soft melody with her hums.

To lull her to slumber, she brushed gentle fingers through white tresses.

It didn't take long for the deep abyss to tug on Weiss.

This time, it was so warm… so inviting...

Weiss allowed herself to sink in without a fight.

When she closed her eyes and went limp altogether, Yang lovingly kissed the top of her head.

"I can't wait to tell you how much you mean to me."

In the outskirts of the kingdom of Vale was a hidden cave.

That cave was covered by vines, leaves, and moss. Because of this natural barrier, no one had found it except a select few.

Near that cave was Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. They walked out of it, having hid some dust.

The cave had been their trusted hiding spot.

Trailing behind the rowdy group was Zwei, who yipped excitedly up at Nora.

Nora cooed at the dog and lifted him in her arms lovingly. "You're such a goooooood doggy!"

The energetic corgi licked her face eagerly, which elicited giggles from the girl.

"I dunno why Tai said you're a handful!" Nora exclaimed. "More like two handfuls."

Ren just gave her an unamused look from the lame joke.

Nora ignored the look and snuggled the eager dog. "Who pissed on the rocks and some of the dust? Who did? That's right! You did!"

Another yip.

Outside waiting for the group to return was the horses Drachen and Mercy. The horses were grazing and minding their own business. Sometimes, their hooves crunched the leaves that scattered on the ground.

Lucky for the group, their friends' pets needed to be taken care of while they were in a different kingdom. They were more than happy to look after them for the time being.

"How do you guys have so much energy?" Jaune asked while staring at the giddy girl and dog.

Pyrrha sent him a skeptical expression. "You have plenty of stamina and energy as well."

"Maybe during training, but not now," the blond boy whined. "I'm beat."

Ren shrugged in understanding. "Dragging all that dust here was exhausting."

"It'll never be found!" Nora declared and set the tiny dog on the grass. "Ahahahahahhahaha!"

It was then that the clinking of armor reverberated in the forest. Some trees rocked from the movement while others rustled from a passing breeze.

Drachen and Mercy stopped grazing just to whip their heads up to give the noise attention.

"What's that?" Jaune asked. "Sounds like…"

"Guards," Pyrrha realized.

Since the cave's entrance was hidden in plain sight, the friends stayed around that area to avoid raising suspicion. If they hopped on the horses now, that would attract attention.

Instead, the four acted normal as they leaned on the horses and fake laughed.

As expected, several guards who adorned armor rushed by the group. As usual, the armor was painted with a red, nasty-looking wolf on the chest guards.

The vast majority of guards ignored the friend group, but two decided to veer away from the stream and approached them.

Zwei began to growl, but Ren placed a reassuring hand on his head. The worried corgi stopped as he was petted.

"Have you guys uh," one of the male faunus guards sounded nervous. He had horns on his head. "Have you seen a girl with white hair?"

Pyrrha chimed and asked in exasperation. "You mean a Schnee?"

"Yeah," his guy friend confirmed. He had tusks and clarified. "A Schnee."

Nora stepped in to help her friend. "Isn't the Schnee's execution today?"

"Uh…" the guards mumbled in unison.

"Don't tell me you lost her!" Nora laughed in their faces.

"Shut up!" the guard with horns snapped. "It wasn't our fault!"

"You're saying she escaped again?" Ren asked in amusement. "Isn't that the second time?"

Sensing no one would take them seriously, the two irritated guards faced Pyrrha. She held her chin high with an anticipated expression.

"Champion, have you seen her or not?" the guard with tusks asked.

Naturally, the kingdom's guards respected The Amazon far more than the other commoners. Maybe she would help them out.

"Yes," Pyrrha nodded firmly. "We saw a Schnee wandering around in the middle of the forest," she finished solemnly.

The guards almost growled and grit their teeth in frustration.

"Do not give me that look," Pyrrha said. "It's not my fault you can't do your job."

Her friends remained silent with their jaws dropped and their hands were over their mouths.

The guard with horns fumed. Steam almost came out his head. "Why you-"

"Kurt!" his friend barked. "Don't upset her."

Pyrrha smiled at the men and said nothing else.

Jaune cut in to douse the situation. "We haven't seen her, but if we do, we'll let you know."

"Good luck finding her," Ren stated.

"Keep your eyes peeled," the guard with tusks replied.

The faunus dragged his angry friend Kurt away. They rushed to join their comrades to aid in the search.

The moment they were out of sight, the group of friends high fived each other.

"You showed 'em, Pyr!" Jaune praised.

Nora playfully punched her shoulder. "I've never seen you so snappy! I loved it!"

"An excellent performance by you three as well," Pyrrha smiled. "It was essential for our friends' well-being."

Ren smiled. "Do you think they're safe in that cabin?"

"Gotta be," Jaune replied. "I bet Weiss has woken up by now, too!"

Nora and gazed up at the bright blue sky.

"Let's hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	49. Thank You From the Bottom of My Heart

"Nngh…"

From the small sound, Yang was woken from the haze of sleep. Despite being delirious, she leaned down to rest her eyes on her girlfriend's face.

"Princess," Yang called softly, willing her to wake. "Princess…"

It'd been a few days since Weiss had first woken. In that time, she'd woken several more times. When Weiss was conscious, the group would feed and fill her in on things.

She wouldn't be able to stay awake for long due to her lack of aura and prominent pain. It was heart-wrenching to put her to sleep when slumber wouldn't naturally grasp her.

Despite this, she was waking more often and each time the pain became a little more tolerable. She was able to stay awake in several small bursts during the day.

Each time, Yang would be there without fail.

Brows furrowed a few times before revealing those blurry azure pools.

"Hey sleepyhead," Yang timidly smiled. "Are ya hungry?"

A weak nod. Yang probably wouldn't feel it against her shoulder if she wasn't watching attentively.

"Another round of soup comin' up," the blonde murmured like she was talking to a baby animal. "I'll help you sit up."

With great effort, Weiss placed her arms over her girlfriend's shoulders. After that, Yang placed a hand behind her back and another over her torso, making sure the large gash in her side wasn't grazed.

"Up we go."

Since the two were lying down, Yang used her legs to give her a boost in one swoop. That did the trick and the couple were sitting up on the couch.

Weiss was firmly in her girlfriend's lap, so she could be steady and kept upright. Her head was rested on Yang's shoulder. Due to this, a floppy lion ear brushed past her lips and Yang pecked it fondly.

By now, the huge gash in her side was the main problem that kept her from moving too much. The other cuts and smaller gashes were a pinkish hue on the way to recovery.

Despite her skin healing, there were other problems. Like her leg and ribs. From the internal injuries, her body throbbed in agony in waves.

Since the pain was no longer constant, that compelled her friends to increase treatment.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

"Yes, the pain didn't come this time," Weiss leaned completely on Yang, who supported her limp weight.

Normally, when she was shifted too much, pain assaulted her without fail. It was a small miracle that she didn't grimace.

"Yes!" Yang faintly cheered. "Where's that soup…"

She whipped her head around and noticed it was on the stand next to the couch. Which conveniently, was next to the crackling fire. Her sister must've placed it there before they left.

Carefully, Yang leaned over-

A gentle tug on her shirt.

"Aw, don't want me to leave? I knew you couldn't resist me," Yang joked.

A soft groan expressed her displeasure.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, okay?" Yang assured firmly. "The soup's right there."

"Mm."

Sometimes, it was easier to make small sounds rather than talk. Since Weiss was still gathering energy from waking, humming was preferable.

Yang grabbed the bowl and used her aura to heat it. Not too hot, just warm.

"Ready?"

"Mhm."

With permission, Yang wrapped an arm around the smaller girl and guided the bowl to her lips. To her surprise, Weiss grabbed the bowl and tilted it herself. Without shaking hands. Yang placed her hands in her girlfriend's lap so she could complete the task on her own.

This was the first time she was able to feed herself. That is, without pain shooting up Weiss' arms.

"Easy, easy…" Yang encouraged and rubbed circles on her back.

Weiss swallowed the soothing liquid multiple times without choking. Now that food was in her system, she realized she was really hungry.

The bowl was empty under a minute, and she placed it on her lap above the blankets. A satisfied sigh rang out.

"Damn princess!" Yang almost applauded. "Glad to see your appetite's back."

The ex-princess licked her lips with the tiniest of smiles. "The soup happened to be very refreshing."

"Dad made it," Yang informed. "He said it 'cures the soul.' Whatever that means."

"Then maybe you should drink it," the ex-princess quipped.

"Your usual bite's back," Yang observed with a grin. "I would've eaten it but you hogged the whole thing."

A faint blush crept on Weiss' cheeks. Yang's chin was in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, so she felt it heat up.

"H-hey don't be embarrassed!" Yang yelped. "Eat all you want. I'm dyin' here with your ribs attackin' me."

Weiss tried to teasingly flick her girlfriend's forehead, but since she couldn't see behind her, she ended up flicking her nose.

"You missed ya know," Yang informed with an amused grin.

"Quiet you."

"This is how you treat your caretaker?" Yang asked in feign hurt. "Oh how sweet of a princess you are."

Still, if Weiss is well-enough to make some quirky retort, it's proof her condition is improving.

Weiss felt the comforting vibrations of her girlfriend giggling on her back. Unable to resist, she slowly shifted around to face her.

"H-hey careful!" Yang didn't know what to do with her hands, not wanting to accidentally touch a major injury, so she hovered them.

Weiss grimaced a bit when the wound in her side throbbed from the sudden movement.

Azure met lilac.

"Don't move like that, dummy. Are you tryin' to make it worse?" Despite Yang's accusatory words, they were gentle and kind.

Suddenly, Weiss leaned in and pressed her lips over Yang's own. The kiss was soft, yet eager. Their hands remained frozen in place. Yang because she didn't want to accidentally cause her any pain, and Weiss because she had no energy to.

Despite the stiffness and hesitance, the contact was ethereal.

Yang tasted so sweet...

At last, Weiss pulled away. She didn't want to, but the energy to keep herself upright was something she lacked.

The couple missed the contact as Weiss shyly looked away.

"I've never been called 'dummy' before, brute."

Heat rushed to the blonde's cheeks. Her girlfriend adorned a sly smile and that sent her heart soaring. If it wasn't fluttering during the kiss, it was now.

"I-I-uh…"

"I've waited a long time to do that," Weiss said softly.

In the silence, she leaned on her girlfriend's shoulder. She was on her side to avoid grazing the large wound, but from the movement, she grimaced and bit back a whimper.

"You gotta stop movin' so much, okay?" Yang lovingly caressed her cheek. "I-I can't let that happen to you again. You can't…"

To soothe her girlfriend, the lion faunus lightly grasped her hand and exhaled slowly. She was quiet, allowing her to hear and feel the rhythm of her heartbeat. The tiny vibrations flowed into her body, which sparked healthy reassurance.

"I heard you…"

To Yang, she sounded extremely fatigued. It almost came out as incoherent.

"Huh?" Yang asked.

"When I was in that dark place…" Weiss elaborated, a lion ear flicked. "I heard you."

That made Yang recall something she'd never want to relive.

Yelling and crying over her body as the rain poured and drenched her soul in sorrow.

A pang struck her heart from the memory. Fear almost overwhelmed her again, but then she looked down at the girl in her arms. She was safe. She was right here. She was alive and breathing.

Weiss took a deep breath to say the next few words, which spilled out. "You gave me hope like you always do. You're how I kept going."

Yang swallowed hardly.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Hm?"

The blonde squeezed her hand. "You- I didn't want to tell you before since you could barely keep your eyes open, but… Weiss, you died."

"Pardon?" came the immediate question.

"Your-your heart stopped beating for a few minutes…" Yang's voice broke. "S-somehow Nora's semblance revived you, but Weiss... you succumbed to your injuries."

Weiss took a moment to process her heavy words. Before, the lion faunus was in so much pain. She found herself wishing that death would come. Just to make it stop.

It was unbearably intolerable.

So excruciating.

She wasn't shocked from the revelation.

She was more thankful that she was still a part of this world.

In Yang's strong arms.

Recovering.

"Nora has my sincerest gratitude," the ex-princess murmured.

Yang nodded and never let go of her hand. "I thanked her profusely. She said she has no idea how she did it."

As the news swirled in the ex-princess' mind, the beckoning call of slumber tugged on her. Her eyes drifted shut, but she remained awake, not yet ready to leave Yang.

Her hand went limp, something Yang didn't miss.

Yang held her hand tighter. "It made me realize that… I love you."

"Yang…" Weiss murmured fondly.

Somehow, she summoned the remains of her energy to gently curl her fingers around her hand.

"I'm so stupid," Yang stated. "You had to die for me to realize…"

"I love you, too," the lion faunus immediately replied.

It was easy to tell she was slipping as her muscles loosened in the embrace. Her weight became limp against Yang's side, but she was fighting to stay awake for her girlfriend.

"Y-you do?" Yang asked.

"Very much," she whispered. "I've loved you for a long time..."

From the confession, Yang's heart fluttered. She had a hunch the feeling was mutual. It was nice to know she felt the same way from her own mouth.

Her own sweet words.

There was the steady beating of her heart. Her breathing in a calming rhythm.

Yang pecked the back of her head. Onto those white tresses she adored. She stole a peak at her dozing girlfriend, taking note that she had the tiniest of smiles.

"Sleep tight."

***

"Who wants fish?!"

When Ruby announced that, Blake was by her side in a second. She was already drooling at the sight.

At first, Blake thought her girlfriend had one or two, but she had several in her grasp.

"Where'd you get that precious cargo?" Blake asked, forcing herself not to pounce. "The ponds around here are frozen."

"Some nice merchant," the mini red reaper replied. "He had lots!"

"That's how you do business," Tai stated. "Sell what a kingdom lacks."

"Let's get to work, dad!" Ruby rolled up her sleeves and slammed the dead weight on the counter.

The fish made a satisfying plop noise, which caused Blake's cat ears to perk up in excitement.

"Ah, god, Ruby!" Tai chided. "At least put 'em on a plate or something!"

Ruby gave him a mischievous snicker. "Too late!"

After a sigh, Taiyang spun the knife around expertly before stabbing the first dead gray fish. "Let's gut 'em before they start smelling bad."

Blake didn't trust herself to prepare the food, so she watched them prepare the food as drool streamed down her mouth.

Wilhelmina approached her daughter, who was sitting up on the couch and wide awake. Yang was right next to her with an arm around her.

The fire was roaring as the whistle of the wind grazed the windows.

The door was still open, so there was a flow of drizzling snow creeping in the cabin.

"Do you think you can eat some fish?" Wilhelmina asked. "We need to get more than soup in you."

"Fish would be a nice change," Weiss replied with a timid smile. "Thank you, mother."

"Need anything else?"

"The door if you please."

The former queen raised her voice. "Can someone shut the door? My Snowflake is cold."

"Mom," Weiss whined like a child and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Yang giggled from her reaction. "This little Snowflake is snow cute!"

Multiple groans.

Taiyang shouted over his shoulder. "Sun, Nep, shut the door!"

From the call, the brothers rushed inside.

Neptune arrived inside first, only to be hit in the back of the head by a snowball.

The snow splurged onto the counter tops and some melted on the fresh fish.

"Agh, Sun, you dumbass, quit it!" Neptune yelped.

"No snow in the cabin!" Tai chided.

Sun shut the door with his tail and crossed his arms with a smirk. "You got lucky this time, smartass."

"Guys!" Ruby called. "Help us prepare the fishies! Blake can hardly wait!"

Blake leaned over on the table with her face down. "Why me… why must fish be so enticing...?"

With that, the brothers were each assigned a task to cook this fish.

While those four handled the meal, Wilhelmina sat directly in front of her daughter in the couch.

"Let's see that wound."

Knowing which one she was referring to, Weiss lifted her loose clothing to show her bare stomach. The girl grimaced from the strain of movement, which caused Yang to lean forward and grab the shirt for her. This allowed Weiss to relax herself.

"We need to tend to it again," the former queen said. "Yang, can you please hold her?"

"Course," Yang said and held onto her girlfriend's shoulders. "Sorry for this, princess."

"Just get it over with."

She didn't sound eager at all.

With permission, Mina gently tugged on the pure white bandage on her side. This was a good sign. The wound didn't seep blood like the other times. Carefully, her mother removed the giant white patch as if it was a band aid.

Weiss let out a hiss.

"It's okay," Yang brushed fingers through white hair. "You got this."

Knowing what was to come, the ex-princess took a deep breath.

Underneath, there was still prominent red. Blood seeped out of the deepest part of the gash, which was in the middle.

The skin was torn and had a clear gap, which prevented it from sealing. Wilhelmina took mental note that stitches might be required to properly fix it.

Around the main entrance hole was raw, tender, and irritated skin. A deep contrast to her naturally pale skin.

Carefully, Wilhelmina applied the green paste with gentle fingers. She started on the outer part of the injury and soothed to the middle.

"Agh!"

Gentle fingers pulled away and Mina apologized.

"I-it's fine," Weiss stammered due to the sudden agony.

The pain was so bad Weiss was starting to breathe shallowly and flinched, but was kept still by her girlfriend.

"Just a little more, okay?" Yang comforted. "We're sorry."

After that, Mina placed herbs on the cruel wound and began to finish the wrapping process.

A weak whimper emitted as Yang carefully pulled her shirt down.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

An obvious lie.

As Weiss gained her bearings, Taiyang appeared in front of the couch the girls were gathered around. He heard her distress and couldn't ignore it even though the girl's mother was the one who treated her.

"I never thanked you," Tai knelt in front of the girl. "So thank you for doing what you did. That was very brave and selfless and god knows I don't deserve it."

"Wh-what?" Weiss asked in a fluster. "Mr. Xiao Long, please stand."

From that, Tai stood.

Now, he had the attention of everyone in the small cabin. Neptune, Sun, and Ruby had put down the fish and Blake's curious amber eyes sparkled.

"Thank you," Tai said. "From the bottom of my heart."

Multiple warm smiles.

"I failed to take into consideration of everyone's feelings," Weiss admitted. "I convinced myself that turning myself in was for the best, but it only caused pain for the people who care for me. So please do not kneel."

"Regardless of what you think, you saved my life," Taiyang pointed out. "You literally sacrificed yourself for me. For that, you have my deepest gratitude."

Weiss simply smiled. "You're welcome, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Tai," he reminded.

"You're welcome, Tai," the lion faunus playfully rolled her eyes.

After she smiled, Taiyang gently wrapped his strong arms around her. Weiss was more than happy to return the embrace, although it was a struggle.

Warmer smiles.

When they pulled apart, Weiss folded her hands in her lap.

"To be honest, I'm glad I went," the ex-princess revealed. "I discovered an important detail while I was there."

That peaked everyone's interest, so they leaned in expectantly. Weiss looked directly at her mother to reveal the information.

"Winter's alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	50. Reach Out to the Truth

"Winter's alive."

Everyone in the cabin was stunned into silence.

Especially Wilhelmina, who paused for a moment. She tried to fathom how that was possible. She was lucky enough one of her daughters had survived that day.

But two?

"Snowflake," the former queen started, her voice almost in disbelief. "What makes you say such a thing?"

She wanted to believe her daughter. She really did. She was starting to think maybe Weiss was hallucinating whenever she 'met' her sister.

It was entirely possible, considering what Weiss had been through a several days ago.

From the beginning, Weiss knew there would be doubts. So she prepared what she'd say ahead of time. She'd been waiting for her energy to return so she could properly explain.

Currently, she had a small energy boost thanks to the fish she'd eaten. And she rested all day, so she was ready for the onslaught of questions.

Naturally, since Yang never left her side, it was easy to tell something was bothering her girlfriend, but she didn't want to frustrate her in any way. Especially in her condition. So she elected to stay quiet and wait.

So this is what was on her mind.

Weiss took a deep breath and met every pair of concerned eyes.

There was Neptune, Sun, Ruby, and Tai, who were hovering the fish over the fire. The four took turns and swapped off on occasion. The revelation caused them to give her their full attention while some fish cooked.

Her mother had a front row seat in front of the couch. Her trusted friend Blake was right next to her, ears perked up and alert.

As usual, her protective girlfriend was by her side. Yang sat directly next to her with a comforting hand holding her own.

This gave Weiss courage to elaborate.

If she voiced her concerns here, maybe they could solve a few mysteries that'd been bothering her.

It was hard to speak the truth.

For fear of it.

The truth sometimes hurts, but it's necessary to learn it.

It was better than the blissful ignorance that had taken control.

"I met her when I was walking to the castle. The night I snuck out," Weiss clarified. "Winter- she asked about my rapier, about you…" she glanced at her mother. "She told me she'd personally make sure Tai would be released if I came with her. She escorted me to the castle."

"She helped you turn yourself in?" Yang asked with an appalled huff. "What kind of a sister does that?"

That made the lion faunus go silent with a sad smile. Yang recognized her sad expression and squeezed her hand. She wasn't going to apologize.

It was the naked truth.

It hurt.

"Okay," Neptune said in a thoughtful tone. "So Winter's not only alive, but she also knows about mom and your weapon?"

"The rapier is originally Winter's," the ex-princess stated. "She knows about her weapon and that I have it, which leads me to believe she wanted me to find it from the start."

Yang gave her a skeptical look. "Oh yeah, didn't we find it in the pipelines?"

"Precisely," Weiss nodded. "She must have left it there for someone to find. More specifically, me."

"Why?" Sun asked. "That's a nasty place for such a badass weapon! Did she know you'd break out one day?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Weiss admitted.

"I highly doubt that," Yang added in a mischievous tone.

Choosing not to argue, Sun just crossed his arms.

That was also true.

"Maybe she bargained that one day I'd find it," Weiss stated. "Either way, it is strange."

Ruby handed Wilhelmina a plate of fish, but she was in too deep thought to notice.

"Ms. Schnee?" Ruby waved her hands. "Remnant to Ms. Schnee?"

"My other Snowflake's alive…" Wilhelmina mumbled. "Thank goodness…"

Ruby smiled timidly and set her plate directly next to her. "That's so cool that she's alive! Are you a hundred percent sure that it was Winter?"

"I have no doubt," Weiss stated firmly.

Yang lightly chuckled. "What the heck? All the chick Schnee's are alive? Next thing you know, King Schnee's alive too!"

"The dude's dead as dicks," Sun added sternly. "At least, let's hope."

A pondering silence.

There were many secrets the kingdom kept from public.

The fact that their 'faunus' ruler is human.

Wilhelmina.

Winter.

Dust.

So many more secrets to be discovered...

The one secret they wouldn't be able to keep is the presence of the former king.

To ease their worries, Wilhelmina spoke another truth.

"No, impossible, I saw him get impaled with a blade."

Yang widely grinned. She was never a fan of the old King. "That's reassuring."

A few soft chuckles.

The blonde scooted to the edge of the couch. A few more things connected in her mind. Things she'd been thinking about the last few days whenever her girlfriend was passed out, which left her alone. "Okay, so Winter was the strange woman who helped dad? No wonder she was familiar!"

"How so?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged. "She just- acted like you two," she pointed to her girlfriend and Mina. "Ya know, posture straight, chin up, blunt, all scowly, things like that."

The ex-princess pinched the bridge of her nose. "Must you say the latter?"

"Scowly?" Yang asked, which earned a nod. "It's so cute when you do that, don't be mad, princess!"

Weiss didn't look too pleased.

"There it is!" Yang exclaimed.

A soft flick to Yang's forehead.

While they continued their bantering, the brothers and Ruby began handing out more fish for dinner. They were properly cooked and since it'd been a long day, everyone was starving.

Naturally, Blake got the juiciest fish and Ruby gladly handed her a plate.

The worried Neptune approached Weiss.

"Want another? There's plenty."

"I'm good for now, thank you," the ex-princess placed her hands in her lap. The blankets and fire kept her warm. Not to mention, the first fish filled her up nicely.

"Weiss," Ruby called after she swallowed a steaming bite. "You're still recovering. Eat some more so you can get more energy! I promise they won't bite. They're dead!"

"No-"

Yang playfully bumped her shoulder. "Come on, princess. I can still feel your ribs attacking me when we cuddle. Eat some more. I'll feed you if you want~"

The lion faunus grumbled to herself, muttering frustrated words.

"Here, I'll just put it right here so you can have it whenever you want," Neptune said as he set the plate on Weiss' lap.

"Thanks, Nep," the blonde said. "You know how stubborn she is."

"I'll have you reprimanded."

"Is that a promise?" Yang asked hopefully.

Ignoring her girlfriend's teasing, Weiss gave an experimental sniff and decided to force at least a few bites down. To make her worried friends happy. Plus, her stomach has some room left after the first fish.

After Tai chewed on the gamy food, her spoke. This question has been in his mind since Winter was revealed to be alive.

"You said Winter escorted you to the castle?" he asked, which earned a nod. "Is it strange to assume she lives there?"

"No," came the immediate reply. "That's been on my mind as well."

"Wait, wait, back up," Sun waved his hands, not connecting the dots. "How the hell would that be possible?"

"One thing keeps bothering me…" Weiss murmured. "Blake said that The Faker and people who work there are snakes."

"Yes," Blake nodded in affirmation. "They are despicable people."

"They truly are," subconsciously, Weiss touched the bandage on her side. An action no one missed and caused them to frown. "However, Cinder said that she would release Tai because I turned myself in. She told me personally."

"Your point?" Yang asked.

"She admitted it too easily," Weiss stated. "She has a large ego, as Blake has said many times. So that is something she normally wouldn't admit."

Sun looked around the room and soaked up their confused expressions. "Anyone else lost?"

Weiss raised a hand. "Let me finish. I am willing to bet The Faker wouldn't have kept her word if Winter wasn't there in the castle. Winter likely knew that Cinder wasn't originally planning to let him go, so she acted independently and the two might've made a pact. That is, if she really does live in the castle…"

"I can back that theory up," Blake raised her hand. Before, she was too preoccupied devouring her food. Now that she was finished, she pitched in. "When I was snooping around the upper floors, I heard Cinder talking to another woman. I never found out who she was, but now that you mention it…" one of her cat ears flicked. "She talked the same way you and your mother do."

"Aha!" Yang cheered. "Even more similar mannerisms. See? I'm not crazy!"

Ruby finished chewing a bite. "Maybe, but we need proof."

Blake continued. "You're right, but another thing. They treated each other as equals. They talked like one was not above the other. I know The Faker better than anyone here. She's as arrogant as they come. Whoever it was, she has respect for her. And that says something."

"It probably was her," Yang commented. "I mean, who else would it be? Sun?"

"Are you implying I have a girly voice!?" Sun yelped. "That's low!"

"Relax, it was a joke."

Ruby gave her a look. "A lame one."

"Thank you!" Sun replied.

This whole time, Weiss was silent to process her intelligent friend Blake's words. She set down the fork and remained silent.

It would make sense if Winter lived in the castle.

But how was it possible?

Why?

Nothing connected.

Nothing made sense.

That's when Weiss recalled their encounter in the dark forest.

How her older sister's features illuminated under the moonlight.

How that stoic expression shifted once.

How she presented herself.

How she remained emotionless during their chat.

Her words-

"She called it home- agh!"

The sudden yell caused the wound in her side to throb in a powerful shock wave. She clutched the injury on reflex, which only served to cause more pain. A desperate gasp escaped her lips.

Multiple forms hovered around the couch in a mere moment.

Weiss was left breathless as the shock waves spread through her body. She was frozen in place, fearing the slightest movement would make the pain worse.

Gently, her mother moved her daughter's hand away from the bandaged wound.

"Careful, Snowflake."

A grimace.

"Don't get too excited, yeah?" Yang said. "We'll figure things out."

After those nice words, Yang set both hands on the girl's heaving shoulders and coaxed her to lay down.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked.

Slowly, heavy pants became steady breaths. All Weiss could do was try to calm herself. The pain ebbed away, but a slight ache remained.

"I-I'm okay now," she looked up at her friends to address everyone. "Sorry."

Yang took a long moment to just brush her fingers through those soft white tresses. A relieved sigh rang out, indicating she enjoyed the contact and felt at peace.

"Don't apologize," Ruby said in a soft voice. "You just figured something out! Be proud. Just don't hurt yourself, silly!"

"You dunce."

When Blake was sure her friend was better, she asked. "You said Winter called the White Castle home?"

A weak nod.

"I think that settles it," Blake smirked. "A slip-up. Everyone makes mistakes. Even your supposedly perfect sister."

Sun nodded to himself, whipping his tail back and forth. "Okay, so she probably lives in the castle, so what? That doesn't explain why knows so much."

Tai nodded with crossed arms. "And if she is working with The Faker, does that mean she betrayed her family?"

Another span of contemplating silence.

Determination for answers flowed through them.

Especially the spark of hope Weiss was in love with.

Yang.

"We're gonna find out."

***

Several hours later, night had fallen.

It was quiet besides the wind howling and fire crackling.

While the freezerburn couple slept on the couch, their remaining companions were sprawled on the floor. Since Weiss had absorbed more heat, the blankets were shared.

Everyone was asleep except Taiyang, who was preparing more medicine for the injured girl. Typically, there was a round of herbal remedies, bandages, and other medicines for use three times a day.

Preparing them was no problem. It just took a little time. Time he had right now.

It was blissfully silent, and Tai fought the urge to hum a chipper melody. He didn't want to wake anyone.

A pound noise.

Instantly, Tai set down the herbs he'd been grinding. He glanced out the window, only to find the wind was still howling. Nothing out of the ordinary. Probably the wind. It was faster than usual, so it was entirely possible.

The man shrugged and went back to work. He grabbed the granite mortar and pestle, grinding and mixing the ingredients.

Another pound.

Now he was getting worried.

This time, it was too strong to be the wind.

In full protector mode, he rushed over to the front door.

Tai pressed against the wall and listened.

Waited.

The door was forcibly kicked open from the other side.

Instantly, wind swirled inside along with the dense snow. Not soon after, a figure stumbled inside.

The sudden noise caused them to rouse from slumber.

As the black figure grunted lowly, Tai let out a war cry. It was surprisingly easy to wrestle the intruder to the floor.

"Get outta here you bastard!" Tai barked as he straddled the intruder's shoulders.

To his surprise, the man was wearing all black clothing. This included a dark mask, so he couldn't see the man's face.

Tai threw a few punches all over the downed man's body.

"What the heck's going on!?" Ruby yelped.

"Stay back!" Tai demanded as he restrained the man's hands.

From the ruckus, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Wilhelmina sprang into action. The four stood protectively in front of the couch. They were ready to protect the injured girl, who was still asleep, with their lives.

"You son of'a bitch!" Tai cursed as he wrangled with the intruder.

It was true the man was easy to take down, but he still struggled. To help, Sun and Neptune pinned down both the random man's arms.

"Got 'em!" Sun celebrated.

A grunt.

As Neptune restrained the limb, he glared down at the man. "We won't hurt you if you tell us why you're here."

"Screw that," Tai said through grit teeth.

Anyone who puts his loved ones in danger will pay.

To figure out who this man was, Tai removed the black mask over his face.

Those red eyes…

That smug grin...

"Hey, Tai," the man said in a low, husky voice.

That putrid breath that reeked of booze…

Instead of feeling anger, Tai was astonished and caught off guard.

"Qrow!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is titled after the song Reach Out to the Truth.
> 
> "Now I face out. I hold out. I 'reach out to the truth' of my life seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah!"
> 
> Ya know, because they're learning about the secrets of the kingdom and stuff! Reaching out to the truth is scary, but necessary.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	51. You May Stay

"Qrow?!"

There was no doubt. That smug face was unforgettable.

Taiyang stopped wailing on the newcomer and gave him some space.

"What a nice greeting," Qrow said sarcastically.

As Taiyang watched him sit up, he was still processing his presence. Like it was bizarre he was even here. Which it was. In fact, that was the last thing he expected.

When he was met with silence, Qrow blinked multiple times as he lazily scanned the area.

It didn't take long for him to meet several pairs of eyes. Most were shocked.

But two pairs gazed at him with excitement.

Ruby and Yang.

From meeting those red pools, the sisters knew this was reality. The uncle they haven't seen in so long was here. He looked much older from the last time the sisters saw him, but that was to be expected.

"Uncle Qrow!" the sisters exclaimed in unison.

Together, the sisters threw themselves at the smiling hunter. After a light chuckle, Qrow was more than happy to return the embrace.

His nieces were so warm, so full of life...

He truly missed them.

"How's my firecracker and troublemaker doing?" Qrow asked. "You've grown so much!"

"And you got old," the blonde teased.

"I'm not old! I'm still kicking ass and taking names," Qrow grinned. "Just not as many names."

Ruby giggled and pulled away. "Uncle Qrow! What're you doing here? How'd you find us?"

"Believe me, it was an accident," Qrow solemnly replied. "But I'm glad it turned out the way it did."

With each other's help, the three properly stood. It was obvious the huntsman had trouble finding his footing. The sisters had to grab each of his sides.

Tai watched the sad display as his daughters fumbled with the bigger man. "You still haven't put the drinks down? Look at you, you can barely walk!"

"Shut up," Qrow barked. "I can have as many as I want. Like Yang said, I'm a man!"

"I said you're an old man," Yang corrected.

Qrow scoffed at the blonde and wiggled away from the helpful sisters. "I'm good now."

"Uncle Qrooooooow," Ruby whined, getting impatient. "You haven't told us. What're you doing here?"

"I got lost on a mission," the hunter revealed. "Wandered around and found this place. The snow's getting intense, so I barged in here without a second thought."

"We're glad you did!" Ruby chirped.

"Yeah," Yang nodded. "You can stay here tonight. It's rough out there. Especially at night."

"If you insist," Qrow teasingly replied.

The new arrival took in his surroundings. The warm fire was certainly inviting. Aside from that, the people he didn't know were giving him confused stares.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I stay," Qrow gave them a smug grin.

Sun could only cross his arms and watch his every move. "So this guy's your uncle?"

"Yep!" Ruby chirped.

Neptune asked in a hesitant tone. "Does this mean we can trust him?"

"You guys got nothin' to worry about," Qrow dismissively waved.

To back him up, Yang nodded. "He's good."

The brothers glanced at Taiyang for approval.

"He's rough around the edges, but trustworthy."

"Cool," Sun replied.

"Alright," Neptune gave in. "If all of you say he's okay then it's alright."

It was then that Taiyang realized Wilhelmina looked worried. When Qrow's back was turned, Tai subtly leaned in her ear and whispered. "Qrow's a good person. Just made a few questionable mistakes in his life like any other person. He won't do anything bad. And if he does, he'll answer to me."

That seemed to ease some of her doubt when she smiled. "If you say so."

Tai leaned away and focused on the newcomer, who was warming his hands over the fire.

"I'm freezing," Qrow said after a shiver rocked his body. "Not even booze can keep you warm in these parts."

That comment caused Wilhelmina to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You crashing soon?" Yang asked. "You look tired."

"Yeah," Qrow simply replied. "This couch looks comfy."

Instantly, he buckled his knees so he could sit on the couch. Just as his rear was about to meet the soft sofa, Yang forcibly grabbed his arm.

"Woah, woah," Yang held up the hunter in mid-sit. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna take a nap," Qrow replied like the answer was obvious.

Yang gave him an incredulous look.

That's when Wilhelmina decided to speak up. It was apparent the man was confused by her words.

"My daughter is sleeping there. It's taken."

"Huh? But no one's th-"

It was then the dubious hunter examined the couch thoroughly. There were so many blankets covering her form that he failed to realize someone was already resting there.

Besides some of her face, tiny white strands protruded from the blankets. The girl was wrapped in lots of warm blankets, which is why he failed to see her tiny form there before.

"Woah," Qrow said. "What the hell happened to her?"

Since Weiss hadn't roused at all during the commotion, it was obvious there was something wrong. Not to mention she was still cruelly ashen from blood loss.

Before, Yang's tone was warm and inviting. It warped to deep concern and sounded protective. "She's recovering. The couch is off limits."

To show he understood, Qrow raised his hands. "I get it, I get it. Noted."

Qrow sauntered over to the slim woman, who claimed to be her mother. She didn't look too pleased as she hovered protectively behind the couch.

Qrow handed her a sealed bottle and smirked. "This stuff will fix her up in no time."

Wilhelmina was not amused and swatted the beverage away with a frown. Due to Qrow's state, the cup slipped from his fingers and thudded on the floor.

"Feisty, I like that," Qrow smirked.

"Qrow!" Tai chided.

Sun and Neptune immediately stepped in front of their mother. They sent him nasty glares.

"Hop off-"

Before Sun could tell him off, Wilhelmina gently pushed him to the side.

The former queen sized him up. The difference in size was almost laughable. Mina was like a gazelle, while Qrow was more of a bull. Despite that, she somehow managed to intimidate him.

Azure eyes pried deeply in his soul. "If you so much as touch my daughter, I'll take my rapier and shove it up your hairy a-"

"Everyone's so hostile," Qrow observed. "Such luxurious treatment. Five star worthy."

"They're protective," Ruby commented. "If you wanna stay, you have to sleep on the floor."

Rather than looking for a spot on the floor, a few chairs in the kitchen caught his eye. "This seat taken?"

Yang shrugged. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Great."

With that, Qrow plopped down on the seat. To get comfortable, he propped up his feet on the table and placed both hands behind his head.

"Hey, we eat there," Taiyang chided.

"My feet aren't that gross," Qrow looked at the bottom of his shoes. "Not really."

"Make yourself at home," Taiyang grumbled.

Qrow took a deep breath and met every pair of eyes in the room. "What have you guys been up to? Can't be anything good considering the company."

Everyone stared at the leisure man. Even the girl who was previously resting on the couch woke up. It was oddly comforting for him to watch Yang help coax her to sit up.

Qrow supposed that waking her couldn't be helped. He caused quite the commotion, so much so that Weiss was having trouble staying asleep.

When Qrow was met with silence, he continued. "I was talking about the Schnee's and former captain."

"You know about that?!" Taiyang blurted.

Instantly, Wilhelmina and Weiss exchanged worried glances and Blake's cat ears flickered.

Qrow chuckled to himself. "Do you think I live under a rock? Me and the guys in Vacuo heard about it. So's this where you've been hiding?"

Of course the news reached Vacuo. By now, it wouldn't be shocking if their escape reached Mistral, or the entire world for that matter.

Vale was at the center of it all, and they were hiding in Atlas. In a way, almost every kingdom was involved.

Judging by Ruby's reaction from the newcomer, Blake was calm when Qrow revealed he was aware. Based on how fond her girlfriend was of this man, she realized maybe he wasn't a bad guy.

Blake gazed at the hunter with amusement. "This must quite the surprise for you. Running into the former royal family and an old spy."

"Amusing, actually, captain," Qrow corrected with a sly remark. "Who would'a thought my stumbling would bring me to Vale's confidential secrets."

Because he knew such sensitive information, Wilhelmina was having doubts. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"It's not like you have a choice," Qrow smirked.

Tai glared at the man. "Stop being a jerk," he glimpsed at the worried woman. "It's okay. He's not the most dependable person, but he won't turn us in or anything."

"Get off your high horses," Qrow stated, a bit firmly. "I won't do anything to upset my family. I can tell the Schnee's and captain mean a lot to you guys, so don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Relieved sighs.

"Don't get your hopes up," Qrow smirked. "I have one condition."

"Is it money?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Forget your cash," the hunter replied.

"Then what?" Tai asked.

"Let me stay here for as loooooong as I want."

The former queen stared at him. "Will we have to put up with your drinking?"

"We always have to put up with his drinking," Taiyang stated. "You get used to it."

"It's a two in one deal," Qrow commented.

Wilhelmina didn't look pleased. At all. She rolled her eyes after a tiny huff.

When she was distressed, a voice that had been silent finally chimed. It was small, but reverberated in the silence.

"You may stay."

Yang grinned down at her girlfriend, who looked like she regretted her words.

"Aren't you generous," Qrow quipped. "Nice ears, by the way."

Wess looked up at her girlfriend as her lion ears leaned on the back of her head. "Your uncle is-"

"Totally awesome!" Ruby finished. "You stay as long as you want, uncle Qrow!"

When Qrow grinned, Tai yelped. "Ruby! That's not-"

"Thanks, troublemaker."

With that, the huntsman's head lolled back, and he closed his eyes. It didn't take long for snores to ring out.

Neptune stared at him in utter confusion. "Is he faking or…?"

Taiyang let out another sigh. "He's out. He won't wake up for a while."

"That's a cool superpower," Sun grinned.

"It's called the power of alcohol," Tai pointed out.

"Well, shit, gimme some!"

"No!"

***

With a timid smile, Ruby leaned forward and pecked her girlfriend's nose.

A light giggle was elicited from Blake when her girlfriend's breath grazed her. It was ticklish.

To return the favor, Blake widely grinned and peppered her with kisses. Ruby looked so adorable, so irresistible with that goofy grin. She reminded her of an innocent puppy who deserved all the affection in the world. She could do no wrong and only wanted to please others.

As the ladybug showered each other with affection, they were sure to be quiet.

The couple was in an isolated part of the room in a corner. The cabin was small, so there was really no privacy.

It'd been a few hours since Qrow stumbled into the cabin, so their friends were asleep.

Only the wind was howling. Only the fire was roaring.

Ruby found that she was unable to sleep due to excitement. She hadn't seen her uncle in years, so his presence affected her greatly. In a good way.

Blake couldn't sleep due to nervousness. She kept a sharp eye on the passed out man in the chair. It was true she already placed trust in the new arrival, but due to years of being a spy, she learned trust needed to be earned. Trust was something to test from time to time. At least that's how she spent years programming herself to believe. It was extremely hard for her to fully trust someone. It wasn't personal to Qrow. That's just how she was conditioned.

In her old world, she couldn't trust anyone but her family and girlfriend. Due to the events of the last year, she opened up a little to others.

Small strides.

"You're so cute," Ruby said softly after rubbing one of her girlfriend's cat ears. "I wanna snuggle you aaaaalllll day."

"Now that we have time to, I don't see why not," Blake grinned.

The couple were leaning against the wall and soaking up the roaring fire's heat. It was hard for them to stay away from each other. Now that the cat faunus was no longer a spy, she could be with Ruby as long as she wanted.

A cat ear flicked with eagerness.

Maybe even forever.

That'd be nice…

The thought had crossed Blake's mind several times, but she never thought it was possible.

Until now.

Like she was reading Blake's thoughts, Ruby leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The contact was so soft. Each tiny kiss filled with even more love than the previous.

They'd been kissing so much that Blake wouldn't be surprised if lip marks were all over her face.

Not that she'd mind.

"I'm so glad you don't work there anymore," Ruby murmured.

The red reaper's sweet strawberry aroma wafted into her nose. A scent that intoxicated her in the best way. Blake took a second to enjoy the moment and deeply inhaled before exhaling slowly.

"Me too," Blake whispered. "You'd be surprised how narrow-minded and ignorant they are."

Ruby shyly laughed. "It's because of that they're here."

Together, the ladybug pair gazed at the couple on the couch, who were sleeping soundly.

As usual, Yang was wrapped around Weiss. Since day one, the two had been attached at the hip. Not that anyone minded. It was cute. Yang's protective and nurturing side really shined the last several days.

Multiple blankets were wrapped around the smaller girl. It was like she was trapped. Weiss still tended to get cold even with the fire directly in front of the couch.

Taiyang and Wilhelmina said it would be awhile until her body would recover normally. There was a lot of blood loss, so Weiss would be feeling cold often. At least until her body restored the blood she lost.

Despite the events that transpired- like almost losing Weiss- it was like nothing happened when the ladybug pair saw them like this. They looked so comforted by each other. So at peace.

So in love.

It made their hearts soar.

"We did a good thing," Blake smiled.

Infiltrating the White Castle. Deceiving every person in the castle. Playing dangerous games with The Faker, which lead to the freezerburn pair's escape.

Every risk was worth it.

"Very good," Ruby replied. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Everyone had a part, Ruby, don't forget that," Blake whispered.

"Some more than others," Ruby pointed out. "But I understand what you're saying. Teamwork is important."

"Couldn't agree more," the cat faunus stated. "Although leaning on yourself sometimes isn't so bad."

"You're never alone," Ruby reminded. "Especially when I'm here."

Slowly, Ruby leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Blake timidly grinned and her head rested on top of Ruby's own.

"I know."

Their hands connected in a waffle effect. The couple stayed like that for a while. Their eyes landed on their sleeping friends, the crackling fire, the passed out Qrow in the chair, and the window where the wind was swirling.

"You know, I'm really glad you're alive," Ruby commented.

Blake faintly chuckled in amusement. "Your existence makes me happy, too."

"I mean it," Ruby replied. "You- you almost didn't get away, remember?"

A memory of the hungry blade flashed in her mind.

"Oh, that," Blake said.

"Yeah, that," Ruby stated. "It was like you died before my eyes."

"I'm sorry," the cat faunus apologized. "The set-up was necessary. I couldn't let anyone know that was a clone. I mean, I would've told you, but I didn't have time to."

"I get it, I'm not angry or anything," Ruby admitted. "Actually, I'm impressed. Did you set up that little ploy by yourself?"

"Yes, after I attacked Adam to defend Weiss, he made it obvious he would go after me. It was only a matter of time. I used that time to think of a plan to slip away in case he'd try to execute me," Blake explained. "Not even a few hours later my clone got sliced by the guillotine."

"Thank god you're smart," Ruby sighed. "Like I said, I'm glad you're alive. My heart stopped when that happened…"

"I'm sorry," Blake said. "I did my best to tell you I was okay directly afterward. Then again, my clones vanish when they're hit."

"It didn't take me long to realize, but I was definitely shocked," Ruby recalled how she felt back then. "I was almost convinced they finally got you."

"Yeah, right," Blake said sarcastically.

There was confidence in her tone. For some reason, that put Ruby at ease. Whenever her girlfriend was so self-assured, it was contagious. Of course, Ruby always worried about her, but she felt slightly better whenever Blake knew exactly what she was doing.

Blake realized she was starting to tense, so she pecked her cheek.

That did the trick when she gave a tiny squeal.

"I love you, my little rose."

"I love you more, my sweet kitten."

Naturally, Blake gently pressed their lips together. The couple melted into the euphoric contact. The sound of the fire was music to their ears as they kissed. The flames danced along with their hearts during the exchange.

Somehow, Ruby ended up lying flatly on the floor. Blake leaned over her as she gazed down fondly at her girlfriend.

Both girls adorned blushes as each loving pair of eyes met.

Even though they said they loved each other, they didn't need to say it.

They say it with simple looks of adoration.

What they do for one another.

Actions speak louder than words.

As Ruby lovingly caressed her girlfriend's soft cheek, Blake leaned down.

As their lips entwined, gentle fingers entangled with black tresses. One of Ruby's hands eventually cradled Blake's head, which deepened the kiss.

Blake's wet muscle glided along her lover's lips, silently asking for entrance. As permission, Ruby slightly opened her mouth, which allowed the warm tongue to shoot forward.

More sparks of electricity.

Their heartbeats accelerated.

Ruby's eager tongue met her girlfriend's own as the muscles whirled around, each giving love.

To Ruby, Blake tasted like peppermint. It was refreshing. Like she'd just gotten out of the shower.

To Blake, Ruby tasted very sweet. Kind of like cookies, even though she hadn't eaten one in a while. The mere thought caused her to giggle. Of course her girlfriend would taste like her favorite treat.

The sudden muffled noise caused Ruby to gently press on Blake's shoulders. The sensation caused Blake to separate and lean back, wondering if something was bothering her girlfriend. From pulling apart, a love sound echoed in the air.

Ruby cupped her cheek fondly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just thought of something. It's nothing," Blake smiled down at her.

The couple gazed at each other for several seconds. With a grin, Blake leaned down and nuzzled her head into Ruby's neck. The action caused Ruby to giggle.

"Everyone already knows I'm yours," the red reaper assured.

Sometimes, her girlfriend would nuzzle or rub her out of habit. The two would joke it was because Blake was a cat faunus and subconsciously developed the cute trait.

"You can't be too sure," Blake smiled.

With that, she pecked her girlfriend's neck. When there was a surprised gasp, that compelled Blake to continue. This time, she sucked on her milky skin before softly biting down.

A pleased moan escaped Ruby's lips.

That made Blake deepen the contact.

All Ruby could do was keep her arms loosely wrapped around her girlfriend's back.

"B-Blake…" Ruby whispered weakly. "D-don't. Not here..."

Despite her halfhearted pleas, Blake slyly smiled and sucked on her neck a little harder. The tiny sounds her girlfriend emitted almost sent her into overdrive. Blake found herself needing to hear more. Her cat ears absorbed the sweet melody.

Realizing she wouldn't stop the sudden heat of affection, Ruby's arms limply dropped to the ground like the energy was drained from her. She found herself squirming under her girlfriend's touch as heat rushed through her body.

Unable to suppress them, she let out a couple of high-pitched moans.

Knowing she'd won, Blake continued kissing and biting the same place on her neck.

If Ruby really wanted her girlfriend to stop, she would push her off. Deep down, Blake knew Ruby wanted to be marked.

She was just too embarrassed to say so.

Since Ruby was starting moan loudly, Blake pressed their lips together to muffle the tiny noises. The adorable sounds stopped as the two melted into the contact.

It was a little noise, so Blake decided that was enough teasing. She placed a hand on the back of the girl's head and coaxed her to sit up.

"You're adorable," Blake smiled.

Ruby's face was as red as her cape. "You didn't warn me."

Gently, Blake tugged on her girlfriend's collar. Under the clothing was a red love bite.

"No one will see it," Blake assured softly. "It's our secret."

Ruby shyly nodded, her cheeks still a prominent red hue. "Did you have to do that with everyone here?"

It was odd to be surrounded by people who were asleep. Anyone could wake up at any moment and catch the couple in the act. An embarrassing scene that could be avoided.

"Just admit it, you liked it," the cat faunus said mischievously.

"I- I did."

A light giggle. "Was that so hard?"

Together, the couple leaned in. Their foreheads touched. Their noses grazed. Eyes bore into each other's soul.

"You're red, too," Ruby smiled.

"I can't help it," Blake purred. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I have you as my girlfriend and get to kiss you to boot."

"I feel the same way," Ruby beamed. "You're so perfect."

The couple exchanged another passionate kiss before leaning on the wall behind them.

Ruby rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Nighty night, kitten. Love you."

Even though her voice was fatigued, that didn't lack the meaning behind her words.

Blake's cat ear flicked happily as she let out a content purr.

"Love you, too. Goodnight, my rose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint was a thing in ancient times so don't give me that! Sass level 1,000,000,000.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	52. An Asset

The next morning was pleasantly tranquil.

The wind was howling and barked on the outside of the cabin. Gray rays hesitantly sneaked through the windows.

Laying on the couch was the freezerburn couple. For a while, Yang had been awake and brushing her dozing girlfriend's hair. After several days of rest, the ex-princess was still worryingly pale and weak.

Yang had been in protective, nurturing mode the entire time. She held her dear girlfriend close, and pulled up the blankets, hoping to insulate warmth.

To trap more warmth, Weiss was positioned on top of her girlfriend. The petite girl weighed almost nothing in her arms. Like a floating feather. There was barely any pressure on her chest, which made Yang even more worried.

Lovingly, Yang softly brushed her in between the lion ears. They were adorable and floppy. Weiss gave no indication she felt the fond contact and remained resting.

The crackling fire in front of the couple was fierce, bearing down on both girls.

From all this heat, Yang was almost sweating. There was some perspiration on her face. Despite all this hotness, Weiss was still struggling to absorb it like a sponge. She was still cold, as Yang would put it, but better than she'd been the last few days.

The pair who didn't leave their side was Ruby and Blake. They were on the floor directly in front of the couch, leaning on it and each other. The ladybug couple was dozing as the flames caressed skin.

Across the room was Qrow. Despite crashing last night, he was refreshed. That chair was surprisingly comfortable for his previous drunken self.

When Qrow noticed Yang was doting on her girlfriend, he walked over. Quietly, the huntsman sat on the edge of the couch next to the drowsy couple's feet. In response, Yang stopped stroking the ivory, silky hair and met his gaze.

With worry, Qrow gazed at her. His red eyes swirled with concern.

"So what happened to her?" he whispered. "You didn't tell me last night."

"You remember last night?" Yang teasingly asked.

Qrow rolled his eyes. "I wasn't that drunk. Couple bottles'a mead can only do so much."

From the previous question, Yang's stomach sank. It was obvious she didn't want to answer the question as he perked an eyebrow.

"Well? What happened?"

To remind her that her girlfriend was okay, the blonde embraced her tightly, but not too tight. She was afraid she still might shatter like glass.

"She- uh…"

"Spit it out or I'll ask troublemaker."

"The short story is that she died," Yang informed in a low whisper.

Saying that was strange. To make sure her girlfriend was okay, she felt for her breathing. To her relief, her chest was steadily rising and falling on top of her own.

"Damn," Qrow couldn't bite back the curse. "How?"

It was obvious Yang was troubled, but she persevered. "She saved dad. When Adam wanted a trade."

"Ah, I remember hearing about that," Qrow recalled. "I thought it was a rumor that she turned herself in. Guess it was right."

"They're both okay now," Yang sent him a sunny smile and gazed down at the sleeping girl. "Well, for the most part."

"Anything I can do?"

"Not at the top of my head," the blonde answered. "I'll let you know. In case ya didn't notice, we have a pretty tight-knit group."

Qrow nodded.

It was hard not to overhear the conversation. The cabin was tiny, after all. Taiyang and Wilhelmina had stirred from sleep some time ago and simply listened. Occasionally gave each other reassuring glances. When Qrow approached her daughter, Mina almost got up to intercept him, but Tai convinced her to stay.

The two were done pretending to sleep and after nodding to each other, strolled over to the couch.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," Taiyang said sternly and gazed down at the dozing lion faunus. "She's recovering from her decision to save me. For that, you need to respect her."

As he explained, Wilhelmina stood behind the couch and hovered over her daughter. With Yang, she gently rubbed her dainty fingers through those white tresses. Directly between those floppy lion ears.

"The kid's got balls," Qrow stated. "I don't intend to treat her poorly, Tai. I was just curious is all."

"I know," Tai said.

Wilhelmina chimed in softly. "Now you know. Surely, that is a good enough reason for her to use the couch?"

"By all means," Qrow replied. "I just didn't see her there last night. Sorry if I came off as an ass."

"Like you normally do?" Yang joked.

The huntsman set his hand on his head. "I'm in no condition to take your crap yet."

"Hungover?" the blonde asked.

"Yep," he admitted.

"Woah," Yang commented. "You're not even acting dead like you normally do. Was that mead weak or somethin'?"

"Nah, just gotten used to it," Qrow sent her a wink. "Higher tolerance."

Wilhelmina gave him a huff. "That's not something to be proud of."

Instead of a retort, Qrow perked a brow. "There's nothing wrong with liking alcohol. Admit it, you miss that fancy wine of yours."

"Indeed I do," Mina replied levelly. "Is that an issue?"

"No, I just want a sip of it someday," Qrow lazily stretched his arms and hopped off the sofa. "The same mead everyday is getting old."

Yang rolled her eyes. "You ever try water?"

Qrow smirked. "What's that?"

The faint chuckles caused the ladybug pair to stir.

"You're the worst," the blonde replied.

Ruby blearily blinked the sleep from her eyes. Silber gazed up and registered several forms hovered around them.

"Woah, party at the couch?"

"An odd place for a party," Blake added. "That's not really my thing."

From the sound of her friend, Yang slightly leaned up. The girl in her arms was still sound asleep, so she was careful. "Gettin down and dirty's not your thing, huh?"

"Yes, Yang," Blake sarcastically replied. "That's exactly what I meant."

During their exchange, Ruby hopped up from her comfortable spot. She almost forgot that the huntsman was even here. It'd been a long night and she was still drowsy.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby chirped. "It wasn't a dream!"

Unsurprisingly, the red reaper embraced him. As usual, he was warm as his arms wrapped around her. Thank goodness there was a fire. Otherwise, they'd be icicles. Even more so than the dozing lion-eared ice pack on the couch.

"Hey, troublemaker," Qrow ruffled her short hair. "Did you and the captain have a good sleep?"

"Qrooooow," Ruby drawled. "My girlfriend's name is Blake."

"Blake," Qrow repeated.

"B-lake," Ruby said slowly.

The ex-spy joined her girlfriend's side. "I'm no longer a captain, so my first name will do."

"I know that's your first name, but I'm just gonna call you captain," Qrow replied levelly. "Take it or leave it."

Blake gave her girlfriend a confused expression.

Ruby just shrugged. "He likes nicknames."

It was then that Blake gave him a timid smile. He didn't seem like such a bad guy. Last night was just a bad first impression.

Taiyang pouted. "Just be glad he doesn't call you Mike Hawk."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "That was one time to make a point."

"My jokes are hilarious!" Taiyang defended. "They're the snazziest."

Multiple visible cringes.

Ruby facepalmed. "I thought you gave up on dad jokes years ago…"

Wilhelmina smiled. "They resurface every now and then."

Yang gave her a worried look. "I'm so sorry."

A light giggle. "They're not so bad. Akin to yours."

"You take that back!" Yang yelped. "You did not just compare my puns to his jokes."

Mina flinched from the sudden raised voice.

"She gets defensive," Blake explained. "I think that was a compliment?"

The former queen shrugged. "I don't know."

"What'dya mean you don't know?" Yang asked. "Oh god… my jokes can't be like Dad's."

"There, there," Ruby pat her on the back. "We still love you. Sort of."

"Gee, thanks."

A small, tiny sound.

It was a soft, unintelligible whine.

It was weak, feeble.

Familiar.

Instantly, multiple forms surrounded the couch.

"Weiss," Yang called as she brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Weiss."

The lion faunus' face flinched several times and she let slip a groan.

"Give her some space," Blake ordered.

Everyone except Mina and Yang scooted backward.

"Why's it so loud...?"

Eventually, blue pools revealed themselves. Lion ears folded on top of her head as if to muffle the sounds. She curled in on herself, seeking more warmth. Her petite form was barely visible under the blankets.

"Someone's a cuddlebug," Yang fondly commented. "I was wonderin' when you'd wake up. No one could sleep through this."

"Feels so nice…" Weiss commented, obviously somewhat delirious from the haze of sleep.

The blonde grinned. "Why, thank you."

Due to the drugs in her system, she would be hazy for a few more minutes. It was difficult to adjust to things when various medicines ravaged her bloodstream.

"Snowflake," her mother leaned down and appeared in her field of vision. "Do you need anything?"

Weiss experimentally clicked her tongue a few times. "Some water, please."

Wilhelmina was about to turn on her heel to fetch the cool liquid, but Taiyang had already strode into the kitchen like he was on a mission. Tai called over his shoulder. "You got it!"

"Thank you."

The gratitude was too small for him to hear. Only the people around her heard her appreciation.

Lightly, Yang squeezed her girlfriend's arm. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Up an at 'em."

Slowly, yet efficiently, Yang pushed the two up. While the blonde moved them both, Weiss braced herself. To help, Mina propped up some pillows for the blonde to lean on.

With the girl in her arms, Yang leaned up at a snail's pace.

Both of her hands wrapped around the petite girl she kept a firm, yet gentle grip.

When the freezerburn couple were in a proper sitting position, Yang let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Getting better," Weiss answered.

It was true. Normally, whenever they performed that endeavor, torturous pangs shot through her body. This time, there was a slight ache and the occasional throb. A far cry from the excruciating pain she was put through the last few times.

"I'm glad."

Taiyang was there in a flash and presented the cup of water. Yang almost grabbed it, but Weiss beat her to it.

The blonde pouted.

"I can drink it myself, thank you," with that, Weiss daintily sipped on the water. It soothed her parched throat.

Her friends didn't pry their eyes off her-

Before Weiss attained an adequate amount of water, she swallowed and set the cup on her lap. "I know you guys care, but stop staring at me like I'm some child who needs coddling."

That's when Yang teasingly looked away and began to whistle.

Wilhelmina sent her a soft gaze. "You know how much we worry."

"I know, but for goodness sakes, it's water," Weiss stated.

"She's gotta point," Ruby couldn't help but agree.

As the group chatted, Qrow studied the dynamic. Clearly, they had a system in place. To him, it was time to earn a spot in this unique system. If he was going to stay here, he wanted to prove his usefulness.

With determination, Qrow glided over to the door and opened it. The wind was howling, so the fierce breeze scraped the cabin. Shivers rocked their spines.

"What're you doing?" Ruby asked.

"About to turn the snow yellow."

"Eeeeeew!"

The huntsman was about to shut the door, but Taiyang called out. "If you see Sun and Neptune, tell 'em to come back."

Qrow simply nodded and swiftly shut the flimsy door. The wind stopped at once and the flames overwhelmed the room.

Wilhelmina gazed at Tai. "He knows we have a restroom, correct?"

"Yeah," Blake answered. "He used it last night."

Taiyang shook his head. "I'll never understand what goes on in his head. Anyway, I'm gonna make some snacks. Anyone want to help?"

"I'll be delighted to," Mina replied.

"Yang wants to," Weiss volunteered her.

"What?" Yang asked, taken aback. "No way. It's cuddle time!"

"Yang," Weiss gave her a disapproving look. "Sitting and laying around all day must be driving you insane, correct?"

"No," Yang insisted. "If it's with you, I don't mind at all."

Weiss sighed. "I don't want you to be bored because of me."

"You never bore me, princess."

"You are growing restless," Weiss stated.

"She's right, Yang," Ruby agreed. "You're getting all fidgety."

Blake nodded and pointed to her girlfriend. "Even more than her on sugar."

Yang frowned. "What's so wrong about wanting to stay with my girlfriend?"

"It's okay to leave my side, you know," the lion faunus informed. "If only for a few minutes. Believe it or not, I'll survive."

"Oh, I get it," Yang perked a brow. "You guys. It's finally happened. She's grown tired of me."

Weiss playfully flicked her forehead. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Come on, Yang," Tai waved her over. "Maybe Weiss just needs her space. Help me out with the snacks! Ruby can watch her."

"You got it!" Ruby saluted.

Silently, Weiss mouthed a thank you to the blond man. It wasn't that Weiss needed space. She was more concerned for her girlfriend's well-being. Weiss of all people knows how much Yang needs to move around and exercise to burn excess energy. These last few days, she had done none of that.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Yang asked and gave her body a light squeeze. "You're still cold."

Gingerly, Weiss cupped her cheek. "The fire is right here and I have plenty of blankets. If I get cold, I'll call for you- my personal heater."

"Hopefully you don't miss my warmth for too long," fondly, the blonde pecked her cheek. "Okay, fine. I'll make ya somethin' delish! Now, we gotta be careful getting up."

Slowly, Yang wiggled out from under her girlfriend. With careful hands, the ladybug pair coaxed the lion faunus out of her arms to lay on the pillows behind her. During the endeavor, a few struggled grunts rang out. With each small sound, Ruby and Blake were more gentle. It was still hard for their friend to move. Her internal injuries made it painful.

"Easy, easy," Blake murmured.

Sporadic pains throbbed and surged over Weiss, but she kept a neutral expression.

At last, the white-haired girl was firmly propped up against the soft pillows. Yang was safely off the sofa and the blankets were adjusted.

"Keep her company, Rubes," lovingly, Yang rubbed in between those floppy lion ears.

"Mission entertain scowly friend: accepted!"

"Hey!"

After lightly snickering, Yang chimed. "Blakey, help us out. It's almost chow time!"

In feign eager, Blake rolled up her black sleeves. "Let's get to it."

Together, Yang and Blake strolled into the kitchen. Naturally, the dish Mina and Tai intended to prepare were potatoes. That was the only food lazing around the cabin and the only thing they've eaten for the last few days. Although, sometimes the food was prepared differently to mix things up.

After receiving instructions from the adults, Blake and Yang got to work.

Carefully, Blake hovered the brown orb over the counter. Her nails dug deeply into the skin.

From the odd sight, Yang asked. "What're you doin'?"

"Skinning it. What does it look like?"

"You could use a knife," the blonde suggested. "That'd make it easier."

On command, the cat faunus flashed her claws. Her nails expanded several inches and ended in a sharp point all in a second.

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed and stared at those dagger claws in awe. "I had no idea you could do that!"

Blake stared at her nails with satisfaction, a sly smirk present. "They come in handy."

Yang pointed knowingly at her. "That was genius."

"Thank you, thank you," Blake mocked a bow.

"Ten outta ten," the blonde grinned. "What do ya use 'em for the most?"

"This."

"Oh."

The next sentence Blake uttered was a mumble. Almost inaudible.

"Ruby likes it…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Hm," Yang hummed. "That's another cool advantage of being a faunus too, huh?"

Blake shook her head. "Not all faunus can do that. I'm… not special. More like... my parents had favorable traits tuned to survive."

"Oh, I get it," the blonde said. "Do you think the princess has them, too?"

"With how feisty she is, she would've used them by now if she did."

Multiple giggles.

"Can't argue with you there."

A different, innocent voice chimed in the conversation from across the room.

"What're you guys talking about in there?" Ruby called over her shoulder.

"Uh…" the blonde muttered. "About how cute Blakey is!"

"I know, right!?" her baby sister immediately agreed.

That caused a wide grin to spread on Blake's face.

Since Ruby was sitting next to Weiss, it was easy for her to lean into her ear and whisper.

"What were they really talking about?"

Ruby shrugged. "Who knows. You can't hear them?"

"I'm in no mood to use my enhanced hearing," the lion faunus replied.

"Does it take more energy to?"

"More concentration," Weiss clarified. "It doesn't require aura or anything taxing. However, as I am right now, I prefer to not."

"I get it, I get it," Ruby dismissed. "You're just lazy."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding!" Ruby teased.

Weiss dipped her head. Suddenly, her tone took a solemn turn. "Sorry I'm an inconvenience."

"Hey, hey," Ruby murmured and scooted closely to her. "Is that what you think?" Silver met blue. "You're not. Don't you dare say that."

Azure orbs became wide. That was the first time in a while that the red reaper spoke sternly. Her normally cheery demeanor shifted from giddy to sincere in a mere moment.

"You're the reason dad's alive," Ruby reminded. "Have I told you how much I appreciate your sacrifice? Literally?"

A heavy sigh.

"I suppose you're right," the lion faunus agreed. "Dwelling on my condition won't help anything."

"Exactly," Ruby replied. "Besides, this is temporary. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

To comfort her, the red reaper set a hand over hers, only to literally recoil from how frigid it felt.

"Woah!" Ruby yelped. "Is there any circulation in there?!"

"Quiet you," Weiss almost scowled. "Mother told you, remember? It's nothing to be worried about."

"I promised Yang I'd keep you warm," Ruby declared. "As a never-breaker-of-promises, I will keep it!"

"You're such a dunce."

With that, Ruby peeled off her red cape and wrapped it around Weiss' shoulders. Firmly, she also tugged up on the multiple blankets to trap more warmth. When the sheets and cape were secure, she scooted in closely.

Initially, Weiss protested the contact, but the warmth was too much to resist. Ultimately, the ex-princess leaned on her friend. Her head rested on the girl's shoulder. Without realizing, blue pools fluttered shut as the fire beamed on the pair.

"Is that better?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Much," Weiss murmured. "You're so warm…"

"Not as warm as Yang though, right?"

"Yeah," the lion faunus replied without missing a beat.

Ruby didn't take offense to that. "No one can beat her when it comes to heat."

A soft nod. Ruby wouldn't have felt it if she wasn't looking down at the girl. Her voice was a haze and her ears were floppy.

"I'm sorry…" Weiss apologized. "I'm so tired…"

"It's okay. Rest. It's not like there's anything else to do," Ruby murmured sweetly.

Unsurprisingly, Weiss was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

Not wanting to wake her, all Ruby could do was listen to the sounds of her sister and girlfriend chatting and giggling.

Quietly, her dad and Weiss' mother were talking. Either about the food or things like stories of their childhood.

There was the calm noise of water boiling.

Since the food was already on that step, Ruby guessed the potatoes will be done in a few minutes. Then she'd wake her friend, she decided. She had to eat, too. Skipping meals was the last thing Weiss needed to regain her strength.

The aroma of the dull potatoes wafted in the cabin. It was a homely, humble smell. A scent Ruby had come to love. It reminded her of just that. Home. Even though she wasn't home home, the atmosphere sure felt like it. Well, not entirely without her pets Zwei and Drachen, but still. It was close.

Several minutes passed. Occasionally, Ruby tucked in her friend, who'd gone limp at her side. Not an inch of her frigid skin was exposed. The red cape had to be adjusted a few times since the pesky thing kept falling off her shoulder. While doing so, Ruby was careful not to move much. Sudden movements could cause Weiss to wake with pain, so she was as still as possible.

Ruby could see why Yang liked this role so much. Spending every moment with her girlfriend would be heaven. Not to mention the sofa was comfortable. The shared warmth was filled with trust.

Quietly, Yang and Blake approached the pair on the couch.

"How is she?" Yang asked.

"Tired," Ruby whispered. "Don't worry, that's all. She wasn't in pain."

Before Yang could let out a relieved sigh, the door was kicked open.

Hundreds of tiny snowflakes forcefully swirled inside. Seconds after, the brothers darted inside and shivered violently.

Before anyone could react, the brothers spoke avidly.

"You'll never guess what Qrow got!" Sun exclaimed.

Neptune held out his arms in emphasis. "It's a big, meaty-"

"Elk."

Behind the two, Qrow stood tall. The prize dangled limply on his shoulders. The weight was nothing to him. Even though the animal weighed hundreds of pounds, he treated it like it was a feather.

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed. "You got that for us?!"

Experimentally, Qrow adjusted the carcass on his back. "You bet, kiddo."

Wilhelmina's jaw dropped. "Where on Remnant will we put that?"

Qrow stepped one foot inside-

"Hey!" Taiyang chided. "Don't bring it in here! I just cleaned the floor!"

Qrow stopped in his tracks. "Yeesh. Then where do you want it?"

"Set it outside," Tai instructed. "In the meantime, we can figure out a way to gut it."

On command, Qrow simply let the giant animal corpse slide off his shoulders. The lifeless, furry creature plopped on the snow directly outside the door.

Red seeped with white.

Taiyang visibly face palmed. "God dammit. Did you have to do that by the door?"

"This way the wolves won't go near it," Qrow explained. "How about it? Was I useful?" he asked sarcastically as he sauntered into the cabin. He shut the door behind him.

Since it was rowdy, Ruby hushed her uncle.

It was then that Qrow gazed down at the dozing girl.

"Wake her up in a few. Time for something other than potatoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooooooo Qrow! Who said the drunken uncle was useless?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	53. Life Will Change

"Careful."

Yang whispered the advice directly in her sister's ear. From that, Ruby frowned.

The red reaper had propped up her weapon on a snowy hill and took aim. It had been deathly quiet. The circumstances required not even the slightest movement.

Unfortunately, Yang's incessant advice was getting old. Instead of helping, it was making it hard for Ruby to concentrate on the target.

"Would you shut it already?" Ruby said lowly. "Who's the best shot here?"

"Sorry, but that deer has tons of meat. We could all have our fill of dinner tonight. Don't miss."

Ruby slyly smiled as she narrowed her eyes. "That's not up to me, is it?"

Due to snow scouring the ground, it was easy to latch onto her target. The large, bulky deer stood out in comparison to the pure white background. The male had heavy set antlers and was brown.

The sight was beautiful. Like the buck was painted on a canvas.

Despite the breathtaking sight, they were here to get the job done. Providing a meal for everyone back at the cabin.

From experience, Ruby knew that regular bullets infect her prize, thus making the animals dangerous to eat. To fix that problem, she elected to use a single rubber bullet.

Her finger pulled down on the trigger-

BOOM!

The bullet whizzed over the snow, making an obvious trail as the powder whirled violently. In a mere second, the rubber bullet thudded on the large deer's forehead. The impact was so sudden that the animal began thrashing around in a daze. It flung its antlers wildly and let out high-pitched screeches of distress.

It was then that a black figure leaped out from behind a broad tree and slid across the ground. To propel her, glyphs dazzled on top of the snow, making the area around her dark form sparkle.

With her katana poised, Blake soared and stabbed the deer in the neck at intense speeds. From the harsh impact, the wild animal ceased movement before letting out a final shriek. To make sure the deer wouldn't feel any pain, Blake sliced all the way through the muscle as red spurted onto white.

It was an instant kill as the muscular deer dropped to the ground. To make sure it wasn't drawing breath, Blake set a hand over its gorged stomach.

Satisfied there was nothing, Blake looked up at the sisters several feet away and gave them the signal.

From that, the sisters rushed down to meet their friend. Since Weiss was hidden alongside Blake, she hopped out from behind the tree and joined her friends by the prize.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Yang cheered. "This'll be good food tonight! Good job, guys."

The ladybug pair and her girlfriend grinned.

"Is he dead for sure?" Weiss asked, still eyeing the downed animal.

Seeing the carcass of the deer was saddening, but necessary. This was the only way to get food. No one wanted to go to the kingdom of Atlas anytime soon. Their security is top-notch and stricter than Vale's.

"He didn't suffer," Blake assured. "I finished it as quickly as I could."

"The whole thing lasted about five seconds," Ruby recalled. "That's a record."

Yang noticed her girlfriend had a hand over her side. Her face was a slightly grimacing. Any normal person would've missed her pained expression.

"You okay, princess? Is it bothering you again?"

"It's just sore is all," Weiss replied. "It's nothing to worry about, see?"

To prove it, the lion faunus lifted the several layers of shirts to show her friends the old wound. True to her word, the scar on her side was a jagged pinkish hue. It was still recovering from the blade that ran through her several months before.

When it healed itself as much as it could, Wilhelmina stitched her up. That was a few weeks ago, so now the skin was looking more healthy now that it could close properly.

That stitching process was awful, but necessary. It was a far cry than the previous torture she endured.

Thanks to the stitches, her wound was finally sealed and healing properly.

"Would ya look at that," Yang grinned as she bent down to inspect it. "A couple of months did you some good."

Without warning, the blonde leaned in and pecked her stomach. Directly on the lone line.

Weiss' cheeks flushed and she hesitantly stepped back. She wouldn't have minded it if the ladybug pair wasn't here.

"Y-Yang!"

Not at all affected by her flustered reaction, Yang replied. "I love you deerly."

Blake audibly face palmed. "How long were you waiting to use that one?"

"A while," Yang admitted sheepishly. "Not bad, eh? Eh?"

"Boo!" Ruby gave her thumbs down. "Three out of ten."

Yang scoffed. "Don't gimme that it was good!"

Blake ignored her friend's reaction and bent down to get at eye-level with Weiss' old injury.

"The scar is much smaller," the cat faunus observed. "And your other cuts have healed nicely."

"Only thanks to all your efforts," Weiss stated firmly and pulled down her shirt. The frigid air was starting to freeze her skin. "Let's get going. The temperature will drop soon."

With that, the ex-princess knelt to lift the kill, but Yang stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Leave this to me," the blonde rolled up her sleeves. She wasn't too keen on getting her warm clothes covered in blood. "This hunk of meat's heavy."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

Yang experimentally swung her arms around to stretch. "Yeah, it'll be a nice workout."

The blonde knelt and grabbed the front of the buck. She slowly maneuvered it on top of her form. It was difficult, so her three friends helped position it properly to make it easier on her.

"Tell us if you need help," Ruby said.

"You gotcha."

The four friends began walking back to their small cabin in the snow. At first, Yang had to adjust the carcass a few times, but eventually it was in a comfortable position. The dead weight proved no challenge to her as she kept a steady pace to walk alongside each other.

As they walked, the buck left behind a trail of blood in the snow.

"This'll be a nice change," Ruby chirped happily. "I was getting tired of fish and potatoes."

Blake licked her lips, almost drooling. "I could eat fish all day."

Her three friends sent her playful glares.

"What? They're good!"

"You and your handy faunus traits," Yang grumbled.

Blake shrugged. "Not my fault I'm built better for this than you guys," she said with a sarcastic bite.

"Excuse me," Yang feigned being offended. "Who's the one carrying this giant ass carcass?"

"Hey, we offered to help," Blake stated.

"I want to see the look on Dad's face when he sees it!" Yang beamed. "He'll keel over."

Ruby held her chin in thought. "How are we going to prepare it? It's so big."

"We'll leave it up to you guys," Blake replied.

"It's not our problem," Weiss added with a smirk.

"It'll take a while to cook," Ruby mumbled in thought. "I wonder which knife Dad'll wanna use."

Yang smiled from the thought of her Tai's reaction. "If push comes to shove you can use Crescent Rose."

"Not a bad idea," Ruby replied.

As Yang kept walking, she heaved the carcass above her head. Not a single part of it grazed her skin. She was doing this to show off and to build muscle. The mere sight caused Weiss to blush, something Yang didn't miss.

"Smartass and Dumbass will go crazy for this," the blonde claimed.

"Neptune and Sun are bottomless pits," Weiss stated as a fact. "I don't know how they do it. They just keep eating. Nothing is enough!"

"Not everyone can have two bites and be full like you, princess," Yang retorted with a smirk.

Weiss sent her a playful glare.

"They're boys," Ruby declared. "Don't boys eat a lot?"

"Especially when they're growing," Yang pointed out. "Who wants to bet their balls haven't dropped yet?"

Giddy laughter.

"That's horrible," Blake fake wiped a tear, her words betrayed her when she giggled. "We're so mean."

"They've come a long way," Ruby gave them credit. "They're definitely not the same people we met last year."

"Does Sun still steal apples?" Yang asked.

"That's besides the point," Ruby stated.

More chuckles.

The group cut their laughter when there was a sudden deep roar directly behind them. Instantly, the girls whirled around with their weapons poised. Sure enough, there was a bear. There was plenty of space between them and the predator, but it was still too close for comfort.

"Wa!" Ruby cried. "That thing's huge!"

The brown bear growled lowly and sunk its giant paws into the snow.

"Isn't it winter? Why isn't it hibernating?" Blake asked.

"Mother did warn us about their strange behavior," Weiss pointed out.

Another menacing roar.

It was then that Weiss stared at the giant deer over her girlfriend's form and glanced at the beast. The predator sniffed the air greedily and swiped at the red snow.

"It wants our kill," the lion faunus deduced.

Gently, Yang set down the carcass and cocked her gauntlets. "Not happenin'."

"What're you-"

Weiss was cut off when her girlfriend cupped her hands over her mouth to yell. "Leave, ya asshole! It's ours! Go get your own!"

Without warning, the massive bear charged the group.

"Way to upset him," Blake falsely praised in annoyance.

Instead of panicking, the girls took defensive stances.

"Yang," Ruby called. "Guard the carcass. I'll handle him."

Since Ruby hadn't fought anything in a while, she was eager. Crescent Rose hadn't been spun around in forever. The scythe was hungry.

"You sure, Rubes?"

"Yeah, be right back!"

As Ruby shot off with her speed semblance, Blake called out. "Be careful."

Ruby barely heard her girlfriend over the yelling of the wind. She bolted so fast that her face was almost frozen. Wanting to end this soon, Ruby whirled her scythe around.

Like an executioner, she sliced off the beast's head before it could even react. The body dropped like a sack of potatoes as the head rolled away. Not even fazed, Ruby sheathed her weapon and turned around to face her friends, who were waiting.

Ruby wasn't proud of what she'd done, but it was to protect her friends. They were finally almost recovered, too. She wasn't about to chance the smallest possibility of an injury.

Like one of her bullets, the red reaper rocketed over to her friends. She was greeted with proud smiles.

"Taken care of!"

"That was impressive, Ruby," Weiss praised.

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, thanks."

Yang couldn't pry her eyes off the giant brown carcass. "Anyone ever eaten a bear?"

"Ew, that's weird," Ruby yelped.

"Are you insane?" Weiss asked. "That bear is easily three hundred pounds. We can't even carry it back."

"I could if this deer wasn't hoggin' up so much space," Yang adjusted the carcass on her back.

Glad her friends weren't shaken up, Blake smiled. "Let's just get back before another bear finds us."

"I'd be bearly surprised," Yang said with a broad grin.

More groans.

***

It had taken a couple of hours, but eventually the buck had been prepared.

Thanks to Sun, Neptune, Wilhelmina, Ruby, and Taiyang's efforts, dinner was served at a decent time.

They were gathered in a circle next to the fire.

Multiple eager jaws munched on the gamy meat. It was cooked perfectly with a red center and brown along the edges.

Near perfection, although a tad chewy.

"Did the buck put up much of a fight? How long did it take you to kill it?" Tai asked after he swallowed a bite.

"About five seconds," Blake stated. "Beat the previous record."

Wilhelmina nodded, obviously very impressed with the number. "And the bear?"

"Like an entire second," Ruby bragged. "He was too big to dodge my sweetheart."

Neptune shuddered from the thought of Ruby's massive scythe slicing his own neck. "God, that had to be terrifying for the bear."

"Remind me not to piss you off," Sun said to the red reaper.

"Oh, mama Schnee, before I forget," Yang chirped. "Can you make Weiss more medicine? Her injury was bothering her earlier."

That earned a glare from her girlfriend.

"What? It was!"

Despite the look, Weiss was touched Yang thought about her. Then again, she wasn't surprised. Yang had proved to be a very nurturing and protective person. Especially toward her girlfriend.

It was so sweet.

Without realizing, a smile slipped on Weiss' lips.

From the information, Wilhelmina set down her plate of meat. "I'll make it now."

"Mom," Weiss almost scolded. "At least finish your dinner."

Ruby stuffed another hearty chunk in her mouth. "Tonight's dindin is too good to pass up. Don't let it get cold."

"Exactly," Weiss nodded.

Seeing as her daughter was genuinely worried, the former queen sat and picked at her plate. "Very well. I just don't want my Snowflake to be in pain."

Qrow held up his glass of the strong-smelling liquid. "My offer still stands on the mead."

Weiss raised a hand, not at all interested in the alcohol. "I'll pass."

Since Qrow offered it so much, Ms. Schnee casually stole his cup. Before he could protest, she took a shot with one gulp. Then, she set down the glass on the table and let out a satisfied sigh.

Everyone stared at her, even her sons.

Azure orbs contained nothing but pure innocence as she glanced around in confusion.

"What?"

"Holy shit," Yang cursed. "Mama Schnee can hold her liquor!"

"Mom!" Weiss chided.

"What's the matter, princess?" Yang teased. "You jealous cuz you're a lightweight?"

"Hardly."

Meanwhile, Taiyang and Qrow could only watch her with their jaws dropped. She didn't even cringe from the burning sensation. Like she'd taken shots millions of times before.

"Nice!" Tai cheered. "Can you teach me how to do that? I can never hold it down."

Wilhelmina crossed her arms and leaned back cooly in her chair.

"So when I do it, I'm a 'bad role model', but when she does it she's praised?" Qrow mumbled. "That's not fair."

"She's the former queen," Yang pointed out. "It was unexpected is all."

"It's from all that wine I used to drink," Wilhelmina revealed. "I miss it dearly."

"Wine?" Qrow scoffed. "That stuff's disgusting compared to mead."

"It is an acquired taste, I will admit," Wilhelmina said softly. "Truth is, that was the only liquor in my old home. Jacques refused to buy any other alcohol."

Taiyang grinned. He had a sneaking suspicion as to why that was. "Because the rest is for the peasants?"

Wilhelmina sighed and looked to the floor. "Precisely. He never allowed us to eat or drink things associated with the peasant lifestyle. He had an ill and old mind."

From the memories, Weiss' lion ears flicked. It was true. When she was a child still living in the castle, she'd only eaten the finest gourmet meals. All this talk made her think about her old home. Despite not liking her father, she missed living there.

It was good to her.

The ex-princess gazed around the small cabin. There were the brothers, who were laughing and devouring the steaming food. There was Ruby and Blake, who were teasingly feeding each other.

A grip on her hand.

Azure pools glimpsed up to see the smiling Yang.

"What's up? You look like you're thinkin' about something."

There was her beloved girlfriend.

Her mother.

Taiyang the protector.

And Qrow the hunter.

The perfect group she'd come to love.

Because she loved them, she knew...

"We can't stay here forever."

To Weiss' luck, she said that when the home was suddenly silent. Not a single pair of ears missed the determined comment.

"She's right," Taiyang admitted. "It's cozy here, but it's hardly a way to live."

"He's gotta point," Neptune stated. "In Vale, at least we were making progress toward our goal. Now, we're just existing."

After a deep breath, Weiss continued.

"We need go back to Vale, but this time… it'll be ours."

From the statement, the room was stunned into silence.

After everything they'd been through the last year, it was time.

To claim their rights.

Now that things were back to normal, Weiss firmly believed it was time to leave the cabin and go back to Vale.

Where they truly belonged.

Qrow grinned widely. "I like her."

Yang's tone took a solemn turn. "You think we're ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics from Life Will Change version by Amalee: "Come to claim our rights. It's time!" This refers to the revolution moving forward.
> 
> I feel the time skip is appropriate. We don't want to wait too long for her to recover, now do we?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	54. Your Empire Will Fall Apart

There was the sway of the horse's back under the saddle.

When he trots, there is a slight bounce, but her seat was relaxed.

The sway was more serene than the sitting trot.

With every other beat, the girl gently lifted out of the saddle. As a result, her legs made more contact with Mercy's sides. Each beat, she nuzzled closer to the boy in front of her.

A chilled breeze grazed their cheeks.

The trees were bare along with the shrubbery. The grass was dry and the leaves were swept away. It was easy for the dull leaves to be pried from the resting place.

Nora wrapped her arms around Zwei, hoping to insulate more heat. She was wearing soft layers of clothing. Despite that, the fast paced gallops didn't help her get warm.

The natural animal blanket didn't do much to help. She wondered how the corgi was fairing since he had short fur.

The weather was the same condition as when their friends escaped to Atlas. Except it wasn't raining, and a tad less daunting.

The sky was an eerie gray. The same way it was when Weiss died, and by some miracle, revived.

Watching their friend take her last breath was unforgettable. Almost traumatic.

It was finally time to see how they were doing.

Several months have past, so curiosity was prevalent.

"It's so cold!" Nora whined. "Are we there yet?"

"Be patient," Ren advised. The boy was seated directly in front of her. He was steering the smaller horse, Mercy. "We'll see them soon."

"I can't believe they're finally back," Nora replied in exasperation. "It feels like they left years ago! But it's only been what? A couple of months?"

"Indeed," said Pyrrha, who was seated behind Jaune. The two rode the larger horse, Drachen. "The royal guard has cancelled the manhunt. It is safe for them to return."

"Shows how much the government actually cares," Jaune remarked. "I bet The Faker has a few people still looking."

"I've no doubt," the amazon agreed. "Cinder likes to think she gets what she wants. At least, most of the time."

Nora lightly snickered from the comment. "The meanie tyrant'll never get 'em!"

When Drachen hopped over a bump, that caused Pyrrha to wrap her arms around Jaune tightly, a blush present. "We will make our move before that happens."

"You think so?" Nora asked.

The Champion nodded. "That may be the main reason our friends are back. They wouldn't come to Vale just to hide again. They- we are going to enact change."

"Hiding all the time sucks and takes more energy than I thought," Nora commented. "If they think it's time to make a move, then I'm all for it."

For a moment, Ren shifted to face her. "You're excited."

"We get to exact revenge on the kingdom," Nora pointed out. "The kingdom is who hurt you, Ren. They need to pay."

Touched by her words, Ren went back to being silent. Instead, he steered the smaller horse away from a tree. Before the group knew it, they reached the small cabin. From the mere sight, Drachen let out a high-pitched neigh.

Jaune leaned forward and gently pat the white stallion. "I bet you're excited to see your owners, huh, bud?"

The muscular horse whipped his head, which caused his white mane to flow.

"A little longer," Jaune soothed.

"Mercy is hyper, too," Nora observed. "They know."

The oreo-patterned horse neighed excitedly at the sight of the familiar humble cabin. Mercy even gave her a whinny.

"Maybe they can smell them," Jaune guessed.

Just after the blond boy said that, Zwei leapt out of Nora's protective lap. It was a high jump, but he stuck the landing almost like a cat and darted into the deep forest.

"Zwei!" Nora shouted. "Wait up!"

But the corgi didn't heed her pleas and kept bolting away. The mini blob eventually blended with nature and vanished.

"Ugh, Blake was right!" Nora admitted. "He's such a little sh-"

Before she could finish, Mercy pounced forward so forcefully that Ren and Nora almost fell off. Luckily, Nora grabbed him in time and kept them both steady as the horse galloped.

"Thanks," Ren said.

"Don't mention it."

Trusting Mercy, Ren allowed her to lead them.

Drachen was more calm and followed the other horse. He didn't need the swift kick in the side to tell him to go forward.

Trots warped to gallops. Hooves crushed the dry ground, leaving impressions in the dirt.

More than likely, Zwei was following their trail of scent. The horses probably picked up the dog's scent and pursued him.

It didn't take long for the group to locate them.

The blobs of red, white, black, and yellow were playing with the enthralled corgi. The tiny ball of energy was zipping all over. He'd dart into the bushes, then slam into one of the girls, going back and forth between the forms. He darted from one person to the next, having much love to give.

From the short distance, it wasn't hard to pinpoint the red reaper. When a neigh echoed, that stole Ruby's attention.

"Dracheeeeeeeen!"

Instantly, the Ruby bolted to her beloved steed, a trail of rose petals was left in her wake. With a broad grin, Ruby wrapped her arms around the horse's muscular neck. In response, Drachen dipped his head since his owner was much shorter than him. He nuzzled into her side and she grasped him tighter. His tail flicked happily as he neighed again.

"You're so handsome, Drachen!" Ruby beamed. "That a new haircut?"

A playful snort.

"Oh, thank you so much for taking care of them!" Ruby chirped. "Gah, it's been forever since I've seen my baby!"

The girl was bursting from excitement just like her dog. She didn't know who to address first. There was so much love to give she didn't know what to do with herself. When she was done hugging Drachen, she pulled apart and gave him a soothing pat.

Her horse wasn't having it and used his broad snout to coax the girl back to his chest.

Ruby giggled several times and hugged him again. "Aww, did you miss me?"

The white steed stomped his front hoof and snuggled closer.

While the owner and pet had their moment, Jaune and Pyrrha took that as their cue to hop off the horse. Ren and Nora followed suit, leaving Mercy to approach her owners, who greeted her eagerly.

"He was no problem at all," Pyrrha assured the red reaper. "Perhaps a little too well behaved."

"That's Drach for ya," Ruby grinned. Another snort rang out.

"You look well," Pyrrha mentioned, glad the girl was her normal, giddy self.

"I'm more than good!" Ruby stated. "And so's-"

It was then that azure pools met emerald. Just a few feet away, the girl in white stood. It wasn't a deathly, or ill white. It was a familiar white. The pure kind.

"Weiss!"

Pyrrha couldn't bite back the exclamation of relief.

It felt like time froze as her friends stared at the spectacle.

She looked fine. She was alive. She was breathing. A far cry from how she looked before they left for Atlas.

From the call of her name, Weiss approached her friends, who she hadn't seen in months.

"Hey, guys," the ex-princess greeted. "Sorry I didn't greet you sooner. Zwei demanded my attention."

A few chuckles.

Ruby sensed her friend wanted to talk with them, so she led her horse over to her other friends to give them some space. She was welcomed with warm smiles and Blake greeted her with a doting kiss on the cheek.

It felt odd for Weiss to be stared at this much, but she understood. Last time they saw her, well, she couldn't even remember that.

"How wonderful it is to see you so well!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "You look good as new!"

From the compliment, Weiss smiled. It was nice to see her friends again. Conversing with them felt like home. Where they truly belonged.

Nora nodded. "The last time we saw you you were kinda… not looking too good, so trust me when I say it's a relief to see you're okay!"

"My wounds have mostly healed," the lion faunus informed. "Other than that, I'm one-hundred percent."

"Thank god," Jaune breathed a sigh as he gazed up at the gray sky. It felt like the world was off his shoulders. The area around them was silent besides a few giggles in the distance. "We didn't even know if you made it."

"Ah, that's right," the lion faunus recalled. "I was in Atlas by the time I woke up. Sorry for not informing you sooner."

"Don't worry about it, there's no way you could have," Jaune said softly.

The whole experience was a bit hazy.

Weiss remembered being told by Yang that Pyrrha risked her life to sneak her out of prison. The Champion had carried her battered body out of the pipelines. She knew the full dangers of being caught, and yet, she chose to help anyways.

Nora somehow revived her.

Weiss had no recollection of any of that. Just the feeling of drifting in that cold, dark space. A never-ending oblivion. Then, there was nothing. At least until she was moments from waking up. There was a feeling of comforting warmth. Warmth that was irreplaceable.

Her eyes did the rest.

To express her gratitude, Weiss pulled Nora and Pyrrha in for a hug. Although, her arms couldn't wrap around both girls fully since they were too short. That was unexpected to both girls. It was well-known the ex-princess valued her personal bubble. This was one of the rare times Weiss chose contact over pleasant words.

Although they were stiff at first, Nora and Pyrrha returned the embrace. Nora's head rested on the short girl's shoulder, and Pyrrha elected to lean down slightly.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Ren watched with broad grins.

After the friends pulled apart, Weiss dipped her head to the girls.

"Thank you. You saved my life."

To Weiss, they were her saviors.

"W-woah," Nora exasperated. "Raise your head please. We don't deserve it-"

"You both saved me," Weiss stated firmly and slowly raised her head to meet both of their gazes. "For that, I can't even begin to think of how to repay you."

"There's no need to repay us," Pyrrha replied. "We're just glad you're better."

"You're alive and kicking, well, hugging," Nora chirped happily. "That's all we wanted. Don't worry about repaying us. It's what friends do. We help each other out."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "It's only natural. So please, do not feel as though you are indebted to us."

Seeing as the girls spoke firmly without a doubt, Weiss smiled. "Very well," she turned to the two boys. "Thank you both as well. You all made an admirable effort."

"Everyone did," Jaune pointed over her shoulder to prove his point.

There was her girlfriend, Yang. The blonde wore her usual sunny smile. She wore fewer layers since she was a natural heater. There was Blake and Ruby, who were conversing by the horses. There was Sun and Neptune, who were playfully sparring. There was Taiyang, Wilhelmina, and Qrow, who were laughing as they watched Zwei perform a back-flip for a treat.

"It wasn't just us," Jaune reminded. "I mean, we went to the prison to get you, but they're the ones who treated you and helped you recover."

"I am very well-aware of that," Weiss stated solemnly. "Each person had a part. Each just as important to my well-being. Just accept my gratitude," she ended with a playful huff.

"Accepted," Ren slightly smiled. "We're glad you guys are back."

"Nothing noteworthy happened while we were gone?" the lion faunus asked.

Pyrrha spoke for them. "The Faker called off the manhunt for you. They searched for almost two months and eventually had to give up. I bet they spent too many resources. Other than that, nothing else has transpired."

"Wonderful," the ex-princess said softly. "This is our opportunity."

Jaune gave her a skeptical look. "Does that mean what we think it means?"

Nora giddily giggled. "It's time to kick some butt!"

"What she said," Weiss smirked. "We're making final adjustments to prepare. There are some last minute details that need to be covered, so if you don't mind, can you stick around?"

The four gazed amongst each other and nodded.

"Sure," Jaune shrugged. "When will we discuss the plans?"

"In a few," Weiss curtly answered.

"Is there anything we should do specifically?" Ren asked.

Since they were going against an entire government, there was bound to be something they could do. Ren wanted to be extra cautious. Prevent as few casualties as possible.

"Do as you see fit," the lion faunus suggested. "Spar, eat, sleep. Anything to help gain an edge in battle. We already have the materials we need to succeed, we just have to utilize them when the time comes. At this point, it's safe to say we are prepared. All that's left is to plan. For now, worry about yourselves and how you will manage on the battlefield."

"Yes!" Nora pumped her fist in the air. "Ren, spar with me!"

"I don't think-"

Before he could protest, Nora grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss could only watch the display with amused expressions. Eventually, Ren resigned to his fate and stopped trying to get away.

"I think we'll spar here," Pyrrha said. "Might as well."

"Enjoy yourselves," Weiss replied.

Before the pair walked away, Jaune set a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Let us know if you need anything else."

"Noted."

***

"Agh! How on Remnant- agh!"

The white horse she was sitting on suddenly jerked to the side. Unfortunately, sometimes Drachen was stubborn and did his own thing rather than pay attention to his surroundings.

The white stallion dipped his head to graze some grass, although it was dry. The animal was bored and growing tired of the girl on his back, who wouldn't stop shrieking whenever he moved.

His ear flicked when he walked a few steps forward. The girl screeched again, lost her balance, and fell forward to hug his neck tightly.

To secure her girlfriend, Yang got on her tiptoes and set a reassuring hand on her back. To keep the muscular horse still, Ruby set a palm on his back to stop him from wiggling.

"Drachen," the red reaper scolded. "Be considerate. She's trying to learn!"

"Dolt!" Weiss yelped. "Your horse is-"

"He's really nice, Weiss. Just be patient. I swear, he can be more stubborn than you sometimes."

Yang was on the other side of the horse, making sure her girlfriend didn't fall off. "Try to relax, princess. Riding a horse comes more naturally than you think."

Drachen's tail flicked and he suddenly whipped up his head up to smell the dry air. There were so many wonderful scents in the woods. Even though most of the forest was silent and dull, it was still bountiful. He was distracted and didn't even bother to address the girl on his back.

His sudden actions caused Weiss to tilt backward with another high-pitched yelp. The lion faunus flailed her arms and would've have fallen off if Yang wasn't there. Luckily, Yang kept her upright and steadied her again.

"Your yellin' is startin' to hurt my ears," Yang said teasingly.

"Excuse me that Drachen is unruly!"

From the insult, the big horse shook himself. Another round of yelps ensued, and Yang kept her upright again.

"Drachen!" Ruby scolded. "Now I know you're being a jerk on purpose!"

A sharp whinny.

Weiss pouted. "Am I that bad? Do you hate me?"

"No one could hate you," Yang consulted her. "It's really his fault. He can be an asshole sometimes. Kinda like Zwei. They have their moments."

While the freezerburn couple conversed, Ruby took it upon herself to talk to Drachen.

Ruby leaned in his ear. "You be nice to Weiss or no apples for a week."

The white horse blew more air out of his nose than usual as beady eyes stared into silver. Drachen didn't look happy, but ultimately conceded to his owner's demands.

Knowing she'd won, Ruby nodded to herself. "We have an agreement," she pat his chest once and glanced up at her friend. "Try again."

"Come on, princess!" Yang cheered. "You can ride him. You got this."

From the encouragement, Weiss hesitantly grabbed the reins. Since she afraid of falling off, she also held onto his neck tightly, which earned frowns.

No wonder Drachen was doing his own thing.

"Why do I have to do this?" Weiss cursed herself.

It'd been several minutes since her girlfriend hoisted her all the way up here. There were no signs of improvement. Weiss had never ridden a horse. According to Yang, it was important to learn.

The process might've been easier if Drachen wasn't so large and so high up off the ground. That certainly raised the fear factor.

"We're right here," Yang fondly grinned up at her struggling girlfriend. "You can't lead a rebellion if you're gonna fall flat on your face."

"Do I have to?" Weiss asked softly while hugging Drachen's neck for dear life.

Yang grabbed her hand to ease her. "Don't you wanna be all symbolic?"

Weiss thought she was hearing things since that was the poorest explanation her girlfriend could possibly muster. "Pardon?"

"Think about it," Yang said in a bargaining tone. "If the former princess of Vale leads the revolution, it'll be really symbolic and cool!"

Naturally, Weiss gave her girlfriend a skeptical look, as if that was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. "What kind of mushrooms are you eating? How'd you think of such nonsense?"

"Really?" Yang asked in an amused tone. "You skip the alcohol and drugs and go straight for the shrooms? Where would I even get them?"

Weiss shrugged. "I don't know. Ren seems like he has a few things hide."

Since Ren wasn't far away and heard his name, he looked over his shoulder. "Huh?"

Unfortunately, since he was sparing and was distracted, Jaune landed a solid hit. This sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Jaune announced.

"Ugh…" Ren groaned,

Yang narrowed her eyes at the boy on the ground. "It's always the quiet ones."

When the friends paused, Blake approached them. "Everything going okay?"

Until now, she was busy teaching the brothers some pointers in combat. It was hard to concentrate with her friend's incessant screams.

"It's a big, long struggle," Ruby admitted. "It doesn't help that Drachen's had a long day."

"I'm not struggling," Weiss gave her a weak huff.

Blake sent her a poker face. "Your screams say otherwise."

In defeat, Weiss lowered her head.

Ruby grabbed the reins and pet her horse on the snout. "Can we try this again tomorrow? He looks tired."

"Please," the lion faunus replied.

"Alright," with that, Ruby hopped on her horse directly in front of her friend.

Instantly, Drachen's posture changed. He became less stiff and more relaxed. When his master grabbed the reins, he obeyed like it was the most natural thing in the world and headed toward his stable.

Yang and Blake flanked his sides.

Ruby lovingly pat his neck. "Why couldn't you do this for Weissy?"

Another snort.

"Don't gimme that!"

***

Several minutes later, the large group gathered inside the nearby cabin.

Suspense was in the air.

Forms were in a large circle surrounding the tiny table.

On the table was a handmade map. The chart was large and adorned detailed drawings of the icy citadel. Their target. The sketches were exquisite, down to the crevice. Not to mention, the outside of the castle and inside were well-crafted and shaded perfectly. Only someone who lived in the castle for several years could conjure such information.

Thanks to Blake, she snatched the map before everything went down and brought it here for the final plans.

"We'll lay low for a couple of days and stay out of the kingdom's view," Wilhelmina advised. "When The Faker leasts expects it, we strike."

"So, we wait like what, two days?" Jaune asked for clarification.

The former queen nodded as her were glued to the detailed map. Even she thought it was near-perfect for the details of her home. It was like someone had taken a picture.

"Tai and I need to buy some more supplies," Mina stated. "When that is done, we can initiate our target."

A silence full of anticipation.

"Guys!" Yang announced. "Get pumped! It's finally time!"

"Let's give them hell!" Nora cheered.

Ruby grinned. "The Faker's empire will fall apart."

Multiple cheers in unison.

"Yeah," Sun nodded firmly.

"Anymore questions?" Tai asked. "Are we good?"

Weiss took the silence as permission to continue and pointed to the crucial map.

"Alright, here's the plan…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is titled after the lyrics in Life Will Change by Amalee:
> 
> "As your crippled brain tries to fight in vain. 'Your empire will fall apart.'"
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	55. Time to Make History

"R-Ruby-ahahaha- s-stop it- hahaha!"

Her giddy laughter was cut off when she was viciously attacked.

By an onslaught of tickles.

"Only if you say it with a straight face!" Ruby jokingly declared.

In vain, Blake tried to adorn her signature poker face, but she kept bursting into tiny giggles when Ruby squeezed her sides. The adorable onset showed no signs of stopping as Ruby brushed her fingers along her girlfriend's most ticklish spots. Over the years, Ruby took a mental note of where she was the most sensitive. For times like this.

There was a loud, high-pitched bark.

"Aw, Zwei!" Ruby cooed. "Blake's not in any danger, see?"

Her dog only barked when there was something wrong. Naturally, Ruby registered he thought her girlfriend was in trouble or genuine distress. To prove Blake was okay, Ruby let her go. This caused the ex-spy to sigh in relief. For once, the dog had saved her.

Relieved, Zwei lowered his ears and went back to lying on his fur blanket. His friend was okay, so he allowed himself to relax.

Yang noticed he was almost fast asleep like nothing happened. "You need to lighten up, Rubes," Yang said in a soft voice. "You almost gave Zwei a heart-attack. Blake can only take your fingers for so long."

Before Yang could even think of what she said, the ladybug pair adorned blushes.

"Yang!" Weiss chided. "Why must you always insinuate things?"

"It was an accident I swear!" Yang yelped. "I don't wanna think about my sis doin' that!"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Shutting my mouth now."

Since there was some time before their final plans, the four girls took this opportunity to enjoy these moments to the fullest. They were in the small cabin just enjoying life as it was. Their other friends were elsewhere preparing for the fated next day.

"I apologize for my girlfriend's brutish behavior," Weiss stated. "Although, it shouldn't come as a surprise."

"Hey," Yang started. "In my defense, you should be used to it by now."

"I thought you said you were shutting your mouth?" the lion faunus smirked.

Lilac eyes narrowed. "I bet you'd like that, huh? Guess what, I won't since I know it'll piss you off."

Weiss clicked her tongue in thought. Honestly, she loved everything about her girlfriend, but giving her a hard time never got old. Her reactions almost gave her life.

"Not really," the ex-princess said. "Just refrain from insinuations and puns. You know, your entire personality."

As if to agree, Zwei barked again.

Yang gave her girlfriend a slight huff, and then lightly grinned. From the mischievous smile, Weiss knew that only meant one thing, so she braced herself for what was to come.

"You can't handle the brute force of puns."

The three friends glanced amongst each other in utter disappointment and disbelief. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and the others groaned.

"What?" Yang asked, genuinely curious.

Blake, for once, frowned. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" she asked, no teasing present.

"Yeah, duh!" Yang exclaimed. "Don't gimme that, it was good!"

Ruby sighed in defeat. "At least other times you try."

Yang proudly pointed to herself. "I always give my puns one hundred-ten percent. Come on, princess, you gotta tell me it was good."

Lovingly, Weiss gingerly pecked Yang on the nose. "I'll give it a two out of ten at best. That's being generous."

That earned Yang's puppy eyes, so Weiss elaborated.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. That just wasn't good. It's okay, we all know you will find another chance to disappoint us again."

From the burn, Yang felt like she needed an ice pack. "God, there's so much hate today."

To cheer her up, Weiss slowly leaned into her ear and murmured sweetly. "Honestly, I like them. Don't tell anyone I said that or I swear…"

"R-really?" Yang was in disbelief. Her girlfriend actually liked her puns? Was this a dream?

"Really," the ex-princess smiled and pecked her nose again.

From the heavenly contact, the blonde's cheeks flushed. Her girlfriend's lips were always so soft. Azure met lilac yearningly, so she leaned in-

"Ahem!" Ruby fake coughed into her hand. "Hate to break the make-out session, but we're right here."

"Don't give us that," the blonde retorted. "Everyone knows you and Blake fool around, too."

"Yang!" Weiss yelped.

Ruby retreated into herself as Blake shyly glanced away. The mini red reaper didn't know what to say, so she said everything without a filter.

"AtleastmeandBlakekeepitasecretyougysontheotherhandactlikehorndogssometimesalthoughit'sonlysometimesbothersomeIthinkit'ssometimescuteyoutwodeserveeachotherespeciallyafterallthat'shappenedit'skindaweirdhowmanythingshavechangedhuhdoyouknowIlikecookiesactuallyBlakethinksIhaveaproblemeventhoughit'sherfaultIgotaddictedtotheminthefirstplaceBlakeactuallyreallyreallylikescookiestooalthoughshehidesitdidyouknowshe'sreallysweetandcuteand-"

As the red reaper rambled, the three girls watched as she made gestures for what seemed like every single word. Her hands screamed as much expression as her face. The words jumbled together and eventually it didn't even sound like Ruby was speaking english.

If there was one thing Yang caught in her baby sister's rant, it was how she started it. Yang leaned in with a hand over her ear. "What was that first part? You and Blake are secretive? I beg to differ."

The ladybug pair stared at each other, not piecing the information together. Ruby nervously pressed her fingers together. Since she rambled for what felt like forever, Blake spoke.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Blake hesitantly asked. "We're always-"

"A couple months ago. In Atlas."

Yang said nothing more. Nothing less. That was all they needed to know.

It was then that Ruby blushed as red as her cape. Despite the rambling earlier, she became speechless, which previously thought to be impossible. She stared from her sister to her girlfriend in a fluster.

Blake was about to speak, her lips slightly parted.

Before she could do so, Yang cut her off.

"Don't even try to deny it. I'm not dumb, ya know."

Previously, Ruby was speechless. After her sister said that, she couldn't help herself and spoke without thinking. "That's up for debate-"

She was cut off when Blake set a hand over her mouth. The cat faunus felt they'd teased her blonde friend enough for one day. A jab at the puns was nothing new, but a stab to the ego may bona fide upset her.

Since Weiss was the only one out of the loop, she had no idea what her girlfriend was referring to. Had Yang previously caught Blake and Ruby in the act? "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Ruby waved her hands frantically. "Absolutely nothing!"

A lion ear flicked. Obviously, she was hiding something. Although, Weiss wasn't stupid. This was territory she'd rather not tread in.

To change the subject, Yang pulled something from her back pocket and dangled it in front of her sister's face. From the sight, silver eyes became the size of twinkling dinner plates.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Ruby asked in excitement.

"Yep!" Yang beamed. "Took me a while to find one. They run out fast. It's for you."

With a grin, Weiss placed a proud hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Not to mention they are still fairly new."

The ladybug pair gazed at the sight in awe. In front of Ruby was a small, carved bone in a strange shape. When the couple got a closer look, they realized the bone was a small whale figure. It was made of the finest wood Remnant could offer and practically gleamed under the light rays that were creeping through the windows.

In excitement, Ruby snatched the prize. "It's a whalebone whistle! How? Why? Ohmgoshohmygoshohmygosh I've wanted one for soooooo long! How'd you afford this?! They're rare! Not to mention expensive!"

Yang haughtily flipped her hair and placed a hand on her hip. "Cuz I'm awesome. I saw you really wanted one a while ago, so I've been savin' up."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "You mean you stole Blake's money, right?"

"Yep!"

Ruby sighed. "She has no shame…"

"It was well-earned," Yang jokingly stated. "Besides, I didn't take it without asking. Blakey said I could!"

"It's not even my money," the cat faunus pointed out. "I stole it from The Faker."

"So…" Ruby held up one, two, then three fingers. "That means it was stolen three times?"

"Technically twice," Weiss stated. "That is, if The Faker didn't steal it."

The blonde gazed at her girlfriend. "Your money became her money. She took it by force. I'd say that's stealing, right?"

Ruby broadly grinned. "Three it is!" she rapidly pulled her sister in a crushing hug. "Thanks, sis. I love it."

Yang beamed a smile and returned the embrace with full force. Some bones popped, making Weiss and Blake cringe. The sisters didn't mind it at all. In fact, it felt soothing. When they pulled apart, Yang ruffled her short hair.

"I'm glad."

***

The next day, the first thing the friends did was prepare to move out.

They were outside after tying their white cloaks on firmly. Each white cloak adorned a bright blue snowflake symbol on the back. The snowflakes emblazoned their entire backs and dazzled brightly.

Outside, the air was dry. It was gray. Few clouds were in sight. A calm breeze caressed their cheeks. It was silent.

When the pure white cloaks firmly latched on, Yang faced the small group.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Hold on," Ruby replied.

With satisfaction, the white reaper grabbed her fake wolf ears that were on top of her head. For several years, the brown appendages served her well. Helped her blend in with the dominant faunus society. They were the key for a normal life.

She felt a heightened sense of achievement as she fiddled with the ears. Her friends gazed at her, waiting for her to do the inevitable.

Ruby let them fall to the colorless ground. After the ensuing thump, she crushed them under her foot.

Silver eyes met her friends. "Now I'm ready."

Following her lead, Weiss removed the hood over her head. This revealed her white lion ears. They stood tall, rather than hide. Like Ruby, her mask was her lifeline. The hood wasn't needed anymore.

They took the masks off to be free.

"We have to go," Blake mentioned. "We can't make our friends wait for too long."

Another cold breeze grazed their cheeks. Just after, sparkling snow began to fall from the ashen sky. It was like a blanket that wouldn't provide warmth. The four friends gazed up in utter bewilderment. It was like a dream.

To know if this was real, they grabbed the tiny snowflakes. It was reality. Their palms were wet and partially cold. It was almost too good to be true.

With a broad smile, Ruby tried to catch some cold flakes with her tongue.

It was then that Wilhelmina approached the group. Her footsteps were small, so they barely heard her coming. She too, was entranced by the sight and gazing at the sky in pure awe.

"This snow…" Mina murmured. "It hasn't snowed since that day."

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "It's been a long time."

Unlike that day, this snow was promising. Almost inviting.

To them, it was a sign.

After that, Wilhelmina walked toward her horse, Mercy. According to the plan, they would need the animal. Since the former queen was approaching her beloved steed, the others took that as their cue to get ready.

But the former queen stopped in her tracks. Just before she could pat Mercy on her snout.

It was obvious something bothered her.

"Mama Schnee?" Yang called. "What's up?"

"Mom?" Weiss asked. "Having second thoughts?"

After a deep breath, Mina turned around and walked over to Taiyang. The man had been standing a few meters away from the girls. His role would come eventually. He was supposed to trail behind the group. He didn't mind that, he liked to watch his kids. Be their protector.

When Mina was directly in front of him, she smiled.

"Good luck out there," Taiyang wished her well. "Be careful. Remember, I'll be behind you every step of the way."

Without a word, Wilhelmina got on her tiptoes and gently set a small, pale hand on the side of his face. Fondly, she leaned in and softly kissed his cheek.

Since they were outside, they were cold. Despite the chill, the kiss was warm. Her lips pressed softly on his skin. Somehow, his cheeks radiated heat after that display of affection.

Tai was left blushing as he gazed in those blue pools.

"I know," Mina whispered.

Not knowing how to react, Tai sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and lightly chuckled.

"Damn, mama Schnee!" Yang exclaimed. "Didn't know you had it in ya!"

Willfully, Mina ignored his daughter's comment and sent him another cheerful smile.

"I'll see you soon."

"Y-yeah," Tai stammered.

As Wilhelmina mounted Mercy, her gaze never strayed from his red face. A small smile never faded from her lips.

Weiss grinned amusedly at her mother and leaned onto Yang. "You don't have an issue with my mother and your father becoming a thing, right?"

"Course not," the blonde replied without second thought. She nuzzled sweetly into her neck. "That'll make us even more like family."

The lion faunus tightened her grip around her girlfriend's arm. She rested her head affectionately against her shoulder, not able to wipe the grin from her face.

The thought was nice. It caused a warm, fuzzy feeling to overwhelm the freezerburn couple.

They would fight anyone who would stand in their way to defend that feeling.

Ruby watched the scene with a warm smile.

To keep their life like this, they had to do one more thing.

"Move out!" Ruby commanded.

Unfortunately, the passionate moment had to be cut short. The pair separated and their gazes swirled with love and determination.

It was time.

Ruby curled her lips around her whalebone whistle and blew. The sound was so high-pitched that humans almost couldn't hear it. The lion and cat faunus paid no mind to it. They'd been surrounded by rippling bullets. They were used to it.

With her semblance, the red reaper bolted in front of her friends. She was a red blur and left a trail of rose petals in her wake. She didn't roam too far, knowing she had to wait for her friends.

While Ruby took the lead, Yang and Weiss hopped on Drachen. Meanwhile, Blake adjusted herself behind Mina, who was steering Mercy.

"You heard her, Drachen," Yang said sternly. "Let's go!"

As Drachen shifted to a swift gallop, Weiss tightened her arms around her girlfriend. When they were a steady pace, she glanced over her shoulder. "Don't fall behind, Blake!"

Despite Mercy being smaller, she kept a rapid pace just behind Drachen.

"Hm," Blake scoffed. "Yeah right!"

Yang grinned at the pair and faced forward as the wind hit her face. Her guide was the blob of red and dozens of drifting rose petals. The vibrant petals gave life to the dull atmosphere. The pleasant crimson swirled with the calm snowflakes.

"Time to make history."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the title drop!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	56. Blessing In Disguise

They're coming.

In a rush, Winter tied the final knot.

She finished her job with a satisfied grunt.

She'd been in this room for several hours. After all these years, she'd grown tired of it.

The multi-colored crystals were gathered in the center of the advanced room. Technology was scattered around. The machines were pumping, creating various noises.

The only thing in that dull room that gave it color were the fragile crystals.

Each crystal was secure and tightened in a blob. Not a single shard strayed from the intricate pattern Winter spent hours to perfect.

This will do it.

Noting that this plan wouldn't fail, Winter stepped back to inspect her work.

Each dust crystal served a vital purpose in her life.

Sadly, it was time to say goodbye.

The last thing she wanted was to abandon this room, but there was no choice.

She'd spent days pondering ways to leave this room unscathed. Unfortunately, her options were very limited. This was the only way that would benefit them.

Honestly, Winter was going to miss this place.

Her own confidential laboratory.

The ashen room was located behind the legendary Baroque Theater.

Instead of demolishing the theater, the tyrant elected to leave it in debris. Cinder stated that it would be unnecessary to clean, would cost lots of money, and that the dust might be discovered in the process of fixing it.

She wasn't going to take the smallest chance.

Understandably, Winter agreed with her logic. So they left the Baroque Theater untouched. Sent away anyone who tried to pick up the debris. The only thing removed from the tragic area were body parts.

When that was done, the theater was left.

Abandoned.

That served Winter and Cinder's purposes well.

Since it was deserted, there was no chance of anyone finding this dust.

Miraculously, the hidden room was unharmed from the explosion. It wasn't affected at all. Not even some crystals fell from the shelves.

The door that blocked the room from the world was created of the finest steel. Not even a bomb would render it off its hinges.

Winter didn't care about Baroque. The fact that it was in debris didn't bother her at all. What she did care for, however, was her personal lab. She'd spent countless hours in here. Even if the experiments weren't the most fun, this room was like her home. More of a home than in the icy citadel.

She gave the room a once-over with a sigh.

The last thing she wanted was this, but it had to be done.

It was necessary.

This is for her, Winter repeatedly told herself. Victory will only be ensured when this room vanishes.

Another loud exhale.

Tightly, the woman gripped the rope and wistfully gazed down at it.

With the rope in hand, she walked to the door and left it cracked open. After, she set the tip of her rapier on the thin rope.

Deliberately, Winter flicked the weapon once, which caused fire to blaze on the tip.

When there was the slightest spark, Winter bolted out the door and slammed it shut. As she sprinted, she sheathed the rapier.

3…

Winter recalled the first time her father allowed her to enter the room. She despised the reason for her work, but she enjoyed learning about dust.

2…

She excelled in her work and took pride in it. Over the years, she accumulated vast knowledge of the confidential crystals.

1…

It was time to put it to rest.

BOOM!

By the time the room erupted, Winter was already inside the White Castle. Despite gaining some distance, the explosion caused her to stumble. So much dust detonating caused the entire vicinity to shake.

Naturally, the worrying noise caused the castle guards to become frantic.

Since Winter was strolling down the main floor of the castle like nothing happened, several guards rushed to the origin of the noise. Most of them shouted obscenities and barked orders to the underlings.

Besides the shouts echoing, metal clinked for miles.

Winter took steady strides down the hall. Her hands were formally behind her back, and she adorned her signature poker face. Even though no guards were in sight, she did nothing to draw attention to herself.

If the guards were this panicky on the inside of the ice citadel, she could only imagine the chaos outside.

At last, Winter reached the stairs at the end of the hallway.

Come, Weiss. I'm waiting.

***

"What was that?"

Judging by her tone, The Faker was alarmed. She hadn't heard a noise of that caliber since the bombing of Baroque. Until now, Cinder had been sitting on her throne and giving orders to her underlings.

The guards in front of her visibly jumped from the sudden powerful sound. The floor shook from the violent rocking. The burly guards covered their ears. It was a forceful blow, even from this distance.

"Go," Cinder stated.

"Yes ma'am!" her underlings replied in unison.

Instantly, her subordinates jumped into action. Their boss didn't need to tell them what to do. It was obvious. With that, the two left to investigate what would cause such a fierce punch.

Anxious, the dictator left her seat. Her adrenaline began to pump as she paced around the massive room.

What could have caused such a noise?

Before she could ponder the issue, one of her underlings, Mercury, burst into the room. The white double doors practically busted off its hinges.

"Your majesty!" Mercury yelped. "The castle has been breached!"

"What?"

There was a hint of omnisity in her tone, which caused Mercury to gulp in fear.

"Intruders are in the castle, your majesty," he replied in a much steadier tone. "What do we do?"

"Wipe them out," Cinder stated as if the answer was obvious.

Deep down, she knew this day would come.

They were coming.

For her.

Worse, her throne.

She could think about what caused the noise later. She had to eliminate those pests first.

Those vermin threatened her reign for far too long. It was about time the fight was brought to her.

She was the captain of this ship. The waters have never been rockier. The only way she'd give up her vessel was by force. She'd sink with her ship before that happened.

They will pay.

To prepare, Cinder ordered her guards to block off her domain. Anything to prevent intruders from appearing in this room. She was the chatelaine. Anyone who dared enter without permission will be executed on the spot. No exceptions.

There was a sense of urgency, so her subordinates remained calm and heeded her orders.

As they rushed out, Mercury followed his leader.

"Your majesty, what's going on?"

"Prepare for battle," Cinder ordered. "Tell Emerald to do the same."

"Won't it be better if we stay here to protect you?" Mercury asked.

"No," the faux panther faunus instructed firmly. "This is my fight. If you interfere, there will be drastic consequences."

Although he didn't understand her reasoning, Mercury nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was push her buttons.

"Understood."

"Good. Now go."

***

For several moments, the world shook.

Ren and Nora stumbled and ultimately came together to hold each other up. Many frightened screams and shouts ensued.

The pair glanced around with worry.

The citizens were in a panic. Almost a frenzy. The two couldn't blame them. The last time there was a force of that caliber, deaths ensued.

"What the heck was that?!" Nora yelped.

"Just go with it!" Ren exclaimed.

This was the perfect opportunity. It was a distraction, so this was a blessing in disguise. As a bonus, people scampered to cover in various buildings. The fewer people outside, the better. What Ren and Nora had planned would attract unwanted attention. Random people could get hurt, and they didn't want that to happen.

The pair were close to the perimeter of the White Castle. They were in front of the railings and close to the entrance. The only thing that separated them from the front door was the large gap that was several feet deep.

Due to the explosion, a massive nearby tree ripped out of its roots and slammed into the gap. The steel railings that protected the gap tore apart like scissors cutting thin paper. The top of the broad tree crashed into the abyss. Again, this caused the ground to rock. The trunk was left sticking up in the air.

There was another round of startled screams. Naturally, people began to think that this was another terrorist attack. Anyone who was left outside ran to the nearest public building.

The normally busy kingdom was now deserted. Vacant. Like it was abandoned.

With concern, Ren and Nora glanced around.

This was a good thing. Lucky, even.

The less citizens involved, the better.

Before Ren and Nora could initiate the plan, several large bears leaped out of the abyss. All of them were a jet-black color. A stark contrast to the white cloaks the pair were wearing.

Unfortunately, the clever animals used the tree as leverage to escape. Apparently, these bears were good climbers.

From the sight, Nora's smile warped to a wicked grin. Her teeth twinkled in the gray atmosphere as she popped her knuckles.

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder. That snapped her out of her stupor as she turned around to see her partner.

Ren knew exactly what she was planning.

"Nora, smash."

Her impish grin grew.

"Gotcha."

With a war cry, Nora charged the beasts. Her hammer was thrown back dangerously behind her as she pounced at the new threats. With the recoil on her hammer, she soared in the air, her white cloak and blue snowflake fluttered behind her.

It was good that she caught the menacing animals' attention so soon. The wild beasts were about to chase their prey- random citizens. Some people were still outside, but from the threat, they tried to find shelter. People were running away from the animals and were almost mauled. However, the giddy girl intercepted them in time and beat them senseless with the terrifying hammer.

Any straying bears were distracted by Ren. A male faunus was about to be bitten, but Ren narrowly tackled the beast and knocked it off balance.

Several shouts and cries filled the air. The ensuing bears' roars reverberated even louder than the previous explosion. From the animal noises, the remaining bystanders successfully found safety.

"Thanks, man!" the faunus yelped as he stepped backward.

"Get inside!" Ren ordered as he wrestled with one of the beasts.

"Okay!"

With that, the man rushed away. When Ren knew he was safe, he sucker-punched the bear. It was a struggle since the animal was very strong and muscular. Not to mention it adorned vicious claws and piercing daggers called teeth. With a plan, the boy used Stormflower to lock the animal in place. Ice shot up from below and froze the hunk of meat.

After he deeply exhaled in victory, he whirled around to check on his partner.

"Woooooohooooo!"

As always, Nora was enjoying the situation to the fullest.

From the sight, Ren couldn't help but grin. Although, what she was doing was dangerous. Nora cheered.

"Nora!" Ren chided.

In response, Nora stopped cheering, but continued to throw a hand in the air. The girl was forcefully riding on top of one of the aggressive bears. The animal was snarling, growling, just flat out irritated. If anything, she was pissing it off even more. The bear was trying to throw her off like an untamed horse would.

The girl showed not even an ounce of fear. Pure joy emanated from her. Like she wasn't riding a death trap. What made the sight more amusing was that several bears surrounded her and Nora was using her newfound mount as her own weapon. Her ride knocked into several of the beasts and even injured them. Her black, snarling mount swiped a nearby bear.

The horde was growing more violent and sent into a frenzy.

Nora certainly knew how to rile them up.

Since the other bears were trying to lash at her, Ren took it upon himself to activate Stormflower and shot the animals in rapid succession. As he twirled around, his white cloak danced behind him. Since they were big targets, he didn't miss a single one.

Unfortunately, the bears had a protective layer of fat, so they didn't go down easily.

His true intention was rewarded. The ferocious horde focused on him while Nora tired out the bear under her.

As she exhausted the beast, Ren centered his next bullet for an area attack. Like before, ice sprang up and entrapped the animals completely. They froze in place. With victory, Ren sheathed his weapon and gazed at Nora in amusement.

The bear she was riding finally collapsed from fatigue. The final snarls rang out before its legs gave out.

Reluctantly, Nora hopped off and poked its cheek. She pouted when there was no response.

"Aw, its broken!"

Since Ren knew she'd be alright, he walked ahead and advanced to the front doors of the castle. He turned around.

"Nora!"

Suddenly, Nora lost all interest in the collapsed bear and yelled back lovingly.

"Coming, Ren!"

***

Thanks to the unannounced explosion, the brothers, Neptune and Sun, took this as their chance.

Some guards poured out of the castle to address the explosion.

While the small army was focused on that, the brothers strategized.

The two were located outside the castle's west wing. Exactly where the crowd of guards appeared.

Perfect.

Handle the first wave. Worry about the rest later.

As instructed, the brothers stood directly in front of them, blocking their pathway. The two white forms looked like phantoms.

"Don't let 'em get by for anything," Sun ordered.

Neptune thrust his trident to the ground as the army approached. "Betcha I can take down more than you."

"You're on."

The small army finally came to a halt when the brothers wouldn't move. Sun and Neptune crossed their arms defensively in a silent challenge. Although there were dozens of guards, that did little to sway fact, their numbers made them more determined.

"Get outta the way!" one of the guards demanded.

Sun crossed his arms as his tail whipped back and forth under the white cape. "Eh, I don't feel like it. Do you, Nep?"

"Nah," Neptune sent the enemies his signature twinkling grin. "Running away isn't my style."

The guard in the center adorned buffalo horns. He was one of the burlier men in armor. Judging from his red face, he was literally fuming from the predicament.

"Move or you'll pay!"

To ready himself, Sun popped his knuckles. "This place sure is comfy. Mind if I take a nap?"

As the raging buffalo faunus swung his sword at the blonde boy, Neptune blocked the weapon with his trident. A hearty spark flew as they locked in a standstill. From the force, the blue-haired boy's cape fluttered behind him.

Since Sun was perfectly protected by his brother, he smirked at the muscular, livid guard. Silently saying, 'you can't touch this.'

"You dare go against the army?!" the buffalo faunus roared.

Without much effort, Neptune pressed down on his trident, which caused his opponent to step backward. This caused the faunus to angrily grunt.

"Buddy, buddy," Sun drawled. "It's nothin' against you. We just can't leave. And we kinda sorta gotta fight ya."

Neptune shrugged as he kept his muscles strained on his trident's handle. "Sorry," he said, not apologetically.

Before the guards could react, Sun whipped out his staff and slammed the sturdy weapon into the buffalo faunus' side. The staff was surprisingly strong and violent, sending the enemy hurdling backward into his comrades. Several of them fell from the impact that felt like a blast.

Now free, Neptune poised his trident.

"What the hell?!" one of the lackeys yelped.

For fun, Sun twirled his staff and blew it like a candle.

"This'll be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys, boys! Don't have too much fun now!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	57. There's More to Life Than Their Way

"Citizens of Vale!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "Please remain calm and-"

Another shout cut her off. That's when Pyrrha realized none of her yells were helping. None snatched their attention. Naturally, the people couldn't be calm.

There was chaos.

Mayhem in the kingdom.

Thanks to the unexpected violent blast.

Since the random explosion wasn't part of the plan, the friends decided to use the citizen's confusion to their advantage.

Too bad they couldn't grab their attention.

Pyrrha and her friend Weiss stood in the center of it all. Nothing could deter them. They needed to take control, and soon. Or their plans would be for naught.

Since Weiss' hearing was more sensitive than The Champion's, she was getting fed up really quickly. Lion ears constantly flickered from the random shouts. The high-pitched yelps, and the ensuring slamming of doors along with various animal noises. Hooves crushed the cobblestone. It seemed like if there was a sound in the universe, it was reverberating in this kingdom right now.

"Hey!" Weiss sharply shouted. Her high-pitched scream echoed even louder than the other sounds. Most of the faunus and humans stopped in their tracks to locate the noise. Somehow, the ex-princess' voice rippled through and sent shock waves in their bodies. It caused most of the citizens to stop in place.

In response, Pyrrha gazed at her fuming faunus friend. It appeared Weiss didn't even know her voice could carry for so far. She was as shocked as she was. Together, the friends stared down the crowd.

A large cloud of smoke loomed in the background. The dark gray, almost black rose into the dull sky. Some snowflakes failed to meet the ground due to the surrounding heat.

Multiple pairs of eyes met emerald and azure. The citizens paused. They suppressed their terror for a few moments to find the face that belonged to the angelic, angry voice.

Suddenly, it was dead silent. Since she wasn't used to it, Weiss suddenly grew uncomfortable when all eyes were on her and her friend. Weiss tilted her head to check on her friend, who looked as composed as ever.

Pyrrha met the citizen's gazes with her award-winning smile.

"It's The Champion!" a faunus shouted in recognition. "And...?"

Taking that as her cue, Weiss unveiled her white hoodie. Her white lion ears and her well-known, pale face was exposed. Her white tresses pooled around her in a blanket of white. To emphasize her statement, she elected to let her hair flow down, rather than the usual side-ponytail.

As a result, there was clear confusion on their faces, so to ease any doubts, Weiss turned around.

Sure enough, the bright blue Schnee snowflake was emblazoned on her white cloak.

To show she was her friend and to ease the crowd, Pyrrha also whirled around. She tossed her long, red hair over her shoulder so the people could get a clear view.

The intricate, crucial design covered most of their backs.

From the image, majority of the citizens gasped.

The citizens knew exactly what they were looking at.

It was real.

This was reality.

"It's the former princess!"

"And The Champion?"

"They're working together?"

And of course, there was the followed:

"It can't be her, she's not a faunus!"

Pyrrha took a deep breath. "My beloved citizens, I urge you to listen to what Weiss has to say!"

Just how Pyrrha addressed Weiss caused alarm bells to ring. They had to have a close relationship if Pyrrha didn't address her by her old title.

Multiple mumbles rang out. Gossip was flying already. Lion ears twitched in thought. Picking up the stray whispers. A lot of them weren't exactly complimentary, but most of them were flat out rejection at the mere idea Weiss was a faunus.

To prepare, Weiss gulped. Pyrrha set a reassuring hand on her back.

"That's right," the ex-princess stated firmly. "Not only am I alive, but I'm also a faunus!"

A middle-aged man in front of the crowd pointed to the triangles on her head. "Those are fake!"

"I understand your skepticism," Weiss said firmly, yet softly. To prove them wrong, the ex-princess wiggled the furry appendages on her head. "However, fake ears are stiff."

To help, Pyrrha lightly tugged on her uninjured white ear. She used just enough force to wipe away anymore doubt. Weiss accepted those firm fingers with grace, and a slight smile.

She could do this.

The action caused the crowd to fall into silence.

With a plan, Weiss pointed to her white ears. "This is what the former king was hiding! The former king would never allow one of his daughters to be a faunus!"

Naturally, more chirps lingered. More questions rather than insults.

"That bastard was with one of us? The species he despised?"

For the most part, they were interested. Some held contempt, while others were relieved to see her alive.

This gave her the courage she needed.

"Citizens of Vale," Weiss began in an authoritative voice. "I rotted in prison for a decade. I was forced to hide what I am. My very existence!"

Silence.

Apparently, that statement struck a chord within many.

"I'm a white lion faunus!" the ex-princess announced. It felt like a huge weight was off her shoulders when she said that. It was time for that secret to be public. Despite seeming like she was in control, Weiss' adrenaline was pumping. Pyrrha sensed this and scooted closer to her. Her hand never left her back. "I know what it's like to be oppressed. What the faunus have been through."

"Yeah, right," a younger female faunus chirped.

"You were royalty!"

"You have no clue!"

It seemed like a majority of the crowd agreed. A verbal clash was unavoidable. After all, they were only speaking the truth. This fueled the ex-princess. She would win their hearts even if it killed her.

"Tossed to the side like garbage," Weiss elaborated bitterly. "Like you're not even a person. Treated like a nuisance. Like you're just a waste of space."

Silence. Both faunus and humans could only stare at the troubled Schnee.

"Both species know what that feels like now, don't you?" the lion faunus glanced at a group of humans. "It's hardly a way to live."

Since the humans were currently at the bottom of the food chain, they understood her feelings. They'd been feeling this way for a decade now. Ever since the tyrant rose to power. The faunus felt that way for more than a few hundred years. Although their pain and suffering couldn't be compared to the humans', it was still similar hardship.

"I ask for your help," it was clear Weiss was hesitant to say those words, but they came out strong. Unwavering. "Currently, my friends- both humans and faunus- are fighting for what's right."

The ex-princess gazed at The Champion, which elicited a smile.

Long ago, Pyrrha had won the hearts of humans and faunus alike.

To see those two working together…

It was a riveting sight.

"It's time to claim our rights!" Weiss shouted. "There's more to life than their way! Help us fight for the equality of humans and faunus!"

"That's what you're aimin' for?" a woman asked, almost in disbelief.

The man by her side asked curiously. "What if it doesn't work?" there was a hint of fear in his voice.

Understandably, the mere idea was difficult to comprehend. Living together in harmony. Both species thriving. It seemed unreachable, but as the white-cloaked duo gazed at them, it felt possible.

"How can we trust she won't screw us over like the king did?"

Then again, Weiss' past would always haunt her...

"I don't know, man, she turned herself in for that peasant, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

… But her actions spoke louder than words.

"If they're working so hard for equality, why would they just throw it away?"

"Right? It wouldn't make sense!"

It felt almost like a debate on whether to help the girls. The tides were rocky at first, but grew steady and settled calmly on the icy waters.

"I can get behind this."

Things were finally going their way.

A rhino faunus popped his knuckles. "I'm gettin' sick of the tyrant. She does whatever she wants without thinking about us!"

Collective nods and shouts of agreement.

Their voices rang out there.

In relief, Weiss allowed herself to take a deep breath. She cast her gaze to Pyrrha, who was smiling widely.

"Marvelous job. You did it," the amazon praised.

Without missing a beat, Weiss replied. "We did."

Pyrrha nodded and to rile up the crowd, she cupped her hands over her mouth. "Life will change!"

That moment, most of the citizens pumped their fists in the air. Some were furry, some showed skin.

"Yeah!"

The word echoed for miles. In the distance, the smoke still loomed over them. There was a light drizzle of snowflakes that drifted softly and caressed the skin. The icy citadel behind them screamed out in a challenge.

A challenge they accepted.

As the citizens cheered, giggled, and chattered, Weiss and Pyrrha gave each other a high-five for a job well done. Even though their plan basically hadn't even started.

Just as they faced the crowd, a person popped in front of them. The friends took a single step backward, having not expecting it. The man adorned a wicked, calculating grin. His tail waved ominously back and forth. His brown braid reached the center of his back.

Despite his unruly appearance, Weiss forced a smile. "Can we help you, sir?"

A maniacal snicker. "Why, yes you can! Tell me, what's with all the commotion?"

For some reason, the man's presence was intimidating. His linen shirt was ripped down the middle.

Now that they had a closer view, the most threatening trait was his stinger.

With newfound composure, Weiss stood tall and questioned him sternly. "Who are you?"

"Don't mind me," the faunus snickered lightly. "Just having some fun!"

Those words.

She'd heard those words before.

From her captor.

Unintentionally, Weiss froze in place. Her blue eyes were wide as she experienced the nightmare all over again. Even though the gaping wound in her side was healed, she felt that unforgettable throb.

Realizing his prey was frozen like a frightened animal, Tyrian thrust his stinger directly at her torso.

Just before the direct hit, a heavy sword blocked the deadly stinger. A hearty clash rang out followed by multiple gasps. The crowd went silent.

A brief stand still.

From the sound of metal clashing, Weiss snapped out of her stupor to find her savior.

"Qrow?"

"Mr. Branwen!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

The huntsman pushed down on the heavy weapon, causing Tyrian to skid backward with a grunt.

"Go, Weiss," Qrow quipped. "I'll handle this one."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Should we help him?"

Behind them, the citizens were starting to conspire a plan to help. That was the last thing Weiss wanted. From the looks of it, the new threat was exceedingly dangerous and unstable.

"Don't interfere!" Weiss ordered. "He's a professional huntsman!"

Sensing that he could handle himself, the citizens were bolted to safety.

To help, Pyrrha joined the crowd to aid them.

"Good luck and remember the plan!" she yelled back at her friend.

"Ditto!"

With that, Weiss soared away with her glyphs. She glided directly to the castle with a sense of urgency. In no time, the white blob disappeared.

Since his prey was escaping, Tyrian attempted to parry Qrow, but he was stronger than expected and held his ground. The huntsman put more pressure on his sword and almost knocked his opponent off balance.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, stingy."

"Get out of my way, old man!"

"Old?!"

It was clear the fierce faunus' only target was the ex-princess. Qrow was the barrier between the two. And he wouldn't collapse.

Not even if it would cost him his life.

***

"She did it!"

Ruby giddily bounced up and down from the sight. The wooden bridge was finally lowering. As it did so, it creaked multiple times, having not been used in years.

Not only did it creak, but there was also multiple shouts in the background. People were probably screaming from the previous explosion. Although, it seemed no one was hurt. There were no bodies on the ground.

When the wooden bridge settled, that provided a perfect path to walk into the castle. They might as well waltz right in.

Because of the bridge, it was directly over the large gap that surrounded the icy citadel. This way provided safe entry.

Proudly, Blake set a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Of course she did. Weiss won't let us down. It's our turn to do the same."

Behind them was Yang and Wilhelmina. The two were giddily smiling from the sight of the clear walkway. Ruby's excitement was contagious.

"Alright, let's do this!" the blonde cheered.

With that, the group of four darted crossed the wooden bridge. The wood squeaked in anticipation under the avid footsteps.

Directly after the girls pried open the large double doors to enter the castle, two guards pounced. It was obvious they were waiting for them, but the group of four was ready.

As Yang flung back her fist, she shouted.

"Outta the way!"

The guards didn't even have a chance. The blonde slugged them in the noses, completely stunning them. Satisfying crunches rang out and blood gushed.

Not giving them a chance to recover, Ruby whirled around the blunt end of her scythe and sent them soaring backward. The two faunus guards crashed into the white wall with harsh thumps.

Their limp forms slid down.

The group didn't spare them as much as a glance. They'd be fine. Just knocked out cold.

Luckily, there were fewer guards than expected. Probably due to the random explosion. Security must be elsewhere. Either way, this was going smoothly. A good start.

Together, the blazing white blobs sprinted down the vast hallways. It would have been like trying to figure out a maze, but the group memorized the blueprints ahead of time. Not to mention they had Wilhelmina. Navigating was no issue as the former queen took the lead.

Wilhelmina shyly smiled as she absorbed her surroundings. "Such a warm welcome."

Blake smirked. "Welcome home, former queen."

The area was exactly as she remembered.

There was the legendary hallway with her husband's ancestors painted on the walls. The mahogany piano was still sitting in one of the many living rooms. The blue carpet draped across the vast castle and licked the room. The white walls were as pure as snow. Even the same intricate snowflakes scattered across various shelves. The Schnee's emblem was still very much alive.

Along the walls, away from the windows, were dozens of candles that had not been lit. Since it was midday, the sun's rays were strong, although weak. The eerie sky masked the full extent of the glow.

The four snowflakes took a hard left.

At the end of the hallway was an intimidating sight. The burly, red figure caused the group to skid to a halt.

All Blake needed was the horns for her to draw her katana.

"My love-"

"Don't call me that, Adam!"

Her hiss reverberated in the hallway. It was so vicious that her friends took an unintentional step back. Damn, it felt good to finally say that.

"You betrayed me. After all we've been through?"

There was obvious hurt in his voice, but Blake was done with him. She had no more sympathy to give. She ran out of it for him long ago.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Blake seethed. "You tried to kill me!"

"You did, too. That makes us even."

There were so many things wrong with that sentence that Blake had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out. In the end, she chose to remain composed. She was seconds away from clawing at him. She didn't want her friends to witness her fury.

"We're far from even," the cat faunus poised her lethal katana directly at him.

Yang stood by her friend's side. "You okay to handle him?"

Blake didn't answer. Instead, her golden eyes swirled with fury. Her teeth were grit, and she gripped her sword like her life depended on it.

This was personal.

Yang nodded to herself.

"That's a yes."

"Go on ahead!"

Blake barked as she lunged at Adam.

With permission, Ruby raced past Adam as the others followed. She called back over her shoulder.

"Love you!"

A cat ear flickered as she was locked in a stand still with her opponent.

The ex-spy wasn't going to say it back.

She will when she's done with him.

Ruby was no fool. She knew this. That prompted her to move forward. Her sister and Mina trailed closely behind in the halls. It didn't take long for them to run into the next problem. By this point, they reached another living room. Except this room was larger than most.

Another figure was leaning against the wall like he was waiting for the group's arrival.

Ruby halted in her tracks and whirled her scythe around. She knew exactly who this guy was.

"You're the one who kicked my dog. Dickury, was it?"

"Dammit, Rubes," Yang chided. "You had so much time to think of an insult and you picked that?!"

"At least it's better than your stupid puns!" Ruby countered.

Not at all impressed with the sisters' bickering, the gray-haired boy's eye twitched in irritation. "It's Mercury."

"Really?" Ruby asked in a sarcastic tone. "I like my name for you better."

Yang pointed at the smirking gray-haired boy. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Zwei!"

Ruby took that as her cue to thrust her scythe into the ground. Her white cape fluttered behind her and the blue snowflake shined from the sun's rays.

"Give 'em hell, Rubes."

"Finish what we came here to do!"

As Ruby launched at the enemy, Wilhelmina and Yang took that as their chance to dart forward. While Ruby distracted him, the two were able to slip past the boy and flank his sides.

Their final destination was extremely close.

Together, Yang and Mina sprinted through another hallway. Luckily, they weren't interrupted. The castle was almost vacant thanks to the mayhem outside.

Finally, the target was in view.

In this newfound room, there was red carpet that trailed to a set of white double doors.

That hid one place.

The throne.

After nodding amongst each other, Yang and Mina opened each door simultaneously.

It didn't take long for azure and lilac to land on an unpleasant sight.

The Faker was sitting on her golden throne. She acted like she didn't have a care in the world as she stared down the newcomers. Her legs were crossed and her hands were resting on the armrests. Not only that, she adorned a satisfied smirk.

The woman with black hair and ears had straight posture. Like she was above them. As usual, her underskirt was a pure white. The underskirt was covered with a long, red trailing dress with wide sleeves. The hem of her neck sparkled with several gems.

Yang and Mina said nothing, just stared up at the faux panther faunus.

"How nice of you to join me," Cinder greeted in a dark, yet inviting tone.

Yang, who was known for smiling through every hardship, warped her sunny smile to a wicked frown.

"I gotta bone to pick with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, Yang's mad! You don't want Yang when she's Yangry.
> 
> The lyrics are from Amalee's version of Life Will Change:
> 
> "'There's more to life than their way.' If you live you cannot stay. Now we know that life will change!"
> 
> "Our voices ring out, yeah!"
> 
> As you can see, these lines are all connected with the chappys!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	58. Walkin' Straight Into the Lion's Lair

"Jaune!"

Like an expert, Jaune whirled around with his sword held high. As he spun, a white beam flowed behind him. To parry the threat, his sword locked with his opponent's own. Since it held a surprising amount of force, his opponent was knocked off-balance. He ended it when he shoved the enemy to the ground.

"Thanks, Pyr!"

Around the pair, there was a huge pile of defeated guards. Their exhausted bodies scattered all over cobblestone. A few groans slipped out from them. They'd be able to walk it off later. Right now, the enemies were knocked out cold.

They've done their job.

Jaune sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. The result was amusing. He'd never thought he'd see piles of armor. Much less defeat almost every single one. His training was certainly paying off.

Not to mention, he hardly worked up a sweat. His endurance was shining.

With victory, Pyrrha sheathed her javelin and shield. "Are we done here?"

The two scanned their surroundings. In the distance, the sounds of battle erupted. More than likely, it was their friends locked in combat.

"Looks like it," Jaune replied. "We need to go!"

With that, the pair headed over to the protective railing.

The smoke loomed in the distance. The jet-black smoke mixed with the gray sky and blended with the clouds. Frail snowflakes drifted softly to the cobblestone. For the mayhem around them, the cold flakes soothed them. Almost like they were coaxing their souls to rest.

The rectangular target was just a few feet away.

"Squat," Pyrrha said in a rehearsed tone.

On command, Jaune lowered himself and angled his shield toward her.

As planned, Pyrrha rammed his shield hardly, sending him soaring over the gap that surrounded the icy citadel. On the other side, Jaune landed on his rear with a loud thump and a groan.

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," he reassured. "Hurry, being over here alone is creeping me out!"

The partners were separated, so being on the outskirts of the castle alone was unsettling. Jaune always felt better when she was by his side.

Complying, Pyrrha tucked her shield stood on top of it. Emerald eyes hardened in concentration. The shield emitted a black aura and eventually, lifted off the ground. Steadily, Pyrrha surfed over the large gap, all the while Jaune stared at her in awe. In no time, she closed the distance and landed next to him on the other side.

"Why couldn't she do that with me? It would've been less painful..." Jaune whined to himself.

"Sorry, but it was quicker," Pyrrha informed as she sheathed her shield.

"You didn't even tell me you could do that," Jaune pointed out. "It was really cool to watch."

Pyrrha faintly smiled. "Thank you, Jaune. Maybe next time you can go for a ride."

"Only if you promise not to drop me."

"Down the gap?" Pyrrha asked in disbelief. "I would never-"

Jokingly, Jaune set a firm hand on her shoulder. "Just giving you a hard time, Pyr."

For a moment, the amazon simply enjoyed his warm hand on her shoulder. She allowed herself to sink into the contact, however, she was well-aware there was still much to do, so her mind never stopped cranking about the next step. Her gaze casted to door on the side of the building.

A hidden door only the former royal family knew about.

"Ready to go?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah," Jaune nodded. "We can do this."

Side-by-side, the pair approached the creepy side door. It was dark gray and a blanket of dust stuck to it. The door perfectly fused to the wall. There were a few webs that decorated it. Obviously, it hadn't been opened in a long time.

The pair gave each other worried glances. Jaune gulped and placed his palm on the handle.

"Ready?"

Pyrrha drew her javelin and rested it on her side. "On your mark."

"Now!"

Instantly, Jaune ripped open the door. He did so with such force that it fell off its hinges.

Before the two could even gaze inside, the wind was knocked out of him as he flew backward violently.

Before Jaune could fall into the abyss that was the gaping trench, Pyrrha used her semblance to catch him in midair.

"W-woah!"

The boy was floating over the gap and waving his limbs around, not knowing what to do.

"Pyr, we're trying this sooner than I thought!"

"Sorry!"

Carefully, Pyrrha used her black hand and guided him safely to the ground. When she knew he was fine, she warily approached the hole that used to be the door.

Not surprisingly, someone had been waiting for their arrival. The green-haired girl drew her dual sickles as she stepped outside, a few snowflakes grazing her cheeks.

"The Rookie and The Champion," the green-haired girl stated. "Such a weird combo."

By now, Jaune had gained his bearings and joined his partner's side. Pyrrha and him gave the enemy their full attention. Cautiously, the amazon readied her javelin. In case she'd try anything funny.

"Emerald, is it?"

"You've done your research," Emerald realized.

"As have you," Pyrrha replied.

Emerald took a single step forward while whirling around her weapons as an intimidation tactic. "As much as I'd love to exchange compliments all day, I have a job to do."

Kind emerald eyes narrowed. All traces of compassion vanished as determination swirled within.

"As do we."

***

"Agh!" Sun yelped. "Nep! Get your shit together!"

Sun dodged another jab. His white cape fluttered behind him.

"Shut up, Dumbass!" Neptune retorted as he plunged his trident into another opponent. The result was a frozen statue. "Not everyone can pummel the government like Nora!"

Just a few feet away from the brothers was Ren and Nora. While Ren elected to fight enemies one-on-one, Nora took entire groups of guards on at one time.

"Need any help, Ren?!" Nora yelled.

"I'm good!" Ren shouted back. "Make sure not a single guard is left standing!"

"Aye, aye!"

After Sun knocked down another lackey, he faced his brother. "Remind me to stay on her good side."

By this time, most civilians ran out of harm's way. Although, the ground was littered with bear corpses and exhausted guards.

Remnants of dust scattered across the cobblestone ground. There were burn marks, ice patches, a constant breeze, and random puddles all around them.

The four blobs of white withstood the battle. To energize them, the calm snowflakes melted onto their skin.

Behind the friends were constant clashes of weapons. Hearty sparks flew.

While those four were busy with the guards, Qrow was dealing with the newest captain, Tyrian.

The professional huntsmen never lingered too long in one area. They crashed into multiple buildings. At one point, Tyrian even knocked Qrow into the kingdom's legendary bell clock.

The chime rang for several, unruly minutes. Almost causing every faunus and every human in the kingdom to get a headache.

Despite appearances, Qrow wasn't alone for this fight. A yellow blob was always behind him in the shadows. Taiyang knew that his opponent was more lethal than those guards, so he kept a close eye on Qrow.

"And stay down, you asshole!"

Sun leered over one of his enemies. That particular faunus was tougher to take down than the rest. Sun was satisfied to watch those dog ears become floppy.

Before Sun could shift his attention to another guard, Neptune slammed into him full force. It was like the bigger boy was a brick wall going a million miles an hour.

The brothers dropped to the ground like dead weight.

The impact was like their whole bodies got sucker punched.

Neptune was sprawled on top of his brother, trying to gain some sense of himself. Sun's back ached, but before he could whine about that, a faunus- probably the one who knocked the lights out of Neptune- leered over them.

His sword was poised and he thrusted it over the torso-

In time, Sun used his tail to roll his brother out of the way.

"Wha-?"

It was obvious Neptune hadn't snapped out of it.

"Nep, you idiot!" Sun yelped. "Get up!"

"Hey, that's my line."

Apparently, Neptune gained enough sense back to snap a retort.

The fuming faunus above them grunted and whirled his sword at Neptune again-

Again, Sun blocked the swipe. This time, with his staff.

"Hey, jackass!" Sun chided. "Stop goin' after him!"

Brown eyes hardened. It was true Sun was acting nonchalant, but there was a ring of fire around those pools of mud.

"Don't resist us, fool!"

This new opponent was bulkier than the rest. He even overpowered Sun in the standstill. His sword blasted through his staff, which sent the monkey faunus careening to the harsh cobblestone.

As the enemy approached Sun, Neptune stepped in and thrust his trident into his side.

That stopped him in his tracks.

Literally.

Ice encased his foot and glued him to the ground.

"Wh-what the-!"

"Stay there," Neptune ordered.

"Oh god dammit!" instantly, the infuriated faunus tried to hack his way out of the ice with his sword. His efforts were futile. Not even some tiny chunks broke off. "Where the hell did that come from!?"

Neptune strolled over to his downed brother and offered his hand. Sun gladly accepted the gesture and stood.

The brothers were back-to-back. Perspiration was more visible on their faces. The white capes were beginning to keep them a little too warm in this chilly temperature. Fighting and combat caused a lot of strain.

The brothers could barely get some greedy gulps of air before more guards were visible in the distance.

Sun flailed his arms.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

***

"My love-"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Adam frowned from Blake's infuriated response. In retaliation, the ex-spy slammed her katana directly into his own.

"How long?" Adam's voice almost wavered. Blake could barely see those pained eyes under the mask. "How long were you planning to betray me?"

From the question, Blake smiled. This caught Adam off guard. Rarely had he seen her smile. Much less in this kind of situation.

Then, a laugh.

It was short and light.

But it was a laugh.

When she was done laughing, amber eyes met confused ones.

"Since before we met!"

In a fury, Blake parried his weapon, which caused him to stumble back. Her words stabbed him sharper than any blade could.

This was her chance, so Blake took aim and fired a bullet.

From the sudden rippled slice in the air, Adam covered his ears, rather than focus on protecting himself. As a result, the bull faunus was struck directly in the shoulder.

"Agh, shit!" Adam cursed. "What the hell was that?!"

The infuriated, confused bull faunus was bleeding from the shoulder, and his palm smeared with blood.

"Your ignorance," Blake seethed and lowered her hybrid gun.

"Motherf-"

He was cut off when Blake sent him hurling into the wall behind him. This caused several chairs to split in the violent path. Cabinets broke apart and fell on top of his head when he slid down the wall.

It'd been awhile since Blake felt this satisfied.

It was nice to see him bleeding and dazed.

A low, menacing growl.

A cat ear flicked.

Oops. She forgot he had a temper.

Slowly, Adam gained his bearings and shoved the broken pieces of wood off himself. Like the bullet wound didn't hurt anymore, he brushed his fingers over the wound.

His aura was treating him well.

Like a raging bull, Adam charged at Blake as if she was holding a red flag.

It was clear there was hunger in those raging eyes.

Blake stepped one foot backward to keep her footing and held up her katana. Adam smashed into it full force, which caused her to slide back.

Her muscles ached in protest, but she held her ground.

"How could you do this to me?" Adam asked with vehemence.

"Don't give me that bull crap!"

Blake almost cringed from the unintentional pun. Yang was rubbing off on her in the worst way.

Still, she'd be proud.

***

After crashing into the couch, it wasn't hard for Ruby to gain her bearings.

The impact was soft, after all.

Although, this living room was a far cry from her usual battlegrounds- outside. Ruby knew this place might be a wreck by the time she was done with her opponent. She made a mental note to apologize to Weiss later.

There was an unexpected advantage- there was plenty of space, so she had no trouble whirling her signature scythe around. Which was all that mattered. It was sheer luck that this castle was vast. Just because she was inside didn't mean she got the short end of the stick.

Before Mercury could land a hard jab in her side, Ruby used her scythe as leverage to spin rapidly. This time, it was her who kicked her opponent directly in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Instead of a cozy couch, Mercury tumbled into the glass table. Her opponent grunted after several shards shattered.

"Is that what you did to Zwei?!"

Instantly, Mercury hopped up with a few streaks of blood trailing down his arms. "That stupid dog should've moved when I told him to!"

Like he wasn't from the brutal force of the impact, Mercury hopped on his feet. He started to kick the air. Ruby could only stare, wondering what he was up to. Obviously, he had a trick up his sleeve.

"You're stupid," Ruby said in hopes of distracting him. "Zwei's not!"

"Wow, smooth comeback."

"Shut up!"

After Ruby said that, multiple white orbs conjured seemingly out of nowhere. It didn't take long for Ruby to realize this was his semblance.

Despite it being dangerous, Ruby was in awe at the glowing spectacles. She'd never seen anything like it.

"So pretty…" Ruby's eyes were twinkling and she caught herself. "I-I mean so ugly!"

"Tch."

The white orbs circled around her as she whipped her head back and forth, trying to decide which ones would hit her. Some white orbs came tauntingly close then pulled back. It was obvious he was tormenting her for fun.

Thanks to her quick reflexes, Ruby expertly dodged most of them, only for Mercury to create dozens more.

There was a horde of the white spheres as they encircled the calculating white reaper.

Mercury brought his leg down, causing the orbs to pounce at her from all sides.

Ruby braced herself-

***

A deep breath.

Azure pools focused on one thing in particular.

That blazing white door.

The white door that was somehow different from the rest. It was inviting. It soothed her nerves.

Inside was the trademark room. Besides Baroque Theater, this place was her other haven.

Which is why she knew she'd find her in here.

It was time for her to enter her lion's lair.

Slowly, Weiss turned the transparent doorknob.

There wasn't even a creak as her foot met pure white carpet, rather than a marble floor.

Her white cape flowed behind her as the dazzling snowflake glittered under the soft sun's rays.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. It practically ran into her nose in the most euphoric way. It was a welcome familiarity.

With a poker face, Weiss gazed around her room.

There were the beds stacked on top of each other. The same sheets were draped over the mattresses. The window allowed the room to glow along with several lit candles. Many books scoured the shelves.

It looked the same.

Then, her eyes landed on her old desk.

There was the familiar quill.

Her favorite flowers- white lilies.

Her chair.

With her in it.

Winter sat with her posture straight. Her hands were on the mahogany table. Her legs were crossed. Blue orbs practically pried into her soul. She spoke nothing, but that said everything.

The ex-princess stood near the door. "I knew you'd be here, Winter."

"Yes, well, you always loved the bunk beds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is titled after the song lyrics in Time to Make History:
> 
> "Meet your fate. 'Walkin' straight into the lion's lair.' So step on up to the plate. Cuz this ain't no game. It's time to make history, yeah!"
> 
> Obviously, Weiss is a lion faunus and her 'lair' was her room! Isn't it fun how these are connected?
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	59. The Treaty of Treachery

It's the super bowl today! Who do ya'll want to win?!

"I gotta bone to pick with you."

It took all of Yang's self-control not to pounce at the tyrant. Just watching her smirk like that sent her nerves on edge.

The blonde had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

To calm herself, Yang took a deep breath and imagined her girlfriend next to her. By her side was Wilhelmina, who held a similar gaze. If Yang had to guess, Mina was feeling the same things she was.

But even worse.

Instead of the overwhelming anger, determination rocked them like waves.

It'd been over a decade since the former queen stepped in this room.

The throne room.

"I'm glad you could make it, runaway and former queen."

The way she said those words. Cinder wasn't surprised in the slightest. She knew exactly who they were.

Yang grit her teeth and pointed at the stiff, black triangles on top of the woman's head. "The only reason you're here is because of those ears!"

Cinder perked an amused eyebrow. Her assumptions were correct. The youngest Schnee indeed revealed her well-hidden secret. The faux panther ears were a symbol of her power. Her past. The trials she went through to rise to the top.

The tyrant went through so much hell to get to where she is now. On the throne. Nothing could stop her back then.

And nothing will now.

Yang continued. "You Faker!"

"Faker?" Cinder asked in elation. Instead of feeling insulted, she felt encouraged. "That has a ring to it."

"Take 'em off!" Yang demanded. "Or I'll remove 'em for you!"

It was no idle threat. That blonde mane was already flaming. Lilac pools adorned a hint of crimson.

"Come take it."

There was an audible snap.

Despite that, Yang somehow composed herself.

Patience.

She imagined her girlfriend was next to her.

Next to her, Wilhelmina clicked her tongue. It was odd to see Cinder in a position of power. Long ago, Mina was well-aware of her husband's affair with this woman. The former queen had only seen the faux panther faunus in the halls a few times. Never had a conversation with her.

Just watching Cinder roam her halls hit a pang in her heart.

Pulsating shock waves rocked her body.

Despite the affair, Cinder didn't rub it in like the other mistresses. Instead, she held her tongue and minded her own business. She never spited Mina, so that was only one thing she was thankful for.

But that was then, and this was now.

That one act of mercy was nothing compared to the other things The Faker had done.

"It's sad," Wilhelmina stated.

Cinder narrowed her eyes down at the woman. "Hm?"

"You're sick at heart."

That insult caused Cinder's eye to twitch.

These two had the guts to raise their voices against the liar.

"The truth hurts, don't it?!" Yang egged her on.

That was the last insult Cinder would allow them to hurl at her. In a fury, she stood and threw her arm in front of her. This conjured up dozens of shards that flanked both of their sides. Instantly, Yang somersaulted to the right, while Wilhelmina front handspringed to the left.

Both managed to narrowly dodge the lethal shards. Slowly, Cinder lowered her hand. They had quick reflexes.

No matter.

Like they could read each other's minds, Yang and Wilhelmina darted around the tyrant.

With a plan, Wilhelmina narrowed her eyes for activation. The blue oceans swirled with faded red. Like blood dyed the pure water. Due to this awakening, the former queen gained the perfect visual of the enemy.

Around Cinder was an effulgent, scarlet aura. Several dense dots scoured her form. The dots were an even deeper shade of red. It was dark, so dark.

As Yang neared her target, she shined like the sun. The blonde blob engulfed the menacing red. She was so bright that she almost blinded Wilhelmina.

Yellow and red almost collided.

To distract her, Wilhelmina also launched at her. If she was going to give Yang the advantage, it would be now.

Mina was faster than her partner, so she reached the ominous tyrant first.

Before Cinder blocked Mina and sent her soaring backward, she yelled.

"Top left shoulder!"

On command, Yang rocketed a punch directly on that area. To make the impact more devastating, Yang cocked her gauntlets and used a bullet to break through any potential defenses.

The sudden rippling noise alone was enough to stun Cinder. If that didn't, then the red that shattered like glass did.

The ensuing cracks were music to Yang's ears. A yellow shock wave followed, and The Faker found herself stumbling backward a few feet.

Despite the lethal impact, she remained standing. The harsh jab was more painful than she let on. Currently, the tyrant's arm was pulsating in waves. Throbbing incessantly. It was nothing she couldn't handle.

A million questions swarmed her mind.

Why was a part on her body called out?

Did that make the impact more effective?

There had to be a purpose.

What was that sudden loud noise that rattled her ear drums and practically yanked them out?

She'd never heard anything like it! Her head was still ringing.

Yang had a satisfied smirk as she glared down the grimacing tyrant. "Surprised?"

Cinder stayed silent and gazed at both opponents. Clearly, this was something only the duo knew about. Realizing they had the advantage, the faux panther faunus devised a plan to distract them. Calm red eyes met the two other pairs of crimson pools.

"You're going to wish you killed me when you had the chance!" Mina shouted.

They were confident.

Time to fix that.

"It wasn't me who made the choice," The Faker informed. "Your beloved daughter spared you."

No matter how much Wilhelmina tried to wrap her mind around those words, she couldn't think of what Cinder meant.

Was she was toying with her?

Needing to find out, Mina tilted up her chin defiantly.

"What?"

***

"Yes, well, you always loved the bunk beds."

"I was indeed fond of them," Weiss admitted. "Although, you never slept above or below me."

"I prefer large beds," Winter replied evenly.

Again, no straight answer. Deep down, the lion faunus knew exactly why her sister never shared a room with her. After blinking, Weiss took a seat in front of her older sister.

The white lilies on her old desk looked healthy. Like they were recently bought. They were blooming proudly as the gentle rays soothed the flowers.

Weiss folded her hands in her lap and met Winter's stern gaze.

There were so many things she wanted to ask her.

Her lips parted-

Winter held out her hand. In it, was a delectable sugary treat.

"Would you like a cookie?"

A lion ear flicked from the offer. For a split-second, Winter's eyes whipped from her sister's face to the furry appendages. From the stare, hesitantly, Weiss grabbed the treat and inspected it.

"How thoughtful of you," the ex-princess said softly.

Growing up, cookies were her favorite treat. Winter never forgot that fact and offered one as an icebreaker.

Instead of nibbling on the treat, Weiss stuffed it in her pocket, cursing the future crumbs she'd undoubtedly find in there. Naturally, Winter gave her a skeptical look.

"You don't want it?"

"No, but I know someone who will."

"I see," Winter simply replied and folded her hands in her lap. "Why are you here, Weiss?"

"Don't act like you don't know," the lion faunus snapped. That surprised even herself, but she felt it was appropriate. "That's what I should ask you."

"I suppose you're right. I have much explaining to do," Winter sighed. It was obvious she'd been dreading this day. She knew this moment was unavoidable. It was time to face her head-on.

"Winter," Weiss took a deep breath. It was obvious her older sister was troubled. "Tell me the truth. All of it."

"Very well, but be warned. The truth will hurt."

Both pairs of icy eyes clashed.

"The truth is the sole reason I'm here."

Flashback… several years ago...

A much younger Winter stood in a secluded cave.

The only lighting was the dim rays that creeped into the darkness. The further she ventured, the darker it became.

The only noise was the occasional drop of water.

As Winter ventured further into the abyss, her desired target became clear.

Thanks to the cracks and crevices in the cave, a small amount of light pushed through.

Eventually, there was a figure in the dim darkness.

Her form.

The triangles on her head gave her reassurance that it was her.

Cinder.

The woman adorned short, jet-black hair. Behind her, two swords crossed in an 'x'.

"Winter," the faux panther faunus greeted. "Is everything almost ready?"

"It is nice to see you, too," Winter sent her a ghost of a smile.

It'd been a few weeks since they've met in secret.

"There is no need for formalities," Cinder said softly. "However, I will not deny that it is nice to see you as well."

Winter nodded. "To answer your previous question, yes. My castle's defenses are finalized. I know where each guard will be stationed during their precise times."

"Marvelous, well done," Cinder praised. "I'll leave the rest to you, then."

She'd been waiting a long time for this.

The day was near.

They just had to finalize their plans.

"Very well," Winter simply replied.

Cinder meticulously inspected the Schnee in the darkness. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this? Once it's done, there's no going back."

"I refuse to be married off," Winter replied with venom. "The king is a disgrace. This world deserves to thrive without him."

From her reasoning, Cinder only huffed. There was obvious hatred that seeped in her voice. That was more emotion than what Winter normally displayed. In those few sentences, Cinder felt the rage she felt.

Under that pale poker face, there were layers of hate.

Anger.

All these ugly emotions.

No one could tell just by looking at the young woman that she felt such loathing.

"Any final requests before our final steps are set in motion?"

"Nothing has changed," Winter replied. "Kill my father. Spare my mother."

It was true she had a strained relationship with the king, but her mom was always loving. Only showed kindness. Winter would go as far to say that she was a pushover. Because of that trait, Mina was almost like a marionette.

Ultimately, the queen didn't have a final say in her daughter's life. Winter was well-aware Mina worked hard to convince her father to not marry her off. However, Mina's efforts were in vain. Despite knowing her position of power, Mina tried so hard for the eldest. To spare her the pain.

It showed she truly cared for her daughter. Because of this, Winter didn't want her mother to die.

Instead of waiting for her fate, Winter took matters into her own hands.

Her fate was in her hands. Not her father's. How dare he try to rule her life. She wasn't some puppet. She wasn't like her mother. Someone who had no say in their own life.

Cinder nodded in understanding. "What about your sister?"

There was a spark of frustration in those blue orbs.

"Do as you want with her."

The faux panther faunus perked an amused eyebrow. She understood the reasoning behind her accomplice parents' fates, but this?

"You don't care about your little sister?" Cinder asked to clarify. She received no response. "Why? Winter, I didn't know you could be so cold."

Almost immediately came Winter's reply. Before, she was quiet, but she couldn't bite it back. "Because she's a fau-" she stopped herself and bit her lip, her head lowered. "As pitiful as the king"

"Tell you what," Cinder began in a bargaining tone. "I'll lock her up, but if she shows even an ounce of resistance, I will kill her."

If the youngest Schnee was kept alive, she could be used somehow. It didn't matter how. The faux panther faunus could think of a plan later. She just needed the okay.

A simple nod.

Perfect.

"Be sure to lower the door and leave the gates open," Cinder evoked.

"You hardly need to remind me," Winter stated sternly. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

A sly smirk. "As have I. The White Fang looks forward to it."

With that, the Schnee turned around toward the faint light in the distance. Her heels meeting the rock-hard surface clinked and reverberated in the cave.

The steps were gaining distance.

When Cinder noticed her silhouette vanished, she mumbled.

"Tomorrow…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned on my trips that daughters of royalty were commonly sold off/married for political gain. I knew about that before, but it got me deeply thinking about how awful that must've been. Personally, I would go to any lengths to avoid that. Maybe not as far as Winter like betraying her kingdom, but still. So I thought: well fuck let's make that her reason for betrayal. Up her badassery.
> 
> Wilhelmina's semblance is kinda like the Byakugan the Hyuga clan has. They can see chakra points, while Mina can see aura points. Since she doesn't have the Schnee genes, she can't use glyphs. Her semblance is a support. She can see the spots on the enemy's body where it would be the most painful to hit. Her special visionary semblance allows her to watch and predict movement based on contractions in the muscles.
> 
> The lyrics are from Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There:
> 
> "The Fakers are all sick at heart." "Raise your voice against liars."
> 
> Lyrics from Reach Out to the Truth:
> 
> "You know the stake is high. Stardom is near." You know, because the whole reason they're there is to change the kingdom.
> 
> I hope you liked the reason behind Winter's betrayal :D Don't like it? Let's force you to marry some rando.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	60. Monsters

Present…

So that's why Winter had been hiding in the shadows all these years…

To avoid being married off.

As Weiss sat there in the chair, details became more clear to her.

The white lilies on her desk were thriving. The feather on her old quill was sagging and abandoned. The bunk beds were made, as if no one had slept in them for years. It was then that the ex-princess focused on her troubled older sister.

The story she was just told was quite shocking. Definitely not what Weiss was expecting to hear.

The truth was blatant. So blindingly obvious that it evaded everyone.

Somehow, Winter remained poker-faced as she told the story, but there was an exception. When the former king was mentioned, hatred leaked in her voice. The shift in her tone was a lower frequency. The only reason Weiss was able to catch the shift was due to her enhanced faunus hearing. Any human would have missed that. A lion ear flicked in recognition as her hands remained stiff.

In a way, Weiss understood her sister's hatred. She shared the same feelings.

But she was also feeling a bunch of other things.

Winter spared her mother, so she was thankful.

Winter ordered the death of the king, so she was relieved. If only for the people.

What broke her heart wasn't that her sister betrayed the kingdom.

It wasn't because so many people had died because of her.

It wasn't because she spent nearly a decade rotting and wasting away in prison.

It was because Winter had no comment when Cinder asked about her.

Then again, Winter held her tongue and didn't reveal to Cinder that her little sister was a lion faunus. Despite the obvious prejudice and mild contempt she held toward her.

Thanks to that, Cinder was unaware that the ex-princess was a lion faunus the entire time.

Winter's motivations were clear. In the process, she kept her family safe.

Weiss didn't even care that the result had her tossed in jail. Oddly enough, she was thankful for that. She met her beloved girlfriend as a result and got to spend every waking moment with her.

But what Winter did wasn't justified.

Because of her, so many people lost their lives on that day.

Because of her own desire to not be married off.

There was no way Winter wasn't aware of the consequences. She was no fool.

As Weiss sat in her chair with her hands folded in her lap, her gaze never strayed from her sister. There was a hint of guilt in those blue eyes, but that faded rapidly. Maybe living with that knowledge for so long allowed her to distance herself from it. To suppress it. Become numb from all the atrocities she'd caused.

The person sitting in front of her wasn't her sister.

It was someone, something else.

A monster.

The realization loomed over Weiss, but she couldn't bring herself to despise her. For some reason, she never had it in her to feel the twisted emotion of hatred.

It was unbecoming, unnecessary, and ugly.

At last, Winter broke the silence. She felt that she gave her sister enough time to process the story.

"I'm not going to say sorry," Winter informed levelly. "I firmly believe what I did has a greater outcome. Which is why you're here."

Again, the lion faunus remained silent to process her words. Winter said that with no remorse, but with a hint of guilt. Maybe she wasn't completely emotionless, after all. She was in there somewhere. Unfortunately, Weiss had no time to dig.

The last thing Winter said caused the slivered lion ear to twitch.

It was obvious Winter had planned for this day for several years.

She knew it'd come down to this.

Somehow, she knew her sister would appear in front of her after all these years.

Winter clung to that spec of hope.

Because Winter seemed like the mastermind, Weiss couldn't let go of the consequences.

If she was capable of so much harm, and destruction...

There was a sneaking suspicion in the ex-princess' mind. It'd been there, looming, creeping over her for a long time. She'd pushed this idea out of her head. She refused to accept it, but after all her sister had told her, it was possible.

With determination for answers, Weiss lifted her chin up high and stared at her sister in a challenge.

"Were you the reason for the explosion?"

Instead of meeting her gaze, Winter elected to twirl her fingers around the white lilies.

"Which one?"

***

"Humans took everything from me!"

Adam roared as he blocked another bullet with his sword. In midair, the bullet split in half and whizzed past his body. The rubber bullet instead jammed into the wall behind him and sliced through.

"Spare me your sob story!" Blake hissed. "You have no idea the kind of hell other people have went through!"

From her words, Blake found herself thinking about her beloved Rose.

She really hoped Ruby was okay.

She has to be. She was fine. Right now, Blake needed to focus on her own match.

So she can tell Ruby she loves her. Return the affection she withheld earlier.

"So the fact that they slaughtered my family doesn't matter?!" Adam barked. "Don't make me laugh!"

Instead of his words, Blake focused on her opponent's sword that was locked with her own.

In retaliation, she shifted her body and dragged his sword off hers, thrusting her foot into his gut.

Adam stumbled forward and fell to a knee from the kick, but quickly recovered and swung his blade around like a baseball bat. The sword connected and cleanly sliced straight through his victim.

The clone faded from existence.

Adam, however, wasn't fooled as he continued spinning with the forceful momentum. His blade whirled around and connected with the other sword again.

With a plan, he jabbed his elbow around the other side and knocked it violently into her face.

Blake spun around from the sudden blow, recovering in time to unsheathe Gambol Shroud. While she was dazed, he took that as an opportunity to hurl his blade at her again. In time, the ex-spy blocked his sword with her katana.

"Don't think you're the only one with that kind of pain," Blake replied earnestly. "What you've been doing… your actions and your words… that makes you a monster just like them!"

"At least I embrace it!" Adam retorted. "Those scum pretended they were just!"

Seeing an opening, Blake whirled around. Her katana abandoned the fight as she suddenly dropped low to the marble floor with her back facing him.

In response, Adam saw her weak spot and hurled his blade through her. He almost smirked in victory, but then the clone turned to ice, which effectively trapped his sword.

"Agh, what the…"

For the life of him, Adam couldn't figure out where the ice came from. He'd never seen anything like it. As he tried to rationalize the situation, he yanked on his sword with all his might to break it free.

This was her chance, so Blake soared at her opponent and successfully knocked him to the ground. She separated him from the weapon, which was a small victory.

For now.

Blake strolled over to the downed bull faunus with her katana poised at his neck.

"You tortured Ren, killed Weiss, endangered Ruby and Yang. You hurt so many other people I don't even know where to begin the list!"

Since he was cautious and poker-faced, Blake figured he drew the fight. Unfortunately, she was caught off guard when Adam slid his feet under her own extremely rapidly. The cat faunus' world gave out as she landed on her side hardly.

That gave him time, and Adam retrieved his sword. Only after he lashed at the clumps of ice. During this, Blake found her footing, silently cursing herself.

A mistake. Of course Adam wouldn't give in. She'd have to win by force.

To gain the upper hand again, Blake shot off like a rocket directly at him. While she was soaring, she used her semblance to make two clones that flanked both of his sides.

Adam didn't know which Blake was the real one, so he randomly guessed and thrust his blade at the middle one.

Luckily, Blake managed to dodge the lethal jab just in time by tilting slightly to the right, all the while in midair. Thanks to this, the three of her sliced his chest and arms before she flipped over and landed perfectly on her feet behind him.

Adam was left dazed as he whirled around to find his opponent, who was crouched low and preparing for another attack.

He held up his bulky sword to block another assault. The bull faunus gained enough momentum and propelled forward, which caught Blake by surprise and knocked her off-balance.

While she stumbled for a brief moment, Adam whacked her in the chest. It was a direct hit, and she went flying backward with great force.

Luckily, most of her aura absorbed the strike.

Blake counted her lucky stars and noted that she wouldn't let another hit like that one happen again.

In a fight like this, there may not be a second chance.

In mid-air, she gave a grunt of effort and flipped around, firmly landing on her feet like a cat. The moment she touched the marble floor, she received more swings that she was barely able to deflect and parry.

Every swing, jab, thrust…

Held so much contempt and hatred.

This was personal.

In melee combat, Adam was shockingly quick. He even managed to cause her to sway precariously until she crashed on the harsh floor.

Blake stared up at him and protected herself with her katana-

Until Adam swiped it away with his bulky blade.

"Sorry, my love."

With that, Adam thrust the sharp blade into her abdomen, which earned a strangled cry.

The sword impaled her body and blood stained her white cape.

"This is for your own good."

***

Meanwhile, the match in the living room was thriving.

It'd been awhile since Ruby had the pleasure of fighting with someone who was on equal terms with her.

Due to Mercury's last attack, the room was blown to smithereens. Various white chairs were split beyond repair. Multiple portraits were shattered and fell from the walls. Couches scattered along the room. Only the mahogany piano was left intact.

Ruby knew Weiss treasured that piano, so she purposefully steered the fight away from it.

Mercury couldn't care less, as long as his hits landed on her.

Ruby was unable to dodge his last forceful attack, so she took the brunt of the blow. Luckily, her aura protected her for the most part.

The force of the impact raddled her so harshly, which is why she was on the floor.

At least it was a nice, fluffy white carpet. It was so soft she almost forgot she was fighting Mercury.

The normally-red-now-white reaper smiled as she pet through the comfy carpet.

The white reminded her of Weiss. She was the only reason her cape was snow, rather than her signature rose.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mercury asked as he watched her rub the carpet. "Are you trying to get killed?"

After a light sigh, Ruby hopped to her feet. Despite the earlier blast, she felt fine. Her aura was already working to heal the superficial wounds. Earlier, she was raddled like a doll, but she felt back to normal.

"That's not my intention," Ruby replied.

"Tch."

It was then that Ruby blocked several kicks from her opponent, but was caught off guard when he dropped to the ground and rocketed a kick to her chin.

The impact was so devastating it felt like steel collided with bone.

Ruby grunted and flew backward forcefully from the hit, only to back flip and land perfectly on her feet.

The jab hurt like hell, but her aura took most of the blow since she had a split-second to react.

The moment she landed, she received several more kicks. In time, she blocked the jabs with her scythe.

In retaliation, Ruby cocked her gun and used the recoil to break through his defenses. It was time to go on the offensive.

Ruby wasn't well-versed in melee combat, so she made her punches count. From her father's lessons, she learned that an upward jab to the nose should do the trick.

That seemed to work when Mercury sprawled to the ground. A trail of blood leaked to his nose and stained the white carpet.

Before Ruby could slice him, he shot up more white orbs from his boots when he was still lying there.

The white lights caused Ruby to step back in a daze. The sudden brightness was almost blinding. Almost more blinding than when Sun and Yang sparred. Sun's semblance combined with Yang's was harsh on the eyes.

When Ruby was blinded, Mercury almost jabbed her gut.

That was a spot he seemed to favor, so Ruby was quick to block his kick with the blunt end of her beloved scythe. Not only did she block him, she forced him backward and knocked him off balance. All while she still had blind spots in her vision.

"It was really nice of you to wait for me to get up," Ruby quipped.

Slowly, bit by bit, her vision was returning.

In determination, Mercury slammed his feet on the carpet. To steady his precarious form. When he found his balance, he replied. "I don't like kicking people when they're down."

Ruby replied without a beat. "That rule of yours doesn't apply to little dogs, you monster!"

Mercury grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "You gotta let that go!"

"Fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby doesn't mess around when it comes to her beloved pupper! She's so pissed she dropped the f bomb! Daaaaaayum.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	61. No Weak Points

Silence loomed over the three.

Wilhelmina and Yang stood still in the throne room. They contemplated the tyrant's hurtful, yet truthful words. From what they could tell, everything she explained made sense. The story as a whole pieced together perfectly. The puzzle pieces had been there, and Cinder put them together.

What shocked them the most was that Cinder was leader of the White Fang.

Over the last several years, she rose up the echelons. All with the help of a pair of stiff black ears.

When she gained the organization's trust, she became leader of the faunus in that crowd. Naturally, that didn't happen overnight. It took several years of careful planning and hard work.

As she posed as a panther faunus, The Faker never let her guard down. Only allowed certain people to get close to her.

Never close enough to touch. The ears were her lifeline.

If they fell off, that'd seal her demise.

Shortly after Cinder took command, Winter approached her with a deal.

Since the faux panther faunus was one of the king's former mistresses, she wasn't hard to find roaming around the castle. She was only there if her duties as leader of the White Fang were handled, which wasn't very often.

If Cinder wasn't in the organization's hideout, she was resided in the icy citadel. Since she was known as a human in the castle, she would shed the fake panther ears and continued her affair with the king.

He never saw it coming.

The dreadful plan.

No one did.

Yang and Mina stood there speechless.

Cinder took pride in their reactions as she smirked.

"All this careful planning took several years of blood, sweat, and tears!" Cinder roared.

"Oh, boohoo," Yang was quick to reply. "Spare us the sob story."

The faux panther faunus continued. "The main reason I'm here, in this room right now…" she stopped herself and clicked her tongue as she gazed at Mina. "Have you ever wondered? Why you were spared? Why Weiss was? Why Winter was alive?"

Of course she wondered. Wasn't it only natural?

The pieces were there, she just failed to put them together.

Until now.

"Don't listen to her, mama Schnee!" Yang yelped in a plea. "She's playin' tricks-"

"It's the truth!" Cinder bellowed furiously.

To silence her, she charged the yellow-white blob and landed a solid strike with her dual swords. Luckily, Yang blocked the hit with her hardened gauntlets and stumbled back a few.

"Agh!"

Instantly, the blonde crouched to get in an offensive position, but Cinder's stance was open. Meaning, she wasn't going to attack her again. Instead, the tyrant yelled.

"Face it! The truth hurts!"

Wilhelmina watched the display. Her partner was fine. She was just caught off guard. Cinder seemed to stand down if only for them to process the events.

This was true. There was no avoiding it.

Her oldest daughter betrayed the kingdom.

Even so, she spared her family. Minus the core of the problem.

The former king.

Winter and Cinder had been in a partnership for several years. An alliance of sorts for their personal desires.

Winter's decision would tear anyone apart.

Yet, it was undeniable.

Her daughter's intentions were clear.

As Mina processed the information with a concerned expression, Cinder slyly smirked.

"Jacques was the biggest fool of them all!"

Then, a laugh.

It was small. Barely there, but it was a laugh.

This caused the faux panther faunus to narrow her eyes in confusion.

"I won't deny that," Wilhelmina admitted. "The man couldn't keep it in his pants."

Without warning, Mina spun the canister of dust on her rapier. It switched from a dull gray to an icy blue. Yang looked on and nodded to herself, knowing what her partner was silently telling her. She pounded her fists together to focus.

The former queen slammed her sharp rapier into the marble floor. Ice erupted from the ground and started to coat the entire area in frozen spikes of white. Every inch of the room was completely frozen solid. Slowly, the ice path gradually made its way through the room undeterred.

In response, Cinder simply stepped on the frigid ice. This maneuver wasn't meant to harm, just shift the area.

Due to the icy floor, Yang melted it around her feet. Steam slowly rose from all around her in a refreshing ball. She was a white blob that was clouded in more white as Wilhelmina watched her partner with eager.

Now they had the home field advantage.

From the sight, Cinder wasn't too surprised. She figured they had some level of dust on hand.

No matter.

Amber eyes suddenly warped to wings of red.

Several fireballs whizzed past the two. Mina and Yang dove out of the way just in time. Where the flame spheres landed, the ice melted, which caused a fierce hiss to fill the air.

"W-woah," Yang stammered.

"Be careful, Yang!" Wilhelmina ordered.

"No need to tell me twice!"

With that, Yang launched off the icy ground. Due to her flames, the ice wasn't slippery and melted, so she had firm footing. In midair, she cocked her fist back and rocketed a punch so powerful at the floor it caused the spikes of ice to shoot up in rapid succession. Directly at their dangerous opponent.

The shattered floor caused Cinder to soar upward. In time, she released her glass blades to block several punches from the raging inferno. The two were engaged in fierce melee combat. Each of them zipping past the other and then clashing.

Cinder was content to parry and deflect the devastating punches. At least until her opponent showed the slightest ounce of slowing down.

Yang cocked her gauntlets, waiting for the inevitable shout-

"Right forearm!"

From the command, Yang lethally jabbed that direct spot. She was so rapid that Cinder had no time to react.

The result was satisfying and sent the tyrant crashing into the unforgiving wall.

Resounding cracks rang out. A dent caused the wall to cave in by her form.

Even though the sounds were ruinous, that did little.

Instead of slipping to the ground, Cinder simply landed on the icy floor perfectly. The previous attack didn't even daze the tyrant. She took her time, as if to mock the two.

"Wha-what the…" was all Yang could mumble.

Did she not hit that spot?

No, Yang was positive it was a direct hit.

Then why was The Faker fine?

Before they could process how that was possible, Cinder hurled glass shards at Wilhelmina, whose eyes were also on fire.

Cinder's attack was too quick, too sudden.

Mina didn't even see it coming.

The sharp shards conjured out of nowhere and struck her repeatedly from all sides. Somehow, the former queen deflected majority of the shards, but several broke through her defenses and sliced her. She was knocked to the ground and wounds slashed all over her form.

"Agh!"

Her white cape that adorned the signature blue snowflake was shredded. Torn and tattered.

She tried to gain her bearings as she laid on the frigid floor.

Some smaller shards cruelly stuck out of her skin.

All Mina could do was whimper and clutch the gashes, which were thick and wet. Her face was contorted in a grimace as she tried to recover.

"Mama Schnee!"

To distract her attacker, Yang fired a single dust bullet at the raging woman.

The bullet didn't even strike her opponent.

Just before it could graze those glass blades, it erupted before impact. Powder scattered all around the confused tyrant, and then she was forcefully pulled to the ground. Like her own weight was too much to bear. She dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Cinder tried to force herself to stand, but it was for naught.

"Where did you get this dust!?"

Cinder had to know. This was the rarest form of dust Remnant could offer. Even she didn't have it.

Gravity dust.

Seeing Cinder helpless on the icy floor was something Yang took an insurmountable joy in. "It's all thanks to Atlas."

"What?!"

The Faker tried with all her might to stand, but the weight and pressure were just too much. Satisfied, Yang fired a yellow bullet from her left gauntlet and sent it soaring. This time, it was a direct hit. The result sent Cinder into spasms as yellow sparks flew.

This gave Yang a chance to check on her partner. She darted over to the swirl of red and white and knelt.

"Are you okay?" Yang offered her hand.

Smiling, Mina accepted the gesture. "My aura is already working in my favor."

Her words were true, but it was still unsettling to see her pure white form dyed red.

"Here, you gotta little…"

There was a small shard that was sticking out of her skin, so the blonde yanked it out.

Instead of flinching, Mina smiled. "Thank you."

Together, the two checked on their opponent, who was still shaking relentlessly.

"That was our only lightning dust," Yang said in realization.

"You put it to good use."

"Let's hope so."

With that, Wilhelmina poised her rapier at their downed opponent. Instantly, ice shot out of the tip and pricked the air. The sad sight was encased in a caged ice cube in mere seconds. Cinder was a frozen statue inside the cube.

The spectacle was interesting. It could probably be their trophy.

"We did it," the blonde held out her fist.

Having seen her do this gesture with her son, Mina fist bumped her temporary partner.

"Well done, Yan-"

Suddenly, the ice erupted like a volcano. Ice shards scattered all across the room, almost hitting the duo. They had to cover their eyes. Flames engulfed the faux panther faunus. Her entire form was a raging inferno that roared ominously. All the surrounding ice vanished in a mere moment as the flames overwhelmed her. As soon as the blaze appeared, it disappeared into nothingness as Cinder virosciously glared down her opponents.

How dare they underestimate her!

She hadn't reigned for so long based on luck!

It took skill, power, authority, and talent!

Amber eyes warped to a menacing red with wings. Her face was contorted in a fury. Her jaw was set.

For the first time, the partners felt intimidated by the tyrant.

"Oh shit," Yang's jaw almost dropped.

It was like the beast had awakened. A simple nudge and she was up from her slumber.

Silently, Mina agreed as the two took defensive stances. There was no doubt Cinder would try an offensive tactic now. She was livid. Patience was no longer a virtue.

To prepare, Mina activated her semblance. Blue eyes combined with red. Instead of seeing several dots across her form, Cinder was all scarlet. This rendered her semblance useless.

This only meant one thing.

Hatred and rage had consumed the tyrant.

"She has no weak points," Mina explained. "I've never seen anything like it."

Since Mina was a child, she practiced her semblance in her free time. She'd pinpoint those dots on a random person, locate their weak points, and be satisfied to know. Not that she needed to know. It was just practice. In case. Every soul had some weak spots, but not this time. Her form was a violent red. No dots were visible.

"What?" Yang asked in exasperation. "That can't be! She had some earlier!"

Before the two could react, dozens of glass shards slammed into them full force.

They flew backward violently as their heads rang.

***

Another whack.

With a simple swing, dozens of more guards went flying. Multiple screams and light giggles ensued.

Needless to say, Nora was having a field day.

She barely left any opponents for her teammates.

"Take that, you stupid kingdumb!"

Not too far away from Ren and Nora was Sun and Neptune, who were taking a breather.

They'd fought dozens, maybe hundreds of soldiers by this point. Their dust was running low, and so were their auras.

The brothers sat on the cold ground and hugged their white cloaks to insulate warmth.

Sun sniffled a few times, which caused Neptune to look at him.

"Wanna cuddle?"

"What?" came the confused reply.

"To trap some heat," Neptune clarified levelly.

"Dude, don't make it weird," Sun said.

"Is that a 'no?'" Neptune asked, almost sounding defeated.

"That's a hard no."

"Fine then," Neptune said. "But if you get sick I'm telling mom it's on you."

"Whatever," Sun scoffed and curled into his white cloak. "I'm not cuddling, dude."

"Suit yourself."

As the brothers sat in silence, it was entertaining to watch Nora wreck everything in her path.

The only reason why Ren wasn't helping his partner was because she goes overboard sometimes. There was an incident in the past when she almost hit him with her hammer, even though he wasn't the intended target.

She was genuinely remorseful, so he hung back to avoid another incident like that.

He saw the brothers in the distance and joined them on the ground.

"May I?"

Neptune opened his inviting arms. "You may."

Casually, Ren slipped into Neptune's lap like he'd done it a million times. Neptune placed his arms over his shoulders and pulled him in an embrace. Both their white cloaks kept them warm. All while Sun gave them a skeptical look.

"What the hell?" Sun asked. "What're you doing?"

"Insulating some heat," Ren said as if the answer was obvious. "Have fun freezing."

Under the blankets, Neptune slipped Ren a couple of lien.

"Were you put up to this?" Sun asked.

Ren looked offended. "I happen to think your brother is a nice teddy bear."

"Why, thank you, Ren," Neptune replied with a grin.

"You guys are weird," Sun said as he stared at Nora, who was pummeling more guards.

Ren shrugged. "We're not the ones shivering."

Sun ignored the comment and the three watched Nora.

"And stay down!" Nora shouted giddily.

Several guards were screeching like little girls, trying to avoid the lethal hammer. Nora was hitting them like a game of whack-a-mole.

She even sent some flying into nearby walls, trees, or buildings.

She shouted things like:

"Ten points!"

Was when she landed a direct hit on a single guard and sent him crashing into a tree.

"A hundred points!"

Only if she managed to gather a group and hurled them down the gap that surrounded the castle. The bears no longer inhabited the place, so if they survived the fall, they'd be fine.

Sun placed a hand under his chin. "Remind me not to piss her off."

"I will admit, she can be terrifying," Ren said solemnly. "I'm glad she's on our side."

Neptune shrugged. "Hey, it saves us a lot of work."

The other two nodded in agreement.

When the screams died down, Nora sheathed her hammer. It was clear she was breathless as she strode over to her friends, who welcomed her with warm smiles.

"Good job, Nora," Ren praised.

"Yeah, yeah," Nora waved off.

Nonchalantly, Nora dropped in a heap in Ren's lap, who was in Neptune's own. Slyly, Ren and Neptune sent Sun knowing smirks.

Sun gazed at the three white blobs and flailed his arms.

"Oh, come on!"

***

It was difficult to fend off The Rookie and The Champion by herself.

Every time Emerald was about to land a strike on Jaune, Pyrrha would intervene in the nick of time.

Jaune easily deflected her attacks, but had a hard time landing them due to Emerald's agility.

Emerald tried to pick off the weakest link early in the fight, but his partner never let up.

From the start, Emerald knew two-on-one would be a challenge. But this was for her queen. And she wouldn't let her down no matter what.

The only reason Emerald wasn't getting anywhere was because of that infuriating amazon. Pyrrha was frustrating to deal with.

This was getting Emerald nowhere.

She didn't want to risk an attack on The Amazon. Emerald was well-aware of her combat prowess. She had to be careful.

Emerald took extra precautionary measures for this fight. She wasn't wearing metal, so she wouldn't be affected by the gladiator's semblance.

But she wasn't making progress.

Then it hit her.

Jaune was the bait.

No wonder she was breathless. Every time Emerald went for Jaune, Pyrrha intercepted her and landed several strikes in their favor.

The odds were stacked against her. Despite this, Emerald couldn't lose. There was no way she'd upset her queen.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called. "Watch out!"

Since Pyrrha was the opponent she needed to worry about, Emerald focused her illusion semblance on her. That seemed to do the trick when Pyrrha went off on her own to slash air.

"Pyr?" Jaune asked. "What're you aiming at-agh!"

From the sudden jab, Jaune stumbled back. Emerald's foot landed directly onto his gut just below his armor. When he tried to compose himself, Emerald slashed him with her sickles.

"Drop dead already!"

It was clear Emerald was growing impatient. Like she had somewhere to be.

Despite being hit in rapid succession, Jaune absorbed the blows with bravado.

This confused and frustrated Emerald even more.

Why wouldn't he fall?

She jumped backward to form a new plan.

"That wasn't very nice," Jaune chided and glanced over his shoulder. "Seriously, Pyr, what're you doing?!"

"Winning!"

"You're literally hitting air!"

Luckily, Jaune was able to block another strike of a blade with his shield. Maybe his opponent had a semblance he wasn't aware of. Either way, he had to focus.

Agility was her go-to, so he devised a plan.

The moment Emerald struck him from behind, Jaune whirled around with full force. Thanks to the firm, cobblestone ground, his footing was perfect. Just as practiced. He struck her directly in the torso, and she stumbled backward.

However, Emerald balanced herself and dropped to the ground. Without looking behind her, she kicked upward, meeting the end of Pyrrha's glistening javelin. While Emerald fended off the redhead, Jaune approached from behind.

He slammed the blunt end of his sword against her neck.

Hard.

A soft, "Agh!" rang out before Emerald dropped to the ground like dead weight.

Having not expecting it, Pyrrha just stared at the girl on the ground and then looked to her partner.

Pyrrha simply nodded at him in approval. "That is one way to win the fight."

Jaune sheathed his sword and shield with a sheepish grin. "What were you so distracted by?"

"I thought Cinder appeared," Pyrrha admitted. "I am a fool for falling for such simple trickery. Her semblance is illusion."

Jaune shrugged. "At least you figured it out. Most people probably wouldn't."

"I suppose you're right," Pyrrha stated. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Jaune smiled. "Are you?"

From his genuine concern, a blush crept on Pyrrha's cheeks. The red matched her hair. The sudden tint made him alarmed.

"Pyr?" he asked worriedly and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick? You're really red."

"I-I'm fine!"

From this contact, that caused her to blush even more.

"You sure?"

To make sure, Jaune inched closer to her face. This caused her to freeze in place.

"Jaune, I assure you, I'm more than fine."

The concern etched deeply on his face switched to one of relief. The kind of expression Pyrrha grown to love.

"If you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title refers to Reach Out to the Truth!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	62. Get Out

Blake screamed out in agony and bloody murder as the sharpness sent shock waves through her body.

Adam leaned over her with wicked eyes. The sharp blade was impaled deeply into his opponent's abdomen. Blood was already seeping into the white cloak.

Snow dyed crimson.

"I don't want to do this, my love. But with your stance, you give me no choice."

Quickly, Adam withdrew the blade, which caused her to screech at a high-pitch.

The ex-spy started to shallowly breathe to compose herself. As long as she drew breath, she wouldn't give in.

"Y-your master…"

Adam tilted his head in confusion. "What about her?"

For the next line, Blake took a greedy gulp of air.

"Cinder's not even a faunus!"

The bull faunus pointed the sword directly at her throat. "Shut the hell up!"

Satisfied from his reaction, Blake smirked through the throbbing pain as she laid in the cold floor.

"The woman you look up to… worship… praise… is one of the people you despise so much! She's a human!"

"How dare you say that about her!"

Just as he was about to slice through her neck, Blake managed to deflect the sharp edge with Gambol Shroud. Although, the movement caused the shock waves to intensify.

Until now, she was acting like she was more drained than she actually was. When she blocked the slash and swiped his feet, Adam stumbled backward.

She took that as her chance to hop back and think of a new plan.

However, the wound in her side distracted her. Blake stubbornly grasped the gash. It was painful, but her aura was slowly doing its job. Right now, all she could do was ignore it. She had no choice.

There was a raging bull literally fuming right in front of her.

With a war cry, Adam charged at the cat faunus. Luckily, Blake knew what he was like personality wise. The boy could never hold back his temper, so she will use that to her full advantage.

Adam swung the blade directly into her torso, only for her to shatter to pieces. The dark debris scattered all around him.

"Another clone?!"

Blake danced all around him with two clones. The three cat faunus landed several stabs in rapid succession. All Adam could do was block or dodge the hits.

It was difficult to knock him off his feet.

The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Determined to watch him fall, the real Blake collapsed her sword to its gun form. Her clones distracted the raging bull, and she made another snide remark to enrage him further.

"Cinder Fall is just a human!" Blake hissed firmly. "I've been waiting for so long to tell you! Just to see your reaction!"

"Shut up!"

"She betrayed you!"

In a fury, Blake opened fire as she circled around him extremely rapidly. She was just a white blur. Her clones had vanished since Adam landed solid slashes.

To defend himself from the bullets, Adam blocked each one with expert reflexes. With each hit, his sword glowed an ominous red.

Suddenly, Adam become composed. In fact, he was smirking rather than raging. It was an unsettling shift of attitude. Unsettling enough to cause Blake to step backward.

Her gun was steaming as she rested it by her side.

Adam briefly sheathed his sword and chuckled menacingly. Almost maniacally.

Golden eyes narrowed as the epiphany hit her full force.

She'd never witnessed his inner potential before.

Until now.

"His semblance…"

He released the blade-

***

"I'm done playing games!" Mercury warned.

After that, Mercury dropped to the floor and broke out in what Ruby could only describe as intense dance moves.

She knew better than to think he was dancing for the hell of it.

Good thing she planned exactly for that.

Before he could conjure up several more white spheres, Ruby encircled her opponent rapidly, using her scythe as leverage. Dozens of rose petals scattered in her wake.

Her semblance allowed her to move extremely swiftly as she became nothing but a blur of white and red.

Mercury was left dazed as she prowled around him, but that didn't stop him from conjuring up more spheres. Before he could do so, Ruby slashed him, not giving him a chance to retaliate.

When there was an opening, she soared at the boy, who readied his leg to block the harsh swing. This caused Ruby to narrowly tilt to the side and slide past him with her beloved scythe in hand.

Without warning, Mercury launched at her to initiate melee combat. His previous stunt caused her to slow down if only a little.

The opponents exchanged several blows.

Unfortunately, Ruby was stuck with mostly parrying and barely dodging his jabs. Every strong kick caused a dent in her aura. His legs were so powerful they felt like steel.

Steel eventually collided with bone and Ruby was sent soaring backward with a yelp.

Rather than the soft floor, Ruby crashed into the wall. The air was strangled from her lungs as she coughed and gasped. Her white form slid down agonizingly slow.

It was hard to breathe. Possibly fractured ribs. She had this type of injury before, so the sudden throbbing pain was expected.

Before Mercury could land another fatal kick in her torso, Ruby dove out of the way with the help of the recoil on her weapon.

Despite being unable to breathe properly, Ruby was on her feet in mere seconds. Mainly because she didn't have a choice. One more impact like that, and she was sure her innocent, pure aura would shatter.

For now, her aura seemed to be fine. Breathing came a little easier and the pain was slowly ebbing away. It was doing its job thoroughly as she slightly hunched over.

What she had planned was risky.

But worth it.

Just as Mercury pounced, Ruby baited herself.

Again, the boy harshly kicked her torso in the same exact spot. This time, the impact was lessened due to Ruby bracing herself by surrounding her form with her protective aura.

Before Ruby careened backward, a rippling slice rang out.

Instead of denting the wall, Ruby tumbled to the floor.

A harsh ensued from her opponent.

She smirked.

"Agh," Mercury grunted. "What the hell?!"

His legs were frozen in place. He was completely and utterly immobilized.

Perfect.

With all her strength, Ruby shot off the floor with her speed semblance. Hundreds of rose petals drifted to the carpet and landed peacefully as the white reaper encircled her opponent.

She viciously bolted around the trapped boy. With each step, she increased her speed as she used her semblance to the maximum, her white cape flowing behind her. The bright blue snowflake on her back fluttered in the breeze.

Mercury had a hard time following the glimmer of red. Ruby was too fast for the naked eye.

Soon enough, Ruby's speed allowed her to create a violent red whirlwind. She was a storm.

The winds were so harsh that Mercury abandoned the idea of breaking out of the ice to cover his eyes. It was too loud to hear anything. His ears were too busy focusing on the howls.

Due to the harsh gust, Mercury wasn't the only one affected. Any debris lifted and swirled in the surrounding wind.

After several seconds, her began to gasp for air.

In a panic, his hands clutched over his throat.

Every second, he grew weaker. All the oxygen was sucked from his lungs.

The tiny strained sounds he emitted compelled Ruby to accel even faster.

She slowed down when her enemy slumped to the side.

That was when Ruby halted, leaving thousands of tiny rose petals in her wake. The red whirlwind eased, and eventually settled.

In the aftermath, the furniture was sprawled everywhere. Couches clumped with various torn portraits. Random wreckage scattered on the once white carpet. The carpet was hardly visible under all the debris.

"Eheheh, sorry Weiss."

Ruby shrugged to herself.

"She'll forgive me."

Slowly, Ruby approached the unconscious boy, who was lying on his side. His feet were still glued to the ground, so his legs were bent awkwardly. He'd feel that when he'd wake up.

However, Ruby was going to keep him like this. This way, her friends wouldn't be in danger. At least from him.

Weakly, Ruby kicked his side.

"That's for Zwei, you meanie."

***

"Which one?"

As Winter sat across from her, Weiss absorbed her words.

Those two words.

There were so few, yet spoke so much. Volumes.

What did Winter mean by 'which one'? Which explosion?

Since Weiss had escaped, there'd been two explosions.

What'd Winter mean by that? Was Winter responsible for more than one of Vale's recent explosions?

She was capable of betraying her kingdom, but killing people? Who exactly was this person sitting in front of her? Did Weiss even know her sister anymore?

One of the explosions obliterated her haven- Baroque Theater.

That wasn't without consequences. Dozens of civilians, both human and faunus, were killed.

Mutilated.

Dismembered.

Horrible deaths.

There was one person who was caught. Only one person who was executed by the guillotine from that tragedy.

A radical human.

Lion ears flicked in recollection.

Then again, that human did yell something just before he died. Before the blade sliced his head like paper.

Weiss repeated the words out loud to her sister.

"'I was paid to do it.'"

Hesitant azure orbs met stern ice.

Winter said nothing.

Weiss bit her lower lip and folded her hands in her lap.

That was all she needed to say.

Nothing.

Back then, his cry was desperate. Pleading for someone to believe him moments before death. Of course, Adam waved off his final words. Convincing the crowd that he was trying to frighten people to the bitter end.

Either Adam knew the truth, or he just wanted more bloodshed. Either one would satisfy his blood lust.

Anyone capable of this…

Was a monster.

There was another explosion just minutes before the ex-princess broke into the icy citadel. However, she had no idea if people were hurt. All she knew was that it provided an advantage. A distraction for them to slip inside.

In fact, Weiss wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it to her room if it wasn't for the blast. There'd be a lot more guards. The most recent explosion truly was a blessing in disguise.

So if Winter was responsible for that one, then what?

It's not like that made the first explosion any less worse.

"Winter."

Winter noticeably gulped. Like she was a child about to be lectured by a strict mother.

She had been preparing for this day for over ten years, but she still wasn't ready for the outcome. She wasn't ready for someone to know the full extent of her sins. She wasn't proud of them. It was something she had to do. At least that's what she told herself.

"Yes, Weiss?"

"How could you?" Weiss' voice shook with misery, yet somehow remained composed.

"I had no choice."

Something inside Weiss snapped. In a fury, she stood and slammed her fists on the desk. The white lilies swayed in response.

"You made plenty of choices, Winter! All of them… despicable!"

Winter stood and placed her hands calmly on the mahogany desk.

"You think I don't know that?"

Hesitantly, the lion faunus dipped her head. Previously, she raised her voice, but now she spoke lowly, her voice almost wavered.

"Why…?"

Her sister was the source of this pain?

The source of everything?

Despite everything Winter had done, Weiss couldn't bring herself to despise her.

She didn't have the heart for it.

"My own selfish desires," Winter informed.

From her answer, Weiss raised her head and stared at her directly in the eyes. Her gaze pried into her soul. "You're not going to apologize?"

"No."

The ex-princess gave her an incredulous look, so Winter felt the need to explain.

"Look at you, Weiss. Look at how far you've come. How far your friends have come. After all this is done, this kingdom will be renewed. Under your rule."

"We didn't come to take the throne," the lion faunus stated. "Our only goal is to dethrone The Faker. The rest is up for the citizens to decide."

"The Faker?" Winter asked.

"Cinder."

Winter hummed in amusement. "I suppose the nickname suits her. Tell me, did you think you would get this far?"

"Since the day we broke out of prison," Weiss said with no doubt. "However, I will admit I hadn't thought of what comes after The Faker is gone."

"As you said before, the citizens can make their own decisions," Winter informed levelly. "They've seen how different you are from the former king."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't help the record," the ex-princess replied. "Winter, what do you plan to do? Obviously, you have thought this through for so long."

"I'll leave."

The lion faunus gazed at the woman. There was her familiar poker face. The siblings knew that statement was for the best. No matter how much they wanted to deny it. If word ever got out about what truly happened behind closed doors, the citizens would want her head.

It was true Weiss cared for her sister, but she couldn't forgive her for what she'd done.

"It's favorable for you to get out of my kingdom."

Her little sister's words hurt, but were necessary.

Winter soaked up her little sister's form. Her chin was held high. Her posture was straight. She spoke sternly with clear diction. Those lion ears were perked up and alert, no longer hiding. Those blue eyes gleamed with determination.

"You've grown quite a bit," Winter stated.

For the first time, Weiss thought she saw the barest upward twitch of the woman's lips. Slowly, Winter placed a gentle hand in between those fluffy lion ears. From the contact, Weiss didn't pull away. She didn't particularly like it, either. However, there was nothing to be gained from rejecting her. The contact was something her mother used to do to soothe her. Perhaps Winter was aware of this.

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," the lion faunus said. She was relieved this would end on a good note.

Winter removed her hand from her head. "You don't wish to punish me? Perhaps kill me?"

"Not seeing you again is punishment enough and I could never kill you. Don't be ridiculous," Weiss stated. "Unfortunately, you have proven to be a threat to Vale. Don't show your face in my kingdom ever again."

"One day, you may come to regret your decision," Winter partially warned.

"Maybe," the lion faunus admitted. "But right now, I don't. You have single-handedly ravaged Vale. It's up to us to clean up your mess."

"Fair enough."

With that, Winter walked over to the pale white door. She opened it and glanced over her shoulder.

"Farewell, sister."

Before Weiss even had the chance to react, the door shut.

Slowly, Weiss glided over to the door and rested her forehead against it.

"Now you call me that… as if this wasn't hard enough…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter was technically one of the bad guys, but she wasn't evil. Very debatable, but you can't deny she cares for her sister. At least a tiny bit.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	63. Fallen Prizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Fake Patty's was yesterday and I forgot to upload ahead of time this time.

There was the red glow of the ominous blade-

Until now, Blake had no idea what her enemy's semblance was. Every day for a good chunk of her life was spent interacting with the monster before her. Yet, she didn't know much about his fighting style. Other than the fact that he was brutal.

Since Adam was fond of his trusted sword, Blake did everything in her power to dodge the next swing.

If his semblance was centered on the blade, she was going to avoid it at all costs.

The cat faunus was successful and narrowly swiped passed the sharp edge. She crouched to the side as the arc of the sword burned around her.

As she dodged, time stopped.

When she was about to angle her feet to jump backward, she was blasted violently into the wall behind her.

From the force of the impact, sickening crunch noises ensued. A huge dent embedded around her frighteningly still form. Her body didn't even slide down. Her jaw lowered, but no sound came out. If she could cry out in agony, she would.

Did his sword slice her after all? Is that why she was frozen in place? Why she was glued to the shattered wall?

She didn't feel any cuts graze her body. There was the throbbing in her back. The torturous pounding of her ribs. The pain sent shock waves through her body and she grimaced.

Her previous wound in her abdomen felt like it ripped open again.

To confirm her thoughts, there was more blood seeping out her side. Her white cloak was soaked from the vital liquid.

Adam strode over to her with a smirk, deep satisfaction written all over his expression.

Now that Blake had time to inspect herself, she concluded she wasn't sliced open.

Then why was she stuck to the wall?

The shock wave!

Blake wasn't carved from his semblance, but since she was in such proximity, she was still affected. His offhand power was strong enough to send her flying into the wall. All without so much as touching her.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Adam gazed down at his blade fondly. He glided a finger along the sharp tip. "I've been waiting a long time to use it. No one's been worthy enough to see my true power."

While she was caught in the web, he whirled his sword.

The familiar crimson beam ensued like previously.

It wasn't a calm glow like Ruby's familiar trail. This trail screamed ominously. It was tainted unlike her girlfriend's pure form.

As the blade connected, her head rolled off and her body disappeared.

Only the massive dent in the white wall remained.

"Huh?!"

"What is with you and chopping off heads?!"

Since Adam wasn't expecting his opponent to recover so fast, he ate the full force of her sword. The tip of her katana ran through his shoulder so easily it was like impaling paper.

"Agh!"

Rapidly, Blake wedged the katana into his body. It wouldn't have been that devastating of a blow. Only, it was over his previous bullet wound hole. The pain had to be increased tenfold as the sharp edge dug into his body.

As the bull faunus stumbled back in agony, Blake yanked out the sharp blade with full force. As she did so, she wiggled it out of his shoulder. To irritate the wound and cause more of a dent in his aura.

The ensuing screams were music to her ears.

It was almost cruel.

Blake almost felt bad, but then she thought about what he did to Weiss.

She didn't feel bad anymore.

As Adam grunted, Blake took a moment to compose herself.

Her hand glided over her torso. The gash had reopened, confirming her fears. Her aura did little to heal it this time now that she was more drained. She also had some fractured ribs. It was painful to breathe. Every breath sent pangs shooting up her body.

At least Adam was in the same boat.

The bull faunus bared his teeth as he gripped his shoulder. His palm was coated in blood. The aggravated wound had to hurt like hell.

Despite the tense situation, Blake smiled from the sight.

Seeing him trapped in a corner like this…

This was the moment she lived for.

Shakily, Blake aimed her gun at him.

No hesitation. A firm, confident grip.

Her finger pulled down the trigger.

Another ear-piercing shot.

The bullet hit his other shoulder. This time, it didn't slice cleanly through. It was embedded in his skin as he yelped and stumbled back. Despite the sudden shock, Adam refused to fall.

Instead, he leaped forward. Like his adrenaline and rage were consuming him.

He was so swift that Blake had no time to react. In her weakened state, she was unable to fend him off. Adam knocked into Blake like a charging bull and the two slammed onto the unforgiving ground.

Adam toppled over her, his grip was firmly on her gun. He pointed it away from himself and angled it toward the wall. Before she could even move, he clipped her legs so she couldn't wrestle him away.

"I'm assuming you won't tell me where the hell you got this?" the bull faunus glanced at the shaking gun.

"Screw off!"

Several grunts rang out as she struggled to move.

It was futile.

No matter how much she fought, Adam pinned her down.

Although, it was clear he was struggling to keep her in place. Both of his aggravated wounds were obviously bothering him as he grimaced down at her.

Meanwhile, Blake was still striving to get out of his iron grip. He was too big and bulky. Not to mention pinned on top of her. Combine that with her injuries, Blake was in no state to force him off.

She couldn't breathe properly. The pressure his body forced upon her didn't help. The gash in her side sent shock waves and constantly pulsated through her body.

Her grunts were of pain, but more prominent frustration.

Adam leaned down on her. There was something else besides the craving for blood in his eyes.

Disgusting lust.

Beneath the mask was horrifying.

For a moment, Adam's legs loosened. When her knee was free, Blake jabbed it into his crotch, but that only made him angry.

"My love, we both know you want this."

He leaned down closely next to her ear and inhaled sharply.

Instead of being frightened, Blake wiggled even more from under his grip.

"Get off of me you-"

A sharp, thin blade breached the other side of his body before her very eyes. The lethal blade ran through his back and out his chest.

Amber orbs became the size of dinner plates as her lips quivered.

There was the gurgling of blood, which caused Blake's cat ears to flick.

All at once, Adam's body was drained of strength.

Blake gasped and crawled backward now that his grip was forcibly loosened.

As she crawled back, she noticed some light fled from his eyes. Visible even beneath the mask.

In seconds, his bulky mass fell to the side. There were strained noises as he tipped over.

After he fell, Blake gained a clear line of sight.

Her savior-

"Weiss!"

"Forgive me," Weiss said solemnly as she lightly flicked the blade to clean it of the blood. The droplets splattered on the white floor and walls. "You did the same thing for me despite the consequences, so thank you."

"For the millionth time, you're welcome," Blake half-smiled up at her.

Adam was gasping for air. The unsettling sounds snatched their attention.

It was then that Blake understood.

Her friend wanted her more than anyone to be the one to kill him. Weiss intentionally avoided a vital spot.

She just wanted to stab him. He was the one who caused her so much pain from the torture months before.

Responsible for so much sorrow and anguish.

Even more so for the cat faunus.

Adam was limp on the floor and coughing up mountains of blood. A pitiful sight.

"Here," Weiss held out her hand.

Blake accepted the gesture and stood, albeit wobbly. To keep her steady, the lion faunus had her lean on her for support.

"Careful."

The ex-spy said nothing and released her katana.

Unlike him, Blake would end his suffering swiftly. Not draw it out. She wasn't the monster he was.

"Goodbye, Adam."

Carefully, she hovered the lethal blade over his heart.

"M-my lo-"

A snip filled the air. Azure and amber couldn't pry away. It was like she was cutting paper.

The sword ran directly through his heart. It was a clean cut. One that was almost humane.

There was a fleeted breath from his lips before he went limp on the floor. The gurgling ceased and he stopped struggling frantically to breathe.

The sight was unsettling, but more than satisfactory. There was less evil in this world now.

"Well done," the lion faunus said strongly, yet feebly.

Praising her friend for killing felt so wrong, but so right.

Blake was silent and leaned down to inspect his body. No beats came from his neck, so there was no pulse, meaning he wasn't suffering anymore.

Weiss sent her an empathetic gaze before Blake pried off his signature mask.

Her prize.

It hadn't changed since the day she met him. The same daunting, intricate details were carved and painted. The ominous mask suited him a little too well.

"He was fond of this," Blake stated as she curled her fingers around it.

"Hm," Weiss hummed as she stared at his pale, exposed face. "I can see why he wore it."

The enemy had fallen. That didn't mean he was safe from subtle jabs. Blake stifled a soft chuckle and she let the mask drift to the stained floor. When it thumped, she crushed it under her foot.

The mask shattered.

Weiss only watched her friend in satisfaction, but worry fueled her when Blake collapsed to her knees.

Her breathing became ragged suddenly, and the ex-spy almost tipped over, but her friend held her upright.

"Hey, hey," Weiss knelt next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, the other wrapped around her waist. "Don't move so much, okay? You're safe now. Let me heal you."

Blake took greedy gulps of air as she clutched the wound in her side. Weiss had been worried since she arrived. Blake's white cloak was mixed with red. It was obvious the wound in her side bothered her when she grimaced.

With care, the lion faunus coaxed her to lay down. A pale hand hovered over the seeping gash. When her bright green aura seeped into Blake's body, it was clear she had more than one internal injury. Her ribs also needed help. Perhaps that was why she became so breathless so quickly. Couple that with her adrenaline wearing off.

Weiss concentrated during the transfer, hoping to alleviate any dire stress her friend may feel. To soothe her more, the other hand rubbed in between those cat ears. This always gave her comfort, so hopefully that'd do the same for her friend.

A relieved sigh was her answer.

"We did it," the cat faunus said as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. She allowed herself to lean onto her friend comfortably and focused on the cool aura. It was like an ice pack for her injuries.

"Yeah," the ex-princess smiled down at her. "We did."

Faintly, Blake smiled back. "How'd meeting with Winter go? I'm guessing there wasn't a... fight? At least not... a physical one?"

"We won't be seeing her again," Weiss informed solemnly as a lion ear flicked. Listening to her struggling pants was hard for her to bear.

"Is she…?"

"No, she is not deceased," Weiss said obviously. "I could never kill my only sister. However…" she glanced to the floor, where the bloodied corpse of Adam lay. "I have no qualms about him. He was truly the walking form of evil."

Blake took a deep breath. "He really was."

Weiss nodded. "Hush. Concentrate on your breathing, okay?"

With that, Blake allowed herself to relax as she enjoyed the transfer. Over time, her breathing became more steady as the cool aura trickled into her bloodstream. Before, Weiss could feel the thunderous heartbeat and vibrations that were like a stampede of horses, but that had slowed. The gash in her side slowly stitched together, which caused the blood to stop flowing and pooling around them. While she transferred her own life force, Weiss was gently rubbing in between those ears.

Grateful, Blake set a hand over her glowing green one.

"Better?" the lion faunus asked.

"Much."

As Blake gained her bearings, Weiss glanced around the room.

"The kitchen is ruined."

Blake faintly giggled.

"My bad."

Glass shards just slammed into them full force.

Yang and Wilhelmina crashed into the icy ground with harsh thumps. Multiple grunts rang out as their battered forms sprawled out.

Their opponent was now seemingly invincible.

The tyrant was consumed in red. All the ice around her melted instantly, and she burned in a fury.

White and yellow crawled backward, each barely able to dodge the dozens of ice shards that were hurled at them again.

Streaks of blood seeped into the ice around their forms.

With great effort, Yang forced herself to her feet and scrambled over to her partner.

The two found their footing in a panic and inspected the enemy.

Cinder was in such a rage that she couldn't see clearly.

Red engulfed her vision.

The Faker hurled fire balls at the determined duo. At this point, Cinder was just aiming at their forms.

"Mama Schnee!"

Since Wilhelmina was already struck by several shards and covered in gashes, her movement was slow. Yang noticed this and threw herself in front of her, shielding her.

Yang took the brunt of the raging spheres of fire and acted as a human shield.

Wilhelmina gasped when smoke clouded over her form.

"Yang-"

"I'm okay," Yang said through grit teeth, a grimace in her voice. When the smoke faded, Mina was reassured that it was true. "What about you? You good?"

"Thanks to you."

"I'm glad," the blonde stated. "The princess would kill me if you got hurt."

Suddenly, there was another ice shard hurled her way. Yang barely dodged the jagged edge by leaning to the side. All while not even turning around.

"Don't worry," the blonde said in a frighteningly solemn tone as she glanced over her shoulder. "I didn't forget about ya."

The casualness in her voice sent Cinder in an even bigger rage. It was like the blonde wasn't treating her as the proper enemy. Like she was a mere nuisance.

From the thought, Cinder growled. A low snarl. Almost like she was no longer human. It was a growl so frightening it almost caused Yang to step back in fear. She'd never heard anything like it. Nothing can be compared to that growl. Not even Adam's.

Before Yang took a full step back, something clicked.

She could be just as intimidating.

There was even more energy swirling within her. All those hits she absorbed so far added up. Stacked on top of each other. Mountains upon mountains of raw power.

The blonde glanced back at Mina, who was healing her leg. "You said she has no weak points?"

To make sure, Wilhelmina narrowed her eyes and focused the visual. Cinder was scarlet. Still no dots.

"None."

"Then I'll make some!"

With a broad grin, Yang slammed her fists together.

Her form erupted in a blinding light. The flames enshrouded her body. Unlike Cinder, her fire was pure and shined like the sun. Her wild mane was a raging inferno that roared brilliantly. Her controlled fury howled through the icy citadel. The flames were so torrid that the ice around her melted. Steam rose, which added to her daunting appearance. Once caring lilac eyes warped a menacing red.

These combinations reminded Wilhelmina of a dragon. No wonder why Taiyang called her that.

Despite Yang's rage, she was smiling.

Without warning, Yang pounced off the floor like a cheetah.

She flew at her with unrivaled speeds as she rocketed a punch to her jaw. The swing was so powerful that Cinder flew backward, only to flip and land on her feet.

After landing, Cinder received more jabs. Blocked and dodged every lethal uppercut.

When she was able, Cinder released her dual blades and used them to go on the offensive. Unfortunately for her, Yang was in overdrive as she blocked every slice.

Multiple grunts rang out as the two were locked in fierce melee combat. Each unable to get the best of the other.

The only thing that broke Cinder's defenses was when Yang cocked her gauntlet to initiate her signature left hook.

Not even the tyrant could prepare herself for that blow.

The seemingly invincible woman whizzed away and into the wall. This caused sickening crunch noises to fill the arena.

While Cinder dropped to the floor, Yang checked on her partner.

Mina had a hand pressed on her leg. A trail of blood leaked to the floor. It looked morbid, but Wilhelmina was okay. She just needed treatment.

It was then that the sound of frantic footsteps consumed their hearing.

The partners looked up to see Cinder heading toward the double doors.

"Hey!" Yang yelped. "Where the hell are you goin'?!"

No reply. Cinder was too focused. Obviously, she was hell-bent on going somewhere.

"All bark and no bite!? You can't run away from us!"

There was no way the blonde would let this menace avoid her crimes. Her horrible, unimaginable wrongdoings.

Since Yang was still on a high from her semblance, she took off in her direction. Now that Wilhelmina had a chance to recover, she followed.

Cinder was surprisingly quick in the chase. When Yang was about to snatch and trip her like prey, The Faker sprouted several sharp icicles from the floor. This blocked their chances to attack and caused Yang to stammer back.

This way, Cinder gained more distance from her opponents.

"What's she planning!?" Yang asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" Mina shouted.

This continued for a couple of minutes. Various icicles stuck up from the floors and almost impaled them several times. Almost skewered them to shreds. Not only did their eyes not leave their target, but they had to be aware of their surroundings. The slightest misstep meant certain death.

A frigid ice shard almost stabbed Yang-

"Move!"

Before Yang could react, her partner had pushed her to the side. The blonde swayed dangerously, and ultimately dodged the deadly icicle.

Somehow, Yang kept her balance. "Thanks for that!"

Mina went back to focusing on their surroundings, and more importantly, the fleeing red. "Don't thank me yet!"

At last, Cinder bursted through the doors at the end of what felt like the hundredth hallway. Seconds later, streaks of white and yellow followed.

This wasn't a room.

It was the remains of Baroque Theater.

It was a little more clean. The body parts were no longer present. The debris was stacked on top of as mountains.

From the sight, Wilhelmina's heart sank. She knew exactly why Cinder was here.

Quickly, The Faker headed toward the back of where the stage had previously been.

A powerful spell exploded in between the doors, which caused them to fly open and the tyrant darted inside.

Yang and Mina followed after glancing reassuringly amongst each other.

What was once a high-tech room was reduced to ash.

Every bottle of dust was gone.

"This is what blew up earlier?!" Cinder yelped in realization. "How could this be? The only person who knows about this is-"

While she was distracted, Wilhelmina rushed her.

Her thin rapier ran through her body. The blade stuck proudly out of her chest and she rasped a final word.

"-Winter."

Slowly, Cinder fell to the side. All the energy in her body was sapped by the blade. It was like the weapon absorbed her zest.

The captain had sunk with her ship. The boat split in half and drifted to the icy waters that finally settled.

As she slumped over, the black ears on her head fell off.

While Yang grabbed the ears, Wilhelmina yanked out the blade.

"What'd she mean by Winter?" Yang asked. "Did she...?"

"I've no doubt."

With ultimate pleasure, Yang crushed the ears.

"Let's get outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The explosion at the start of the revolution (just before they raided the castle) screwed over our beloved Cincin! Winter saved them all, but she was also the one who screwed them in the first place. Isn't that dandy?
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	64. The Bell Tolls

"You got nailed real bad."

"No shit."

Qrow sputtered and leaned back stiffly. He was practically frozen in place. The slightest movement would put him more at risk.

With care, Taiyang hovered his hands over his wounds and the green glow emitted.

In response, the injured huntsman coughed a few times. It was clear to Tai that the worst of his patient's injuries weren't the visible wounds.

"Don't move so much or the poison will travel quicker," Tai advised.

Another weak cough, and Qrow gave him a look. "I'd like to see you try not to cough."

As Taiyang focused on his bloodstream, he shook his head. "You're a tough son of a bitch," he admitted. From the past, he learned that feeding Qrow's ego helped him recover faster.

"I know," a light chuckle. Qrow whipped his head to the side, where his opponent had fallen. "Hear that, stingy?"

No reply. Tyrian was knocked out cold.

"You pummeled him," Tai said with a smile. "It was nice to see you in action again."

"In case you didn't notice, I'm a wreck myself," Qrow quipped. "But thanks."

Tai lightly chuckled. "Be quiet and try to relax."

Qrow's fight took longer than anticipated. Since they'd never seen the scorpion faunus before, they didn't expect him to be so skilled in combat. Qrow ended up paying for his misjudgement, but it was worth it to watch his opponent drop.

A few minutes of silence past. Much to Taiyang's pleasure. His patient would cough every now and then, but he was motionless for the most part. A valiant effort. Especially since the poison couldn't have been painless.

It took longer than Tai liked to address the poison. First, he had to seal the external wounds. Leaving them open would only irritate and serve as a catalyst for the poison. Then he began the purification process. Which would take several more minutes.

Qrow seemed to be enjoying it as his face rested from a grimace. Heavy pants shifted to steady breaths as he focused on Tai's concentrated expression. It was oddly calming.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the reinforcements to arrive.

Sun, Neptune, Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha rapidly approached the duo, who were on the ground.

"Qrow," Nora blurted. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine thanks to Tai here."

"You… don't look fine," Nora replied tiredly.

Suddenly, Nora dropped to her knees rather abruptly. Multiple gasps ensued as Ren rushed to her side and knelt next to her. While he set a soothing hand on her back, Qrow replied.

"Neither do you."

Nora breathed a little more air out of her nose from the comment. She was totally and utterly drained. At least Ren made her feel better.

"Easy, Nora," Ren comforted. "Worry about yourself for once."

The orange-haired tank's breaths struggled. Her exhaustion finally grabbed her. Now that the battle had died down, her adrenaline withered away. Fatigue and relief overwhelmed her all at once and caused her knees to buckle.

"In and out," Pyrrha coaxed soothingly. She was on the other side of her friend and could feel the thundering vibrations through her back. "Steady your breathing and heartbeat, okay?"

Taking the advice, Nora didn't speak and elected to nod.

"Rest," Ren advised. "You really should've paced yourself."

Nora lightly giggled and tiredly lifted her head to meet his worried gaze. "I couldn't help myself."

"I know," Ren gave her a small smile.

Slowly, the boy leaned in.

Two pairs of lips ensnared.

If Nora's breath wasn't taken away before, it was now. At first, the kiss was hesitant. After a couple of seconds, Nora melted into the soft contact. His lips were soft like fluffy pancakes. She'd waited so long for this moment, but certainly didn't expect it to happen like this in front of an audience.

Still, it was nice… almost heavenly. A nice change from the rage of battle. After the storm had settled.

Several seconds passed and it was then that the situation dawned on her.

She was kissing Ren!?

He initiated it?!

Did he have a concussion?

Nora recoiled like a spring and the two pulled apart. Her face was as red as a cherry. Her white cloak only added to her flushed cheeks.

"W-w-w-what?! Ren, are you okay?"

Ren lightly chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Looks like your energy is back."

"Y-yeah," Nora couldn't stop stammering.

To reassure her, Ren leaned in closely, savoring that flustered expression before lightly poking her nose. "Boop."

He was okay.

With a grin, Nora poked his nose. "Boop."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm gonna go find the others," Neptune stated. "We should've given them enough time by now."

As Sun checked over Qrow, he yelled over his shoulder. "Be careful!"

"Don't do anything you're good at," Jaune advised.

"Like being stupid," Sun finished.

Instead of being upset from the jab, Neptune sent them a twinkling grin. "Thanks."

With that, Neptune went on his way to the castle.

"That kid…" Tai muttered and glanced at the monkey faunus. "He's more troublesome than you."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

While his brother was rounding up the rest of their friends, Sun kept a close eye on the downed enemy. The man was motionless, but it was best to be safe.

Sun glared at the downed faunus.

"So you're Blake's replacement."

No response, which left him satisfied.

"Not like it matters anymore," he added with a grin. "You guys are done for."

Despite the feeling of victory, Sun was exhausted. His friends were beat, too.

Taiyang was still working hard to heal Qrow. Obviously, the huntsman was in bad shape as he lay on the ground. Nora just collapsed, but seemed fine after the kiss. The rest of them were completely drained. Like all the energy was sapped from their bodies.

The everyday guards that patrolled this kingdom weren't so tough. It was their sheer numbers that proved to be a challenge. Another reason why the dust was so handy.

The sounds of battle had died out. It was quiet and almost frighteningly still. Like time had frozen.

Normally, Vale was bustling with people. Mainly faunus and a few humans. The kingdom usually roared with life, sometimes literally, but currently it felt dead.

Various bodies scattered all around the kingdom. None had gotten up to walk away yet. The group was careful, so no one should be dead. Just knocked out cold. At least for a long time.

The number one thing they wanted to avoid was bloodshed.

Weiss had issued the order of as few deaths as possible. A command they were more than willing to follow. However, that didn't mean Vale would come out of this unscathed. Not like it would be clean like a washed plate.

A few daunting details stood out.

There was smoke rising from the icy citadel.

It was deathly quiet. Almost frighteningly so.

The bodies.

Although they weren't dead, it was still unsettling.

There was the ringing of the bell. It chimed for miles and rocked the kingdom.

The bell was placed in the center of the kingdom for all to hear. For the citizens to know what time it was. When the sun would set or rise.

The bell tolls.

Since no one had a way of telling time besides the angle of the sun, the bell reassured the citizens.

It was finally safe.

As he stood protectively by Qrow, Jaune glanced around. At first, his expression was full of worry, but he smiled.

"This silence is unsettling, but I don't know- it feels like a good thing."

Pyrrha's calculating gaze was locked onto the smoky castle in the distance. "Did we do the right thing?"

To comfort her, Jaune set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "For the future, I have no doubt."

From the contact, Pyrrha slowly turned around to face her partner.

The future…

That sounded nice.

She wondered what her future looked like.

For some reason, she thought that was answered for her as she gazed yearningly in front of her.

Those hopeful, determined blue eyes swirled with optimism.

She felt as though she was swimming in them-

Suddenly, a gentle pair of lips met her own.

Those pools of blue vanished behind eyelids.

Naturally, her eyes fluttered shut as well. To enjoy the full extent of the kiss.

It was bliss.

Like a midnight breeze caressing leaves. Like a blossoming dream. She feared she'd wake up any moment, but his taste reassured her that this was reality.

The pair stayed like that for several moments, simply absorbing each other.

A fake cough.

This caused them to gently separate and reminded them of who was watching.

"Standin' right here, you know," Sun said and crossed his arms in victory. "It's about time."

The pair turned as red as tomatoes.

"Pyr, a-are you okay? A-any injuries?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine!" she insisted. "You?"

"I-I'm more than okay now."

Together, the two held hands. The grip was warm.

Despite the cold air, it was warm…

"I'm glad," Pyrrha sent him a champion's smile.

Sun slyly smirked. "Okay, I'll stop cock-blockin' you now," he jokingly punched the other blonde in the shoulder.

"What?!" Jaune yelped.

If Pyrrha wasn't red before, she was now.

***

It took longer than expected, but eventually, Neptune found all his friends and gathered them. They were all in separate locations in the vast castle. Thanks to the blueprints, he found them easily and rounded them like cattle.

Because of their injuries, they needed help limping out of the castle. Ruby had a little trouble, and Blake even more. The couple helped each other walk with their own body weight as support. Yang and Neptune aided Wilhelmina, who had trouble with her leg.

The group was heading toward the nearest exit, which wasn't far.

"Snowflake," Wilhelmina addressed. "Where's my other Snowflake?"

"She left," Weiss replied bluntly. "I'm sorry, but it was for the best. At least, that's what we agreed on. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to see her."

"It's okay," Wilhelmina reassured. "I understand. The Faker told Yang and I everything."

"Winter was the reason for… everything," Weiss was still in disbelief.

The rest of the group had been filled in on the details before and understood her astonishment.

"That's insane," Blake commented. "And I thought I was good at keeping secrets."

Much-needed laughter.

Wilhelmina sensed her daughter was low in spirits despite the successful outcome. Everything went well for each member on the crucial mission.

"Come here," Mina waved over her daughter.

Complying, Weiss strolled over to her mother.

Wilhelmina strayed away from her son and Yang after thanking them for the support. She pulled her daughter in for an embrace. "You're the best daughter a mother could ask for."

From the comment, Yang chimed in. "I have the best girlfriend in the world!"

"No," Ruby interjected. "I do!"

Since Ruby was mostly unharmed besides a few minor injuries, she had been helping Blake walk. The wound in her side had proven to be an annoyance. The bleeding stopped thanks to Weiss' previous efforts, but it would be sore for a while.

Blake kept an arm firmly around her girlfriend's shoulder as she stumbled.

"Easy, easy," the white reaper murmured. "We're in no rush."

The ex-spy sent her a timid smile, and she pecked her on the lips.

What little energy Ruby had left was magically restored.

"Okay, that made me feel better."

"You're adorable," Blake almost cooed. "Have I told you that I love you?"

Ruby teasingly set a finger on her chin, feigning deep thought. "I can recall maybe once or twice."

The ladybug pair lovingly locked arms after pecking again.

On the other side of their formation was Neptune, Weiss, Yang, and Wilhelmina.

Neptune kept a firm hand around his mother's waist. Since he was much taller than his female counterparts, it was easy for him to keep them stable. Especially since his mother was so much smaller than him. Wilhelmina was trying to put on a brave face, but it was obvious she was in pain.

Yang was also having trouble. She was acting like her cheerful self, but she suffered damage as well. Since Weiss wasn't injured, she helped her walk, although that was difficult due to her small stature. Still, it was a nice gesture. Deep down, Yang knew that if she tried to fight her girlfriend on this, she would refuse to leave her side, anyway. So the blonde allowed her to help, although Neptune had her other side.

Every white cloak in the group was tainted red.

The group roamed the halls. To lead, Weiss was a step ahead of everyone. She memorized the layout like the back of her hand. It was true she used to live here, but it'd been over a decade. And this was a large place.

"So what was it like?" Neptune asked. "Taking on The Faker, I mean."

"Tough," Yang admitted. "She might've won, but…"

"The explosion," the lion faunus cleverly finished. "Winter told me about it."

"She blew her own dust sky-high," Yang said with a grin. "That definitely saved our asses. If Cinder got a hold of it during our fight, I don't know what would'a happened."

Slowly, Mina closed her eyes and gazed up at the ceiling. She faintly murmured. "Thank you, Snowflake."

A lion and cat ear flicked.

"Shit, that's insane," Neptune mumbled. "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Are you okay, Yang?" Weiss asked to make sure. Her girlfriend was slightly limping and making a few grunt sounds.

"Yours truly has never been better."

The ex-princess tilted her head and leaned in. This ensnared their lips in a gentle kiss. Hesitantly, Weiss pulled away after a few heavenly moments.

Yang gave her a blank expression, then a grin took its place. "Scratch that. Now I've never been better."

"You brute," the ex-princess smiled.

"We won the fight just so I could get that kiss," the blonde sent her a wink.

That earned a light giggle.

At last, the group had left the castle's interior. They crossed the wooden gate and it didn't take long for them to see their remaining friends in the distance.

Outside looked as expected. Bodies were littered everywhere, but it was easy to see the rise and fall of their chests. So much armor was practically vibrating. No one had died. There was an eerie, yet hopeful silence. It was better than arriving to a chaotic scene.

Like on that day.

The air was cold, which was refreshing. The group had worked up a sweat after the fights.

The moment Ruby noticed her uncle was on the ground, she called out worriedly. "Uncle Qrow!"

She wanted to rush to his side, but her girlfriend needed to take her time to avoid irritating any injuries.

It was obvious Ruby was itching to check on him, but Blake needed her.

"Go," Blake said firmly. Like she could read her thoughts.

Weiss appeared by the ex-spy's side and had her lean on her side. "Here."

Gently, Ruby coaxed Blake onto her friend. "You sure?"

"Go," Blake repeated. "I'll catch up."

"Love you."

Ruby sent her a fond expression before darting away. She reached her uncle in mere seconds and knelt next to him. Her father was still using aura transfer with determination to fix every single wound- external and internal.

"Uncle Qrow, are you okay? What happened?"

The man was still lying down, simply enjoying the aura transfer. Oddly enough, it was soothing. The fights Qrow and Tai had in the past seemed to do nothing to affect how heavenly this felt.

"Stingy over there poisoned me," this caused her face to be full of concern. Qrow noticed this and tried to ease her nerves. "Don't worry, troublemaker. I'll be fine after some rest."

"Dad, you're a lifesaver," Ruby stated.

Taiyang sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I know."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," the white reaper glanced behind her. "I have more patients for you."

After his daughter said that, the rest of the joined them took an exhausted seat on the ground.

Despite using so much of his aura, Tai was still full of energy. Overtime, he'd been preparing for a day like this. He knew he'd need to be ready, and now his training was put to the test.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked after a deep breath. "You look exhausted. I can treat them-"

She was cut off when he suddenly captured those lips with his own.

Sun and Neptune's jaws dropped. Never in a million years did they think Tai would have the balls to do that to their mother. Much less in front of her sons and daughter.

As quickly as the kiss came, it ended as he pulled apart.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

The former queen, who was known for being composed, was frozen from the unexpected, passionate contact. Her hands were stiffly in her lap as she tensed on her knees. The only indication she gave that she felt the contact was her cheeks when they flushed.

"Jeez, mama Schnee," Yang said, teasing tone present. "Is my dad really that bad of a kisser?"

"Sun dragon!" Taiyang chided.

Ruby crunched up her nose in a cringe. "Eeeeeww."

Weiss experimentally poked her mother's shoulder. Her form swayed, then went back to place like a statue. "Mom, what happened to your earlier bravado?"

"There it goes," Yang pointed at the sky as if a bird was there. "Look, it's flying away."

"I-it was just unexpected is all!" Wilhelmina insisted. "Although… not unwelcome."

Qrow leaned up to observe that scene and promptly laid back down. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Shut up!" Tai yelped.

"From that display and literally," Qrow admitted as his face almost turned green.

"Here, I'll help," Mina knelt next to him and hovered her hands over his chest.

That earned a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her daughter's disapproving gaze.

"Mom, you're hurt yourself."

Wilhelmina said nothing. Her eyes said everything.

Reluctantly, the lion faunus removed her hand from her dainty shoulder.

"Who will be first?" Wilhelmina asked the group.

Together, Yang and Ruby coaxed Blake to lay down. More or less forced her to lay on the harsh cobblestone. Blake struggled during the endeavor.

"You guys need medical attention, too-"

"Blake," Yang cut her off. "You need it the most. Accept it so we can go next, okay?"

Knowing her words were true, Blake sighed and allowed herself to be healed by Mina and Tai. Their previous patient, Qrow, had drifted to slumber. Tai spent almost an hour healing him, so he should be good to go after some rest.

As Blake's friends watched her heal, Weiss held out her hand to Ruby. "Here. I almost forgot."

Ruby's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Her eyes became the size of dinner plates. Saliva almost leaked down her chin.

Low and behold, in her friend's palm was the treat she waited so long for.

The delectable, delicious-

"Cookie?!" Ruby blurted.

"Where the hell'd you get that?" Yang asked.

Weiss said sarcastically. "Take a guess."

"Winter doesn't seem like the type to carry around cookies," the blonde observed. "You're sayin' she gave it to you?"

"It was my favorite treat as a kid," Weiss recalled. "She must've remembered. She offered it to me, but I think a certain someone would appreciate it more."

Ruby was practically bouncing up and down in place. "C-can I really have it?"

"Of course, dolt. That's why I accepted it."

With permission, Ruby swiped the chocolate treat and devoured it like a vacuum. It vanished in thin air in less than a second. After, she pulled her friend into a crushing hug.

"You're the best, Weissy!"

"You dunce, did you even taste it?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There.
> 
> "And as 'the bell tolls…' is there no remission for us? Wake up, get up, get out there. There's more to life than their way!"
> 
> The bell only rang twice in this entire fic. When the prisoners escaped and now this chappy.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	65. A Bright Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week. I forgot to give you a heads-up. My friends invited me to Minneapolis for the Persian new year!

Several days have passed since the successful revolution.

The only casualties were Adam and Cinder.

No civilians were badly hurt. Minus a few scratches and bruises. No guards were killed. The aftermath had settled. Without The Faker to lead them, the guards and government was helpless.

They were unable to take orders since no one was there to give them. They went home, wondering what the next chapter in the kingdom would bring.

Since they had plenty of time, the citizens worked hard to fix damages. Some buildings had been torn apart in the aftermath. The cobblestone paths had been leveled. Mostly thanks to Nora's vicious game of whack-a-mole.

Traces of dust scattered throughout the kingdom. Random ice patches were engraved in random surfaces. Burn marks were etched on the side of buildings and various vegetation. Although the citizens were extremely confused as to what these markings were and how they got there, they worked to ebb it away.

Needless to say, it was an arduous process.

Now that there was no government, the civilians of Vale had time to fix their beloved kingdom. Faunus and humans came together to patch up their homes. The whole time, there was an inkling in the back of their minds.

Who would be their next ruler?

They didn't have to search far.

In the outskirts of the kingdom was a familiar, humble cabin.

The home was emptied and full of several small cardboard boxes. In the middle of the packages were two girls. The couple had been moving the boxes around to prepare for the future. There was an upcoming event that sent their hearts soaring.

Not to mention, they would spend it with each other.

"Dad sure packed a boatload," Yang commented as she gazed around the roo. "How long do you think it'll take for these to be transported?"

"Well," Weiss placed her hands on her hips, her face seemingly in deep thought. "We have two horses to aid us. Not to mention a few extra hands. If Tai can buy a wagon, it won't take more than a couple of trips."

"This is so exciting!" Yang chirped, her own energy almost matched her baby sister's glee. "I'm so proud of you! What'll be your first order as queen?"

"I'm not the queen," Weiss firmly said. This caused her girlfriend to give her a skeptical, knowing look. "Not yet."

"There it is!" the blonde pointed teasingly. "That's the confidence I like to see. Everyone knows it'll be you. Who else would it be?"

"My mother, perhaps?"

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "She was already the queen."

It was odd.

Never in a million years did the lion faunus think she'd be suited for the title of queen.

It seemed like just yesterday they were in those cells.

The Faker had been dethroned.

Adam was no more.

The government annihilated due to their efforts.

The meticulous planning. Oh, the meticulous planning...

The people needed guidance. Very soon, or the kingdom would be in peril.

Yang continued. "You've been next in line for ages."

"Don't make it sound like I'm old," the lion faunus huffed.

The blonde sweeped her girlfriend off her feet and playfully spun her around. This elicited a high-pitched yelp. Despite the suddenness, Weiss allowed her girlfriend to have fun.

"Admit it, you're swooning for me!" Yang lightly giggled as she swung her back and forth.

After noticing her girlfriend's blatant expression, she set her down.

"Too much?"

Weiss' blank face shifted when the corners of her lips slipped to a smile. "I love you."

"I know."

"Someone's full of herself," the ex-princess teased.

"Can you blame me?" Yang held out her arms.

Like a puzzle piece, Weiss slipped into her embrace perfectly. "No, I cannot."

"Glad you agree with me for once," the blonde teased as she gazed fondly down at her.

"Don't get used to it," slowly, Weiss tilted her chin up.

Gently, Yang pressed a finger under her chin as their lips ensnared.

Happiness overflowed them in that moment.

Each pair of lips were so soft, almost ethereal.

The couple stayed like that for a while, not wanting to let go. Simply absorbed and basked in each other's presence.

Hearts were beating steadily.

Pale hands entabled with the wild mane Weiss had grown to adore.

Yang's hands wrapped yearningly around the smaller girl's back as the kiss deepened.

It feels like a dream that's come true.

Their heads started to buzz.

Their hearts filled with love over each other.

After a long while, the couple pulled apart and gazed fondly into each other's eyes.

"That was nice," was all Yang could murmur.

Lovingly, Weiss stood on her tiptoes and pecked her nose. "That's one way of putting it."

"Hey," the blonde could tell there was something bothering her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it'd been like that for a while. Whenever she got lost in those pools of blue, there was a hint of doubt. Now was as good a time as any to ask. "What's wrong?"

From the question, the lion faunus went back to standing flatley on the wooden floor. The subtle rays only beamed on her hesitation.

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"As queen?"

A nod.

"As you said before, you can't focus on 'what ifs'," Yang levelly replied with concern in her gaze.

Weiss cursed herself for those past words. Being thrown right back at her. Her girlfriend never forgot anything when it came to her. Not that that was a bad thing.

"Have confidence," Yang continued, which eased her mind just a bit. "The citizens know you care about them. They listened to your voice things were chaotic. They know you're selfless and sacrificed yourself for my dad. Literally, might I add. Which by the way, thanks again."

A soft smile.

Yang continued and gently rubbed those fuzzy white ears on her head. "The citizens know you're a faunus, too. They know a bunch'a things. It's only a matter of time before they realize you're the only one fit to rule."

"But-"

"Confidence," Yang repeated. "Don't worry. No matter what, you'll always be the same scowly princess I love."

Pale cheeks tinted red. No matter how many times her girlfriend said that, he heart fluttered like her stomach. That comment actually helped boost her confidence a lot. No matter the outcome, she didn't fear it as long as Yang was by her side. Thanks to the blonde, she could realize that.

"I love you, too," the lion faunus said and shyly glanced away. "In case you didn't realize."

"I didn't have the slightest clue," Yang joked.

Softly, Yang leaned in and kissed the scar over her girlfriend's eye.

When she pulled away, Yang adorned the widest grin. It was lovely for Weiss to drink in her smile.

"So tell me, queen," Yang began. "What's the first order of business?"

From the playful nickname, Weiss rolled her eyes. It was a sweet foreboding to the future.

A future she never thought she'd have.

Honestly, she'd been thinking of changes to the kingdom. Things the tyrant could've done better. Things her father could've done better. She took mental notes all these years. There was so much to fix. So much to be done.

But there was one pressing matter that took priority.

"We will renew the Baroque Theater."

To Weiss, it was a selfish task, but she was positive she wasn't the only one who held that place dear.

She wanted to take Yang on a proper date to the theater. She wanted Blake to enjoy a proper performance there. With a front row seat. It was always one of her dreams. She wanted Ruby to be able to experience that with her.

That was only possible if Baroque was fixed.

"See?" Yang asked. "You're already thinking of the good things you'll do for Vale. You really care."

In Yang's mind, there was no better fit for the queen than Weiss.

Her girlfriend understands both humans and faunus.

She was raised as a human and is a faunus.

She knows the emotional and physical scars because of what she is.

It was that level of empathy that would create a fine queen.

Weiss lightly giggled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for that, Yang."

Yang wrapped her arms around the girl. "Woah, first names. That's too much of a commitment, I'm gonna need you to step it back."

Playfully, Weiss flicked her forehead. "You brute."

"There it is!" Fondly, she rubbed their noses together.

A bark.

"Zwei?" Yang asked.

Weiss knelt to get at eye-level with the little corgi. "I almost forgot you were here." Another bark, which caused the lion faunus to rub his broadhead. "You're such a wittle cutie!"

It was then that the ex-princess was assaulted with countless loving licks. She giggled and gathered him in her arms before standing.

"How come you don't talk to me like that?" Yang asked.

"You want me to talk to you like you're a dog?"

"If you put it like that…"

"Who's a cute wittle brute?" Weiss teased and poked her nose. "That's right! You are!"

Yang did not look amused. Instead of a retort, she jokingly licked her girlfriend's cheek. This caused Weiss to recoil in disgust and drop the corgi, who landed on his feet.

"Ew, gross!" Weiss yelped as she wiped her cheek.

Yang pouted. "You let Zwei do it!"

"He's a dog!"

"You dunno where his mouth's been!"

A bark.

"See?" Yang asked. "He agrees!"

"I could say the same for you!" the lion faunus countered.

Yang perked an amused eyebrow. A mischievous smirk formed on her lips. Judging by her reaction, she had something to say about that. Immediately, Weiss regretted it.

"Hun, you know exactly where this mouth's been," the blonde said. "Don't pretend like you don't like it."

The subtle rays in the room accented Yang's features perfectly. The glow caused her to shine even more brightly than the sun. Her clothes were a simple yellow and white dress made of linen. Her golden hair flowed down to her hips and she grinned widely.

She'd been there for her through everything. Every trial. Every hardship. Every giggle. Every heartbeat.

Swiftly, Weiss threw her arms around her lover's neck. Without giving Yang a chance to react, she pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

The kiss was sloppy. Unexpected.

Full of love.

After several moments, Yang pulled apart and gazed into those blue pools. "Woah, someone's frisky."

"Shut up," Weiss said softly, lacking her characteristic bite. "It's your fault for being so beautiful."

Yang reeled her in, embracing her tightly. Not wanting her to wait, Yang leaned down and kissed her passionately, shooting her tongue forward to meet Weiss' own eager muscle. Their tongues swirled and danced.

Sparks of electricity.

Briefly, Weiss pulled apart. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Hear ya loud and clear."

With that, Yang lifted her arms so her girlfriend could undress her. Soon after, Yang removed her lover's simple blue dress as well. Slowly but surely, they traded taking off a single garment of clothing between both of them.

Instantly, they locked again, not wanting to be separated for long. Their bare bodies pressed together. Weiss' milky skin complimented her lover's perfectly. Yang was known for being rough, but she was always gentle when it came to her girlfriend.

Their panting increased as their affection for one another sent them into overdrive.

There were constant, loving kisses all over their bodies. At one point, Weiss got on her tiptoes and sucked on her lover's soft neck. This elicited a moan, causing lion ears to flick from the sweet melody. From the lovely noise, Weiss kept going, and to her mild annoyance, Yang pulled apart.

Those yearning lilac orbs glimmered with passion, matching azure.

"How long do we have?" Yang asked, somewhat breathless.

"Ruby and Blake will probably be back in half an hour," the lion faunus guessed.

From the information, Yang stepped over blue and yellow garments as she crossed the room. She gently coaxed the little corgi out the door and locked it. She leaned on it with desire swirling in lilac.

"Challenge accepted."

***

The cabin was deserted. Almost no one was home.

The others were helping the kingdom fix the damages. At least, lessen them. It was their fault it was in such shape, after all. The least they could do was help clean up their mess. Even Zwei was scampering around and picking up trash.

When the ladybug couple arrived, Weiss pulled Blake to the side.

"Ruby, do you mind if I borrow her for a moment?"

Ruby gave her a look of curiosity before conceding. "I don't see why not. Don't keep her for too long. I need my daily dose of Blake, too!"

Playfully, the lion faunus rolled her eyes. "Sharing is caring."

As Blake and Weiss entered another room, Ruby said. "Fair enough."

The ex-princess shut the door. The two were alone in the dimly lit room.

It was silent, so Blake asked. "What's up, Weiss? Do you need something?"

Hesitantly, a pale hand left the doorknob as Weiss turned around. "What do you think about all this?"

"I don't know. This cabin was never my style."

"Not the cabin," Weiss replied in amusement. "I mean the outcome of what we've produced. Do you like it?"

"It'll get better," Blake stated firmly. Her amber orbs shimmered in determination from her answer. Somehow, that made Weiss believe her. "We haven't doubted ourselves before and we can't now. We have to keep going strong."

Slowly, Weiss dipped her head. She needed some form of reassurance. Blake always knew what to say. The words were perfect and gave her courage.

"Weiss?" Blake asked. "You alright?"

The lion faunus tilted her chin up and met her friend's concerned gaze.

Gold reached out to blue.

"If I become queen-"

"When you become queen," the ex-spy corrected.

The ex-princess bit her lip and clicked her tongue. She was silent, which prompted Blake to continue.

"You may not know it, but that's what will happen. The citizens have no problems expressing their opinions to me. They like you. A lot. Most don't even care that your father was a douche."

A light chuckle. "For once, the king hasn't ruined something for me."

She didn't mind the idea of becoming queen.

If she did become queen, she would take the reins.

She would never rule like her father.

"Right?" Blake agreed. "For you, he's like a contagious poison."

"A hindrance," Weiss added.

"So why'd you bring me in here?" Blake asked. "It couldn't have been just to bash him."

The lion faunus approached her friend. "No, no, that wasn't my intention," she took a deep breath like she was going to say a lot. "When he reigned, my mother didn't have a traditional knight to protect her. The king said he was good enough to ensure her safety."

"As arrogant as always," Blake observed, which earned a nod. "Where are you going with this?"

Blake tried to piece it together. Weiss gave off a good vibe, despite obviously being nervous. It was obvious that whatever she wanted to say had been on her mind for quite some time.

"There's no easy way to ask this, so I'll just say it."

The cat faunus had never seen her act like this before. Even in the face of adversity, Weiss was composed and level-headed. There were few things that could make Weiss Schnee flustered. One of them was her beloved girlfriend. Normally, she was collected like her mother, but right now, she was hesitant, yet determined. Because of this knowledge, Blake listened intently. Her cat ears were perked up and alert.

"Will you become my knight?"

Cat ears flicked and lion ears followed.

Did she hear that correctly?

A giddy feeling overran her all at once. It felt like all her problems faded away. Unburdened from restrictions. Her very soul was set free. The subtle rays that leaked in the room were brighter. Everything in life that had been fought for until now- felt like it fit in a giant puzzle piece this very moment.

All part of a beautiful, big picture that was the future.

For once, it was so bright. Not shrouded in darkness or the unknown.

It was confident, glowing, thriving…

And embraced her all at once.

To Weiss, Blake's only reaction was a subtle spark in those golden pools. In a fluster, azure eyes flickered around the room frantically.

"Ar-are you going to accept my offer?"

Unbeknownst to Blake, her mouth was agape. Her friend's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she closed her mouth.

"O-oh sorry I was just stunned is all. Can you repeat that?"

This time, Weiss said it sternly. With no doubt. With authority. Somehow, she was asking her as a friend. There was a gentleness in her voice. Almost like she was talking to a baby animal.

"Will you become my knight?"

Blake blinked. She didn't even realize tiny rivulets rolled down her cheeks until Weiss brushed them away.

"Hey, don't cry," Weiss murmured. "I didn't ask to make you cry. You can say 'no' if you want-"

Suddenly, the cat faunus pulled her in for a hug. It was a warm, cozy embrace. On instinct, Blake curled her chin into the crook of the shorter girl's neck.

"Of course I'll become your knight."

"Oh, thank goodness," Weiss whispered. "I don't know why, but I thought you'd reject the offer."

"Don't be ridiculous," Blake replied. "Why would I say no?"

Slowly, Weiss pulled apart. "You're right. Why would you?"

"I'm just really happy."

The lion faunus grinned. "So happy you're crying."

In response, Blake wiped her cheeks. "Shut up."

"Told you I'd make it up to you."

Blake smiled widely.

She knew exactly what her friend was referring to.

The day it all began.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," Weiss replied. "For everything."

***

"Blaaaaaaaaake!"

The cat faunus walked outside and instantly heard the loving call that belonged to her beloved.

There the red reaper was, with her horse Drachen. Her crimson cloak engulfed her form and fluttered slightly in the breeze.

Ruby was brushing her horse's thick, white coat. Since it was cold, there was a soft fur blanket draped over the large animal.

"Yes, my little Rose?"

"What'd Weissy want?"

Blake slowly approached the large horse and placed a gentle hand on his belly as she leaned on him for support. Drachen didn't even sway like she wasn't there at all.

Blake lightly giggled, then flashed her girlfriend a wide grin.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshwhat'dsheaskyouithadtobegood-"

To cut her off, Blake leaned in and ensnared those chilled lips with her own.

At first, there was a muffled sound since Ruby wasn't expecting it. But she melted into the contact and pulled her girlfriend in close, wrapping both arms around her waist.

As their lips entwined, gentle fingers entangled with black tresses. One of Ruby's hands eventually cradled Blake's head, deepening the kiss.

Blake's wet muscle glided along her lover's lips, silently asking for entrance. As permission, Ruby slightly opened her mouth, which allowed the warm tongue to shoot forward.

Sparks of electricity.

Ruby's eager tongue met her girlfriend's own as the muscles whirled around, each giving love.

It was blissful like this for several moments. Each girl on cloud nine.

There was a gentle breeze. The kind wind caressed their cheeks as the kiss grew more passionate. Since it was cold, the skies were gray. Not as many birds chirped. The trees were dull. The plantation withered.

Despite that, it couldn't be more perfect.

Only when Drachen snorted loudly did the two remember where they were. How anyone who walked out of the cabin would see the display of affection.

Hesitantly, the couple separated. Ruby blushed as red as her cape as she gently set her forehead against her girlfriend's own. Their lips were mere inches apart.

"She asked me to be her knight," Blake said softly.

"O-oh," Ruby almost forgot she asked. Her girlfriend knew how to sweep her off her feet. "Did you accept?"

The cat faunus haughtily flipped her hair. "Naturally."

"Blake, that's such great news!" the red reaper pulled her in for a warm embrace. "I'm so proud of you! If anyone should have the role it's you. You're so strong and sweet and brave and wonderful and cute did I mention cute oh my gosh you look so happy I'm so happy for you this is-"

Her rant was halted when a pair of lips ensnared her own.

Again.

It was by far Blake's favorite way to get her girlfriend to stop when she was rambling.

Judging by Ruby's sweet reaction, it was her favorite, too.

Wanting more of those soft lips, Blake slid a hand to the back of her girlfriend's head to pull her closer. Ruby happily compiled and wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her tighter.

The couple couldn't be close enough.

After a few fuzzy, warm seconds, Drachen snuck his broad snout between them.

Instead of being annoyed, Blake pressed a gentle hand on his snout. "Was that enough PDA for one day?"

A snort.

"Aw," Ruby cooed. "You want some loving too, Drach?"

A sharp whinny.

Blake lightly giggled. "That's a yes."

Together, the two kissed the top of his snout, which caused him to neigh giddily.

"Woah, get it, Drach!"

Another voice chimed in the conversation. Her comment was followed by a playful flick to the forehead.

"You brute."

Ruby chuckled from the display. It was true her sister and Weiss teased each other a lot, but they did it out of love.

Together, the freezerburn couple walked in the opposite direction. Each adorned the white cloak with the broad, bright blue snowflake on the back.

Ruby cupped her hands over her mouth. "Where're you guys going?"

Yang sent her sister a grin.

"We're gonna go help clean up!"

The ladybug pair gazed at each other. They would go, but they've already helped the kingdom today, and they were tired. Wiped out.

"Wanna take a nap?" Ruby asked her girlfriend.

"By that do you mean cuddles?"

"Of course! What do you take me for?"

"If you insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to chapter three:
> 
> *"Thanks for everything, kitten."
> 
> Initially, Blake stiffened from the contract, but ultimately let a smile takeover and she returned the embrace. It was warm in this cold place.
> 
> "It's the right thing to do," the faunus stated in a heartbeat.
> 
> Once the two pulled apart, Blake was greeted with another hug from Weiss. She didn't expect her to be a body-contact type of person, but she returned the embrace anyways, feeling the trust between all of them.
> 
> After a couple of years of being their guard, it was strange to finally touch them, but not in a bad way. In fact, Blake liked it.
> 
> "I'll repay you one day," the ex-princess stated. "I vow it."
> 
> "There's no need."
> 
> Despite Blake not wanting the favor returned, Weiss intended to repay her wholeheartedly.*
> 
> AND SHE FINALLY DID! Blake will be her knight :D another thing that comes in full circle.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto
> 
> Yep, lowkey used lyrics from Bmblb for a freezerburn scene. Sue me.


	66. We Fixed It

Several weeks have passed.

Thanks to the citizens' efforts, most of Vale was clean. At least, free of the debris from the previous fights. Due to the use of dust, the damages for that wouldn't be repaired for several more weeks.

Multiple buildings had been mistreated, but looked much better. Like there was a bandage plastered over the surface. The core of the issue would be addressed soon enough.

As usual, the kingdom was bustling with people that contained a burst of pride that surged over them. Repairing the kingdom brought them together.

The once quiet icy citadel was roaring with life.

Various high-pitched giggles echoed in the castle.

The four girls strolled through the vast halls as they headed to the exit. Since the mansion was so large, it was hard for the two who weren't familiar with the layout to find their way. Which is why Weiss and Blake were showing the sisters the way.

Weiss and Blake coaxed the sisters through the halls.

"You have to memorize the routes eventually," Blake said to Ruby and Yang.

Despite being here for a couple of weeks growing accustomed to the place, Ruby's jaw still dropped whenever she saw the tiniest twinkle. Wonder would fill her silver eyes. "It's beyond me how a child could get used to this."

The lion faunus shrugged. "If it's all you've ever known, it's quite easy."

"I guess that's true," the red reaper admitted. "Did you ever feel lonely?"

As Ruby roamed the halls, the only thing she could think of was how lonely she'd feel if no one was with her. She wondered if that's how the child version of Weiss felt all the time.

"Back then, yes," Weiss answered honestly. "But right now I don't. Far from it."

It was odd to feel like this, but not in a bad way. From when she was a child, isolation had consumed her very being. Especially when she roamed these halls. Even when Weiss had a few guards with her, they were never friends. Someone she could talk to.

"Aw, princess!" Yang slung an arm around her shoulder. "We're gonna stay whether you like it or not!"

From the sudden shift in weight, the lion faunus staggered and quickly found her footing. In response, Yang adjusted herself and pulled her close.

Playfully, Weiss rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "I'm so terribly excited."

"You know you love us!" Ruby chirped.

Weiss simply nodded. "How are you and Yang adjusting?"

"To this place?" Ruby asked, which earned a nod.

As the sisters kept walking, they soaked up the one room.

To the left, there was a narrow, long dining table. Four chairs were on each side and two on the ends. Probably for the former king and queen. The Schnee's originally used that table for guests since their family wasn't that large. There were dozens of other dining rooms far more magnificent.

A chandelier hung just above the mahogany table and sparkled almost as greatly as the floor, and it wasn't even lit.

Needless to say, the room was pleasing to the eye. No wonder the Schnee's spent thousands to keep it up to date.

As the group approached the end of the room where the two double doors were, Yang's fingers glided through several candles that stood by the doorway.

They sure had a lot of candles.

Not to mention the portraits embedded in the walls.

"I gotta admit," Yang started. "It's a little much, but we'll get used to it!"

Blake teasingly jabbed her in the gut. "You're gonna have to."

After that, the friends opened the double doors to reach outside.

Instantly, bright, inviting rays consumed their forms. There was also the smell. It was a pleasant scent, like nature and wildlife. It was an odd thing to notice. Maybe the group did now that they had time to enjoy themselves. They got a whiff, the aroma became intoxicating in the best way.

The plump birds were chirping a melodic tune. The purple-ringed birds nested in the light green tree tops. Their young- eggs were about to hatch, ready for another generation to take hold.

Any part of the kingdom that wasn't cobblestone was a solid green, filled with vegetation and vibrant flowers.

Without hesitation, Blake knelt next to a bush and plucked an animated rose. A suitable gift for her girlfriend.

Ruby gazed down at her in confusion. "Blake, what're you-"

"For you," Blake showed the plucked rose to her girlfriend.

Instantly, Ruby's face became as red as her cape.

"Aw," Yang cooed. "Isn't that the sweetest?"

Quickly, Weiss pulled her to the side and whispered. "Quiet, they're having a moment."

"Oops."

Blushing, Ruby couldn't bite back the stammer. "T-thanks, Blake."

"There was this rose in the castle," the ex-spy explained. "I could never get it for you when Cinder was in charge. If she found out I took it, I'd get in trouble and I knew that's what you wanted me to avoid. But that's not a problem anymore," fondly, Blake tucked Ruby's hair behind her ear and gently placed the rose there. "Gorgeous."

Ruby stood there with butterflies in her stomach. Her cheeks matched her cape and rose. To Blake, she had never been more beautiful.

"T-thanks Blake."

Yang was off in the corner being comforted by Weiss. The blonde fake sniffled a few times when she got a look at her baby sister. "My baby Rubes is growing up!"

Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and smiled. "Good thing my fake ears weren't in the way."

"You don't need them anymore," the ex-spy grinned.

Together, the group walked on over the wooden door that connected the gap between the citadel and public. It was already lowered, and it was going to stay that way. Slowly, the group made their way into the kingdom and joined the crowd.

When the girls became quiet, that's when the sounds of Vale took over. Not only was the wildlife thriving, so were the citizens. Hundreds were roaming around giggling, chatting, and riding horses.

An equal mix of human and faunus alike.

It'd never been this peaceful under the tyrant's rule. Not only were humans and faunus laughing together, they were helping each other out. Like selling and buying each other's items. There was a use of playful bargaining tones.

Together, the friends' jaws dropped from the beautiful sight.

Suddenly, Weiss felt a hand gently grab hers.

"Does this remind you of something?" the blonde asked.

Weiss nodded. "When we escaped prison. Except somehow, this time... it's better."

The loving hand-holding contact was reassuring. Before, they could never hold hands in public. As they strolled around the kingdom, no one batted an eye.

Fondly, Yang gazed up at those lion ears she'd grown to love. There was a tiny sliver in one of them. That would always remind her of what they'd been through to get here.

Her girlfriend didn't have to hide so many things anymore now that these secrets were public.

Yang stretched her arms above her head. "Isn't it nice to not wear hoods? Now everyone can see this flawless face!" she pointed to herself.

"Have I ever told you you're a brute?"

"Maybe once or twice."

Ruby fiddled with the rose lodged above her ear. "You're so full of yourself sometimes, you know that, right?"

"Mama's the best," Yang haughtily waved herself.

Watching the freezerburn pair hold hands made Ruby jealous. To fix that feeling, she curled her fingers around Blake's own.

Instantly, Blake pulled away, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked, rejection seeping in her voice.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I forgot," suddenly, there was a weight lifted off the ex-spy's shoulders.

"What'd you forget?"

"That we're able to… now…"

The epiphany dawned on Ruby.

That's right…

For years, Blake was forced to pretend she didn't know her girlfriend. Especially in public for safety reasons. Before, holding her hand was unfathomable. It was for her protection.

As soon as Blake pulled away, her hand came back and the two entwined. Ruby adorned the widest grin and gave their hands a playful swing.

"You don't have to worry anymore," Ruby reassured.

It was such a euphoric, relieving feeling. One that was almost drenched under the depths of doubt.

Ruby was the rose Blake found.

That day was scattered by dozens of thorns.

And only had one rose.

The couples stayed like that for a while. They simply enjoyed each other and the pleasant atmosphere. Every now and then, random citizens would approach either Blake or Weiss to congratulate them.

"Queen Schnee," an elder man dipped his head. "On behalf of the citizens of Vale, we wish you luck today."

To reply formally, Weiss curtsied and also dipped her head. "Thank you, kind sir. Your approval is deeply appreciated."

After another nod, the old man gave her an earnest smile and turned to Blake. "Captain Belladonna, I'm so glad to see you on your feet!"

"Thanks, old man Reinhardt," Blake grinned at him as if he made her day. "By the way, my upcoming title is Knight."

"Goodness gracious!" the elderly man gasped from the information. He was almost swept off his feet he was so astonished. "That's a huge promotion! Congratulations, Knight Belladonna. If anyone should be granted that title, it should be you. By golly, you deserve it after working your little touche off for so many years."

That last comment caused Yang to cover her mouth to stifle the giggles. It was obvious Ruby was having trouble as she snorted a few times.

Slowly, the elder turned to face the lion faunus, who adorned the white cloak. "Just because you will become the queen today doesn't mean I won't watch out for you. Treat Knight Belladonna nicely, or there'll be consequences."

Stunned, all Weiss could do was offer him a dry laugh while the others stared.

Reinhardt made the 'I'm watching you' gesture by pointing to his eyes and then hers. As soon as he came, the elder vanished into the crowd.

"Did that old man just threaten you?" Yang asked.

Weiss' jaw was agape as she processed what transpired. "I-I don't know."

"That's Reinhardt for you," Blake shrugged and dismissed it with the wave of her hand. "The man dances to the beat of his own drum."

"Wow!" Ruby gawked. "My girlfriend is so popular!"

Yang sent her sister a sly smile. "Mine's popularar!"

"That's not fair, she's the upcoming queen!" Ruby yelped. "But mine's a cool beautiful badass awesome whimsical magical cat faunus ex-spy with shiny eyes-"

Before she could finish her rant and before Blake could kiss her, Weiss shoved a cookie in her mouth.

"Would you guys shut it!?"

Ruby just stood there like she was contemplating life. The cookie stuck out of her mouth for a few seconds, not at all crumbling.

Lilac eyes stared, wide-eyed. "That's one tough cookie."

Multiple groans.

In response, Ruby sucked it in like a vacuum effect. She chewed the treat greedily and swallowed with a satisfied sigh.

Yang looked to her girlfriend for approval. Playfully, Weiss rolled her eyes. "Six out of ten. For the situation's sake. And that's being generous."

The blonde looked to Blake. "Seven out of ten just because my Rose was part of the lame joke."

Now to Ruby.

"Ten outta ten!" the red reaper raised her arms in the air. "It's a new high score! And it helped that I got a cookie so now I'm in a great mood wooo!"

"Not bad," Yang nodded to herself, then gazed at her girlfriend. "Seriously though, you have cookies at the ready?"

"You never know."

"Out of all the things you've done, that's by far the most genius."

Blake nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if that's a compliment," the lion faunus replied.

"Gimme more!" Ruby practically jumped at her friend.

Weiss scooted away from the giddy girl. "No way, get your own!"

"Where'd you get them!?"

"Home!"

"Oh," was all Ruby said. "There's just so many kitchens there I dunno where to go!"

Weiss gave in and sighed.

"I'll show you soon, okay?"

"Yay!"

"Dunce."

***

The girls couldn't linger for long in the kingdom.

They were only there mainly to have fun and make an appearance.

After all, today was the big day.

Coronation day.

It took many hours to prepare. A lot of spit, grit, and maybe some tape, but it was ready.

The Baroque Theater had been renewed. Specifically for this day. Although, many performances were already scheduled. Performers from all over the world would arrive in Vale just after today.

The legendary theater was operating again like the bombing didn't happen.

The citizens of Vale were moving forward. The doubt and anxiety from the previous bombing had faded away. That tragedy wasn't something they feared, but learned from.

The theater looked brand new. Not a single detail was out of place. The candles ran alongside the wooden walls. Rows upon rows of wooden seats took up the entire room. Even the second floor, near the balcony contained dozens of wide benches.

On the sides of the stage were intricately designed pillars, clocks, and statues. Identical to before. The artists who designed them were quite skilled.

The scenery in the background of the stage was the most beautiful. The colors were overall dull, but shined brightly under the candle light and strong rays. There were grim clouds, and as a centerpiece, a big bright blue one. It pulled the work together quite nicely.

Perfectly. It was entrancing just like before.

Hopefully, the artists were paid handsomely.

Hundreds- no, thousands of citizens sat in the vast theater. To witness the next crowning of their new queen.

In the center of the stage, Weiss stood tall, directly in front of her favorite artwork- the blue cloud.

Instead of hiding her lion ears, they were perked up and alert.

The candle lighting accented her features, which enhanced the crooked scar that ran vertically down her left eye.

Since it was tradition, she adorned a pure white fur pelt on her shoulder. The white dress she adorned was made of the finest silk. Under that layer around her collar, was a pure, sparkling red that dazzled for all to see.

Since Weiss had no siblings to stay by her side, she chose Yang.

As she always did.

There was no one else she'd rather have next to her.

Her girlfriend stood directly to the left of her. She was there to provide comfort, should her girlfriend become nervous during the nerve-wracking event. Yang knew she wouldn't need comfort like some child. Yang's presence alone was enough to give Weiss courage.

Immense pride welled up and overflowed Yang's very being. Especially as she caught glimpses of her friends in the crowd.

Since it was a special occasion, Yang was also dressed formally. She adorned a simple yellow dress that shimmered under the candle lighting. To Weiss, she looked extravagant. Graceful, even. Somehow, Weiss was even more attracted to her than ever before. If that was possible.

Yang leaned into her girlfriend's ear and murmured. "You got this, Weiss," her eyes never left the chattering crowd.

Weiss grabbed her girlfriend's hand for all to see. "Only because you're here."

Icy eyes swayed from one end of the audience to the next. She tried to make sure every individual here felt invited. Accepted. Wanted.

Directly in front of the pair on the stage was the short former queen, Wilhelmina.

Obviously, there was no one else who wanted to crown her daughter more than her.

The freezerburn couple gazed at the crowd. The various faces and expressions. It was lively and animated. The citizens were still talking.

Since there were so many people and faunus, but was calming when they saw their friends in the mix.

Naturally, their friends grabbed front row seats.

There was Neptune and Sun, who were uncharacteristically silent. Probably due to being enthralled by the event. Taiyang was next to Ruby and Blake with wide, ever-present grins. Nora was talking to Ren about something she was passionate about, probably her hammer. Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting next to them, holding hands.

Their eyes never strayed from the couple on stage and the former queen.

There was an equal mix of humans and faunus. The species weren't segregated, and even sat next to each other mingling with happy chatter.

The chitchit ebbed away when Wilhelmina spoke sternly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as former queen, it is my pleasure to declare the next. In the name of all that is good and just in this land, I crown my daughter as queen!"

Silence.

It was then that Wilhelmina held a crown. It was shimmering gold and adorned several diamonds. In the past, Wilhelmina wore it proudly, and now her daughter has the chance.

As Weiss dipped her head to accept the trophy, thousands of thoughts swarmed her mind.

This was so surreal.

They'd come so far.

It felt like just yesterday that her and Yang were stuck in that abomination of a prison.

Through thick and thin, her friends were there.

There to lend a hand.

To comfort.

To laugh.

The sparkling light crown settled perfectly on the white waterfall. It fit flawlessly between those perked lion ears.

As the crown perched on top of her head, Weiss was reassured that this was reality.

This jewelry was meant for her.

For once, it felt right.

All her worries and doubts faded as the crown sat proudly on the white tresses.

When Wess was sure the crown was secure, she lifted her head and timidly smiled at her mom. With pride, Weiss slightly dipped her head as a thank you. Directly after, she flashed an award-winning smile at the audience.

The constant cheers were uproarious and almost ear-splitting. Instead of sitting, the spectators stood, clearly hyped for the future their new queen would lead.

Giddily, Ruby chucked a dozen white lilies on stage. It was obvious she planned for a while to do that. Her own flower- a rose- was behind her ear that was vibrant as her glee. Lovingly, Blake grinned and held her girlfriend's hand as she shouted for joy.

Ruby cupped her hands over her mouth. Unsurprisingly, her yell echoed over all the cheers.

"Hail to the queen!"

The audience followed her chant and repeated it twice.

After the cheers, the crowd bowed, now bathed in silence.

During the quietness, the freezerburn couple absorbed the scene with broad grins.

Yang leaned into her girlfriend's ear and whispered.

"Hey, princess?"

"Yes?"

"We fixed it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the finale of Time to Make History!
> 
> Remember the first chapter? When Yang was a child and vowed they would 'fix it?' Meaning that eventually, the kingdom would be 'fixed'? Well, here you go. This brings the story in full circle! Also, remember how I said this fic was also based off a tumblr image? But I didn't give the link at the beginning because it'd be a spoiler? Just type 'White Lion Faunus Weiss' on google images. It's the first pic.
> 
> The village was called Carnation because of the symbolism. Carnations symbolize admiration, love, affection, good luck, and regret depending on the color.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this work. That was a hell of a ride! Thanks for your support. Hope to see ya around.
> 
> Remember to stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


End file.
